Fuera de tu Alcance
by TheFaberryProject
Summary: "Tu estas tan lejos de mi y yo simplemente fuera de tu alcance"
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

First Day

No a muchas personas les gustaba el primer día de clases y por supuesto, Quinn Fabray era una de esas muchas personas. El entusiasmo, comparado al de su hermano gemelo, se podría decir que era nulo. Y es que el simple hecho de hacer actos repetitivos, como presentarse, decir su nombre, hobbies y sus propósitos para ese año escolar, le resultaban cansados, aburridos y sin sentido. No era fácil ser un adolescente, quien dijera lo contrario, tendría que enseñarla como es que puede vivir sin la constante presión de todo el mundo.

-Hasta un paciente que acaba de descubrir que tiene cáncer, tiene más entusiasmo que tu, hermanita—la rubia rodo los ojos y miro a su hermano frunciendo el ceño. Simplemente aquel comentario era absurdo e innecesario.

-Escucha Kurt, es muy temprano para que tú con tus comentarios descerebrados, me amarguen mi mañana—una sonrisa engreída su poso en los labios de su hermano gemelo.

-Necesitas una novia—le dijo

-Y tú un maldito bozal—aquella conversación, si es que se le podía llamar así, llego a su fin en cuanto ambos hermanos sintieron que aquel automóvil se detenía frente a la escuela. Ambos hermanos bajaron del automóvil ante la mirada de la mayoría de los estudiantes, y es que si asistías a McKinley y no sabías quieres eran los hermanos Fabray, ¡amigo! No deberías ir en esa escuela.

Aquellos dos chicos eran como el William y Kate de Inglaterra, como dos súper estrellas de Hollywood, esos dos chicos eran realeza pura, y no por que pertenecieran o fueran hijos de algún monarca, simplemente por que esos dos eran realeza escolar. Su máxima popularidad alcanzada desde su primaría hasta su ahora preparatoria, los ponía al tope de la pirámide social de la escuela.

Los murmullos, los susurros, las sonrisas, los sonrojamiento, las miradas, todo se debía a aquellos dos hermanos; era un hecho ya contundente, Quinn Fabray y Kurt Fabray eran dos malditas y condenadas estrellas de rock las cuales habían llegado a aquel aburrido lugar para poner a temblar a cualquiera que se les pusiera en su camino.

-Hola Quinn, Hola Kurt—saludo una muy alegre Brittany al acercarse a los dos gemelos. Un beso en las mejillas rosadas de los hermanos depósito, para después sonreía enormemente.

-Es bueno verte, Britt-Britt. Ha pasado mucho tiempo—habló Quinn al mirar directamente los ojos azules de la porrista.

-¡Hey!—dijo Santana al llegar a donde estaban los tres chicos. Quinn le sonrió

-Santana, te vez genial. El verano estuvo a tu favor, por lo que veo—la latina rodos los ojos ala par que Quinn. Los comentarios de Kurt, en ocasiones podían ser bastante fuera de lugar e inexplicablemente absurdos.

-Vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde a la primera clase—Quinn tomo sus libros y le dio una mirada a su hermano—Trata de no meterte en problemas—le dijo al momento que continuaba su camino junto con Santana y Brittany.

…..

-Parece que toda esta en orden—dijo Figgins al ver los papeles—Señores Berry, en nombre de la escuela McKinley, le damos la más cordial bienvenida a sus hijos. Estamos sumamente emocionados de tenerlos a ambos en esta escuela. Será una muy buena coartada tener a dos estudiantes prodigio—Ambos hombres rieron ante la observación del director. Después miraron a sus dos hijos, los cuales tenían una enorme sonrisa en sus bellos rostros.

Aquellas dos sonrisas eran simplemente extraordinarias, los hermanos Berry eran dos chicos los cuales eran un prodigio tanto musical como intelectualmente hablando. Rachel Berry y Blaine Berry oficialmente estaban en el mundo de William McKinley.

Ambos provenientes de Nueva York, estudiantes de las mejores escuelas en la elite neoyorkina. Aparte de ser físicamente hermosos, eran excelentes en lo que hacían. Ambos gemelos tenían el don de poseer las voces más hermosas de Broadway a su corta edad. Los dos morenos habían estado actuando en aquellos teatros desde la edad de ocho años. Su destino no estaba en un pueblecillo como Lima, Ohio, sin embargo, ellos también eran dos adolescentes de 16 años que necesitaban una vida normal.

-¿Cómo me veo?—pregunto Blaine a su hermana mientras esta le acomodaba la bow tie.

-Hermoso—el chico sonrió— ¿y yo?—el morocho beso la mejilla de su hermana y la miro directamente a los ojos.

-Preciosa, como siempre—los dos sonrieron enormemente mientras comenzaban a caminar.

Ambos gemelos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de su nueva escuela, Miradas inquisitorias, murmullos y apreciación para los chicos. Muchos los miraban raros, otros sorprendidos; aquellos dos chicos se miraban tan fuera de lugar. Blaine con un traje gris con una camisa negra y esa bow tie tan característica de él y Rachel, con un vestido negro ceñido a desde la parte de su pecho hasta su cintura para terminar con un vuelo voluptuoso pero no exagerado y unas zapatillas de tacón bajo. Silbidos por parte de los chicos y suspiros por parte de las chicas, aquellos dos hermanos parecían sacados de una revista de moda.

-Mira, Blaine—el morocho miro el letrero que estaba justamente frente al salón donde ambos habían terminado su primera clase. "El Club Glee necesita nuevas voces, inscríbete"

-Rachel….

-Anda, Blaine. He hecho mi investigación sobre esta escuela—su hermano hecho su cabeza para atrás—el club no ha ganado en tres años y si no gana este año, lo desterraran de la escuela y tu sabes que una escuela sin un departamento de artes, es como un jardín sin flores—su hermano sonrió y miro delicadamente a su hermana—Con nuestra experiencia y nuestras voces podemos hacerlos ganar y así conservar el club—el morocho suspiro, tomo el bolígrafo y escribió su nombre, la morocha dio un gritito e imito la acción de su hermano.

-¿Se han inscrito?—pregunto un chico en silla de ruedas obteniendo la atención de los gemelos.

-Por supuesto—contestaron al mismo tiempo. El chico de la silla de ruedas los miro extrañado, no muchas personas se inscribían en ese club—Soy Rachel Berry y él es mi hermano Blaine—el chico los saludo.

-Soy Artie Abrams—contesto el chico— ¿son nuevos, verdad?—ambos asintieron—Ahora entiendo—susurro Artie para después dirigir su mirada a los gemelos—escuchen, el club Glee no es uno de los más aclamados entre la comunidad estudiantil y mucho menos para chicos como ustedes—Blaine alzo una ceja al ver como Artie los inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza—pero es un placer tener nuevos integrantes—terminó con una gran sonrisa contagiando a los hermanos,

Si eras un chico con aspiraciones de ser una estrella o pertenecer al mundo del espectáculo, el club Glee era tu opción, de igual manera, si estaban hasta al fondo de la pirámide social, ese también era tu lugar. Aquel club era uno de los más patéticos de la escuela, solo un escalón arriba del de ajedrez.

No eran muchos los chicos que pertenecían a aquel club, de hecho, hasta el momento eran tres y eso sin contar a los dos nuevos integrantes. Con ellos abordo, serían cinco; Artie, Tina y Mercedes eran los únicos chicos que continuaban desde la secundaría y es que, personas iban y llegaban a aquel club, sin importar la dedicación y entusiasmo que eran para otros el pertenecer a aquel lugar. Como siempre se dijo: el club Glee era patético.

…..

-¿Te veo después?—Quinn sonrió y negó mientras besaba los labios rosas de aquella rubia porrista una vez más. Aquella chica asintió y se fue dejando a la chica sola. Y es que, así funcionaban las cosas con Quinn Fabray. Besos, caricias y si tenías suerte, llegabas hasta el final del juego con la rubia, de momento, confórmate saber que pasaste a ser una más en la lista de la chica.

La rubia miraba aquella práctica de futbol después de aquellos arrumacos con la rubia porrista. Estaba acostumbrada a ser asediada por la mayor parte de la escuela y en su mayoría chicas, y a Quinn parecía encantarle ya que no ponía oposición alguna. ¿Amor? Era muy joven para esa palabra o sentimiento, ella a sus 16 años solo quería divertirse.

Arreglo su rubia y corta cabellera y su uniforme de porrista mientras miraba como Santana se acercaba hasta ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Aquella porrista latina era su mejor amiga y casi como su hermana. Santana López co- capitana de las Cherios, gurú y encubridora de las aventuras de su rubia amiga. Sin duda alguna, Quinn tenía más confianza con Santana que con su propio hermano.

-Solo Dios sabe que por que no tienes un pene—la rubia sonrió y paso su brazo derecho por los hombros de su amiga al momento que comenzaban a caminar.

-Amo ser mujer, Santana. Pero agradezco no tenerlo, de ser así—acercó sus labios al oído de su amiga—ya tendría muchos hijos—una sonora carcajada salió de los labios de su amiga.

Ambas porristas llegaron hasta su destino, la cafetería. No tardaron mucho en obtener sus alimentos, después de todo eran Quinn y Santana. Un desayuno ligero era lo que estaba en sus bandejas, comenzaron a caminar por las mesas de la cafetería. Las miradas no podían faltar, pero si esas miradas se prolongaban más de lo que Quinn permitía, una mirada fría y casi mortal, era lo que recibías.

Llegaron hasta su mesa, por que ellos tenían su mesa. Y no cualquier mesa, la única que estaba al centro de la escuela, y no todos tenían acceso a sentarse en ella, solo ella junto con Santana, Brittany, Kurt, las porristas y alguno que otro futbolista del equipo de la escuela. Entre los futbolistas sentados en la mesa estaba Puck. El chico del mohawk era uno de los mejores amigos sino es que el único de sexo masculino, por supuesto. Se conocían desde la secundaria y por muy absurdo y loco que sonaran, ambos habían salido por tres meses, la relación no funciono, pero los dos chicos quedaron como amigos y eso era la mejor parte del asunto.

Quinn se sentó a la par que Santana, quien beso la mejilla rosa de Britt. La rubia sonrió mientras miraba a Santana quien se sonrojo inmediatamente pero no dijo nada, no fue necesario, eso basto para hacerle saber a Quinn que Brittany estaba con ella. Puck se acercó hasta la rubia y besar su mejilla sonoramente, la porrista sonrió y comenzó a comer su desayuno. Minutos después, las miradas y sonrisas coquetas entre ella y la porrista se hacía unos minutos habían comenzado, Puck sonrió, había visto ya la interacción de las dos chicas hacía ya unos minutos.

-¿Conquista nueva?—la rubia lo miro—no vas a parar hasta acabar con todo el escuadrón de porristas, ¿no es así?—Quinn elevo sus hombros.

-Bueno, es el primer día y me quedan tres años para acabar la preparatoria, así que, tendré en cuenta tu teoría—ambos sonrieron a medida que su desayuno terminaban los demás. Los dos jóvenes habían quedado en buenos términos aunque si la duda quedaba y un día Puck no se la aguanto y le pregunto a Quinn si él había sido el culpable de que ahora le gustaran las chicas, había sido gracioso, pero la rubia rotundamente negó argumentando que ella solo estaba evitando lo inevitable, y lo inevitable ya no lo podía evitar. A la rubia le gustaban las chicas y de eso ya habían pasado un año y muchas chicas estaban en su gran lista.

…

-Ella es Mercedes Jones y ella es Tina Cohen-Chang—presentó Artie a los gemelos—ellos son… —pero su introducción fue abruptamente interrumpida por Mercedes.

-Rachel Berry, Cosette en "_Los Miserables" _y Blaine Berry, Tom Sawyer en el musical del mismo—hablo la afroamericana con cierta admiración en su tono. Los dos morochos sonrieron abiertamente, al menos una persona los reconocía por su trabajo.

-Los mismos, es grandioso que sepas…Bueno—el ojí verde se sonrojo—es maravilloso que sepas de Broadway y de su escena musical—Mercedes sonrió abiertamente y se acercó a abrazar a Blaine quien recibió el abrazo un tanto sorprendido, después abrazo a Rachel quien la abrazo de vuelta.

-Entonces, si ustedes ha estado en Broadway, estoy segura que este año ganaremos los seccionales, ¡oh Dios!—exclamo la asiática—podremos ganar hasta las nacionales—los ojos de Tina comenzaron a brillar enormemente provocando gran alivio en los gemelos.

Los cinco chicos iniciaron su camino hasta la cafetería donde, Blaine como siempre, había ordenado la comida y bebida de su hermana y es que, Rachel era la luz de los ojos del chico, era la única chica en su vida y eso significaba cuidarla como el tesoro familiar que era. La morocha era amante de ser el centro de atención en la vida de los tres hombres que más le importaban en su vida, sus dos padres y por supuesto su hermano. Los gemelos tenían una gran química, ambos eran tan iguales tanto física como en su forma de pensar, tenían los mismos gustos, las mismas paciones, aficiones y más unidos no podían ser.

-¿Y por qué de una cuidad tan grande como Nueva York, se vinieron a una tan pequeña como Lima?—pregunto Tina una vez que los cinco estaban sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

-Bueno—hablo Rachel después de limpiarse finamente la comisura de la boca—nuestros dos padres—los tres chicos la miraron raro.

-Tenemos dos padres, somos producto del amor de dos hombres y una talentosa y hermosa mujer—aclaró Blaine.

-Como decía, nuestros padres comenzaran a hacer unos negocios con una familia de aquí en Ohio—termino de explicar la pequeña chica.

-Además, siempre es bueno conocer distintas partes del país y Lima es una muy ciudad muy hermosa y tranquila. Un cambio de ritmo, siempre es bueno para todos—Rachel miro a su hermano y le sonrió ala par que limpiaba con una servilleta el exceso de brillo labial en la mejilla del chico a causa de un beso.

-Ustedes son los hermanos más tiernos que he visto en mi vida—dijo Artie provocando la risa de los cuatros jóvenes en la mesa—rompen con el estereotipo de los gemelos, incluso rompen con el concepto que teníamos de ellos tomando en cuenta que los gemelos de esta escuela no se llevan ni la decima parte de lo bien que ustedes se llevan.

-¿Hay otro par de gemelos aquí?—pregunto Racel

-Los Fabray—hablo tina. Ambos hermanos miraron interesados a la asiática—ven a la rubia y al rubio cenizo de la mesa del centro—ambos asintieron—bueno, pues ellos son Kurt y Quinn Fabray. Bastante populares…

-En exceso, diría yo—le siguió Mercedes—Si no eres lo bastante bueno para ellos, no esperes ser tratado como un estudiante en esta escuela.

-¿Cómo esta eso?

-Digamos que los Fabray son bastante selectivos en cuanto a sus amistades se trata. Son los reyes de este lugar. Todo gira entorno a ellos, son dos estrellas de rock, literalmente—comentó el chico mirando discretamente a los gemelos.

-¿Tan influyentes son?—hablo Rachel y los tres chicos miraron a la castaña.

-Ellos son la influencia, realeza, orden, justicia y todo en esta escuela—dijo Artie—Quinn Fabray es como una combinación entre Robert Pattinson y Megan Fox, siempre es seguida y perseguida por los chicos y las chicas de esta escuela, pero esta más que claro que la rubia prefiere a las chicas y créeme cuando te digo que su lista de "amoríos" rebasa más de las 50 chicas—terminó de decir el chico

-Y Kurt Fabray—comenzó Tina—es un divo de pies a cabeza, se podría decir que es el más selectivo en todo, y si llegas a hacerle una cosa insignificante, será el responsable de hacer tu vida un infierno en la escuela—la morocha miro casi asustada a su hermano.

-Eso es totalmente inaceptable—murmuro Blaine

-Es ya común para todos nosotros—respondió Artie—después de todo son los Fabray y ellos pueden hacer cualquier cosa que se les venga en gana—terminó de decir el chico.

Rachel y Blaine disimuladamente posaron su mirada en los dos chicos en aquella mesa. Ambos eran casi iguales, solo que la chica era rubia y el chico era castaña claro, pero de allí en fuera, los dos eran bastante atractivos, ambos tenían ojos de color y por lo visto, eran el centro de aquella escuela. Los gemelos apartaron su vista del par y volvieron a lo suyo.

…

-Tres en punto—susurro Puck al oído de Quinn. La rubia disimuladamente giro su cabeza hasta la derecha y se topo con aquella chica. Miro a Puck y le sonrió para después volver su mirada a la susodicha. La miro detenidamente, castaña, de piel bronceada y a lo lejos se miraba hermosa pero con un tipo de belleza a la cual ella no estaba acostumbrada. Después miró al chico que estaba a su lado, igual a Rachel solo que sin la piel bronceada.

-¡Hey Kurt!—grito la rubia obteniendo la atención de su gemelo—Tres en punto—el castaña claro hizo caso al llamado de su hermana y volteo a ver a los gemelos. Una sonrisa engreída se poso en los labios de aquel chico.

Y no era un secreto a voces el saber que a Kurt le gustaran los chicos. Lo supo desde que tenía 6 años, no fue un problema, hablar de su orientación sexual con sus padres nunca fue un problema, tenían sus ideales y valores, pero un hijo era más importante que lo que la gente dijera de ellos, eso decían los Fabray, padres de los gemelos.

Y, no es que no los hermanos Fabray se odiaran, simplemente ambos eran completamente diferentes. Kurt siempre con esa idea del amor por siempre y un final feliz. Su creencia en el amor, las relaciones, la fidelidad, el atamiento a otra persona, mientras que Quinn era lo contrarió, simplemente la idea de "relación" le erizaba los vellos. No era buena con las relaciones, su relación más duradera fue con Puck y de eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo mierda sabes que es gay?—pregunto Santana al conocer esa sonrisa coqueta y arrogante en el rostro de Kurt. El chico poso sus ojos azules en los negros de Santana y comenzó a hablar.

-Mira a tu alrededor, Santana y dime, solo dime un chico, que aparte de mi, por supuesto, se vista decentemente en esta escuela—la latina comenzó su recorrido con la mirada y observo a los chicos, la mayoría portada pantalones de mezclilla con camisas y tenis, después fijo su mirada en el morocho y callo en la realidad de las palabras de Kurt.

-Puede que sea metro sexual o que no sea de aquí—le dijo al chico

-La única razón es: o es Gay o como tú dices, es de otro estado o país—dijo al ver nuevamente al morocho que sonreía—Y la chica es idéntica a él. Un par de gemelos más—sonrió

-La chica es muy hermosa, ¿no Quinn?—la rubia no había despegado su mirada de la morocha, pero al escuchar a voz de Brittany, desvió su mirada y con una sonrisa, asintió.

…

-Cuidado Blaine—el chico miro a Tina confundido—Kurt no te ha quitado la mirada desde hace unos minutos—termino de decir la chica.

-Y tu Rachel—hablo Mercedes—cuidado con Quinn.

-Lo que quieren siempre lo consiguen—concluyó Artie.

-Cuidado tendremos, lo que menos quiero y hablo por mi—agrego Rachel—es tener algo con personas como ellos.

-Opino lo mismo—hablo Blaine el dirigir una mirada a la mesa de los gemelos. Vio como Kurt comenzaba a sonreírle y como Quinn no quitaba la mirada de su hermana.

-Recuerden que son los Fabray—Blaine se levanto al mismo tiempo que Rachel.

-Y nosotros los Berry—concluyó Rachel con una gran sonrisa en sus labios—Tenemos que ir a hablar con el Profesor Shuester para nuestro reclutamiento en el club. Nos vemos después—fue tajante pero sin ser grosera la chica al tiempo que caminaba a la par de su hermano gemelo.

Artie perdió de la vista a los gemelos y después poso su mirada en los Fabray, los cuales, después de seguir inquisitoriamente con la mirada a los hermanos, volvieron su mirada a la mesa. Artie después miro a sus dos amigas y sonrió.

-Ya era tiempo que los Fabray tuvieran algo de competencia—terminó de decir con una sonrisa aquel chico.

¡Hola de nuevo!

Bueno, pues nueva historia como lo había anunciado. No voy a decir mucho sobre esta, sin embargo espero que les guste.

También quiero agradecer por las muestras de apoyo poniéndome en favoritos al igual con las posteriores historias que he publicado, espero y esta sea, al igual, de su agrado.


	2. The Look

Capítulo 2

The Look

Había pasado ya una semana desde que los hermanos Berry habían llegado a Lima y para ser más precisos, una semana desde que habían cambiado su vida neoyorkina para comenzar una más tranquila. No podían quejarse, se la estaban pasando bien, bueno, eso si quitas el hecho de que la mayoría de los alumnos te ven como dos especímenes raros, en la buena forma si es que eso era posible.

Y es que, no había día en la cual los Berry no fueran tema de conversación en la escuela. Toda la escuela hablaban de aquellos hermanos, que si su ropa, que si los solos en el club Glee. En una semana, y por más loco que pudiera escucharse o verse, los gemelos ya tenían sus propios seguidores. Era bastante extraño y confuso, aun no entendían el funcionamiento de la escuela aquella.

-Hey—la pequeña chica desvió su mirada de su casillero para posarla al dueño de la voz. Finn Hudson hacía su aparición con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola…—Rachel esperaba el nombre del chico, en una semana no se podía aprender los nombres de todas las personas que le hablaban o la saludaban por mucho que ella quisiera.

-Finn. Vamos juntos en Historia—dijo con una gran sonrisa. La morocha asintió, recordando al chico. Se sentaba a dos mesas separado de ella. Por lo que había presenciado el chico no era muy "brillante" en aquella clase, o en alguna otra.

-Oh, el QB del equipo de futbol—el chico alto asintió y se acercó un poco más haciendo que la pequeña chica retrocediera un poco.

-Hola, Rachel—suspiro aliviada al escuchar la voz de Puck. No, en verdad, que estaba agradecida de que Puck hubiese llegado a "salvarla"

-Hola, Puck—contesto el saludo con una gran sonrisa ante la mirada confusa del chico alto.

-¿Qué onda, bro?—Finn solo elevo su cabeza a modo de saludo— ¿nos vamos?—pregunto extendiendo su brazo a la morocha.

-Claro—dijo enredando su delgado brazo entre el del fornido chico—Nos vemos después, Finn—se despidió cerrando su casillero y caminando junto con Puck, dejando a Finn confundido y molesto al mismo tiempo—Gracias a Dios que llegaste, Puck.

-Finn puede ser algo bastante, raro. Y más cuando la chica con la que habla es bastante hermosa—inmediatamente las mejillas de la castaña comenzaron a cobrar un color colorado. El chico el mohawk simplemente sonrió.

-Bueno, después de todo, el capitán del equipo de Futbol debe de estar con la capitana de la escuadra de porristas, ¿no es así?—al pasar, todos los chicos que estaban por aquel pasillo, se les quedaban viendo raros. Noah Puckerman no era muy amable con las personas, y mucho menos con los de nuevo ingreso, ¿Qué tenía Rachel de diferente?

-Bueno, Quinn es la capitana de las porristas y déjame decirte que lo menos que quiere es tener a Finn a su lado. Digamos que, porrista capitana con futbolista capitán, aquí en McKinley no aplican—termino de decir con una sonrisa. Rachel se imito a hacer lo mismo. Ambos chicos habían caminado hasta su salón donde tomarían una de las tres clases que compartían juntos.

¿De donde surgió esa amistad tan repentina entra la chica nueva y uno de los chicos más populares y odiados de la escuela? Bueno, Noah Puckerman y Rachel Berry viven solo a dos casas de distancia. Nada fuera de lo normal, comenzaron a hablarse después de aquel día en la cafetería cuando Puck la había mirado. Sin imaginarse que aquellos gemelos vivían tan cerca de él.

Puck no era muy sociable y mucho menos con las personas nuevas, pero era imposible no caer rendido ante la sonrisa inmaculada y preciosa de Rachel Berry. Su repentina amistad, había comenzado hacía días atrás, cuando Blaine junto con su hermana habían salido a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Ambos se asustaron al escuchar ruidos bajo los arbustos, pero al final de cuentas, solo era Puck que se estaba escondiendo de cierta chica que lo buscaba.

Un saludo que se extendió a una platica de casi dos horas y media marcaban el inició de lo que sería una amistad. Puck había quedado encantado con la sonrisa y la facilidad de palabra de Rachel. Nunca antes es sus 17 años le había pasado eso con una chica; dejarlo simple y llanamente anonadado, no sabía si era la sonrisa, sus ojos marrones, su cara o la personalidad de Rachel, pero el tren de Puck se había detenido en la estación de Rachel Berry.

* * *

-Tomen cinco chicas—grito Quinn. Camino hasta las gradas donde su bote con agua a temperatura ambiente la esperaba. Le guiño el ojo a la porrista que se lo había dado, dejando a la chica con serias dificultades para respirar.

-¿No te cansas?—le pregunto Santana llegando repentinamente donde estaba la rubia. La latina tomo un trago de su agua entregada por la misma porrista y fijo su mirada penetrante en Quinn.

-No estoy haciendo algo malo—le dijo sonriendo. Santana solo negó con la cabeza y suspiro pesadamente.

Quinn era buena chica, se conocían desde siempre. Había ido al jardín de niños juntas para continuar su amistad en la primaría y secundaría y ahora en la preparatoria; pero en ocasiones, Quinn hacía cosas que lastimaban a los demás, contando los sentimientos de las chicas con las que se "relacionaba".

Y es que desde que Quinn al finalizar la secundaría se dio cuenta de que era lesbiana, se puso a experimentar con cuanta chica se le ponía en frente. Y, bueno, ella no quería amor, no quería una relación, ella quería experimentar su sexualidad, descubrir lo que ser lesbiana conllevaba, pero Quinn Fabray convirtió su homosexualidad en promiscuidad.

Cada fiesta, era una nueva conquista, cada desaparición repentina de la rubia era por que seguramente estaría en alguna de las habitaciones de alguna de las casas donde hacían esas fiestas clandestinas, con alguna que otra chica mucho mayor que ella o menor, no importaba, eran mujeres que querían diversión o experimentar, y bueno, ella era Quinn Fabray.

Sus dos primeros años de secundaría hacia habían sido. Sexo, alcohol, fiestas, sin importarle nada más. Hasta que su padre, freno su comportamiento indecente y no digno de un Fabray, si bien había sido tolerante al saber que su única hija era gay, no lo sería con el comportamiento de su hija, había una reputación, la cual tenían que cuidar.

Quinn había accedido, pero en el fondo solo era una actuación para que su padre la pudiera dejar en paz. Si bien, Quinn seguía con su mismo estilo de vida, pero ahora lo hacía de una manera más discreta y sin llamar la atención.

-Eres una zorra, Quinn—una gran sonrisa se puso en los labios delgados y rosas de la rubia y mirando a su amiga encogió sus hombros y le respondió…

-Al menso soy una zorra decente—Santana suspiro y negó con su cabeza al mirar como Quinn gritaba que el tiempo se había terminado y que regresarían a seguir con esa rutina que simulaba los ejercicios del campamento militar.

-¡Vamos, Santana!—escucho que gritaba la rubia.

* * *

-Necesitamos más miembros para el club—dijo sin más preámbulos Artie, quien llegaba a la mesa donde se encontraba Rachel ya con Blaine.

-Y nadie se va a querer unir—le siguió Mercedes quien tomaba un poco de su jugo de manzana.

-No lo entiendo. En Nueva York, pertenecer a un club Glee es como pertenecer a una banda de Rock—los dos chicos junto con Tina rieron ante el comentario de Blaine. El chico de los ojos verde humo los miro confundido y con el seño ligeramente fruncido.

-Blaine, querido. Ya no estas en Nueva York—le soltó Tina—en esta escuela, pertenecer al club Glee es sinónimo de ser un perdedor y de recibir un granizado todos los días—Rachel ahora miraba confundida a la asiática.

-Ya sean los jugadores de futbol o las porristas, se encargan de que a los que están hasta debajo de la pirámide, comenzando con los chicos de ajedrez, seguidos por nosotros, darle los buenos días con un granizado en la cara. Solo por no ser tan populares como ellos—la chica de los ojos color avellana tono el resentimiento y la tristeza en la voz de Artie. Después desvió su mirada a Tina y Mercedes, quienes solo alzaron los hombros.

-Eso es bullying y tiene que ser castigado—hablo Blaine

-Como te dijo Tina, chico—lo miro Mercedes—no estas en Nueva York y esta escuela gira más en lo que digan los Fabray que lo que diga el director de la escuela.

Indignación era la palabra correcta para describir como se sentía Rachel Berry junto con su hermano. Una total falta de respeto hacía el derecho de expresión de los demás estudiantes, falta de respeto a los derechos individuales; los estudiantes de alto rango de aquella escuela no tenían ningún derecho de marcar su "superioridad" de esa manera contra los otros estudiantes.

Una vez en su antigua escuela, Rachel presenció como uno de los chicos del equipo de natación era acosado por uno del equipo de Rugby, inmediatamente corrió con el director, quien resultaba ser tío de la castaña. El chico fue expulsado por atentar con la estabilidad física y psicológica de aquel otro chico, pero eso no quedo así. El jugador de Rugby junto con sus padres, acordaron que el chico debía tomar asistencia psicológica.

Un ambiente seguro, fácil de estar y decente eran las bases principales para que los estudiantes de cualquier escuela pudiera dar su mayor nivel escolar. Y saber que las porristas y los jugadores hacían eso, intranquilizaban a la castaña y sabía que a su hermano también, por lo que, después de la escuela, hablarían con sus padres sobre ese asunto.

-Aunque es raro que a ustedes a una semana de estar aquí—los miro Tina—no les hayan dado "la bienvenida"

-Eso es raro—ambos gemelos la miraron con obviedad—lo siento, pero es la costumbre, yo creo—diciendo lo ultimo en susurro adhiriendo su mirada a su emparedado.

-Hola—la chica volteó su mirada para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Finn. Artie, Blaine, Tina y Mercedes se quedaron admirados, jamás, ¡NUNCA! Un jugador de futbol y mucho menos, Finn Hudson, el capitán del equipo de futbol, se había acercado a la zona de los "perdedores".

-Hola Finn—el chico sonrió y se sentó junto con la castaña quien sonreía amigablemente al chico—Mira, él es mi hermano gemelo—presento la diva.

-Blaine Berry—extendió la mano y Finn la tomó

-Un gusto—termino con una sonrisa

-Y ellos son Tina, Artie y Mercedes—el futbolista solo sonrió

-Lo sé. El año pasado estuvimos juntos en el club Glee—dijo en un susurro.

-Lastima que te ya no regresaste—escupió con amargura Artie.

-Lo siento, amigo, es solo que… —pero el chico alto no pudo terminar

-Tu estatus. Lo sabemos. Y si tanto te importa tu maldita reputación no sé que diablos haces en la "zona de los perdedores" así la llamaron tu y los demás cabezas huecas de los jugadores de futbol, ¿no es así?—trabajosamente Finn trago saliva y tanto Rachel como Blaine posaron su mirada en la cara molesta de Tina.

-No, Tina, escucha… —la asiática negó haciendo que el futbolista se callara.

-No me des explicaciones—y sin decir una palabra más, Tina abandono la mesa. Mercedes se disculpo y salió corriendo tras la chica siendo seguida de Artie. Finn pasó una de sus manos por sus cabellos y suspiro pesadamente.

-En una semana que tengo conviviendo con ella, nunca la había visto comportarse de esa manera—hablo Blaine mirando al chico

-Por mi culpa ellos no ganaron las regionales del año pasado y así no pasaron a las nacionales—dijo mirando a los gemelos.

-¿Por qué harías algo así?—Finn iba a abrir su boca, pero escucho como uno de los jugadores lo llamaban. El chico alto se disculpo y sin decir más abandono la mesa dejando a los dos gemelos levemente confundidos.

-No me gusta, Rachel—fue sincero su gemelo.

-Cálmate, Blaine. El único hombre en estos momentos eres tú—dijo con una sonrisa

-Eres increíble—dijo para tomar sus cosas y caminar al lado de su hermana.

* * *

Pequeños gemidos se escuchaban dentro de uno de los baños más alejados de aquel lugar. Los besos, las carisias, los suspiros. Quinn besando apasionadamente a una chica un poco más baja que ella, cabello castaño obscuro y ojos cafés, de nombre Alejandra, se dejaba ver en aquel baño.

Las manos agiles de la rubia bajaban imparablemente por el largo de las piernas bien formadas de aquella chica, quien con el roce de los dedos contra su piel, dejaba salir suspiros ahogados en el cuello de la porrista. Quinn tomo con fuerza el cuerpo delgado entre sus manos y la acorralo en una de las esquinas de aquel diminuto lugar, volviéndola a besar de una manera más pasional y hambrienta. Después los labios finos y rosas de Quinn bajaron hasta devorar el delgado cuello bronceado de Alex.

El contacto de los labios de Quinn contra su cuello era como un mar de sensaciones maravillosas que no podía describir con palabras. Tomo el rostro de la rubia y poso sus labios carmesís sobre los de la rubia, besándola nuevamente. Quinn camino hasta quedar sentada en la taza del sanitario con Alex sobre ella y sin imaginarlo, la rubia comenzó ese camino hasta que sus manos quejaron pegadas a los glúteos bien formados de la latina chica.

El ambiente comenzaba a calentarse más que el mismo sol, literalmente. Las manos de Quinn se introdujeron dentro de la blusa de porrista de Alex haciendo camino hasta llegar a los pechos de la chica y apretarlos levemente. Un gemido ahogado se dejo escuchar, y fue el último, escucharon como tres golpes se hacían presentes sobre la puerta.

-Es hora—grito Santana para después salir por completo de lugar. Quinn suspiro desesperada y quito a la chica de su regazo. Le sonrió levemente y mojo un poco su cara mientras sentía la mirada penetrante de Alex.

-Al parecer moveremos esto para mi casa—la voz de Alex era sensual. Tenía un acento no muy marcado, pero al final de cuenta un acento que para Quinn era la cosa más sexy de la chica.

-Al parecer no—fue sincera—Lo siento

-¿Por qué no?—inquirió la chica

-Por que no, Alex—y sin decir una palabra más, la rubia dejaba el baño, dejando a una Alejandra sumamente molesta y desesperaba. Siempre era lo mismo con aquella rubia. Era un maldito milagro cuando sus encuentros no completados en la escuela, continuaban en algún otro lugar.

-Sigo en lo dicho: eres una zorra, Quinn Fabray—la rubia rodo los ojos.

-Cállate—la rubia suspiro al ver a su hermano. Y es que el chico estaba haciendo lo mismo de siempre. Haciéndole la vida imposible a un chico por su ropa. Muchas veces le había dicho a su gemelo que, el que el fuera un fashionista, no quería decir que los demás lo fueran—Kurt—grito al chico quien inmediatamente rodo los ojos y camino hasta llegar con su hermana.

-Estaba a punto de hacerle entender que las rayas no van con los cuadros—Quinn soltó una bufada de aire y puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano.

-Mira, no eres Joan Rivers y esto—señalo la escuela—no es Fashion Police—la latina sonrió y el gemelos rodo los ojos—ahora, vamos que se nos hace tarde para algebra—no tuvo remedio más que seguir a su hermana hasta llegar al salón de algebra. Los gemelos llegaron junto con Santa, esa era la única clase que los tres tenían juntos. El profesor Stewart miraba la pizarra para después mirar a los tres chicos.

-Pero que sorpresa. Los tres mosqueteros llegan tarde—ironizó el profesor—no los quiero juntos—les advirtió—Señorita López usted va con Madeleine, Señor Fabray usted con el señor Berry y Quinn, tu te vas con la señorita Berry. Y no quiero protestas—no espero respuesta. El profesor siguió con los apuntes en el pizarrón. Sin más remedio los tres tomaron sus respectivos asientos. Quinn miro a su hermano el cual sonrió coquetamente pasando su lengua alrededor de sus labios cerrándole el ojo a su hermana, quien solo lo miro con cara de asco.

Tomo su cuaderno y comenzó a tomar notas. No era necesario, puesto que ella era de retención auditiva. No necesitaba tomar apuntes para entender o grabarse las cosas que los profesores explicaban, pero la clase del Profesor Stewart era diferente. Si no la miraba escribiendo, la mandaba directo a la prefectura y un reporte más de ese profesor no podía tener.

Al cabo de los minutos el profesor hablaba y hablaba, pero ella había perdido todo contacto con la realidad. Ese tema ya lo había visto, no importaba mucho, de cualquier manera, aprobaría cualquier examen que aquel profesor le pusiera. Su cabeza estaba totalmente recargada en la mesa, su mirada verde estaba de lleno en la cara de su compañera de mesa, quien era la misma que había visto en la cafetería hacía una semana.

La miraba disimuladamente. Una piel de envidia, bronceada y con pequeños lunares en el perfil que estaba mirando de la chica. Su cabello castaño le caía sobre sus hombros tocando su espalda. Ladeo un poco su cabeza para notar el color de los ojos de la chica, marrones, claro. Sonrió disimuladamente y elevo su cabeza por completo y la hecho para atrás tratando de poder mirar el cuerpo de la chica por completo, no esta mal, pensó la rubia al ver como aquel vestido corto de la morena dejaba entre ver las piernas bronceadas de Rachel.

-Esta claro, señorita Fabray—Quinn cerro sus ojos y abriéndolos poco a poco se encontró con aquel profesor.

-Con claro a que se refiere—el salón entero comenzó a reírse a excepción de Blaine y Rachel.

-No se haga la graciosa—el profesor camino hasta su escritorio y sobo su cien mirando a la rubia— ¿Qué vamos a hacer con usted?

-No tiene por qué hacerlo, profesor. Por eso están mis padres—las risas volvieron y el profesor negó con la cabeza.

-Terminen los ejercicios de la página 23 a la 25. Eso es todo, pueden retirarse—el profesor se retiro. Rachel tomaba sus cosas y esperaba a que Blaine terminara de recoger las suyas, pero simplemente el chico no terminaba.

-Hola, soy Kurt—extendió su mano y el moreno la tomo—Un gusto conocerte

-Blaine Berry. Lo mismo digo—Kurt sonrió—Bueno, me tengo que ir. Un gusto nuevamente—se despidió cordialmente del chico quien solo sonrió y tomo la mano del moreno, quien quería soltarse, pero no podía.

Rachel por su parte golpeaba el suelo rápidamente desesperada por la espera. No le gustaba esperar, era uno de sus defectos, se desesperaba fácilmente. Quinn la miraba atentamente, se había quedado dándole una escusa más patética a Santana: _Esperare a Kurt, nos vemos después_ lo que para Santana era _me quedare hostigando a la chica nueva. _

-Es mi hermano. No se despegara de tu chico en un buen rato—los ojos marrones de la castaña se posaron en la chica.

-No es **mi chico**—remarco la palabra—es mi hermano gemelo, por si no lo notaste—Quinn sonrió ante el tono que la estaba utilizando con ella.

-Mi mal. Gemelos por lo que veo—la chica asintió—era tiempo que hubiera otra pareja de gemelos en la escuela—Rachel no dijo nada y Quinn frunció el ceño.

-Soy Quinn—dijo

-Rachel Berry—la rubia la miro detenidamente. Nunca una chica la había tratado como Rachel en esos momentos. Quinn no podía creer la actitud de la chica pequeña, oh por que si, Quinn Fabray había inspeccionado a Rachel de pies a cabeza.

-Lo siento, ¿nos vamos?—Rachel tomo el brazo de su hermano.

-Un gusto—le dijo sonrieron levemente a la rubia para darle una ultima mirada. Blaine les sonrió a la chica y al chico que llegaba y se ponía justo detrás de su hermana.

-Vaya—fue lo único que dijo Kurt

-Así es… Vaya—la mirada verde de la rubia se mezclo con la azul de su hermano—Vi las miradas que le dabas al chico—el rubio cenizo sonrió

-Y yo las que le dabas a la morocha—la rubia solo sonrió, tomo sus cosas y comenzaron a caminar fuera del salón.

-Miradas, miradas y más miradas. Veo a tu nueva conquista, Fabray—la chica paso un brazo sobre los hombros de Santana y sonrió.

-Uno nunca sabe, mi querida Santana. Vamos Kurt—los tres salieron de las instalaciones de la escuela para reunirse con Brittany. A lo lejos, Quinn y Kurt miraban a los gemelos Berry.

Sería algo interesante. Pensaron ambos hermanos.

* * *

¿Qué pasó?

Dios, en verdad **MUCHAS GRACIAS** por las alertas, los favoritos y comentarios sobre el fic. En verdad es increíble.

Solo decir que el fic irá _lento. _Pero no tanto.

Bueno, una vez MUCHAS GRACIAS.


	3. Let's Work

Hola

Primero que nada, muchas gracias por los comentarios, las alertas y los favoritos que le han dado al fic, en verdad. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando con tan solo dos capítulos.

A diferencia de otros fics que he escrito, este ira lento en cuanto a una RELACIÓN COMPLETA entre Quinn y Rachel. ACLARO, Si hay FABERRY en los próximos capítulos, sin embargo no es una relación (creo que di muchos spoilers)

Como sea…. ¿alguna vez les dije que soy **FAN DE PUCKLEBERRY**? ;)

El próximo capítulo se llama: **Blame it to the Alchohol**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Let's Work

-Bien jóvenes—hablo el profesor Adams—El trabajo para final de parcial, que será la próxima semana. Será un trabajo de investigación conformada por cuatro equipos de cuatro personas. No se adelanten a los hechos, jóvenes—les dijo mirando como comenzaban a organizarse—es costumbre que los mismos de siempre se juntan en sus grupitos, dejándole la responsabilidad a uno solo y llevándose créditos que no les corresponde. Los equipos los formare yo—el salón completo comenzó a murmuran cosas sin sentido—Y guarden silenció por favor—todos guardaron silencio y el profesor comenzó a agrupar a los chicos—Por ultimo, la Srita. Fabray con el Sr. Berry, el sr. Abrams y el chico nuevo, el Sr. Flanagan—Quinn miro a su equipo. Dos perdedores y uno no tanto, _maravilloso equipo, _pensó la rubia.

Regularmente sus equipos eran conformados por Santana, Britt, ella y Alex, los cuales asistían a esa clase del Sr. Adams. Ahora tendría que convivir con esos chicos a los cuales en su vida les había hablado, a excepción de Blaine.

El profesor continúo dando las explicaciones de la investigación. Una investigación simple sobre las formas de gobierno establecidas en el mundo, presentación con un mínimo de 20 diapositivas y con una actividad para reforzar la clase.

La rubia rodo los ojos, para nada que le gustaban ese tipo de exposiciones y mucho menos con el equipo que le había tocado. Ladeo su cabeza y miro a Blaine quien tomaba notas y de vez en cuando dirigía su mirada a la pizarra, después miro a los otros dos chicos y suspiro pesadamente. Había visto a Artie por los pasillos, claro, lo recordaba. Le habían dado una buena dosis de granizados, cuando se entero que el chico estaba tratando de conquistar a su rubia amiga; y al otro chico, no lo había visto en su vida, y se encargaría de darle la bienvenida.

-Eso es todo, jóvenes—los estudiantes comenzaron a recoger sus pertenencias—el equipo de la Srita. Fabray es el primero en comenzar. El lunes los veo con su exposición—sin decir nada más el profesor tomo sus cosas y salió del salón.

-Hoy es martes, así que tenemos miércoles, jueves y viernes para terminar la exposición—hablo Blaine haciendo que la rubia girara sus ojos.

-Si nos vamos a juntar en alguna casa, asegúrense de que sea después de las 4—los chicos miraron a la rubia—entrenamiento de porrista—dijo con tono de obviedad.

-Bien, hoy en mí casa a las 5—dijo Blaine—mi dirección se las doy en la última clase—refiriéndose a Rory y Quinn quienes simplemente asintieron. El chico sonrió para después salir del salón junto con Artie—Hasta luego

-Bye—dijo la rubia—Te puedes retirar ya—El irlandés simplemente asintió y torpemente salió prácticamente corriendo de aquel lugar. Era Fabray después de todo.

. .

-Puck, no insistas—le dijo la diva al chico

-¿Por qué no?—el camino de Rachel fue interrumpido por Noah, quien se había puesto frente a la chica—Anda, Rachel, será fenomenal y Blaine puede asistir—la pequeña chica suspiro pesadamente.

Desde el segundo periodo de clase, Puck había estado tratando de convencer a la chica para que este fin de semana, asistiera a una fiesta típica de cada fin de semana en la casa del futbolista. Rachel no quería asistir, pero la insistencia con la que Puck la estaba abordando, era casi mayor al límite de su paciencia.

-No es por eso, Puck. Simplemente no me apetece ir—el chico del mohawk rodo los ojos.

-Es la primera vez en mi vida—dramatizo el chico—en la que le ruego a una chica para que asista a una fiesta del "Puck-zilla". No es normal que yo haga eso, regularmente, ellos me ruegan a mi para que los invite. ¿Qué me has hecho Rachel Berry?—grito el futbolista llamando la atención de los estudiantes a su alrededor.

-Oye, la dramática soy yo—miro directamente a los ojos verdosos de Puck y suspiro—Bien—dijo finalmente provocando la sonrisa de Puck—pero Blaine ira conmigo. Dios, Puck—exclamo avergonzada al ver el "baile" de victoria del futbolista.

-Anda—le hablo—te acompañare a tu siguiente clase—Rachel le sonrió dulcemente a su amigo.

Le gustaba estar alrededor de Puck. El chico era súper dulce y atento con ella, a pesar de que con el resto de los demás era un prepotente e imbécil. Rachel, en las tres semanas que tenía conociendo al chico, había tratado de hacerle entender a su amigo que su forma de tratar a las personas no era adecuada y la había escuchado por dos días, sin embargo, después volvía a ser el mismo.

En parte, Rachel comprendía la actitud de Noah, según el, tenía una reputación que cuidar; por otra parte, estaban sus amistades. Los jugadores de Futbol hacían cierta presión al resto de los jugadores para que se comportaran como simios, sin intención de ofender a aquellos lindos animales. Y por ultimo estaba, Quinn. La abeja reina de la escuela. El mundo escolar giraba entorno a aquella chica rubia.

Rachel se había dedicado a observar discretamente cada acción que la chica hacía. Era la capitana de las porristas, hermana de Kurt Fabray y dueña de la escuela. Era como un monarca a principios del imperio romano, quien hacia acto de presencia en las humillaciones a los chicos, daba ordenes y se encargaba de que nada se hiciera sin tomarla a ella en cuenta. Esa actitud molestaba a la diva, en verdad que lo hacía, pero lo que no quería mantener un contacto más allá de una simple relación de compañerismo con aquella chica.

-Hola—la cabeza de Rachel dio un giro de 90° para darse cuenta del dueño de la voz—Soy Kurt Fabray, lamento no haberme presentado correctamente las ultimas semanas—Kurt extendió su mano y Rachel la tomo.

-Rachel—pero el chico la interrumpió

-Rachel Berry, lo se. Tengo dos semanas observándote, y me encanta tu sentido de la moda. Es tan neoyorkino y simplemente fuera de lugar para Ohio.

-Ok. Gracias—dijo no muy convencida—supongo—el chico sonrió

-Escucha—hablo una vez que el silencio inundaba en el lugar—no todo lo que dicen de mi es verdad. Bueno, la mayor parte lo es, pero no soy tan malo como todo el mundo cree que soy. En verdad me gustas, como amiga—aclaro haciendo que Rachel sonriera.

-Es bueno saberlo, Kurt.

-En verdad me gustaría ser tu amigo—continuo con una gran sonrisa. Esta actitud había desconcertado un poco a la morocha. En su cabeza las palabras de Tina retumbaban: _Los Fabray no son tan amables con una persona, a menos que quieran sacar provecho de esta. _Kurt se miraba buena persona, no como sus amigos lo habían descrito, sin embargo, no puedes juzgar a una persona por lo que dicen de ella, sin antes llegar a conocerla.

-Por supuesto—dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa. ¿Qué es lo que podía perder? Simplemente necesitaba ser cuidadosa en cuanto al chico constara.

-¡Estupendo!—exclamo con alegría en su voz. Rachel cerro su casillero para que después sintiera como Kurt tomaba su brazo y lo enredaba entre el suyo, casi igual a lo que Puck hacía con ella. Ambos chicos caminaron por todo el pasillo ante la miraba de incredulidad de los estudiantes de aquella escuela.

¿Qué tenía Rachel Berry que había conquistado el corazón de uno de los chicos más irritantes de la escuela como Puck, y se había ganado el privilegio de caminar del brazo al lado de Kurt Fabray?

. .

Quinn estaba sentada junto con Brittany y Santana mientras las tres miraban como el resto de las porristas realizaban una coreografía que había sido montada hacía unas horas. La rubia posaba sus dedos en su cien, dando un leve masaje. Suspiro pesadamente y apago la música ante la mirada confusa de Brittany y la aprobatoria de Santana.

-Es un asco—fue directa y dura. Quinn Fabray era como un clon de Sue Silvestre, solo que más joven y más hermoso, por supuesto.

-Quinn—hablo Alex, una chica con la que Quinn había tenido algunos encuentras "casuales"—acabas de montar la coreografía, es normal que no nos salga a la perfección—la rubia hizo un ademán, para que la chica detuviera su discurso.

-No hice alguna pregunta ¿o si?—la chica solo rodos los ojos—es lo que pensé—dijo con una sonrisa—omitiendo el absurdo comentario de Alex. La coreografía es un asco y necesitan mejorarla para mañana, no me importa si no se tienen que ir de la escuela para que el cometido llegue a su efectuación. Si para mañana este numero no sale a la perfección, no querrán ver a una Quinn Fabray enojada—sin decir más, los pasos de la rubia fueron seguidos por Santana y Brittany hasta quedar fuera del campo de porristas.

-Quinn—le hablo tiernamente la rubia a la chica

-Dime Britt…

-¿No crees que fuiste muy dura con las chicas?—la rubia sonrió ante la pregunta de su amiga.

-Lo mismo hizo Sue con nosotras y ahora míranos—dijo la rubia—estamos en la cima. Lo hago por su bien, Britt—termino de decir con un tono dulce provocando la risa tierna de la rubia.

-Anda, clon de Sue Silvestre—le llamo Santana provocando la risa de las dos rubias.

-Lo olvidaba, no podré ir a tu casa, Santana—las tres chicas continuaban su camino hasta las afueras de aquella escuela. El horario escolar había terminado hacía unas horas, pero ellas se quedaban ensayado las pesadas rutinas de las porristas.

-¿Nueva conquista?—la rubia solo rodo sus ojos

-No, por ahora—Brittany caminaba en silencio tomada de la mano de Santana. No le gustaba entrometerse en las platicas de su novia con su amiga, al final de cuenta, siempre hacia corajes absurdos ante el comportamiento de su capitana—Tengo una cita en la casa de los Berry—la latina la miro perpleja.

-¿Tan rápido cayo la chica?

-No es precisamente con ella. Es con su hermano. Estamos juntos en el equipo del profesor Adams, ¡Dios! Estabas en la clase santana—la latina elevo una ceja y sonrió

-Tenía cosas más interesantes a las cuales prestar mi atención, no todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor—Quinn elevo una ceja—bueno, al menos el mío no. Así que, ¿los Berry? Me enferman los Fabray

-¿Ahora que?

-Mira quien viene allá—Quinn obedeció y sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía. Su hermano gemelo, con aquella chica que la había tratado tan indiferente, con la hermana de Blaine, con Rachel Berry. Se tallo los ojos, para cerciorarse que lo que miraba no era producto de su imaginación, pero no lo era. Los dos chicos habían llegado hasta donde estaban las tres porristas. Los dos chicos llegaban junto a ellas con una gran sonrisa en los rostros.

-Hola—saludo Kurt. Brittany abrazo al chico y se puso enfrente de Rachel

-Hola, soy Brittany S. Pierce, pero tu puedes llamarme Britt—Rachel sonrió delicadamente ante el entusiasmo de la rubia porrista.

-Un gusto, Britt. Soy Rachel Berry—un abrazo fue lo que recibió Rachel por parte de la chica.

-Ella es Santana López, pero….

-Solo Santana, Britt. —la latina miraba de arriba abajo a la neoyorkina. Rachel se sentía incomoda ante la inspección a la cual estaba siendo sometida. En sus tres semanas de escuela, nunca había hablado con aquellas chicas, a excepción de Quinn, conversación a la cual no se lo podía dar ese nombre.

-Mucho gusto, Santana—fue lo único que dijo Rachel. Kurt solo rodo los ojos ante el comportamiento de la porrista.

-Ella es mi hermana—continuó Kurt con la presentación

-Si, la conozco, ya tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos—el rostro de la rubia se torno serio, pero sin perder la sonrisa media de su rostro.

-Si, lo hicimos—dijo elevando esa ceja característica, símbolo de flirteo. Santana desvió su mirada hasta la rubia y una bufada se le escapo al ver la acción de su amiga, después miraba la posición de Rachel y sonrió. Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta que con Rachel, su rubia amiga, no iba a poder jugar.

-Creo que me tengo que ir, Blaine me esta esperando—apuntó a su hermano el cual estaba con los chicos del Club Glee—Fue un gusto pasar este día contigo Kurt—se despidió de un beso en la mejilla—y un gusto conocerlas a ustedes—Santana solo asintió y Britt abrazo a la chica—Con permiso—dijo para darle una ultima mirada al grupo de chicas y partir hasta donde estaba su hermano.

Kurt había notado el comportamiento de la chica con su hermana. Muy diferente al como se había comportado con el durante el día. El gemelo sonrió al ver como la mirada de su hermana recorría silenciosamente el cuerpo de la morena. Y es que, no podía negar que aquella chica tenía lo suyo. Parecía una modelo de ropa interior de rasgos judíos, oh si, Kurt había inspeccionado de maravilla a la morena.

-Ella no será presa fácil, Fabray—lentamente los ojos verdes de Quinn se despegaron de las piernas de la morena para penetrarse en la mirada negra de Santana.

-Yo soy Quinn Fabray—su hermano puso una mano en el hombro de su hermana y la miro.

-Te lo digo yo, puede que la haya conocido solo hace 4 horas, pero, Rachel Berry no es como las chiquillas tontas a las cuales usas y desechas como un clínex, Quinn. Eso tenlo por seguro—no dijo nada más y se metió al carro para que minutos después Quinn se adentrara en el.

. .

-Concéntrate Puckerman—dijo Rachel sin siquiera mirar los ojos ahumados de su acompañante. Puck simplemente bufo y se acomodó perfectamente en aquella silla en la cual estaba sentado.

El reloj marcaba las 16:30 PM. Tenían 30 minutos de haber estado estudiando, pero para el chico esa media hora había parecido siglos. No era muy dado a estudiar, de hecho, él no estudiaba, si seguía en la escuela, era por que…Bueno, solo asistía por asistir.

-¿Podemos tomarnos unos minutos, por favor?—la diva despego su mirada del libro y miro a su amigo—Por favor—la chica suspiro y cerro su libro. Puck simplemente sonrió.

-Bueno, solo unos minutos, después trabajaremos muy duro—el chico sonrió con picardía. Rachel se dio cuenta de sus palabras e inmediatamente sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder de la vergüenza—No…no es lo que piensas… ¡Dios, Puck!

-Calma Rachel—el chico se acomodó en la cama hasta dejar caer por completo su cuerpo en aquel lugar. Cruzo sus manos sobre su cabeza y miro a Rachel y sonrió. Aún trataba de descifrar que le pasaba cuando estaba cerca de aquella chica. Como es que con ella puede ser tan "lindo", si esa era la palabra que podía decir para describir la situación, y con otras personas era tan imbécil— ¿Porque tus padres no se "asustaron" cuando me vieron en tu recamara?

-Por qué de acuerdo a mi contrato, me mantendré pura y casta hasta los 20 años—inmediatamente el chico se levanto por completo de la cama mirando sorprendido a la chica.

-¿Por qué coños harías algo así? ¿Es acaso eso verdad?—la chica asintió—Dios, ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría algo así?—Rachel encogió sus hombros

-Blaine también lo hizo. Hay reglas en nuestra casa, Puckerman. No todos somos unos promiscuos adictos al sexo—el futbolista rodo los ojos

-Son raros—Rachel golpeo el hombro de su amigo— ¿Qué pasa si lo llegas a romper?

-Mis padres tienen copias—Puck suspiro y rodo los ojos

-Me refiero a que si llegas a infringir el dichoso contrato

-Ah, bueno, mis padres me enviaran por un tiempo a Sudáfrica a prestar servicio comunitario.

-En verdad son demasiado raros—la morena solo negó la cabeza—

La puerta de su recamara comenzó a sonar. Puck sonrió mientras le hacia señas de que fuera a abrir la puerta, la chica rodo los ojos y con pesadez camino hasta llegar a abrir la puerta. La puerta se abrió dejando ver la enorme sonrisa de su gemelo. Blaine beso la mejilla de su gemela y entro a la habitación mirando extrañado a Puck quien estaba acostado nuevamente en la cama de Rachel.

-Estamos estudiando—dijo anticipadamente ante cualquier comentario que Blaine pudiera decir—o al menos es lo que pienso.

-¿Qué onda, Bro?—saludo el chico el mohawk

-Hola Puck

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Blaine?—el chico asintió

-Si, quería ver si me prestas tu constitución, la mía se extravió o la perdí—comentó confundido. La chica sonrió y camino hasta el estante donde tenía sus libros.

-Blaine—susurro Puck mientras miraba como Rachel seguía buscando el dichoso libro. El morocho miro al futbolista— ¿Es verdad lo del contrato?

-¿Cual contrato?—le dijo confundido. El futbolista simplemente miro con el ceño fruncido a Rachel provocando la risa de este.

-No te enojes, Puck—comentó la chica sonriendo caminando con el libro en la mano dándoselo a Blaine quien seguía mirándolos confundidos—Luego te cuento—le anunció a su hermano quien solo asintió.

-Bueno, yo los dejo haciendo cualquier cosa que estén haciendo. Quinn no tarda en llegar—la mirada de Rachel inmediatamente a su hermano—Trabajo en equipo—le dijo en tono obvio— ¿no te había dicho?

-Amm…No, creo que omitiste eso—el gemelo arrugo la nariz ante el cambio drástico en el tono de la voz de su hermana. Sabía que la rubia no era "santo de la devoción" de Rachel, pero ¿a tanto extremo? Rachel nunca era de juzgar a la gente sin siquiera conocerla y a pesar de cruzar palabra con la rubia, aproximadamente unas veces, era raro el cambio de su hermana.

-¿Quinn? ¿Quinn Fabray?—la voz del futbolista termino con lo que Puck pensó que era una "platica telepática" entre gemelos

-Si, Quinn Fabray—la carcajada que Puck había emitido inundo la habitación color rosa de Rachel— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?—continuo Blaine

-Quinn no hace trabajos en equipo en alguna otra casa que no sea la de ella—los gemelos elevaron una ceja—al menos que en la casa donde vaya a hacer el trabajo, haya algo que le interese—los ojos color humo se posaron repentinamente en la pequeña chica para después desviarla a Blaine.

-No creo que en esta casa haya algo que le interese a Quinn Fabray—termino de decir Rachel al momento que seguía su camino hasta su pequeño escritorio que estaba en su habitación y se sentaba en la silla retomando su lectura.

-Sr. Berry, una chica rubia aguarda en la sala, se hace llamar Quinn Fabray—anunció una de las chicas del servicio.

-Hablando del diablo—susurro Puck

-Dile que pase a mi habitación, por favor—la chica asintió y segundos después, una rubia cabellera comenzaba a acercarse hasta quedar en el pasillo con Blaine. La sonrisa brillante de la chica había iluminación la habitación en cuanto llego, sin embargo, la tensión en el cuarto de Rachel se podía sentir, Puck la podía sentir y no sabía ni el porqué de aquella rara vibra en la recamara.

-Buenas tardes—saludo educadamente la rubia. Rachel escucho como su hermano saludaba a la rubia. Después sintió como un nuevo olor se adentraba en su habitación. Miro de reojo y la rubia estaba en su recamara con una enorme sonrisa. Se miraba tan diferente sin su uniforme de porrista…

-Quinnie-tood—saludo Puck—el cielo presiente un gran diluvio—la rubia rodo los ojos

-¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto sin rodeo

-Estudio con mi princesa judía—la rubia frunció el ceño ante el sobre nombre que Puck le había puesto a la chica.

-Hola—saludo Quinn mirando hasta el escritorio donde estaba Rachel. La diva volteo por completo su cara y sonrió.

-Hola—Blaine y Puck elevaron una ceja ante el comportamiento de las chicas—Creo que será mejor empezar, tengo que partir temprano—dijo Quinn

-¿porrista nueva?—la rubia solo rodo los ojos y le dio una mirada fulminante a Puck, el chico solo sonrió.

-Vamos, los demás ya están en mi habitación—los dos caminaron pero no sin antes ver como Quinn regresaba a la habitación de Rachel.

-Me esperas. Tengo que hablar contigo—pregunto Quinn a Puck y el chico solo asintió.

Las horas habían pasado lentamente hasta que la noche se hacía presente. Las ocho de la noche marcaba el reloj y hacia aproximadamente una hora y media que Puck y Rachel habían dejado de estudiar para ahora estar los dos platicando en la comodidad de aquella habitación. Una platica sin sentido, al menos para Rachel. ¿A quien le interesaba saber con cuantos chicos había estado? Por ahora solo a Puck le interesaba.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver a Blaine junto a la rubia. Puck miro a la puerta y sonrió al ver a Quinn dentro ya de la habitación. Rachel se levanto de donde estaba sentada y camino hasta abrazar a su hermano. Y es que era así, siempre que Rachel se sentía nerviosa o incomoda, buscaba el refugio en los brazos de su hermano, una mínima caricia o muestra de afecto era lo que Rachel necesitaba para volver a estar segura.

-Creo que me iré, mi princesa judía—el chico se levanto y camino hasta tomar a la pequeña chica entre sus abrazos envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo—Te espero el viernes, a los dos—volteó a ver a Blaine.

-Luego te explico—dijo viendo la cara confundida de su gemelo quien solo asintió

-Nos marchamos, que tengan buena noche—se despidió la rubia saliendo rápidamente de aquella recamara. Los gemelos miraron al chico del mohawk y este solo encogió los hombros.

-Nos vemos el viernes—grito desde las escaleras alcanzando a la chica rubia quien ya se encontraba recargada en su coche— ¿Qué quieres hablar?—le dijo imitando la misma posición de Quinn.

-¿Invitaste a los dos a la fiesta del viernes?

-Por supuesto. En serio Quinn, no sé que me pasa con Rachel—dijo tímidamente el chico acto que sorprendió a la rubia. Puck JAMÁS se intimidaba por nada ni nadie.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Creo…creo que Rachel me gusta—termino de decir el chico un tanto sonrojada. Quinn solo asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Puck nunca se sonrojaba al decir que una chica le gustaba.

¿Qué tenía Rachel Berry?


	4. Blame it to the Alcohol

Hola

¿Como están? …Chicas/os en verdad quiero agradecer la buena onda que se toman al leer el fic y ponerlo en alertas, favoritos y por supuesto el tiempo extra que se toman al dejar un comentario acerca del fic.

Pues nada, decirles que mientras no este en semana de exámenes, la actualización del fic será de más de una vez por semana.

Y pues NUEVAMENTE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO AL FIC. Espero que siga siendo de su agrado, nos vemos después con un nuevo capítulo.

¿Puckleberry? ¿Faberry? ¿Klaine? ¿Samchel? ¿Finchel? ¿Falex?... No lo se, vamos a ver que pasa en los capítulos que me faltan por escribrir.

Nota: _el personaje de "Alex" esta inspirado en Lore, una chica loca que me acosa por face y Twitter y con la cual tuve una amistad PR para subir los ratings de Glee, los cuales con Monchele a la vista, ya no fue necesario….No es verdad, pero si, el personaje de "Alex" esta inspirado en ella. Solo para que se den una idea._Capítulo 4

* * *

Blame It too the Alcohol

El viernes había llegado lentamente para Rachel y es que su vida en Lima era un poco más calmada a diferencia de Nueva York. En Lima, no tenía que preocuparse tanto por el trafico o por despertarse tres horas antes para poder realizar su rutina de ejercicios y así poder llegar a tiempo al colegio. Sin embargo, extrañaba Nueva York, era feliz, pero extrañaba a sus amigos, extrañaba Broadway…

Pronto cumpliría un mes de haber llegado a la socialited de William McKinley. Sin bien, a las únicas personas que podían llamar amigos eran a Puck y a los chicos del club Glee. Así es, por más surreal y loco que fuera para la mayoría de los estudiantes de aquella escuela, Puck era un buen amigo de la morocha. Y es que Rachel con Puck podía hacer prácticamente lo que ella quisiera.

-¿Eso es un si?—pregunto la pequeña diva con cierto brillo en sus ojos. Los ojos color humo de Puck se posaron en los marrones de la diva para después dar un gran suspiro.

-Rachel…

-Yo iré a tu fiesta, Puck—las manos del futbolista pasaron por su mohicana. Le estaba costando trabajo poder resistirse a esos ojos de niña pequeña y esa sonrisa brillante.

-Ya…pero eso es diferente Rachel. Me estas pidiendo que me una al Club Glee. Es patético—la chica frunció el ceño—sin ofender—se justifico rápidamente—que un futbolista tan popular y guapo como yo, este en un club como ese, no es bueno para mi reputación, nena—la diva rodo los ojos y abrazo su pecho con sus brazos.

-Tu puedes ser esa diferencia, Puck—las manos pequeñas de Rachel acariciaron las mejillas del chico, quien al contacto se estremeció,

Era patético, él nunca había sentido esas cosas por alguien, nunca se estremecía con el contacto de ninguna chica, Noah Puckerman nunca se había sentido de la misma manera como se sentía con Rachel. Y es que una simple sonrisa de aquella mujer podía cambiar el panorama del chico, un simple _Hola_ por parte de Rachel podía alegrar la mañana de Puck; y ahora, una simple mirada con esas palabras estaban convenciendo al chico de entrar a uno de los clubs más patéticos en la fas de la tierra.

-Lo hare—dijo de repente al ver como Rachel le daba la espalda—me uniré al club Glee—la chica se volteó al chico con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro—pero tengo una condición—Rachel lo miro con el ceño fruncido—quiero una cita contigo—los ojos de Rachel se abrieron al máximo ante aquella propuesta del chico— ¿Aceptas?

. .

-Aquí no Quinn—pero la chica rubia no escucho lo que la chica decía. Ella estaba más concentrada en devorar aquel cuello de aquella chica de primer ingreso de secundaría. ¿Cómo es que una chica de 15 años había "engatusado" a Quinn?

Los besos en el cuello de la chica cesaron y ahora descendían hasta posarse en la boca de la chica, no era un beso cálido ni mucho menos con cariño. Era un beso salvaje y en cierto punto agresivo, pero a la rubia no le importaba, ella no estaba allí para darle cariño a la chica, ella estaba allí, por que era una adolescente con las hormonas alteradas y necesitaba de alguien para poder controlarlas un poco.

-No Quinn—grito la chica al sentir las manos de la capitana de las porristas posarse en sus glúteos y apretándolos acercando a la chica más a ella.

La castaña aparto a la rubia de su cuerpo mientras acomodaba su ropa. Quinn estaba con su ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. ¿Qué acaso no era el sueño de toda chica? Tener a Quinn Fabray besándote y regalándote carisias provocativas.

-Eres solo una niñata. Santana tenía razón—le dijo con una ceja levantada—me has amargado el día. Ahora, mueve tu diminuto culo de mi baño y lárgate de aquí—le dijo de modo fuerte y seguro a la chica dándole una de esas miradas típicas de Quinn Fabray.

La chica sin decir nada más, tomo sus pertenencias que estaban tiradas en aquel lugar y prácticamente salió corriendo del baño. Quinn negó con su cabeza y se miro al espejo. Retoco su cabello y su brillo labial. Se quedo observándose por unos minutos más. A un mes de haber entrado a la preparatoria, en su lista ya tenía alrededor de 25 chicas con las cuales había tenido algo; oh si…Quinn Fabray mantenía una lista con las chicas con las que ya había estado para no volver a probar lo que ya había probado, aunque con Alex era un caso especial.

Ella y Alex se conocían desde la secundaría y cabe destacar que aquella chica fue con la que Quinn descubrió las maravillas que podía tener el estar con una mujer. Había sido química instantánea, todo paso tan rápido que cuando la rubia pudo reaccionar, las dos ya estaban desnudas y con la respiración agitada. Al segundo encuentro de las chicas, la chica con rasgos latinos supo que lo que tendría con Quinn se limitaría a eso, a encuentros casuales descargando la tensión sexual que la rubia pudiera tener, y para la chica eso no era un problema, de cualquier manera, Quinn podía estar con todas las chicas del instituto, al final del día, era ella quien terminaba en su cama, si tenía suerte.

Agito su cabeza y suspiro para después salir con su cabeza en alto, después de todo era Quinn Fabray. En su paso, se encontró con su hermano. Si un solo Fabray daba miedo, ¿puedes imaginarte lo que imponían los dos juntos?

-Reunión. Mi recamara. No faltes—termino de decir Kurt al besar la mejilla de su hermana.

. .

-¿Vas a aceptar?—las clases ya habían terminado y los hermanos Berry se encontraban ya en su casa. Como era costumbre, sus padres estaban ausentes en la hora de la comida, dejando a los dos hermanos comiendo con la compañía del uno al otro.

No era algo que les molestara a los gemelos, sin embargo siempre era una ilusión, y más para Rachel, llegar de la escuela y escuchar a Bertha, el ama de llaves de la casa, que sus padres llegarían a comer, sin embargo, esa ilusión se esfumaba al ver los ojos sin brillo de la mujer.

Esto había sido de esa manera recién Blaine y Rachel habían cumplido doce años. Ambos hombres eran empresarios y eso conllevaba a viajes por el mundo, ausencias prolongadas a semanas incluso meses, pero sin duda alguna, el amor que LeRoy e Hiram tenían por sus hijos iba más allá de lo que las palabras podían describir.

-Aún no se… —su gemelo poso su mirar en el de su hermana—Puck es simplemente lindo y tierno conmigo, no obstante, el no dejara de ser Puck…

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?—la chica miro a su hermano—escucha Rachy, he visto como Puck te mira, como te protege, como hace cualquier cosa para complacerte por muy fuera de lugar que esa cosa que quieres pueda estar, pero él lo hace por que le gustas y quiero estar seguro que es por que te quiere—los ojos marrones de su gemela se abrieron al máximo—sé que es algo complicado de digerir y mas por el corto tiempo que ambos llevan conociéndose, pero así es eso del amor, Rach…

-No te voy a mentir, me encanta estar con Puck. Al mismo tiempo que me gusta todas las cosas que hace por ti, una de ellas es que, va a entrar al club Glee y creo que como recompensa tendré que salir con el…pero es muy pronto para hablar de amor

-Pero, ¿saldrás con el por saldar una deuda que tienes? O ¿Por qué en verdad quieres descubrir lo que en verdad sientes por él?—Rachel sonrió y le guiño un ojo a su hermano.

-Un tanto de las dos—camino hasta su guardarropa y comenzó a buscar algo lindo que poner para ese día en la noche… para la fiesta de Puck—pero creo que me inclino más por la segunda opción—una sonora carcajada se escapo de los labios de Blaine.

-Esa es la Rachel que yo conozco. ¿Quieres que te ayude?—pregunto al ver como su hermana comenzaba a tirar la ropa por todo el lugar

-Eso no se pregunta, cariño—su gemelo negó y camino a ayudarle a su hermana con aquel vestuario— ¿tu ya tienes el tuyo no es así?—pregunto refiriéndose ala vestimenta de Blaine, este simplemente asintió— ¿color?

-Negro con rojo—Rachel saco un vestido negro extrapole con detalles en rojo—perfecto—termino con una sonrisa el chico.

. .

En otro lado de Lima se encontraba Quinn en la recamara de su hermano. Hacia más de una hora que estaba en aquella habitación escuchando los lamentos de su hermano, así mismo como había tratado de acercarse a Blaine Berry y este simplemente se resistía a sus encantos. La rubia rodo los ojos y suspiro pesadamente pasando sus manos por su dorado cabello dejándolo un poco alborotado.

-Tal vez Blaine no es gay, Kurt—el rubio cenizo la miro ofendido—el que tenga sentido de la moda, no quiere decir que sea como tu.

-Escucha Quinn, Blaine tiene que ser gay—los ojos azules de su hermano brillaron al pronunciar aquel nombre—además, le pregunte a Rachel y ella me dijo que Blaine no esta interesado en las etiquetas…algo muy gay para ser verdad…como sea, ella me dijo que su hermano cree que el amor es simplemente eso, amor y que este no viene con una etiqueta, por lo que me dejo entre ver que hay posibilidades que Blaine también guste de los chicos.

-Como que tú y esa chica se volvieron muy amigos ¿no?—pregunto la chica ignorando por completo el comentario de su hermano.

-Es súper raro Quinn—el chico dejo de buscar en su guardarropa y su vista estaba completamente atenta a su hermana—es como si Rachel y yo nos conociéramos de años atrás, cuando en realidad no es así. Y tú sabes que para que eso pase esta en ruso. No sé que tiene Rachel Berry que hace o que la ames o que la adores y yo… ADORO A RACHEL BERRY.

Era raro que Kurt Fabray se expresara tan bien de una chica a la cual solo tenía menos de un mes de conocerla, al igual era raro que este, hablara de Rachel como si esta fuera una amiga de toda la vida de Kurt. Aquellos dos pasaban horas, y Quinn no exageraba, en verdad pasaban horas hablando de cosas como Broadway, moda, estrellas de Hollywood y de sus ídolos de la música.

No era un secreto a voces que Kurt estaba algo obsesionado con lo que al mundo de las estrellas respectaba, si bien, un día dijo que él quería ser actor y cantante, Quinn como era de costumbre, bromeo con el chico diciéndolo que si tanto le gustaba ese mundillo, no se inscribía al Club Glee, pero este en lugar de tomarlo como un insulto, lo tomo como una buena idea, cosa que después Quinn hablo con el diciéndole que ningún hermano suyo estaría en ese Club de mierda, por supuesto, esas habían sido las palabras exactas de la rubia.

-Pues yo no sé que le ven—su hermano la miro con el ceño fruncido—está buena, eso no lo puedo negar, pero se ve, no se, siempre que trato de hablar con ella me ve mal y esas cosas, y tu sabes que eso no va conmigo.

-Bueno es que si tu fueras más amable con la gente, otra situación tendrías con Rachel—la joven rubia rodo los ojos

-Lo dice quien le ha mandado una dosis de granizados diarios a Emily Parker—Kurt rodo los ojos

-Viene a una escuela, no a un centro nocturno—Quinn solo sonrió— ¿te gusta ese?—le mostro un saco gris con detalles negros, un pantalón de mezclilla y unas botas a juego.

-Todo lo que uses esta bien Kurt, pero necesito que te apresures, quede de llegar temprano con Puck para ayudarle a poner "el ambiente" en el ponche—el chico asintió

-¿Así te iras vestida?—pregunto al ver a Quinn con un pantalón vaquero, una blusa blanca y unas zapatillas deportivas.

-¿Acaso estas loco?... por supuesto que no, me iré a cambiar y cuando salga te quiero listo sino te iras caminando a la fiesta—no espero respuesta de su hermano y a paso veloz, la rubia comenzó a hurgar en su armario hasta encontrar algo lindo y versátil que usar. Nada arriesgado, de cualquier manera, esa ropa terminaría fuera de su cuerpo.

Unos jeans ceñidos que dejaban ver lo bien contorneadas que sus piernas estaban, una blusa negra con detalles en plata y unas botas se suela lisa a juego con la blusa. Un maquillaje ligero dejando ver el contorno de sus ojos bien delineado resaltando el color verde de sus ojos más, un poco de ángel en su cara y un brillo rosa en sus labios, su menudo cabello peinado de una manera que la hacia ver sumamente sexy, y se miro una vez más, Quinn Fabray estaba lista para romper algunos corazones…como era costumbre.

-Estoy lista, Kurt—grito al percatarse que su hermano aún no había terminado—si no estas aquí en dos minutos, me iré…

-Deja de gritar que ya estoy listo—termino de decir el chico saliendo de su habitación por completo—aun no entiendo como es que terminas más rápido tu.

-La practica hace el maestro—le guiño un ojo a su hermano haciendo que su hermana girase los ojos. Ambos gemelos anunciaron al ama de llaves que probablemente no llegarían, quien simplemente asintió ante aquel comentario, es que los padres de aquellos chicos pasaban más tiempo de viaje que en su propia casa, aun era increíble como aquellos dos hermanos crecieron sin rencor hacia los padres.

Desde que ambos gemelos habían cumplido los 5 años, Judy y Russel se concentraron más en atender sus negocios que atender a sus propios hijos. No era algo que los chicos reclamaran y menos Kurt, puesto que ambos padres sabían como fomentar los caprichos de su hijo al comprarle ropa y accesorios de cada país que visitaban, sin embargo, con quien les costaba más trabajo era con Quinn.

La rubia simplemente hacia caso omiso a cualquier presente que sus padres le daban. Ella no quería cosas materias, lo que ella quería era cinco minutos del tiempo de su madre y otros cinco minutos del tiempo de su padre, ¿era acaso eso mucho pedir?

Las fiestas de Noah Puckerman siempre se caracterizaban por el exceso de alcohol, las chicas semidesnudas y por la música que hacia explotar las vidrios de cada ventana en aquella casa. Siempre era así, si de fiestas hablaban la casa de Puck siempre estaba disponible para las actividades fiesteras de aquel chico.

Noah vivió la mayor parte del tiempo solo bajo el cuidado de su abuela materna. Su padre abandono a su madre cuando él tenía 5 años de edad, en ese tiempo, Puck solo era un niño quien no sabía el porqué de cada grito, de cada insulto, de cada portazo; siempre en las noches, después de los gritos frenéticos de sus padres, John, el padre de Puck, ingresaba a la recamara del pequeño y besaba la frente de este diciendo: _todo estará bien, ser adulto representa tener mayores complicaciones y problemas. Descansa, mañana será mejor. Y recuerda que siempre te llevo en mi corazón. _ Y así fue, esa noche fue la última vez que vio a su padre.

Tal vez esa fue una de las excusas que utilizaba para explicar su comportamiento, tal vez era simplemente un joven que aun no superaba la partida de su padre, tal vez solo quería sentir ese cariño que necesitaba, pero que tenía miedo a pedirlo, tal vez… solo tal vez.

-Quinnie-tood, llegaste—exclamo lleno de felicidad el futbolista—llegas tarde pero no lo suficiente para que comiences a poner el espíritu al ponche—la rubia sonrió ante el entusiasmo que su amigo estaba agregándole a cada frase que decía…algo nuevo en Puck.

-¡Venga! Dame esa botella—el chico del mohawk le dio una botella de vodka a la rubia, quien sigilosamente se escabullo hasta la mesa donde se encontraba la bebida y comenzó a vaciar aquel liquido transparente en la bebida rosa.

El reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche y los chicos comenzaban a llegar, el ruido comenzaba a hacerse aun presente, las miradas, los coqueteos, las sonrisas egocéntricas de Quinn hacia las chicas, las miradas tímidas de las chicas a Quinn. La rubia dio un sorbo a su ponche y divisó a lo lejos a Santana quien llegaba junto con Brittany. La bailarina corrió hasta llegar con Quinn quien abrazo suavemente a la chica, a su paso llego Santana quien simplemente sonrió.

-Tiempo sin verte, Fabray—la rubia rodo los ojos—espera, no es verdad, te vi esta mañana saliendo del baño después de que una chica de primer ingreso salió prácticamente corriendo, ¿Qué hiciste ahora Quinn?

-Nada, López. Tenías razón, era una niñata—Brittany rodo los ojos y camino hasta llegar a la mesa donde estaban las bebidas. En verdad no le gustaba que Quinn fuera tan "coscolina" algún día soñara con ver a Quinn enamorada y loca por una chica, pero al parecer eso solo podía verlo en sueños.

-Quinn—llego su hermano con la voz algo agitada.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora Kurt?—el rubio cenizo rodo los ojos.

-No hice nada, solo estoy algo nervioso por que Blaine acaba de llegar junto con Rachel—la rubia trato de no tomarle importancia al comentario de su hermano—y Rachel se ve hermosa, sino fuera gay, caería rendido a sus pies.

-Eso fue demasiado gay, Kurt—dijo Santana— ¿Qué tanto le ven a esa chica?—los gemelos la miraron—quiero decir, Puck esta como loca con ella, Finn también, tu—señalando a Kurt—tienes un enamoramiento heterosexual en ella. Y eso sin contar que aquí mi querida Quinnie—palpo el hombro derecho de su amiga—anda tras las faldas de la diva.

-Por supuesto que no—exclamo quitando rápidamente la mano de su hombro—no sé que revuelto haces Kurt.

-Oh Dios mío, Rachel se ve hermosa—escucho decir a Brittany, de pronto la música paso a segundo plano y la atención se focalizo en aquellos dos hermanos que llegaban, las mandíbulas de la mayoría de los chicos cayeron al suelo al ver aquel mini vestido con el que llegaba Rachel dejando al descubierto esas kilométricas piernas tan bien contorneadas, su cabello lacio caía sobre sus hombros y su cara era adornada por un maquillaje simplemente natural y perfecto. Por parte de Blaine, la comunidad femenina estaba casi hiperventilando ala llegada del chico, no estaba arreglado tan elegante como muchas veces lo habían visto, un simple pantalón rojo, con una camisa negra y una bow tie del mismo color de su pantalón.

-Me siento como bicho raro—susurro Blaine al ver como las miradas estaban en ellos al momento que caminaban.

-Yo me siento genial—comento Rachel al ver como Puck comenzaba a acercarse a ellos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Los ojos del chico brillaban como dos diamantes, no sabía si por la emoción de ver a la chica tan hermosa como siempre o por los efectos del alcohol—Hola Pucky

-Te vez preciosa—fue lo único que dijo el chico, quien después se sonrojo al darse cuenta de sus palabras— ¿Qué onda, Blaine?—el morocho solo sonrió cómplice al futbolista.

-Algo ruidosa la fiesta, ¿no?

-Eso es lo mejor—termino de decir el chico—vamos, ¿les ofrezco algo de tomar?—ambos asintieron—el poncho esta adornado con "diversión"

-Yo no bebo—se anunció Rachel

-¿Siempre hay una primera vez, no?—la mirada marrón de Rachel se poso en su hermano quien solo encogió los hombros.

-Estaré cuidando que nada te pase—susurro Blaine a su oído

-Esta bien, oficialmente este será mi primer trago de alcohol—Puck grito de emoción y camino hasta la fuente de bebidas quien regreso después de unos minutos con dos vasos rojos con ponche

-Oficialmente Rachel Berry ha dejado de ser una virgen, alcohólicamente hablando—dijo Puck al ver como Rachel daba su primer sorbo al ponche. Blaine sonrió y sintió como una mirada se posaba en el, de acuerdo, la mayoría de las miradas estaban posadas en ellos, pero había una mirada que simplemente la podía sentir.

La mirada de Kurt

Y es que el gemelo Fabray desde hacia unos minutos no dejaba de mirar a los gemelos y más a Blaine. Era como una fuerza magnética la que tenía cuando al chico se trataba. Simplemente Kurt Fabray no podía quitar su mirada de Blaine, y ¿Cómo culparlo? El morocho era simplemente atractivo sin siquiera proponérselo.

-Estas que te lo comes, Kurt—la voz de su hermana lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Y tú disimulas muy bien el que te quieres comer a Rachel—la rubia rodo los ojos—iré a saludar a Rachel, ¿vienes?—pregunto a su hermana quien negó—como quieras—Kurt pego media vuelta y camino hasta llegar donde estaba Blaine y Rachel, esta estaba sonriendo coquetamente a Puck quien se cohibía ante la acción de la pequeña chica, Kurt sonrió para sus adentros ¿puck intimidado por una chica? Eso era algo que toda su vida había planeado ver y ahora que lo hacia no lo podía creer.

-Rachel—la mirada de la diva se poso en el dueño de la voz e inmediatamente corrió a los brazos del chico—Estoy feliz de verte yo también, Rach.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no habías venido a saludarme?—le reclamo con el ceño fruncido.

-Estaba con mi hermana—le dijo señalándola—y tu estabas ocupada con Puck—la diva sonrió y dirigió su mirada al chico.

-¡VAMOS A JUGAR A LA BOTELLA!—grito uno de los futbolistas. Y es que ese juego era simplemente para futbolistas y para porristas. Puck junto con Finn, quien ni siquiera había ido a saludar a la chica, caminaron hasta el centro de la sala, donde Quinn, Santana y Brittany ya estaban sentadas.

Los gemelos Berry caminaron hasta quedar fuera de la rueda pero de un movimiento, Kurt la invito a que participara ante la cara de miedo de la chica. El juego comenzó y el primer beso le toco a Blaine, quien también había sido arrastrado al juego por parte de su hermana, con Brittany. La cara de celos de Santana en esos momentos no podía describirse. El beso fue corto dejando a Kurt simplemente perplejo ante aquel acto.

-Que suerte a de tener tu novia—dijo Brittany después del beso—eres maravilloso besando—termino de decir al ver la cara sonrojada de Blaine.

-Basta del parloteo—giro nuevamente la botella Puck. La botella marco ahora a Santana con Puck. El chico del mohawk sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó a horcadas hasta la latina quien puso sus labios carnosos en los de Puck. El beso fue rápido y provocando el escandalo en el resto de los demás invitados ala fiesta. No todos los días Santana besaba a un chico, no después de haber salido del closet.

La botella giro nuevamente y ahora el turno les tocaba a Blaine con Kurt. Las emociones del último estaban aceleradas ala máximo potencia, pero disimulaba bien. El morocho suspiro y lentamente acerco sus labios a los de Kurt.

-Esto será interesante—susurro Quinn. El beso comenzó, los labios delicados de Kurt se posaron en los de Blaine. Aquel acto comenzó siendo suave y delicado, ambos labios rosaban sutilmente el contorno de las bocas. El rubio cenizo se sentía en el mismo paraíso, estaba besando a Blaine después de haber tenido ese sueño húmedo con el chico.

El beso termino y Rachel miraba atentamente aquella acción, Blaine tenía esa reacción en chicos y chicas. Sin que él se lo propusiera podía enamorar a las personas y por lo que veía, Kurt había caído bajo el efecto Berry.

-Veo que Brittany no mentía cuando dijo que eras bueno besando—termino de decir Kurt cerrándolo un ojo al moreno quien solo paso saliva y regreso a su lugar ante la mirada atenta de su hermana.

La botella giro una vez más, Puck rogaba a todos sus ancestros judíos por que la botella le tocase a el junto con Rachel…oh si…Puck quería probar esos labios suculentos y carnosos de la diva, esos labios que parecían fuera de este maldito mundo, esos labios que para muchos eran grandes y sin chiste, pero para el eran los labios más perfectos que jamás haya visto.

Error

Al parecer las plegarias del chico surgieron efecto en otro participante de aquella ruda. Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron por completo, Santana sonrió a modo de burla, Puck estaba que mataba a alguien, Finn estaba con cara de idiota y es que la botella había apuntado a Quinn quien tendría que besar a Rachel.

La diva sonrió alegremente y se levanto para después ser sentada nuevamente por su hermano. El alcohol hacía efecto ya en la sangre de Rachel Berry, ese vaso de ponche era el segundo que se tomaba y la chica era primeriza, por lo que los efectos de aquella bebida estaban haciendo su efecto en el cuerpo pequeño de su hermana.

-¿Estas segura, Rachel?—su gemela se soltó del agarre y le guiño un ojo a su hermano quien solo suspiro y miraba como su hermana se acercaba peligrosamente a Quinn Fabray.

La rubia permanecía ajena al peligroso acercamiento de la morocha. Parpadeo dos veces y de pronto, el ruido ceso, los gritos de Brittany pasaron a segundo plano, el alcohol se esfumo de su sistema; los labios de Rachel estaban sobre los suyos y creía que moría al sentir aquella boca.

La sensación era inexplicable, nunca había sentido eso…era como si de pronto se transporto a otra dimensión paralela donde lo único que importaba, al menos en esos momentos y para ella, era besar los labios carnosos que estaban sobre los de ella.

El sabor a fresa con alcohol se hacía presentes cuando sintió como la traviesa lengua de Rachel quería unirse a una batalla junto a su lengua. El sabor más exquisito que había probado en su vida. La rubia estaba siendo extremista, ¿Cómo un maldito beso podía producirle tantas sensaciones? Pero la interrogante aquí era ¿Cómo es que Rachel Berry podía hacerle sentir todas esas emociones?

-Wow…Eso fue ¡Hot!—dijo uno de los futbolistas. Ese grito saco de su transe a Rachel y posteriormente a Quinn. Sus respiraciones agitadas, el pecho de ambas subían y bajaban…y de pronto las miradas de las dos se mezclaron. La rubia aparto su mirada de la chica y volvió a su lugar.

-¿En serio, Quinn?—pregunto Santana

-Cállate—respondió sin mirarla. Volvió su mirada a la chica quien se sonrojo instantáneamente.

-¿Qué fue eso Rachel?—pregunto Blaine

-Un beso

-Sé que fue un beso, pero…

-Fue culpa del alcohol—termino de decir mirando momentáneamente a la rubia, después miro a Puck quien solo sonrió a la chica.

¿En verdad había sido culpa del alcohol?


	5. Be my Baby

¿Qué paso?

La verdad lamento el atraso pero pasaron varios cosas en mi vida que me impidió actualizar el lunes pasado, sin embargo, aquí les traigo un capítulo más….

No tengo palabras para agradecer y el simple gracias creo que ya lo he desgastado, así que…genial su buena onda.

Casi nunca contesto los RW, pero hoy voy a hacerlo así que…aquí vamos:

**Agron96: **Lo habrá pero no creo que sea para hacerle sentir celos a Rachel (;

**Pao Vargas: **Siempre me quedo sorprendida por tus RWs, desde Secuestrando al Amor, son increíbles. El rechazo de Rachel hacía Quinn va encaminado un poco en tu teoría, pero no del todo. Oh créeme que habrá más Faberry, en capítulos más adelante.

**Gbrujndl:** Habrá esas amistades (:

Nos vemos después con otro capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 5

Be my Baby

Los días habían pasado lentamente para los hermanos Berry, y es que, las regionales estaban a unas semanas de llegar y ellos solo contaban con 6 integrantes cuando el reglamento establecía que el coro tenía que tener un mínimo de 10 integrantes, si no lograban reunir a cuatro personas más, ese sería el fin de algo que pudo llegar a ser.

En la cabeza de Rachel daba vueltas varios nombres y dos de ellos eran Kurt y Finn. Más de una vez había escuchado a Kurt cantar y el chico tenía una voz maravillosa, no tanto como la de ella, pero esa voz no se quedaba atrás, tenía matices imposibles para algunos chicos y también, si trabajaba más, podía llegar a alcanzar notas mayores; y estaba Finn, quien ya había estado en el club, pero ella no sabía ni conocía la voz del chico hasta que un día que estaba buscando a Blaine, escucho como una voz provenía de los vestidores de los futbolistas.

La voz no era igual a la de su hermano, pero sin duda el dueño de esa voz tenía un enorme talento…talento que en esos momentos ellos necesitaban. Camino sigilosamente y se pensó dos veces entrar a ese lugar, tomo aire y entro al vestido. El lugar estaba solo, simplemente con esa voz que seguía inundando el salón. La voz se hacía más y más clara y se llevo una clara sorpresa, la voz era de Finn. Se sorprendió muchísimo al escuchar la voz del chico.

Sabía que si lograba meter a dos de los chicos más populares de la escuela, más chicos también lo harían. Y es que, el reclutamiento de Noah Puckerman al club Glee, hasta esos momentos se mantenía bajo el resguardo de los otros tres chicos, a los cuales amenazo que si decían algo, su cara no aguantaría la dosis de granizados que les haría saborear.

Por supuesto que Artie, Tina y Mercedes se sorprendieron cuando Rachel les dijo la noticia, jamás en la historia de McKinley un futbolista tan popular como Puck, había sido parte del club. Si bien, había estado Finn el año pasado, sin embargo, el chico no era tan popular como lo era ahora.

La clase del profesor Martínez estaba por terminar. Español siempre había sido una de las materias favoritas de la diva y más aun por que dominaba el lenguaje casi a la perfección. Los cursos intensivos que junto con Blaine había tomado, estaban dando frutos.

Los alumnos comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos para tomar el descanso. Rachel tomo sus cosas y en la puerta ya estaba Kurt Fabray esperándola. Sonrió para si misma al ver la sonrisa enorme del chico. Cuando llegó a él y beso su mejilla y Kurt enrollo su brazo con el de Rachel y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

-¿Qué tal la clase?—pregunto

-De maravilla—ambos llegaron a la cafetería. Kurt se pensó dos veces sentarse donde estaba Artie y Tina, sin embargo, eran amigos de Rachel y él era amigo de Rachel por lo que los amigos de Rachel podían ser sus amigos, ¿no?

-¿Cómo están chicos?—ambos chicos sonrieron incómodamente ante la presencia de Kurt, o sea, Kurt Fabray sentado en la mesa de los perdedores ¿acaso era un sueño?

-Bien…

-Creo que incomodo aquí—dijo con una sonrisa—

-Solo incomoda el hecho de que estas aquí como si nada, después de que esta mañana nos tiraste un granizado—el ceño de Kurt se frunció

-Aclarando—se aclaró la garganta—no soy el único aquí que tira granizados en esta escuela. Además, aventarle un granizado a alguno de ustedes, es como tirárselo a Rachel, así que de mi parte, ese granizado no iba—termino con leve molestia en su voz.

-Chicos, por favor—hablo esta vez Rachel—tal vez es tiempo de que el tirar granizados se vaya extinguiendo de la escuela ¿no crees?—pregunto mirando los ojos azules de Kurt

-Rachel, yo que más quisiera, pero no solo es cuestión mía. Por supuesta que he dejado de mandar a las personas a que tiren granizados en las caras de las personas, pero no solo soy yo…

-Yo me voy—argumento Artie al mismo tiempo que Tina se ponía de pie y al dedicarle una sonrisa a Rachel, ambos partieron.

-Nunca les caeré bien—dramatizo el chico—nunca

-Kurt—hablo la morocha tocando delicadamente el hombro del chico—están así por que en unas semanas son las seccionales y no contamos con los suficientes integrantes para poder competir y si no competimos y ganamos, Figgins eliminara el programa.

-¿Cuántos son?—pregunto mirando a la chica

-Tienes que guardarme un secreto Kurt—el chico asintió—Puck es un integrante del club y con el somos seis—los ojos azules de Kurt se abrieron al máximo ¿Desde cuando Puckerman era cantante?...

-¿Noah Puckerman?—la chica asintió— ¡Tienes que estar jugándome una broma!—dijo con una sonrisa el rubio cenizo.

-No, no te estoy jugando una broma y Kurt—tomo de los hombros al chico para que la mirara—no le puedes decir a nadie, al menos no por ahora.

-¿Tu y Puck tienen algo?—la pregunto calló como un balde de agua fría a Rachel.

. . . . . .

-¡Oh Dios mío!—grito Santana—Ya ha pasado una semana desde el beso y sigues soñando con eso—los ojos de Quinn rodaron

-Deberías gritarlo más fuerte, creo que en Roma no te escucharon—ironizó la rubia

-Es que es demasiado gracioso verte en esta situación, creo que estas igual que a las chicas que utilizas, solo que ahora, eres tu la utilizada—las manos de la rubia alborotaron su cabello rubio.

-No fui utilizada, ¿ok?...me siento una total idiota—la risa de Santana se hizo presente

-Pero Rachel ni se acuerda. Ha ido a tu casa como si nada y por supuesto actúa como si nada—las manos de la rubia taparon por completo su rostro.

Dos semas después de la fiesta, dos semanas después del beso, dos semanas habían pasado y Quinn Fabray aun seguía con la sensación de los labios de la diva sobre los suyos. La situación era patética, en exceso.

No sabía el por que seguía recordando ese beso mucho menos sabía como es que era posible que una persona provocara esas "cosas" sobre ella. Y es que, por muy buena actriz que fuera Quinn, Santana siempre descubría cuando la rubia se tensaba al ver la cercanía de Rachel, sentía el nerviosismo de la rubia cuando Rachel llegaba a su casa y también, sentía esa sensación rara en la rubia cuando escuchaba como la chica comenzaba a cantar.

Oh si…Quinn Fabray había seguido detalladamente los pasos de la morocha. Parecía una maldita acosadora, pero era por una buena causa…al menos eso era lo que ella creía. Descubrir la voz que Rachel poseía era uno de los mejores descubrimientos que había hecho en su vida. Aquella voz era majestuosa, como el canto de los mismos ángeles, como una armonía compuesta por Dios, oh si…Quinn Fabray estaba siendo totalmente patética.

Después de esa fiesta y después de ese beso, la situación entre las dos seguía igual, y eso a Quinn le rompía los ovarios, literalmente. Se suponía que después de ese beso la que tendría que quedar loca por el beso era Rachel y no ella, más sin embargo, había pasado todo lo contrario.

Y ahora también tenía que lidiar con el hecho de que Puck estaba estúpidamente idiotizado por Rachel Berry.

Al día siguiente de la fiesta de Puck, el chico fue corriendo a casa de la rubia. Los nervios en el chico se podían notar, Quinn los podía notar. La bomba se la dejo caer, Puck le había dicho que se había inscrito al club Glee y que por esa razón ambos iban a tener una cita.

No supo el por que esa noticia la molesto corriendo prácticamente al chico de la casa. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué mierda tenía Rachel Berry? No pudo con la situación y sus pensamientos, por lo que la chica ese día, llamo a Alex.

Y el resto es historia

-En dos meses nunca he hablado con ella más de una vez, dos semanas después la beso y ahora no la puedo sacar de mi mente ¿Qué mierda me pasa?—sus dedos se posaron en su cienes.

. . . . .

-¿Y no sentiste nada al besar a Quinn?—la pregunta saco de orbita a la morocha. ¿Cómo se había enterado Mercedes?

Tina, Mercedes y Rachel se encontraban ya fuera de la escuela. Las tres chicas estaban en la habitación de la morocha y era un viernes por la tarde, era el día de la semana donde se ponía a hablar como locas durante horas sin parar.

-¿Cómo es que….?—la afroamericana la interrumpió

-Fuiste a una de las fiestas de Noah Puckerman, es normal que todos hablen de ello aun cuando ya han pasado dos semanas y tu no nos contaste—Rachel bajo su mirada—si no es por el chismoso de Jacob Ben Israel, nunca nos enteramos.

-No fue la gran cosa—dijo mirando el televisor

-¿Estas jugando, Rachel?—exagero Tina—fuiste a la fiesta de Noah Puckerman y te besaste con Quinn Fabray, créeme cuando te digo que es la gran cosa. Además, fuiste la primera chica de nuevo ingreso, por así decirlo, que se gano el corazón, literalmente, de Kurt Fabray.

-Pero simplemente no te vuelvas uno de ellos—susurro Mercedes mirando los ojos de la chica. Rachel gateo hasta ella y la rodeo con sus brazos.

-Son lo más cerca que tengo en esa escuela, jamás sería o me comportaría como ellos, Cedes. Tu más que nadie lo deberías saber—ambas sonrieron—es tan raro esto—las chicas la miraron—quiero decir, llegamos a la escuela y lo primero que encontramos fue amigos—Tina y Mercedes sonrieron—y después Puck—los ojos de la chica brillaron—y ahora Kurt…

-Y no te olvides de Brittany…

Era verdad, la rubia porrista se había vuelto "su mejor amiga", esas fueron las palabras de la bailarina, desde que Rachel había ayudado a la rubia con su tarea de Economía. No era por hacer menos el intelecto de la rubia porrista, pero Brittany no era buena cuando de números se trataba, más no quitaba el hecho de que era inteligente. Tenía buena memoria, se sabía todos los nombres de los presidentes que había pasado por Estados Unidos, eso era algo admirable.

Rachel y Britt se hacían amigas, pero Santana desconocía esta amistad repentina de ambas mujeres, después de todo, Brittany era la novia de Santana López y por muy amiga que la morocha fuera de la rubia, había ciertos estándares que la chica aun no cumplía para poder tener una conversación digna.

-Es verdad, Brittany es un amor de persona…

-Algo, tonta….

-No es tonta, Tina, es solo que su inteligencia va más allá de una simple materia, ¿sabías que se sabe de memoria los nombres de todos los presidentes de E.U.?—La asiático la miro sorprendida—te digo que no es tonta

-Pasando de tema—hablo Mercedes— ¿Cómo esta eso que Puck esta en el club Glee?, chica me voy una semana y me entero que besaste a Quinn y que Puck esta en Glee, son demasiadas emociones para mi corazón—la chica rio ante el aire dramático que su amiga le estaba dando a la situación.

-Necesitamos miembros para el club y bueno, yo aparte de ustedes, solo hablo con el y me pareció buena idea…

-Lo sorprendente es que Puck accedió…

-Si es lo bueno

-Algo te pasa—dijo Tina al ver la cara de Rachel

-Mañana tengo una cita con Puck—dos gritos melodiosos resonaron por todo el cuarto de Rachel— ¿Se pueden controlar?

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Tendrás una cita, mañana, con Noah Puckerman!—exclamo Mercedes

-¿Qué le diste Rachel?—la chica miro confundida a Tina—Puck no tiene citas, el simplemente levanta una ceja, mira con deseo, pone una sonrisa seductora y es como consigue tener sexo, pero ¿una cita? Son palabras mayores viniendo de Puck.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?

-Mi prima se lio con el dos meses atrás—dijo tranquilamente—Mi prima tiene 25 años—Rachel se acostó en la cama tapando su rostro con sus manos.

-Por eso no quería aceptar salir con Puck. Él es todo un jugador y yo estoy sintiendo estas cosas por el y ¿Qué pasa si solo me rompe el corazón?

-Rachel, tranquila, nada pierdes con salir con el. Sera una cita, platicaran, y si Puck se comporta como un idiota, lo dejas de ver como "novio materia" y lo ves como amigo, antes que eso que dices que sientes, llegue a ser más grande.

Rachel sonrió… ¿Qué podía perder?

. . . . . . .

-Loca, esa es la palabra que te describe en estos momentos, Quinn. Loca, más loca que una enferma mental—exclamo la chica

-Cállate, Santana. No arruines nada—las manos de Santana se posaron en los hombros de Quinn y la atrajo hasta ella dejándola a escasos centímetros de su cara.

-¿Arruinar? ¡Dios, Quinn! Fuiste tu la que arruinaste mi noche de películas con Brittany todo por querer venir a espiar a una chica, ¡que ni siquiera te toma en cuenta!

Por absurdo que todo fuera, allí estaba Quinn Fabray con Santana López a las afueras de Breastix espiando la cita de Puck con Rachel.

¿Qué tan patético podía ser? Pero esa no era la pregunta, sino el ¿Por qué Quinn hacía eso? Santana se planteo varías hipótesis y todas apestaban. Eran tantas las interrogantes que abundaban en la mente de Santana en esos momentos que ni siquiera podía concentrarse.

La rubia había perdido su mente, estaba completamente loca, ¿desde cuando Quinn tenía esos arranques de locura? ¿Por qué con Rachel? Ni la misma rubia podía contestar sus preguntas, pero había algo que siempre molestaba la mente de Quinn y eso era el beso que se habían dado en la fiesta de Puck.

Blaine le dijo que su hermana simplemente se dejo llevar por los efectos del alcohol, si Kurt podía ser amigo de Rachel ¿Por qué ella no se su gemelo?

No era difícil entablar una conversación con el chico, al contrario, era simplemente fluido, para todo tenía una respuesta, sabía de muchos temas y cosas que a Quinn le interesaban. Su "amistad" comenzó desde aquel trabajo en equipo en la casa del chico. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con el chico por que era interesante, aparte por que si ella se amistaba con Blaine, obtendría datos que a su hermano le interesarían, de igual manera, dato de hermano por dato de hermano, ¿no es así?

. . . . . .

-Luces bellísima, Rachel—las mejillas de la castaña comenzaron a tomar un tono rojo ante el comentario de la chica.

Y es que era verdad, Rachel simplemente se miraba hermosa esa noche. Un vestido blanco con detalles negros adornaban su cuerpo, unas zapatillas de tacón alto hacían juego con su vestimenta. Su pelo caía sobre su espalda dejando ver los rulos que se había hecho en el pelo dejando al lado el cabello lacio al cual se había acostumbrado Puck en esas semanas. Un maquillaje ligero, después de todo la belleza natural importa más que la hecha por un maquillaje pesado; sus ojos perfectamente delineados resaltando su color de ojos a uno más claro, y por ultimo un brillo labial rosado que al contacto de los labios de Rachel se dejaban ver más rojos de lo habitual.

¿Cómo es que alguien podía ser tan hermoso? Pensó Puck

-Tu estas muy guapo, también—la risa de Puck se hizo presente en sus labios

Puck había dejado atrás la chaqueta del equipo de futbol, las camisas blancas y los pantalones de mezclilla, al menos para esa noche. Un pantalón negro de vestir con una camisa azul claro de manga larga con un saco azul marino marcaba la vestimenta del chico. Cualquier persona no reconocería al chico al no ser por esa mohicana tan particular en él.

-Blaine ayudo un poco—se acomodó más en su asiento y Rachel sonrió. Las miradas que se hacían presentes eran detallistas pero al mismo tiempo llenas de intriga y algo temerosas. Se habían quedado horas y horas hablando ellos dos solos, sin embargo, estar allí con el en aquel restaurante, en una cita podía marcar el inicio de algo más que una amistad.

Una de las meseras del lugar llego a tomar la orden de los chicos. Puck se solidarizo con Rachel, por así decirlo al pedir una lasaña vegana, supuso que sería falta de respecto comer carne animal en frente de una persona vegana, o al menos eso le había dicho su madre.

-¿Es buena no?—pregunto Rachel al ver como el chico seguía comiendo su platillo minutos después de que la mesera los había entregado.

-Soy amante de la carne, pero debo admitir que este platillo en mi nuevo favorito—la pequeña chica sonrió dulcemente al chico y este se derritió por completo. Seguía siendo patético el hecho de que Noah Puckerman, el tiburón del sexo, se viera tan vulnerable con Rachel, como que si del bullying, idiota, fastidiador de vidas, no existiera y solo quedara ese chico dulce y lindo.

-Me alegra mucho—se limpió educadamente la comisura de sus labios con la servilleta y Puck no le quitaba la vista. Cada movimiento, cada palabra, cada sonido, cada acción que Rachel hacía era como un tranquilizante mental para el chico, se olvidaba de todo y solo se concentraba en lo que Rachel hacia o decía.

-A mi me alegra el hecho de que hayas aceptado tener una cita conmigo…esto es importante para mí—el nerviosismo en el futbolista se dejaba ver. Hacía ya unos minutos que habían terminado de comer y ahora solo esperarían el postre, pero era ahora o nunca…Noah ya no podía contener ese sentimiento, era rápido, eso lo tenía muy en claro y callo en la conclusión de que _nunca dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy._

_-_¿Importante?—pregunto. Puck dio un gran suspiro y tomo las manos de Rachel sobre la mesa.

-Me gustas Rachel…

. . . . .

-En serio, tengo ganas de golpearte—Quinn seguía mirando cada acción de aquellos dos chicos—me resulta tan patética esta acción.

-Guarda silenció—la latina rodo los ojos.

El hecho de que Quinn Fabray estuviera de entrometida espiando la cita de Rachel con Puck le resultaba totalmente patético y confuso al mismo tiempo, seguía con la teoría de que Quinn simplemente aun no se daba cuenta de que la morocha prefirió a Puck que a ella. De igual manera, todo le resultaba confuso, desde aquel beso, la rubia había estado actuando confuso.

Y si, tal vez seguía siendo la misma zorra promiscua que se besaba con cualquier chica y se acostaba con las selectas chicas, pero aún era muy extraño el comportamiento de la rubia. Santana López iba a tener una nueva mejor amiga y esa amiga iba a ser Rachel Berry.

-Le esta tocando las manos y tiene esa mirada de imbécil. Oh Dios…Puck se le esta declarando a Rachel—y como no saber casa paso que Puck hacía, ella había salido con él y conocía cada movimiento que este hacía.

-¿Y a ti en que mierdas te afecta?—la rubia se encogió de hombros

-Pensé que tal vez yo sería la primera en llevar a la cama a la nueva, sin embargo veo que Puck se me adelanto—la latina rodo los ojos ante el estúpido comentario de su amiga.

-Eres una idiota, Quinn. Conozco a Puck y esa mirada no es simplemente de sexo de una noche, ¿ves como esta vestido?—la rubia volvió a dirigir su mirada al chico.

-¿Qué tiene?—Santana volvió a rodas los ojos

-Dejemos atrás ese punto. ¿Cuándo en SU vida, Puck había invitado a salir a una chica?—la rubia se quedo en silencio—Exacto, la única fuiste tú. Te lo digo, Puck quiere ir por todo con Rachel

-No sé que hago aquí. Vámonos—no hubo respuesta. Santana dio una ultima mirada al lugar, la risa de Puck era tímida algo que nunca se miraba en el chico y el agarre de manos seguía. Sonrió al ver a su amigo— ¡Santana!—grito Quinn

-Eres insoportable, me dan ganas de golpearte tan fuerte en el culo…

. . . . .

Puck y Rachel caminaban ya por aquel parque a algunas cuadras de aquel restaurant. Puck le había dicho que le gustaba y que estaba sintiendo cosas por ella, cosas que jamás había sentido por nadie más. Le alegro escuchar eso, esa simple declaración había dejado a la diva más calmada.

-Toma—el chico puso su saco a Rachel. La noche era fría para ser marzo. La morocha sonrió ante el acto—se te ve bien, eh…

-Gracias por ser tan atento—él se encogió de hombros

-Una dama merece ser tratada como tal…

Caminaron unos minutos más hasta que Rachel recibió una llamada por parte de Blaine, diciéndole que sus padres llegarían en unas horas. La diva se alegró demasiado al escuchar la noticia, tenía 3 semanas sin ver a sus padres.

El camino de Breastix hasta la casa de Rachel estuvo lleno de risas y más cumplidos por parte de Puck, al mismo tiempo que los sonrojamiento de ambos se hacían presentes.

El coche se detuvo y rápidamente Noah bajo para abrirle la puerta a la chica quien sonrió ante el acto del futbolista. Este acompaño a la chica hasta la puerta de su casa, estaba nervioso…en verdad que lo estaba, sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría o comenzaría a hablar estupideces como era de costumbre.

-Buenas noches—Puck se marchaba cuando las pequeñas manos de Rachel detuvieron el camino de este.

-Gracias por la magnifica velada, Noah—no lo espero, en verdad que no esperaba eso, pero…Dios, se sentía tan bien. Los labios de Rachel sobre los suyos, un simple roce había bastado para que la cordura del chico terminara por completo.

-Vaya—la voz de la porrista saco a aquellos dos de su mundo—tu mamá me dijo donde estabas, más no pensé que estarías tan…ocupado.

-Buenas noches, Quinn—saludo amablemente con una sonrisa minúscula en su rostro.

-Buenas noches, Rachel...No quiero interrumpir—dijo rápidamente a lo que Rachel negó al mismo tiempo que Puck…

-Yo ya me iba—logro formular Puck—Nos vemos el lunes…o después—Rachel sonrió y beso la mejilla del futbolista. Este camino y llego con Quinn, quien solo se alzó de hombros al ver el ceño fruncido de Puck.

-Hasta luego, Quinn—los ojos de la rubia se posaron en la chica.

-_Por supuesto que nos veremos_—pensó—Hasta luego…


	6. We Got the Beat

Capítulo 6

We got the Beat

Un escandalo, la entrada de Puck al club Glee era un total escandalo en la comunidad estudiantil del William McKinley. ¿En que dimensión paralela estaban que de pronto Puck, que el chico que tantas veces humillo a aquel club, ahora era parte de este?

Y es que la noticia salió más rápido que un juego artificial un 4 de julio. A unos minutos de haberlo visto en el salón de canto, el chisme se convirtió en el tema principal de la escuela, era tan comentado que casi era "tema de moda" en Twitter…tal vez exageraron un poco, pero en verdad que el tema había dado mucho de que hablar.

Puck estaba aterrado, literalmente, después de todo él era Noah Puckerman y no le tenía miedo a nada…excepto a su mama cuando estaba enojada, pero esa era una completa y muy diferente historia. El futbolista miraba a Rachel, ambos estaba junto con Artie, Tina, Blaine y Mercedes en el salón del coro, suspiro levemente y con su cabeza hizo círculos para aliviar la tensión.

Quinn lo mataría, Santana se burlaría, Finn, bueno él también había estado y había una posibilidad que el chico se volviera a unir, pero Ázimo junto con el resto de los futbolistas le lanzarían una buena dosis de granizados, pero nada de esa importaba, bueno…tal vez la parte donde es brutalmente asesinado por Quinn le preocupaba un poco. La rubia había sido bastante clara cuando les advirtió a él y al resto de los chicos que se sentaban con ella que si algún día les daba el morbo por entrar a ese club, no tendrían vida plena para poder disfrutarlo.

Trago saliva, Quinn lo mataría

Rachel miraba atentamente al chico, quien seguía haciendo esos movimientos circulares con su cabeza, frunció un poco el ceño en modo de preocupación. En menos de tres horas, toda la comunidad estudiantil sabía que ahora Puck, el futbolista más arrogante y egocéntrico de la escuela, estaba en el club más patético de fas de la tierra.

Pero, algún día tendría que salir a la luz…oh vamos, solo iba a ser cuestión de tiempo en el que sus amigos y el resto de la escuela, se dieran cuenta que él estaba en el club. No quería sonar superficial, pero, más superficial son aquellos que juzgan algo sin saber el motivo de esto.

-Bueno chicos, nos vemos mañana—los chicos comenzaron a abandonar cuando el Sr. Shue volvió a hablar—chicos, mañana el ensayo será hasta el final de las clases, para que avisen a sus casas—todos asintieron.

Artie, Tina y Mercedes caminaron por su lado, argumentando que tenían clase de Algebra los tres juntos. Blaine y Rachel se despidieron de los chicos, Puck seguía en su mundo de preocupación. Rachel rodo los ojos al ver el nerviosismo del futbolista y ver como comenzaba este comenzaba a morder sus uñas.

-Es bastante desagradable ver que te estas, prácticamente, arrancando las uñas de tus manos y las estas esparciendo en mi saco—le dijo Blaine al momento que quitada cuidadosamente los restos de las uñas de Puck de su saco…

-Lo siento—dijo mientras quitaba sus dedos de su boca—Hombre, esto es bastante perturbador, en cualquier momento Quinn vendrá y me arrancara la cabeza—la diva se acercó a Puck

-Has actuado todo el día así por ¿Quinn? ¿Tanto miedo le tienes?—pregunto Rachel con una ceja levantada. Blaine miraba atentamente las facciones y posiciones de su hermana, conocía tan bien a Rachel, incluso la conocía mejor de lo que ella se conocía, así como ella lo conocía a él mejor que el mismo.

-Rachel—le hablo suavemente el chico—tu no has convivido con Quinn, así que no sabes lo fiera que puede ser cuando esta enojada…

-Puck—tomo la mano del chico entre la suya—ella no es dueña de tu vida, tu con tu vida puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana…Me molesta que la vida de todos gire en torno a Quinn—los ojos de Puck se abrieron bastante, se tenso, en verdad que se tenso y el color de su piel cambio…

-Rachel…

-No, no por que sea tu amiga pienses que será la mía…Dios, me molesta que sea tan controladora, es por eso que nunca he mantenido una conversación de más de un minuto con ella…

-Rachel…

-Te dije que no—volvió a decir, Blaine simplemente rodo los ojos y Puck seguía en estado catatónico sin moverse y sin… ¿respirar?—Ya es tiempo que se dé cuenta de que el mundo no gira alrededor de ella…

-¿Y tu me lo va a hacer notar?—la voz de la rubia interrumpió a Rachel. Quinn estaba a espaldas de la chica y había escuchado todo, absolutamente todo. Y la rubia no estaba sola, estaba acompañada de Santana y Brittany…La latina al igual había escuchado absolutamente todo y no sabía si comenzar a reír o aplaudirle a la chica por sus simples y brillantes palabras.

-No—respondió directa y llanamente. Quinn elevo su ceja izquierda y sonrió engreídamente

-¿Entonces?—comenzó a acercarse a la chica. Y fue cuando Puck reacciono…

-Quinn, por favor—la rubia se alejó suspirando

-Pero si aquí tenemos al nuevo integrante del club Glee… ¿Qué se siente ser un "Glee-ach" Puck?—termino de decir con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Córtala, si me uní es porque quiero. Estoy harto de que siempre nos digas que hacer…

-Ahora resulta—dijo después de una sonora carcajada—yo no te digo que hacer, a nadie. Simplemente hay un estándar que debes cumplir Puck y dentro de ese estándar hay reglas y una de ellas fue el no unirte a ese club de mierda…

-Quinn, por favor—hablo por primera vez Blaine—estamos en un centro educativo y creo que no es ni el momento ni el lugar—Quinn lo miro y asintió

-Solo no preguntes por que se te van a enfriar tus testículos más tarde—termino de decir con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Era todo, Rachel quería mantener la calma, en verdad que quería hacerlo…pero Quinn simplemente la estaba sacando de sus casillas, el tono en el que hablaba, el modo en el que sonreía, la forma en la que miraba, en cada acto arrojaba un poco de ese ego tan mañoso y tan raro.

-Es todo—la chica se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros del rostro de la rubia— ¿a donde quieres llegar con esa actitud de controlar a las personas que te rodean?

-Ya te dije que yo no controlo a nadie, simplemente tiene que seguir las reglas de los estándares—la chica se acercó más al rostro de la rubia. Sabía que si seguía tentando a su suerte acabaría mal, Quinn era mucho más alta que ella, más atlética, y con un simple empujón podía mandarla a un estado de coma…tal vez exagero con lo ultimo, pero de que las tenía de perder, las tenía…

-¿Estándares? Por Dios, Quinn. ¿Sabes a donde te van a llevar tus patéticos estándares cuando salgas de esta escuela y no haya nadie que te bese tu trasero allá en el mundo de verdad?...A ningún lugar…tal vez a las personas que tanto has destrozado, sean para los que trabajes o en su defecto, que necesites de ellos y estos no te ayuden gracias a que por tus malditas reglas de tus malditos estándares, les destrozaste la vida—alejo su rostro del de la rubia y dio dos pasos atrás—Piénsalo, Quinn. No creo que en ti aplique lo que dicen de las rubias…

Anonadados, esa era la palabra que describía los estados de la mayoría de chismosos que se habían quedado a presenciar el espectáculo que Quinn y Rachel estaban dando. Jamás en la vida alguien le había hablado de esa manera a Quinn…era como el fin del mundo y el inició de una apocalipsis… ¿o era al revés?

El ceño fruncido quedaba en Quinn al ver como Rachel desaparecía ante su mirada con la compañía de su gemelo y Puck. Sus labios estaban completamente cerrados como queriendo evitar un grito contenido lleno de frustración…hecho una mirada a su alrededor, pero no cualquier mirada, de esas miradas que helaban a las personas y no en el buen sentido, de esas miradas que al sentirlas sientes que mojaras tus pantaletas. Solo unos segundos bastaron para que la rueda de disolviera por completo.

-La campana a sonado y tras tres turnos, Quinn Fabray a recibido un knock-out de palabras por parte de Rachel Berry—comenzó Santana— ¿Qué se siente recibir un knock-out por parte de Rachel Berry, Quinn?—la rubia conto hasta diez, por que si no lo hacia, con la latina iba a descargar su frustración y molestia

-Santana, deberías callarte, Quinn tiene esa mirada de psicópata y me da miedo—La latina sonrió y abrazo a su chica…

-Quinnie esta bien, simplemente le molesta el ver que Rachel a sido la única chica quien no ha caído con un beso… ¿No es así, Quinnie?—no dijo nada, abandono el lugar aventando fuego, literalmente.

Aventó a su paso al menos a cinco personas, dejándolas en el suelo con un dolor en sus brazos, golpeó dos almacenes de basura y por ultimo cerro con fuerza la puerta del baño de mujeres, cerro sus ojos fuertemente para después apoyar ambas manos en el bordo del lava manos…su respiración era agitada y las palpitaciones de su corazón andaban en un promedio de 200 latidos por segundo, si no moría de un infarto tendría suerte…

Levanto sus manos dejando sus codos apoyados ahora sobre la estructura de cemento y comenzó a abrir y cerrar sus manos una y otra vez para después abrirlas por completas y posarlas en su cabeza, elevo un poco su cabeza y se miro al espejo. El color de su cara era rodo y no precisamente por algún esfuerzo…la molestia y el enojo que sentía era mayor a ella.

Si hubiera sido otra persona, en ese mismo instante le hubiera saltado a la yugular, pero era Rachel…era como si su cuerpo se hubiera congelado y simplemente su sentido de audición de funcionara. Escucho completa y absolutamente cada palabra que salía de la boca de la chica, le molestaba, en verdad le carcomía el cerebro el ver en la precepción que aquella chica tenía de ella.

¿De que le iba a servir todo eso en el mundo de afuera?

Sacudió su cabeza y abrió la llave de agua, tomo un poco con sus manos y la esparció por su cara. Necesitaba relajarse, ella era Quinn Fabray y no cambiaria nada por nadie, las reglas eran reglas y Puck tendría ser su merecido por ser un maldito lame culos…

-Sabía que estarías aquí—rodo los ojos.

-Santana, si estas aquí para joderme aun más mi día, será mejor que te largues—la latina sonrió

-Oh vamos, Quinnie…no puedes enojarte con alguien que dijo la verdad…

-No quiero hablar de eso, al menos no ahora. Ahora iré a hablar con Azimio y el resto de los bobos del equipo de futbol…las pelotas de Puck se congelaran dulcemente

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo, Quinn—la rubia la miro—Puck es uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela. Si el esta dentro, pronto habrá más y el club ira creciendo, tienes que admitir que fue un movimiento bastante inteligente de Rachel…

-Me vale, Santana. Reglas son reglas

-Solo una cosa—dijo antes de salir—dices que Puck es tu mejor amigo ¿no es así?—la chica asintió con el ceño fruncido—bueno, estas por darle los granizados que el a dado en su vida, si eso harás con el que dices ser tu mejor amigo, no quiero ni pensar lo que le harás a tu hermano o a una de nosotras—no dijo nada más y salió del baño.

* * *

-Oh Dios mío—Kurt miraba asombrado a Rachel—mi querida Rachel creo que estoy a punto de hacerte un monumento—la chica lo miro confundida—no me malinterpretes, amo a mi hermana pero ya era tiempo que alguien la pusiera en su lugar.

-Te recuerdo que tu eres, igual o peor que Quinn…no espera, eres menos, nadie se acerca a Quinn—hablo Puck

-Oh Puck, a ti también te admiro, bueno no, no lo hago—el chico rodo los ojos—pero fuiste valiente al unirte al club Glee…

-Deberías hacerlo tu también—hablo Blaine…la mirada azul del chico se poso el la verde del morocho quien simplemente sonrió. El corazón de Kurt comenzó a latir rápidamente, si algo tenían los Berry, era que con una sonrisa te podía pedir que te tiraras de un segundo piso y lo hacías con tal de verlos sonreír.

-Esa es una maravillosa idea, necesitamos más miembros Kurt y creo que el tener a dos de los chicos más populares de la escuela, le dará buena apariencia y hará que tengamos las suficientes personas para ir a las seccionales las cuales son dentro de unas semanas…

Kurt se lo pensó durante unos minutos, desde segundo de secundaría quiso alistar al club, pero Quinn se lo prohibió rotundamente.

Desde ese día Kurt después de los términos de las clases lograba inventar una escusa y se escabullía hasta el auditorio para ver los ensayos de los chicos. Le encantaba la armonía de voces que estaban en el coro. Aquellas voces lo transportaban a una nuevo lugar, un lugar donde el bailaba y cantaba sin la constante burla de su hermana…

-¿Qué puedo perder?—Rachel soltó un gemido sonoro al momento que abrazaba al chico este correspondió al abrazo pero su mirada estaba más focalizada en alguien más.

-Genial—dijo Puck quien se acomodaba en su silla—ahora los granizados serán compartidos—apretó sus labios y soltó una bufada de aire. Rachel lo miro delicadamente…

* * *

-Todo estará bien, Puck—ambos morenos caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela hacia su siguiente clase. Como era de costumbre, Rachel caminaba siendo escoltada por el chico alto. El ir de esa manera, ahora con Rachel, dejaba entre ver que en verdad la morocha sentía algo como él. Eso lo hacia sentir bien…

-Mira Azimio—hablo un jugador de futbol—la nueva integrante del club homo-Glee—Puck apretó sus labios y rodo los ojos

-Aléjate, Joshua—advirtió al ver como el chico se acercaba a él

-¿O que?—el chico no dijo nada—eso pensé—Puck se iba cuando el chico hablo— ¿crees que te voy a dejar ir así como así?—el dedo índice del chico hacia unos movimientos en modo de negación, después trono los dejos y fue como un rayo en una tormenta electica: rápido, ruidoso y dejo un desastre en donde había caído.

Alrededor de diez vasos con aquella bebida helada había sido arrojada al chico helando su cara por completo…la bebida comenzaba a colarse por su estomago, pero el ardor continuaba en su cara. Escucho las risas de los jugadores y después sintió como las manos delicadas de Rachel comenzaban a quitar el hielo de sus ojos.

-Vamos al sanitario—Rachel estaba en shock pero eso no evito que reaccionara rápido para caminar con el chico hasta meterlo al baño de chicas.

Estaba asustada, admirada y molesta… ¿no se supone que en un equipo hay apoyo y aceptación sobre las decisiones que hacían los demás? ¿Qué en un equipo no habría tolerancia y respeto hacia los demás?...al parecer en ese equipo no lo había.

Puck se encontraba sentado en una silla que estaba en aquel baño. Rachel delicadamente quitaba el hielo de la mohicana del chico quien simplemente miraba con adoración cada acción que hacia la chica. Sus manos se sentía tan suaves es su cara, ese recorrido era simplemente maravilloso y él se sentía en las nubes.

-Nunca había hecho esto antes—le dijo y Puck sonrió

-Eres buena—Rachel sonrió y se sentó en la pierna izquierda del chico, este se levanto, dado que su espalda estaba recargada en posición horizontal sobre el lava manos, y miro los ojos marrones de Rachel. Su mano derecha rodeo la pequeña cintura de la chica y volvió a mirarla, pero ahora la miraba con adoración.

-Si no puedes con eso, tendrás que salirte del club—le dijo y este negó

-No lo hare, Rachel. Yo quiero estar contigo—la chica sonrió y poso sus labios en los de Puck— ¿se mi novia Rachel?

* * *

-¡Me estas jodiendo la madre Kurt!—el chico frunció el ceño

-¿Desde cuando tienes un vocabulario tan vulgar, Quinn?—ignoro el comentario de su hermana y comenzó a caminar de un lado para el otro de la sala

-¿Qué mierda les pasa ahora a todos que quieren estar en ese club de pacotilla?

-Yo no sé que te pasa a ti que te enojas por ello...somos personas independientes de ti Quinn. Podemos hacer con nuestra vida lo que nos plazca—la chica negó

-No puedes pertenecer a dos bandos, Kurt…

-Quinn, déjate de paranoias. Voy a estar en el Club Glee te guste o no, y estoy seguro que Britt lo hará y sabes que Santana hace lo que Britt quiere—dijo antes de subir a su habitación— ¿también nos vas a castigar como lo hiciste con Puck?

El florero de la mesa pago las consecuencias de la frustración de la chica. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Ahora también su hermano? Habiendo tantos malditos clubs es la escuela habían escogido el que más odiaba…

No sabía el por que el odio a aquel lugar, en verdad que no lo sabía, ella simplemente odiaba ese club, lo odiaba con todo su ser que el año pasado había tratado de quitarlo de la escuela, pero gracias a aquel chico en silla de rueda, el maldito club se había salvado…Al no poder desaparecerlo, se prometió hacerle la vida imposible a todos los que se unieran a él, pero una cosa era granizar la cara de personas a las cuales jamás conocería y otra muy distinta hacerlo con su hermano, de por si, ya se sentía mal con haberlo hecho con su mejor amigo.

* * *

Un nuevo día era en la vida de Rachel Berry, caminaba sonriendo abiertamente del brazo de su hermano hacia la escuela. Ya se habían acostumbrado a las miradas de recelo y celos de las chicas por tener un hermano como Blaine, y de las miradas lascivas y asquerosas de los chicos, de todos menos de una…los ojos color humo de Puck se posaron en la chica quien corrió a los brazos de su novio…

Si…su novio, por que eso era lo que Puck era para Rachel ahora, su novio. No tardo en responder con un gran si al chico, quien simplemente sintió que murió y resucitó todo en ese mismo momento. Era oficial, Rachel Berry era la novia de Noah Puckerman y fue aun más oficial cuando más de la mitad de la escuela vio aquel beso cariñoso que la chica había dejado en los labios del futbolista quien solo tenía una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

-¿Nos vamos?—pregunto el chico, Rachel asintió y camino con el chico, con sus manos entrelazadas hasta dentro de la escuela donde comenzaron los murmullos, pero que importaba…

Las clases habían llegado a su fin, Puck no recibió un granizado más, pero eso no quería decir que Artie no recibiera su granizado del día. Si Quinn había decidido no mandarle un granizado diario, se desquitaría con los otros tres chicos, y tal vez con Rachel o Blaine, pero la morocha lo tenía a él, para recibir los granizados que fueran necesarios….

Como Kurt lo había predicho, al enterarse Brittany que el estaría en el club Glee, no se hizo esperar para que ella hiciera la prueba también, rogo casi imploro a Santana para que ella también hiciera la prueba pero Santana López tenía un plan, por el cual se negó completamente a hacer la prueba…al menos ese día.

-No puedo creerlo, Rachel—hablo el profesor Shue—has hecho que tres personas se unieran en menos de una semana—dijo orgulloso—solo falta uno más y nuestro pase es seguro a las seccionales…

-Yo le dije a Santy—hablo Britt—pero dijo que lo haría después y creo que ese después viene después de un tiempo muy largo—dijo

-Yo me encargare del decimo—habla decidido Puck ante la mirada extrañada de los demás chicos.

-¿Estas seguro?—le pregunto Kurt

-Claro—nadie dijo más. Comenzaron los ensayos y Puck pensaba en como decirle a Finn Hudson que se metiera en el club…otra vez

* * *

Quinn se encontraba sentada en las gradas del patio que quedaba cerca del campo de futbol. Su cabeza dolía ese solo había aumentado a migraña al conversar con Alex, quien en lugar de darle lo que ella necesitaba, comenzó a hablar de sentimientos. Para la rubia, que una chica le comenzara a hablar de sentimientos era mala señal y era la hora de sacar el repelente y untárselo en la piel y alejar esas cosas de su sistema.

-Kurt y Brittany están dentro—le dijo Santana sin mirarla

-Y debería importarme por que…

-Si le llegas a lanzar un granizado a Brittany pateare tu culo—dijo sin preámbulos provocando la risa de la rubia…

-No lo hare, sabes que quiero a Britt como una hermana. Jamás le haría eso, no son tan perra como crees que soy—la latina se encogió de hombros

-Puck y Rachel están juntos—las orbitas verdes de Quinn se dilataron—lo hicieron publico esta mañana…

-Te dije que yo solo quería llevármela a la cama, no me puedes negar que esta buena—sonrió—pero solo quería eso…

-Lo que digas Quinn… ¿Sabes?—la rubia la miro—Rachel tiene una voz impresionante. Para tener 16 años tiene una voz de una maldita estrella de la música.

-Sigue sin interesarme Santana…además, ¿a done quieres llegar con esto?

-A que deberíamos hacer una revolución musical—termino de decir cerrándole un ojo a la chica—anda, mama preparo comida latina—le dijo—y sabes que mi mama te aprecia…

-Tu mama es sexy—dijo al momento que caminaba junto a la latina quien al escuchar el comentario de la rubia, se paro en seco…

-Cállate si no quieres que mi zapato deportivo se meta dentro de tu sistema—Quinn sonrió

-Eso no le quitara lo buena a tu mama, Santy—dijo rápidamente al meterse a su carro y esperar que Santana arrancara el suyo, maldiciéndola una vez dentro ya del carro…

* * *

Buenas tardes

Pues nada, que aquí les traigo un capítulo más. La verdad, gracias por la buena onda y el recibimiento que le están dando al fic. En verdad, es INCREÍBLE!

Leí los RW y a muchas no les gusta la pareja de Rachel y Puck y a mí la verdad ME ENCANTAN. Prefiero a Puck MIL VECES antes que a Finn, sin embargo, esta relación solo será como un impulso para que Faberry pase.


	7. I Wish

Capítulo 7

I Wish

-Fuera de tu mente, Santana. Estas fuera de tu mente—ambas porristas caminaban sigilosamente hasta el auditorio de la escuela. Brittany le había dicho que Rachel estaría practicando en aquel lugar…

-No, más loco fue el hecho de que tu te escabulliste hasta la cita de Puck y Rachel…eso es enfermo, Quinn—la rubia rodo los ojos. Ambas porristas estaban en la ultima fila de la parte de arriba de los asientos de aquel gran auditorio.

Las seccionales estaban a una semana de presentarte y ella era la voz principal del coro, ella había sido elegida por todos los chicos, ella era quien cantaría una de las dos canciones que los chicos iban a presentar aquel viernes de la próxima semana.

Era así, Puck había cumplido su palabra, había convencido al chico alto, Finn, de unirse al coro una vez más. Tina se negaba al mismo tiempo que Artie y Mercedes, pero ahora el no sería el único que estaría dentro de aquel club, estaría su mejor amigo y Kurt que aunque no fueran tan cercanos, eran amigos…

En primera fila estaba Puck junto con Blaine, aquellos dos chicos habían sido los únicos que habían logrado colarse para escuchar a la chica…no es que fuera algo secreto, simplemente a ella le gustaba ensayar sola, en ocasiones con Blaine, pero cuando importantes competencias llegaban, Rachel Berry era de cantar ella sola, sin nadie más, simplemente ella escuchando su voz, sus errores y con ello corregirlos y mejorarlos…

_I can almost see it  
that dream I am dreaming  
but there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"_

La voz de Rachel se dejo escuchar a la par de las notas de aquel piano. Quinn estaba atenta a aquella interpretación, Santana tenía razón, aquella chica tenía una voz tan grande para su edad, Rachel Berry tenía una jodida voz que la estaba haciendo sentir ¿mariposas en su estomago? La rubia negó rápidamente con la cabeza y volvió su mirada hasta Rachel.

_'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

Siempre había odiado aquella canción, en verdad que la odiaba con todas sus entrañas, la chica que la cantaba simplemente era como una versión humana y femenina de "Chucky"…no en serio, Quinn era lo que pensaba y tenía voz de agricultor, muy del sur…pero en esos momentos, aquella canción se había vuelto una canción que por seguro bajaría para escucharla una y otra vez…en verdad era patético aquel pensamiento…

_Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa_

La canción había llegado a su final y el corazón de Rachel estaba agitado, tal vez por que había terminado de cantar una de sus preferidas o por que había visto a Quinn Fabray espiándola…oh si, la había visto, si la rubia pensó que podía ser discreta y espiar a la chica mientras cantaba estaba sumamente equivocada, Rachel Berry se enteraba de todo, por más secreto que esto fuera.

-¡¿Qué haces allí arriba?—la cabeza de Quinn comenzó a moverse de un lugar a otro, sus manos tomaron lugar en sus piernas impulsando sus brazos para levantarse por completo del lugar…debía actuar bien, no debía dejarse ver que estaba prácticamente impactada con la voz de la chica…

-Si más no recuerdo—comenzó a hablar bajando de aquel lugar—el auditorio es propiedad de la escuela y no tuyo, así que yo puedo venir y sentarme las veces que yo quiera y cuando yo quiera—termino de decir ya a dos pasas de distancia de la chica.

-Fue mi culpa Rachel, pensé que Brittany estaría aquí—hablo Santana mirando los ojos marrones de la otra chica quien tenía su mirada en la de la rubia. Ninguna de las dos daba tregua, sus miradas imponentes seguían sin apartarse la una de la otra…

-No, no esta aquí—hablo ahora mirando a la porrista—tal vez se confundió

-Me enferma estar aquí—dijo Quinn—Hola Blaine—saludo la chica.

-Hola Quinn… ¿nos vemos esta tarde?—inmediatamente los ojos de Rachel se posaron en su hermano y le dieron una mirada de: _¿Cómo esta eso?_ El chico encogió sus hombros.

-Por supuesto que nos veremos, necesito una buena recomendación de cine europeo—dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro y una ceja elevada.

-¿En mi casa o en la tuya?...

-Ella no puede ir a la casa—dijo rápidamente Rachel

-¿De que hablas, Rachel? Quinn es mi amiga y tiene el mismo derecho de ir a la casa así como tú llevas a tus amigos—y volteó a ver a Puck—y a tu novio

-Vamos Rachel—hablo Quinn—no es como si llevare granizados para tomar—termino con una risa

-Fuera de lugar el comentario, Quinn—hablo Santana

-Esto es increíble—comento frustrada la morena saliendo rápidamente del auditorio seguida por Puck, quien segura consolaría a la chica de aquel berrinche…

-Lo siento—se disculpo Blaine—la verdad no sé que le pasa a Rachel. Si, lo admito es bastante caprichosa, pero no sé que le pasa cuando comienza a hablar contigo, es como que si nivel de caprichos se eleva o no se—le dijo confundido el chico

-No a todo mundo le caigo bien, Blaine—el chico sonrió—pero ¿quedamos en tu casa?

-Por supuesto, allá te veo—le dijo—Hasta luego—se despidió Blaine de Santana quien solo sonrió al chico…

-No te soporta—la rubia rodo los ojos mientras ambas salían de aquel lugar—en verdad, de la chica dulce y amable con la que conviví ayer no quedo nada—el caminar de Quinn cesó

-¿Saliste anoche con Rachel?—la latina asintió— ¿Por qué mierda no me dijiste?—le reclamo

-Hey, fue idea de Brittany—se excuso—aparte, tu estabas muy ocupada con tu cabeza entre las piernas de Leslie—la rubia sonrió

-No duro mucho eso—le dijo. La latina rodo los ojos

-Eres una maldita zorra, ¿ya cuantas llevas en tres meses?

-No es por ser arrogante, pero ya son muchas, más de 30 y menos de 60—dijo en una carcajada

-Oh dios, no sabes el asco que me das en estos momentos, Quinn…por eso Rachel no te soporta.

-Ella no sabe de mi vida sexual—dijo cuando llegaron hasta el campo de porristas—es un simple capricho que muy pronto va a acabar—termino de decirle

-Claro…

. . . . . .

Puck y Rachel se encontraban en la cafetería en compañía de Kurt. La hora del desayuno había llegado para ellos ya que sus clases habían terminado en el segundo periodo a diferencia de Blaine, Artie, Tina y Mercedes.

Rachel se había tranquilizado con la ayuda de Puck…era simplemente increíble con que facilidad su humor podía cambiar cuando estaba con Quinn, cuando le hablaba o cuando simplemente la miraba pasar, era malo de su parte pensar que la rubia le caía mal, nunca habían tenido una conversación civilizada, siempre que hablaban era para discutir, nunca habían llegado a más. Rachel en verdad trataba de socializar con la rubia, llevarse bien con ella, pero simplemente no podía…o es que ¿no quería?

-Deberíamos cantar Gaga en las seccionales—hablo Kurt sacando completamente de sus pensamientos a Rachel…

-¿En verdad?—pregunto Puck—estoy de acuerdo con que seas gay, en verdad, te respeto así como respeto la comunidad gay, pero, Dios, suficiente tengo con las burlas por pertenecer al club, no quiero una más por cantar Gaga.

-Una canción de Kings Of Leon sería increíble—hablo Finn, Puck asintió y ambos futbolistas chocaron cinco…

-No creo que sea buena idea—hablo Rachel—de cualquier manera no esta en nuestras manos al cien por ciento, tenemos que hablar con el Sr. Shue…

-¿A que ni sabes que, Kurt?—el rubia cenizo alzo una ceja al notar el tono chismoso en al voz de Puck…

-¿Qué?

-Quinn hizo enojar a mi princesa

-¿De nuevo?—el futbolista asintió— ¿ahora que hizo?

-No me hizo nada—se adelanto la morocha—simplemente no me gusta que personas desconocidas me escuchen cantar mientras practico. Es todo—Kurt miro a la chica detenidamente ¿hasta cuando todo iba a parar?

-Puck es hora—le dijo Finn levantándose. El chico lo imito y se acercó a su chica

-Nos vemos luego, ¿ok?—la chica asintió y Puck acerco sus labios a los de Rachel dejando un tierno y dulce beso—hasta luego, lady gaga—Kurt rodo los ojos.

-Ahora si, ¿Qué te pasa con Quinn?—la pregunta saco de su orbita a Rachel, ¿a que venia aquella pregunta?

-¿Qué me debe de pasar con ella?—le contesto mientras se metía una uva a la boca—No me pasa nada, Kurt.

-Pareciera que si. Siempre están peleando y nunca, nunca desde que se conocieron han podido tener una conversación civilizada.

-Somos personas bastante diferentes—le dijo

-Son más diferentes tu y Santana y anoche estuvieron viendo películas en la casa de Brittany—Rachel sonrió

-Pero todo fue por que Britt me invito y bueno, Santana es su pareja y por supuesto que tenía que estar con ella. Pero, Santana me cae muy bien, no te voy a mentir, al principio pensé que me iba a hacer la vida imposible pero anoche que hable con ella, bueno que estuvimos juntas, fue totalmente diferente, o tal vez fue por que Brittany le pidió que se comportara—Kurt sonrió

-Britt tiene un poder indescriptible en Santana—dijo—en verdad siempre pensé que esas dos terminarían juntas—dijo

-¿Llevas mucho conociéndolas?—el chico asintió

-Nos conocemos desde muy pequeños, al menos a Santana, a Britt la conocimos en el ultimo año de primaria cuando Santana la defendió de un chico que la quería besar a la fuerza—Rachel sonrió—desde ese día, ella, Santana y Quinn son el "_Unholy Trinity_". Quinn y Santana son las mas—guardo silencio

-¿Rudas?—le ayudo Rachel

-Se podría decir. Britt es como un conejito—la diva sonrió tiernamente—es simplemente linda y tan tierna que hace que todo el mundo se enamore de ella. Es la única persona que controla a Santana y en ocasiones a Quinn.

-¿No tiene novia?...

-¿Quién?—pregunto confundido

-Quinn—una sonora risa se escapo de los labios del chico

-Ella no es de esas personas que lleguen a tener relaciones sentimentales con una chica—le dijo—además ¿Quién te dijo que era gay? No es que es algo que no se vea…pero

-Puck dijo algo hace un mes, pero Blaine me lo confirmo días después que Puck me lo había dicho. Es raro ¿no crees?—el chico negó

-Quinn es así, ella no cree en el amor porque no lo ha vivido, ella no cree en que se puede enamorar, por que nunca se ha enamorado…parte de ella quiere experimentar lo que es amar y ser amada, pero le da miedo y pone sus barreras—se encogió de hombros—lleva desde los 14 sabiendo que le gustan las chicas y a los 15 se volvió todo un torbellino que arrasaba con cualquier chica que se le pusiera en el camino, sin embargo, el torbellino se detuvo, pero sigue en pie, solo que con menos intensidad..

-¿Crees que algún día cambie esa perspectiva que tiene?—Kurt la miro y después miro a su hermana, quien estaba en la ultima mesa de la cafetería platicando, más bien coqueteando, con una chica.

-Solo falta una persona que le haga ver los beneficios del amor, el sentirse amada y el querer estar enamorada…tal vez esa persona ya estar por aquí y simplemente no se da cuenta de que es ella quien puede hacer que mi hermana cambie su forma de ser, solo tal vez—termino de decir.

Simplemente ya era costumbre para todas las chicas el saber que Quinn tendría lo que quería donde quiera que estuvieran y para evitarse alguno que otro percance, el lugar más seguro para la rubia era más que nada el baño de las mujeres, a las 12:30 hrs. El baño era como cualquier desierto, desolado y sin alguna alma que pudiera interrumpir.

Nunca era de llevar chicas a su casa, por supuesto que no. El hacer eso quería decir otra cosa, algo que ella jamás iba a admitir. Tener una relación era una perdida de tiempo, ¿para que atar a una sola chica cuando puedes tener a las que tú quieras?

Muchas veces su padre le había dicho que él había sido igual que ella, muchas chicas lo asediaban, todas querían una mínima parte de él, y bueno, su padre era un hombre muy apuesto a los 17 años, tanto que daba un parecido con Ryan Gosling, por supuesto, eso era cuando estaba joven el señor Russel. Pero todo eso había terminado cuando conoció a su madre, Judy lo había cautivado con esos maravillosos ojos azules y ese cabello rubio, la similitud entre madre e hija era mucha, solo que Quinn se parecía más a su padre eso sin perder la elegancia y belleza de su madre; a Quinn la historia le parecía simplemente de lo más cursi, dudaba que algo como eso le pasara a ella.

Un ruido se dejo escuchar en el baño, los besos de ambas chicas cesaron. La rubia dejo de besar a aquella morena y susurrando le dijo que guardara silencio. Odiaba que eso pasara, odiaba que la interrumpieran cuando estaba en medio de algo muy importante…en medio de algo muy importante.

Sigilosamente salió del baño dejando a la chica dentro de aquel lugar y el ruido había se había esfumado. Los pasos se alejaban del lugar y camino hasta el baño para decirle a la chica que se fuera, después de todo, ya no había interés alguno en terminar algo que había empezado. Nuevamente Quinn quedo sola en el baño, peino con sus manos su cabello y la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Rachel Berry.

La rubia sonrió para si misma, al ver como la chica más pequeña rodaba los ojos al verla. Le parecía aun extraño como aquella chica no se inmutaba al verla o simplemente no le seguía la corriente en su coqueteo, tal vez Rachel Berry era diferente, tal vez era espacial, pero mientras eran dimes o diretes, la rubia iba a investigar.

-¿Qué?—pregunto al ver como la chica más baja cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho— ¿tampoco puedo estar aquí?

-En verdad eres insoportable—dijo al pasar a un lado de la chica e ingresar a uno de los cubículos. Minutos después Rachel salió y rodo los ojos nuevamente al ver a la rubia que seguía parada— ¿No tienes a alguien que molestar por eso es que me molestas a mí?—la rubia sonrió

-Oh vamos…simplemente quiero tener una platica civilizada contigo… ¿es tan raro eso?—la morocha negó pero siguió ignorando cualquier movimiento que la rubia chica hacia.

-No es raro, simplemente que entre tu y yo nunca puede haber una platica civilizada—le dijo mirándola por fin a los ojos

-Y eso ¿a que se debe?—Rachel se cruzo de brazos y con su pie izquierdo daba golpecitos al piso.

-Una, eres demasiado egocéntrica y altanera—Quinn afirmo y Rachel negó—dos, simplemente cada vez que te veo sacas lo peor de mí…

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?

-Es malo—le dijo sin preámbulos—cada vez que te veo es como si quisiera darte un golpe…despiertas una violencia en mi que ni siquiera sabía que tenía—se sincero

-Bueno, al menos despierto algo en ti—la voz de Quinn había cambiado, ahora sonaba un poco más profunda, llegando a un tono sensual y sexy que tal vez funcionaba con muchas chicas, pero no en ella, pensó Rachel.

-Oh vamos Quinn—le dijo—ese tonito de voz no va conmigo—no iba a negar que era sexy el tono de voz de la chica, pero simplemente no iba con ella, al menos no ahora, o sea, estaba con Puck…

-¿Cuál tono, Rachel?—se hizo la desentendida al mismo tiempo que se acercaba un poco más a la chica con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ese tono que usas para engatusar a las chicas—no puedo contener una carcajada y simplemente salió de su sistema.

-¿Engatusar? Eso fue simplemente gracioso, Rachel—la diva encogió sus hombros y sonrió después—Oh… ¡No lo puedo creer!

-¿Qué?—se asusto la chica mirando de un lado a otro

-Estamos hablando y sonriendo…y hasta ahora no quieres sacarme las entrañas, ya es una avance ¿no crees?—dijo volviendo a acercarse más a la chica. Rachel se tenso ante la cercanía de la chica. Pero aquella cercanía le sirvió para darse cuenta que los ojos de Quinn eran hermosos, un verde simplemente podía llegar a hipnotizarte, una cara que parecía simplemente la de una muñeca…quiso hacerse para atrás, pero para su sorpresa, una pared le negó su cometido y Quinn sonrió.

-Falta mucho para que ese arranque de extírpate las entrañas se vaya de mi sistema—termino de decir con una sonrisa al momento que acercaba su rostro al de Quinn quedando a milímetros de distancia.

Los ojos de Quinn se dilataron y su color verde paso a ser un color miel. La simple cercanía de la chica provocaba esos efectos en ella y sin saber el maldito porque de ello, era lo que más le estresaba, el que le pasaban ese tipo de cosas sin siquiera proponérselo, simplemente pasaba…se dio cuenta de las hermosas pestañas de Rachel, largas, pobladas y simplemente hermosas, después desvió su mirada a los ojos de la chica, marrones claros pero no tan claros, color chocolate, si, así eran los ojos de Rachel, como el chocolate…y después vio los labios de la chica y sintió que murió. Aquellos labios era uno de los más hermosos que jamás haya visto en su vida, y había visto muchos labios en su vida.

-¿Estas segura?—pregunto a simple susurro—no muchas pensarían eso teniendo en cuenta la mínima distancia en la que nos encontramos—Rachel se acercó más y la rubia cerro sus ojos pero no sintió nada, el beso que estaba esperando no llego, no obstante, una respiración caliente sintió a lo largo de su cuello…

-Tal vez por eso tienes ese gran mordisco en tu cuello—susurro Rachel con voz suave para después apartarse por completo de la chica y salir prácticamente corriendo del baño. La rubia abrió sus ojos y el rubor por sus mejillas comenzó a esparcirse. Se miro en el espejo y en efecto, un gran chupón tenia en su cuello.

Sonrió

-Ya caerás…

. . . . .

Rachel estaba sobre Puck sentada a horcadas sobre el abdomen del chico. El futbolista estaba luchando por no tomar a la chica por el trasero, aventarla a la cama y hacerla suya…pero esos pensamientos se tenían que ir, las cosas iban muy bien con Rachel para arruinarlas por tener la libido en altas escalas.

Rachel acariciaba delicadamente la estructura ósea del chico, acerco su cara y beso los labios de su chico, suave y delicadamente dejándole ver el cariño que sentía, por que sentía cariño hacia el chico, tenían dos semanas de estar como novios y no querían, bueno al menos ella, no quería ser como esas chicas que a los dos días de andar de novias, les dicen "te amo" al chico. La palabra te amo o te quiero, tenía un significado sumamente grande y no se lo podías decir a alguien si es que no lo sentías y Rachel en esos momentos no sentía amor, sentía cariño por el chico.

Tal vez en un futuro y si su relación duraba, ella no tardaría en tomarle amor a Puck por que este se ganaba a pulso que Rachel le tomara más y más cariño; cada detalle, cada palabra, hacían que el corazón de Rachel latiera más por aquel chico…en verdad que no se había equivocado en darse una oportunidad con aquel chico.

El sonido de la puerta saco a la pareja de su sesión de besos, inmediatamente la chica se bajo del chico y camino hasta la puerta, hecho una mirada al chico quien ya estaba sentado correctamente en la cama de su novia. Rachel le sonrió, arreglo su cabello y abrió su puerta para dejar ver a su hermano.

-Puck—le hablo el chico—tu mama esta abajo—le informo. El chico asintió

-Lo olvide por completo—le dijo a Rachel—la acompañare con el mecánico por que su auto esta fallando—Rachel asintió y acompaño al chico hasta la puerta donde amablemente la madre del chico la saludo sonriendo. Puck beso los labios de Rachel ante la sonrisa enorme de su madre y ambos caminaron hasta el coche de la madre de este.

-No puedo creer que te hayas asustado con la película, Blaine—la voz de la rubia saco de sus pensamientos a Rachel. Y allí estaba caminando a la par de su gemelo. La rubia al ver a la chica sonrió.

-Una guerra más, no—se adelanto Blaine

-No, no la habrá—dijo Rachel y Blaine sonrió.

-Sr. Blaine—hablo el ama de llaves—tiene llamada—Blaine se disculpo dejando a las chicas solas.

-Una vez más solas—dijo Quinn

-No te hagas muchas ilusiones—le advirtió al ver como se acercaba a ella

-Pero si es el baño parecía otra cosa—le dijo con una sonrisa

-Estoy con Puck—fue clara

-Nadie te esta diciendo que lo dejes—la chica se alejó—Sin embargo, Puck es mi amigo, no le haría algo así—Rachel suspiro aliviada—pero el que yo no lo haga, no quiere decir que tu te podrás resistir—no dijo nada más- Subió a su auto y antes de arrancarlo, cerro un ojo a la chica, quien seguía en estado catatónico…

-Estoy con Puck, Estoy con Puck—se repitió hasta meterse a su casa por completo

* * *

Buen jueves

La verdad pensaba actualizar lunes y viernes, pero dado que mañana no podré, lo hare ahora. Pero la actualización del fic será de lunes y viernes… para todas aquellas que me preguntaron.

Ok…Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, en el capitulo del viernes de la próxima semana se viene un momento Faberry importante en la historia. Sé que esto va lento, pero solo tengan un poco de paciencia, siento que valdrá la pena esperar por lo tan deseado.

Amistad Pezberry habrá y será una amistad súper importante dentro del fic, al menos en la mitad de la historia.

**AndruSol: **A mama López la imagino bastante diferente a como la pusieron en Glee. Sin duda no tiene nada que ver con Gloria Estefan pero en mi fic, o a como yo la imagino es una mutación entre Sofía Vergara y Salma Hayek .

**NOTA: Una disculpa a Loren Alejandra, quien no me acosa para nada, tal vez fui un poco extremista con la descripción de ella en capítulos pasados. (Alli la tienes Loree)**

Que tengan un excelente fin de semana

Nos vemos el lunes.


	8. Hot

Capitulo 8

Hot

Las seccionales había sido el viernes y los chicos habían ganado, era algo bastante alucinante para los chicos puesto que competían con coros sumamente exitosos; su siguiente paso serian las regionales y sabían que allí tenían más que hacer, eran las regionales después de todo y competirían con uno de los mejores coros de Lima, los Warbles…

Pronto Rachel cumpliría dos meses de relación con Puck, y le gustaba...o sea, el chico era cariñoso con ella y la complacía en la mayoría de las cosas que era quería, como la semana pasada que supo que Bárbara Streisand estaría en Columbus, el chico movió mar, cielo y tierra para que Rachel tuviera la oportunidad de conocerla en persona…se había ganado unos buenos insultos y 200 dólares menos en su cartera, pero por ver la sonrisa de Rachel, de esa misma manera en que la estaba viendo, valía la pena.

Cada día el chico hacía algo para ganar el corazón de la pequeña morocha y lo estaba haciendo, Rachel cada día sentía algo más por aquel chico pero de igual manera, aun faltaba un largo camino para poder decirle un "te amo" al chico. Los te quiero siempre eran base importante en una relación y Rachel por supuesto que le había dicho un "te quiero" a Puck, por que en verdad lo quería, sentía que cada vez era más fuerte su relación, no obstante...faltaba para amarlo.

La clase de Ecología era una de las clases favoritas de Rachel, puesto que les enseñaban a cuidar el medio ambiente, como podían realizar cosas para ayudar a que el calentamiento global fuera disminuyendo. Rachel siempre había sido así, desde los 10 años, después de ver un documental en History Channel, la pequeña chica les pidió a sus padres que jamás en la vida le dieran de comer carne…el documental trataba de la matanza a las vacas, como brutalmente eran tratadas para que de ese pobre animal saliera un pedazo de carne que era degustado por muchas personas.

Era inaudito ver como cientos de animales morían minuto a minuto para alimentar a las personas, lo entendía, pero a la vez no lo entendía, en su cabeza sabía que las personas necesitaban alimentarse, pero por otra parte no sabía el por que aquellos animales eran tratados de tal manera, lo menos que podían hacer, era tratarlos bien después del uso que darían a ellos, pero solo era ella, por parte de su familia, que pensaban de esa manera.

Y una vez más esa mirada sobre ella, ya era normal para ella tener la mirada de Quinn Fabray sobre su persona, la chica se había vuelto bastante pesada con ella, sus peleas continuaban, pero ahora, esas peleas se habían convertido en más amenas, la tensión que antes había entre las dos, ya no estaba, simplemente era una manera de entablar una conversación…el hacer un comentario egocéntrico o simplemente mirar a la chica hasta que esta se molestara, era la nueva forma que la rubia utilizaba para llamar la atención de la pequeña cantante.

A Rachel le parecía infantil el comportamiento de Quinn, se comportaba como una niña de cinco años, ¿has visto a esas hermanas pequeñas que molestan a sus hermanas mayores, solo para pasar el tiempo? Bueno, Quinn era como esa hermana pequeña para Rachel, esa hermana pequeña que la molestaba constantemente a medida de conseguir algo de atención de la chica.

Era patético, todo lo que hacía Quinn, con respecto a ganar atención de la diva, para Santana era eso, un simple acto patético por parte de la chica, en verdad trataba de comprender aquel comportamiento de la rubia, había pasado horas observándola y simplemente no lograba entender el por qué Quinn perdía la poca cordura, cabe a señalar, que la chica tenia.

Rachel salió del salón ante una mirada arrogante de la rubia, la cual simplemente contestaba rodando los ojos. Caminaba a paso veloz hasta su casillero cuando vio que su libro de Ecología no estaba con ella, resoplo enojada, tenía que volver a caminar hasta aquel salón, dio gracias que el salón quedaba cerca de su casillero. Estaba por entrar cuando su cuerpo choca con el cuerpo de cierta persona. Tenía los ojos cerrados rogando a los miles de santos que no fuera ella, abrió los ojos lentamente y suspiro pesadamente al ver el uniforme de porristas y la mirada verde de la chica.

-Creo que se te olvido esto—le dijo al mostrarle el libro. Una sonrisa gigante se poso en los labios de la chica al ver su cara de enfado. La diva le arrebato el libro a la rubia y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido—Normalmente, se dice un "Gracias" después de un hecho de tal manera—comenzó a decirle al momento que caminaba detrás de ella.

-Extrañamente, mi educación se esfuma cuando tú eres quien hace esos actos que se supone tengo que agradecer—una sonora risa salió de los labios rosas de la porrista.

-Vamos Rachel—le dijo—no es posible que te provoque tanto… ¿desprecio?—le dijo confundida

-No es desprecio, Quinn—Rachel cerró su casillero y la miro a los ojos—simplemente—se acercó a la cara de la chica—no te soporto—termino de decirle para volver a su posición original.

-¿Y a que se debe eso?—pregunto—quizás por mi encantadora sonrisa—sonrió y Rachel rodo los ojos—o por mi impecable presencia…

-Por tu maldito egocentrismo—la interrumpió—que el mundo de la mitad de las chicas de esta escuela, gire a tu alrededor. No quiere decir que el mió tiene que hacerlo también—sonrió—el mundo tiene muchas cosas más importantes que una porrista…

-No soy cualquier porrista—continuo—soy Quinn Fabray… ¿sabias que muchas dicen que soy una mezcla entre Robert Pattinson y Megan Fox?—la morena frunció el ceño

-¿Una mezcla entre lo idiota de Robert y el look promiscuo que da Megan?—la rubia frunció el ceño—Lo del chico vampiro lo creo, eres bastante idiota y el look que Megan da, bueno es solo el look, por que ella no lo es, pero tu—sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar—tu eres como Lindsay Lohan—le dijo al marcharse por completo.

-¡Woah!—una mirada asesina fue lo que Quinn le dedico a la latina para salir prácticamente corriendo de aquel lugar. Santana simplemente sonrió.

. . . .

-¿Eso le dijo?—la latina asintió y Kurt solté una sonora carcajada—Dios mío, ahora si Rachel se saco ese comentario de la manga…

-Bueno, aun sigo sin saber el porqué del "odio" de Rache hacia Quinn—dijo Santana mientras mordía su manzana

-No es odio, simplemente que sus personalidades son sumamente parecidas y chocan—le dijo Kurt—además Quinn estos últimos días se a empeñado a fastidiar a Rachel—la latina lo miro

-Explícate…

-El día que ganamos las seccionales—sonrió el chico—Quinn estaba fuera del auditorio, con una chica, como siempre—la latina levanto las cejas

-¿Con una chica? Eso es nuevo—ironizo

-El punto, es que Quinn al ver a Rachel de la mano de Puck cambio totalmente y al estar frente a frente, mi hermanita le planto un beso que Dios…pensé que lo harían allí mismo…¿No te dijo nada Britt?

-A Britt le da cólera que Quinn sea tan idiota y trate como pañuelos desechables a las chicas por lo que prefiere no ver o comentar cualquier cosa que la imbécil de tu hermana haga—Kurt asintió

-Bueno, pues ya te digo, casi se la come, dime loco pero yo creo que fueron celos…

-¿Celos? ¡Por Dios! Es como si no conocieras a tu hermana, si tal vez se obsesiono un poco con la chica por que esta vez no fue ella quien mete su lengua en la boca de la enana—el chico la miro con cara de asco—pero ¿celos? Esa es una palabra total y falsa, además, dudo que ese sentimiento sea parte del sistema de Quinn

-¡Dios! Hablas de ella como si fuera un maldito robot

-No un robot, pero si Quinn Fabray—ambos guardaron silencio cuando la rubia chica había llegado a la mesa—Hola, Lindsay—la rubia cerro sus ojos fuertemente y conto hasta 10 nuevamente, como hacía unas horas.

-Santana, ¿o te callas o te vas al fondo de la pirámide? Es tu decisión—Santana no dijo nada más, la rubia robo una uva del desayuno de su hermano y sonrió— ¿De que hablaban?

-De Rachel—se anticipó Santana y la rubia soltó un bufido mientras rodaba los ojos.

-¿Por qué no lo imagine?—soltó—parece que se ha vuelto un poco famoso ese nombre estos días.

-No la puedes culpar, en menos de 4 meses, hizo que el club Glee tuviera a 3 de los chicos más populares, logro que ganaran las seccionales, logro que el club Glee tuviera más apoyo por parte de la escuela…

-Arrebatándole presupuesto a las Cheerios—Kurt rodo los ojos

-Y lo primordial, logro lo que muchas chicas no habían logrado en mucho tiempo—el chico guardo silencio—logro ennoviarse con Puck…

-Eso si es un logro, ni en mis más locos sueños logre ver a Puck de novio con alguien—dijo Santana—hasta ganas de meterme al Club Glee me da—los ojos verdes de la rubia se abrieron completamente…

-¿Estas loca? No puedes hacer eso…

-Quinn, cálmate, ¿quieres? Britt me lo pidió y tú sabes que cuando se trata de Britt no puedo decir que no—un suspiro pesado salió de la boca de la chica

-Me da lastima el hecho de ver como Britt te controla—Santana la miro con el ceño fruncido

-No soy controlada por Britt…

-Santy—llego la rubia—recuerda que esta tarde tenemos que ir a doble A para llevar a Lord Tubbington para sus terapias—ambos gemelos se quedaron absortos ante el comentario de la chica. Simplemente fuera de este mundo eran los comentarios de la rubia. El gato de la chica era un animal que no parecía gato, parecía más bien un perro, pero lo más confuso era escuchar como la rubia porrista decía que su mascota tenía adicción al alcohol, al cigarro y estaba preocupada por que tenía la sospecha de que ahora estaba en drogas.

-Claro Britt—le hablo dulcemente a la chica

-Sometida—canturreo la rubia chica. Los cuatro continuaron su desayuno, Quinn molestando a Santana por cuan sometida podía ser con Brittany y Kurt y la rubia porrista platicando de las nuevas canciones para cantar en el club.

-Espera—interrumpió Santana— ¿y tu Kurt van a cantar un dueto? ¿Por qué?

-Es la semana de duetos en club Glee. A mi me toco con Brittany…

-Cuando en realidad te morías por hacerlo con Blaine—interrumpió la rubia sonrojando a su hermano—Dios me das tanta lastima…

-Hay Quinn, cállate, quieres.

-Así que…Blaineeeeeee—comenzaron a cantar Santana y Quinn. Eso tenía ambas chicas, podían odiarse en un segundo para minutos después unirse en rebelión y hacer sentir miserable a cualquier chico en la escuela. Después de todo, no importara cuan perra Santana podía ser, o no importaba cuan imbécil Quinn era, las chicas eran amigas y buenas amigas, las mejores, la rubia sabía todo de la latina y la latina sabía todo de la rubia.

. . . .

Los gemelos Berry, junto con el resto de los chicos del club Glee estaban sentados apartados del resto de los demás estudiantes, por primera vez el chico del mohawk, estaba sentado con sus amigos del equipo de futbol, y es que, la parejita estaba experimentando la primera pelea en su relación.

Se suponía que el sábado, Puck sería presentado de manera formal a los padres de Rachel, pero el solo hecho de pensarlo daba miedo, no era que los padres de Rachel no sabían que el futbolista era novio de su hija, pero el hecho de tener una cena con los padres de su novia y el, le daba pánico, era una de las cosas que hacían que la hombría del chico bajara a niveles impresionantes.

Rachel, después de la clase de Filosofía que ambos compartían, le comento a su novio lo de la cena, inmediatamente el chico se negó, argumentando que no podía, que no estaba preparado y que mejor lo dejaran para otro día. Sin decir una palabra más le chico de alejo ¿Dónde había quedado el chico que hacía cualquier cosa para complacer a la diva? Asombrosamente había sido consumido para quedar como un simple cretino, oh si, Rachel estaba simplemente enojada…

Quería golpearlo, pero no podía, simplemente la violencia no era parte de su naturaleza, ella era una persona pacifica y sus padres le habían fundado buenos cimientos y no por un simple capricho los iba a tirar a la borda…pero es que en verdad estaba enojada, o sea, esa cena era importante para ella, se suponía que era importante para los dos, era un acto más en su relación, pero al parecer a Puck le importaba un bledo.

Trataría de no pensar en eso, no pensar en Puck y por supuesto no desconcentrarse de su meta, la semana de duetos en Glee club estaba en su apogeo y como era de esperarse, su dueto lo cantaría con Blaine, por muy en desacuerdo que su novio estuviera y es que Puck cantaría con Finn, cosa sumamente extraña para ambos chicos…

-¿Ya saben que canción cantaran?—pregunto Artie, Mercedes miro a Tina, ambas chicas eran compañeras de dueto, quien sonrió

-Por supuesto, nuestro dueto ganara, tenemos uno que matara, literalmente—termino con una sonrisa la chica asiática.

-Cantaremos algo simple pero que los dejara impresionados—sonrió Blaine— ¿verdad, Rachy?—pero la chica estaba en otro mundo, un mundo muy alejado de la conversación que los chicos tenían. El morocho suspiro y puso su mano en el hombro derecho de su hermana haciendo que la chica reaccionara. Blaine le sonrió dulcemente y esta le devolvió el acto.

-¿Estas bien, Rachel? No has hablado en todo el almuerzo y eso es raro, viendo de ti—hablo Mercedes.

-Todo está bien—dijo sin ganas

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?—la chica asintió—No es por ser mala onda, pero es Puck después de todo Rachel, si puede que sea lindo y súper amable contigo, pero sigue siendo ese chico al que le dan miedo los compromisos—la diva abrió sus ojos—si escuche su platica a las afueras del salón de Filosofía—Rachel asintió

-Simplemente se me hace sumamente inapropiado que no quiera ir a cenar con mis padres, tenemos saliendo casi dos meses, es normal que ellos—refiriéndose a sus padres—quieran saber más de él, pero al parecer él no quiere que sea así…

-Quita esa cara Rachel—le hablo su gemelo—después de todo, no es como si nuestros padres no conocieran a Puck, papa lo adora…

-Aun así Blaine—los ojos marrones de la diva se desviaron hasta la mesa donde estaba Puck. El chico se miraba triste y al contacto de miradas, Puck le sonrió a la chica pero esta simplemente le frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada a la mesa.

-Si—dijo Artie—eres la reina del drama

Rachel prefirió no decir nada, sus amigos no tenían la culpa de sus peleas con su novio…su novio, se había acostumbrado a escucharlo por los pasillos, en un mes paso de ser la chica nueva proveniente de Nueva York a ser la novia de Noah Puckerman…sus semanas en la escuela no habían sido tan malas a comparación de aquel chico irlandés que Blaine llevo hacía unas semanas a su casa, Rory se llamaba, pobre chico, en su primer semana le llovieron granizados provenientes de una rubia llamada Quinn Fabray, de igual manera, fue molestado por los jugadores de Rugby y por los futbolistas.

Rachel decidió apartar su mente de aquella discusión que había tenido con Noah y prefirió escuchar la conversación de su hermano con sus amigos, los cuales agradecían a Dios por haberlos puesto en su camino, Rachel sonrió ante el dramatismo de Mercedes, pero es que la chica tenía razón, tal vez exageraba un poco, pero desde que Rachel y Blaine comenzaron a ser conocidos en la escuela, los demás estudiantes comenzaron a verlos con respeto, con ese mismo respecto que miraban a los Fabray, si bien, los Berry eran más considerados, aquellos dos gemelos se la pasaban saludando a cualquier persona que se les ponía enfrente, siempre ayudando a los demás cuando los necesitaban, en cambio los Fabray, de ellos lo único que se podía esperar era un granizado o un sobrenombre, al menos por parte de la rubia, Kurt, al estar más apegado a Rachel comenzó a cambiar, no completamente, pero lo estaba haciendo, seguía siendo el mismo desalmado divo quien te aventado un granizado por no encajar con sus características de vestimentas requeridas, pero ya no tanto, Rachel había sido gran influencia…y bueno, era una forma más de impresionar al chico Berry.

-Hey Quinn—saludo Blaine a la rubia

-Mi día no pudo volverse mejor—susurro la chica en tono irónico

-También me alegra volver a verte, Rachel—la rubia hizo un ademan con la cabeza e inmediatamente Artie, Mercedes y Tina comenzaron a tomar sus cosas para abandonar la mesa—

-¿A dónde van?—pregunto confundida la chica al ver el comportamiento de sus amigos

-Tenemos que hablar con el Sr. Shue—hablo rápidamente Artie—Nos vemos después—dijo siendo arrastrado, literalmente, por Tina seguida de Mercedes.

-Estoy segura que tu tuviste algo que ver—dijo al ver como Quinn se sentaba al frente de Rachel

-Oye. No me puedes culpar de todo, Rachel. ¿Sabes?—le hablo a Blaine—a veces siento que Rachel actúa de esa manera por que quiere llamar mi atención—Blaine sonrió discretamente de ser visto por su hermana. El huracán Rachel estaba por tocar tierra…

-¿Disculpa?—le hablo sorprendida—como te lo dije hacer rato y te lo vuelvo a repetir, el que el mundo de las pobres ilusas de esta escuela, giren a tu alrededor no quiere decir que el mio también, deja tu egocentrismo Fabray—y esta vez, en lugar de que las palabras de Rachel enojaran a la rubia, simplemente la divertían, en verdad que lo hacían, ver como el color de la cara de la chica cambiaba repentinamente a color rojo…

-No se—encogió los hombros—sigo pensando que solo quieres llamar la atención—miro a Blaine— ¿me das de tus papas?—pregunto sonriéndole al chico haciendo que este sonriera. Se habían convertido en buenos amigos, era diferente, por que Blaine con Quinn se llevaba de lo mejor, en cambio con Kurt era simplemente todo distinto, el morocho no podía entablar una conversación con el chico, parte era por que Kurt la mayor parte del tiempo estaba constantemente sobre el, literalmente, la otra era por que Quinn le había dicho que su hermano estaba muy interesado en él, Blaine no estaba asustado ¿Cómo estarlo cuando tienes a dos padres? Pero simplemente él nunca había estado con un chico, si, se llego a besarse algunas veces en el juego de verdad o reto, pero jamás fue más allá de eso.

-Aun no puedo creer que seas amigo de este—guardo silencio y la mirada verde de Quinn y la de Blaine se posaron en la chica esperando una respuesta—este ser tan egocéntrico

-Rachel—hablo la rubia después de meter una papa a su boca—eres amiga de mi hermano, créeme, si hay alguien egocéntrico en esta escuela, es él.

-¿No crees que estas siendo un poco dramática?—le pregunto su hermano. La chica llevo una mano a su boca tapando un gemidito de sorpresa.

-No puedo creerlo, Blaine

-¿Qué?—resoplo la rubia— ¿te vas a enojar por eso?—pero al ver que la diva no le contestaba le pregunto a Blaine— ¿se va a enojar por eso?—el chico asintió—Dios…no aguantas nada, deberías preguntarle a Kurt las cosas que le digo—termino de decir la rubia.

-No puedo estar aquí—dijo al levantarse, pero alguien le hablo antes de que la chica hiciera su salida muy a lo Rachel Berry.

-Rachel—la voz de Puck sonaba arrepentida

-No te quiero ver a ti—le dijo señalando con el dedo a Puck—ni a ti—señalando a Quinn para después irse de la cafetería. Puck miro a Quinn y a Blaine, la rubia simplemente le sonrió al chico y Blaine se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué carajos le pasa?—pregunto al sentarse al lado del moreno

-Yo creo que anda en sus días—le dijo Quinn sonriendo

-Demasiados detalles, rubia—le contesto Puck— ¿será por lo de la cena?—pregunto a Blaine y el chico asintió—Lo sabía, le quiero, ¿vale? De eso no hay duda, pero cenar con sus padres es… es de otro nivel, uno al cual todavía no me siento completamente seguro de pasar—la rubia escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su amigo. Puck era malo con las palabras, en verdad, el chico era malo en todas sus maneras de expresarse, si ella lo sabía, salieron por dos meses, pero tenía buenos sentimientos y a pesar de ser un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, le importaba Rachel y lo podía ver en esos ojos color humo…

-Una relación no es como un video juego, Puck—ambos chicos voltearon a ver a la rubia quien siguió hablando—no lo es. En un video juego si la cagas pues le das reiniciar y completamente te permite volver a corregir lo que hiciste mal, en una relación no, si haces un movimiento en falso, no puedes regresar y corregirlo, por eso debes de ser cuidadoso y tener una estrategia…

-Aun no se como sabes eso—le pregunto Blaine entrecerrando los ojos—pero Quinn tiene razón, Puck—el chico del mohawk miro a su "cuñado"—en una relación tienes que hacer los movimientos específicos para que puedo funcionar.

-No tengo idea como es que sabes eso Quinn, bueno saliste conmigo, pero no se considera una relación, relación—Quinn simplemente rodo los ojos—aun así, Rachel estaba furiosa y no creo que su enojo se le pasara hasta que lleguemos al club Glee…

-¿Saben?

-¿Qué?—respondieron al mismo tiempo los chicos

-Creo que me uniré al club Glee—dijo de la nada dejando a los chicos completamente anonadados.

. . . . .

Rachel tomo asiento en una de las sillas de la línea del frente justo frente del profesor Shue. Trato de calmarse, en verdad que lo estaba tratando, pero su paciencia estaba por colmarse, entre Puck, entre su hermano, entre el Club Glee y por supuesto, Quinn.

La morena había tratado no tomarse muy personal cualquier cosa que Quinn digiera, es más, pensaba ignorarla cada vez que esta le hablara, pero simplemente no podía. Que la porrista le hablara con ese tono prepotente le colmaba la paciencia, que le dijera uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos y fuera de lugar, le molestaba y mucho, no sabía el por que, había convivio su vida prácticamente con personas aún más egocéntricas que Quinn, pero algo tenía aquella chica que en verdad le hacía explotar.

El Sr. Shue llego y dejos sus cosas y anunció al primer dueto del día. Las primeras en cantar serían Tina y Mercedes quienes cantaría _River Deep, Mountain High_. Rachel sonrió al ver como las chicas sonreían ante la cara de los chicos. Dio un vistazo y vio que Puck no estaba, volteó a ver a su hermana y como si este pudiera leer su mente, simplemente alzo los hombros en conocimiento de que él no sabía donde estaba el futbolista. La diva rodo los ojos y suspiro.

Fijo su mirada al centro donde Tina y Mercedes estaban a punto de comenzar su canción cuando su novio llega corriendo. Lo fulmino con la mirada y supo que Puck había sentido miedo, más de una vez la chica le había dado esa mirada y en verdad esa mirada de Rachel daba miedo. Vio como Puck caminaba hasta el profesor William y ellos hablaban y hablaban hasta que camino que Puck camino hasta la puerta de entrada del salón y agito su mano en forma de invitar a pasar a alguien.

-Mercedes, Tina—hablo el Profesor— ¿les parece si se pospone su presentación unos minutos?—las chicas lo miraron confundido—hay dos personas que quieren audicionar para entrar—todos comenzaron a murmurar, en cambio a Rachel sus ojos comenzaban a tomar un brillo, le daba orgullo que los chicos comenzaran a llegar por ellos mismos a querer ser parte del club…

-Ya pueden pasar—grito Puck.

Su boca callo al suelo, estaba allí, ¿no le bastaba molestarla dentro y fuera de clases como para que también la molestara en el único lugar donde se sentía en paz? Quinn Fabray caminaba con la cabeza en alto con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro, la acompañaba Santana, cuya posición era típica de Santana, los brazos sobre su pecho y con esa miraba de superioridad…

-¡¿Me estas jodiendo?—Exclamo Kurt entre asustado, nervioso y asombrado— ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Mi querido amigo Blaine y mi otro querido amigo Puck—ambos chicos sintieron la mirada de Rachel, pero su vista estaba adherida al frente mirando a las dos porristas—me dijeron que el club necesitaba más miembros y bueno…aquí estamos.

-No puedes—todos miraron a la chica

-Rachel, agradezco en verdad todo lo que has hecho por el club, en verdad lo hago—hablo el profesor—pero quien tomar las decisiones aquí soy yo y si ellas tienen el talento, bienvenidas serán por que no nos podemos dar el lujo de rechazar a los chicos que quieran pertenecer a este club—la diva rodo los ojos al momento que cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-No creo que alguien más tenga algún impedimento para que podamos entrar ¿no es así?—hablo Santana. Los chicos negaron rápidamente, al menos Artie, Tina y Mercedes—es lo que parece.

-Bueno chicas, muéstrenos que pueden hacer—no dijeron nada más. El sonido de la batería y de los primeros acordes de la canción se hizo presente. Rachel miraba atentamente lo que sería la presentación de las dos porristas.

_I want to lock you up in my closet_

_Where no one's around_

_I want to put your hand in my pocket_

_Because you're allowed_

_I want to drive you into the corner_

_And kiss you without a sound_

_I want to stay this way forever_

_I'll say it loud_

_Now you're in_

_And You can't get out_

La voz de Santana fue la primera en sonar dejando a más de uno impresionado. Rachel sonrió a la latina, muchas de las veces que habían convivido juntas, gracias a Brittany, la diva se había encargado de molestar a Santana pidiéndole que cantara, pero esta se negaba y después de tanto tiempo, por fin escuchaba la voz de la porrista, la cual no estaba mal, en verdad era muy buena

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me_

Esta vez la voz de la latina se vio acompañada de la voz suave de Quinn. Rachel desactivo cualquier emoción negativa con respecto a la rubia, solo por eso momento. La voz de Quinn era hermosa, o sea, no como la de ella, pensó. Pero tenía unos matices muy suaves, nada comparada a la voz que utilizaba para lograr entrar a los pantalones de las chicas. En verdad aquella voz era maravillosa por más que le costara trabajo de aceptar.

_Kiss me_

_Gently_

_Always I know_

_Hold me_

_Love me_

_Don't ever go_

La voz de Quinn ahora era sola, y Rachel pudo escuchar más a la perfección la voz de la rubia. En verdad que era linda la voz, sus pensamientos fueron acaparados cuando los ojos verdes de la rubia se posaron en la chica pequeña. Rachel se tensó, en toda la canción la rubia se movía de un lado a otro a la par de Santana, pero justamente en aquel verso, la rubia decidió verla. Estaba con una lucha interna en su interior, no lo podía negar, esa mirar verde la ponía nerviosa por mucho que pudiera disimular.

_Baby, baby_

_You're so good to me_

_Baby, Baby_

_You're so good_

La canción llego a su final y todos los chicos a excepción de Rachel, se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a aplaudir. Aquella interpretación había sido eléctrica y energética, una interpretación muy fuera de lo que ellos habían hecho en aquellos tres meses de haber comenzado en el club.

Bienvenidas al club—grito el señor Shue para que fuera escuchado. Rachel cerró sus ojos fuertemente y apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos y sus palmas rojas por la fuerza.

-Solo te pido paciencia—susurro la chica mirando al cielo para después mirar al grupo que estaba en medio del salón. Quinn le sonrió arrogantemente y la diva solo le volteó la cara—solo paciencia, Dios

* * *

Hola

Una vez más gracias por la buna onda y la vibra y los rw que dejan y dan a este fic. La verdad no se como agradecerlo.

**Gbrujndl:** ¿Rachel? ¿Con chicas? ¿Qué con Quinn no le será suficiente? ;)

Que tengan un genial inicio de semana.

El próximo cap. entre jueves o viernes

Capítulo 9: **Kissing You **


	9. Kissing You

Capítulo 9

Kissing You

El clima de Ohio y Nueva York era similar, en esas épocas del año siempre el clima era fresco dejando ver los aires de la primavera, pero eso no quitaba el frío apreciable y pasable que había en aquel lugar.

Educación física nunca había sido una de las materias favoritas de Rachel, ella era una persona muy activa, es más todos los días se levantaba a las 6 de la mañana ha realizar su rutina de ejercicio, tenía buena herencia genética, sin embargo el realizar actividades de ir tras una pelota mientras eres perseguido por otras persona, no era algo muy eficiente para su cuerpo…incluso era infantil.

Rachel estaba sentada al lado de Kurt, ambos estaban platicando de cosas sin sentido para los demás a su alrededor, de suma importancia para ellos dos. La diva sonrió a su hermano quien estaba en la cancha haciendo sus ejercicios señalados por aquel profesor regordete. Se suponía que los profesores de educación física tenían que ser hombres jóvenes, no mayor de los 40 años, con buena condición física y una bella sonrisa. Tal vez Rachel debería de dejar de ver esas series juveniles que veía cada vez que podía en la televisión; en su escuela, el profesor de educación física no pasaba los 40 años, unos 35 le calculaba, pero estaba regordete, en verdad que lo estaba y simplemente lo que hacía era gritar un "_Vamos chicos, sé que pueden hacerlo" _mientras estaba sentado en su silla playera comiendo uno que otro bocado…

Que porquería

Los chicos habían terminado de hacer aquellas actividades y ahora todos estaban sentados en las gradas de aquella cancha mientras el profesor se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar hasta quedar cerca de ellos. Rachel lo miro detenidamente, no era feo, era agradable, si bajara esos kilos que tenía de más probablemente conseguiría la cita con la profesora de ciencias a la cual tanto le había rogado por una cita y esta siempre se negaba.

Localizo su vista en el resto de su clase, solo con Kurt y con su hermano compartía esa clase. Puck estaba en el equipo de Futbol al igual que Finn por lo que nunca tomaban esa clase, Santana y Brittany estaban en las porristas así que estaba por demás tomar una clase de Educación Física, de Quinn no quería ni pensar.

-Bueno chicos, hicieron un gran trabajo—comenzó a hablar el profesor—la mayoría de ustedes—aclaro mientras discretamente miraba a Kurt y Rachel. Los chicos no habían hecho completamente nada de las actividades que el profesor había dado, lo que habían hecho era haber hablado de la nueva colección de ropa de Marc Jabocs y el nuevo disco que Celine Dion estaba por lanzar—ustedes saben que esta clase muchos la utilizan principalmente para pasar el rato. Sin embargo, hay una propuesta que quisiera hacerles.

-¡Lo escuchamos!—grito uno de los chicos sentados en las ultimas gradas. El profesor acomodo su gorra y miro a los jóvenes.

-Ustedes saben que en esta época del año, la primavera esta en su mayor apogeo. Por lo que tengo la siguiente propuesta—la diva miraba atentamente lo que el profesor trataba de decir— ¿Qué les parece si hacemos una lunada en un rancho a las afueras de Lima este sábado?

Los aplausos y los gestos de aprobación del resto de la clase de hicieron presentes. Era una buena propuesta, pensó la diva. Hacer actividades al aire libre siempre era una buena noticia para ella, le encantaba poder convivir con la madre naturaleza en su mayor apogeo. Sus padres siempre la llevaban a ella y a Blaine al Marine Park en Brooklyn. Siempre iban a pasar el día sentados en el parque comiendo, sonriendo y simplemente pasando un día en familia. A Rachel le encantaba sentir ese olor del pasto mojado y la sensación del aire fresco en su cara.

-Ya tengo la autorización del Director, es una convocatoria abierta simplemente para los alumnos de preparatoria, no pueden invitar a chicos o chicas de menores grados a los suyos. Al final de la semana les daré los permisos, solo les aviso para que vayan avisando.

-¿Qué sentido tienes esta actividad, Profesor Ambers?—Rachel volteó a ver a Kurt. En una de sus tantas platicas, el rubio cenizo le había dicho a Rachel que no soportaba el hecho de pasar la noche en una tienda de campaña mientras eras devorado lentamente por los mosquitos, era dramático, Kurt Fabray era muy dramático, incluso más dramático que ella.

-El sentido de convivir con la naturaleza, Sr. Fabray—el chico rodo los ojos—ustedes los jóvenes están tan metidos en el internet y sus teléfonos celulares, que no se dan cuenta de las maravillas que hay a su alrededor.

-Estoy con usted, Profesor Ambers—hablo Blaine sonriente como era característico en él—lo apoyo al cien por ciento, lo apoyamos, ¿no es así, Rachel?—la chica asintió

-¡Siéntate Berry, deja de estar de lame culos!—inmediatamente las voces cesaron y el profesor trataba de distinguir quien había dicho semejante vulgaridad. De pronto Kurt camina hasta quedar frente a un chico de cabello largo, con marcas de acné en su cara, pálido y bastante delgado.

-No te extrañe tener fría la cara—amenazo Kurt ante la mirada de miedo del otro chico. La campana sonó y el profesor pidió que abandonaran la cancha y fueran a las duchas. Rachel había salido primero, no quería que Kurt llevara a más grado aquella situación, si bien, a ella también le había molestado aquel acto de su compañero de clase, no era para torturarlo con un granizado en la cara todos los días.

-Kurt, relájate, ¿ok?—le dijo Rachel una vez que comenzaban a caminar hasta los vestidores.

-No, no me puedo relajara, si dejo que haga eso, lo seguirá haciendo y después de todo, tu y Blaine forman ya parte del circulo y es hora de que lo sepan—la diva se quedo confundida con aquellas palabras pero no dijo nada. Vio como Kurt se alejaba de ella y caminaba a toda prisa.

Rachel cambio su ropa deportiva para ponerse aquel bello vestido blanco con estampados de flores, muy primaveral para la ocasión, arreglo su cabello y su maquillaje y salió de los vestidores. Camino hasta donde su gemelo ya la esperaba con aquella bella sonrisa. Ambos gemelos caminaron hasta la cafetería donde todo estaba diferente, las mesas estaban vacías y los estudiantes alrededor de ellas. Ambos gemelos se extrañaron e iban a caminar a donde estaba Artie con Tina y Mercedes, pero Kurt los detuvo y los llevo hasta donde estaba un grupo de chicos apartados de los demás.

Y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta Rachel de las palabras de Kurt… ¿acaso ese era algún tipo de ritual? En el grupo estaba toda la escuadra de las porristas incluyendo a Quinn, Brittany y Santana, también los chicos del equipo de Futbol, contando con Puck y Finn. Rachel miro a su novio y este solo le sonrió delicadamente y asintió. Blaine mirada a su hermana con mirada confundida, y la diva sabía que significaba esa mirada, fuera de ser una mirada confundida, era una mirada algo molesta; le molestaba ser el centro de atención, le molestaba que las miradas se posaran en él sin saber el porqué.

-¿Qué esta pasando Rachel?—pregunto Blaine a su hermana pero la explicación que Rachel tenía murió en su boca al escuchar como Kurt comenzaba a hablar.

-No es muy visto en McKinley que personas se incluyan al circulo—hablo Kurt mientras se subía a una de las mesas para tener mayor apreciación de su discurso—si bien, Rachel y Blaine han sido sumamente amables con ustedes, al parecer alguno de ustedes simplemente abusan de esa amabilidad…

-Kurt, ¿Qué haces?—susurro Rachel

-Esto es absurdo—ahora hablo Quinn mientras ocupaba lugar al lado de su hermano—el punto es este, desde ahora Rachel y Blaine forman parte de nosotros—los murmullos comenzaron a hacerse notar, algunos sorprendidos otros molestos y otros simplemente querían que eso terminara para poder desayunar.

-¿Qué?—dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos

-Desde ahora, Rachel y Blaine Berry forman parte de esto y como parte, ustedes saben lo que conlleva—hablo Quinn—así, yo me fijaría la próxima vez al hablar—termino de decir la chica.

-¿Qué es todo esto, Quinn?—los ojos verdes de la porrista se posaron en los verdes de Blaine.

-La bienvenida, Blaine. Oficialmente son parte de nosotros, de los populares y por más que estemos en el patético Club Glee, somos inmunes a cualquier burla o granizado—sonrió—De nada—le dijo tocando el pecho del chico

-Yo no quiero eso—hablo Rachel una vez que todo volvía a ser normal y los estudiantes comenzaban a ocupar sus respectivas mesas. Sus "nuevos" amigos miraron raro a la diva…

-Rachel, no es de que quieras o no—hablo Quinn una vez más—es que es parte de, esta saliendo con Puck, jugador de futbol, y eres amiga de mi hermano. Es como funcionan las cosas, Rachel.

-En verdad lo agradecemos, pero simplemente nosotros no queremos que todos los demás chicos nos miren con miedo así como los ven a Uds. Esta bien para ustedes por que así están acostumbrados y así lo han hecho toda su vida, pero simplemente nosotros no, al menos yo no puedo ver como la gente me mira como un maldito monarca, cuando no lo soy—Termino de decir Blaine.

-Blaine, solo lo hacemos para que cualquier pensamiento que tengan sobre hacerles algo, se vaya. Si tú quieres seguir con tu vida como lo has hecho desde que llegaste, esta bien. Simplemente era un acto que se tiene que hacer para que ellos se den cuenta—dijo Quinn

-No se por qué hacen tanto drama, al contrario, deberían estar agradecidos que no se esforzaron, que simplemente tuvieron que hacer cosas simples para poder pertenecer—Rachel se alzó sobre sus pies para poder ver la cara de la dueña de aquella voz, y lo logro. Tras Brittany divisó a cierta chica más o menos alta, casi parecida a Santana. Nunca la había visto o tal vez si, pero simplemente no le había dado la importancia. Su piel morena hacia contraste con los colores de aquel uniforme de porrista que llevaba.

-¿Disculpa?—la chica más pequeña comenzó a caminar a paso lento hasta llegar a donde la chica estaba.

-Solo digo lo que pienso, en lugar de quejarte, deberías alegrarte—los ojos marrones de la diva se posaron en los obscuros de la chica—Alex—le saludo al extenderle la mano

-Supongo que sabes mi nombre, como también supongo que no lo tengo que repetir—Blaine miro a su hermana consternado, el implemente de la voz altanera y egocéntrica de Rachel hacía acto de presencia, cosa que nunca pasaba—Por lo que te voy a pedir que no te metas en lo que no es de tu incumbencia.

-Vaya, a tan solo unos minutos y ya pones a prueba tu poder.

-Será mejor que me vaya—dijo sin hacer caso al comentario de la chica— ¿nos vamos, Blaine?

-Rachel, espera por favor—grito Puck al ver el rostro enojado de su novia—No te molestes, Alex así es—dijo una vez que ambos gemelos habían detenido su caminar.

-No me interesa, Noah, no la conozco, por lo que no tiene ningún derecho a hablar me a mí o mi hermano, de esa manera—el chico del mohawk suspiro y asintió. Era cierto, Rachel tenía razón. Ella nunca pidió eso, nunca pidió estar dentro del círculo.

Ambos gemelos continuaron su camino dejando al futbolista parado en medio del pasillo. Rachel seguía molesta con su novio y ya habían pasado dos semanas. En verdad le había molestado que su novio no había querido ir a cenar con sus padres; los padres de la chica le dijeron una y mil veces que estaba bien, sin embargo, aquello había sido un acto de desinterés por parte del chico, si eso era ahora que solo tenían pocos meses de estar saliendo ¿Cómo sería si llegaran a más?

Había mucho en la cabeza de la chica y a todo eso le debía agregar que ahora estaba en el estúpido círculo de los populares sin cabeza o corazón. Le había molestado el hecho de que Kurt había hecho eso sin consentimiento alguno, una parte es que ella tuviera una amistad con él y otra muy distinta a tener una con esos chicos. Y es que la idea simplemente le parecía estúpida. ¿Qué ganan con hacer eso? ¿Los hacían más humanos? Pregunta estúpida, por supuesto que no los hacían más humanos, si ese grupo era lo contrario a humanos.

Parecían un maldito club robótico comandado por dos mentes maestras y esos eran los Fabray. Lo aceptaba, por más que Kurt fuera su amigo y por más cariño que esta le había tomado al chico, no quitaba el hecho de las acciones que este realizaba. Si bien, aquel cambio repentino que meses atrás el chico había tenido, como vino se fue, argumentando que _tenía una posición que mantener_. Menuda posición que tenía, hacer sentir como basura a los demás estudiantes, eso le molestaba a la diva y por ente, le molestaba a Blaine.

. . . .

-Bien jóvenes, tengo sus permisos listos ahora… ¡todos a bordo!—uno a uno los estudiantes comenzaron a abordar aquel autobús que los llevaría al rancho del Prof. Ambers. Rachel vestía ropa deportiva como el resto de los demás estudiantes, a pesar de ser primavera, se podía sentir los vientos frescos que crispaban las pieles de los habitantes de Lima.

Rachel iba sentada con Kurt, después de haber pasado el enojo de su vida, comenzó a platicar con el rubio de ojos azules. La diva pensó que el viaje sería uno tranquilo en donde podía reconectarse con la madre naturaleza, sin embargo, no iba a ser así y es que, Quinn también iba ¿Qué podía ser mejor, no?

Volteo a ver a su hermano quien estaba sentado al lado de la rubia porrista. Su gemelos le sonrió débilmente y esta solo le frunció el ceño. Estaba enojada con el y sabía que era estúpido su enojo con su hermano, sabía que el chico tenía el derecho de hacer amigos a quien el quisiera, sin embargo, la amistad que tenía con Quinn simplemente no le gustaba. No sabía si era por miedo a perder a su hermano o por la chica rubia.

Era la segunda opción

Sus disputas seguían de una manera tan infantil que daba risa. A la rubia porrista le fascinaba molestar a Rachel con cualquier cosa y eso le salía perfecto ya que a la cantante, todo que viniera por parte de Quinn, le molestaba. El hecho de ver la sonrisa arrogante en esos delgados y rosados labios la ponía de mal humor. En verdad que no la soportaba, todo lo que venía de ella le molestaba y Quinn no hacía más que agotar su paciencia. No sabía el por que la rubia porrista siempre hacia lo posible por molestarla, y es que siempre era lo mismo, cualquier cosa que esta hacia era simplemente agotador a la vista de la morocha.

30 minutos de camino después y de varias canciones por parte de los chicos, por fin habían llegado a aquel rancho. El olor a pasto mojado, el sonido de los pájaros cantando, la neblina de la mañana, todo era espectacular. A lo lejos se miraba una pequeña casa de madera y un harto espacio lleno de pasto. Al llegar al lugar pudieron apreciar más bien el lugar, una piscina había en medio de aquel lugar, al lado de la piscina se podía ver como había una cosecha de maíz, a 50 metros de la piscina estaba el lugar espacioso donde las tiendas de campaña se pondrían.

Se formaron en grupos de 5 personas, de cualquier manera, solo 30 personas habían tomado la propuesta de acudir a aquel campamento. Pasarían dos días en aquel lugar por lo que comenzaron a armar las tiendas de campaña, por supuesto que ni Rachel ni Kurt tenían una idea de como armar una tienda de campaña por lo que después de que Blaine y Quinn terminaran de armar su tienda, estos les ayudaron a los dos chicos.

Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Kurt y Alex eran un grupo, por mucho que el gemelo Fabray le había rogado a Rachel para que esta fuera la ultima en formar parte del equipo, la diva se negó, argumentando que preferiría dormir al aire libre sin una tienda de campaña, que dormir con Quinn y Alex en conjunto. La rubia al escuchar eso sonrió y siguió su camino.

Blaine dormiría con Rachel, Mercedes, Tina y Artie. El último no iba a asistir puesto que sus padres no permitirían que su hijo en silla de ruedas se expusiera, pero basta una sonrisa por parte de Rachel y una promesa de cuidarlo bien por parte de Blaine para que los padres del chico aceptaran dejarlo ir.

-Bien muchachos, el sr. Shue llegara en cualquier momento y ustedes pueden hacer un recorrido por el lugar, si quieren, por supuesto—dijo el profesor. Los chicos comenzaron a caminar para inspeccionar el lugar y ver el maravilloso paisaje que se dejaba ver conforme los rayos del sol aparecían.

-Juro que si llego a mi casa con una picadora de mosquito, demandare al profesor—hablo Kurt. Su gemela rodo los ojos y miro a su hermano.

-No seas dramático, por el amor a Dios, deja de quejarte, si vas a estar así, llamare al chofer para que venga por ti—el rubio cenizo rodo los ojos y se cruzo de brazos.

-Miren lo que he traído—hablo por lo bajo Alex. Quinn, Santana y Brittany comenzaron a aplaudir. Alex había llevado una botella de licor; Rachel abrió los ojos por completo…

-No puedes tener eso aquí—dijo. Las porristas miraron inmediatamente a la chica

-Bueno, de alguna manera si puedo ya que esta aquí—y antes de que la tensión se hiciera más profunda, llego Puck junto con Finn para aliviar un poco más la tensión.

-Vaya, no fuimos los únicos que trajimos la diversión—sonrió Puck. Camino hasta llegar hasta su novia y beso la mejilla de esta—Hola

-Hola—le contesto cortante. Puck suspiro pesadamente

-¿Ahora que hice?—le hablo desesperado

-Hiciste exactamente lo que se supone que no debíamos hacer—el chico capto aquel comentario y rodo los ojos.

-Rachel… deja de acatar tanto las reglas, estas se hicieron para romperse, por lo que cuando el profesor dijo que no debíamos traer alcohol, en verdad nos dijo que si trajéramos—no dijo nada más puesto que Rachel ya había abandono el lugar y se había ido donde su hermano estaba con los demás chicos.

-La jodiste, bro—el chico alto de callo ante la mirada de su amigo.

-Vamos, yo empiezo—grito Quinn al tomarse el primer trago de alcohol.

. . . .

El profesor estaba dormido en una tienda de campaña, el profesor Shue hablaba con la señorita Emma, quien también había asistido horas después al lugar, entre más vigilancia mejor, fueron las palabras de Figgins.

Cinco horas después y ya casi dos botellas de licor, era lo que había pasado, la tarde comenzaba a caer sobre aquel rancho a las afueras de Lima y el alcohol comenzaba ya a ser efecto en los sentidos de los chicos. Brittany comenzaba a nadar en la piscina en compañía de Santana. Puck y Finn junto al resto de los futbolistas, se enfrentaban en un partido amistoso entre ellos mismos, Rachel miraba atentamente aquel partido y miraba a Puck, las cosas con el chico ya no eran las mismas, ya no sentía eso que sintió las primeras semanas, era como si hubiera destapado una paleta y al probarla, el sabor no le había gustado, el ejemplo era sumamente superficial de su parte, pero no había algo mejor para describir lo que pasaba por su mente.

Sabía que era el final, tenía que terminar con esa relación antes de que Puck comenzara a sentir más cosas de las que ya sentía, no lo iba a negar, Puck seguía gustándole, el chico era guapo y atento, pero ambos eran muy diferentes, ambos con carácter similar y ambos no se dejaban manipular por ellos mismos, simplemente Puck prevería ver un partido de futbol en lugar de ver la película de _Funny Girl _con Rachel, después de todo era un chico y lo menos que quería hacer con su novia cuando los dos estaban solos en su habitación, era ver una película. Esa era otra cosa, Puck siempre quería más de lo que podía obtener, respetaba a Rachel y ella lo sabía, como también sabía que los hombres no pensaban con su la cabeza en donde tenían su cerebro. Si bien, Puck no la había engañado en los tres meses de su relación, y eso era algo bueno, sin embargo, no todo duraba para siempre y esa relación no pasaría de este mes…

-¿Estas aquí, Rachel?—pregunto su hermano

-Por supuesto—contesto con una sonrisa. Su hermano asintió y de pronto vio como Puck tomaba a Blaine por los brazos y Finn de los pies para cargarlo de esa manera hasta llegar a la piscina, cuando estuvieron en el borde de esta, balancearon al chico tres veces para después soltarlo y que este callera de lleno en la piscina, los dos futbolistas chocaron las palmas al ver como Blaine sonreía abiertamente ante al acto. Rachel pensó que su hermano se enojaría, pero al ver la sonrisa de su gemelo, se contagió de esto.

Segundos después Blaine salió de la piscina y camino hasta la tienda de campaña, lo habían aventado con aquella ropa deportiva y no pensaba disfrutar de aquella pileta llena de gua con esa ropa, minutos después el chico salió con una bermuda playera y una camisa de resaque, la cual dejaba ver su cuerpo musculoso. La diva desvió su mirada hasta donde estaba Kurt con los ojos abiertos y la boca de la misma manera, sonrió al ver el impacto que su hermano provocaba en el chico.

Tina junto con Mercedes y Artie, estaban jugando cartas. Se escuchaban los gritos ensordecedores de Mercedes cada vez que ganaba. Se levanto de donde estaba sentada y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar con los chicos, quienes la saludaron al verla. Habían sido raros aquellos días, puesto desde que Kurt y Quinn habían dicho a toda la escuela que ella junto con su hermano ya eran parte del circulo, los otros tres chichos del club Glee se habían alejado de ella, pero no por mucho, la cantante les dijo que a pesar de eso, ella seguía siendo la misma Rachel y Blaine seguía siendo el mismo Blaine.

-Ni se te ocurra—hablo Rachel. Los tres chicos despegaron la mirada de sus cartas y voltearon a ver a Rachel…

-¿Cómo…?—la voz de Puck se hacia presente. El chico había caminado sigilosamente hasta llegar a quedar detrás de esta, pensaba tomarla por la cintura y aventarla a la piscina, pero al parecer Rachel tenía más reflejos que un gato.

-No pienso meterme a esa piscina llega de tierra y personas desagradables y mucho menos, pienso hacerlo con esta ropa—termino. Puck levantó una ceja

-Ponte bikini y listo—le dijo Puck. La morocha se volteó a ver su novia, quien sonreía como niño pequeño—anda Rachel, Blaine esta allí y… solo quiero estar contigo—termino de decir en un susurro. Rachel suspiro y miro a Mercedes quien le sonrió y la animo a que hiciera lo que el chico lo había pedido.

-Esta bien… No me tardo—la diva camino hasta su tienda de campaña donde busco en su maleta un pequeño short color negro con una blusa de tirantes de color blanca, ni de coña se iba a poner un bikini y menos sabiendo como eran los chicos del equipo de futbol de mirones. Doblo la ropa que se había quitado y al, salir de la tienda, Puck y Finn ya la esperaban. Suspiro y sintió como delicadamente su novio la tomaba de los ante brazos y Finn de los tobillos de sus pies, hicieron lo mismo que con su hermano y a la cuenta de tres, Rachel ya estaba sumergida en la piscina.

Segundos después, Puck y Finn se aventaron a la piscina y ella nado hasta llegar con su hermano quien platicaba amenamente con aquella rubia. En toda la mañana no había sido molestada por la rubia porrista, supuso que ese ya era un avance y que la porrista ya no la molestaría. Le sonrió a Brittany quien era abrazado por Santana, la cual estaba sentada en el borde de la piscina. Ella imito la misma acción y después sintió como Puck se posaba bajo sus piernas y sonreía como tonto.

-Hasta que se te hizo—escucho que dijo Blaine

-Nadie se resiste al Puckzilla—y Rachel golpeo uno de sus hombros con el pie provocando la risa de los demás excepto la de Quinn, quien estaba sumergida en su bebida.

No estuvo mucho tiempo en la piscina, 20 minutos después ya estaba en su tienda de campaña cambiando su ropa mojada por una seca. Estaba por salir cuando escucho ruidos provenientes de la otra tienda, la cual era la de Quinn. Quiso salir pero una mano comenzó a abrir el cierre de su tienda. Era David, uno de los chicos del equipo de futbol, quien traía a Quinn la cual parecía muerta.

-Santana y Brittany están igual o peor que ella—dijo—y Kurt no se donde esta. ¿Puedes cuidar de ella?—por mucho que no soportara a la chica, no podía dejarla de esa manera, no podía decir que no y mucho menos dejarla así como estaba y mucho menos en ese estado.

Rachel asintió y vio como David ingresaba a la tienda y acostaba a Quinn sobre aquel tendido de sabanas que Rachel había acomodado. Gracias obtuvo por parte del futbolista quien después de acomodar a la chica, salió de la tienda. Rachel miro detenidamente a la rubia, su cabello corto estaba disperso por toda su cara y sonrió dulcemente, no supo por que, pero aquella escena era muy tierna.

Termino de cambiarse de ropa y comenzó a peinar su largo cabello mientras escuchaba como la rubia comenzaba a divagar cosas sin sentido. Volteó sobre si y miro a la chica, la cual estaba sentada con sus pies cruzados entre si y sus manos en su cabeza, los ojos de la rubia seguían cerrados y Rachel había terminado de peinar su cabello. Quería hablar, pero después de toda era Quinn con la que estaba.

-¿Dónde estoy?—pregunto con voz ronca la porrista

-No estas al otro lado del país, eso tenlo por seguro—la rubia se dejo caer nuevamente en el suelo al escuchar la respuesta en voz de Rachel.

-¿estoy en el infierno?—la cantante rodos los ojos

-Estas en mi tienda de campaña. Si hubieras moderado tu consumo de alcohol, estarías perfecta, sin embargo estas aquí, tirada en mi bolsa de dormir y me supongo que con un dolor de cabeza…

-El cual seguirá si sigo escuchando tu voz…Dios, íbamos tan bien, no habíamos discutido en todo el día, es más, hoy ni siquiera te moleste—tiene un punto, pensó la morocha.

-Lo siento—susurro—pero sigo pensando en que si no hubieras ingerido alcohol, otra sería tu historia—elevo su cabeza hasta tener una mejor vista de la morocha. Rachel al sentir la mirada verde de la chica negó con la cabeza y estaba dispuesta a salir, cuando Quinn la detuvo.

-Por una vez, hay que hablar como dos personas ¿quieres?—y Rachel no se pudo negar a esa sonrisa perfecta, no era una sonrisa como las que la rubia acostumbraba a darle a la hora de decirle algo que la molestara, no, esta vez la sonrisa se sentía cálida y sincera.

-¿De que vamos a hablar?—Quinn encogió los hombros

-De lo que quieras. No quiero salir de aquí hasta que se me pase el dolor de cabeza…

-Para después seguir bebiendo como idiota ¿no?

-Pensé que íbamos a hablar como dos personas civilizadas…

-Es la costumbre—la rubia sonrió contagiando a la chica más pequeña. No dijeron nada más, se dispusieron a simplemente mirarse la una a la otra. Los ojos de Quinn decían más que mil palabras, Rachel fijo su mirar marrón en esos ojos que ¿la hipnotizaban?

Sacudió su cabeza y cerro sus ojos unos segundos pero al parecer habían sido minutos por que cuando los abrió, tenía a la rubia justo frente de ella. Pudo apreciar su rostro blanco con sus mejillas rosadas, su cabello rubia cubría parte de su cara y a pesar de oler a alcohol, no le molestaba puesto que aquel olor se mezclaba con el olor a cítricos que desprendía Quinn.

La rubia cada vez estaba más cerca de su rostro y a pesar de querer apartarse, no podía, era como si estuviera paralizada con tan solo ver a la rubia. La respiración de la rubia se sentía tan cerca de ella y por fin pudo, se separo de la rubia quedando alejada de esta, pero no lo suficiente para que la porrista volviera a acercase y ahora no pudo moverse, se quedo prendida en los ojos de la chica.

Quinn estaba que se moría, nunca en su vida había sentido la necesidad de besar unos labios como en ese momento, aquellos labios eran como su pan para su estomago hambriento, se asusto de aquello que los labios de Rachel le provocaban.

Miro detenidamente el rostro de la morocha, su piel, sus ojos, sus pestañas, todo era simplemente maravilloso, ¿Cómo una chica tan pequeña podía tener todo tan grande? En el buen sentido, la cantante tenía dos ojos maravillosamente grandes que deslumbraran, tenía un talento enorme que no sabía como cabía en aquel cuerpo tan pequeño, sus labios eran grandes pero de una manera sutil y hermosa, no de una manera grotesca.

Milímetros, esa era la distancia entre los dos labios, un movimiento más por parte de Quinn y fue como un festejo del 14 de julio. Por más patético y cursi que sonara, Quinn vio, escucho y sintió fuegos artificiales en su interior al contacto débil de sus labios con los de Rachel.

Rachel quería quitar sus labios de aquel beso, en verdad quería, pero no podía, era como si una fuerza mayor la atrajera sin poder despegarse de ello. Su corazón le decía que parara, que no estaba bien, y por supuesto que no lo estaba, ella tenía novio, ella era la novia de Puck y Quinn era la mejor amiga de Puck.

Al ver como Rachel seguía sin hacer algún movimiento, la rubia comenzó a mover sus labios débilmente esperando a que Rachel siguiera, pero esta no lo hacia, estaba por desprenderse de aquel beso, cuando los labios de la diva comenzaron a moverse tenuemente, movimientos pausados y largos, un beso, eso estaba pasando, Rachel Berry estaba besando a Quinn Fabray, la mejor amiga de su novio, Noah Puckerman.

-No, no esta bien—no espero alguna respuesta por parte de la rubia. Acomodo su ropa y salió rápidamente de su tienda de campaña dejando a Quinn un tanto mareada, aun no sabía si era por el efecto del alcohol o por el hecho de que había besado a Rachel Berry y esta le había correspondido.

-La bese—dijo al tocar sutilmente sus labios

* * *

**BUENOS DÍAS**

**Son las 07:06 AM y yo estoy subiendo el capítulo. Creo que se debe a que estoy en la escuela y por qué mi internet murió ayer.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA BUENA ONDA DE LOS RW Y ALERTAS. INCREÍBLE.**

**Pues nada, que espero que les guste este capítulo por que creo que se van a divertir así como yo lo hice y espero que les gusto.**

**Nos vemos el lunes**

**Nota: Saludos a Loreen que me abandono por irse de viaje a EUA**


	10. Young Wild and Free

Capítulo 10

Young, Wild and Free

Quinn seguía recostada en la tienda de campaña de Rachel. En su mente, aquel beso se había quedado grabado y no había ninguna intención de quererlo borrar. Aquellos labios sobre los suyos se habían sentido bien…que bien, aquel beso había sido un sueño. Los labios perfectos de Rachel sobre los suyos había sido un sueño tan real, pero había sido real, no había sido un sueño, en verdad había besado a Rachel.

Torpemente se levanto, aun seguía bajo los efectos del alcohol, paso una de sus manos por su cabello, abrió el cierre de la tienda y el sol ya se estaba metiendo por completo. En la tienda de campaña de enfrente a donde estaba, escucho las voces de Santana, Brittany y varios jugadores del equipo de futbol. Su caminado era pausado, su cabeza daba vuelta y si apresuraba el caminado, seguramente caería al piso. Abrió el cierre de la casa y el olor a alcohol era bastante fuerte, tanto que hasta sintió emborracharse con el olor que salía de aquel lugar.

Santana le ofreció un trago y no dudo en aceptarlo, un trago era lo que necesitaba para poder asimilar más perfectamente lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos en la tienda de campaña de Rachel Berry. Acepto aquel trago de vodka con jugo de arándano y de un sorbo lo tomo. Se sirvió uno más pero esta vez se dispuso a saborear el trago.

Físicamente estaba con aquellos chicos, pero su mente vagaba constantemente hacía el pasado, hacía aquellos minutos más increíbles de su vida, por así decirlos. No podía explicar aquella sensación que había sentido al besar los labios de la chica. Había sentido lo que nunca sintió, el contacto de los labios de la cantante con los de ella fue mejor que el día que su padre le había comprado aquella bicicleta color violeta con manubrios rosa, la cual fue la envidia de varias de sus amigas de aquellos años. Después de 11 años, Quinn había vuelto a sentir aquella satisfacción de placer y felicidad tal como ese día que recibió la bicicleta.

Era una comparación del asco, comparar a Rachel con su regalo de su sexto aniversario, pero es que esa sensación de satisfacción y de felicidad, no lo había sentido, no hasta aquellos minutos atrás donde volvió a sentir que su cuerpo se cargaba con una extraña energía la cual no tenía explicación. Había sido como un sorbo de alcohol para una persona alcohólica en proceso de rehabilitación, como un salto al precipicio; había sentido esa adrenalina y esas ganas de sentir algo por primera vez en su vida.

No sabía los sentimientos que podía sentir, por que Quinn no sabía de esos sentimientos…nunca había creído en el amor aun cuando la mayoría de libros que leía, siempre eran románticos. El chico se enamora de la chica, la chica del chico, sus padres no quieren a la chica, los chicos se separan, ellos se vuelven a encontrar, se casan y viven felices para siempre. ¡Por el amor a Dios! ¿Acaso eso existía? Podía en la vida real pasar aquellas cosas que los escritores plasmaban en sus libros.

Tal vez y no, tal vez eso lo hacia para que la gente se ilusionara y pensara que, si pasaba en una historia les podía pasar en la vida real…. Que ilusos ¿no?

Siempre puso una barrera hacía sus sentimientos, aun cuando era muy niña, aun cuando no sabía el significado de la palabra amor. Pudiera haber sido, que eso se debiera a las cosas que su abuelo, Joseph, le contaba cada vez que iban a Florida a visitarlo. Su abuelo era un hombre de edad avanzada, y en ocasiones su mente le fallaba. Se había divorciado de su abuela cuando, Russel, el padre de la rubia, había cumplido diez años, las causas fueron simples, la abuela de Quinn se había enamorado de otra persona. Su abuelo, le había contado infinidades de veces como había conocido a su abuela, como se enamoraron, se casaron y como producto de su amor había nacido el padre de la rubia, sin embargo, toda historia tiene su final cuando menos lo piensas, o cuando aparece una nueva persona en la vida de una de las dos personas que forman la relación.

Quinn, a su corta edad, podía notar como los ojos de su abuelo cambiaban cada vez que recordaba el "trágico" final de aquella historia que parecía un cuento de hadas. Cuando Quinn cumplió 14, el abuelo de esta enfermo y los Fabray viajaron a acompañar al hombre en sus últimos días de vida. Aun con su estado tan deteriorado a causa de su estado de salud, el abuelo de Quinn pudo contar nuevamente aquella historia la cual ella se sabía mejor que cualquier otra historia contada por su abuelo, pero esta vez algo diferente paso, su abuelo tomo su mano y la miro a los ojos y le dijo: _Nunca ames más a una persona a menos de que ella te ame más de lo que tu puedas llegar a amarla._

Aquellas últimas palabras habían resobado en su mente todo ese tiempo, no amar más a menos de que esa persona la amara más de lo que ella pudiera amar. Eran palabras fuertes, pero hasta ahora le habían servido, nunca se había encariñado con una chica, lo más encariñada que pudo estar con una persona fue con Puck y resultado de eso fueron los meses que estuvieron juntos, pero de allí en fuera nunca había abierto la posibilidad de volver a estar en una relación…. Hasta hacía unos minutos.

No supo como ni cuantos tragos tenía encima pero nuevamente el estado de ebriedad de Quinn era alto, en verdad alto. En menos de 30 minutos, se habían terminado una botella de casi un litro de vodka, eso había sido bastante rápido. La rubia necesitaba aire y como pudo salió de la tienda. Había perdido el equilibrio pero afortunadamente, Puck estaba sentado en una de las hieleras que estaban cerca de por allí, y logro evitar que el cuerpo de la rubia tocara el suelo.

-¿Sigues?—pregunto el chico una vez que había logrado que la rubia se estableciera y se sentara a un lado de con él.

-Solo…llevo unas cuantas—dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios la rubia. El futbolista le sonrió.

-Unas cuantas botellas, ¿no?—ella sonrió—es un alivio que el Sr. Shue se esté haciendo de la vista gorda y nos deje divertirnos—dijo

-No es algo responsable…pero es estupendo—y las carcajadas sin razón por parte de la rubia hicieron acto de presencia— ¿Por qué tu no estas…dentro de la fiesta?

-Uff…suficientes problemas tengo ya con Rachel—después de tomar un sorbo a su bebida, los ojos verdes de la rubia se posaron en los color humo de su amigo.

-¿Problemas?—el chico asintió

-Rachel es muy complicada, todo lo que hago le parece mal o simplemente no es de su agrado. Somos muy diferentes, ella prefiere pasar todo el sábado por la tarde viendo musicales, los cuales ya ha visto más de 10 veces en lugar de salir conmigo a tomar un helado o simplemente a pasar el rato, o sea, pasamos el rato, pero haciendo lo que ella quiere y no lo que yo quiero o lo que se supone que es normal en una pareja hacer—la porrista escuchaba atentamente a su amigo. Si bien, Puck era buen chicho, pero el hecho de que fuero un buen chico, no le quitaba las intenciones que este tenía.

-¿Y lo normal es…?

-Pues eso Quinn, tener relaciones. Quiero a Rachel, en verdad lo hago, pero ya casi vamos a cumplir tres meses y nada de nada y yo soy un chico y tenemos nuestras necesidades—y su respuesta fue silenciada por la voz de Rachel, quien se hacia presente al frente de Noah Puckerman.

-Oh, es así, ¿no?—noto como la cara de su amiga cambiaba—mira Noah, si acepte salir contigo es por que en verdad me sentía bien contigo, por que en verdad pensé que podíamos estar mucho tiempo juntos, pero ahora con lo que acabo de escuchar, ya ni siquiera se si quiero seguir con esta relación—una vez más vio como Rachel silenciaba el habla de su amigo—lamento no ser como las demás chicas a las cuales les das una simple sonrisa y ya las tienes desnudas en tu cama…no sabes que, no, no lo lamento, al contrario, me alegro ser como soy y no haber llegado a más lejos contigo…

-Rachel, por favor…

-No, lo siento, Noah, pero esto ya no puede seguir. Yo te quiero, pero si tú solamente quieres seguir esta relación para tener sexo conmigo, lamento decirte que no será así. Es mejor seguir como amigos, por que relaciones van y vienen, pero los amigos, ellos se quedan hasta el final contigo, y yo prefiero tenerte como amigo a seguir con esta relación y no tenerte como nada—el tono molesto de Rachel de hacía unos minutos atrás había parado y ahora su tono era una más suave, más ligero, más comprensivo, aquellas palabras no salían con el don de ofender, al contraría, se sentían del corazón, son aquellas palabras que la rubia imaginaba que cualquier persona al termino de una relación querían escuchar.

-Creo…creo que tienes razón, Rachel—hablo Puck después de unos minutos de silencio—prefiero tenerte como amiga a no tenerte como nada… pero antes que nada, quiero disculparme por las cosas que dije y que escuchaste, yo—dio un suspiro—yo no soy bueno en las relaciones, como ya te abras dado cuenta, pero esto que tuve contigo, estoy seguro que no lo tendré en mucho tiempo y fue bueno mientras duro.

-Lo se, Puck. ¿Amigos?—el chico asintió y Rachel camino hasta quedar frente al chico y ser abrazada y elevada en los aires por el mismo. Quinn había visto aquella escena, ¿Cómo es que una ruptura pudiera ser tan abstracta? Se suponía que cuando una relación terminaba era por que ninguna de las dos personas, o una de ellas, no quería saber más nada de la otra, sin embargo, lo que había visto, era completamente diferente. Aquella pareja, había terminado como amigos, después de todo, ¿los exes no pueden ser amigos, o si?

-Eso fue raro—hablo Quinn después de ver como Rachel se había ido de aquel lugar donde estaban ellos dos. Al parecer la morocha no se percato de la presencia de Quinn o simplemente la ignoro.

-No, bueno, aunque me duele que haya terminado, es mejor terminar ahora que la relación no llego a más—la rubia sonrió

-Después de todo somos jóvenes, salvajes y libres ¿no es así?—el chico sonrió y tomo un sorbo de la bebida que la rubia traía en su vaso.

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo. Ven, amos a la piscina—ambos chicos caminaron pero a dos metros de llegar hasta el borde de la pileta, ambos tomaron impulso y corrieron hasta aventarse de lleno y salpicar con agua a los chicos que estaban allí.

Pudo ver como Blaine seguía en aquel lugar pero solo sus piernas se mojaban, nado hasta llegar con el chico quien le sonrió amablemente y ella correspondió el acto, la rubia le ofreció de su bebida al gemelo Berry y este acepto aquel acto. No pronunciaron palabras, no era necesario, ambos habían creado ese cierto lenguaje donde las palabras no eran necesarias para saber el estado del otro.

La rubia estaba absorta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, volvía a aquel estado donde físicamente estaba en aquel lugar pero su mente seguía en aquel beso, ¿Cómo era posible que un simple beso le pudiera ocasionar ese estado? Era raro y más proviniendo de una chica la cual no la soportaba…o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba. La cabeza de la rubia estaba tan llena de dudas que no se percato como Alex estaba frente a ella delineando con su dedo índice el contorno de aquella blusa de tirantes pegada a su cuerpo a causa del agua.

Al no tener respuesta de la rubia, Alex pego aun más su cuerpo a la de la rubia y apretó sus brazos fuertemente sacando a la chica rubia de su estaba. La porrista sonrió e inclino su cabeza hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de los labios de aquella chica, el beso no se hizo esperar, primero el rose de los labios para después ponerle algo de pasión a aquel beso.

-¡Blaine!—aquella voz termino con aquel beso. Los ojos de la rubia se posaron instantáneamente en la pequeña chica quien al percatarse de la mirada de la rubia, simplemente la ignoro.

Vio como Blaine salía de la pileta y caminaba hasta llegar a su hermana quien al parecer no parecía muy contenta. Termino su bebida y salió de la piscina impulsándose con sus manos, pero el alcohol volvía a hacerse responsable de su falta de coordinación, espero unos segundos al que mareo pasara y pudo salir. Camino hasta llegar a su tienda de campaña, la noche ya se hacia presente y con ella el aire fresco que azotaba aquel lugar. Busco entre su ropa un pantalón deportivo con una camisa con una insignia y una campera, arreglo su cabello y salió del lugar para encontrarse con todos los chicos ya sentados alrededor de una fogata que al parecer ya tenía tiempo encendida.

¿Tanto se había tardado?

Busco la mirada de la morocha pero no la encontró o al menos Rachel no quería ver a la rubia, suspiro y tomo asiento aun lado de Puck. Los algodones y las galletas no podían faltar al igual que las salchichas, la rubia tomo una varita y le enterró dos bombones y los puso al filo de aquella fogata, segundos después hizo un emparedado de malvavisco con las galletas y le dio una mordida para después tomar un trago de aquella bebida que Puck le había dado. Fijo sus ojos verdes en los, color humo de Puck y allí vio la perdición del futbolista. Sus ojos estaban rojos y casi cerrados, Puck estaba más perdido que un turista en un país que no conocía.

-¡Vamos a jugar a pasa la carta!—grito Kurt y la rubia rodo los ojos.

El juego consistía en pasar una carta con los labios al compañero de al lado, si a este se le caía, se tenían que besar. Se cambiaron de lugar para quedar chica y chico así sucesivamente. Ella estaba en medio de Blaine y Puck y al lado de Puck, estaba Rachel. Pensó que sería incomodo para Rachel tener al lado a tu ex novio y a una persona de distancia con la que te habías besado hace unas horas.

El juego comenzó y en la primera ronda a nadie se le había caído la carta, pero fue hasta la segunda cuando a Puck se le callo la carta al tener que pasársela a Rachel, no quedo más que cumplir con el castigo, y Rachel beso a su ex novio. No muchos sabían de aquello, al parecer, por que al momento de que ambos se comenzaron a besar, mucho gritaron que eso no valía por que ellos dos eran novios. El juego se reanudo nuevamente y ahora a ella se le callo la carta, no había más remedio, tenia que besar a Blaine… ¿sería lo mismo besar a Blaine que a Rachel? Aunque su pregunta era estúpida, tenía que planteársela, los dos eran gemelos y eran físicamente hablando, bastante parecidos.

La rubia suspiro y sonrió y lentamente se acercó hasta pegar sus labios con los del chico…y no se equivoco, si bien no sintió lo mismo cuando beso a Rachel, los hermanos eran unos expertos en besar y bueno, ella estaba a un paso mas adelante de su hermano, oh por que sí…Quinn fijo su mirada en la de su hermano el cual no se miraba muy contento.

El juego se prolongo por varios minutos más. El sr. Shue había llegado para informales que se recostaría un rato, nadie puso oposición a eso, después de todo pasaban de las 10 de la noche y era normal que quisiera descansar un poco. El círculo se rompió y muchos volvieron a la piscina, otros se acostaron a dormir y muchos otros más, comenzaron con la rutina de beber alcohol. El lugar esta alejado de Lima y eso quería decir que no había ninguna casa por aquel lugar por lo que uno de los jugadores de futbol que había llevado su automóvil, puso la música a todo el volumen que tenía permitido aquel aparato.

Todos se dejaron llevar por la música que se hacia sonar. Todos comenzaron a corear la canción de Wiz Khalifa, _Young, Wild and Free_, todos menos Rachel. La rubia podía notar el cambio repentino de humor de la chica. Su semblante era serio y al parecer ponía atención a cualquier cosa que estuviera diciendo aquella chica asiática cuyo nombre no recordaba en esos momentos. Intento caminar hasta donde Rachel estaba pero unos brazos la detuvieron, se dio la vuelta para ver que Santana la tomaba de las manos y la llevaban hasta donde estaban los demás chicos. El coro comenzó a sonar y todos los chicos, afinaron sus voces y comenzaron a cantar:

_So what we get drunk  
So what we smoke weed  
We're just having fun  
We don't care who sees  
So what we go out  
That's how it's supposed to be  
Living young and wild and free _

Todos comenzaron a reír al término de aquella canción y la música continuo, sin embargo ella comenzó a caminar hasta donde Rachel estaba. No sabía como ni por que, al parecer sus piernas actuaban por impulso, su mente le decía que parara, pero su cuerpo, al parecer no hacia caso a las peticiones de su mente.

La chica estaba alejada de los demás y eso le pareció extraño, en los meses que tenía "conociéndola" jamás la había estado sola, siempre andaba de la mano de Kurt o con la compañía de su hermano o alguno de los integrantes del club Glee. Sigilosamente camino rápido y cuando llego hasta la chica, silenciosamente tomo asiento a un lado de la chica. El aroma del perfume de la cantante inundo los sentidos de Quinn, conto hasta 10, no quería perder la razón.

-_La soledad es muy bonita cuando tienes con quien compartirla—_le recito la rubia cerca de su oído. La chica miro a la rubia y le dijo:

-Eres la última persona con la que quisiera compartir mi soledad. Vete Quinn. No tengo ganas de escuchar tus comentarios altaneros, escuchar tu voz egocéntrica y mucho menos una pelea con la chica esa con la que te estabas besuqueado hace un rato…

-¿Es eso?—le pregunto confundiendo a la chica— ¿estas celosa?—dijo con una sonrisa

-No seas idiota Quinn. Fue solo un beso que se dio por que tú estabas tomada y por qué yo estaba mal—soltó—pero ahora estoy bien y solo fue eso. No va a pasar nada

-Ya no estas con Puck—Rachel suspiro

-No tiene nada que ver, Quinn. Tú eres Quinn y yo soy Rachel, tú eres la mayor jugadora de la escuela y yo no quiero ser uno más de tus juegos. A mi no me gusta jugar con fuego, suelo salir quemada—el tono de la voz de Rachel era suave pero sereno. La serenidad de la voz de Rachel daba a entender que estaba triste, y como no estarlo, había terminado con su novio hacía apenas un par de horas.

No hubo más plática, Rachel había abandonado el lugar. La rubia paso sus manos por su rubio cabello dejándolo alborotado en el intento. ¿Por qué Rachel era tan impredecible y tan…? No, Quinn no tenía palabras para describir a la chica, era tan imposible tratar de entablar una conversación con ella y eso la frustraba, si tan solo pudiera revivir aquel momento de hacia unas horas…

-Es raro que no estés en una tienda de campaña con tu cara entre las piernas de Alex—la rubia rodo los ojos al escuchar la voz de Santana— ¿Qué te pasa, Quinnie-tood?

-Nada—respuesta simple que dio la chica

-Ese nada parece un mas "nada" que nada—las manos de Quinn se elevaron en el aire a la altura de su pecho y su cara confundida

-Y eso fue un trabalenguas, Santana—la latina sonrió—no me pasa nada, no se, tal vez es el efecto del alcohol y esa estúpida canción tan deprimente que tiene David en el reproductor de música.

-Ya…Rachel termino con Puck—la rubia asintió— ¿ya lo sabias?

-Yo estuve cuando eso paso, creo que Rachel no me vio, de lo contrario me hubiera gritado y esas cosas que suele hacer cuando me ve… ¿Quién te dijo a ti?

-Ella, la vi seria mientras estaba con Blaine y me acerque a ella y me dijo que había terminado con el idiota de Puck. Me da pena por ella y por el, aunque la actitud de Puck fue imbécil…

-Ya, lo se. No se—dijo y Santana la miro detenidamente

-¿Qué tienes Quinn?—lo sabía, sabía que no podía mentirle a su mejor amiga. Aspiro todo el aire posible y su mirada verde se fundió en la negra de Santana.

-Bese a Rachel—dijo tan rápido como puso. Cerró sus ojos al escuchar el grito ensordecedor de Santana.

-Oh, hija de tu… No pierdes el maldito tiempo, ¿no es así?... pero ¿Cómo? No pensé que Rachel fuera tan rápida, digo acaba de terminar con Puck y ya se esta besando contigo, no es un acto de moral muy digno de Rachel Berry, ¿Por qué no estas hablando?

-La bese antes de que terminara con Puck—Santana abrió la boca y golpeo el hombro de su amiga porrista— ¿Qué mierda?

-¿Por qué coños hiciste eso? Puck es tu amigo, Quinn…

-No es como si me hubiera acostado con ella y no es como si fuera la primera vez que la beso—Santana la miro—el beso en la fiesta de Puck…

-Ese no cuenta por que Rachel estaba más borracha que Paris Hilton después de una fiesta en Hollywood… ¿Cómo fue?

-Estaba en su tienda, al parecer el vodka subió muy rápido a mi cabeza… ella estaba allí, le dije que habláramos como dos personas civilizadas, pero fue como si una fuerza me atrajera a su cuerpo a sus labios, no se, Santana y de repente ya la estaba besando. Ese beso fue épico, no se.

-¿épico? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que sentí cosas que nunca había sentido, no es amor ni esas estupideces que estas pensando—se adelanto a cualquier comentario que la chica pudiera decir—fue extraño en el buen sentido.

-Por eso después besaste a Alex ¿no?—Quinn movió su cabeza en circulo y tomo de la bebida que Santana traía.

-No, tú sabes que Alex es Alex después de todo y yo no me puedo negar a un beso inofensivo de ella…

-Que asco me das, Quinn

-No es el punto, como sea, es un beso y un beso no se le niega a nadie…

-Excepto por el hecho que TÚ besaste a Rachel y no ella a ti—Quinn rodo los ojos y se levanto a la par de Santana.

-Como sea, Santana, como sea.

. . . . .

La mañana había llegado y Quinn por supuesto no había podido dormir, una parte fue por los ruidos que había tenido que soportar por parte de los últimos sobrevivientes de la noche y otra por que el maldito beso que se había dado con Rachel seguía rondando por su cabeza…todo eso era patético, ella era Quinn Fabray y un beso no la dejaba en ese estado, pero no podía evitarlo, no sabía el por que se sentía de esa manera, no lo sabía y eso la desesperaba.

Tomo su cepillo de dientes y se dirigió a un pequeña baño que había a las afueras de aquel lugar. Lavo su cara, cepillo sus dientes y peino su cabello. Al parecer no había nadie despierto aún, hasta que escucho ruidos muy cerca de su casa de campaña, a la cual ya había llegado. Camino por el lugar y pudo ver los restos de la fogata, botellas de licor vacías, vasos por todo el lugar y hasta a un chico tirado en medio de aquel lugar con la cara pintada con plumón de aceite. Sonrió al ver aquello y siguió su camino.

En la parte donde estaba la piscina se encontraba su hermano con Blaine y Rachel sentados tomando, lo que parecía el desayuno. Camino hasta llegar a los tres chicos y dio los buenos días. Todos contestaron y ella se sentó al lado de su hermano quien le dio un poco de su desayuno y quien lo comió muy bien.

-Aun no se como es que no te estas muriendo de la resaca—le hablo Kurt. Quinn no se había percatado de aquellos enormes lentes negros que cubrían la mitad de la cara de su hermano.

-Si no sabes tomar, no deberías hacerlo. Te lo he dicho muchas veces—le respondió bebiendo un poco más del juego que quedaba en aquel vaso.

-Ya pero, tu tomaste más que nadie en este grupo y estas como nueva—ahora hablo Blaine

-El truco esta en tomar y comer—le respondió cerrando un ojo acto que hizo reír al chico—además, no es divertido venir a un "día de campo" sin la diversión del alcohol, somos jóvenes, salvajes y libres, ¿no?

-Tomar de referencia una canción donde te invita a fumar hierba, tomar alcohol y otras cosas, no es algo que muchas personas hacen ¿no?—hablo Rachel por primera vez

-La vida es muy corta, Rachel—le dijo—y yo vivo la mía como si el día que estoy viviendo fuera el ultimo, así que si me emborracho, fumo hierba o lo que sea, cuando mi día de morir llegue, no diré: _pude haberlo hecho, pero no lo hice._

Rachel no contesto más, no tenía caso y Quinn agradeció, lo meno que quería era una discusión con Rachel. Siguió concentrada en su desayuno y a las horas, después de que todos terminaran de desayunar, parte de las chicos estaban tiradas en donde el sol no pegaba. Muchos con dolor de cabeza, otros simplemente dormidos, muchos seguían bebiendo parte del alcohol que quedaba.

A las 12:30PM el autobús de la escuela llego. Todos lo abordaron, el camino fue silencioso, al menos su camino, su hermano no estaban en el modo de hablar mucho, por lo visto. Atrás de ella la voz de Blaine y Rachel se hacía sonar, por lo que decidió ponerse sus audífonos y dejar que la música arrullara su camino. Casi a las dos de la tarde los chicos llegaron a la escuela donde sus padres ya los esperaban, bueno, a los demás, a ella y a su hermano, los esperaban Charles, el chofer de la familia. Ambos chicos se despidieron de sus amigos, no sin antes ver como Rachel y Blaine abrazaban a dos hombres.

-Hey—saludo Quinn a Blaine y este sonrió

-Mira papa, pa' ella es Quinn Fabray, una buena amiga. Quinn ellos son mis padres, LeRoy e Hiram Berry—la chica sonrió y saludo a los dos hombres.

-Un placer, Señores Berry—los hombres sonrieron.

-¿Sabes? Eres igual de hermosa que tu madre—la rubia miro confundida al hombre de lentes y cabello canoso, de nombre Hiram.

-¿Disculpe?...

-Tus padres y nosotros, comenzamos a hacer negocios juntos, por lo que me da un gusto saber que ustedes se conocen y se llevan bien—la rubia le sonrió al hombre y desvió su mirada a Rachel, la cual simplemente suspiro pesado.

-¿Estas bien, cariño?—pregunto su otro padre

-Si, papi, solo estoy cansada. Él es Kurt, papi, papá, es el hermano gemelo de Quinn—presento la chica al ver que la rubia no lo hacia.

-Oh, el joven Fabray. Es un placer—saludaron los hombres

-El placer es todo mio, Señores Berry. Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, ¿nos vemos mañana?—se dirigió a Rachel, quien solo asintió. El chico beso la mejilla de Rachel y se despidió de Blaine con un simple gesto con la mano.

-Bien, nos vemos después. Un gusto, Señores Berry. Nos vemos mañana—se acercó a Blaine y le beso la mejilla, después se acercó a Rachel y en un casi abrazo, le susurro: _somos jóvenes, salvajes y libres_—la rubia se reincorporo y se fue hasta adentrarse en su carro y marcharse con su hermano.

* * *

Hola

¿Cómo están?

Bueno, empezó mi semana de exámenes, una vez comente que en la semana de exámenes solamente actualizaría una vez, sin embargo, tengo todo fríamente calculado, por lo que el viernes vuelven a tener actualización.

Me llego un DM con respecto a cuantos capítulos va a tener el fic y yo tengo contemplado 60 y casi llevo la mitad del fic.

La amistad entre Santana, Sam y Rachel, esta allí, solo que la abordare en futuros capítulos, yo creo que a mitad de la historia e igual, habrá amistad Pezberry, la cual será de suma importancia en el desarrollo de los capítulos 35 en adelante.

Rachel ¿con otras porristas? La única porrista en la vida de Rachel, románticamente hablando, será una rubia llamada Quinn Fabray.

Buen inicio de semana y una vez más muchas gracias por toda la buena onda que le dan al fic.


	11. About a Girl

Capítulo 11

About a Girl

Rachel caminaba del brazo de su hermano, era raro no caminar del brazo de Puck en esos días. Pero sabía que era por su bien, aquella relación no daba para más por mucho que ambos se llegaran a querer. El rumor de la ruptura de los dos integrantes del club Glee había llegado a los oídos más rápido que un rayo en medio de una tormenta electica. Muchos se habían vuelto fans de la pareja, por muy bizarro y raro que eso sonara o se viera y les había entristecido que aquella pareja hubiera terminado, a otros no les importo y a muchas otras era una oportunidad para atrapar al chico futbolista.

La mente de la morena no podía estar tranquila, todo el fin de semana se la paso en su recamara acostada en su cama pensando en lo que había pasado con Quinn en aquella tienda de campaña. No lo podía negar, aquel beso lo estaba esperando, no es como si estuviera desesperada por tener algún contacto con la rubia, hasta donde Rachel sabía, ella no soportaba a Quinn y no lo hacia, era simplemente que aquel beso había sido tan predecible.

No tenía sus ideas en claro, por supuesto que no, antes de ese beso ella quería terminar con Puck, pero beso a Quinn aun estando con Puck lo que quería decir que había engañado a su ex novio con su mejor amiga… Rachel tenía la cabeza más enredada que el cordón de los audífonos de Blaine…si bien, minutos después de aquel beso, termino con Puck, eso lo quitaba el hecho de que aun mientras era novia del futbolista, había besado a aquella porrista que era insoportable.

Y su descanso no se pudo promulgar más intranquilo, sus padres le habían dicho a ella y a Blaine, que los Fabray comenzarían inversiones en una de las tantas compañías de aquellos hombres, por lo que la compañía entre ambos hermanos gemelos por parte de las dos familias, sería como el de una propia familia.

-¿Qué hay entre tu y Kurt?—pregunto de la nada Rachel sorprendiendo a su hermano quien casi se ahogaba en su propia saliva.

-Nada, somos amigos, nada más—contesto sin ponerle mucho interés

-El esta interesado en ti, ¿lo sabes, verdad?—el chico asintió— ¿y tu?

-¿Yo que?

-¿Estas interesado en Kurt?—los orbes verdes de Blaine se posaron en los cafés de su hermana y alzo sus hombros en modo de contestación— ¿esa es toda tu respuesta?

-Rachel, no lo se, ¿vale?—le respondió—él es Kurt y es buen chico y lo que quieras, pero tu sabes que lo más cercano que he tenido a una relación, fue con "_Puffy_", y de eso ya han pasado dos pescados más—su gemela sonrió débilmente ante la respuesta exasperada de su hermano.

-Sigo pensando que "_Puffy" _a sido el nombre más raro que le has puesto a uno de tus peces—Blaine solo sonrió y siguió en su almuerzo.

-¿Crees que Puck siga en el club después de haber terminado?—la mirada parda de Rachel se poso en la chica asiática.

-Bueno, ha estado en los ensayos estos días, terminamos bien, Tina. Si vez bien, no hay una tensión extraña entre el y yo. Terminamos una relación que no nada para más, no una amistad que puede seguir creciendo a un más…

-Aun así, ¿Por qué terminaste con él?—las miradas de sus amigos se posaron en ella. La cantante suspiro y abrió su boca…

-Por que estábamos en diferentes sintonías en ocasiones, es Puck y creo que la relación se dio muy rápido, o no se. Lo que puedo decir es que, relaciones van y vienen, amigos como él, jamás.

-Hola mi sexy princesa judía—y como si lo hubieran invocado. Puck había llegado saludando eufóricamente a su ex novia— ¿Qué onda?—saludo a los demás

-Hola, Pucky-Puck—el chico se sentó a un lado de Rachel y robo un par de uvas del plato de Blaine quien solo rodo los ojos. Y fue todo lo que basto para dejar a Tina segura que la relación de amistad entre los dos chicos iba a seguir bien, sin importar su ruptura.

. . . . .

-¡Fuera!—grito Santana quien llegaba al baño de mujeres. Golpeo fuertemente la puerta del último baño, sabiendo que su rubia amiga estaría allí. Minutos después, una porrista que reconoció, salía rápidamente de aquel baño sumamente sonrojada. Quinn se dejaba ver con el pelo ligeramente desacomodado y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Sabías que interrumpiste mi dosis de sexo matutino?—la latina rodo los ojos. La rubia camino hasta el lavamanos, abrió el grifo del agua para después tomar un poco en sus manos y esparcirla en su cara secándola después y fijar su mirada en la latina.

-Quinn, tienes que enfocarte—le dijo mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de su amiga—no puedes andar por la vida teniendo sexo con cualquier chica, solo porque sí. Te has vuelto más zorra que… no encuentro una persona más zorra que tú en estos momentos, pero, en verdad Quinn—la rubia suspiro y sus ojos verdes miraron a su amiga…

-Ayer hable con Mary—susurro la chica. Los ojos de la latina se abrieron por completo

-¿Esta aquí?—pregunto

-No, ¿Cómo mierdas va a estar aquí si ella vive en Venezuela?—Santana asintió

-¿Qué te dijo?—Quinn elevo su mirada y se topo con la mirada de preocupación de su latina amiga. Santana sabía lo que conllevaba aquella declaración.

-No mucho, no pude mantener la platica…duele, ¿sabes?—dijo un palabras inaudibles

-No, no me llego a dar una idea, pero por lo que veo en tus ojos, puedo ver que si, si te duele.

-En ocasiones me dan ganas de ignorarla, ¿sabes?—la chica asintió—pero no puedo. Fue mucho lo que pasamos…

-Nunca la amaste, Quinn

-Ya, pero eso no quita el hecho de que cualquier cosa que paso entre nosotras. Fue un año…

-Quinn… todo fue por medio de una computadora. Tu te encaprichaste con ella por las cosas que te decía, por las palabras bonitas, pero tu y yo sabemos que Mary nunca tuvo el valor de venir para formalizar incluso no quiso que tu fueras a Venezuela para formalizar las cosas. Sé que mis palabras son duras, pero sabes que es la verdad. Ella no te merecía, Quinn…

Las palabras de Santana murieron en su boca, había quedado sola en aquel baño. La latina había tocado ese punto débil en el corazón de la rubia, ese interruptor que afectaba cualquier capacidad de razonamiento, había tocado el tema intocable, ambas habían terminado de hablar de Mary…

Aun lo recordaba como si ese año hubieran sido ayer.

Quinn contaba con 16 años y apenas un mes atrás, había decidido contarles a sus padres que ella estaba interesada en las chicas. Fue una plática que tardo alrededor de tres horas, los gritos y el rechazo que esperaba, nunca llego, eso le extraño. Sus padres eran demasiado católicos y conservadores y aquella reacción de paz y de comprendimiento de sus padres hacía ella, fue algo que jamás espero. Si, sus padres habían sido bastante optimistas cuando su hermano hizo lo mismo, sin embargo, ella era Quinn, su hija y el brazo derecho de su padre, no quería ser una decepción para él.

Desde aquel día, la chica se sintió libre, capaz de ser ella misma, de poder hacer lo que ella quisiera sin ocultarse de nada, sin embargo, todo se le salió de las manos. Parecía una chica de una pequeña ciudad en un gran país, y su popularidad no ayudaba mucho que digamos. Semanas después de que Quinn había quedado completamente "out", todas las chicas estaban detrás de ella. No importaba si eran o no eran gays, lo que debía importar es que, Quinn Fabray era gay y cualquier oportunidad para ingresar al club de los populares, la iban a tomar.

En menos de un mes, Quinn había estado con chicas de diferentes grados, de diferente edad y con chicas de diferente etnia, siempre procurando no llegar a los extremos, aunque ya adentradas en esa cajita de pandora, era difícil de poder escapar de aquella adrenalina que le provocaba.

_Adrenalina_

Así fue su vida hasta que sus padres le habían puesto un ultimátum…habían aceptado a su hija tal y como era y la amaban a pesar de todo, pero una cosa era su orientación sexual y otra era su actitud inadecuada con respecto a un Fabray. Quinn estaba fuera de control, sexo y alcohol era el lema de aquella chica, ¿Cómo con 15 años, una chica podía tener más sexo que una persona casada en toda su vida?

Quinn se había convertido en una promiscua chica que se acostaba con la primera chica con falda corta que veía. Santana era una de sus cómplices, era como un marinero, en cada puerto dejaba un amor, solo que con Quinn cambiaba la metáfora del "puerto", para la rubia era, "en cada fiesta, una nueva chica". Nunca se había puesto a pensar en que a sus quince años, era la versión femenina de Puck. Lo cual era raro, ya que, ellos habían salido y ahora eran cómplices de conquistas.

Todo paso tranquilo, pero Quinn seguía con esa actitud "promiscua", al menos un poco menos apresurada que meses atrás. En una de sus semanas de castigo, Quinn descubrió una página de internet donde personas de todo el mundo ingresaban y se ponían a platicar, no importaba de donde o que, en esa página podían hacerse amigos de todas las personas del mundo.

Y fue allí donde la conoció, una chica de su misma edad, Venezolana, de tez morena y ojos soñadores. No supo el por que, pero aquella chica la había cautivado. Un "Hola" fue el principio de lo que sería una historia trágica de "amor", si es que se lo podía poner aquella etiqueta.

Un mes basto para que aquella chica de nombre Mary, se enamorada perdidamente de la rubia. Las palabras, los versos, las canciones, todo había sido tan surreal para la chica rubia. Solo Santana sabía de aquella relación, si bien, era una relación a larga, muy larga distancia, pero era una relación al fin y al cabo, ¿no? Si la rubia había accedido a aquella relación era por que seria una relación cibernética, una relación que era real por medio de una computadora, pero fuera de ella, Quinn seguía siendo la misma chica de siempre.

Aquella relación se prolongo por un año, un año en donde Quinn se había encaprichado locamente con Mary. Santana mil veces le había dicho que esa relación no era sana, dado que Mary era simplemente celosa, aun cuando las dos no se conocían más que por medio de una cámara web. Pero a Quinn no le importaba, ella decía estar "enamorada" de la chica, pero simplemente su amiga latina no le creía, lo que Quinn sentía por aquella chica era un capricho, un simple berrinche, se había dejado guiar por las palabras enredosas y las platicas de amor de la chica. Santana no la conocía en persona y ya la odiaba.

Tanto fue el capricho de la rubia con aquella chica que simplemente iba a viajar a Venezuela para conocer a Mary, pero esta se lo impidió diciendo que ella viajaría a Lima, para que se conocieran, pero los meses pasaban y esa visita no llegaba, a diario Quinn preguntaba el día de su visita, pero Mary siempre ignoraba la respuesta o simplemente evitaba el tema.

Fue a finales de año, cuando Quinn decidió romper todo contacto con aquella chica, había cambiado su número de celular, su contraseña para su cuenta de correo electrónico, por que Quinn le había dado la contraseña a aquella chica después de una escena de celos por parte de la misma; y había bloqueado a la chica para evitar aquellas numerosos mensajes que le llegaban cada vez que se conectaba.

Y después de meses sin hablar con ella, lo ocurrido pasó.

Quinn, se conectaba como era costumbre a su cuenta de correo electrónico, cuando una invitación de amistad le llego, no era muy dada a aceptar las invitaciones por la que la mayoría era de los estudiantes de su escuela que por azares del destino o por las estúpidas listas que el profeso hacia con las direcciones electrónicas, aquellos chicos lo tenían. No obstante, quiso rechazarla, pero se equivoco, y la acepto.

"_Gracias por bloquearme con el otro correo, pero al menos sé que con este tendré la oportunidad de poder hablar contigo y no importa que me bloquees, seguiré haciéndome correos con tal de hablar contigo"_

La rubia se golpeo la frente numerosas veces, suspiro y contesto el mensaje, ya no era la misma ilusa de 15 años, ahora tenía 17, casi 18 y no iba a dejar que aquella chica la engatusará nuevamente con sus palabras, mucho menos iba a permitir volver a sentir cualquier cosa que haya sentido cuando estaba con la venezolana.

-¿Sabes?—hablo la rubia al llegar hasta donde estaba la latina—tienes toda la razón. Solo fue algo por internet, nunca fue más allá—termino de decir para sentarse a un lado de su amiga. Era la hora del club Glee y todos estaban, menos Rachel…

-Si, yo siempre tengo la razón—y miro a su amiga que miraba a la puerta—ya vendrá—le susurro, inmediatamente la rubia la miro

-¿Quién?

-Rachel…

-No, yo no estoy mirando la puerta por ella—contesto sin perder su estilo de voz. Y Rachel hacia acto de presencia y no venía sola, venía con Finn. La rubia frunció el ceño y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Si no haces algo, Finn lo hará—los ojos verdes de la rubia se posaron en los obscuros de su amiga.

-Él puede hacer lo que le venga en gana y con quien él quiera—termino

-Chicos, lamento la demora—dijo el profesor al poner las cosas encima del piano—Puck…tenias algo que decir, ¿no es así?—el chico del mohawk se levanto de su silla y se puso al frente de sus compañeros…

-Mi sexy princesa judía—todos miraron a Rachel—ayer me estaba diciendo que para poder concursar en las nacionales, se necesitan al menos 12 concursantes, ¿no es así, Sr. S.?—el profesor asintió—bueno, me di a la tarea de—el chico comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta—de hacer mi obra buena del día—termino de decir al dejar pasar a dos chicos.

Un chico alto, delgado y con rasgos asiáticos hacia acto de presencia seguido por un rubio un poco más bajo que el, con una cara tan linda y tierna, según lo que había pensado Rachel. Ambos chicos, portaban aquella chamarra característica de los jugadores de futbol. La pequeña cantante estaba más que encantada con aquella buena obra que Puck había hecho, detrás de aquel idiota futbolista, como muchos le decían, había un chico noble y de buen corazón, y ella lo sabía, no por nada estuvo tres meses con él.

-Soy Mike Chang y, bueno—el chico comenzó a hablar lentamente—yo no se cantar… pero se bailar—se apresuró a decir.

-Y no tienen una idea de como baila—intervino Puck—estoy seguro que baile mejor que todos los ilusos que salieron en todas las películas de _Step Up—_dijo para ir a sentarse nuevamente.

-Y yo soy Sam Evans, yo si se cantar—dijo el chico ruborizándose—sin embargo, no soy tan bueno bailando…

-Por eso ni te preocupes, al menos que seas peor que Finn—el chico alto miro serio a su amigo, quien solo levanto los hombros y sonrió.

-Rubio, tus labios son enormes—todo el salón de clases estallo en risa ante el comentario de Santana. El rubio se ruborizo y agacho la mirada. Rachel callo en cuenta de sus actos y sin que nadie se lo esperara, la diva se levantó de su lugar y camino hasta llegar al chico.

-Tu labios son muy lindos, Sam—le hablo con una voz extremadamente dulce haciendo que Sam mirara los ojos marrones de la chica—Soy Rachel—se presento—y es un gusto tenerte como nuevo integrante de "Nuevas Direcciones", al igual que a ti, Mike—termino de decir la chica para recibir una dulce sonrisa por parte de ambos chicos.

Todos se presentaron ante los dos nuevos integrantes de "Nuevas Direcciones" para después continuar con la clase, pero no sin antes que los dos nuevos chicos hicieran una presentación para que no cupiera duda del talento de los chicos, según Kurt. Ninguno de los chicos se negó, Sam tomo una guitarra y los primeros acordes de "Billionaire". La voz de Sam era bastante linda, sus matices eran buenos, no como los de su hermano, pero en verdad tenía una voz increíble, y Mike… Dios le había dado un gran talento para el baile a aquel chico, pensó la morocha. Aquellos pasos de bailes eran tan bien realizados y tan perfectos que Puck tenía razón, ningún chico que hubiera salido en _"Step Up" _se podía comparar con el nuevo integrante de las "Nuevas Direcciones"

Sam tomo asiento a un lado de Rachel quien estaba sentada en la tercera fila al lado de su hermano. La morocha comenzó a platicar con el chico rubio, mientras el profesor hablaba con la Srita. Pillsbury.

Rachel se había enterado que Sam tenía apenas una semana de haber llegado a Lima, después de haberse mudado de Detroit. También el rubio le conto que tenía dos hermanos más pequeños y que sufría de dislexia. Sam era encantador, era fácil hablar con él, y era muy gracioso. En ese tiempo de estar platicando, el rubio hizo una de sus tantas imitaciones, provocando la risa de la morocha un par de veces. El rubio no dejaba de mirar a Rachel y esta se dio cuenta. Se fijo como Sam la mirada delicada y dulcemente, aquellos ojos azules se penetraban en los de Rachel y esta podía ver la inocencia y la gentileza del futbolista.

Los ojos son la ventana al alma y Sam Evans tenía una hermosa alma

. . . .

-Y… ¿tiene novio?—los ojos verdes de Blaine se posaron en los azules del rubio. Ambos caminaban hasta la siguiente clase que era Historia y la cual, ambos la tenían juntos.

-Wow, la conoces de apenas tres horas, tigre—sonrió el chico y el rubio se sonrojo—Hace una semana que termino con Puck—el rubio asintió

-Es muy encantadora—dijo tímidamente y el chico morocho sonrió

-Lo es, pero así como es de encantadora, puede ser tu perdición—le dijo provocando la risa del chico.

Sintió como pequeños trozos de hielo se posaban en su ropa, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una de los jugadores de Hockey, habían convertido a Sam Evans en un granizado viviente. El color rojo de la bebida, estaba esparcida por toda la cara del chico rubio. Blaine miro al chico, quien simplemente tenía los ojos cerrados y su espalda estaba arqueada.

-Oh por Dios—escucho como la voz de Rachel se hacía más presente— ¿estas bien, Sam?—pero no hubo respuesta del rubio—vamos, te ayudare a limpiarte—los dos caminaron hasta el baño de los chicos, donde minutos después, Blaine llegaba con un par de toallas y una camisa limpia para el rubio.

-Pareces experta en remover el granizado de la cara de los demás—hablo por primera vez Sam después de minutos de silencio. La chica sonrió

-No experta, pero si he limpiado alguno que otro—dijo—al primero que ayude fue a Puck, después a Artie y por ultimo a Tina—finalizo mientras con la toalla seguía removiendo el hielo del pelo rubio del chico.

-Vaya, no entiendo porque lo hacen, digo, si sabía que lo hacían, pero, ¿Por qué ahora a mí? Ya tengo una semana en esta escuela—Rachel suspiro y dejo la toalla en la lava manos. Si él no sabía, mucho menos ella…

-Espera—el rubio la miro y lentamente el ceño de Rachel se fruncía al momento que el cuerpo pequeño de la chica comenzaba a tensarse…

-¿Estas bien, Rachel?—pero la chica no contesto.

-Veo que ya esta todo bien—hablo rápido—tengo algo que hacer, te veo luego, ¿ok?—no dio tiempo que el rubio contestara por que como un rayo salió de aquel baño.

Eso era inaudito, Rachel no iba a permitir que eso pasara nuevamente. La era de los granizados había terminado y si había comenzado nuevamente era por alguien y ese alguien, era rubia, tenía ojos que hipnotizaban y era la capitana de las porristas, ese alguien era Quinn Fabray, por supuesto.

¿Cómo era posible que Quinn Fabray fuera tan inhumana? ¿Cómo es que un ser pudiera denigrar a tantas personas solo para sentirse mejor con ella misma? Estaba cansada, Rachel Berry estaba enojada y furiosa con Quinn Fabray, pero el punto era que, si bien le había molestado el hecho de que ella hubiera mandado el idiota de Rick, el capital el equipo de Hockey, a lanzarle un granizado al rubio; ese enojo no era solo el hecho ese, era aun más y el punto frustrante era que no sabía lo que era_._

_Menudo juego de palabras_

Rachel camino hasta donde las porristas estaban practicando, espero alrededor de 10 minutos, cuando vio que Brittany se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba jubilosamente. Su tensión bajo un poco al sentir esa vibra de paz y tranquilidad de la rubia porrista, sin embargo, todo paso rápido, no supo ni como ni cuando, pero Rachel Berry le había aventado un granizado a Quinn Fabray.

Un helado vaso de granizado sabor cereza

Todas las porristas se quedaron admiradas ante aquella acción, aquella ardería más que una fogata en una noche de campo. Santana miraba asombrada la escena y Brittany no lo podía creer. Rachel seguía en estado de shock, pero era consiente de lo que había hecho, le había tirado un granizado sabor cereza a Quinn Fabray, la monarca de la escuela secundaria, la hermana de su mejor amigo y la mejor amiga de su hermano.

-¡¿Qué coño fue eso, Rachel?—grito furiosa Quinn mientras con sus dedos quitaba el resto del hielo de sus ojos.

-¿Qué se siente, Quinn?—logro hablar la morocha—lo mismo que tu sientes en estos momentos, es lo mismo que sienten las decenas de chicos a las que les avientas uno de esos todos los días—espetó la chica

-¿Qué carajos te pasa?—Alex hacía acto de presencia y se ponía en esa pose defensiva que intimidaba al resto de las chicas, más no a Rachel Berry.

-Contigo—dijo acercándose a la porrista—no es el problema—termino de decirle para alejarse de la chica—sigo esperando tu respuesta, Quinn—pero la rubia no decía nada, más allá de estar furiosa, se sentía devastada y no tanto por que Rachel le había tirado un granizado enfrente de toda su escuadrilla de porristas, más bien por que RACHEL le había tirado aquella bebida fría en su rostro.

-Rachel…

-No, no ahora Santana. No voy a permitir que esto siga. ¿Qué te ganas con hacer eso, Quinn?—silenció—nada, no te ganas nada. No eres ni más ni menos, simplemente te ganas el hecho de que la gente te tenga miedo, ¡Dios! Si eres como una versión de Hitler.

-Vete de aquí, Rachel—susurro Quinn. Minutos habían pasado ya y todas las porristas con ahora una gran audiencia en aquel lugar, todavía estaban. Todos asombrados de aquella acción. Quinn elevo su mirar y apretó sus puños dejando entre ver sus nidillos ahora ya blancos— ¡FUERA TODOS DE AQUÍ! ¡VAMOS, QUE EL MALDITO SHOW SE TERMINO! ¡LARGO, HE DICHO!—Aquel ultimo grito basto para que todos los espectadores se fueran prácticamente corriendo a excepción de Rachel, Britt y Santana.

-Quinn

-¡Dije, LARGO!—Rachel estaba por irse cuando Quinn la sujeta de la muñeca y la arrastra hasta consigo—que sea la ultima vez—hablo serenamente pero con rabia al mismo tiempo—que haces eso Rachel.

-No, que sea la ultima vez que TÚ mandas a alguien más a hacer el trabajo sucio por ti—se soltó bruscamente la chica—ahora que tienes la cabeza fría, yo pensaría bien las cosas antes de volver a mandar a alguien a aventar un granizado a alguien.

La rubia vio como la morocha se marchaba y en menos de segundos, aquel campo había quedado hecho un desastre gracias a los arranques de impotencia de la rubia. Rachel Berry le había lanzado un granizado, Rachel Berry le había tirado uno de los tantos que ella misma había tirado.

Detestaba esa sensación, la detestaba y ahora sentía lo que todos los días sentían los chicos a los cuales ella mandaba a tirar granizado.

-Vaya, veo que te gusta jugar con fuego, Rachel Berry

* * *

Buenas Tardes

Lo sé, era el viernes, pero la verdad, mañana tendré un día del asco. Se viene la semana cultural en la universidad *por que HOY ES DÍA DEL ABOGADO*, y bueno, desde mañana tendré ocupada y bueno, procurare subir capítulo el lunes, aunque no prometo nada.

ESTE ES UNO DE LOS CAPÍTULOS QUE MÁS ME HA GUSTADO ESCRIBIR.

No solo porque llego Sam Evans sino por el STOP que Rachel le hace a Quinn.

GRACIAS POR LA BUENA VIBRA DE LOS RW Y LOS DM Y LAS ALERTAS

(:


	12. I Love Palyin' With Fire

Capítulo 12

I love playin' with fire

-Ya… te va bien el color rosa—la rubia todo los ojos al ver como Santana entraba a su habitación al mismo tiempo que Brittany lo hacia.

La rubia estaba ya en su recamara después de aquel "inconveniente" que había tenido con Rachel. No se sentía humillada, para nada que se sentía. En cierto punto, sabía que Rachel tenía razón, sin embargo, seguía sin saber como se había enterado que ella fue la mente maestra detrás de ese granizado lanzado a Sam.

Camino hasta llegar a su armario y sin importar la presencia de las dos chicas, quito su uniforme de porrista y se puso un short corto con una musculosa. Se miro al espejo y vio su cara, la cual seguía un poco rozada, no sabía si por el granizado o por el enojo…no era un enojo como a los que ella estaba acostumbrada a pasar, este enojo era diferente, en parte por que era un enojo con Rachel y sus enojos con la chica siempre eran graciosos por parte de ser molestos.

Le gustaba enojarse con Rachel por que sabía que la diva era la que terminaba más al borde de serial killer que ella misma. Aquella acción de la morocha había sido un acto valiente y ahora Rachel estaba entre los top ten de los héroes de la secundaria. No lo iba a negar, aquel granizado le había caído de sorpresa, sin embargo, lo estaba esperando.

Estaba loca, y lo sabía, no obstante, a ella también le gustaba jugar con fuego.

-Desde ahora Rachel se convertirá en mi "Mejor Amiga por Siempre"—comenzó Santana al ver como Quinn se integraba a ellas—por fin alguien pone en su lugar a la gran Quinn Fabray…Noticias de Ultima hora, una chica de menos de un metro de altura, venció al monstro Quinn Fabray y tenemos sus primeras declaraciones… ¿Qué se siente haber sido, literalmente, pateada en el trasero por una chica más pequeña que tu?—Brittany sonreía ante las palabras de Santana mientras que la rubia simplemente rodaba los ojos.

-¡Vamos! No ha sido la gran cosa—hablo Quinn mientras caminaba hasta quejar sentada cerca de las dos chicas—es más, hasta me lo venía esperando.

-Si, igual yo. El deseo que Rachel tenía por aventarte un granizado era simplemente predecible—la rubia asintió y tomo su computadora. Inició sesión en su cuenta electrónica como era costumbre y sus ojos se abrieron por completo. Quiso cerrar la portátil y aventarla lo más lejos posible, pero fue como si algo con el tamaño del mundo se lo impidiera.

Santana miro a la rubia y frunció el ceño, se acercó a la chica y rodo los ojos al ver aquella ventana abierta. Aun le costaba creer el efecto que tenía una chica que estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia en Quinn.

Santana le quito a Quinn su computadora y acepto aquella, video llamada quien al ver el contacto de quien provenía aquella llamada vía chat, simplemente se molesto. Sabía el efecto que aquella chica tenía sobre su amiga. Acepto la llamada y vio a la chica, no la recordaba mucho puesto que simplemente, dentro de ese año que había "estado" con Quinn, ella la había visto dos veces.

-"Escucha, morenita…tienes que cortarla, entiende que Quinn ya no es la misma a la cual la podías manipular. Gracias a ti, Quinn creció y maduro y se volvió una perra, lo cual no puede aplicar contigo por que, bueno estas a miles de kilómetros de distancia…mi punto aquí es, tienes que dejarla en paz, cualquier cosa que hayan tenido, ya fue y jamás volverá a pasar, Quinn continuo con su vida y tu tienes que hacer lo mismo"—palabras duras y sinceras fueron las únicas que salieron de la boca de Santana, quien sin esperar respuesta, cerro la conversación y cerro la portátil de la chica rubia.

-Era justo y necesario que hicieras eso, Santy—hablo Brittany. Quinn seguía en ese mismo estado de shock de minutos antes cuando vio aquel video chat para después quedar aun más en shock con las palabras que Santana había utilizado.

-Ya puedes hablar, Quinn. Dios, me da tanto cólera ver como te quedas como idiota cada vez que hablas de ella, cada vez que…el mundo no gira alrededor de ella, y como te lo dije anteriormente, ella no sabe lo que quiere, es una simple chiquilla que no ha crecido, para mi ella sigue teniendo 15 años, es la actitud que tiene Quinn y tu ya no tienes esa edad—pero Santana no pudo continuar con su discurso…

-Ya lo se Santana y justo antes de que me quitaras la computadora iba a poner las cosas en claro con ella, sin embargo, te adelantas a los hechos. Lo de Mary ya fue y fue y ya no será jamás—continuo con una sonrisa la chica rubia—ahora, pasemos de tema por que tengo que ver como voy a jugar con fuego—Britt y Santana se miraron entre ellas sin entender ni una sola palabra.

. . . .

_-_No puedo creer ese comportamiento tuyo, Rachel—ambos gemelos se encontraban en la sala de la morada de los Berry. Rachel tenía su cabeza agachada, su actitud no había estado bien, pero la verdad, Rachel no se había arrepentido de haberle lanzado ese granizado en la cara a Quinn Fabray—sé que lo que hace Quinn no esta bien, pero no debes jugar con fuego por que sabes que te vas a quemas, por mucho que estemos en ese maldito "grupo social" no quiere decir que puedes hacer o comportarte como uno de ellos—le dijo suavemente Blaine

-Era necesario que alguien hiciera algo—los ojos marrones se Rachel se posaron en los verdes de su hermano—no podía permitir que eso siguiera pasando, y ya sabes lo que dicen, si no puedes contra el enemigo, únetele—su gemelo alzo las manos en señal de que parara…

-Si te das cuenta de que esto va más allá del comportamiento no aprobado de Quinn, ¿verdad?—su hermano lo miro confundida y el chic sonrió—Rachel, ¿te gusta Quinn?—los ojos de la morocha se abrieron por completo e instantáneamente Blaine puso sus manos en sus oídos, por que como presintió, un grito completamente ensordecedor salió de los labios de la cantante.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?—Volvió a gritar la chica— ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que Quinn me va a gustar?

-Oh, vamos Rachel—exclamo su hermano— ¿tu crees que no se lo que paso aquella vez en la casa de campaña?—el pánico en la cara de Rachel no tenía precio, sus ojos completamente abiertos al igual que su boca, Rachel Berry estaba a punto de tener una ataque de ansiedad—Oh si…

-¿Cómo…como sabes eso?—logro decir la chica

-Bueno, daba la casualidad que vi cuando David llevo a Quinn a la tienda de campaña, supe desde ese momento que algo andaba mal, por lo que me salí de la piscina y camine hasta llegar a donde estaban, cuando llegue las escuche "discutir" y me dije a mi mismo, _como si fuera algo nuevo_, pero después de eso, todo paro y abrí un poco el cierre de la tienda… ¡Aush!—se quejo el chico— ¿Por qué me golpeaste?—el recrimino sobándose el brazo

-Eso es allanamiento de morada—le dijo haciendo que el chico rodara los ojos

-El punto es que estabas tú besando a Quinn…

-No, Quinn me estaba besando a mí, que es muy diferente.

-Bueno, no es tan diferente, tu no pusiste oposición alguna en aquel beso, ah… y seguiste el beso sabiendo que aun estabas con Puck—la chica lo miro

-Si este es algún plan para hacerse sentir mal, lo estas logrando muy bien—Rachel no dijo nada más y se levanto de aquel asiento y camino hasta su habitación con Blaine siguiéndole los pasos.

Rachel estaba ofuscada con todos los sucesos de hacía algunas horas, y era de esperarse, no supo de donde salió toda esa determinación para poderle lanzar un granizado en la cara a la capitana del equipo de porristas y abeja reina de aquella secundaría, aquel ataque de enojo y furia mezclado, fue el resultado helado y pegajoso en la cara de la rubia.

No se sentía bien, por supuesto que no, no era una conducta digna de un Berry, sin embargo, Rachel sintió como un alivió al haber hecho aquel hecho, o sea, poniéndolo de una manera justa, Quinn se lo merecía, aquella rubia se merecía ese granizado en la cara, al menos se merecía uno de los cientos que ella había lanzado a chicos inocentes.

Y si a ese sentimiento de doble moral que Rachel tenía, se le agregaba aquella confesión que su hermano le había hecho, el día de Rachel Berry no podía terminar mejor. Se había sorprendido, ¿Cómo es que eso había pasado? Sin embargo estaba aliviada con saber que Blaine había sido el observante de aquel acto, de otra manera… no quería pensar en las consecuencias que hubiera tenido si alguno de los otros chicos se hubieran enterado o peor aún, que hubiera pasado si Puck hubiera visto aquel beso…No quería pensar las consecuencias en esos momentos, no ahora que Puck y ella ya no estaban, pero Blaine tenía un punto, un punto que siempre estuvo en su mente, ella se había besado con Quinn mientras estaba con Puck.

-Rachel, en ningún momento te quiero hacer sentir mal, es solo que, tu y Quinn son tan predecibles—la chica lo miro—Quinn siempre esta buscando hacerte enojar y no te has puesto a pensar que ella tal vez solo quiere tu atención de manera positiva…

-Bueno, creo que se la ganaría de mejor manera que con sus estúpidos comentarios egocéntricos que hacen que la deteste un poco más—escupió la chica frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

-Y tu, simplemente te alteras de todo lo que ella dice… y no me digas que nunca busco una manera "civilizada" para hablar contigo, por que lo ha hecho y sin embargo, tu le das por su lado y la tratas como siempre—la diva rodo los ojos y se sentó en aquella silla acojinada que estaba al frente de su ventanal.

-No sé que me pasa con ella, o sea, no es nada romántico, ni te emocione—se adelanto antes de que su hermano sacara una conclusión no acertada—en verdad trato de hablar bien con ella, pero no puedo, es como… —guardo silencio—siempre que comenzamos una conversación, veo sus ojos y no puedo creer que una persona como ella, pueda ser tan _perra_. Sus ojos son increíbles Blaine y si vinieras de otro país y lo primero que vieras fueron los ojos de Quinn, te quedarías asombrado y absorto y pensarías: _Wow, esa chica debe ser una chica increíblemente dulce_, por que eso es lo que me dicen sus ojos, sin embargo, sus acciones, rompen mis esquemas y hacen que la trate como la trato. Y no es como si ella no fuera una blanca paloma—termino de decir la chica.

-Bueno, Rachel, ella es una buena persona, y si, sus actos dicen lo contrario pero es simplemente parte de su personalidad, esa personalidad fuerte y característica de tener el poder—su gemela lo miraba atentamente—el día de ayer, después de que te fuiste a casa de Mercedes, y yo me quede aquí, papa me dijo que lo acompañara a él y a pa' a una reunión con los Fabray, tu sabes que ambos piensan que yo seré el encargado de las empresas ya que tu me dejaras todo el trabajo a mi—la chica sonrió

-En eso tienen razón—dijo sonriendo contagiando a su hermano

-Bueno, el punto es que accedí a acompañarlos y fuimos a comer con los padres de Quinn. Su madre es hermosa, es increíble el parecido que tienen las dos y su padre, bueno, es un hombre bien parecido y Kurt tiene rasgos de él, físicamente, Quinn se parece a su madre pero tiene la personalidad de su padre. Russel, como se llama el padre de Quinn, es un hombre con hambre de poder, pero eso no quita que el señor sea un tipo amigable, por que lo es, pero es ambicioso y piensa las cosas muy bien, es muy detallista y se fija en cualquier detalle, así como Quinn…ambos son bastante parecidos, solo que Quinn se deja llevar un poco más por su instinto—termino de decir Blaine

-Entonces ¿Quinn es como una versión femenina de su padre?—el chico asintió—y eso ¿Dónde deja a Kurt?—Blaine ladeo su cabeza y miro a su hermana.

-Kurt es una versión masculina de su madre, solo quita el hecho de que Kurt es una completa _Diva_, pero la Sra. Judy, es simplemente encantadora—dijo Blaine

-Entonces… ¿Kurt es encantador?—el morocho se dio cuenta de sus palabras e inmediatamente el color rojo de sus mejillas se apodero de toda su cara—ya no tienes que contestarme y a lo que voy es…. ¿te gusta Kurt?—los ojos de su hermano rodaron y suspiro pesadamente.

-No, Kurt no me gusta, Dios, Rachel. Si no fuera tan KURT, otra cosa muy distinta sería—comento resoplando y dejándose caer abatido en la cama de su hermana—es interesante, pero al mismo tiempo es como una patada en el hígado.

-Pero es buen chico y tiene un sentido increíble de la moda—le dijo Rachel quien se acercaba a su hermano y recostaba su cabeza en su pecho.

-Quinn también es buena chica…

-Pero tu sabes que a mi no me gusta jugar con fuego

-Pues, mi querida hermana, hace unas horas, comenzaste una fogata…

. . . . . .

Un nuevo día llegaba en Lima, Ohio. Quinn se miro por última vez en el espejo y sonrió una vez más satisfecha por aquel resultado que había tenido, unos jeans negros ajustados a su cuerpo, con cinto plateado, unas botas de planta baja y una blusa holgada de color gris con adornos en negro tipo flecha, su pelo ligeramente desacomodado y un maquillaje negro ligero en sus ojos que remarcaba aun más el color de sus ojos; Quinn Fabray estaba condenadamente sexy en ese atuendo informal pero a la vez digno de una buena fiesta en casa de Noah Puckerman.

Era sábado por la noche y eso significaba fiesta en cada de Puck, solo una fiesta para desahogarse un poco de las tantas tareas y obligaciones que tenían durante toda la semana.

Quinn bajo las escaleras y espero a Kurt, quien vestía un pantalón gris, que a simple vista parecía una de los pantalones de la rubia, una camisa negra con una saco del mismo color. La rubia sonrió al percatarse de que sin si quiera intentarlo, ambos siempre lograban combinar sus atuendos. Se despidieron de sus padres, quienes sorpresivamente habían llegado esa misma tarde de uno de sus viajes en el extranjero.

Ambos gemelos abordaron el Audi de Quinn, uno de los regalos de su padre, y partieron a la fiesta de Puck. No tardaron mucho en llegar, 20 minutos fue aquel recorrido lo que tardo, al llegar a la casa del chico se escuchaba la música tan fuerte que podía romper los vidrios de las tres casas al lado de la del chico. Al bajarse del auto, una vez más las miradas no pudieron faltar, después de todo, eran los gemelos Fabray.

Puck enrollo su brazo derecho en los hombros de Quinn atrayéndola hasta la mesa donde estaban las bebidas, Quinn tomo una de las bebidas de la mesa y un gesto de desagrado fue lo que se vio en la cara de la chica, trabajosamente trago aquella bebida y fijo su vista en el contenido del vaso, lo cual se miraba asqueroso, llevo el vaso hasta su nariz y pudo oler combinación de cerveza con tequila, vodka y jugo de arándano, sin duda había llegado un poco tarde.

Chicas llegaban y la invitaban a salir, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. Con una amable sonrisa que dejaba heladas a las chicas, negaba amablemente. No tenía ganas de bailar, en verdad, ni sabía por que estaba en aquella fiesta, después de lo que había pasado el otro día con el granizado que Rachel le había aventado y aquella video chat que Mary había comenzado y Santana se había encargado de terminar, no se sentía muy bien.

-¿Qué onda, Quinnie-tood?—llego Puck alegremente— ¿Por qué tan sola?—dijo bebiendo un poco de su bebida.

-Ah ya sabes, espero por Santana, la verdad no tengo ganas de ir "mas allá" con una chica esta noche—una sonora carcajada se escapo de los labios del futbolista

-Vaya, eso es nuevo, ¿Dónde esta Quinnie-tood y que has hecho con ella?

-Idiota—le dijo mientras rodaba los ojos— ¿No invitaste a Blaine?—Puck elevo una ceja, tomo nuevamente de su vaso y miro directamente a los ojos de la rubia…

-A Blaine o a Rachel—una sonrisa media se poso en los labios delgados de la rubia

-¿Que tiene que ver Rachel aquí? Yo te pregunte por Blaine…

-Ya, no soy tonto, Quinnie—le dijo el chico—sé que toda esa mierda de jugar al "te molesto y te odio" es simplemente para llamar la atención de Rachel—Quinn encaro una ceja

-Creo que la porquería que estas tomando te esta afectando la cabeza—el futbolista negó

-No me enoja, creo que es sexy—dijo con una sonrisa—solo sabemos que tu eres como una fogata y necesitas de mucha madera para seguir proporcionando calor. No me malinterpretes, sabes que te quiero, pero si la cagas con Rachel, me olvidare de eso y te pateare el trasero—dijo con una sonrisa

-¡Woah! Muy adelantado a los hechos, mi querido Puckzilla, pero quédate tranquilo—termino de decirle al chica al momento que le cerraba un ojo.

Y como si una maldita estrella de Hollywood hubiera llegado, Rachel Berry hacia acto de presencia, un vestido negro ceñido con un corte por arriba de las rodillas dejando ver sus maravillosas largas piernas y sumamente ceñido haciendo honor al maravilloso cuerpo que aquella chica tenía, era estúpido ver a la chica de manera coherente, y es que ¿como podías verla sin fingir que le querías arrancar aquel vestido?... su cabello ligeramente ondulado y un maquillaje sencillo y natural resaltando aun más la belleza de la morocha. Detrás de ella caminaba Blaine, unos pantalones azules con una camisa de cuadros una bow tie y un suéter hacían su vestimenta, el chico al ver a Quinn camino hasta ella y la abrazo para dejar un beso en la mejilla de la rubia quien le correspondió el saludo al gemelos Berry, a su gemela no le quedo otra más que seguir a su hermano.

-Preciosa—dijo Puck al besar la mejilla de su ex novia— ¿dime una vez más porque terminamos?—continuo ganando la sonrisa alegre de Rachel. Tuvo que contar hasta 10 para caminar hasta donde estaba Quinn y saludarla como era correcto, con un beso en la mejilla, aquella rubia no se esperaba aquel acto por parte de la morena por lo que actúo torpemente obteniendo las sonrisas de Puck y Blaine.

-Blaine, vamos hermano—comenzó el futbolista—la fiesta pasada fue mi princesa judía la que se perdió debido al alcohol, ahora es que el príncipe judío, lo haga—termino de decir para elevar ambas cejas.

-Oh Dios, eso fue muy gay, Puck—sonrió la chica rubia provocando la risa de los tres

-Ríete lo que quieras, y cuidado con lo que te dije—acoto mientras comenzaba a caminar arrastrando a Blaine. Ambos chicos llegaron hasta el otro lado de la sala donde estaban unos jugadores del equipo de futbol haciendo competencia de quien tomaba más, Rachel negó al ver como su hermano se inclinaba para tomar un gran vaso de bebida.

-Creo que Blaine no terminara muy bien de esta fiesta—dijo la morena quien seguía mirando a su hermano.

-El punto bueno, es que viven a unos metros de aquí—dijo

-Es buen punto, ¿y Kurt?—pregunto mientras lo buscaba con la mirada sin ningún éxito

-Ah, no tengo idea, en cuanto llegamos lo perdí de vista. Creo que Blaine no será el único que salga completamente jodido de esta fiesta—dijo sonriendo—con la diferencia de que Kurt es un borracho enfadoso y tendré que soportarlo por 20 minutos mientras pelea conmigo por la vez que le rompí su juego de te con mi bicicleta…cosa que paso hace 10 años—termino la chica provocando la risa sonora de Rachel

Después de unos minutos de estar allí sin omitir ningún sonido y sin hacer nada, Santana llegaba de la mano de Brittany rompiendo con aquella tranquilidad. Brittany abrazo emocionada a la pequeña chica mientras Santana miraba juguetonamente a la rubia quien rodaba los ojos y metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

La música inundaba los sentidos de todos los chicos que estaban en aquella fiesta. Rachel había decidido no tomar al principio, pero al tiempo que la noche pasaba, también sus vasos con bebidas alcoholizadas pero de manera moderada, no quería también estar perdida en la embriaguez como su gemelo el cual bailaba sin escrúpulos junto a Kurt. Rachel miraba a su hermano quien agitaba sus manos y gritaba emocionado, le encantaba ver a su gemelo de esa manera, le provocaba ternura ver como unas gotas de alcohol hacían de Blaine un niño de 10 años.

Quinn por su parte bailaba en el mismo círculo que Santana, Brittany y Rachel. Se estaba divirtiendo, por primera vez no había molestado a Rachel y habían tenido una conversación de más de 3 minutos, eso había sido record, también había sido record el acercamiento de Blaine a su hermano, que por su mirada, estaba más que emocionado con aquellos movimiento que el chico hacia. Y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se puso en sus labios, su hermano se había enamorado de Blaine y bueno, Blaine no parecía tan fuera de tema con respecto a su hermano.

Minutos después giro su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con la imagen de Rachel bailando de una manera muy "detallada" con aquel nuevo chico, con el boca de trucha…con el maldito de Sam Evans, si no fuera por que Rachel estaba muy entretenida con él, la cabellera rubia del chico ya hubiera cambiado de color, sin decir ni una sola palabra salió de aquel lugar hasta llegar al patio de la entrada de la casa de los Puckerman. Respiro pausadamente, tenía que controlar esos impulsos asesinos que tenía en esos momentos hacía el chico rubio, se sentía estúpida al sentir esos… ¿celos?, su rubia cabeza se sacudió de un lado a otro apartando esos pensamientos confusos que tenía en su cabeza. Unos ruidos se hicieron presentes, la rubia desvió su cabeza y vio a Blaine tirado en el suelo y riendo como niño pequeño. Quinn se acercó hasta el y lo levanto, ya con el chico en brazos, trabajosamente caminaron hasta una pequeña banca que estaba cerca de allí.

-¡Dios!—grito Blaine—todo me da vuelta—volvió a gritar pero ahora atacado de la risa

-Estas un asco, Blaine Berry—le dijo la rubia. Blaine sonrió como niño pequeño y abrazo a la rubia quien se sorprendió con el acto pero de igual manera no rechazo.

-Eres una chica buena, Quinn—le susurro al oído Blaine—y me gustaría que estuvieras con Rachel

-Ok, amigo, en verdad que estás borracho—dijo nerviosamente

-No, bueno tal vez un poco, pero ya sabes ese dicho que dice que los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad.

-Ya, pero tu verdad no tiene fundamentos, mi querido borrachito—le dijo dulcemente.

-Si Rachel no fuera tan testaruda me haría caso y vería que detrás de esa imagen de perra y promiscua que das, eres una buena chica—la rubia frunció el ceño y golpeo el hombro del gemelo— ¡Aush!—se quejo—Pero en verdad, dime Quinn

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?—le respondió viéndolo a los ojos

-¿Te gusta mi hermana?—la rubia suspiro, no lo podía evitar más, si esas ganas de matar a Sam Evans y a Finn Hudson al mismo tiempo eran por algo, era por que en verdad le gustaba Rachel…Oh por Dios, _Me gusta Rachel Berry_ pensó la rubia—_Quinnie—_canto Blaine

-Si, un poco—termino en su susurro Quinn.

Lo había dicho y se sentía bien, estaba admitiendo ante Blaine, hermano de Rachel, que le gustaba. Era un paso hacía adelante y ocho mil hacía atrás. Negó con su cabeza ante las miles de teorías que comenzaron a rondar por su cabeza.

-Este bien, sé que Rachel, aunque lo quiera negar, siente alguna atracción por ti, pero tiene miedo de darse cuenta por tu reputación—el chico guardo silencio—creo que voy a…

Blaine había vomitado

-¡Blaine!—grito Rachel quien llegaba hasta ellos. La rubia elevo su mirada y la miro, veía sola y dio gracias al cielo, por que si miraba a Sam o a Finn con ella no se iba a contener—oh por Dios, mira como estás—con la ayuda de Quinn, Rachel llevo a su gemelo hasta su casa y posteriormente a la recamara donde Rachel se encargo de limpiar al chico y quitarle aquella ropa que olía a alcohol. Minutos después, Rachel bajo a la sala donde estaba Quinn.

-¿Listo?—pregunto cuando la chica llegaba hasta ella

-Si, lo deje en su cuarto dormido. Aun no puedo creer la cantidad de alcohol que tomo—Quinn sonrió—muchas gracias…por ayudarme con Blaine—le dijo haciendo que una sonrisa se posara en los labios de la rubia,

-De nada y creo que es mejor que me vaya. Es tarde y seguro que Kurt se encontrara tirado en una esquina durmiendo a causa del alcohol—le dijo llegando a la puerta—supongo que nos veremos luego—la morocha asintió—pues…buenas noches, Rachel

-Buenas Noches, Quinn—dijo al acercarse a la porrista y besar la mejilla de esta pausadamente. Aquel beso duro unos segundos y cuando Quinn reacciono, la puerta de la casa de los Berry estaba cerrada por completo….

-Sin duda mi fuego comenzó a arder…

* * *

Yaaaa, son las 08:10 de la mañana, pero es el único rato que tendré libre por lo que, aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero que les guste y una vez más, gracias por la buena onda de todo los mensajes y los rw y favoritos.

Denle las gracias a Blaine (:

Puede que nos veamos el viernes con nueva actualización


	13. Let the Flames Begin

Capítulo 13

Let the Flames Begin

En muchas ocasiones las cosas pasan por una sola razón, una razón que desconoces, una razón que esta fuera de tu alcance pero desconoces el motivo por lo que pueda parar. Quinn pasaba por esa circunstancia, había pasado por una situación bastante surreal aquel sábado por la noche, le había confesado al gemelo borracho de Rachel, que le gustaba, lo había dicho, _Me gusta Rachel_, tres palabras, 13 letras, un sentimiento…

Era rara aquella sensación, si, había muchas chicas que le gustaban, sin embargo, el que Rachel le gustaba era diferente, era tan diferente aquella sensación que le daba miedo, como aquella vez que soñó que Lord Voldemort era la muerte y le quitaba su vida diciéndole que su tiempo había llegado, si, era un sueño bastante raro, así como lo que sentía por Rachel.

Y es que Rachel Berry la hacía sentir bastante rara, la ponía nerviosa y por eso actuaba de la manera en la que actuaba. En cierto punto era su modo de defensa, actuar como idiota cuando no quería bajar su barrera, pero ya no podía fingir más, aquella barrera se desplomaba cuando el terremoto llamado "Rachel Berry" se hacia presente en ella.

Una vez estaba en clase de Filosofía y escuchaba como el Profesor Richards comenzaba a hablar de Aristóteles y lo importante que había sido para la filosofía, la verdad, Quinn no prestaba mucha atención, Filosofía nunca había sido una de sus materias preferidas. Su cabeza recostada en el pupitre viendo como la boca de aquel profesor se movía y se movía. A su lado estaba Puck el cual, descaradamente estaba dormido, una sonrisa se poso en sus labios maliciosamente. La chica corto una hoja de papel de su libreta y corto pequeños trocitos de papel, por suerte todavía conservaba dentro de aquel libro una pequeña pajilla de uno de los granizados que había mandado a aventar. Tomo un pequeño trozo de papel y lo metió a su boca, después puso la pajilla en la misma y en tres segundos después….

-¡No mama, te juro que yo no rompí tu jarrón!—el salón comenzó a estallar en risa. El profesor mirada molesto al chico y camino a paso lento hasta llegar donde estaban los dos jóvenes.

-Señor Puckerman, Srita. Fabray, por lo que veo mi clase no es lo suficientemente interesante para ustedes dos, por lo que les pido que se salgan de la clase—Puck miro a Quinn y esta encogió los hombros. Tomo su carpeta al mismo tiempo que su amigo y los dos caminaron hasta la puerta y al momento de salir—Para mañana quiero una exposición sobre la vida y obra de Aristóteles—les dijo para voltear su cara y continuar con la clase.

-Gracias, Quinn, en verdad muchas gracias—le dijo el chico con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Oh vamos! Estabas dormido, de igual manera no ibas a aprender de Aristóteles si te quedabas allí—ambos llegaron hasta una mesa en la cafetería, eran las 9 de la mañana y el estomago de la rubia rogaba por comida. Un emparedado de jamón y queso con un jugo de naranja y una ensalada de frutas fue el desayuno de la chica. Tranquilamente comenzaba a degustar de su comida cuando Puck comienza a hablar.

-Veo que Rachel y tu han mejorado su "relación"—Quinn sonrió y elevo una ceja

-¿Detecto acaso celos?—Puck negó—pues parece que si

-No, celos no. Es solo que es raro verlas hablar civilizadamente después de que te acostumbras a verlas peleando constantemente.

-Si, es raro, pero, se siente bien—dijo con una sonrisa contagiando a su amigo futbolista.

. . . . .

-Pero Sam tiene los labios muy grandes—dijo Santana

-Pero yo no quiero nada con él—le respondió Rachel

-Bueno, si alguien me dice que Sam esta lindo, obvio voy a pensar que ese alguien, quiere algo con él—Rachel rodo sus ojos. Ambas chicas estaban saliendo de lo que había sido su última clase para salir al receso.

Días atrás, su amistad había crecido y no es que antes no la tuviera, simplemente era el hecho de que habían comenzado a convivir más, empezar a llevarse mejor, Santana había bajado un poco su guardia con la chica, había sido algo raro para la latina ya que ella no era así, con las únicas que había bajado su guardia para amistarse en tan poco tiempo había sido con Brittany y Quinn, sin embargo, algo en Rachel le hacía sentir que estaba bien que ella bajara su guardia con la chica y eso era algo bueno…

-Ya…pero yo no, lo ultimo que quiero en estos momentos—le dijo mirándola a los ojos y sentándose en una de las sillas disponibles en la cafetería—es tener una relación.

-Bueno, hace casi dos semanas que terminaste con Puck….

-¡Santana!—gimió exaltada—aunque somos amigos y no termino en un drama, sigue muy reciente. Además, Sam me gusta como amigo, no como algo más, no se, es muy rubio—santana sonrió— ¿sabes?—la latina la miro—si Quinn no fuera gay, ella y Sam harían una muy linda pareja—una carcajada se dejo escuchar por toda la cafetería. La cara de Santana estaba roja a causa de la risa y la chica susurraba entre carcajada y carcajada lo gracioso que ese comentario había sido…

-Dios—dijo limpiándose una lágrima que había salido de sus ojos a causa de la risa—te la sacaste de la manga, Berry

-¡Oye! Yo solo digo lo que veo y lo que veo o imagino es que ellos dos se verían bien, serían como la Barbie y el Ken, ¿no crees?—Santana asintió

-Aun así, a Quinn no le cae muy bien Sam, por lo que te recomiendo que no hagas ese comentario en frente de ella—Rachel la miro fijamente—no me mires así, Rachel, yo no soy Blaine—la diva sonrió

-No se de lo que me hablas—canturreo al momento que se levantaba y se dirigía al estante donde estaban los alimentos.

-¡Trame una ensalada, Rachel!—grito la latina. La diva simplemente la ignoro; le molestaba que la chica gritara como si estuviera en su casa, sin embargo, no quería un discurso a lo "_Lima High Adgentes", _por lo que le llevo la ensalada a Santana.

-Toma—y en cuanto Rachel se sentó, Puck y Quinn hacían acto de presencia. Puck se sentó a un lado de Rachel y Quinn a un lado de Santana justo enfrente de la morocha.

-¿No se suponen que deben estar en clase?—pregunto Santana

-Se supone—dijo Puck mientras tomaba una de las uvas de Rachel

-¿_se supone?_—pregunto Rachel

-¡Quinn!—grito Puck haciendo que la chica casi se atragantara con la porción de lechuga que tenía en su boca.

-¡idiota!—resopló Quinn—no estamos en Filosofía por que el profesor nos saco, por que Puck grito que no rompió el jarrón de su mamá—dijo con una gran sonrisa. Las otras dos chicas comenzaron a reír provocando el sonrojamiento del chico.

-Estaba quedándome dormido—Quinn la interrumpió

-No, ESTABAS dormido, que es diferente—el futbolista rodo los ojos

-Es agotador verlos juntos—resoplo Santana—es peor que ver a mis primitos de cinco años conspirando para quitarme mis cereales de chocolate.

-Ya… y los infantiles somos nosotros—le dijo Quinn.

-Como sea… ¿Dónde esta tu clon, Rachel?—la diva rodo los ojos

-Tiene clase de Economía—respondió

-Nerd—hablo Santana

-Tengo ganas de ver una película—dijo Puck— ¡Hey! ¿Por qué no vamos a casa de Quinn después de la escuela para verla?

-¡Oh claro, Puck! En mi casa, ¡genial!—le responde la rubia con ironía

-Vamos a mi casa, entonces—dijo Puck

-¿estas loco? ¡Tu casa y la de Berry esta súper lejos! Así que quedan descartadas esas dos casas, la mía, bueno, esta lejos, así que la tuya es la única opción, Fabray—la rubia resopló

-Pues si no ha nada más que hacer—dijo—solo hay que esperar a Kurt y a Blaine—la castaña la miro

-Pero yo todavía tengo dos clases más—Quinn sonrió maliciosamente—oh…no, ni creas que me voy a escapar las dos clases siguientes, además, después de eso, tenemos club Glee.

-El Sr. Shue no va a venir, así que…

-¡Oh Dios mío! No me voy a escapar las clases—dijo Rachel cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos. Los tres chicos sonrieron, se pararon de su mesa y cuidadosamente se levantaron sin hacer ruido alguno, Santana se puso a su lado derecho, Quinn a su lado izquierdo y Puck atrás de la chica y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los tres cargaban a Rachel procurando que esta no gritara o llamara la atención.

Para cuando Rachel estaba en el carro de Puck, Kurt y Blaine habían llegado. Los dos chicos miraron a la castaña la cual gritaba y pataleaba, pero por "arte de magia" los gritos de la chica no se escuchaban. Blaine miro a Quinn y esta le guiño el ojo haciendo que el gemelo sonriera.

-¿Qué le hicieron?—pregunto Kurt viendo aun como Rachel seguía pataleando

-Nos vamos a su casa –señalando a Quinn—a ver una película, pero ya sabes como es Rachel de _nerd_ y bueno—sonrió Santana—la secuestramos—Blaine masajeo con sus dedos sus cienes y suspiro pesadamente, no por el hecho de la broma de aquellos tres chicos, si no por el hecho de que Rachel estaría molesta, y Rachel Berry molesta era peor que el llanto de un bebe recién nacido a las tres de la mañana para una persona que no había dormido.

-Solo espero que estén preparados para la guerra "Rachel Berry"—les dijo Blaine. A paso cauteloso camino hasta llegas a la ventanilla de aquel auto donde tenía más acceso para ver a su hermana. Había dejado de patalear y por lo visto de gritar, pero sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el hecho fruncido con las cejas caídas, daban a entender a Blaine que su gemela, por lo visto, no estaba muy feliz.

-¿Y que esperamos?—pregunto Quinn

-A Brittany—le contesto Santana mirando a todos lados para localizar a su chica y solo basto mirar a su izquierda para ver como Brittany venía casi corriendo.

-Lo siento—dijo agitaba—pero había dejado a la Señorita _Tupsy_ en mi locker—continuó señalando un adorable unicornio de peluche—y no la podía dejar sola, demás, es un regalo de Santy—termino de decir con una enorme sonrisa la chica rubia, logrando el sonrojamiento de la latina.

-Awwww's Santy—canturreo Quinn—pero si eres todo una sentimental—sonrió la chica

-¡Cállate, Fabray! Y ahora vámonos, no quiero que Berry grite más fuerte y rompa los cristales del auto—dijo para tomar la mano de su novia y caminar hasta el carro de Quinn. Kurt también se fue junto con ellas dándole un último vistazo a su amiga.

Blaine ya estaba dentro del automóvil y la cara del chico no decía mucho, bueno solo una cosa: paciencia, por que eso era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Amaba a su hermana, en verdad lo hacia, pero había ocasiones en las que Rachel era más insoportable que una niña de 5 años pidiendo una _Barbie_, y ese momento era una de esas ocasiones.

-Rachel, por una vez que te saltes la clase no va a pasar nada—la consoló su hermano. La chica aparto sus manos de su cara y miro incrédula a su hermano…

-Esta decidido, hablare con papa y le diré que nos queremos regresar a Nueva York—Blaine frunció el ceño

-Rachel, estas llevando estas llevando esto a las ligas mayores…

-No, _por una vez que te saltes la clase no va a pasar nada—_imito a su hermano—creo que el juntarte mucho con Quinn y con Noah te esta afectando.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué onda con el odio hacia mí?—exclamo Puck una vez ya dentro del automóvil y arrancando siguiendo al de Quinn que iba delante de el—la vida es muy corta para pensar en las consecuencias de un acto tan simple como este, Rachel. Tienes que vivir más y dejar de ser tan Rachel, y es allí donde entramos Quinn, Santana y yo—le dijo mirándola por el retrovisor sonriendo por aquella cara que Rachel tenía.

Un recorrido de 10 minutos basto para llegar a casa de los Fabray. Los siete chicos bajaron de los respectivos automóviles y caminaron por aquella vereda que daba paso para llegar a la puerta. Rachel no perdía vista de cada detalle de aquella gran casa, el lugar era simplemente hermoso.

Y sus ojos se abrieron más al ver la casa por dentro, la fina y hermosa residencia tenía un estilo muy europeo, muy similar a la de su casa en Nueva York, aquella casa era simplemente maravillosa. No estuvieron mucho tiempo en la sala, así que solo pudo apreciar unas cuantas fotos de ambos gemelos cuando eran muy pequeños y fotos de una pareja, que figuro eran los padres de Quinn y Kurt. Avanzaron subiendo las escaleras para llegar al cuarto de Quinn.

Las paredes pintadas en un azul cielo con destellos blancos que creaban una grandiosa sutileza al lugar, un gran ventanal que daba vista alas grandes montañas verdes como paisaje, había suficiente espacio para los siete chicos. La cama fue el lugar donde todos se habían acomodado, claro, todos menos Rachel, estaba molesta ¿recuerdan?

-Oh, vamos Rachel, quita esa cara—le hablo Quinn al momento que conectaba los cables para que lo que pasaba en la computadora se viera en la televisión—mira que si sigues así, te saldrán arrugas—sonrió al ver como Rachel rodaba los ojos

-Yo debería estar en clase de Lógica en estos momentos—hablo la chica

-Pero estas aquí a punto de ver la lógica que hay en "Actividad Paranormal" así que, trae tu diminuto trasero para la cama y obedece como buena chica—conto hasta diez para no saltarle a la yugular a Santana, quien seguía palpando un lugar extenso en la cama a un lado de ella.

La chica suspiro pesadamente y camino hasta quedar a un lado de Santana. La cama era bastante amplia por lo que Puck quedo en una orilla a su lado estaba Brittany quien era abrazada por Santana, al lado de Santana estaba Kurt para después dejar ver a Rachel quien era seguida por su gemelo y eso dejaba a Quinn fuera de la cama, pero no por mucho tiempo.

La rubia llegaba con una bandeja con palomitas, papas fritas, sodas y alguno que otro dulce. Dejo la bandeja en una pequeña mesa que estaba a un lado de su cama, camino hasta su closet y saco un par de jeans y una camisa holgada, los comentarios por parte de Noah no se hicieron esperar provocando algo de incomodidad en Rachel, quien trato de ahuyentar, concentrando su atención en abrir una bolsa de gomitas en forma de ositos.

Minutos después, Quinn salió vestida y acomodo perfectamente su uniforme de porrista en un cesto. Camino hasta llegar a su ordenador donde la película ya estaba seleccionada, conecto los cables a la computadora y le puso Play a la película. Sus pasos se detuvieron al ver el lugar que iba a tomar, por más que su instinto le dijera que se pusiera junto con Rachel opto por recostarse a un lado de Blaine.

A la media hora de la película, Rachel desvió su mirada de la pantalla para ver la cara algo asustada de Puck, para ver como la cara de Brittany estaba hundida en el cuello de Santana y como esta sonreía al ver los acontecimientos de la película, de reojo miro a Blaine que en cada escena, arrugaba su nariz y abría un poco su boca, denotando algo de confusión, y lo entendía, después de todo, ellos eran gemelos y no estaban acostumbrados a ver ese tipo de películas, pero aquellos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que unos dedos comenzaban a acariciar su cuello pausadamente, sintió como su piel comenzaba a erizarse y hacia lo posible por controlarse, para su sorpresa, no era Blaine, su hermano tenía sus dos manos entrelazadas entre si y ambas al alcance de su vista y sin dudarlo, su mirada se poso en Quinn quien no apartaba su mirada de la tele, pero al mismo tiempo, esa sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro.

Aquellos dedos que acariciaban su cuello eran los de Quinn, estaba segura, o sea, era más que obvio…la castaña trato de calmarse, no quería dejarle ver a la rubia que con ese simple contacto se estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa. La chica se movió en su lugar captando la atención de Blaine, quien la miro confundido, Rachel solo le sonrió.

En lo que resto de la película, aquellas carisias a lo largo de su cuello se hicieron presentes. Rachel había perdido toda atención en la película para poner su atención en sentir aquellos delicados toques que Quinn le otorgaba. No era nada brusco o sexual, para nada. Era simplemente el contacto de las yemas de los dedos de la rubia palpando delicadamente la piel suave de la diva.

Aquella película había llegado al final y con ello también el final de aquellas suaves carisias. Quinn quito la película y se recargo un poco en el escritorio mirando hacia la cama y después mirando a Rachel sonriéndole dulcemente, aquella chica no se puso resistir y le devolvió la risa. Pensaron que habían sido discretas, pero, nada es bastante discreto para Kurt Fabray.

-Bueno, al menos algo bueno salió de esta película—hablo Santana al sentarse correctamente en la cama.

-¿Qué? Por qué la película fue un asco—le responde Puck

-Bueno, no hablaba precisamente de la película—continuo la latina mirando a su rubia

-Creo que—hablo Rachel poniéndose de pie—es tiempo de que nos vayamos, Blaine—su gemelo la miro y asintió.

-Bueno, pues eso quiere decir que yo también—dijo Puck poniéndose de pie.

-Oh no, Noah, podemos hablarle a Charles para que venga por nosotros—pero el chico negó

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que te secuestramos—le dijo con una sonrisa. Rachel asintió, sabía que era inútil discutir con Puck, además, vivían prácticamente juntos.

-Bueno, nos vemos—se despidió Puck de todos al mismo tiempo que Blaine y saliendo ambos de aquel cuarto. Rachel se despidió de cada una de las personas con un beso en la mejilla, pero cuando llego a Kurt, este la pegó más a su cuerpo y le susurro al oído…

-Chat intensivo esta tarde—y al separarse, la castaña solo asintió con una leve sonrisa. Camino hasta llegar con Quinn, internamente suspiro y acerco sus labios a la mejilla de la chica para besarla y despedirse con un "hasta luego"

-Veo que no perdiste tiempo, hermanita—la rubia miro a su hermano una vez que vio como Rachel desaparecía de su habitación.

-No sé de que hablas—finalizo el tema saliendo de su habitación seguida por Santana y Brittany.

. . . . . .

_**Kurt Fabray acaba de iniciar sesión**_

Rachel suspiro y se tomo unos minutos para contestar aquel mensaje que le había llegado por parte del hermano gemelo de Quinn. Lo supo, sabía que nadie era lo bastante discreto para Kurt, lo sabía. Hacia unas horas que había llegado a su casa, había comido con sus padres, había hecho sus deberes y ahora estaba sentada en su escritorio con sus lentes de aumento mientras miraba su cuenta de correo electrónico.

Mientras Rachel tomaba un baño, la sensación de aquellas carisias, volvían a su cuerpo, recordando como aquel simple contacto de las yemas de las dedos de la rubia la estremecieron poco a poco acaparando completamente su atención, olvidándose de aquella película y dejándose llevar por aquella agradable sensación.

Sabía que era rara, por supuesto que lo era, era de Quinn Fabray de la que estaba hablando. Y después, aquella sonrisa. Rachel siempre pensó que Quinn tenía una sonrisa bonita, sin embargo todas las sonrisas que había recibido por parte de la rubia eran egocéntricas y altaneras, pero la sonrisa dulce y delicada de hacia unas horas, había comprobado que en verdad, Quinn Fabray tenía una de las sonrisas más lindas que sus ojos hubieran visto.

***Rachel Berry**

_Lo siento, ¿de que quieres hablar, Kurt?_

*_**Kurt Fabray**_

_Lo vi todo, Rachel. _

***Rachel Berry**

_¿Y que fue eso que viste, Kurt?_

_***Kurt Fabray**_

_Quinn acariciando tú delicado y hermoso cuello. ¡Dios mio, Rachel! ¿Acaso esta pasando lo que creo que esta pasando?_

***Rachel Berry**

_Por supuesto que no, Kurt. Mira, solo te diré que las dos nos dejamos llevar por la situación. Tu sabes que lo mió con Quinn, con trabajo y llega a lo que se puede llamar una amistad, creo que es muy pronto e ilógico que pienses en cosas que no van a llegar a pasar._

_***Kurt Fabray**_

_Yo no hago esto con el fin de molestarte, Rachel. Simplemente eres mi amiga y como tal, tengo que estar al tanto de lo que la idiota de mi hermana haga, después de todo, por más que la quiera, mi hermana no es una bella paloma blanca_

Rachel releía aquel mensaje escrito por Kurt. Y el gemelo tenía razón, ¿Cómo saber que las intensiones de Quinn eran las correctas? ¿Cómo saber que aquella nueva actitud de la rubia hacia ella no era más que un plan para llevar a acabo un cometido que Quinn tuviera?

Eran muchas las preguntas que rondaban por su mente en aquellos momentos, pero de una cosa estaba segura, las flamas en su interior comenzaban a arder y eso era solo señal de…

_**Quinn Fabray acaba de iniciar sesión**_

*_**Quinn Fabray**_

_Hey_

***Rachel Berry**

_Hey_

*****_**Quinn Fabray**_

_¿Que haces?_

_*_**Rachel Berry**

_Platico con Kurt, ¿y tú?_

_*__**Quinn Fabray**_

_Platico contigo _

No era la primera vez que ambas comenzaban a platicar por medio del Messenger, sin embargo, era la primera vez que sus preguntas y respuestas eran tan cortas y tan tontas, o sea, se sentía aquella incomodidad por parte de Rachel y también se sentía la incertidumbre por parte de Quinn, estaban platicando por medio de un aparato, eso era verdad, pero se podía sentir eso

*_**Quinn Fabray**_

_Yo…si te incomode por lo de hace un rato, lo siento, simplemente me deje llevar. No se…en verdad lo siento si te molesto._

_*_**Rachel Berry**

_No me molesto, simplemente me pareció que estuvo un poco fuera de lugar. Pero, ya fue, no te preocupes_

_*__**Quinn Fabray**_

_Ya…es solo que es imposible resistirme a tocar tu piel, se ve tan suave y tersa y…Dios…no se, ¿dime algo en ti que no sea maravilloso?_

La cara de Rachel se torno roja al máximo, aquel comentario de Quinn hacia ella había sido el primero que dejaba entre ver que las intenciones de Quinn con Rachel iban más allá a lo de una amistad.

***Rachel Berry**

_Quinn…_

_*__**Quinn Fabray**_

_Ya, lo siento, no me puedo contener. En verdad, cuando hablo contigo o te veo o simplemente te escucho, actuó por impulso, no soy dueña de mis acciones, ¿sabes que me estoy yendo a la ruina con decirte eso?_

_*_**Rachel Berry**

_No, no lo se… ¿Por qué?_

_*__**Quinn Fabray**_

_Porque ahora puedes usar cualquiera de esas cosas que ya te dije para hacer conmigo lo que quieras_

***Rachel Berry**

_Créeme que no lo hare. Me tengo que ir Quinn, pero nos vemos mañana._

_Un beso, buenas noches_

Y antes de que Quinn le contestara, Rachel había cerrado sesión. Aquellos mensajes vagaban por su mente, se habían quedado en ella y por lo visto no tenían ganas de borrarse. Le encantaba aquella sensación que Quinn despertaba en ella, le gustaba y al mismo tiempo le asustaba.

Era Quinn Fabray, ella no se enamoraba, ¿Por qué Rachel estaba pensando en amor?, ni ella misma lo sabía, pero de una cosa estaba segura, las flamas habían comenzado.

* * *

Buenos días

HOY CUMPLO 19 AÑOS (:

Como sea….aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Una cosa, sé que dos veces por semana a much s les parecen "pocas" sin embargo, esta fuera de mi alcance *nótese la promoción* actualizar más seguido.

**GRACIAS POR TODA LA BUENA ONDA QUE LE DAN AL FIC. Nunca diré las gracias suficientes.**

**Alguna duda que tengan del fic o algo por el estilo**

**Twitter: ***arroba*KarlaAvalos

**ASK: ** /KarlaAvalos

**Página: **Yo también Leo "Secuestrando Al Amor" y "Quien decide es el Corazón"

Nos vemos el lunes.


	14. Kiss me Thru the Phone

Capítulo 14

Kiss me thru the phone

Hay ocasiones en las que planeamos ciertas cosas, planeamos que ropa nos vamos a poner el primer día de clases, planeamos como será nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños y en ocasiones hasta planeamos nuestra siguiente pareja, pero hay situaciones y circunstancias en las que aquellos planes se van por el drenaje, hay ocasiones en las que no tienes un plan planeado pero de alguna manera, ese plan llega a ti y en otras ocasiones, tus planes son absortamente destruidos sin manera de hacer algo al respecto.

A este momento de su vida, Quinn estaba segura de dos cosas; la primera era que Rachel Berry cada día le gustaba más y otra era que por más que Rachel le gustara, no dejaría de ser Quinn Fabray.

¿Algo egoísta, no? Tal vez si, tal vez no, pero la variable en esta ecuación era simple y fácil de resolver, sin embargo, Quinn estaba tratando de resolver aquella ecuación con muchas formulas… formulas que no le daban un resultado concreto y seguro y aunque tenía la formula correcta para llegar al resultado final, ella no quería ir por el resultado final, ella quería probar los resultados que un montón de formulas le podían dar.

Era increíble la facilidad con las que las palabras, cuando estaba hablando con Rachel, le salían de su mente para pasar por su boca y terminar escribiéndolas. Porque ambas podían no hablarse en todo el día durante la escuela, pero cuando llegaban, la computadora tenía que estar encendida y en Messenger con sesión iniciada y las dos listas para una buena platica que comenzaba con un _Hola _y terminaba con un _Buenas noches, hermosa._

Era bastante ridículo, incluso para ella, recordaba las miles de veces que se burlaba de Santana por despedirse de la misma forma de Brittany, sin embargo, un año después, allí estaba haciendo lo mismo con Rachel, quien solo era una amiga… _amiga_

"_Estúpida palabra tapadera, "amiga", viniendo de ti, es un simple código para el sexo, Quinn"_

Aquellas palabras, en esos momentos, resonaban en sus oídos. En aquel tiempo, y tal vez en el actual, Santana tenía razón. La palabra _amiga _solo era un simple disfraz para tapar la verdad. Quinn llamaba amiga a cualquier chica con la que tenía una "relación", si es que se le podía poner ese nombre al sexo ocasional.

-¡Lo se todo!—Santana llegaba a aquel lugar donde Quinn estaba.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?—le pregunto confundida

-Sé que platicas con Berry y que eres más cursi que Bruno Mars—la rubia elevo su ceja izquierda

-¿Y quien te dijo eso?...

-Eso no importa—la latina la miro—así que… ¿en verdad piensas poner a Rachel en tu lista?

-Escucha Santana, que hable con Rachel por Messenger es una cosa y otra muy distinta lo que dices—la latina la miro detenidamente—bueno, tal vez no es muy distinta

-Eres una maldita zorra, Quinn—la porrista rodo los ojos

-Escucha, te voy a decir algo, pero tienes que prometerme que vas a guardar el secreto y por todas las razones del mundo no quiero que te rías de mí—la latina asintió—bien, es verdad, Rachel y yo hemos estado hablando por mensajes y si, lo admito, son algo cursis—se sonrojo—pero no me puedo controlar, es como si mis dedos tomaron vida propia y comienzan a escribir por si solos.

-Hay si, ¡como no!—dijo con una sonrisa—es la cosa más idiota que has dicho—termino con una carcajada

-¡Dijiste que no te ibas a reír!—le exclamo golpeándola levemente en el hombro—pero ya, en buen plan—la latina se callo—hay algo…

-¿Has tratado ver si esa "cursilería" sale frente a frente?—la rubia elevo su ceja izquierda

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno, tu dices que _tus dedos toman vida y comienzan a escribir por si solos_ esas cosas cursis, pero, ¿has intentado ver si eso pasa hablando frente a frente o por teléfono, tan siquiera?—Quinn miro atentamente a su latina amiga.

-No, no lo he hecho—Santana sonrió

-¿Y que esperas?

-Ya, no es tan fácil, Santana. Apenas y comenzamos a hablar bien, sin insultos, como dos personas normales…

-Bueno, digamos que tu y Berry no son muy normales—le dijo con una sonrisa

-Imbécil—las dos chicas continuaron viendo hacia la cancha de futbol. Estaban solas, las dos, como en los viejos tiempos. Santana siempre había sido parte importante de la vida de Quinn, se conocían desde muy niñas y Santana para Quinn era como la hermana que nunca tuvo, estaba Kurt, pero seguía siendo hombre por muy gay que este fuera.

Santana siempre lograba sacar una sonrisa a Quinn cuando esta estaba triste, así como también podía ponerla al límite de su paciencia. Santana era, es y siempre será la mejor amiga de Quinn.

Siempre con un consejo sabio muy a la manera de Santana López, era lo que Quinn recibía y ella lo aceptaba por que sabía que a pesar del modo sarcástico y crudo en que Santana lo decía, la latina siempre acertaba, siempre tenía razón.

…..

-No puedo creer que hallas hecho eso, Sam—le dijo Rachel al rubio con una gran sonrisa en sus labios haciendo que el chico la mirara tiernamente.

-Si, bueno, no ha sido una de las cosas más inteligentes que he hecho, pero me he divertido—sonrió el rubio

-Bueno, al menos ahora sé que tu cerebro no es tan grande como tus labios—Rachel miro a Finn, quien al ver la mirada de Rachel en el, se inmuto—digo…ya sabes—a ese momento, el chico alto no sabía que decir ni como salir de aquel lago donde se había metido, sabiendo que no sabía nadar.

-¡Es la onda, bro!—hablo Puck tratando de calmar aquella tensión—yo jamás podría salir desnudo en pleno invierno y hacer angelitos en la nieve. La piel de mi trasero es demasiado sensible—dijo el futbolista

Rachel, Sam, Finn y Puck estaban sentados en una de las mesas de Breastix. Los cuatro habían terminado sus clases y ahora estaban en aquel restaurante esperando al resto de su "escuadra". Esto había servido para que Sam se sintiera más unido a la escuela, Rachel sabía lo que era ser la chica nueva y no tener nadie con quien hablar, aunque ella siempre tenía a Blaine a su lado, siempre necesitaba de amigas para poder hablar de esas cosas de chicas.

Por otra parte, Rachel comenzaba a sentirse mal, puesto que ahora no pasaba tiempo con el resto de los chicos del club Glee. Artie, Tina y Mercedes, ahora, con su "nueva vida" habían pasado a segundo plano y eso no estaba bien, aquellos tres chicos habían sido los primero en apoyarla, los primeros en extenderle una mano y ahora, el no pasar tiempo con ellos por estar con el resto de los demás chicos, la estaba haciendo sentir mal.

Y era su culpa, puesto que muchas veces habían rechazado innumerables propuestas de aquellos chicos para salir, pero al mismo tiempo, los argumentos que decía para negarse, eran verdaderas, cuando no tenía mucha tarea, tenía visitas con sus padres, comidas o simplemente estaba cansada de la escuela y el club Glee para poder salir.

Si bien compartía tiempo con los "populares", como Mercedes nombraba a aquellos chicos, era por que aquellos chicos sin aviso alguno se presentaban en su casa. Ella no podía negar que le gustaba la visita de Puck en su casa, las cuales eran bastante dado que el chico vivía a solo dos casas de distancia de la suya, incluso Finn iba casi a diario a visitarla poniendo como excusa el querer mejorar su voz para hacer ganar a los chicos en las Regionales.

Mucho había pasado en ese tiempo, se había hecho muy cercana a Sam, aquel chico rubio encantador que la hacia reír con sus mil y una historias acerca de su vida cuando vivía en Detroit. Le gustaba el tiempo que pasaba con Sam puesto que el chico era bastante interesante, era un chico con el cual podía tener platicas de horas y jamás cansarse de escuchar lo que este decía, como cuando el rubio comenzaba a hablar en na'vi, a Rachel le parecía bastante adorable que el chico fuera tan único y no se preocupara tanto por lo que dirían de el por gustarle los comics o simplemente por un aficionado a la literatura japonesa.

Y otra de las cosas surreales que había pasado en aquellas semanas fueron las platicas constantes que había tenido con Quinn a través de Messenger. Era bastante surreal como en vivo y en directo no se decían ni una sola palabra, pero cuando estaban frente al ordenador, la plática se hacía bastante extendida y amena. Había aprendido bastante de Quinn en esas pláticas, y por ellas se hizo una idea de por que la rubia era como era. Sus padres nunca estaban con ella y simplemente ella tenía la necesidad de llamar la atención, y bueno, causando problemas ella podría llamar algo de atención de sus padres, sin embargo, sobre esa imagen de rudeza, la porrista era una chica sensible, con ideales bastante fuera de lo normal, pero así mismo, ideales que eran bastante interesantes para Rachel.

La morena había aprendido que Quinn gustaba de leer libros de metafísica y de suspenso y que su libro favorito era "El Secreto"; también había llegado a saber que la rubia degustaba de escuchar música instrumental como independiente y que su banda favorita era "Foster the People", también, Quinn degustaba de la gastronomía mexicana, la cual era su favorita. De igual manera, conforme las platicas avanzaban, también la confianza entre las dos y Quinn se abrió a Rachel hablándole de Mary, aquella chica venezolana que había sido parte de su vida por un año y por la cual comenzaba a enamorarse pero que a este punto de su vida, no significaba nada…o al menos eso trataba de aparentar la rubia, puesto que Rachel no lo miraba de esa forma.

Para la cantante, Quinn seguía sintiendo cosas por aquella chica, sin embargo se sentía usada, sentía que había sido un juego para la chica y por eso actuaba de la manera en que lo hacia. Quinn tenía miedo a abrirse nuevamente a una persona y que esta jugara como lo había hecho Mary…trataba de procesar la información que su cerebro había creado conforme a las pláticas de Quinn con respecto a aquella chica, y en conclusión tenía que Quinn tenía miedo, pero no miedo de ese que le tienes a los fantasmas, no…Quinn tenía miedo a enamorarse y ser lastimada en el intento.

-Bien, ya llego por quien lloraban—Rachel salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Santana, la cual llegaba a la par de Quinn, Britt, Blaine y Kurt. Inmediatamente su gemelo se acercó a ella y le beso suavemente la mejilla, provocando las burlas del resto de los chicos.

-¿Por qué tu no haces eso conmigo, Quinn?—la rubia miro a su hermano confundida

-¿Estas en drogas?—el rubio cenizo rodo los ojos—en verdad, Blaine. Si no fueran tan parecidos, creería que tu y Rachel son novios—los gemelos sonrieron

-Ya…es raro que lo digas—respondió Blaine—pero no nuevo—los chicos lo miraron raro

-¡Dios! Sus caras son lo máximo—expone Rachel

-¿No es la primera vez que les dicen que parecen novios?—pregunta Britt

-No, de hecho, una vez, cuando teníamos 15 años, fuimos a una cena con inversionistas y ese tipo de cosas, y una de las esposas de uno de los amigos de papa, pensó que Rachel y yo estábamos juntos—la diva sonrió ante aquella anécdota que su gemelo contaba—fue sumamente incomodo puesto que, es raro que no distingan nuestra relación de hermanos o incluso que no se den cuenta de nuestro parecido.

-Lo bueno que a nosotros no nos ha pasado—susurro Quinn

-Pero ya quisieras que alguien como yo, fuera tu novio—la rubia miro a su gemelo y elevo su ceja izquierda.

-Wow…esa entra en tu top ten de "cosas estúpidas que Kurt Fabray ha dicho"—Rachel sonrió levemente ante el comentario de Quinn—Oye, no me había dado cuenta que Sam "labios de trucha" Evans estaba aquí—comenta la chica

-Pues aquí estoy—le responde Sam

-Si, lo he notado, tus labios hacen acto de presencia—la morena tenía el ceño fruncido. Cuando pensó que Quinn dejaría tranquilo, sale la rubia con sus comentarios.

-Ya, bueno, creo que ni mis labios le roban el acto de presencia a tu larga fila de chicas que están detrás de ti—Quinn frunció el ceño, si antes Sam no le caía bien, ahora menos…

-Si, bueno, tal vez ellas no estén interesadas en que las succionen dos grandes labios—se sentía la tensión entre aquellos dos rubios. Santana miraba atentamente cada movimiento de Quinn y por el ceño fruncido de la chica sabía que la cosa no terminaría bien.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora están más interesadas en contraer enfermedades venéreas—ataco Sam

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente en aquella mesa. La cara de incredulidad de los que estaban sentados en aquella mesa era incontrolable. Sam Evans había hecho un comentario, que aunque bien estaba fuera de lugar, había elevado el temperamento de la rubia porrista. Rachel miro al rubio el cual tenía la mirada postrada en la rubia, quien no decía nada, simplemente mantenía la mirada azul al chico.

-Me marcho de aquí—dijo la rubia al momento que tomaba sus cosas y se levantaba de la mesa caminando rápidamente hasta su automóvil. Kurt camino detrás de su hermana rezando a que el temperamento de la chica estuviera controlable, pero no fue así, Quinn estaba que aventaba fuego, literalmente. Rachel supo que Kurt no podría con la chica, por lo que tomo sus cosas, no sin antes darle una mirada de desaprobación al rubio, y comenzar a caminar hasta donde ya estaba ambos gemelos.

-¡QUIEN MIERDA SE CREE QUE ES!—grito la rubia— ¡EL NO ES NADIE, NADIE PARA HABLARME DE ESA MANERA! NO SABE CON QUIEN SE HA METIDO ESE ESTÚPIDO LABIOS DE CONTENEDOR DE AGUA—su gemelo simplemente cerraba los ojos antes los gritos incontenibles de su gemela, pero cuando vio que Rachel se acercaba, su cuerpo tenso, si alguien en esos momentos podía calmar a Quinn, era Rachel.

-Solo ten cuidado—susurro antes de besar la mejilla de la chica y correr de aquel lugar

-¡Pero eso no se va a quedar así!—volvió a elevar la voz la rubia—mañana sabrás quien en verdad es Quinn Fabray.

-Creo que ya sabe quien eres, Quinn—la voz suave de Rachel tomo por sorpresa a la rubia, quien inmediatamente se volteo a ver a la dueña de la voz.

-Rachel—trato de calmarse—si vienes a darme uno de tus sermones acerca de como tolerar a la gente, te digo desde ya que pierdes tu tiempo—la cantante negó y suspiro

-Sé que el comentario que Sam dijo no estuvo bien—la rubia rodo los ojos—sin embargo, no me puedes negar que tu fuiste la que comenzaste todo, y si, fue demasiado desubicado, pero tienes que entender que llega el punto en el que tus comentarios "inocentes" pueden llegar a colmar la paciencia y provocar lo que acaba de pasar—la rubia la miro

-¿Lo justificas?—le pregunto con cierta incredulidad

-No, no malinterpretes las cosas. Te he dicho que estuvo mal y fuera de lugar, pero también te estoy diciendo que se pudo haber evitado si simplemente te guardabas tus comentarios sobre él—la rubia resoplo

-Como sea, ese rubiecito abrió el ropero de Narnia, ahora que se atenga a las consecuencias.

Una estridente carcajada saco a la chica rubia de sus pensamientos

-¿En verdad, Quinn?—la rubia la miro confundida

-¿Qué?—pregunto confundida

-¿_Narnia?_—la rubia callo en cuenta en su comentario y se sonrojo. Aquel acto provoco cierta ternura en la cantante—Dios, eres adorable—le dijo y Quinn la miro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Espera, ¿soy, que?—Rachel la miro y elevo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos—Ok, Ok. Pero que conste, que me dijiste adorable—Rachel negó y sonrió

-¿Ya estas mejor?—la rubia asintió

-Pero sigo cabreada con labios de trucha, así que, no me hago responsable de lo que le pueda llegar a suceder mañana al rubio…

-Bueno, falta mucho para mañana—comento guiñándole un ojo—entonces, ¿te vas?

-Si, si regreso, sé que le romperé la cara a tu amigo, así que mejor te ahorro preocupaciones y me voy a mi casa—Rachel suspiro

-Conduce con cuidado—la rubia asintió y antes de que Rachel comenzara a caminar, la tomo del brazo haciendo que quedara justo frente a ella a escasos centímetros de su cara. Rachel vio aquella a proximidad y dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

-Esta noche, ¿saldrás?—el corazón de Rachel comenzó a latir rápidamente sin saber el por que, aquel comentario por parte de la rubia, por algún motivo había provocado que su cuerpo se tensara sin esperar algún otro comentario por parte de Quinn.

-No, ¿Por qué?—la rubia sonrió

-Estate atenta del teléfono—sin decir nada más, Quinn se adentro en su automóvil, no sin antes bajar la ventanilla y gritarle—le dices a Kurt que llame al chofer, por favor—y como alma que lleva el viento, Quinn salió disparada de aquel lugar.

Rachel veía como Quinn seguía avanzando hasta perderla de vista y con una sonrisa comenzó a caminar hasta donde los chicos estaban sentados. Al llegar al lugar, la mirada de Santana fue la primera que sintió, y es que, todos estaban atentos en Sam. Sin decir nada más, Rachel tomo asiento al lado de su hermano, quien la miro buscando alguna explicación y ella respondió de la misma manera, mirándolo.

-Kurt—el chico miro a su amiga—dijo Quinn que llamaras al chofer—el chico asintió sonriendo.

-Nosotros lo podemos llevar, Rachel—inmediatamente aquel comentario llego a los oídos de Kurt, mirando al hermano gemelo de Rachel—claro, si eso esta bien con Kurt—Rachel sonrió imaginándose como la alegría carcomía el interior de su amigo.

-No…claro que no…me iré con ustedes—logro decir Kurt.

-Rachel, yo lo siento—todos miraron al rubio chico y después a Rachel.

-Sam—hablo serenamente—conmigo no te tienes que disculpar, a mi no me ofendiste—Sam suspiro.

-Ya, pero sé que es tu amiga y…bueno, siento que en cierto punto te afecto a ti también…

-Claro—hablo Santana quien estaba entretenida mirando lo que Brittany hacia con los guisantes de aquella comida— ¿Qué?—pregunto cuando sintió la mirada de todos ante ella.

-Como sea—ahora hablaba Puck.

Todos se quedaron un rato más, hasta que Sam fue el primero en marcharse, seguido a los minutos por Santana y Brittany. En la mesa solo quedaban Puck, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel y Finn, este último estaba bastante entretenido mirando a Rachel, cosa que la chica no paso desapercibida. Había notado aquellas miradas por parte del chico desde que supo que ella y Puck habían terminado. No lo podía negar, Finn era lindo, pero era un total idiota. En ocasiones hacía comentarios fuera de lugar y a ella le molestaba la ignorancia. Pagaron sus respectivas cuentas y abandonaron la mesa. Puck y Blaine ya estaban en el carro y era seguido por Kurt. Muy atrás, Rachel venía con Finn, quien antes de que la chica se despidiera, la tomo de la mano haciéndola parar de su caminar.

-¿Qué pasa, Finn?—le pregunta confundida la chica al futbolista

-No…bueno, es solo que—el chico se rasco su cabeza—sé que te molestaste con el comentario que hice acerca de Sam hace rato…estuvo mal.

-¿Por qué todos se disculpan conmigo y no con la persona que ofendieron?—Finn apretó los labios

-Si me disculpe con Sam, cuando tu te fuiste con Quinn—Rachel asintió

-¿Es todo, Finn?—pregunto al ver como Finn seguía parado frente a ella

-No, yo…yo me preguntaba si…si tienes algo que hacer esta noche—Rachel vio como la cara del chico se tornaba completamente roja

-Oh Finn—ya se lo venía venir, lo había presentido y simplemente esperaba el momento

-Yo sé que…bueno, puede que—las palabras no podían salir de la boca, dejándolo ver un poco más idiota de lo que ya era—escucha Rachel, tú me gustas, ¿vale? Y me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad—Rachel le sonrió y camino hasta tomar las manos grandes del chico y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo:

-Escucha, Finn…no te voy a negar que eres muy lindo—el chico sonrió—sin embargo, lo mio con Puck sigue reciente y no quiero lastimarlo ni lastimarte, por que, yo solo te puedo ver como un amigo en estos momentos…

-¿Pero tengo una oportunidad?—Rachel resopló

-No lo se, Finn—la diva soltó las manos de Finn y lo miro directamente a los ojos—por ahora, solo te puedo ver como un amigo, ¿vale?—el futbolista asintió

-¿Algún día aceptaras una cena conmigo?—pregunto al ver como la chica comenzaba a caminar. Rachel se dio la vuelta y le sonrió al chico

-Puede—y sin decir nada más. Camino hasta llegar donde ya se encontraba Puck, su hermano y Kurt, quienes miraban curiosos a Rachel—No paso nada, ¿ok?

-Claro—susurro Puck con una sonrisa al momento que ponía en marcha el auto—ya se había tardado, ¿eh?—Rachel rodo los ojos—digo, hace semanas que ha querido hacerlo, incluso me ha "pedido permiso".

-A mi no me gusta Finn—comentó Kurt

-¿En serio? Porque según Quinn, tenías cierto enamoramiento con él en segundo año de secundaría—la cara de Kurt comenzó a tornarse completamente roja ante el comentario de Noah.

-¡Cállate Puckerman!—todos comenzaron a reír. Minutos después, el carro de Puck estaba estacionado frente a la casa de los Fabray, dejando a Kurt en aquella casa y volviendo a arrancar el automóvil en camino a su casa y de paso a la de los Berry.

Rachel sonreía animadamente ante la conversación de su gemelo con la de Puck, quienes hablaban sobre la diferencia de estaturas entre ella y el chico, al igual de los pros y contras que tenía Finn. Rachel solo los escuchaba, era raro que su ex novio se uniera a aquella conversación, sin embargo, fue la luz verde para que la chica se diera cuenta de que, ambos habían estado juntos, pero que se había terminado y que los dos tenían que seguir con su vida…

Rachel nunca se había puesto a pensar en ver a Finn como algo más que un amigo dado que ella y Finn simplemente eran diferentes, incluso más diferentes que ella y Puck, y Rachel no quería que la historia se volviera a repetir.

. .. . . .

Las horas habían pasado constantemente y el reloj de la sala de los Berry marcaba las nueve de la noche. Justo todos habían terminado de cenar, por primera vez en ese mes, los padres de los chicos estaban en la casa y pensaban quedarse por un tiempo, provocando la alegría de ambos gemelos.

Una de las cosas que a Rachel le molestaba era eso, el que sus padres no tenían tiempo para ellos, si bien, los hombres se desgastaban el alma para darles simplemente lo mejor, pero en ocasiones lo mejor no se da con cosas materiales, se da con amor, con un abrazo cuando estas asustada por los truenos que se dejan venir con la lluvia o con simplemente escuchar la voz de alguno de los dos, dándoles un consejo cuando ya no pueden más

Ambos gemelos se habían ido a sus respectivas recamaras después de dar las buenas noches a sus padres. Hiram y LeRoy miraban a sus dos hijos, más orgullosos de ellos no podían estar. Aun les costaba creer que aquellas dos pequeñas personitas que nacieron un 27 de Diciembre, ahora fueron dos adultos de 17 años…que rápido pasaba el tiempo.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpe los pensamientos de los dos hombros. Hiram deja que su esposo conteste el teléfono, mientras el sigue adentrado en su lectura. LeRoy ve el número en el identificador y sin conocer muy bien al receptor de la llamada, contesta el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-_Buenas Noches, ¿se encuentra Rachel?_—el hombre frunce el ceño

-¿De parte de quien?

-_Oh si, disculpe, soy Quinn Fabray_—inmediatamente el gesto del hombre cambia a una sonrisa brillante en su rostro.

-Quinn, no conocía tu voz, soy LeRoy, el padre de Rachel—escucho como la rubia comenzaba a saludarlo amablemente mientras el caminaba con el teléfono hasta la habitación de su hija. Toco dos veces la puerta ya a los segundos, salía Rachel con su pijama ya puesta—Te llama Quinn Fabray—le dijo tapando la bocina—Fue un gusto saludarte, Quinn—termino el hombre entregándole el aparato a la pequeña.

-¿Quinn?—susurro Rachel

-_Creí que fui clara cuando te dije que estuvieras al pendiente de tu teléfono—_bromeo la chica

-Ya, te das cuenta que son las nueve y media, además, no estaba segura de tus intenciones—escucho como Quinn sonreía

-_Bien, esta bien, solo porque ha salido una buena escusa, te perdono_—la chica pequeña rueda los ojos al momento que camina hasta quedar acostada en su cama— _¿Qué haces?_

_-_Quinn, son las nueve de la noche, ¿Qué supones que estoy haciendo?

-_No se, tal vez uno de tus repentinos ejercicios para tu voz o tus ejercicios nocturnos, no se, eres una persona bastante hiperactiva, Rachel—_la diva sonrió

-No, no estaba haciendo nada de eso. Estaba lavándome los dientes y poniéndome la pijama y tenía planeado retomar un libro que estoy leyendo—la rubia se intereso

-_¿Qué libro estas leyendo?_

-"El Alquimista" de Paolo Coelho—la rubia suspiro

-_Es un buen libro. Me gusta mucho, mi padre me lo regalo cuando cumplí 14_—Rachel sonrió

-¿Y tu?

-_¿yo que?_

_-_¿Qué haces, Quinn?

-_Estoy hablando con una de las chicas más linda del mundo—_Rachel al escuchar aquellas palabras, comenzó a sonrojarse sin poder evitarlo y una sonrisilla nerviosa salió inconscientemente.

-Vaya, entonces no te quito más tu tiempo—le dijo sonriendo

-_Tonta_—e inconscientemente un silencio se hizo presente en aquella plática entre las dos chicas. Era muy distinto hablar con mensajes que hablar escuchando sus voces. Rachel trataba de que las palabras salieran de su boca pero simplemente no podía o más bien, no sabía que temas hablar con la rubia, que preguntar

-¿Sabes?—le dijo después de unos minutos.

-_Dime_

-Finn me ha invitado a salir—Rachel Berry tenía dudas, dudas acerca de los mensajes y el comportamiento de la rubia hacia ella, si bien, había dejado de ser aquella hermana molestosa de cinco años, ahora Quinn Fabray se había convertido en aquella chica que hacia temblar a Rachel, le provocaba tantas cosas aquella rubia, que necesitaba respuestas, y tal vez las tenía en su cara, a simple vista, pero quería respuestas por parte de la rubia.

-_¿y que le has dicho?—_la chica escucho como el tono de voz de Quinn había cambiado.

-Bueno, me lo dijo esta tarde después de que te fuiste y yo ya tenía un compromiso contigo—termino de decir Rachel

-_Estúpido—_susurro la chica—_ ¿sabes? Finn no me gusta para ti_—Rachel comenzaba a sonreír como niña pequeña ante aquella declaración.

-¿Por qué?

-_Bueno, él es idiota y tu inteligente, él es un maldito troll y tu…bueno, eres pequeña, además, confórmate saber que el único bueno que Finn tiene contigo es que cuando cantan, lo hacen bien, pero es todo—_la sonrisa de Rachel seguía en su rostro ante aquellas declaraciones de la rubia.

-Eres tan adorable, Quinn—escucho como Quinn comenzaba a reí suavemente—bueno, quiero que sepas que entre Finn y yo solo abra una amistad. No es muy mi tipo.

-_Ya, es bueno saber eso_

-Quinn—hablo Rachel después de otro silencio entre las dos— ¿en verdad te cae mal Sam?—la rubia sonrió

-No, como crees Rachel. Me gusta, hasta a una cita lo iba a invitar—ironizó la rubia haciendo que la cantante rodara los ojos—me caga…

-Lenguaje, Quinn—le regaño

-_Bueno, el punto es que me cae en la punta del hígado y mucho más con su estúpido comentario del día de hoy, dime ¿Quién coños se cree que es? Me enferma verlo, es más, nunca me ha caído bien, no desde aquella fiesta donde no se despegaba de ti_—y como si un transformador de luz hubiese explotado, Rachel sintió que su corazón se detuvo apagando cualquier movimiento de su cuerpo, sin trabajo alguno, las respuestas a sus preguntas comenzaban a llegarle a ella.

-¿Hay algo que deba saber, Quinn?—a este momento sabía que Quinn estaba sin salida, había encerrado al león en una gran jaula y ahora era turno de Rachel, para hacer que Quinn le dijera la verdad.

-_Ya, creo que es inútil que siga guardando esto, bien, allí voy. Me gustas, ¿OK? Me gustas como nunca nadie me gusto en la vida, sin embargo, yo no quiero una relación y sé lo que estas pensando en estos momentos, "Eres una idiota, Quinn Fabray" sin embargo, antes de tener una relación contigo, quiero intentarlo, darme una oportunidad para poder saber que es esto que siento por ti y si va más allá que una simple atracción física. Quiero saber porque me quedo sin habla cada vez que te veo, quiero ver porque siento esto y también quiero descubrir lo que me haces sentir, sin embargo, quiero que sepas que no pretendo lastimarte y mucho menos que pienses que te estoy utilizando como un experimento, simplemente quiero que me ayudes a descifrar que es lo que siento_—Quinn guardo silenció— _¿me ayudas?_

A este momento de la conversación, Rachel estaba sin palabras, aquellas palabras que Quinn había mencionado hacia unos minutos atrás, estaban resonando en su cabeza. ¿En que momento había pasado eso? Pero ¿en que momento ella se sentía de la misma manera en la que Quinn se sentía?

Si bien la idea de Quinn era bastante arriesgada, puesto el "solo intentar" requería intentar cosas con ella y no sabía hasta que punto su corazón se iba a involucrar, una gran parte de ella quería hacerlo y lo iba a hacer, pero otra parte le decía que lo pensara bien, que no actuara por impulso…

_La vida es muy corta para pensar en las consecuencias, _Rachel recordó las palabras de Puck. El chico tenía razón, la vida era muy corta para pensar mucho en hacer las cosas, además, ella quería experimentar lo que se sentía estar con una chica, ¿Qué adolescente se iba a oponer a eso? Además, Quinn no le estaba proponiendo nada fuera de este mundo, ella simplemente quería descubrir que era ese nuevo sentimiento, además, ella ayudaría a Quinn y la rubia la ayudaría a ella.

-Está bien—dijo con una sonrisa la chica provocando un grito por parte de la rubia. Rachel sonrió ante aquel acto y volvió a sonreír, miro su reloj de pared y marcaban las dos de la mañana—Quinn, por más que quisiera seguir hablando contigo, es tarde y mañana tenemos que ir a arreglar lo de la fiesta de Kurt.

-Si…por supuesto…claro…Nos vemos mañana, preciosa—Rachel sonrió

-Buenas Noches, Quinn—ambas colgaron y Rachel abrazo el teléfono contra su pecho. Una sonrisa se postraba en su rostro. Algo nuevo estaba por pasar.

* * *

Buen lunes(:

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS MENSAJES DE FELICITACIONES POR MI CUMPLE. ME HICIERON MI DÍA, EN VERDAD, MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Pues aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo.

_DUDAS_

_Me pueden mandar un DM_

_*arroba*KarlaAvalos (En Twitter)_

_Ask (punto) com/KarlaAvalos_

_Tumblr oficial del fic: fueradetualcancefic (punto) tumblr (punto) com _


	15. One Thing

Capítulo 15

One Thing

¿Quién dice que no se puede tener todo lo que uno se propone? Todos los días se quiere algo nuevo, todos los días queremos cosas nuevas, sin embargo son muy pocas las personas que lograr obtener eso que tanto anhelan y quieren.

La podían llamar perra desalmada y sin corazón, pero a sus 17 años, Quinn Fabray había tenido todo lo que se había propuesto y Rachel Berry había sobrevivido para contarlo. Aquella noche fue una de las mejores para Quinn. Rachel había aceptado "andar" con ella sin etiquetas, nunca pensó que la diva aceptaría, incluso llego a pensar que la cantante la tacharía de loca, egoísta, perra y sin sentimientos, y tal vez lo fuera, pero el punto, en esos momentos era que Rachel Berry había caído bajo los encantos de Quinn Fabray

¿Y como culparla?

La rubia tenía la facilidad de la palabra, lograba que en menos de cinco minutos una chica callera bajo sus encantos…Rachel hubiera sido la excepción, pero no fue por mucho tiempo. Seguía sin creer que hacia una noche, la diva, Rachel, la chica que la odiaba hacía unos meses, ahora estaba "intentando" algo con ella.

Quinn se miro una vez más en el espejo y sonrió. Bajo las escaleras donde sus padres estaban sentados ya en el comedor. La rubia beso las mejillas de sus padres y se sentó a desayunar. Aquel sábado sería un buen sábado; 1. Porque sería la fiesta sorpresa de Kurt por haber ganado el concurso de "Diseñando tu Estilo", un concurso para jóvenes emprendedores de la moda; 2. Porque Rachel iría a su casa y 3. Porque ella y la cantante comenzaban una relación que no era relación. Su sonrisa era tan grande que no la podía esconder…

-Alguien se levanto de un maravilloso humor este sábado—la rubia miro a su madre y sonrió.

-Uno debe de ser feliz, mamá—su padre miraba los ojos de su hija y ese brillo que tenía, no lo había visto muchas ocasiones. El hombre sonrió y tomo la mano de su esposa…

-Mi pequeña—miro a su hija—y mi pequeño—miro a su hijo—nunca estuve más orgullosos de ustedes dos—ambos gemelos miraron a un su padre. Era muy raro aquellas demostraciones de cariño de su padre hacía ellos, sin embargo, se sentía bien. Se sentía bien que su padre hablara de esa forma refiriéndose a ellos.

-Bueno, yo me voy—dijo Kurt mientras se levantaba y besaba las mejillas de sus padres—tengo que ir a ver lo del premio del concurso—exclamo emocionado—conoceré a Marc Jacobs. Vendré como a eso de las 4 de la tarde—aviso y Quinn sonrió.

-Nosotros también tenemos que irnos, Quinnie—hablo su madre—pórtate bien, regresamos dentro de una semana—beso la mejilla de su hija.

-¿No se van a despedir de Kurt?—su madre le sonrió y beso su cabello

-Estamos despiertos desde la siete de la mañana, mi vida. Tuvimos más que una simple despedida—la rubia asintió.

-Cuídate, cariño—le dijo su padre al besar su mejilla—y cuida a Kurt—termino con una sonrisa

-Viajen con cuidado—sus padres le sonrieron y caminaron hasta la salida. Quinn suspiro y volteó a su derecha. Una chica aproximadamente de su edad, de cabello negro y ojos negros se aproximaba a la mesa recogiendo los platos sucios. La rubia elevo su ceja izquierda mientras comía su desayuno y miraba a la chica de arriba abajo. Sacudió su cabeza cuando el timbre de su casa sonó. La chica dirigió su mirada a su plato y escucho como Santana hacia acto de presencia. Limpió su boca delicadamente y miro a las chicas que entraban.

Una sonrisa se poso en sus labios. Santana entraba con Brittany y a su lado llegaba Rachel. Santana se sentó en la mesa mientras Brittany besaba la mejilla de Quinn a la par de Rachel. Quinn puso sus manos en la cintura de Rachel al momento del contacto de sus labios con la piel de su mejilla. La rubia sintió la mirada pesada de Santana y simplemente suspiro.

-Venimos a desayunar por que nos tendrás como esclavas—le dijo Santana—maldita la hora en que abriste tu boca, Berry. ¿Qué te costaba decir que no sabías cocinar? No se también por que dijiste que yo también cocinaba—la cantante rodo los ojos

-Santana…es por Kurt, ¿ok? Así que, calla tu boca y por una vez en tu vida, no te quejes por algo—Quinn miro atónica aquella escena y sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a aplaudir, provocando la mirada asesina que la latina.

-Quinn, trata de comportarte y no lamer el pequeño trasero de la diva—la rubia sonrió y Rachel estaba sonrojada a más no poder.

-Bueno ¿seguirán discutiendo o vamos a comenzar con la preparación de la comida?—la voz de Brittany las saco de su mundo.

-Aun sigo pensando que…podemos encargar la comida, digo, no es tan difícil. Solo marcamos el número y listo—Rachel elevo su mano derecha en señal de que la chica terminara de hablar.

-No me levante a las siete de la mañana para que me digas eso—dijo—ahora, se callan ustedes dos—señalando a Quinn y Santana—y vamos a hacer nosotras la comida.

-Esta bien—dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

-¿Desde cuando somos gobernadas por Rachel Berry?—susurro Santana a la rubia, quien solo sonrió

-Desde que apareció—le dijo.

Rachel y Brittany caminaron hasta la cocina donde estaba la muchacha de servició a quien, Quinn minutos antes se la había comido con la mirada. La diva saludo alegremente a la chica quien se llamaba Raquel, la rubia frunció el ceño, Raquel era Rachel, o sea, el nombre de Rachel se derivaba de los orígenes latinos de Raquel….era una maldita coincidencia.

Rachel comenzó a abrir la alacena y tomo una caja de sazonador, cuatro paquetes de pasta en forma de codo, mayonesa y alguna que otra especie. Después abrió el refrigerador sacando dos carpetas de salchicha y un paquete de jamón, de pavo por supuesto, y aunque no le gustaba mucho el tener que cocinar con productos provenientes de animales, tenía que hacer una excepción ese día. Al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a sacar las verduras, puso a Brittany a cortar en trozos finos el jamón, quien a su vez había puesto a Santana a cortar en cuadritos las salchichas.

Quinn miraba atentamente aquella escena, Rachel tenía el control de la cocina y por muy pervertido que aquello sonara en su cabeza, la estaba "encendiendo". Su cara comenzó a arder de la vergüenza ante aquellos pensamientos, después miro a Raquel, la chica de servició y sonrió.

-No te quedes como estúpida y ven a ayudarnos, Quinn—le grito Santana aventándole un trapo de cocina capturando así la atención de la rubia.

Quinn supo que Santana había visto aquella "interacción" entre las dos chicas por lo que, se unió a las actividades que estaban haciendo. Se acercó hasta Rachel, quien estaba en la estufa ocupándose de las pastas. Sigilosamente se puso detrás de la chica y sin previo aviso, puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica y sin pegar su cuerpo al de Rachel, puso su mentón casi tocando el hombro de la cantante.

-Eso huele delicioso—le susurro la rubia al oído. El cuerpo de Rachel se tenso ligeramente y sin ser brusca, se separo de la chica y sonriéndole la miro y le dijo:

-Todo lo que yo preparo, huele de la misma forma—la cantante le guiño un ojo y camino hasta donde estaba Santana y Brittany. Donde comenzó a regañar a la latina diciéndole que los cortes de esas salchichas estaban mal, después del regaño tomo el cuchillo ella misma y le mostro a Santana como se debían cortar.

-Si te lo vas a comer, tan siquiera deberías darle un trato digno y cortarlo como te digo—le dijo.

Dos horas después, la ensalada fría estaba lista, así como los bocadillos y las frituras, al mismo tiempo los refrescos y todo el material desechable como platos, cubiertos y vasos. Casi todo, más bien la mayoría, había sido hecho por Rachel con ayuda de Brittany, dado que Quinn y Santana terminaban jugando con la comida o simplemente haciendo un desastre en la cocina, por lo que Rachel las saco del salón. Quinn y Santana al ser sido vetadas de la cocina caminaron hasta la habitación de la primera. Al estar allí Santana miraba atentamente a la rubia.

-Si me vez un poco más, te vas a enamorar—le dijo de manera burlona. La latina rodo sus ojos

-Idiota—Quinn sonrió—te vez diferente este día—le dijo y la rubia alzo sus hombros

-¿Diferente? ¿En que sentido?—la chica alzo sus hombros

-No se, como más feliz… ¿a quien te "jodiste"?

-¡Santana! ¿Por quien me tomas? ¿Por una cualquiera?

-No, te tomo como Quinn Fabray y es por eso que te lo pregunto, ¿acaso no crees como te comías con la mirada a Raquel y también a Rachel?—la rubia se sonrojo—digo, esta bien que tengas el toque con las chicas, esta bien, pero una cosa es tener el toque y otra muy distinta que te quieras aprovechar de eso y hacer un tu culo un puto rehilete.

-Siempre tan dulce para decir las cosas—ironizó la rubia

-Me mantengo real, que es diferente—en eso llegan las otras dos chicas. Brittany corrió y se sentó en el regazo de la latina y Rachel se sentó a un lado de Quinn.

-¿Ye terminamos?—la cantante miro incrédula a la latina

-¿Estas hablando en serio?—Santana sonrió—tengo unas ganas de golpearte

-Raro que sientas eso, la mayoría me tienen ganas de otras cosas—continuo al momento que le cerraba el ojo

-Vaya, veo que el ego desprendido de Quinn vino a caer en ti—Quinn la miro—es la verdad, _Quinnie_—inmediatamente Santana volteo a ver a las chicas…

-Espera un momento… ¿_Quinnie?_

-Oh Dios…allí vamos de nuevo—las sonrisas estridentes de Santana inundaron por completo la habitación de la rubia.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?—continuo Rachel

-No, no tiene nada de malo, solo que Santana esta IDIOTA—la latina sonrió

-Oh Dios…eso a sido bastante gracioso, ¿desde cuando esas confianzas, Berry?

-Santana por favor

-No, es que para que una chica te llame Quinnie, es por que ya paso por tu cama—Rachel miro de reojo a Quinn, quien con su mano derecha tapaba su cien—así que… ¿ya pásate por la cama de Quinn?

-¡Santana por favor!—la voz de Quinn era fuerte y estridente, así como la de un general llamando la atención de un pelotón. Brittany golpeaba la cabeza de Santana a palma abierta y Rachel tenía su vista adherida al edredón de la cama espaciosa de Quinn.

Santana y su maldita boca llena de botox, pensó la rubia. A estos momentos, sabía que Rachel estaba enojada, lo podía sentir, aquella tensión que ahora estaba, no estaba hacía unos momentos atrás. La rubia paso sus manos por su rubio y corto cabello y miro a Santana, si las miradas matarán, Santana estuviera ya muerta.

-Creo—dijo Rachel mientras se levantaba de la cama—creo que me voy

-¿Por qué?—rápidamente hablo Quinn

-Blaine, tengo que ir con él a un mandado y bueno, después vendremos para acá—se despidió rápidamente de las chicas—no, no me acompañes, nos vemos más al rato—la morena beso la mejilla de Quinn y salió de aquella habitación.

-¡Te voy a matar, Santana López!—le grito al abalanzarse a la latina repentinamente

…..

Rachel llego a su casa después de 10 minutos en carro. Se sentía algo estúpida ante aquellos comentarios que la latina había dicho, ¿acaso era verdad? No quería ni imaginarlo, sabía las consecuencias que podía tener cualquier interacción más allá de los estándares permitidos con Quinn, pero nunca pensó el grado de dificultad que tendría.

Entro a su casa, la cual como siempre estaba vacía, a no ser por las personas de servicio. En ocasiones sentía que aquellas personas sabían más de ella que sus propios padres, no quería ser malinterpretada, amaba a sus padres, sin embargo siempre tenía ese leve resentimiento con ellos. Siempre prefiriendo un estúpido viaje de negocios que pasar una semana entera en familia.

Subió a la segunda planta donde estaba su habitación y la de su hermano y sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta de la recamara de Blaine y sigilosamente entro, dejando ver su gemelo completamente arropado y en posición fetal mientras su cara se acompañaba de un muy adorable puchero. Sin dudarlo, quito sus zapatos y entro a la cama de su hermano para abrazarse a él fuerte.

Era una costumbre ya. Cuando Rachel se sentía indefensa o simplemente falta de cariño, lo cual era estúpido por que Rachel era una de las personas más queridas en aquella casa, la chica se abrazaba de su hermano no importase donde estuvieran. Aquellos brazos la hacían sentir más segura que nada en el mundo, le brindaban protección, amor, cariño, comprensión pero sobre todo, le daban la paz que necesitaba cada vez que se sentía fuera de lugar.

Blaine se movió entre las sabanas al sentir el cuerpo algo frío de su hermana sobre el suyo que yacía calentito. El chico sonrió ante la escena y abrazo a su hermana un poco más fuerte hacía él. Para muchos su relación de hermanos era bastante extraña y en ciertos puntos, era fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, ellos sentían que cada acción, cada abrazo o cada palabra, los completaba el uno al otro.

-¿Qué tienes, estrellita?—Rachel suspiro y hundió su cabezo en el cuello de su hermano—Dios, parecemos recién casados…. ¡Aush!—se quedo el chico al sentir un suave golpe de su hermana en sus costillas.

-Tonto—Blaine sonrió y dulcemente rompió el abrazo que lo unía a su hermana, minutos después el chico salía de la cama, aseándose y comenzando sus ejercicios matutinos—Blaine—hablo Rachel quien seguía en la cama

-Mmmm—su hermana se enderezo en la cama y miro los ojos verdosos de su hermano

-Te voy a contar algo, pero tienes que prometerme que vas a ser discreto y no le dirás a nadie ¿ok?—el chico asintió—No, tienes que prometerlo, Blaine—el morocho rodo los ojos, se bajo de su epiléptica y camino hasta la chica.

-Lo prometo, Rachy-Rae—y la chica sonrió

-Muy bien, Blainy-Blae—suspiró—anoche….anoche me llamo Quinn por teléfono—el chico asintió—y estuvimos hablando, ya sabes, cosas como siempre lo hacemos…

-Hablan por chat, es raro que hablen por teléfono

-El punto es—ignorando el comentario de la chica—que ayer Quinn me dijo que yo le gustaba—el chico asintió—espera… ¿Por qué no te sorprende?

-Por que yo ya lo sabía, pero eso es algo que te contare luego, no recuerdo muy bien.

-Ok—le dijo no muy convencida

-Sígueme contando, Rach

-No hay mucho de contar, solo el hecho de que ella me dijo que yo le gustaba y que quería descifrar lo que sentía por mi, sin embargo, me dijo que no quería una relación, que ella quería descubrir que lo sentía por mi y me dijo que si le ayudaba…y yo le dije que si—Rachel se sonrojo

-Bueno, entiendo que has de tener tus dudas sobre el estar con una chica y más cuando esa chica es Quinn Fabray, seamos honesto, ella puede provocar sensaciones hasta en un animal—su gemela sonrió—sin embargo, si aceptaste embargarte en esa misión, tienes que ser muy consiente de que Quinn es un espíritu libre y que ella no tiene relaciones, como ya te diste cuenta.

-Ya, pero lo que quiero decir es que, creo que yo también me ayudare—su hermano la miro

-Explícate

-Mira—Rachel se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar por todo la habitación de su hermano—no te puedo negar que Quinn es demasiado sexy y ¡Dios! Puede provocar muchas cosas en las chicas…si que lo se. Sin embargo, yo no se lo que siento por ella, ¿vale? Y ella tampoco sabe lo que siente por mí. Supone que solo tengamos esta…esta

-¿Tensión sexual?—la pequeña chica elevo su ceja izquierda

-Iba a decir, atracción física—su hermano sonrió—el punto es que, yo tengo algo con Quinn que no es relación y bueno, no se, Santana hoy dijo algo que me saco de onda

-¿Qué dijo Santana?—Rachel suspiro

-Es que yo le dije _Quinnie,_ a Quinn—Blaine sonrió dulcemente—y Santana dijo que si ya había pasado por la cama de Quinn por que quienes le decían así, era por eso…

-Bueno, recordemos que es Santana, es muy cruda para hablar. Así que, sabes como se llevan, así que supongo que era una simple broma o no se—Blaine camino hasta llegar a su hermana—Rachel, lo único que yo te puedo decir, es que, tengas cuidado y no pongas tu corazón mucho en el tema por que Quinn no es mucho de "poner" su corazón.

-Ya lo se

-Quinn es mi amiga, pero eso no quita el hecho de que sea todo una jugadora, así que, tengo cuidado que no quiero ver tu corazón destrozado—termino el chico besándole la cabeza tiernamente.

-Kurt es TAN afortunado de tener un enamoramiento en ti—el chico se sonrojo—ya no necesitas esconderlo, hermanito. Sé que te gusta Kurt y él se muere por ti, así que, has el siguiente movimiento—le termino de decir para salir de la habitación del chico.

Rachel se adentro en su habitación y puso el radio. No había nada mejor para desatar su frustración que con música. Miro su reloj y marcaba las dos de la tarde, se apuró, tenía que estar en casa de los Fabray a las tres para llegar a tiempo a la fiesta sorpresa de Kurt.

Camino hasta su closet y miro su ropa, no iba a ponerse nada elaborado, era una fiesta de piscina, por lo que escogió un vestido blanco, el cual parecía más una camisa, un bikini color anaranjado y unos zapatos de tacón alto. Su Maquillaje sería natural, nada elaborado, tenía la sospecha que Puck o Sam, incluso su hermano, la aventarían a la piscina y su preciado maquillaje se arruinaría. Su cabello ondulado y dejo su flequillo a la vista, se miro una vez más al espejo y sonrió.

Salió de su habitación y se encontró con su hermano, quien sonrió al ver el vestuario de su hermana. Rachel miro de arriba a bajo a su gemelo, era tan diferente verlo simplemente en shorts y en camisas polos sin su adorable bow tie, y una cosa más, había dejado su cabello al natural, sin los kilos de productos para el cabello que se podía, dejando a la vista sus rizos morenos.

Los dos gemelos se adentraron en uno de los autos de la casa y condujeron hasta la casa de Quinn y Kurt, donde al llegar, divisaron el carro de Puck, la moto de Sm y la camioneta de Finn. Blaine miro a su hermana, quien simplemente suspiro. Estaría Finn, Quinn y Sam, juntos en una misma habitación. Finn tenía un enamoramiento en ella, Sam lo tenía también, y estaba Quinn, con quien tenía una "relación" que no era relación.

Vaya lío

La casa no estaba tan concurrida, solo amigos cercanos al chico y eso quería decir, que por primera vez en la historia de McKinley, tres chicos que no eran populares estaban en aquella fiesta. Mercedes, Tina y Artie, estaban en aquella fiesta. Habían sido invitados exclusivamente por Puck, al principio pensaron que era una broma, pero al ver la cara seria de Rachel, supieron que era de verdad. Rachel estaba feliz por que ahora podía pasar tiempo entre sus amigos juntos.

-¡Dios mio! Estas ¡HOT!, simplemente eso es lo que diré—Rachel sonrió ante las palabras entusiastas de Artie. La diva se acercó hasta el chico y beso tiernamente la mejilla de este.

-Tu también te vez muy bien ¡eh!—el chico sonrió—oh Dios mío ¡MERCEDES!—grito la chica—te vez simplemente sexy—la chica de color sonrió y la abrazo

-No todos los días vienes a una fiesta con los populares—Rachel sonrió—es tan surreal, incluso, mira a Tina—Rachel la obedeció y vio a la asiática hablando con uno de los jugadores de Futbol, quien al parecer no sabía con quien estaba hablando, y es que, Tina se miraba simplemente diferente. Había quitado sus extensiones moradas y su maquillaje gótico, para llevar una más natural haciendo ver a la chica simplemente hermosa.

-Si, se ve tan diferente—continuo sonriendo y platicando con los dos chicos. Fijo su vista para buscar a su hermano, quien estaba platicando amenamente con Quinn. La rubia al sentir la mirada de Rachel, fijo su mirada en la chica y su boca, literalmente, callo ante la impresión. Rachel lo noto y le sonrió dulcemente para seguir su plática con Mercedes.

Y a las cuatro en punto, Kurt hacía acto de presencia, el chico parecía simplemente sorprendido por aquel acto y sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a sonreír y recibir las felicitaciones por aquel gran logro que el chico había realizado. Rachel acompaño a Kurt, al cuarto del último. Minutos después, y con un Kurt ya entrado en el ambiente, la fiesta comenzó. La música explotaba tus sentidos, era tan contagiosa que Rachel no dejaba de bailar a la par de Kurt y Blaine.

Las bebidas alcohólicas hacían acto de presencia y un Puck bastante "alegre" comenzó a aventar a todos a la piscina. No hubo piedad, sin importar nada, el chico junto con Finn y Sam, comenzaron a aventar a la gente a la piscina. La primera fue Quinn, que al ver quien la había aventado comenzó a recuñar y maldecir a Sam. Rachel simplemente sonrió, le parecía demasiado gracioso ver a Quinn molesta con el chico.

-No puedo creer que el estúpido, boca de trucha, me haya aventado—Rachel sonrió. Quinn, Santana, Brittany y ella, estaban sentadas al borde de la pileta sonriendo. En ese rato, ni la rubia ni la morocha habían hablado en ningún momento, no después del altercado que habían tenido a la mañana en la casa de la rubia a causa de Santana.

-Júntense—grito Kurt con la cámara en manos. Las cuatro chicas se juntaron y posaron para la fotografía. Kurt sonrió complacido y continuo con un "sesión fotográfica".

El licor comenzaba a inundar los sentidos de los chicos que estaban en aquella fiesta. Rachel esa vez no tomaría, no lastimaría sus cuerdas vocales una vez más con licor, sería la niñera del resto de los chicos. A ese momento, Kurt ya tenía muchas varias copas encima, al igual que Sam y Puck y Finn. Rachel rezaba para que los chicos no hicieran nada de lo que se pudieran arrepentir días más tarde.

-Rachel—llego Sam mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de la chica

-Sammy—le saludo la morena. Los ojos azules de Sam se posaron en los marrones de Rachel.

-Estas súper hermosa, digo, siempre lo estas, pero nunca te había visto así—Rachel sonrió

-Estas muy tomado, Sam—a lo lejos pudo ver como Quinn platicaba con Santana pero segundos después, la mirada avellana de la rubia estaba sobre ella, con el ceño fruncido por aquella acción. Delicadamente, Rachel aparto al chico de ella.

-Me gustas Rachel—la cantante abrió los ojos y comenzó a golpear el suelo con su pie izquierdo nerviosamente. El rubio se acercaba más y más a ella y esta simplemente se alejaba un poco más del chico.

-¡Hey Rachel!—grito Quinn detrás del rubio

-Rachel esta ocupada, rubia—sin hacerle caso alguno al chico, la rubia paso y tomo a Rachel del brazo y la aparto del chico. Sam se quedo casi pegado al suelo sin poder mover alguna parte de su cuerpo.

-Sam esta muy tomado—fue lo único que dijo Rachel. La rubia asintió

-Yo…lamento lo que Santana dijo hoy en la mañana, es una idiota y no sabe lo que dice—la cantante simplemente sonrió y tomo una mano de Quinn sobre la suya

-Está bien, Quinn. No hay problema, es normal que ella diga esas cosas—la rubia simplemente asintió.

-¡Rachel!—la mirada marrón de Rachel se poso en Blaine quien caminaba hasta las chicas—creo…creo que es hora de irnos. Papa me acaba de llamara, pa llego enfermo—Rachel miro preocupada a su hermano—no es grave, pero tu sabes como es pa de dramático. Dice que siente que morirá y que quiere a sus dos pequeños.

-Está bien, te veo en unos minutos—el chico asintió

-Quédate—Rachel negó y miro como Quinn comenzaba a jugar rebeldemente con las ramas del árbol que estaban en el jardín.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir—fijo su mirada en Blaine quien traía a Sam en sus brazos

-Ah, y te vas con el boca de trucha—suspiro

-Quinn, yo me voy con mi hermano, ¿si? Sam esta mal y es cosa de amigos llevarlo a su casa. ¿Sabes que? El alcohol ha tomado posesión de ti—no dijo nada más. Camino dejando a Quinn detrás de ella y comenzó a despedirse de todos sus amigos con un gentil beso en la mejilla.

-Rachel—le hablo la rubia recargada en uno de los pilares de la casa— ¿no te despides de ti?—Rachel se acercó a la rubia y lo que iba a ser un beso en la mejilla, termino siendo un beso en los labios. No fue una duradero, fue un beso leve donde los labios de Rachel tomaron el labio bajo de Quinn.

-Nos vemos, Quinn—y cuando se dio la media vuelta, la chica tomo el brazo de Rachel.

-Vamos, te acompaño a la salida—las dos caminaron juntas, una sonrisa se poso en los labios de la castaña. Y cuando pensó que nadie había visto nada, Santana las interceptaba en la salida de la casa.

-¿Qué coño esta pasando con ustedes dos?—grito Santana. Las dos chicas se asustaron y supieron que era imposible hacer algo. Santana las había visto.

-Te contamos mañana—la chica frunció el ceño—bueno, al rato. Santana no hagas las cosas más difíciles, Rachel tiene que irse.

-Está bien, esta bien—Santana se quedo en su lugar viendo como Quinn acompañaba a Rachel hasta la salida, donde las dos chicas se despidieron con un beso más. Este beso era un poco más largo que el primero, se sentía como ambos labios se movían al compás de una dulce sinfonía.

-Tú tienes esa única cosa que hace que sienta esto—susurro Quinn al ver como Rachel ingresaba al automóvil.

* * *

HOLA

¿Cómo están?

Pues nada, que aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste.

Nuevamente, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODA LA BUENA ONDA QUE LE DAN AL FIC.

No hay mucho que decir, solo que disfruten el capítulo y que nos vemos el Lunes con el nuevo capítulo.

Buen fin de semana


	16. Sweet Rachel

Capítulo 16

Sweet Caroline

Hay ciertas cosas de tu vida que te gustarían cambiar pero que no puedes o más bien no quieres. Cosas simples como dejar de ver tanto la televisión, pasar menos tiempo en la computadora, dejar de molestar a tu hermano o simplemente cambiar tu rutina y por una vez en tu vida hacer algo que sin pensarlo y sin previo aviso, te sorprendas a ti misma viéndote en el lugar y haciendo la acción.

Había muchas cosas que Quinn detestaba de ella, pero al mismo tiempo que las detestaba las amaba por que la hacían única, sin embargo, esa autenticidad en ella, era muy única para sí. Detestaba ser tan abierta en sus comentarios y tan directa en su forma de pensar, pero al mismo tiempo lo amaba teniendo la oportunidad de expresar sus ideales sin importar lo que los demás pensaran de ella, detestaba salir de fiesta y terminar absolutamente perdida en el alcohol, pero al mismo tiempo le encantaba por que era una de las cosas que le permitía olvidarse de sus problemas y esas cosas que le arrugaban su corazón.

Detestaba el ser una chica de mente abierta permitiéndole poder experimentar y hacer con su vida lo que ella quisiera…se detestaba en ese momento por estar besando los labios de Alex, sabiendo que los de Rachel eran mejores, se detestaba en ese momento por que no podía parar los besos incontrolables que Alex le proporcionaba a lo largo de su cuerpo, pero detestaba más que le gustara y no hacían nada para parar aquel cometido.

Si, puede que tenga doble moral al haberse enojado con Rachel hacía unas horas por haber aceptado ir al cine con Sam, Blaine y Kurt, y no aceptar quedarse con ella en su casa disfrutando de una tarde de películas. Y si, puede que haya hecho mal en descargar su enojo de una manera tan peculiar, como acostarse con Alex, no obstante en algo tenía que descargar su enojo.

Y si, el acostarse con Alex en lugar de hablar como una persona racional para descargar su enojo, era una cosa loca, insensible y egoísta, pero después de todo era Quinn Fabray.

-¿Te vas?—pregunto Alex con voz grave a la rubia

-Si, es tarde—le respondió vistiéndose. La morena porrista se levanto en su cama y se tapo con la sabana su desnudez. Fijo su mirada el reloj que estaba a un lado de mueble de cabecera, el reloj marcaba las 17:00 pm

-Son las cinco de la tarde, Quinn. Hace dos horas que llegaste…

-Y ahora me voy. Alex—dijo acercándose a la chica—escucha, esto es solo sexo, ¿vale? Las dos fuimos muy honestas con respecto a involucrar sentimientos y te dije que esto que teníamos, era solo cuestión física, nada sentimental—los ojos obscuros de Alex rodaron al escuchar las palabras de la rubia porrista.

-Si, eso esta muy claro, Quinn. Es solo que, siempre te vas en la noche y eso—Quinn arreglo su cabello y acomodo su ropa y camino hasta la puesta de la habitación.

-No, no este día—sin decir alguna otra palabra más, Quinn salió de la casa de la chica y se adentro en su coche, donde manejo por más de 10 minutos sin rumbo. El sexo con Alex siempre la dejaba con un buen sabor de boca, por así decirlo, pero esa tarde, simplemente no se sentía bien, se sentía peor que un pedazo de mierda salido del trasero de un perro callejero.

Si, así de mal se sentía la rubia

Todo era culpa de Rachel, si la chica hubiera preferido quedarse con ella en lugar de irse con el idiota, boca de trucha y su gemelo, aquel encuentro entre ella y Alex no hubiera pasado, si Rachel se hubiera quedado con ella, en eso momentos, no se sintiera como mierda.

-En verdad te vez como mierda, Quinn—la rubia rodo los ojos al escuchar la voz de su latina amiga

-No…no estoy de humor, Santana—la latina se sentó junto a su amiga y miraron al horizonte. El sol comenzaba a esconderse detrás de las montañas verdes, provocando uno de los paisajes más hermosos de la semana.

-¿Y a que se debe? ¿A Rachel? ¿Por Mary o por Alex?—Quinn rodo los ojos

-No se porque traes a la conversación a Mary o a Alex—Santana suspiro

-Por que Rachel fue al cine con Sam, por que Mary te mando un mensaje y porque hace 30 minutos que saliste de la casa de Alex con tu ropa desacomodada—la rubia la miro desconcertada—nada de la escapa a la Tía Tana

-Ya, bueno pues, Rachel se fue con el idiota y su hermano…esta bien, no me importa—Santana interrumpió

-Claro que te importa y por supuesto que te molesto, sino, no hubieras ido a descargar tu enojo entre las piernas de Alex—Quinn la miro

-Odio que me conozcas tan bien—la latina sonrió—no se, yo sé que no tengo una relación con Rachel, eso lo tengo claro, sin embargo, pienso que si decidió ayudarme a descubrir esto que siento, tiene que estar conmigo, aquí, ayudándome, ¿no crees?

-No me hagas reí, Quinn—la rubia la miro—oh vamos, no me des esa mirada. ¿Qué coños quieres descubrir? Te gusta Rachel, pero tienes miedo de enamorarte de ella por culpa de la idiota enana venezolana que solo conociste por medio de Skype y que sin pensarlo, te jodió la vida.

-No es eso—la latina la miró—puedes que tengas razón. El punto es que, yo puedo hacer con mi vida lo que yo quiera, no tengo nada que me até a Rachel

-Lo mismo ella, Quinn. Tú para Rachel no eres su pareja, solo eres alguien cuyos sentimientos están confundidos y ella solo acepto ayudarte para que los acomodes. Por lo que Rachel tiene derecho de salir con quien ella quiera—un suspiro devastador se dejo escuchar por parte de Quinn

-Es una mierda—la latina encogió los hombros

. . . .

En otra parte de Lima, se miraban a los gemelos Berry salir, junto con Sam, de aquel cine. La risa de Rachel iluminaba el camino de los chicos, aquella sonrisa hacia jodidas maravillas, sin embargo, aunque por fuera dejara ver todo eso, por dentro se estaba muriendo de coraje.

¿Quién se creía Quinn para armarle una escena, prohibiéndole salir con Sam?

Que haya aceptado tener "algo" con Quinn no la hacia novia de la rubia, es más, ella ni siquiera quería ser novia de Quinn, al menos no por el momento, o sea, le gustaba estar rodeada de Quinn, le gustaba que la porrista fuera tan sobreprotectora con ella, sin embargo, eso no le daba ningún derecho de prohibirle con quien debía juntarse y con quien no.

Le gustaba Quinn, en vedad que lo hacía, la chica tenía esa cosa que no sabía que era que le alteraba los sentidos provocándole cosas extrañas en su interior. Y cuando se besaban, oh Dios, esos si eran besos, los besos más maravillosos que jamás había dado en su vida.

¿Pero de que servía eso?

Había muchas preguntas en su interior, muchas cosas que tenía que sacar y solo tenían una semana de haber comenzado aquel "proyecto" para poder hacer que la rubia supiera lo que sentía por ella. Pero ¿Qué era lo que ella, Rachel Berry, sentía por Quinn Fabray? Ni ella misma lo sabía, sentía una atracción innegable por ella, tenía que admitirlo, pero nunca sabía que esperar con la chica. Sabía que Quinn no era una chica de tener relaciones sentimentales, eso lo tenía presente, por que Kurt le había dicho, pero la esperanza muere al ultimo.

-¿Estas bien, Rachel?—la cantante miro a Sam y esta le sonrió suavemente, para después asentir— ¿segura?

-Si, estoy bien, Sam—el rubio simplemente sonrió— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es solo que has estado muy callada desde que salimos de la función, ¿no te gusto la película?

-"Los Juegos del Hambre" es una de las películas más increíbles que he visto en este año, Sam. Simplemente sigo procesando las escenas y cuan asombrosa ha sido la película—Blaine miro a su hermana y emitió un quejido.

Después de 10 minutos de camino del cine a la casa del rubio, el gemelo Berry estaciono el carro frente a la casa del chico. Sam movía sus manos sobre sus piernas, parecía nervioso. El chico dio un suspiro, como para darse animo y volteo su cara hasta toparse con la mirada algo confundida de Rachel.

-¿Te puedes bajar unas segundos?—pregunto—quiero preguntarte algo—le dijo para salir del auto rápidamente. Rachel miro a su gemelo, quien sonreía graciosamente. La chica rodo los ojos ante la acción de su hermano y salió del auto para encontrarse con los ojos azules del rubio.

-¿te pasa algo, Sam?—el rubio negó—entonces… —Sam suspiro y se acercó hasta Rachel. La morocha observaba detalladamente cada acción que el chico de la cabellera rubia realizaba. Internamente suspiro al comprobar que lo que pensaba, estaba por suceder.

Sam tomo las manos de Rachel entre las suyas y miro directamente los ojos marrones de la chica. La diva sonreía dulcemente al ver cada facción del futbolista ahora un poco más cerca. Sus labios rosados que para muchos eran grotescamente agrandes, pero para ella, para ella eran lindos; sus ojos azules rodeados por sus pestañas largas, raro en un chico, y sus facciones de niño pequeño cuando no lo era. Sam Evans provocaba una intensa ternura en Rachel.

-Yo…esto no es fácil, ¿vale?—Rachel sonrió—sé que Finn te lo ha pedido, pero no se, yo quiero saber si algún día…aceptarías salir conmigo—las manos por su cabello paso el chico, alborotándolo un poco. Rachel se acercó al chico y beso su mejilla derecha.

-Sam, eres buen chico y uno muy lindo—el chico se sonrojo—pero yo…yo no puedo tener nada contigo—y de repente la sonrisa y los ojos de Quinn inundaron sus pensamientos. La chica sacudió un poco su cabeza, tratando de que aquellos pensamientos se fueran y regreso su mirada al chico.

-¿Es por qué tengo una boca enorme?—Rachel lo miro

-¿Qué?... ¡No, Sam! Tus labios son muy lindos, te lo he dicho. Mira, yo por ahora no quiero tener alguna relación, estoy enfocada en los estudios, pero podemos ser amigos, los mejores si tú quieres—el rubio suspiro resignado y sonrió

-Por supuesto, Rachel—la cantante se dejo abrazar por el chico y al término de aquel abrazo, la diva beso nuevamente una de las mejillas del rubio para después despedirse y adentrarse en el auto de su gemelo.

-No se te ocurra decir nada—amenazo inmediatamente la chica a su gemelo, quien sonreía

-No tenía planeado decir nada—contesto con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos hermanos descendieron el automóvil y entre broma y broma, llegaron hasta su casa, donde sus padres los esperaban. Las sonrisas de los dos hermanos nunca fue tan más grande, una vez más sus padres pasarían la semana con ellos, pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando estos les dijeron a los gemelos que pasarían al menos un mes completo con ellos. La felicidad de la chica Berry aumento aun más. Nada era mejor que tener a sus padres con ellos.

-¿Diga?—atendió el teléfono Hiram

-_Buenas noches, ¿se encuentra Rachel?_—la voz de la otra línea sonaba algo nerviosa, el padre de Rachel frunció el ceño y miro a su hija la cual sonreía abiertamente ante alguno de los comentarios de su padre.

-¿Quién la busca?—pregunto

-_Quinn Fabray—_y una vez más, el padre de Rachel fruncía el ceño. Camino hasta llegar a su hija, era la segunda ocasión en la que tomaba una llamada de la chica, bueno, la primera la había tomado su esposo

-Te llama Quinn Fabray—dijo poniendo el aparato frente a su hija. La chica se disculpo, tomo el teléfono y camino hasta su habitación ante la mirada algo confusa de los tres hombres.

-¿Qué se trae esa rubia con mi pequeña?—pregunto Hiram a su hijo, quien simplemente se alzó en hombros.

-No tengo idea—respondió el morocho tomando un trago a su té.

. .

-_Bueno, te pude haber llamado más temprano si tu no hubieras salido con tu "amigo"—_la morocha rodo los ojos.

Tratar de ganar una discusión con Quinn, era peor que tratar de hacerle entender a la Iglesia que ser gay estaba bien, nunca se podía. La rubia podía ser bastante persistente y la paciencia de Rachel no era muy abundante, al menos no con Quinn, era una de las cosas que hasta estos momentos, seguía trabajando pero sin resultado a favor.

-¿De nuevo? Solo fue al cine con el y con Blaine, no se por qué te pones en ese plan de niña pequeña—Quinn rodo los ojo

-_No quiero seguir hablando del Sr. Labios de Pescado_

-Se llama Sam, Quinn

-_No quiero hablar de él, Rachel_—sin intento alguno Rachel suspiro pesadamente— ¿Qué_ mas hiciste aparte de eso?_

_-_Estuve prácticamente todo el día con Blaine—le respondió sin nombrar al rubio—después llegamos a casa y mis padres estaban. Mas bien ¿tu que hiciste?

-_No mucho, pase el tiempo molestando un poco a Kurt y después me fui a lo de Santana_—mintió la chica

-Que bien—no había mucho que decir, o tal vez si, pero simplemente las palabras no salían o no querían salir, fuera de una forma o de otra, algún día eso que se tenían que decir, tenía que salir…antes de que fuera ya muy tarde.

-_Mañana es lo del rallye en la escuela, ¿te anotaste a algo?—_una sonrisa bastante fuerte salió de los labios de Rachel

-Por supuesto que no, Quinn. Tu sabes que mi fuerza esta en mi voz, no es mis brazos o piernas, a menos que sea para bailar

_-Ya…como olvidar eso. Bueno, pues yo si me anote y espero que estén allí y no te vayas, digo, para que me grites porras_—Rachel sonrió ante la declaración de la chica

-Por supuesto, Blaine esta en tu equipo si mas no me equivoco

_-Así es, nena_—la chica negó

-Tengo que dormir, Quinn. Nos vemos mañana, un beso

_-Si, nos vemos mañana. Dos besos…_

. . . .

El día del rallye había llegado, normalmente cuando la gente escucha la palabra _rallye, _piensan en carreras de carros o algo por el estilo, sin embargo la escuela William McKinley tenía un concepto muy diferente a lo que el significado de la palabra dada a conocer. Consistía en que los alumnos de último grado, sin importar mezclas de salones, formaran grupos de 6 personas. En total tenían que ser 6 grupos de 6 personas y cada grupo tendría un color para su distinción.

Eran 6 pasos que tenían que hacer. Todos los integrantes de los equipos tomarían posición en uno de los lugares donde cada uno desarrollaría una acción diferente. El primero tenía que tomar una estafeta y correr alrededor de cien metros para llevársela al segundo integrante, el cual tendría que tomar la estafeta y correr hasta llegar a una mini portería donde tenía tres oportunidades para meter el balón en la portería, si fallaba, tendría que esperar al menos un turno para poder volver a tirar, después de eso, el tercer integrante, tenía que tomar la estafeta y pasar dos hileras de llantas con un huevo en su boca, si este se rompía automáticamente sería descalificado, el cuarto tenía que tomar la estafeta y subir una soja para poner un pañuelo roja mientras alrededor de cinco chicos arrojaban a ellos globos con agua helada, y el ultimo tenía que tomar el pañuelo junto con la estafeta y de una pileta con agua tenía que sacar con su boca y sin utilizar sus manos, tres manzanas rojas, deslizarse sobre una lona con jabón y llegar con el resto de sus compañeros. El equipo que hiciera todo eso en el menor tiempo posible ganaría una velada magnifica en uno de los mejores locales de Lima con acceso al bar, pero sin acceso a bebidas alcohólicas.

Quinn no se podía quejar de su equipo, había calculado estratégicamente cada acción. Santana sería la que correría los 100 metros, Blaine sería su chico jugador de soccer, Mike sería quien pasaría con el huevo, Puck sería quien subiera la soja y ella sería quien con su boca tomara las manzanas de la pileta llena de agua…eran el equipo de ensueño y esa velada sería de ellos.

-¡Vamos a ganar esto!—grito Puck al llegar con la chica rubia. Quinn sonrió sonoramente al ver al chico— ¿Qué te pasa?

-Estas usando una camisa rosa—el chico agacho su mirada y vio su camisa y sonrió

-Ni que lo digas, Rachel dice que me veo lindo y que realza el color de mis ojos—dijo con una voz bastante aguda y haciendo caras bastante graciosas

-Anda, luego no se me hará extraño que andes del brazo de Kurt—Quinn sonrió y el chico rodo los ojos ante el comentario de Santana.

-¡No Rach, no me va a pasar nada!—los ojos avellana de Quinn dieron a parar sobre los dos gemelos que venían directamente hacia ellos—Tranquilízate, quieres

-Ok, lo hare. Es solo que si te pasa algo, me va a pasar a mi también—Santana alzo su ceja con cara confundida

-Así es de dramática mi querida hermana—la chica rodo los ojos. Quinn sonrió y miro a la castaña quien simplemente le sonrió.

-¡**TODOS LOS CAPITANES DE EQUIPO, POR FAVOR, INDIQUEN A SUS INTEGRANTES SU POSICIÓN, ESTAMOS POR COMENZAR!**—Quinn suspiro

-¡ES HORA, PERRAS!—grito nuevamente Puck, la rubia solo negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar pasando a un lado de la chica de baja estatura.

-_Buena suerte_—susurro Rachel cuando la rubia pasó a su lado. No dio tiempo de que la porrista reaccionaba, Rachel caminaba sonriente a paso rápido con Tina.

Quinn sonrió

El sonido de partida comenzó y los 6 integrantes comenzaron a correr, Santana salió como alma que llevaba el diablo, Quinn tenía que agradecer a cualquier cosa que Brittany le había dicho a la latina segundos antes de que la carrera comenzara. Con una gran delantera, Santana le entrego la estafeta a Blaine quien corrió como loco y en el segundo tiro, metió la pelota en la mini portería, no tenían mucha delantera, sin embargo, la poca que tenían era buena, el gemelo Berry entrego la estafeta a Mike quien con sumo cuidado comenzó a pasar las llantas con el huevo en la cuchara, su habilidad para bailar le daba un equilibrio impresionante, segundos después, el chico salió corriendo hasta llegar con Puck, donde el chico guardo la estafeta en una de las bolsas de su short y comenzó a subir la soga como un jodido spider-man, en menos de un minuto tomo el pañuelo y tomándose su tiempo al ver que los otros chicos no podían subir la soga, comenzó a caminar provocando las risas y los gritos del resto de los estudiantes, después de recibir un insulto por parte de Quinn, le entrego la estafeta y Quinn corrió hasta la pileta donde en segundos saco la primera manzana y dos minutos más tarde, terminaba con las otras dos, corrió hasta deslizarse por la lona con jabón y en 5 minutos, los chicos habían ganado aquella gran velada.

-¡Somos los malditos reyes de esta escuela!—grito un Mike súper emocionado. El resto de los chicos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Rachel llegaba corriendo con Tina de la mano

-Estuvieron ¡GENIALES!—les dijo Tina.

-Si, la verdad, Pucky—se dirigió la chica al futbolista—estoy impresionada de como subiste esa cuerda—Quinn frunció el ceño—y Quinn, eso fue demasiado rápido—le dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Quinn esta acostumbrada a tener su cabeza y boca dentro de cosas—el rosto pálido de la rubia inmediatamente comenzó a tornarse rojo ante el comentario de su amiga latina. La incomodidad de Rachel se hizo presente.

-¡Vamos a celebrar!—el grito de Puck desvió la tensión y todos enfocaron su vista en un termo de Batman que el chico traía.

-¿Qué? ¿Vamos a celebrar con el chocomilk que tu mami te preparo?—bromeo Quinn

-Huele—Puck destapo el termo y lo acerco a la nariz de quien arrugo su nariz

-¿Trajiste tequila a la escuela, Puck?—el chico sonrió—Dios, eres un idiota, pero uno brillante—le dijo al tomar un trago del termo. Rachel arrugo la nariz y miro a su hermano.

-No, Rachel. Yo no tomare—respondió como si pudiera leer la mente de su gemela.

En menos de 30 minutos, aquel termo término completamente vació tirado por algún lugar del campo de futbol. Y todos, absolutamente todos los estudiantes estaban en aquella pileta armable llena de agua. Todos riendo como tontos y más el equipo de Quinn, que tenía unos cuantos tragos de alcohol en su sistema.

Quinn se encontraba sentada en el borde de aquella pileta y a un lado de ella se encontraba Rachel que inconscientemente, sus manos estando tan cercas, comenzaron una batalla de carisias sobre sus dedos. El contacto se sentía simplemente lindo, las sonrisas en los rostros de las chicas lo decían, aunque para el resto de las personas, esas sonrisas eran producto de las mil tonterías que Puck y Sam estaban haciendo.

Sin saber como, Rachel había terminado justo entre las piernas de la chica, Quinn bajo una de sus manos y tomo la cintura de Rachel disimuladamente. La cantante sonrió al sentir como la mano de Quinn comenzaba a hacer círculos sobre su blusa ya mojada. Las dos estaban tan en su mundo que Rachel nunca se dio cuenta de que Finn había llegado y ahora el chico se encontraba bajo los pies de Rachel. La rubia al ver eso, comenzó a molestarse, el chico alto no era santo de su devoción y el que anduviera atrás de Rachel como perrito faldero, le colmaba la paciencia.

Minutos después, Quinn salió de la pileta al escuchar que Puck estaba a punto de pelearse con uno de los jugadores de Hockey. Rachel la imito y la siguió donde Quinn ya tenía al futbolista con ella, tratando de calmarlo. Rachel tomo entre sus manos el rosto de Puck y como acto de magia, la respiración del chico volvía a ser normal.

-Vamos, Puck. Te llevamos a casa—ordeno Blaine. El chico del mohawk camino a la par de su amigo.

-Nos vemos Quinn—pero Quinn no respondió, solo tomo a la chica de los hombros y le dio un beso en los labios algo largo y a la vista de todos. Rachel no había podido reaccionar, todo había sido tan rápido, a ese momento, no le importaba si toda la escuela la estaba viendo, lo único en lo que se ponía concentrar era en los labios delicados de Quinn sobre los de ella.

-Hasta luego, dulce Rachel—la chica sonrió y comenzó a caminar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

BUEN LUNES

Espero que les guste el capítulo & una vez más MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA BUENA ONDA DE LOS RW Y FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS (:

Pues nada, que les dejo el capítulo y no se si voy a poder actualizar el viernes, de igual manera, tratare de actualizar antes del día.

Despierten esos ánimos que es inicio de semana


	17. When I Get You Alone

Capítulo 17

When I Get You Alone

No te ha pasado en que en ocasiones, lo único que quieres hacer es cerrar tus ojos, acostarte en tu cama y pensar en todo lo que has hecho en ese día. Las bromas que hiciste, recordar lo que platicabas con tus amigos y sobre todo, recordar los labios que besaste ese día.

Rachel se encontraba en su cama, con los ojos cerrados y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Nada en ese momento le borraría aquella sonrisa de su rostro, ni siquiera el hecho de que Finn le había montado una escena de "celos" cuando el chico alto se entero que Sam le había propuesto una cita a Rachel.

En ocasiones, para olvidarse de todo, Rachel hacia eso…cerrar sus ojos, transportarse a una dimensión donde solo recuerdos felices y momentos de dicha azotaban sobre aquel panorama. Poner su reproductor de CD's con el mayor volumen permitido en el aparato, cerrar los ojos y ver más allá de lo que puedes ver de manera superficial.

Cuando era pequeña, cerraba sus ojos y se imaginaba en un escenario, entregando su ser con la recompensa de ver a un publico dedicándole una ovación de pie, mientras las manos de los espectadores chocan entre si produciendo uno de los sonidos más queridos por Rachel…el sonido de los aplausos, ese sonido tan insignificante lleno de significado mayoritario para Rachel, un sonido que marcaba la aprobación de que lo que estaba haciendo, lo estaba haciendo bien…eso era lo que ella imaginaba cuando estaba pequeña.

Sin embargo, hoy a sus 17 años, Rachel cerraba sus ojos y no imaginaba eso…ella se imaginaba a ella misma sobre una pradera donde el color verde predominaba entre todos los colores, se imaginaba acostada sobre el pecho de esa persona que comenzaba a ocupar cada parte de sus pensamientos, se imaginaba que suspiraba esa aroma que poco a poco la volvía loca, se imagina que miraba esos ojos verdes enmelados y esa sonrisa encantadora que solo una Quinn Fabray podía dar.

Desde hacia unos días, Rachel había dejado de imaginarse a ella sobre los escenarios de Broadway interpretando esos papeles tan soñados para ella que iban desde _Evita_ hasta una puesta en escena _Funny Girl_; había dejado de imaginar eso para ahora, cuando la chica de los ojos marrones cerrara sus ojos, se imaginara a ella misma junto a Quinn, junto a esa rubia insoportable que día a día, se ganaba un poco más de su corazón.

Tenía miedo

_Es de valientes aceptar que tienes miedo, _un día le dijeron, y ella en esos momentos estaba siendo valiente al aceptar que tenía miedo enamorarse de la rubia.

No tanto por que era de una mujer de la cual se estaba enamorando, sino porque de la mujer que se estaba enamorando no había esperanza alguna para que este sintiera lo mismo que ella. Sentía miedo al darse cuenta de que Quinn, después de tres semanas, seguía viendo a Alex, tenía miedo por que cada día que pasaba, trataba de que todas las habladurías que llegaban a sus oídos, le lastimaban ligeramente el corazón, tenía miedo por que no quería enamorarse, sin embargo, tenía miedo por que se estaba enamorando…

-¿Rachel?—la chica dirigió su mirada hasta su puesta donde la cabeza de su hermano se dejaba ver.

-¿Si?—Blaine abrió por completo la puerta y se adentro en el cuarto de su gemela. Sonrió dulcemente al ver como la chica sostenía entre sus brazos un peluche de _Bob Esponja_.

-¿Te encuentras bien?—la chica asintió—ummm…Rachel, estas abrazando a Bob.

-Si, estoy bien—le dijo mientras se incorporaba en su cama y dejaba al peluche a un lado de sus abrazos.

-Va…anda, vamos que se nos hace tarde y tu sabes que hoy tenemos lo de "Ayudemos al medio ambiente"—la pequeña chica arrugo su nariz—lo se, no es justo que solo los jóvenes pongamos de nuestra parte, cuando debería ser una campaña a nivel estatal.

Rachel negó con la cabeza y extendió su mano—anda, niño bonito, vámonos—Blaine sonrió y ambos gemelos salieron de la habitación.

Ambos hermanos se despidieron de sus padres. Ingresaron al automóvil donde el chofer los llevaría a la escuela. El camino de la casa a la escuela, fue ameno como siempre. Si algo tenían aquellos dos hermanos, era que no importaba que siempre encontraran un tema de conversación que los distraía de cualquier cosa que pasara por su mente.

Los chicos llegaron hasta la escuela y se confundieron al ver una gran aglomeración de gente justamente en la puerta de salida de la misma, pero lo más raro fue el ver una ambulancia en el mismo lugar. Caminaron entre la gente y Rachel se tensó al ver que Quinn estaba acostaba en la camilla con la cara completamente roja y con su píe entablado.

-¡Quinn!—la diva corrió rápidamente hasta llegar a donde la rubia estaba— ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué te paso?

-Estoy bien, Rachel—sonrió—algo salió mal en la nueva rutina que estábamos practicando y me caí y bueno—hizo una pausa—creo que me lastime el tobillo.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?—inmediatamente el dolor que sentía Quinn se esfumo ante aquella declaración.

Quinn negó—no te preocupes, bonita. Mi mama ya esta en el hospital, no es nada grave, creo que Kurt exagero al llamar a la ambulancia.

-Al menos no llamo a la CIA o al FBI—las dos chicas sonrieron—iré a verte después de que termine lo de la campaña, ¿ok?—Quinn asintió

-Nada me haría mas feliz—levemente los labios de Rachel hicieron contacto con la mejilla de Quinn. La rubia chica sonrió como tonta para después quejarse con uno de los auxiliares que llevaban la camilla.

La ambulancia siguió su camino con las sirenas apagadas, supuso que Quinn les había casi ordenado aquel acto. La aglomeración de gente se disipaba conforme la ambulancia desaparecía de las instalaciones de la escuela. Rachel llego a una parte de la escuela, donde Kurt lloraba incontrolablemente sobre el pecho de su gemelo. Sonrió dulcemente al ver aquella escena, su hermano y Kurt hacían una muy bonita pareja, no obstante, los miedos de Blaine se oponían a que Kurt diera algún paso para hacer algo al respecto.

Santana llegaba con Brittany y Puck, quienes preguntaban por el estado de la rubia. Más bien, el ultimo preguntaba por el estado de su amiga ya que las otras dos chicas, habían estado cuando aquel acto paso. Rachel tomo la mano de Santana e hizo que se sentara junto con ella, después de que la latina se había opuesto a contarle la historia de como Quinn se había lastimado el píe.

Solo unos minutos duro la narración del accidente. Sue les había montado una nueva rutina la cual sería uno de los números más esperados durante la competencia nacional de porristas. La rutina implicaba muchos saltos al aire, piruetas y saltos, algo normal en un número para porristas, sin embargo, Sue quería tirar la casa por la ventana. Por lo que al acto había agregado que al final del número, Quinn, como digna capitana de las Cheerios, fuera lanzada en un salto al aire y al final, la chica rubia, terminara la rutina con un salto hacia atrás. Todo había salido bien, hasta que uno de los chicos encargados de aventar a Quinn al aire, fue mordido por un insecto provocándole un dolor agudo, quitándolo de su lugar y dejando a que la rubia callera sin la otra mitad de su protección, Quinn era una chica muy liviana de peso, pero el impulso había sido bastante, y el otro chico no iba a poder solo, pero aquel chico hizo lo que pudo, pero al parecer no fue suficiente dado que Quinn termino con un tobillo lastimado.

Aquel relato parecía alguna escena de esas películas de porristas, pero aquello no era una película, aquello había sido real y ella estaba preocupada por Quinn Fabray.

El profesor Shuester los coloco en grupos de cuatro para aquella campaña ambientalista. Muchos, y en su mayoría chicas, se había opuesto rotundamente ante aquella campaña y habían pensado en no hacerlo, pero aquella actividad valía un 40% de la calificación final, por lo que, quisieran o no, tenían que hacerla.

No era raro para Rachel caminar por las calles con una bolsa cruzada sobre sus hombros y unas pinzas mientras recogía basura, lo había hecho antes, pero nunca bajo el sol tan ardiente que casi le quemaba la ropa. Suspiro cansada mientras seguía su trabajo.

Caminaría por lo menos 10 calles recolectando la basura que se encontrara fuera de su lugar, fomentando la vagancia en las personas. Prefirió concentrarse en lo que hacía, caso que no fue muy útil ya que su cabeza se llenaba con las imágenes de Quinn en esa camilla. Se había asustado mucho el verla allí, y eso le daba miedo…

Involucrar sentimientos en una "relación" a la cual no se le podía dar el titulo, no era algo que estuvo en sus planes cuando le dijo que si a Quinn. Aquella era nuevo, aquella era lindo pero al mismo tiempo doloroso. Por más que se negara, a estos momentos, Rachel caminaba sobre la cuerda floja, comenzaba a disfrutar los besos, las carisias y los cumplidos que Quinn le proporcionaba, comenzaba a sentir celos cada vez que alguna chica decía lo maravillosa que Quinn Fabray era besando, se lamentaba por que por mucho que no quisiera aceptarlo, comenzaba a enamorarse y con probabilidades estadísticas a terminar con su corazón roto.

-¡Muy bien, Rachel!—la felicito el director Figgins—muchos deberían aprender de ti

Rachel sonrió—Supongo que ya me puedo retirar, ¿no es así?

-Por supuesto, Rachel. Y gracias por ser parte de esta noble campaña.

Tomo su celular y mando un mensaje a Blaine diciéndole que se iría directamente a casa de la rubia, la contestación de su hermano no tardo respondiéndole que el la alcanzaría horas más tarde.

Tomo un taxi, ya que no quería llamara al chofer para no preocupar a sus padres y para no darle un motivo más a su padre, Hiram, para que la siguiera cuestionando sobre su "amistad" con Quinn. Porque si, Hiram podía ser un hombre amable y de mente abierta, pero cuando se trataba de sus "pequeños", el hombre perdía cualquiera de aquellos elementos que lo hacían un hombre encantador.

20 minutos después, Rachel llega a la casa de los Fabray. Al llegar nota algo nuevo en la entrada, dos automóviles, que no eran ni de Quinn ni de Kurt, estaban estacionados. Arreglo su ropa y su cabello, luciendo presentable y toco el timbre. La puerta fue abierta por Raquel, la misma chica de hacia unas semanas. La pequeña chica la saludo amablemente para después preguntar por Quinn.

La muchacha del servició llevo a Rachel hasta la habitación de la rubia, tres veces fueron las que golpeó para que la puerta fuera abierta por una señora de aproximadamente 35 años, unos ojos azules acompañados por una larga y rubia cabellera, el parecido entre aquella mujer y Quinn era casi idéntico.

-La señorita Berry viene en busca de la Srita. Quinn—dijo Raquel

Judy se tapo la boca-¡Oh por Dios! Pero si eres el vivo retrato de Blaine, bueno, más hermosa—le susurro haciéndole una seña a Raquel para que se marchara y haciendo pasar a la morocha a la habitación de su hija—Disculpa, me deje llevar. Soy Judy Fabray—Rachel saludo a la rubia mayor.

-Un placer conocerla al fin Señora Fabray. Mi papi, LeRoy, no deja de hablar de usted en casa—la madre de la porrista se sonrojo.

-Bueno, al menos ya tenemos algo más en común—interrumpió Quinn—y mama siempre que llama, no deja de mencionar a_ LeRoy Berry_—dijo imitando la voz de su madre

-Cierra tu boca, Quinnie—la porrista rodo los ojos—Estas hermosa, déjame decirte, Rachel.

Rachel se sonrojo—Muchas gracias, Señora Fabray

-No, no me agradezcas. Bueno, será mejor que las deje solas…Quinn—le hablo a su hija—compórtate—la chica rodo los ojos—Muy pronto, te volveré a ver, Rachel—la rubia mayor despidió nuevamente y salió de la habitación.

Rachel camino hasta quedar al borde de la cama de la rubia. Aquella escena le provocaba tanta ternura, Quinn acostada en su cama con una camisa holgada con un _Power Ranger_ al frente, una frazada color azul sobre sus piernas y su tobillo vendado.

-Un esguince—se anunció la rubia—no es tan grave y bueno, hoy es viernes y tendré todo le fin de semana para descansar.

La cantante asintió—Me da gusto que solo sea eso y no algo de mayor gravedad—Quinn le hizo señas para que sentara junto a ella, sin embargo la morocha prefirió sentarse en una de las sillas acojinadas que la chica tenía a un lado de su cama. Quinn frunció el ceño ante aquel acto.

-¿Estas bien?—pregunto la rubia. Rachel solo asintió—Bien… ¿Cómo te fue en la recolección de basura?

Rachel suspiro pesadamente—Si quitamos el hecho de que casi un perro me arranca la pierna…me fue muy bien. Digo, ¿Qué se podía esperar? Aunque sigo pensando igual que Blaine—la rubia la miro confundida—creo que esta actividad debería ser realizada de manera ciudadana por todos los habitantes de Lima y no solo por los alumnos de último año que necesitan el 40% de la calificación para pasar Ecología.

-Si, bueno, es algo que esta fuera de nuestras manos—Rachel solo rodo los ojos

-¿Quieres tomar algo?—la chica negó.

-Estoy bien, Quinn. Solo vine a ver como estabas, me preocupe mucho—termino con un leve sonrojo en su cara.

-Me da gusto que te preocupes por mi—se sincero la rubia

-Puck y los demás vendrán después de que le den cuentas a Figgins por que se fueron a casa de David en lugar de recolectar basura—una fuerte risa inundo la habitación de la rubia

-No, ¿incluso Blaine?—la chica asintió

-Se están llevando a mi querido hermano al lado obscuro—Quinn sonrió—pero todo estará por cambiar, de eso estoy segura.

-¡Huy!—bromeo Quinn—en ocasiones es bueno dejarse llevar por los demás, sin pensar en las consecuencias de los actos que hacemos.

-Pero si te dejas llevar y haces aquellas cosas, tarde o temprano, las consecuencias tendrás que afrontarlas y si en lugar de dar la cara por ellas, las escondes a bases de mentiras, la consecuencia pudiera convertirse en una mayor

Quinn alzo los hombros—tienes que vivir como si este día fuera el último

-Ya…mira, uno vive y hace con uno lo que quiere, hay personas que se dejan llevar por su instinto y por lo que sus sentidos les dicte, como tu por ejemplo—Quinn sonrió—sin embargo hay personas que piensan mucho las cosas antes de hacerlas y cuando se dejan llevar por sus instintos, tarde o temprano se van a arrepentir por haber actuado por impulso.

A ese momento y al termino de su mini discurso, los ojos marrones de Rachel se posaron sobre los avellana de la rubia. La mirada intensa de Rachel se podía sentir en Quinn y esta la sentía…sentía la mirada llena de palabras que no dejaba salir Rachel, sentía la mirada tan diferente a muchas ocasiones en aquel mes.

Y aquellas palabras de Rachel golpearon intuitivamente la mente de Quinn… ¿acaso había sido una indirecta-directa? No sabía el porqué de aquellas palabras. Y si Rachel se había arrepentido.

Lo que Quinn no sabía era que por la mente de Rachel vagaban miles de cosas en aquellos momentos…entre más tiempo pasaba con la rubia, sus sentimientos por esta crecían un poco más y esto sin que Quinn estuviera al tanto. Para la rubia, Rachel solo era la chica con la cual pretendía mantener una relación, una que no existía, al menos para Rachel.

Quinn había sido clara, _No quiero una relación, solo quiero descifrar que en lo que siento por ti_, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo más le iba costar a Quinn descifrar que era lo que sentía por ella? ¿Cuánto tiempo más? La verdad y hasta ese punto, Rachel no quería saber cuanto tiempo más, solo quería que la rubia le hablara con la verdad…por que a esos momentos, Rachel no podía seguir con aquello.

-¿En verdad te encuentras bien?—la voz de Quinn saco a Rachel completamente de sus pensamientos.

-Si, creo que es solo algún efecto de insolación que tengo, es todo—sonó contundente

-¿Quieres un vaso con agua o una pastilla?—preocupada Quinn, se sentó en la cámara recargando su espalda en el respaldo de su cama, desviando su vista hasta donde Rachel se encontraba.

-No, ya se me pasara—le respondió la chica.

-Bien—dijo no muy convencida—Hoy no me saludaste—aquel comentario tomo por sorpresa a la morocha. Sonrió débilmente y lentamente se acercó hasta la cama de Quinn, donde suavemente posaría sus labios sobre la mejilla de la rubia, sin embargo, aquello no fue posible por que Quinn tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la chica y beso sus labios tiernamente.

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron por completo ante aquel acto, pero de pronto, y al ver los ojos de Quinn cerrados, ella hizo lo mismo y se dejo llevar por la armonía hermosa que salía de sus labios al moverlos a la par con los de Quinn.

Aquel beso se sentía completamente diferente a los que se habían dado en aquel mes. Muy diferente al primero que se dieron cuando apenas se habían conocido, muy diferente al que se dieron en aquella fiesta y sobre todo, muy diferente al que se habían dado en aquella tienda de campaña…los besos de Quinn eran sumamente suaves y desprendían un sabor simplemente exquisito, una mezcla entre menta y alcohol, era algo extraño ya que Quinn no había ingerido alcohol en aquel día, sin embargo, el sabor allí estaba, descomponiendo los sentidos de Rachel una vez más.

Solo unos minutos duro el beso, el cual termino con una Rachel mucho más relajada y más segura, dando fin al beso mordiendo levemente el labio bajo de Quinn y manteniéndolo en sus dientes en el intento.

-Wow—fue lo único que logro decir Quinn cuando el beso había llegado a su final—uno de los mejores besos que he tenido en mi vida.

Rachel se sonrojo—No exageres

-No lo hago—fue honesta

-Como sea

Estuvieron platicando unos minutos más hasta que Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Puck y Blaine hicieron acto de presencia. Todos preguntaban a la rubia como estaba, todos estaban preocupados, incluso pudo ver como los ojos de Santana se volvía vidriosos al ver a la rubia en su cama con su pie vendado. Quinn hizo que Raquel subiera a su recamara una bandeja llena de bocadillos y bebidas para sus amigos y esta vez, Rachel accedió a tomar el vaso con gaseosa, por nada del mundo comería un emparedado de jamón de res.

Rachel miraba atentamente cada acción de Quinn y le parecía imposible como una chica tan dulce como ella, podía ser tan despiadada en ocasiones… ¿Cómo es que algo así podía pasar? Aunque debía darle algo de crédito, desde hacía casi un mes, los granizados en la cara del resto de los estudiantes de la escuela, había bajado increíblemente, aunque los apodos y sobrenombres, seguían siendo una de las armas de Quinn Fabray para joderle todo un día a varios de los estudiantes de aquella escuela.

-Creo que es tiempo de que me vaya—anunció Rachel mientras se ponía de pie

-¿Tan pronto?—pregunto Puck

-Yo tengo más tiempo con ella. Si tan solo hubieran hecho lo que se les dijo en lugar de irse de vagos con David, hubieran estado el mismo tiempo que yo estuve—los chicos rodaron los ojos excepto Blaine.

-¡Hay ya Berry! Ya ni mi mamá se pone tan histérica como tu—la diva elevo una ceja

-Bueno, tal vez es por eso que eres como eres—Santana solo la miro y sonrió

-Ya…puede que tengas algo de razón

-Mejórate Quinn, espero que el lunes ya estés en la escuela—le dijo Blaine mientras besaba la mejilla de su amiga

-Por supuesto que allí estaré—Rachel se acercó hasta la rubia y beso su mejilla delicadamente.

-Cuídate Quinn…Nos vemos luego chicos—sin decir nada más salió de la casa de la rubia a la par de su hermano con más de mil cuestionamientos en su cabeza.

* * *

VIERNES AL FIN

Desde un clima lluvioso, nublado y perfectamente fresco, les dejo el nuevo capítulo. La verdad no iba a actualizar por que me iba a ir de viaje pero todo se fue para abajo a última ahora y aquí me tienen.

Capítulo corto, lo se, pero esperemos haber que pasa el lunes.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA BUENA VIBRA DE LOS RW, FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS. NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA AGRADECER. **

Buen fin de semana y nos vemos el lunes (:


	18. Take a Bow

Capítulo 18

Take a Bow

Quinn Fabray simplemente se merecía un jodido Oscar a la "Mejor Mentirosa del Año". Había estado con Alex en todo lo que va del mes, un mes en donde se había propuesto a "descifrar" lo que sentía por Rachel, sin embargo, eso no había pasado. En todo le mes lo que hizo fue acostarse con Alex, mientras se besaba con Rachel, para después terminar en la cama de alguna de sus tantas conquistas. Y hombre que las tenía, Quinn era tan buena con las palabras que de grande y si seguía los pasos de su abuelo, Mark Jackson, el padre de su madre, sería un político tan jodidamente bueno, de esos que te dan un discurso de una hora donde te prometen sacarte de pobre y hacer del país un lugar mejor pero que al final, todo su discurso son solo sartas de mentiras.

Y lo mejor era que ni Rachel ni Alex sabían de la existencia de la una y la otra…o al menos eso era lo que Quinn pensaba. Por supuesto que las dos chicas se conocían, no obstante, no sabían que aparte de compartir mesa en la cafetería de la escuela también compartían chica.

Pero es que todo aquello era imposible de ignorar, Quinn era una amante de la belleza femenina y cuando una chica se le ponía en frente de ella, no podía evitar el que su lado "salvaje" se saliera de ella y no actuara con la cabeza, si no con su sentido entre sus piernas. Era algo con lo que Santana siempre la molestaba…la latina chica siempre le decía a Quinn que era como un chico y que solo pensaba con su _pene_ pero en el caso de Quinn, bueno, era con su sexo femenino, dado que ella era una chica y no un chico y por tal razón, su falta de pene era razonable.

Sin embargo esto no detenía a Santana se sus comentarios y los seguía haciendo y por mucho que Quinn odiara aceptarlo, Santana López tenía razón. Cuando de chicas se trababa ella no pensaba con la cabeza si no actuaba conforme lo que su entrepierna le dictara. No era algo de lo que estuviera orgullosa, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? En el mundo había un montón de mujeres para solo atarse a una sola.

Y fue allí cuando aquel pensamiento le pego como una esposa enojada a su marido después de que el hombre llegase a las 6 de la mañana más borracho que Lindsay Lohan después de su DUI y con más lápiz labial en su camisa que en maldito estilista gay en pleno desfile de modas.

Por más que se sintiera atraída hacia Rache de manera sentimental y física, ella seguiría siendo Quinn Fabray, una total jugadora, una chica que no se enamoraba y no tenía relaciones monógamas. Ella no era de una sola chica y no era justo hacerle creer a Rachel algo que sabía que no iba a poder mantener.

Por más que quisiera, Quinn tenía que tomar una decisión con respecto a una Rachel Berry

-¡Te ves del carajo, Quinn!—la rubia rodo los ojos al escuchar la voz de su latina amiga— ¿estas bien?—Pero Quinn no contesto—ah ya se—la porrista la miro—Alexandra, la chica del C, rechazo uno de sus encuentros súper calientes en el ultimo baño diciendo que ya no era "su lugar"

-Santana, no estoy para su increíble ironía—y por primera vez, Santana se preocupo, la voz de Quinn no era la misma que utilizaba después de que ella terminara de decirle una que otra broma con respecto a su vida sexual y su encuentros con chicas en los baños de la institución escolar.

-¿Qué te pasa?—le pregunto más seria

-No sé que mierda pasa conmigo. Anoche estuve pensando y creo que no tiene caso seguir con…con cualquier cosa que tengo con Rachel—la latina asintió— ¿es todo lo que tienes que decir?

-¿Y que quieres que te diga, Q?

Quinn alzo sus hombros—pues no se, tal vez un: _No, no lo hagas Quinn. Ella te quiere, no la lastimes_—Y Santana sonrió

-No, la verdad no te voy a decir eso por que en lugar de ayudar a Rachel, la estas lastimando, Quinn. No sabes las ganas que me dan de golpearte en estos momentos

-¡¿Ahora que hice?!

-¡Ese es el puto problema, Quinn!—grito Santana—piensas que lo que haces esta bien y que no lastimas a nadie cuando no tienes ni puta idea del daño que estas haciendo.

-Santana…

-No, _Santana_ nada—la latina suspiro—estoy cansada de ver como Rachel cierra sus ojos cada vez que vamos al baño y escucha a las estúpidas de tus conquistas hablar de lo buena que eres besando o de lo maravillosa que eres en la cama. Estoy cansada de ver como Rachel rechaza todas las oportunidades que tiene para salir con chicos o chicas por que cree que ese algo que tiene contigo, puede incluso ser algo más. Estoy cansada por que me duele verla así, Quinn… Y si, tú eres mi amiga desde años y somos como hermanas, pero por lo mismo y por qué Rachel se gano una parte de mi corazón, te digo que juntes toda tu mierda, organices tu cabeza y hables con Rachel.

Por primera vez en su vida no tenia argumentos contra lo que Santana le había dicho, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que conocía a Santana, la rubia se había quedado sin fundamentos para poder defenderse.

No tenía ganas y razón para poder hablar en aquellos momentos, no después de escuchar atentamente cada una de las palabras que Santana le había dicho, y gritado, en aquel momento. Santana tenía razón, debía juntar toda su mierda y por una vez en su vida actuar con responsabilidad a la hora de sus actos. Y fue allí, justo allí cuando entendía aquellas palabras de Rachel:

"_Mira, uno vive y hace con uno lo que quiere, hay personas que se dejan llevar por su instinto y por lo que sus sentidos les dicte, sin embargo hay personas que piensan mucho las cosas antes de hacerlas y cuando se dejan llevar por sus instintos, tarde o temprano se van a arrepentir por haber actuado por impulso."_

Rachel estaba arrepentida de haber empezado algo con ella, la chica estaba arrepentida de todo ¿y como culparla? Después de todo lo que Santana le había dicho, se sentía peor que nada en el mundo, se sentía como uno de esos idiotas que salen en el programa de _Cheaters _los cuales engañan a sus esposas/novias con mujeres que en ocasiones, no valen la pena. Y eso pasaba por su mente, se sentía mal por que Rachel no se merecía aquello, Rachel se merecía más de lo que ella le podía ofrecer…ella no se merecía nada de cariño y amor por parte de Rachel.

-Tienes razón, Santana—hablo Quinn después de unos minutos—soy un asco de persona, ¿Cómo es que puedes ser mi amiga?

-No te pongas dramática Quinn_._ Todos cometemos errores y debemos aprender de ellos, pero tu…a ti parece encantarte encasillarte en tus malditos errores y no aprender de ellos. Eres mi amiga y te quiero, pero aquí, la que va a salir lastimada es Rachel y hasta que no sepas que hacer, te sugiero que te alejes de ella—sin decir una palabra más, Santana se alejó del lugar dejando a una Quinn bastante sorprendida.

Santana no era de las personas que defendía constantemente a la gente, en efecto, a la única persona que defendía de todo sin importar nada era a Brittany, pero verla allí, gritándole y haciéndola sentir como una mierda para defender a Rachel, la había dejado anonadada. Santana se interesaba por Rachel y por eso había hablado con ella, y para ese entonces, Quinn tenía que hacerle caso a Santana por que si Rachel terminaba con el corazón roto, ella terminaría con un par de huesos rotos por igual.

Paso su mano por su rubio y corto cabello y suspiro. Una parte de ella no quería terminar lo que tenía con Rachel, por que en ese tiempo de acostumbro a la chica incluso cuando no pasaron mucho tiempo juntas en aquel mes. Pero otra parte de ella le decía que tenía que escuchar a Santana, tenía que seguir los consejos de Santana ella lo sabía y la latina tenía razón, no podía continuar con algo que estaba estancado a causa de ella misma.

En ese tipo de situaciones era cuando más extrañaba ser una niña de cinco años, donde su única preocupación era colorear sin salirse de la rayita.

. . . .

-¿Qué te pasa Rachel?—pregunto Kurt al ver a Rachel con su cabeza entre sus brazos

-Nada—le dijo

-Ummm, a mi no me engañas—el rubia cenizo se levanto se su asiento y comenzó a caminar hasta la chica— ¿Qué pasa?

-Creo…creo que me estoy enamorando de Quinn—los ojos de Kurt se abrieron por completo y sin pensarlo actuó por impulso y abrazo a su amiga, quien al sentir los brazos de Kurt sobre su cuerpo comenzó a llorar como niña pequeña.

-Shhh, está bien, Rachel—la consoló sobándole la espalda cuidadosamente

-¿Bien? ¡Nada de esto está bien Kurt!—exclamo frustrada— ¿sabes que hace un mes de dijo que quería intentar algo para descifrar lo que sentía por mí?—el chico asintió

-Así como también sé que iniciaron una relación que no es relación y también sé que te duele cada vez que escuchas las cosas que las estúpidas de las demás chicas dicen de Quinn—y una vez más Rachel comenzó a llorar

-Actúe por impulso Kurt, y ahora me arrepiento de eso. Yo sabía que no tenía que involucrar sentimientos en esto con ella, pero es sumamente imposible cuando ella me dice todas esas palabras tan lindas.

-Lo se, linda. Lo se y no sabes que ganas de golpear a Quinn tengo en estos momentos—Rachel se apartó del pecho de su amigo y limpió sus lágrimas. Nadie la podía ver de esa manera, no a unos minutos de comenzar con el club Glee.

-Lo mejor será hablar con ella, terminar con todo, continuar como amigas y comenzar algo ya sea con Sam o Finn—dijo sin pensarlo mirando a los dos chicos a los cuales les sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Estas loca? No puedes utilizarlos para olvidarte de lo que sientes por mi hermana

Rachel suspiro—No jugare con ellos, si lo hiciera, estaría tomando el papel de tu hermana y yo no soy como ella—Kurt no pudo detener a Rachel y se quedo viendo como esta comenzaba a hablar animadamente con Sam y Finn a la par. Justo en ese momento Quinn entro y su gemelo vio como su mirada se posaba en Rachel y como el ceño de su gemela se fruncía al ver aquella escena…tal vez y solo tal vez los sentimientos sean mutuos, pensó el chico

. . . .

-Se supone que debes estar en Club Glee—la capitana de las porristas alzo su mirada para encontrarse con la dueña de aquella voz. Los ojos azules de Brittany se posaron en los verdes de Quinn y fue allí cuando la rubia alta supo que su amiga no estaba bien— ¿estas bien?—pregunto la rubia

-No, estoy hecha una mierda, mi cabeza es una mierda y yo soy una mierda—espeto frustrada

Brittany sonrió—creo que la palabra _mierda_ te gusta mucho—Quinn no dijo nada— ¿me quieres contar que te pasa?—pregunto un tono dulce y amable procediendo para sentarse a un lado de su amiga.

-No me pasa nada, solo que la realidad toco a mi puerta…

Brittany asintió—y esa realidad de casualidad tiene nombre y es Santana López, ¿no es así?

-Creo que nos conoces muy bien a ambas—la porrista más alta solo sonrió

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Santana?—Quinn suspiro. Nadie sabía acerca de ese "algo" que tenía con Rachel, pero tenía que juntar sus pensamientos en orden y por más que las palabras de Santana rondaran en su mente, tenía que tener una segunda opinión.

-Hace casi un mes, Rachel y yo tenemos un "algo" y bueno…

-Si, lo se. Son bastante discretas, al menos Rachel…sin embargo tú…Uff Quinn, no puedes ni disimular que te la quieres comer con la mirada—en ese instante, las mejillas de Quinn se tornaron rojas ante el comentario de la chica.

-Bueno, el punto es que, yo creí sentir algo por Rachel y lo siento, pero no importa cuantos sentimientos llegue a desenvolver en torno a ella, sé que saldrá lastimada…

-¿mas?—interrumpió la rubia obteniendo la mirada confusa de Quinn—no me veas así Quinn, ambas sabemos que tu solo quieres tener todo a la segura y con Rachel hiciste eso, por que tenías miedo a que ella se fuera de ti, ¿me equivoco?—pero la rubia no dijo nada—escucha Quinn, sé que detrás de esa chica "no me enamoro-me acuesto con quien yo quiera", esta la verdadera Quinn Fabray, la chica encantadora que puede enamorar a quien sea con palabras que en verdad salgan de su corazón y no solo para retener a alguien por el orgullo o el maldito afán de sentirte superior a los demás…a lo que quiero llegar es que, al seguir con esto, solo estas lastimando a Rachel por que a pesar de que quieras decir que tu también sales lastimada, sabes que no es así, que la que saldrá con el corazón roto es Rachel.

-Entonces ¿me estas diciendo que termine todo con ella?

Brittany la miro—Solo te estoy diciendo que Rachel no se merece el jodido juego que estas jugando. Puede que tu y tus demás "amigas" lo sepan, pero ella no y tu sabes que en cualquier juego donde no se saben las reglas, el nuevo termina perdiendo.

-Yo…

-No, no digas nada, al menos no a mí. Actúa antes de que todo se te salga de las manos, Quinn—sin decir alguna otra palabra, la bailarina se alejó del lugar dejando a Quinn con sus ideas sobre su mente.

Era muy raro todo aquello y más la platica con Brittany. Eran muy raras las ocasiones en las que su amiga rubia utilizaba su lado razonable y serio. Siempre supo que Brittany actuaba como niña de cinco años por que era simplemente como ella era, pero bajo esa imagen _estúpida_ que muchos habían creado de la chica, existía una Brittany llena de sabiduría y con conocimientos inexplicables.

Por más que trataba de anclar el asunto, su barco se iba a la deriva, sabía que tenía que tomar la indicación correcta, y que las indicaciones de Brittany y Santana eran las correctas pero una parte de ella quería olvidarse de todo y seguir adelante con aquello que tenía con Rachel, pero por otra parte tenía que dejar de ser egoísta y por primera vez pensar en otra persona además de ella misma.

Rachel no se merecía aquello, ella era una chica increíble, llena de vibra y buenos sentimientos, Rachel era capaz de quitarse el bocado de la boca para dárselo a alguien que lo necesitara más que ella…aquella chica era la chica perfecta, pero tanta perfección afectaba a Quinn, para ella, siempre había sido ella, nadie más. Si tú desarrollabas sentimientos por ella, querías ser su amiga o simplemente querías ir a la cama con ella, eras toda tu, toda tu responsabilidad, y ella se deslindaba de cualquier cosa que tú pidieras sentir hacia ella, pero con Rachel…con ella era distinto, con ella sabía que no podía darse el lujo de poner en practica aquello.

Rachel no se lo merecía

Suspiro pesadamente y miro su reloj de muñequera, las 15:00 hrs. Marcaba el reloj, se había perdido la clase del Sr. Shue, había perdido la oportunidad de escuchar la voz impresionante de Rachel, había perdido su libreta de historia, sin embargo, lo que más le importaba….era lo que estaba a punto de perder.

Camino y sus pasos eran largos, se monto en su coche y salió disparada a su casa. Tenía que preparase psicológica y moralmente para lo que estaba a apunto de hacer aquella tarde….

. . .

Tenía más de 10 minutos afuera de la casa de Rachel, su corazón latía incontrolablemente y sabía que algún momento, aquel órgano saldría por algún orificio de su cuerpo. En su mente repetía todo lo que había ensayado, después de todo, había sido una completa idiota con Rachel y si algo iba a pasar, tenía que pasar de la mejor manera posible.

Nunca había estado tan nerviosa, ni siquiera cuando perdió su virginidad. Pero aquel momento, y aunque nunca fueron una pareja oficial, dolía sin saber porque…o tal vez sabía el por qué, más no quería aceptarlo.

Tomo todo el valor posible después de regañarse a si misma, afirmando que ella era una Fabray y que los Fabray podían ser todo menos unos cobardes. Arreglo su cabello y salió del automóvil, camino hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa de Rachel y levanto su mano izquierda para oprimir el timbre. Solo bastaron unos segundos para que una de las empleadas domesticas abriera la puerta dejando pasar a la rubia.

El solo hecho de entrar a la casa de Rachel la hacia sentir bien, como en casa, como cuando iba de pequeña a casa de su abuela Mary, la madre de su mamá, y esta la esperaba con los brazos abiertos para después tomarla de la mano y así las dos mujeres caminaban hasta la cocina, donde Mary, tendía en una bandeja de color rosa llena de galletas de vainilla con chispas de chocolate que eran las favoritas de su pequeña _pajarita_, como le decía su abuela.

Espero apenas unos minutos cuando de las escaleras bajaba uno de los padres de Rachel. Se tensó al ver que el hombre era Hiram, alguna vez Rachel le había comentado que su padre Hiram, era un hombre serio y recto que nunca se fijaba a quien lastimaba con tal de proteger a su familia. Aquel recuerdo no logro tranquilizarla, es más, hasta más nerviosa la puso incluso más al ver como el hombre de las gafas se acercaba hasta quejar justo enfrente de ella.

-Buenas tardes, Sr. Berry—saludo cortésmente la rubia. El hombre asintió y elevo su mano

-Buenas tardes, ¿Quinn?—la chica asintió tomando la mano y agitándola de arriba a bajo

-Si, Quinn Fabray—Hiram asintió y le indico a Quinn te lo siguiera hasta la sala. Acto el cual la chica iba a declinar inmediatamente pero en verdad Hiram le daba algo de miedo, por lo que acepto.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte, Quinn?—la chica jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente ante la mirada bastante penetrante de aquel hombre

-En realidad, yo vine a hablar con Rachel—se sincero

Hiram asintió—Rachel no se encuentra bien, sin embargo, le hare saber que estas aquí y de ella dependerá si quiere verte o no—le dijo de manera amable pero a la vez con ese tono serio.

Hiram no espero respuesta de Quinn, si no que comenzó a caminar hasta volver a subir las escaleras que daban lugar a las recamaras de los gemelos Berry. Quinn quiso tranquilizarse un poco ahora que el padre de Rachel se había marchado, sin embargo aquello no duro mucho dado que Hiram volvía a hacer acto de presencia en la sala de estar.

-Dijo que podías pasar, pero que la esperaras unos minutos—le dijo

Quinn solo asintió

-¿Cómo están tus padres?—pregunto Hiram al beber un sorbo de su copa

-Muy bien. Gracias por preguntar—Hiram sonrió—el Sr. LeRoy ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-De maravilla, creo que el y tu madre están organizando una cena o algo por el estilo—la rubia asintió

-Si, algo comento mi madre a Rachel el viernes pasado—la presencia de una de las chicas se servició interrumpió la plática entre los dos, avisando que Rachel estaba lista para recibir a Quinn.

-Creo que nos veremos después, Quinn. Saluda a tus padres de mi parte—la chica asintió y en compañía de la chica de servició comenzó a caminar hasta la habitación de Rachel. Una vez más sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear ¿Por qué era todo tan complicado? Su corazón comenzaba a latir como loco y sus manos habían comenzado a sudar.

-Hey—saludo a Rachel una vez que ya estaba dentro de la habitación de la chica. La rubia no pudo apreciar cuan hermosa se miraba esa tarde Rachel, con unos pantalones boyfriend, un jersey color beige, su cabello largo y castaño esparcido por toda su espalda y un sencillo y natural maquillaje.

-Hola—aquel saludo fue algo frio comparado a los saludos que se había acostumbrado de Rachel.

-¿Cómo estas?—pregunto cuando Rachel le había hecho señas de que tomara asiento

-Muy bien—unos minutos de silenció pasaron, ninguna de las dos decía nada. Quinn jugaba con sus manos a causa del nerviosismo y Rachel simplemente la miraba con esos ojos marrones hermosos.

-Yo….

Rachel la interrumpió— ¿a que has venido, Quinn?

-Eso…bueno…yo—y después de una pausa, algo le llego a su mente— ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que tu y Sam o Finn comiencen una relación?—Rachel la miro incrédula y con mirada confundida

-¿A que viene tu pregunta, Quinn?—la rubia paso sus manos por su pelo y poso su mirada en Rachel

-Solo contesta

-No lo se, Quinn. Finn es buen chico y en verdad me gusta sin embargo esta Sam, con el tengo más confianza y más todo, así que no se, la verdad.

Quinn apretó los labios—pero hay una posibilidad

-Escucha Quinn, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con respecto a mi vida sentimental es muy mi asunto, así que no sé a que se deban tus preguntas—y Quinn sabía que era el momento de comenzar a hablar y decir todo lo que había practicado por más de dos horas al espejo.

-Se deben a que creo que tu mereces algo mejor que esto que te estoy dando—los ojos marrones se posaron en Quinn, quien tenía su cabeza adherida al suelo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchas Rachel—le dijo mirándola—yo no he hecho más que lastimarte en este mes y hasta ahora me he dado cuenta. Si, puede que siga sintiendo algo por ti, más sin embargo no puedo obligarte a seguir algo que no va a dar para más.

Miro a Rachel detenidamente por primera vez, los ojos de la chica se volvían algo brillosos, lo que menos quería en esos momentos era que Rachel llorara, por que si lo hacía, ella no iba a soportarlo, en verdad que no lo iba a poder.

-Tu a mi no me lastimaste Quinn—la chica la miro—digo, después de todo, yo sabía que esto no iba a dar para más—sonrió—por lo mismo supe que no tenía que poner mi corazón o sentimientos en eso. Tu solo querías mi ayuda y las dos sabíamos que esto solo duraría hasta que tu descifraras que era lo que sentías por mí…al parecer lo has hecho y yo estoy feliz por ti. Ahora puedes seguir con tu vida, cosa con la cual nunca tuviste problema y yo seguiré con la mía.

Quinn apretaba sus puños fuertemente, tanto que de esta manera sus nudillos comenzaban a tornarse blancos por la presión. Aquellas palabras le estaban haciendo daño, un daño que no se había esperado, un dolor que no quería sentir pero que sin embargo y después de escuchar aquellas palabras, estaba sintiendo.

-Si, aunque pensé que lo que teníamos era una relación linda

Rachel sonrió—vamos Quinn, ni tu misma podías ponerle un nombre a lo que teníamos, así que no le pongas la etiqueta de relación, dado que lo que tuvimos nunca lo fue.

-Ya…pues de tus errores aprendes ¿no?

-Por supuesto, y creo que tu y yo, aprendimos de este una muy buena lección

Quinn la miro—yo no estaba hablando de esto como un error, si no del que yo cometí—Rachel alzo los hombros.

-No es algo que yo hice, Quinn. Si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer, pero no te preocupes, todo bien. Seremos amigas y podrás contarme lo que sea así como yo la hare contigo.

Aquella actitud de Rachel no eran Rachel, era como si Santana hubiera tomado control del cuerpo de Rachel…aquellas palabras, las miradas, la voz, la actitud, todo se había quedado en Quinn, se sentía tan humillada y tonta ahora parada en la puerta de la casa de Rachel después de haber abandonado su habitación…en verdad que se merecía un maldito premio a la mejor mentirosa…como era posible que se mintiera a si misma tan bien.

* * *

Buen lunes

Inició de semana y DIOS! Con el estrés al máximo.

Solo voy a decir una cosa: GRACIAS BRITTANY(:

Ame a Britt en este capítulo, espero que les guste. Y una vez más, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA BUENA ONDA DE LOS RW Y LAS ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS, EN VERDAD.

Pues nada, que espero y les guste y DIOS AMEN A BRITT COMO YO(:


	19. Impossible

Capítulo 19

Impossible

Hay personas que son imposibles, hay personas con las cuales es imposible entablar una conversación, con las que te es imposible mantener la mirada, la sonrisa incluso mantener la simple estadía en un lugar con la misma persona, pero hay personas con las cuales es imposible actuar como personas cuando estas solo se comportar como animales.

A este punto de la conversación, Rachel Berry sabía que continuar aquella conversación con Quinn Fabray sería imposible y por qué era imposible odiaba a aquella chica.

Había tratado de actuar normal con ella después de que hace una semana todo había quedado como una simple amistad…pero normal era la palabra menos acertada para aquellos momentos. Se sentía la tensión entre las dos chicas, se podía ver que las dos no estaban cómodas la una con la otra y por mucha que quisieran disimularlo, simplemente no podían.

Aquello le parecía tan familiar a Rachel, tan familiar como un deja vu. Su mente comenzó a vagar, haciéndole recordar el evento que se le hacía tan familiar en aquellos momentos. Su cabeza comenzó un viaje al pasado, a tres años atrás cuando apenas tenía 14 años y comenzaba con su segunda obra puesta en escena después de haber estado dos años en _Les Miserables._

Había comenzado desde muy temprano su ensayo puesto que dentro de dos semanas, haría su debut en una obra original de Broadway llamada "La energía del amor" en donde interpretaría a una chica de 14 años la cual lograba enamorarse de un chico mayor que ella durante la edad media. El guion de la obra era simplemente exquisito y nuevo, contaba con amor, odio, traición, venganza pero sobre todo contaba con la participación de un actor y cantante muy famoso en Hollywood. Aquel actor sería nada más que Nick Betancourt. El chico era, bueno, como toda súper estrella, un chico bastante guapo pero sin perder la inocencia en su cara.

Las semanas habían pasado para Rachel de manera surreal, dado que entre ella y el chico, había comenzado a crecer algo un poco más que amistad. Aquello fue bizarro, aquel chico era el sueño de todas las chicas entre los 13 y 18 años y sin embargo, allí estaba ella con el caminando sobre Central Park mientras miraban a los artistas callejeros dar lo mejor de si.

No era una relación formal, aquello simplemente paso.

Pero así como paso, también termino. Justo a dos días antes del estreno de la obra, los chicos decidieron no seguir con aquello ¿para que? Se plantearon aquella pregunta los dos jóvenes. Si bien, Nick se iría después de que su contrato terminase al igual que Rachel y los dos no podrían seguir con aquello que tenían dado que el regresaría a Los Ángeles y Rachel se quedaría allí en Nueva York.

Aquellos tres meses fueron jodidamente incomodos para Rachel. La chica trataba de ser amable y actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, pero Nick actuaba simplemente raro, tirando indirectas a Rachel después de que aquello que tenían fue roto por acuerdo mutuo. Rachel por supuesto que no le seguía el juego al chico hasta que 6 meses después y cansada de todo, supo que ser amable y actuar como si nada con el chico sería imposible por que lo que cuando su contrato por seis meses termino, Rachel decidió no reanudarlo y así terminando con el chico por completo y con aquella obra.

Y aquella acción le recordaba tanto a como estaba en esos momentos con Quinn. La chica tratando de ser la misma pero siempre tirando indirectas a Rachel, las cuales esta respondía con una sonrisa forzada y apretando los labios ante el comportamiento de la rubia. Sin embargo sabía que allí no había contrato y no muy fácilmente se iba a poder librar de los comentarios y acciones de su rubia "amiga".

-Basta, basta, basta—grito Santana—estas siendo una apeste Quinn—la rubia solo sonrió y alzo los hombros.

-Oh vamos Santy—le dijo en voz melosa—solo estoy siendo yo misma

Santana rodo los ojos—Pues déjame decirte que estas siendo más imbécil que se costumbre—Sin decir una cosa más Santana se levanto del lugar donde estaba sentada y comenzó a caminar lejos de la chica rubia.

Era un sábado por la tarde y todos los chicos del club habían decidido hacer una pequeña fiesta en casa de Sam dado a la celebración de haber quedado en primer lugar en las regionales. Rachel junto con el resto de los chicos estaban completamente anonadados al haber vencido al coro de la escuela para puros chicos, _The Warbles._

Aquel coro era uno de los mejores de Lima, eso sin contar a _Vocal Adrenaline_, pero aquel coro quedaría para otros días, dado que en las siguientes competencias, ambos coros se verían las caras.

Habían tenido un día bastante ajetreado y todo por las regionales y si a eso le sumaban la brillante ironía que Quinn ponía en cada palabra que decía, su día había sido bastante pesado. Lo primero en lo que la rubia porrista no había estado de acuerdo y eso ya desde hacia días, había sido en la repartición de canciones, donde en lugar de Blaine ahora Rachel cantaría con Sam, cosa a la cual la chica se había negado argumentando que Sam era un novato en comparación con Blaine; el segundo desacuerdo fue con los vestuarios, donde en lugar de vestidos dorados con detalles negros, ella quería vestidos negros con detalles dorados, para después también negarse con la mínima participación de ella en la canción grupal.

A ese punto del día, la cabeza de Rachel estaba por estallar entre aguantar los gritos de Santana peleando con Quinn, los gritos de Puck peleando animadamente con Sam y Mike y las risas bastante ruidosas de Mercedes que reía con cada ocurrencia de Finn y Blaine y para que su día estuviera "mejor" tenía que agregarle el hecho de las indirectas y el sarcasmo de Quinn en casa cosa que Rachel decía.

Pero había sobrevivido a todo y ahora lo que tenía que hacer era mover su cuerpo lejos de Quinn para poder relajarse un poco y olvidarse de que Quinn estaba actuando como una idiota en segundo grado. Tomo impulso y sin decir una sola palabra camino hasta llegar donde Santana ya estaba. La cantante suspiro y se sentó a un lado de la latina.

-¿Estas bien?—Santana miro a Rachel y apretó la boca para después alzar sus hombros

-Estoy algo irritada por el comportamiento estúpido de Quinn, es todo.

Rachel asintió—esta actuando demasiado extraño y más conmigo…y no tengo idea alguna del por que…quiero decir, ambas tomamos la decisión de terminar algo que no tenía futuro.

-Hay que hablar de eso, Rachel—la miro—no, conmigo no tienes que fingir que no involucraste sentimientos en eso que ustedes dos tenían…y si, lo sabía.

-Yo….

-Pero así como se de lo que tenían, también fui la que hablo con Quinn para que juntara su mierda—Rachel la miro confundida—tu serás una muy buena actriz Rachel, después de todo eres una estrella de Broadway y lo que quieras, pero sé que cada vez que alguna idiota hablaba de la idiota de Quinn a ti te dolía así como sé que si Quinn no terminaba esto, tus sentimientos se volverían más profundos y el golpe sería más doloroso.

Rachel se quedo sería ante las palabras de Santana

-Tal vez debí cerrar mi boca, tal vez debí dejar que tu y ella hicieran lo que quisieran, sin embargo yo no podía verte casi llorar por todo lo que escuchabas de Quinn.

-Santana—la latina la miro—gracias, si tu no hubieras hablado con ella, yo creo que eso que teníamos seguiría así como esto que siento por ella.

-Ella es buena Rachel…solo que es bastante idiota

Rachel sonrió—Lo se, sé que lo es. Pero como tú dices, si esperaba un poco más, todo iba a ser un poco peor de lo que es ya.

Santana solo asintió y de la nada, un ruido las hizo volver a la realidad. Ambas suspiraron pesadamente al ver que Quinn se acercaba a ellas con un vaso entre sus manos, seguramente dentro del vaso había un gran contenido de bebida alcohólica.

-¡Se están perdiendo la fiesta!—grito la rubia cuando llego a las dos chicas—oh…no quería interrumpir nada—dijo acercándose más a las dos—mira Santana que Brittany no se merece esto.

Santana al escuchar eso, se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a caminar bastante enojada hasta Quinn. Cuando llego hasta la chica, la tomo de la solapa de la chaqueta negra de cuero que llevaba puesta y la acerco a su cuerpo quedando cara a cara pudiendo sentir las dos chicas sus respiraciones.

-¡Ni se te ocurra Fabray!—le dijo en modo serio y enojado—que yo no soy como tu—y sin decir una palabra más soltó a Quinn de su agarre y comenzó a caminar. Sabía que quedarse en aquel lugar solo provocaría más problemas de los que ya había.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa Quinn?!—le grito Rachel al ver a la rubia que sonreía egocéntricamente al ver como su amiga caminaba hasta llegar a la barra.

-No me pasa nada Rachel—le dijo con una sonrisa—estoy perfecta, como siempre

Rachel negó con la cabeza—Si, se me olvida que desde hace unos días volviste a ser la misma estúpida egocéntrica que conocí

-¡Aush!—fingió dolor en su voz—esas palabras duelen y más viniendo de ti….no espera, no hay palabras que duelan más como las que dijiste hace unos días.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-¡De todo Rachel!—Quinn arrojo al suelo su vaso y tomo su cabeza con ambas manos—cada una de tus palabras siguen reproduciéndose en mi mente como una maldita maquita reproductora. Eso de que: yo nunca puse sentimientos y que todo esto había sido un error.

Rachel sonrió irónicamente— ¿Cómo es posible que me reclames algo que tu misma orillaste al fracaso?—Quinn la miro—oh vamos Quinn, todo ese discurso de yo quiero saber que es lo que siento por ti era una total farsa—los ojos verdes de la rubia se posaron en Rachel—siempre tuviste presente todo lo que pasaba, estabas conmigo unos momentos para después al cerrar la puerta de mi habitación te fueras a acostar con Alex—al termino de la oración la mirada de Quinn se abrió por completo y su cara se torno de sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas la tonta Quinn, podrás engañar a muchas chicas…tal vez a todas, menos a mí—y sin esperar respuesta alguna, Rachel abandono el lugar dejando a Quinn completamente sola.

Rachel estaba por demás enojada después de todo ¿Quién era Quinn Fabray para reprocharle de sus palabras? Nadie, absolutamente nadie después de haber jugado con ella de aquella manera tan patética y ruin.

Llego hasta donde estaba Blaine junto con Sam y Finn. Su hermano la miro y esta solo le sonrió fingidamente, fue allí donde su gemelo se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con su hermana. Camino hasta ella y le dio un vaso de jugo de naranja, la chica agradeció el gesto y tomo un trago de la bebida y suspiro. Estaba en un convivio y por demás enojada que estuviera, tenía que poner una buena cara…no todos los días se ganaban unas regionales.

-¿Estás bien?—pregunta Sam a Rachel

Esta sonríe

-Por supuesto, ganamos las regionales—exclamo con alegría fingida logrando engañar al rubio más no a su hermano.

-Rachel—le halo Tina

-¿Qué pasa, Tina?—la asiática le hizo señas para que se alejaran de los tres chicos

-Kurt me mando a buscarte…Quinn esta perdida, completamente borracha y no hay alguien que la pueda tranquilizar—Rachel la miro

-¿Y por qué Kurt me llamaría a mí?—Tina suspiro y miro los ojos marrones de su amiga

-Por que Quinn no deja de pronunciar tu nombre

Rachel miro a Tina y está solo alzo sus hombros. Suspiro pesadamente y le dijo a la chica que la llevara hasta donde los gemelos Fabray se encontraban, caminaron por la vereda de la casa de Sam hasta llegar al jardín trasero de la misma casa. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver como Quinn se encontraba acostada en uno de los respaldos playeros que se encontraban alrededor de la piscina de la casa.

-Gracias al cielo que la encontraste, Tina—exclamo Kurt

-¿Qué pasa Kurt?—el chico se separo un poco de su hermana y sin perderla de vista comenzó a caminar hasta Rachel, quien estaba solo a unos metros lejos de la chica rubia.

-Esta alcoholizada a morir, incluso más desde sus _Súper dulces 16_—Tina rio ante la ocurrencia del chico.

-Ya…pero por que me habla a mí y no a Santana o a Brittany o incluso a Puck.

-Odia a Santana o eso le entendí y Puck—el rubio cenizo suspiro—él debe de estar bastante entretenido con la chica del servicio de la casa de Sam…pero el punto es que, no dejaba de gritar tu nombre como loca, tanto que casi tuve que golpearla.

-Deberías hacer algo Rachel—escucho que dijo Tina—en verdad se ve mal

-_Rachel Berry_—escucharon los tres que Quinn comenzaba a murmurar

-¡Vamos, ayúdame a llevarla a mi carro y tu Tina, dile a Blaine que lo necesito urgentemente!—susurro la morocha. Kurt tomo a su hermana por la cintura mientras y Rachel imitaba la acción, ambos con trabajo y llevaron la chica hasta el automóvil de los gemelos Berry. Minutos después, Blaine junto con Tina hacían su aparición.

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunto asustado el chico

-Nada, solo que se le pasaron las copas. Necesito las lleves del auto para llevarla. Voy la dejo en su casa y me regreso ¿ok?—Blaine asintió—Kurt, necesito las llaves de tu casa—el chico revisa en su "bolsa para hombres" y le da las llaves a la chica— ¿tus padres no están, verdad?

-No, llegaran tarde, tenían una cena de negocios—Rachel asintió

-No tardo ¿ok?—Los tres asintieron y Rachel se adentro en su automóvil y a paso lento arranco el auto partiendo de la casa de Sam con destino a la casa Fabray.

Rachel conducía pacíficamente mientras que en la radio sonaba _Imagine_ de John Lennon. Sonrió sin proponérselo, aquella canción era su canción favorita de todos los tiempos, claro después de todas las canciones de Bárbara. Desvió su mirada hasta la parte de atrás, cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo, y miro el semblante de Quinn…se miraba tan indefensa y tan _ella_, tan inocente que parecía una pequeña de cinco años.

¿Cómo era posible que una chica que lucía de esa manera fuera así como lo era Quinn?

Como Santana había dicho, ella no era mala, por supuesto que Quinn no era mala, solo que necesitaba orientación, necesitaba que Quinn se dejara llevar por lo que su corazón dictara y no por lo que sus sentimientos pasionales con respecto a sexo se trataran. Si otras hubieran sido sus posturas tal vez y solo tal vez…las cosas hubieran funcionado.

Rachel estaciono su automóvil y con sumo cuidado tomo a Quinn de la cintura y paso uno de los brazos de la chica y lo puso alrededor de su cuello y se dispuso a llevar a Quinn hasta su casa. Trabajosamente y tratando de que la rubia se mantuviera de pie, caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa y Rachel puso la llave de la casa en la cerradura para que ambas chicas entraran procurando no hacer ruido alguno.

Lo más trabajoso de que Quinn estuviera más borracha que nada fue cuando intentaron subir las escaleras. Estuvieron a punto de caerse las dos desde la mitad de las escaleras por culpa del mal equilibrio de Rachel y del estado alcoholizado de Quinn. Pero sin algún otro inconveniente, las dos llegaron sanas hasta la habitación de rubia.

Rachel sentó a la rubia en la cama sin éxito alguno, dado que a los segundos, Quinn había caído quedando completamente acostada en la cama. La diva negó y se dispuso a buscar algo de ropa cómoda para que la chica durmiera bien. Un short y una playera fue lo que encontró en uno de los cajones de la porrista y camino hasta donde esta estaba. Suspiro al ver que desvestir a la chica no sería un trabajo sencillo.

Puso a la chica boca arriba, dado que había quedado boca a bajo. Un quejido salió de los labios de la porrista. Lo primero que hizo Rachel fue despojarla de la chaqueta de cuero que portaba la rubia para dejarla solo en la camisa negra con detalles en rojo que traía. Quito también la camisa dejando ahora a la chica en puro brassier, las pupilas de Rachel se dilataron y sacudió su cabeza y puso la blusa de resaque que traía en sus manos.

-_Rachel…_

La voz de Quinn sonaba gruesa y por alguna extraña razón, extremadamente sexy. Acercó sus manos hasta el cinturón de que Quinn traía y comenzó a desabrocharlo con sumo cuidado, cuando logro quitarlo del pantalón para seguir con el desprendimiento del pantalón. Las manos de Rachel temblaban ante el nerviosismo en el que se veía involucrada, pero trato que sus nerviosos desaparecieran y siguiera con su acción logrando dejar a la chica solo en ese culotte que traía la rubia. Sin algún esfuerzo alguno, puso el short y acomodo perfectamente bien en la cama a la rubia abrigándola y sonriendo satisfecha al ver el semblante sereno de Quinn.

-Listo—susurro

-Si, te aprovechaste de que estaba borracha para verme casi desnuda, pero ya lo verás Rachel, ya llegara el día en el que yo lo haga y cuando eso pase, no se si podré reaccionar de la misma manera en la que tu lo hiciste—dijo a duras penas Quinn para después quedarse profundamente dormida.

Rachel no dijo nada, simplemente se limito a mirar a la chica quien seguía dormida después de aquel arrebato de sinceridad por parte de ella. Camino sobre sus pasos y antes de salir por completo de la habitación de Quinn la miro…

-Eres imposible, Quinn Fabray—susurro para salir por completo de la habitación

* * *

AL FIN VIERNES

Ok, voy a poner los puntos sobre Word:

Quinn no es mala, necesitamos analizar, y yo lo plantee, que esta relación FABERRY iba a ir LENTO, muy lento. Al mismo tiempo, la actitud es una barrera que ella pone ante esto que nunca antes había sentido, que nunca había experimentado y que al sentir todo eso no sabe como reaccionar.

Muchas quieren a Rachel con otra chica para provocar celos en Quinn, aun sabiendo que Quinn con una mosca que se le acerque a Rachel, ya siente celos, por lo que les planteo lo siguiente: teniendo a Sam, Puck y Finn ¿Por qué necesitan a alguien más? Pero, si habrá alguien, pero en los próximos capítulos y de manera fugaz.

A partir de este capítulo y los que vienen, veremos o comenzara una nueva actitud por parte de la rubia, pero no diré mucho más.

Ok, marcados los puntos, quiero agradecer enormemente la buena onda que le han estado al fic, en verdad, es increíble.

**NOTA: **El lunes comienza la semana de exámenes por lo que me será imposible actualizar, por lo que la próxima actualización será hasta el **PRÓXIMO VIERNES 17 DE AGOSTO.**

Que tengan buen fin de semana (:


	20. Sometimes

Capítulo 20

Sometimes

Hay ocasiones en donde nuestro afán por crecer se ve reflejada en nuestras acciones. Como cuando nos ponemos el maquillaje de mama destruyendo su labial favorito, así también cuando nos ponemos sus zapatillas de tacón 10 procurando caminar sin lograrlo terminando así con uno de tus pies fracturados…así como también cuando vas creciendo y te vez en una realidad donde tener 14 años no es lo mismo que tener 16, por lo que empiezas a tomar las llaves del auto de tu padre para escabullirte hasta la plaza de la esquina y así impresionar a tus amigos o también como falsificar una identificación y poder ir a un kiosco a comprar cervezas.

Pero así como cuando tienes 5 y quieres tener 10, así cuando tienes 10 y quieres tener 15 o cuando tienes 16 y quieres tener 20…así de esa manera los que tienen 40 quieren tener 20 y la cuenta seguiría, a lo que se quiere llegar es volver a esa edad donde importaba más hacer cosas sin sentido con el afán de pretender ser grande por que no sabías las responsabilidades que tener más edad conllevaba.

Pero cuando tienes la edad que siempre deseaste tener y te enfrentas a las responsabilidades y obligaciones que estas conllevan de acuerdo a tu edad, tienes ganas de volver a aquella edad donde tu única responsabilidad era ser una persona sin preocupaciones por la vida, sin saber si el manejar ebrio puede llevarte a prisión, si beber en una fiesta pueda ocasionarte la peor cruda al otro día, pero lo que más quieres es no tener esa presión que te pone el mundo por pertenecer a algo…

Una vez, en la secundaría, durante sus clases de Sociología, Quinn escuchaba hablar como las clases sociales existían en el mundo después de tantos siglos ante su creación. Como habían empezado durante la conquista donde las primeras clases sociales habían sido los españoles, los criollos, los indios y los negros…para llegar a lo que hoy en día se sigue viendo, la clase media, la clase alta y la clase baja…pero así como existen las clases sociales, existen las sociedades, que se desprenden de esta clasificación de clases, donde se explica que el ser humano tiene que vivir en sociedad y adecuarse a las exigencias que su clase social y su sociedad le anteponía.

Fue allí donde Quinn se dio a la tarea de clasificarse ella mismo…ella pertenecía a la clase alta, sus padres eran unos empresarios reconocidos y tenían propiedades por casi todo el mundo, sin embargo, la rubia de 14 años no estaba de acuerdo con las exigencias que su sociedad le exigía…ella no quería aparentar estar saliendo con el chico más guapo de la escuela solo para ser mas popular, ella no quería dar una fiesta cada fin de semana con sidra de manzana y bocadillos gourmet preparados por un chef francés, así como no sería la chica que hablaría de cuanto dinero tienen sus padres en el banco solo para caerle bien a su circulo social….

Si bien Quinn no había manejado bien esta jerarquización social, ella adapto una nueva donde sería la oposición a lo que regularmente las chicas de su "circulo" social hacían. Ella no andaría con el idiota capitán de Futbol de su escuela, no daría sidra de manzana en las fiestas que hiciera y sobre todo, no se andaría con rodeos, ella estaba segura que le gustaban las chicas por lo que dejaría de ser una niña de 14 años y aparentaría ser una de más edad.

Y le funciono por que ahora a sus 17 años, ella era la abeja reina de la escuela. Había seguido su propia jerarquización de acuerdo a su clase social, pero eso no se debía tanto a su dinero, se debía a cuestión de sentir el poder en sus manos, sentir ese intimidación que provocaba en los demás haciéndola sentir superior y grande…tal vez había malinterpretado aquello que había escuchado a los 14 años, tal vez había estado haciendo mal en tratar como basura a los demás pero de acuerdo a la clasificación de clases sociales, el que tiene el dinero manda.

Así fueron sus pensamientos hasta meses atrás cuando una Rachel Berry llego a su vida arrebatándole cada uno de sus ideales monarquitas donde el rival más débil recibe un granizado en su cara…aquella chica había roto los parámetros que tantas veces había dejado en claro a todos los demás estudiantes de su escuela, aquella escuela y en menos de un año estaba siendo comandada por una nueva abeja reina que era todo lo contrario a Quinn Fabray, aquella abeja que no era abeja sino más bien una bella mariposa, había roto todos los esquemas y la había puesto en su lugar enseñándole que todos éramos iguales y que nadie debía ser tratado como una basura…

Quinn a ese punto de su vida y a sus casi 18 años quería dejar de ser una casi adulta para volver a ser una niña de cinco años donde su única preocupación era jugar, reír, comer, ver la televisión, molestar a su hermano gemelo y sobre todo, ser una niña donde no tenía que preocuparse por esa cosa llamada amor…

-Hola Quinn—la voz del hermano de Rachel saco a la chica rubia de sus pensamientos.

Todos se encontraban una vez más en el salón de artes donde tomarían una de las clases del profesor Shuester. No sabía de lo que estaban hablando, había perdido noción del tiempo y noción de todo cuando se vio a ella misma sola en un rincón aislada de los demás chicos. Seguía enojada con Santana y como Brittany era la novia de la latina, pues había un cierto alejamiento entre las dos rubias, Puck se había enojado con ella por haber sido, como él lo dijo textualmente, una bastarda rompecorazones cabeza de chorlito que había lastimado a su princesa sexy judía, y bueno, su hermano estaba más interesado en estar con Rachel y los demás antes que con ella.

El único que parecía estar bien con ella era Blaine. Y Quinn lo agradecía, después de todo este le seguía hablando aun cuando se había comportado como una estúpida egoísta con su hermana.

-Hey—le contesto sin muchas ganas. Blaine le sonrió gentilmente a Quinn y tomo asiento a un lado de la rubia.

-¿Qué haces tan sola aquí?

Quinn lo miro y suspiro—Estoy peleada con Santana por que dije algo que no recuerdo, Puck esta molesto por algo con Rachel, Kurt me ignora como siempre y bueno, a los demás no les hablo tanto, así que…

-Bueno, me tienes a mí, Quinn—la chica lo miro y le dio una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca—oye, los problemas que tengas con Rachel, son de ella y tuyo, la amo con todo mi corazón, pero, nunca es bueno meterte en los problemas sentimentales de los demás.

-Es que tanto como Puck como Santana tienen razón para enojarse conmigo…quiero decir, yo con Rachel solo estaba jugando a la segura, solo quería tenerla conmigo por el miedo de que se fuera, sin embargo, no pude manejar la situación—dijo casi en un susurro.

Blaine puso una mano en el hombro de la rubia a modo de apoyo, per en esos momentos, la chica necesitaba más que aquella muestra de apoyo, en verdad se sentía mal y la verdad que es nunca en su vida se había sentido de esa manera.

-Escucha Quinn, en ocasiones hacemos cosas que suponemos están bien a nuestros ojos, pero a los ojos de los demás están mal…no te justifico, lo que haces estas mal, no puedes ir por la vida jugando con los sentimientos de las personas, no obstante, también sé que lo haces por que tienes miedo a abrir tu corazón y dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos…y cuando hablo de sentimientos, me refiero a los de tu corazón—termino el chico para apuntar con su dedo índice el lado izquierdo del pecho de la chica.

Quinn le sonrió sinceramente al chico y este le devolvió el acto imitando la misma acción. Aquellas palabras que Blaine le había dicho tenían tanto sentido y por primera vez en su vida, Quinn vio una luz al final del camino y no porque estuviera en fase terminal y casi en los últimos segundos de su vida…vio aquella luz como metáfora al ver reflejadas las palabras del chico en su vida real.

La única vez que había estado enamorada, o al menos eso había creído, había sido de aquella chica que había conocido en internet. De aquello solo sabía Santana, ni su propio hermano que era su sangre, su gemelo, se lo había contado. Razones algunas tenía, sin embargo, hay ocasiones en las que vez la luz al final del camino, vez pasar tus años de vida en cámara lenta mientras postras tu vista en algún lado sin fin alguno; y te das cuenta que la vida que llevas no a sido la mejor pero tampoco ha sido la peor, pero hay ocasiones en las que debes modificar un poco tu estilo de vida y crear uno nuevo.

Quinn no era de pedir disculpas, para ella, todos estaban mal y ella estaba bien, aunque todos estuvieran bien y ella mal…la rubia chica nunca se disculpaba, pedir disculpa era de débiles, según las palabras de una Sue Silvestre, pero hay momentos en de tu vida en la que ser una cobarde esta bien y pedir una disculpa puede ser el principió de un nuevo cambio.

Por lo que tomo impulso, acomodo su uniforme de porristas y dio un gran suspiro. Camino hasta donde se encontraba Santana, quien platicaba animadamente con Rachel, y a unos metros de llegar a la chica, se detuvo. Aquella estaba siendo difícil, pedir una disculpa a Santana era como si Estados Unidos le dijera a Irak que la guerra terminaría y sus tropas retirarían, era un suceso histórico y extrañamente bizarro. Sin embargo, Quinn Fabray tomo todo el valor del mundo y siguió su camino hasta tocar con su mano derecha el hombro izquierdo de la latina.

Esta al sentir la mano de la rubia sobre su hombro, volteó su mirada y se extraño al ver la cara serena de Quinn, con sus ojos algo apagados pero con un poco de brillo, ese brillo que solo Quinn Fabray tenía. La latina le mantuvo la mirada y tras unos minutos de silencio, Quinn rompió el silencio….

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?—articulo trabajosamente la chica. Santana alzo su ceja izquierda y miro a Quinn.

-¿Y se puede saber de que tenemos que hablar tú y yo?—la porrista cerró sus ojos. Aquello dolía…dolía sentir el frio trato de su amiga, de su cómplice…su hermana.

-_Santana_—le regaño suavemente la diva. La latina chica rodo los ojos y se descruzo de piernas y se puso de pie.

-Camina—Quinn acato la orden de la chica sonriendo por lo bajo. Al parecer había una nueva chica, que además de Brittany, dominaba a la perfección a la latina.

Caminaron fuera del salón, pidiendo permiso al profesor Shuester. Las chicas llegaron hasta quedar algo lejos del salón, caminando hasta llegar a los últimos pasillos donde se encontraban los salones y comenzaba el pasillo para llegar a la cafetería. Santana se recargo en uno de los pilares del pasillo, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirando desafiantemente a la rubia, quien estaba con su espalda pegada al otro pilar del pasillo de enfrente con sus manos alrededor de sus antebrazos y su mirada adherida al suelo.

Quinn suspiro—Lo siento ¿vale? Me porte como una estúpida el día de la fiesta de celebración en la casa de Sam. Estaba bastante tomada, tenía mil cosas en la cabeza y creo que mi única forma de pasarlas, era haciéndolo al comportarme como lo hice—siguió hablando después de una pequeña pausa para tomar aire—no debí decir aquello sobre Rachel contigo…estuvo mal y fuera de lugar y como tu lo dijiste, tu no eres como yo—termino de decir las ultimas palabras como un susurro.

Santana sonrió—Déjate de dramatismos, Fabray—Quinn alzo su vista y se encontró con aquella sonrisa—no estaba enojada, simplemente estaba molesta por tu actitud tan idiota y estúpida, sin embargo, sé que muy en el fondo lo dijiste solo por desesperación.

Quinn desplomo su cuerpo cayendo lentamente por el pilar. Al estar completamente en el suelo, flexiono sus piernas, dejando ambas de sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho. Puso su cabeza entre sus rodillas y la tapo con sus manos.

-Estoy siendo una idiota, Santana—dijo entre susurros—y lo peor es que, todos a mí alrededor la están pagando.

-Te lo dije una vez y te lo volveré a decir, no puedes joderte la vida solo porque una mocosa te jodió. Tú estas así desde que paso todo eso con Mary, después con tus sentimientos con Rachel…te asustaste y actuaste y tú sabes que las cosas que se hacen rápido…rápido acaban.

-No puedo permitir que eso me pase con Rachel…o sea, ya la perdí como posible pareja, no quiero perderla como amiga…yo…yo con eso me conformaría—sin decir una palabra, Santana se fue acercando a su amiga y la rodeo con sus brazos.

-Si alguna vez cuentas que te abrace, lo negare y después te patearé el culo—la rubia sonrió—escucha Quinn. Rachel es mi chica, bueno, no te pongas doble sentido. Ella es como la hermana que siempre quise, si le dices eso también lo negare y te volveré a patear el culo, y por eso me comporto de esa manera con ella. Rachel es una chica que se piensa mucho las cosas y que al final se deja guiar por lo que le dicta el corazón…y por qué te conozco y se como eres, la protejo, por que ella no reaccionara como las demás chicas que botas como papel desechable, ella se romperá por que es frágil y yo solo quiero cuidarla de eso… ¿me entiendes?—Quinn asintió

-¿Y que se supone que debo hacer?—Santana se puso de pie y desde su posición normal la miro y le dijo…

-En ocasiones, debes dejarte guiar por lo que dicte tu corazón.

Quinn miro alejarse a su amiga y suspiro. Dejarse guiar por su corazón, nunca había sido una buena idea y nunca lo había hecho…solamente una vez y no salió nada bien. Pero se puso a pensar, la chica estaba en Venezuela y tenía miedo de aquellos sentimientos, sin embargo, algo tenía que hacer, odiaba a Santana por tener razón pero así como la odiaba en aquellos momentos, le agradecía por ser de la manera en la que era y por los consejos que le daba.

Quinn nunca había sido buena demostrando sus sentimientos. Cuando tenía 5 años, su modo de decirle a Kurt que lo quería era golpeándolo con una de sus muecas de tela, las cuales nunca le habían gustado. Nunca había sido una niña muy dada a los abrazos, en si, era muy raro cuando Quinn rompía su barrera. De hecho, a las únicas personas que abrazaba sin temor alguno, eran a sus abuelos.

Pero desde la muerte de sus dos abuelos paternos y de la repentina mudanza de sus abuelos maternos a Europa cuando Quinn apenas tenía 10 años, todo había cambiado con respecto a la chica. Desde aquella edad, se volvió fría y sus ojos no tenían ese brillo que sus ojos producían cada vez que veía a sus abuelos. Fue algo difícil para la chica, nunca es fácil perder a dos seres maravillosos ni mucho menos ver como tus modelos a seguir se van de ti sin poder hacer algo al respecto.

Quinn amaba a sus padres, pero siempre existía ese resentimiento de ella hacia ellos. Habían sido muchos los años en donde sus padres eran sus nanas y las chicas del servicio, donde las felicitaciones de cumpleaños eran recibidas por medio de un video multimedia y cientos de regalos, donde los _te quiero_ sonaban tan lejanos y fugaces. No era culpa de sus padres…no al cien por ciento. Si tan solo ellos le hubieran hablado de lo que era el amor, de lo que era enamorarse y de las consecuencias que tenía, no hubiera cometido aquel error con Mary, si tan solo Judy y Russel se hubieran tomado 5 minutos de su "valioso" tiempo para tener una platica sobre sentimientos con ella, tal vez y solo tal vez…

Se dice que el amor no se enseña, que solo se aprende, sin embargo tienes que tener conocimientos bases de aquello. Conocer la historia épica de amor entre tus padres, era base fundamental para así crear una tuya.

Quinn no tuvo aquello, nunca supo como sus padres se conocieron, si fue amor a primera vista, si sintieron aquellas mariposas en el estomago cada vez que se veían…nada, por eso, ella se sentía tan perdida cuando comenzó a experimentar aquellas emociones con Mary, se precipitó, su corazón roto quedo y ahora ella vive con el miedo de volver a tener su corazón roto.

Pero sabía que era tiempo de dejarse llevar por lo que su corazón dictara…fuera miedos, fuera todo, Mary pertenecía a su pasado y es donde se iba a quedar, en el pasado junto con todos sus miedos por que ella en verdad quería enamorarse, caminar de la mano con esa persona amaba, ir al cine, llevarla al parque, tomarse unos helados, besarla cada vez que esta cantara una canción, poner cara de idiota cada vez que hiciera uno de esos gestos adorables que hace cuando se enoja, esta emocionada, esta feliz o simplemente adorarla cada vez que esa persona le dedicara una sonrisa de esas que ella solo sabe dar.

_Rachel Berry_

Esa era la chica con la que Quinn quería sentir todo aquello. Y no por que fuera un capricho, sino por que así lo sentía…sentía que cada vez que aspiraba aquella aroma a cítricos dulces, si es que ese olor era posible, se volvía un poco más loca, aquella aroma encendía sus sentidos de una manera que nadie jamás en su vida lo había hecho. Rachel Berry había impactado a Quinn Fabray desde el primer día que la vio, y aunque en primer lugar, Quinn solo quería a Rachel como una más de su lista, basto solo unos días para darse cuenta que Rachel Berry sería para ella más que una más en su lista.

-¿Se puede?—la rubia alzó la mirada hasta la puerta y vio a su madre asomar su cara. Quinn sonrió delicadamente a su madre, cerró su portátil e invito a que su madre pasara.

-Es bueno saber que están de vuelta—susurro en el oído de su mamá la rubia durante un gran abrazo iniciado por ambas mujeres. Judy sonrió, aquella Quinn le recordaba tanto a su _Quinnie_ de tan solo cinco años de edad.

-Es bueno estar de vuelta—le contesto Judy a Quinn, quien solo sonrió— ¿estas ocupada?

-Para nada, solo estaba revisando unas cosas de la escuela—dijo señalando su portátil ya cerrada.

-Bien, por que quiero hablar contigo—Judy poso sus ojos azules verdosos en los verdes miel de su hija—sé que esta platica debió de ser hace mucho tiempo, Quinn. Y no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy por haberte dejado, a ti y a Kurt, lidiar con su adolescencia por ustedes mismo, sin una guía, sin nadie

Quinn negó—la tuvimos, solo que hubiera preferido tenerla mil veces por parte de mi madre en lugar de por la Nana Betty.

-Lo sé, mi vida—suspiro la rubia mayor—Quiero que me hables de ti… ¿hay alguna chica en tu vida?—la rubia menor sonrió no sin antes sentir el ardor en sus mejillas. Si tan solo supiera que no hay _una_ chica en su vida…

-No—sonrió—al menos no por ahora—su madre la miro confundida

-Pero Kurt dijo….

Mataría a su hermano gemelo o peor, quemaría toda su ropa

-Ya...mamá, sabes que Kurt es un chismoso de nacimiento… ¿Recuerdas cuando tenía 10 años y te dijo que yo le había dado un beso a Kevin, el hijo de la Sra. Stewart?—su madre sonrió ante aquella anécdota

-Por supuesto, después de que lo correteaste por toda la casa, nos dijiste que solo le diste un beso en la mejilla por que te había convidado de sus gomitas de dulce—Quinn le sonrió

-Pues eso, mamá. Kurt ve cosas en lugares donde no son

-Bueno, pero debe de haber alguien en tu vida, digo, hace mucho tiempo que no… —su madre guardo silenció.

-Esta bien, mamá—la reconforto al ver que las próximas palabras de su madre no eran algo acertadas—Por ahora no hay nadie, aunque no te voy a negar que hay una chica que me quiere volver algo loquita—dijo con una tímida sonrisa—sin embargo, pasaron varias cosas entre nosotras y tengo que arreglar lo que hice en el pasado, para poder que me depara el futuro.

-Esa es mi _bebe—_le dijo estrujándole las mejillas.

-¡Mamá!—se quejo quitando las manos de su madre

-Sea lo que sea que le hayas hecho a Rachel, se arreglara—la rubia miro a su madre desconcertada.

¿Has sentido que algunas veces mueres por segundos? Bueno, Quinn había sentido aquello hacia unos segundos atrás, su madre…su madre había pronunciado el nombre de _Rachel Berry_, y de una cosa estaba segura, de su boca nunca salió el nombre de alguna chica…y fue cuando supo que en efecto, ataría a Kurt Fabray en una silla mientras ella desprendía de su ropera sus prendas favoritas, rociaría gasolina sobre ellas y se sentiría feliz al ver como su gemelo pagaba por ser tan boca grande.

No había marcha atrás, su madre ahora sabía de Rachel, así como sabía de sus intenciones, o a ciencia cierta, pero al fin y al cabo, se podía dar una idea después de aquella plática entre las dos. No había vuelta atrás, estaba sin salida y ahora que su madre estaba "involucrada" tenía que poner sus movimientos en marcha y arreglar las cosas con Rachel.

En ocasiones, tienes que dejar tus miedos atrás, vivir el momento y olvidarte por un instante de lo que pueda pasar y Quinn Fabray era un experta en eso, pero justo ahora y en esos momentos, se dejaría llevar por el corazón…

Porque en ocasiones y solo en muy raras ocasiones, el amor llega a tu vida sin siquiera planteártelo.

-Por cierto—escucho que su madre hablaba desde la puerta de su habitación—el sábado tenemos una cena en casa de los Berry.

* * *

BUEN MARTES!

Había dicho que hasta el viernes, pero me exentaron de los tres exámenes para mañana y bueno, tengo tiempo para dejarles el capítulo.

Pues nada, muchas gracias por la buena onda y los RW y todo lo que hacen para que este fic sea leído, en verdad.

Se viene la cena y debo decir que ha sido uno de mis favoritos para escribir. Amarán a Quinn (más de lo que ya la aman)

(:


	21. Saturday I'm in Love

Capítulo 21

Saturday I'm in Love

Siempre hay momentos incomodos en la vida de un adolescente y la mayoría de esos momentos incomodos son producidos por nuestra propia familia. Como aquella vez cuando Rachel tenía 15 años y sus padres habían organizado una maravillosa fiesta para festejar el cumpleaños de sus dos hijos. Rachel estaba sumamente emocionada mientras que todos sus amigos y amigas miraban la banda tocar. Fue cuando, y al momento que la banda dejo de tocar, su padre, Hiram, toma el micrófono y comienza hablar. Al principió habían sido palabras hermosas para ambos gemelos, pero no contaban con que Hiram ya tenía en sus venas unas cuantas copas de vino en su sistema.

Aquello lo recordaría por el resto de su vida, había sido unos de los momentos más incomodos que había tenido que pasar, no era nada lindo escuchar como tu padre traía del pasado aquella anécdota de como, cuando tenías 5 años, tomabas lo restante de la botella de sidra en navidad para celebrar anticipadamente tu cumpleaños y sin pensarlo, terminabas tirada, mareada y por supuesto, algo confundida y desorientada por aquellos efectos de la sidra en tu sistema.

Todos sus amigos se habían reído, y aunque no fue una burla con mala intención, aquel momento había sido incomodo, si bien, cuando eres niño haces cosas ridículas y que cuando eres grande, quieres escucharlas para recordar lo bien que te la pasabas, sin embargo, era bueno escucharlas cuando solo era tu familia y tu, y no cuando había más de 300 invitados en el lugar.

Por lo que Rachel, de una manera muy amable y atenta, le había pedido a su padre que le avisara cualquier decisión que tomara y que la involucrara, más sin embargo, esta vez y después de mucho tiempo, a Hiram se le había pasado informarle a su pequeña hija sus planes para aquel sábado en la noche.

-Rachel—hablo Hiram al ver como su hija salía casi corriendo de la casa junto con Blaine

Rachel se detuvo— ¿Qué paso?

-Esta noche…esta noche tenemos una cena con los Fabray—los ojos de Rachel se abrieron por completo. A ese momento, había soltado la mano de su gemelo, había tirado su bolso e instantáneamente, tanto como su padre como su hermano taparon sus oídos con sus manos, un grito ensordecedor salió de los labios de la morocha.

Hiram cerró los ojos, había llegado la hora de los reclamos, el dramatismo de su hija y sobre todo de una escena sobreactuada de la importancia de la anticipación en aquellas decisiones que tomaba el hombre con respecto a las cenas.

-¡Una cena! Te das cuenta de que la cena es este día, ¿verdad?—su padre asintió—Dios mió, papá, ¿Qué te dije sobre ese tipo de cosas?

-Lo siento Rachel. Ayer tu padre y Judy quedaron. Llegaste muy tarde y no bajaste a desayunar y cuando subí a tu habitación, estabas en el baño. Este fue el único momento en el que no estabas algo ocupada—ironizo su padre. La chica rodo los ojos y dejo salir un cansado suspiro.

-Yo pensé que sabías por eso no comente nada—se excuso Blaine al ver la mirada inquisitoria de su gemela.

-Bueno, pues tendré que cancelar mi mañana de chicas con Tina y Mercedes, por lo visto—sin decir una palabra más. Rachel tomo su bolso y subió las escaleras para llegar a su recamara, no sin antes darle una mirada desaprobatoria a su padre. El hombre hecho su cabeza para atrás y miro a su hijo…

-¿Por qué es tan caprichosa y difícil?—Blaine sonrió ante la pregunta de su padre.

-Papá, estas casado con mi pa', algo tenía que sacar Rachel de él—los dos hombres sonrieron—Iré a buscar mi atuendo para esta noche—Hiram asintió

Rachel estaba tirada en su cama, ¿una cena con los Fabray?...Estupendo, pensó irónicamente la chica. Lo menos que necesitaba en aquellos momentos era una cena elegante con amigos de la familia y mucho menos cuando aquella familia era la Fabray.

No quería sonar bastante dura, sin embargo, su relación con Quinn no había mejorado, es más, lo que habían avanzado se había eliminado del historial. La actitud de Quinn de niña pequeña a la cual le habían quitado su caramelo, la estaba cansado. Y en esos momentos, no quería una escena por parte de Quinn.

Le dolía ver como aquella amistad que había comenzado a nacer, se había esfumado en un dos por tres. Parte de la culpa era de ella, si tan solo se hubiera negado ante aquella petición de la rubia, si tan solo hubiera ignorado lo que su tonto corazón le había dictado…las cosas serían diferentes, Quinn y ella seguirían trabajando en una amistad futura y no estuvieran de la manera en lo que la estaban.

Suspiro a modo de resignación.

Todo era tan raro, la actitud de Quinn, los comentarios, las indirectas en aquellos días, pero basto ver como se acercó a Santana y como esta le había contado sobre la disculpa, y todo por que su rubia novia le insistió bastante hasta que la amenazo con dejarla su dosis de _besos de señora_, para saber que tal vez y solo tal vez, había una esperanza para que su amistad con Quinn renaciera de nuevo y ahora con más fuerza.

Fijo la vista en su reloj, el cual marcaba las 10 de la mañana, y aunque pensó en salir de todos modos con Mercedes y Tina para tener su mañana de chicas, prefirió mejor no. Si lo hacía, no estaría lista a tiempo para la cena y su padre se enojaría con ella y todo sería un caos. Pero a todo eso, la culpa era de su padre por no avisarle de los planes familiares.

El sonido de su computadora la saco de sus pensamientos. Camino hasta su escritorio para ver que pasaba con aquel aparato, una luz anaranjada parpadeaba en la barra de herramientas. Fijo su vista en el icono del Messenger y se dio cuenta que tenía cesión iniciada, pero lo que le sorprendió no fue haber dejado su cesión abierta, sino de quien provenía el mensaje.

_Quinn Fabray dice:_

_Hola_

Tardo unos minutos en procesar lo que estaba pasando ante sus ojos y tardo otros minutos en pensar que contestar, aunque la respuesta era obvia.

**Rachel Berry dice:**

_Hola_

_Quinn Fabray dice:_

_Pensé que no ibas a contestar_

**Rachel Berry dice:**

_¿Por qué no lo haría?_

_Quinn Fabray dice:_

_¿Por mi actitud infantil de estos días?_

**Rachel Berry dice:**

_Ese es un muy buen punto_

_Quinn Fabray dice:_

_:$_

_Lo siento_

El corazón de Rachel comenzó a latir rápidamente sin algún motivo en especial, pero con una procedencia bastante familiar. Siempre que empezaba una conversación con Quinn en Messenger, era lo que pasaba. Incluso cuando veía la ventanilla que le avisaba que la rubia había comenzado cesión.

**Rachel Berry dice:**

_Esas cosas pasan. No te preocupes_

_Quinn Fabray dice:_

_Ya…escucha Rachel, bueno, más bien, lee. Esta noche, cuando este en tu casa, hay que tratar de olvidar todo, ¿si? Digo, solo por esa noche, si después de ese día, quieres seguir odiándome, lo entenderé a la perfección, pero…_

_**Rachel Berry te envió un zumbido**_

**Rachel Berry dice:**

_¡Basta!_

_Quinn, yo no te odio. Que este molesta contigo por tu actitud de niña de cinco años es una cosa, pero que digas que te odie, es otra, y una falsa por que yo no lo hago._

_Quinn Fabray dice:_

_Pero lo hacías ¿no?_

**Rachel Berry dice:**

_¡Eres tan cabezota!_

_Nunca te odie Quinn…no te soportaba, lo cual es muy diferente. _

_Quinn Fabray dice:_

_Ya…eso queda mejor_

**Rachel Berry dice:**

_Basta de tu brillante sentido de la ironía, Quinn_

_Quinn Fabray dice:_

_;D_

**Rachel Berry dice:**

_Actuar como si nada hubiese pasado será cosa fácil por que desde ahora así será. Olvidaremos que fuiste una idiota estos días, olvidaremos lo que paso y comenzaremos de cero, ¿quieres?_

_Quinn Fabray dice:_

_¿Cuándo dices desde cero, también te refieres a….?_

**Rachel Berry dice:**

_Quinn…._

_Quinn Fabray dice:_

_Jajajajaja_

_Lo siento, lo siento. Desde cero, en todos los sentidos ;)_

**Rachel Berry dice:**

_Hay Quinn…_

_Es más, ya me voy. No he escogido mi atuendo para esta noche. Y estoy segura que Blaine entrara a mi recamara en cualquier momento._

_Nos vemos esta noche, Quinn (:_

_Quinn Fabray dice:_

_Nos vemos esta noche, hermosa_

Quinn Fabray cerró cesión

Rachel negó para si misma mientras veía el ultimo mensaje que Quinn le había mandado. Allí estaba de nuevo la Quinn que hacia que su corazón latiera como idiota…se sentía como niña pequeña y por más que no le gustase aquello, no lo podía evitar, la rubia provocaba tantas cosas en su sistema nervioso que ni ella misma se podía explicar…por mucho que quisiera olvidar todo aquella que comenzaba a sentir por Quinn, no podía o tal vez no quería.

-Necesito ayuda ¡urgente!—la entraba repentina de Blaine a su habitación, la sobresalto— ¿que bow tie se me ve mejor?—pregunto— ¿la roja con rayas blancas o la negra con lunares azules?—le dijo al ponerse sobre puestas las bow tie.

-Blaine… ¿desde cuando me preguntas a mi cual bow tie se te ve mejor?—Blaine se sonrojo—Oh Dios—se tapo la boca— ¿en verdad?—las mejillas de Blaine se tornaron de un rojo manzana— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—exclamo sonriendo al momento que golpeaba el hombro de su gemelo.

-¡Aush!—se quejo—no te dije nada por que apenas paso ayer—los ojos de Rachel se abrieron

-Entonces, ¿esta es la cena oficial?—su hermano se volvió a sonrojar

-Supongo que si, hemos salidos tres veces y creo que es el momento de llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel de seriedad—sin poderlo evitar, Rachel se lanzó a los brazos de su gemelo, abrazándolo tiernamente.

-Estoy tan feliz por ti y por Kurt—gimió de felicidad—ahora mi cuñado. No puedo creer como es que no supe de esas tres citas que tuvieron y mucho menos el por que me mentiste—se quejo cruzándose de brazos.

-Pensé que te pondrías histérica—Rachel frunció el ceño—oh vamos Rachel, estabas enojada con Quinn y bueno, cuando tu te enojas con algún integrante de la familia, no le hablas a nadie de esta.

-No es verdad—se defendió

-¿Qué paso con la familia de Nick?—Rachel rodo los ojos

-Como sea. ¿Me vas a contar?—cambio el tema.

Blaine sonrió—Pues fue hace dos semanas. Él estaba algo _intenso, _más de lo normal. Me acerque a él para preguntarle si estaba bien y él me dijo que no y fue allí cuando me invito a una cita—Rachel dejo salir un gemido de emoción

-Fue el día que saliste diciendo que ibas a casa de Mike, ¿no es así?—Blaine asintió

-Fuimos a un restaurant al sur de Lima, uno bastante intimo y lindo. Estaba muy nervioso, creo que ambos lo estábamos. Platicamos durante toda la cena y justo cuando lo deje en su casa, el me dio un beso. No sabes, me sentí extraño pero al mismo tiempo me sentí como niño en navidad—Rachel sonrió—fue cuando yo le pedí que saliera conmigo

-¡Hay Blaine!

-Y bueno, ayer fue cuando le pedí oficialmente que fuéramos novios—Rachel frunció el ceño

-¿No crees que es muy pronto para ser la presentación formal?—su gemelo la miro y rasco su cabeza

-Puede que si, pero Kurt dice que entre mas lo aplacemos, menos lo vamos a hacer. Además—sonrió—me dijo que ni loco me dejaría, que esto duraría para siempre. Cosa bastante rara, dado que solo tenemos 17 años.

Rachel sonrió—los amores de prepa a veces son para siempre, Blaine—el chico sonrió—y ponte la negra con lunares azules—Blaine se acercó a su gemela y deposito un beso en la mejilla de esta.

-Eres la mejor hermana gemela en todo el mundo. ¿Te amo, lo sabes?

Rachel sonrió— ¿y quien no lo hace?—le respondió altanera haciendo que su hermano rodara los ojos—Yo también lo hago, Blainie

-¿Qué te vas a poner?—Rachel suspiro—vaya

-No se todavía, de hecho ni he abierto mi guardarropa para averiguarlo…

-Rachel, si es por Q….

Rachel interrumpió a su hermano

-No, no es por eso. Estamos bien ahora—el chico la miro confundido—te digo luego, ahora ayúdame a ver que vestido me pondré. Mira que si se nos hace tarde, papá se pondrá histérico.

Las horas pasaron considerablemente rápidas para los Berry. Entre los preparativos de la cena, como la organización de la casa, el tiempo no les alcanzaba, pero justamente a las seis de la tarde ya todo estaba listo y a la perfección, justo y como a LeRoy Berry le gustaba.

La cena sería algo sencillo pero sin perder la elegancia, comenzarían con una crema de espinaca sin lactosa, receta especialmente hecha para Rachel por un famoso chef de comida vegetariana en Nueva York; para después seguir con un filete de carne bañada con salsa de verdolaga con ensalada de verduras verde acompañada con un exquisito puré de patatas, y claro, un estofado de verduras para Rachel y para terminar, como postre degustarían de una porción de pie de manzana con helado vegano.

Todo saldrían perfecto, si algo tenían los Berry era que sus cenas siempre marcaban tendencia y dejaban más que un buen sabor de boca entre sus invitados.

Rachel se daba un último vistazo al espejo. Un vestido de tirantes, ceñido desde su pecho hasta su cintura terminando con un vuelo normal de la cintura para abajo. Un largo de tres dedos arriba de la rodilla, de un color beige con detalles cafés. Un vestido bastante hermoso y apropiado para la cena, la cual no era formal pero no por no serlo, se vestiría como normalmente lo hace. Su pelo se adornaba con rulos dejando su flequillo a relucir, un maquillaje natural adornaba su cara, dándole un aire maduro pero a la vez juvenil. No había palabras suficientes para describir lo hermoso que Rachel estaba esa tarde.

Dos toques escucho, camino hasta abrir la puerta para dejar ver a un Blaine bastante formal pero sin perder la esencia del chico. Un pantalón azul marino con un chaleco negro y una camisa blanca haciendo juego toda su vestimenta con su ya conocida bow tie. Rachel sonrió al ver a su gemelo y decirle lo guapo que estaba, acto que el chico agradeció elogiando de la misma manera a su hermana. Bajaron los dos juntos poniéndose a un lado de sus padres. Como se había dicho, la cena no era formal, solo era una cena que habían organizado para conocerse más ahora que estarían trabajando en equipo al igual para ver la tan ya bien acertada convivencia de sus hijos.

Justo a las ocho en punto, el carro de los Fabray se estacionaba, solo tardaron unos minutos en llegar a la entrada de la cas, donde una de las chicas del servicio fue la encargada en abrir la puerta. Los Berry se habían quedado, justo a un lado de las escaleras esperando la llegada de sus invitados.

Los cuatro Fabray entraron a la casa dejando ver a un elegante Russel y a una elegante Judy acompañados de sus dos hijos. Rachel miro a Blaine quien sonreía como tonto al ver a Kurt, quien vestía tan él, con unos skinny jeans negros con un chaleco gris acompañado con un saco negro al juego de su pantalón. Y después la mirada de Rachel se poso en Quinn, quien tan aferrada a su estilo, llego con unos pantalones negros entallados reluciendo sus bien torneadas piernas, una blusa verde pistache con su ya tan conocida chaqueta de cuero.

-Buenas noches—saludo Hiram tendiendo la mano a Russel quien la tomo alegremente

-Judy, déjame decirte que esta noche esta más hermosa que de costumbre—la Sra. Fabray sonrió ante el comentario de LeRoy y saluda al hombre.

-Te vez guapísimo—susurro Kurt al oído de Blaine al saludarle con un gran abrazo

-Estas…Uff—fue lo único que dice Quinn a Rachel, al saludarla.

_-Quinn_—La rubia sonríe

-Ya, ya

Después de una platica entre las dos familias que no duro más de media hora, las ocho personas pasaron al comedor donde Judy había quedado impresionada ante lo maravillosa que estaba arreglada esta misma. Cada uno tomo asiento y la cena fue servida para después felicitar a ambos hombres por la exquisitez del primer platillo y las buenas críticas del segundo no se hicieron esperar. Las miradas entre los cuatro jóvenes por demás de ser discretas, eran bastante cargadas de sentimientos encontrados, al menos por parte de Quinn y Rachel, que al parecer la morena peleaba con Quinn por sus comentarios indirectos hacia Kurt o Blaine, quienes solo se sonrojaban y comenzaban a toser incómodamente ante la situación en la que la rubia los ponía.

-¿Y como te va en la escuela, Quinn?—pregunto Hiram—Blaine no se cansa al hablar de ti, pienso que tiene un enamoramiento en ti—termino con una sonrisa provocando la de los demás, exceptuando a Kurt y al mismo Blaine.

Quinn sonrió y miro al hombre—Aunque me siento bastante halagada con el hecho de que Blaine tenga un enamoramiento hacia mi—hizo una pausa—sin embargo, no creo ser el Fabray en el que él esta interesado—continuo—pero refiriéndome a su pregunta. Voy de maravilla, hace unas semanas no solo ganamos las regionales de club Glee sino que también, gane las nacionales con el escuadrón de porristas.

-Cantante y atlética, sin contar lo hermosa ¿no sería un perfecto partido para alguno de ustedes?—aquel comentario de LeRoy hizo que Rachel comenzara a toser a causa de su atajamiento de agua.

-Rachel—hablo Judy— ¿algún plan de regresar a Broadway?—la morena limpió finamente sus labios y le sonrió a la mujer

-Por ahora no, estoy concentrándome en este semestre y procurando que mis notas sigan excelente como ahora para no tener que preocuparme por las exigencias de la Universidad—Judy la miro

-¿Qué piensas estudiar Rachel?—ahora Russel era el que hablaba

-Artes escénicas en NYADA—Los padres de Rachel sonrieron ante los planes ya conocidos de su hija

-Impresionante—dijo Russel

-Estas muy callado Kurt, ¿te encuentras bien?—pregunto la rubia a su gemelo.

-Si, estoy bien. Solo que es malo interferir en las conversaciones de los demás

-Chicos, por favor—suplico Judy

-Kurt—hablo Hiram— ¿y tus planes cuales son?—el chico miro a Hiram

-Estudiar diseño en la Universidad de Nueva York—Russel y Judy miraron a su hijo. El chico bebió un poco del contenido de su copa y sonrió a sus padres.

-Eso es maravilloso, ya tendrás quien diseñe tu vestido de novia, hija—le dijo LeRoy a Rachel

-Eso es justamente lo que estaba pensando—contesta al mirar a su amigo quien solo sonríe

-¿Y tu Blaine?—el morocha mira a Russel

-Teatro en NYADA—contesta

-Oh…seguirás a Rachel—afirma el hombre

-En parte, los dos tenemos los mismos sueños y que mejor que estar al lado de ella en todo momento. Es maravilloso.

-¿Por qué estamos hablando de Universidades cuando falta medio año para eso?—hablo de la nada Quinn

-Por lo mismo, por que falta poco y todos tiene que tener planes para el futuro—contesto Kurt—y hablando de eso ¿Cuáles son los tuyos?

-No lo he pensado muy bien, sin embargo, medicina es una carrera que me encantaría estudiar, ya sea en Yale o Stanford—las siete personas en la mesa quedaron en silencio ante la respuesta de la chica. ¿Medicina? Rachel estaba anonadada ante la respuesta de la chica, se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa de parte de Quinn, excepto eso.

Era una de las cosas que le gustaba de Quinn, que siempre había algo que la sorprendía sin que la rubia se lo propusiera. Cada anécdota que le contaba, cada aventura, cada locura…le gustaba ese lado alocado de Quinn por lo que estudiar medicina, era algo tan fuera de lugar con respecto a la personalidad de Quinn.

-Creo que Kurt y yo tenemos algo que decirles—Hablo Blaine ante el silencio en la mesa—Kurt y yo…estamos juntos—dijo

-Como novios—reafirmo Kurt al ver las caras confundidas de sus padres. LeRoy y Judy se levantaron de sus asientos para abrazar a sus respectivos hijos al mismo tiempo que Russel e Hiram. Rachel miraba la escena atentamente, ver la sonrisa de su hermano en aquellos momentos, no tenía precio. Estaba feliz por el…él se merecía lo mejor del mundo y Kurt…Kurt era lo mejor para su hermano.

-Vete preparando—susurra Quinn al oído de Rachel—por que muy pronto seremos tu y yo quien anunciaremos nuestro noviazgo—sin decir una cosa más, la rubia se acercó hasta su hermano abrazándolo al mismo tiempo que a Blaine.

Los ojos dilatados de Rachel, su sentido del odio alejado del ruido que los demás estaban haciendo. En su mente las palabras de Quinn resonaban, _pronto seremos tu y yo quienes anunciaremos nuestro noviazgo. _No habría duda, ese sábado…ese sábado Rachel Berry se había enamorado.

* * *

AL FIN VIERNES

Termine mis exámenes y al parecer me fue bien, no se.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODA LA BUNA ONDA, EN VERDAD, SIN USTEDES ESTO NO SERÍA POSIBLE.

**Nota: **Me estoy quedando sin capítulos, no he tenido tiempo de sentarse a terminar la historia y bueno, por lo que las actualizaciones, comenzando por el lunes, serán semanales. Espero y entiendan (:

No se, pero yo ame a Quinn en este capítulo

BUEN FIN DE SEMANA(:


	22. I'm Glad you Came

Capítulo 22

Glad You Came

-¡Una semana!—grito Rachel—estaremos sin clases una semana…esto es inaudito—termino abatida

-¿Sabes?—hablo Santana—mira a tu alrededor—Rachel lo hizo—a nadie le importa, la razón por la cual estaremos una semana sin clases, lo importante, es que no las tendremos y podremos relajarnos que ya falta que nos hace—termino de decir la latina provocando las sonrisas entre el resto de sus amigos.

-¡Tengo una idea!—grito Puck obteniendo la atención de sus amigos— ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a Los Cabos a pasar esta semana de "vacaciones"?—todos comenzaron a sonreír y aplaudir ante aquella idea genial que el futbolista había tenido.

-Brillante idea, Pucksaurus—le dijo Quinn

Aquella idea de había quedado como anillo al dedo a Quinn. La escuela había suspendido sus actividades escolares dado a una huelga que el comité de profesores realizaría para exigir un aumento de sueldo, algo estúpido, según Quinn. La mayoría de aquellos profesores exigirían un sueldo que no se merecían, pero, eso no importaba a Quinn Fabray, lo importante de aquello era la semana libre que tendrían.

Desde la cena en casa de los Berry, las ideas de Quinn se habían aclarado un poco y se aclararon un poco más al ver la relación de su hermano con el gemelo Berry. Aunque no se lo dijera a Kurt, Quinn estaba más que entusiasmada ante aquella relación que apenas iniciaban los dos chicos. Y una leve esperanza de fundo en ella…si Blaine puede estar con Kurt, ¿Por qué ella no podría con Rachel?

Sabía que Rachel y Blaine eran completamente diferentes; Blaine era menos intenso que su hermana y se dejaba llevar por aquel espíritu aventurero que tenía, en cambio Rachel era lo que le seguía de intensa y bastante quejumbrosa con respecto a dejarse llevar por su _espíritu animal._

Aun así, las esperanzas no decaían, Quinn sabía que si pudo tener a Rachel con ella una vez, lo iba a poder hacer una vez más. Le había tomado semanas por fin decidirse, le costaba tanto trabajo despedirse de su vieja Quinn para darle la bienvenida a una nueva Quinn. No era como si la Quinn que había conocido Rachel tenía que desaparecer por completo pero por supuesto que tendría que pulir algunos detalles para poder ganarse a Rachel una vez más.

La rubia porrista sabía las consecuencias que aquello tendría; no más escapadas con chicas en los últimos baños de la escuela, no más besos con chicas desconocidas, no más sexo ocasional con Alex y sobre todo, cambiaría aquel modo de pensar, en donde la monogamia era un chiste barato para Quinn.

No sabía si iba a poder ser capaz de hacer, sus dudas tenía. La gente no cambiaba de una día para otro, pero ella no quería cambiar de un viernes para un sábado, por supuesto que no. Se tomaría las cosas con calma por que la única razón por la cual ella estaba tratando de cambiar era por alguien y ese alguien tenía nombre y apellido.

_Rachel Berry_

Aun era loco recordar como había comenzado la relación de ellas dos; pero del odio al amor solo hay un paso… ¿amor? No había más miedo, por fin Quinn había aceptado que estaba enamorada de Rachel y que aquellos sentimientos que tenía hacia la pequeña cantante no eran nada más que eso… _amor_

A esos momentos, no sabía si iba a ser poder capaz de dejar atrás a la vieja Quinn poli amorosa para poder ser una chica de una sola chica, pero, como decía Publio Siro: _Nadie sabe de lo que es capaz hasta que lo intenta._

Y ella en verdad que lo intentaría

-¿Crees que te dejen ir?—la voz grave de Quinn saco a Rachel de su conversación que mantenía con Tina y Mercedes

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura que iré?—le respondió con una pregunta, sin dejar aquella sonrisa que se había posado en sus labios al sentir el aliento de la rubia sobre su cuello.

-¿Y como no estarlo?—siguió el juego de la chica. Tina y Mercedes miraban aquella escena entre las dos chicas sin comprender nada. Mercedes carraspeó su garganta para hacerse notar—Hey—dijo a modo de saludo la rubia a las dos chicas

-Lo siento, chicas—se disculpo Rachel—pero es que Puck tuvo la idea de irnos una semana a Los Cabos—ambas chicas miraron a su amiga— ¿les gustaría venir?—los ojos de ambas se abrieron por completo ante la invitación de la castaña, pero así como la felicidad las inundo, de esa misma manera se fue.

-Creo…creo que será para otra ocasión—contesto Tina—al menos para mí

-¿Por qué?

-Mis padres tiene cierta política conmigo sobre hacer viajes y más si son fuera del país—Rachel agacho su mirada

-En verdad tenía la ilusión que fueras—susurro Rachel

-Tendremos la oportunidad para el campamento de final de semestre—la animo Tina

-¿Y que me dices tu, Mercedes?—la afroamericana se sorprendió ante el repentino interés que la rubia porrista había tenido sobre si iría o no a aquel viaje.

-Imposible, estoy segura que mi familia y yo iremos a Nuevo Orleans a visitar a mis abuelos—dijo frunciendo el ceño—lo siento, Diva. Ya será para el campamento de fin de curso

-Pues ni decir de Artie, sus padres me tacharan de loca si me presento en su casa para pedirles permiso—dijo frustrada la morocha

-Que se diviertan, nos vemos dentro de una semana, chicas—se despidieron las dos chicas de Rachel, no sin antes abrazar a la diva fuertemente. Tanto como Tina y Mercedes se alejaban de ellas para desaparecer entre la multitud.

-Al parecer querías algo de seguridad para mantenerme alejada de ti—dijo Quinn mirándola a los ojos—Lastima que no se te hará realidad— Rachel sonrió mientras negaba su cabeza y antes de partir, se acercó hasta el oído de la rubia y le susurro…

-Mira donde esta Puck—le dijo y Quinn obedeció—estoy segura que ni Finn ni Sam tendrán problema con eso—sin decir una palabra más, Rachel dejo sola a la rubia con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Quinn camino hasta donde estaba Puck rodeado de aquellos chicos y sin pedir permiso los aventó a un lado para tomar a Puck de la campera y llevarlo hasta ella. Caminaron 200 metros, lo bastante para poderlo matar sin que nadie se diera cuenta…pero aquello no iba a pasar.

-¡Ni Finn ni Sam pueden venir!—le dijo borde

-¿Qué? Estas loca Quinn. Ellos son nuestros amigos y bueno, ya los invite y dijeron que si—sin esperarlo, el puño de Quinn quedo marcado en el antebrazo del futbolista—Aush… ¿Qué te pasa, agresiva?

Quinn bufó—que sepas que eres un idiota—le grito y sin decir una cosa más, se marcho del lugar dejando a Puck con la mirada confundida ante la actitud de la rubia.

-¡Kurt!—gritó al llegar hasta donde su hermano estaba junto con Blaine y Rachel—Hola Blaine—saludo un poco calmada al chico.

-Hola—saludo con una gran sonrisa su amigo

-¿Nos vamos?—pregunto de manera obvia a su gemelo—tenemos que alcanzar a papá y mamá antes que se vayan con tus suegros a la cena esa

Kurt rodo los ojos—Bien. Nos vemos al rato, Baby—se despide el chico rubio de su novio besando delicadamente los labios de este. Blaine se sonrojo ante el acto y solo sonrió—Nos vemos, _cuñis_—se despide el chico de Rachel quien imitó al gemelo Fabray.

-Los veo al rato—grita Quinn a modo de despido.

El automóvil de Quinn se aparca en el porche de su casa después de 20 minutos de camino. Al entrar a la casa, tira las llaves del auto en la mesa ratonera y sube a su habitación a quitarse su uniforme de porrista y ponerse un short con una camisa blanca holgada. Sale de su habitación y casi corriendo, baja las escaleras. Al llegar al comedor, ve a sus padres sentados junto con Kurt. La rubia se acerca a su madre y besa la mejilla de esta, haciendo lo mismo con su padre. Después de 30 minutos de plática y risas, Quinn se pone seria y mira a su padre.

-Pa—Russel quita su mirada de su platillo y mira los ojos verdes de su hija

-¿Que pasa, cariño?—la rubia limpia la comisura de sus labios y sonríe—Uy, esa sonrisa ya no me gusto—bromea el hombre

-Papá, como sabes, tendremos una semana _Off _de escuela y a Puck se le ocurrió esta brillante idea….

Russel interrumpió—Creo que brillante y Puck, no se mezclan en la misma oración, Querida—la rubia rodo los ojos

-Como decía…se le ocurrió que podríamos pasar una semana en Los Cabos—Russel miro a Quinn

-Hija, eso es en México

-¿Y no es genial?—contesto con una sonrisa. El rubio mayor negó y suspiro.

-¿Vas a ir tu, verdad?—refiriéndose a Kurt, quien asintió

-Si nos dejas ir, por supuesto—se anticipo

-¿Blaine ira?—era el turno de Judy

-Creo que si—contesta con una gran sonrisa

-Bueno, de ser así, no veo por qué haya algún inconveniente en dejarlos ir—el entusiasmo, Quinn no lo puede esconder, por lo que salto de su silla y corrió a abrazar a su padre.

Russel abrazó a su hija fuertemente sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de su rubia hija. Se sentía tan bien, hacia tanto que su pequeña hija no le daba un abrazo…la alegría era tanto en todos, que nadie se percato de las lágrimas derramadas por el hombre mayor ante el acto de cariño que su hija había tenido con él.

-¡Genial!—grito emocionada— ¡será una jodida maravilla!

-Vocabulario, Quinn—la rubia rodo los ojos y los Fabray continuaron cenando.

**Rachel Berry dice.**

_Eso es genial, Quinn. _

_Quinn Fabray dice:_

_Ya lo se… ¿Qué dijeron tus padres?_

**Rachel Berry dice:**

_Bueno, a Blaine si lo dejaron ir. Pero a mi no…_

En ese momento, y después de terminar de leer el último mensaje enviado por Rachel, el corazón se detuvo en un milisegundo. Aquello no podía ser verdad. Tuvo que leer el mensaje 10 veces para comprobar que en efecto, los padres de Rachel no habían dejado ir a la chica a aquel viaje.

_Quinn Fabray dice:_

_¡¿PERO POR QUE?!_

**Rachel Berry dice:**

_Mi papá, Hiram. Es bastante sobreprotector con su pequeña y hermosa hija, y sabe lo que es ir en un viaje a Cabo con varios chicos._

_Quinn Fabray dice:_

_Yo no soy un chico 8)_

**Rachel Berry dice:**

_Tal vez no seas un chico, pero según mi papá, corro los mismos riesgos (:_

_Quinn Fabray dice:_

_Me caía bien tu papa, ahora como que empieza a caerme un poco mal_

**Rachel Berry dice:**

_Lo lamento u.u_

_Quinn Fabray dice:_

_Déjame decirte que quien lo lamenta más, soy yo. En verdad quería que fueras, no se. Kurt estará con Blaine, Puck andará tras los huesos de una hermosa mexicana, Finn y Sam estarán como imbéciles hablando de cosas sin sentido y yo, yo estaré SOLA, sin nadie con quien hablar, bueno…_

**Rachel Berry dice:**

_Tal vez habrá una sexy chica mexicana que te pida la hora y BOOM, quede anonadada por tus ojos verdes. Tanto que no se despegara de ti._

_Quinn Fabray dice:_

_Ya, pero por más sexy que sean las chicas de México, no creo que ninguna despierte lo que tu despiertas en mi._

**Rachel Berry dice:**

_Lastima_

_Quinn Fabray dice:_

_¿Para ella? ¿Para mí? o ¿para ti?_

**Rachel Berry dice:**

_Ni idea. Creo que lo consultare con mi almohada._

_Buenas noches Quinn (K)_

_**Rachel Berry ha cerrado cesión**_

Quinn cerró su portátil frustrada, no tanto por no tener una respuesta de Rachel sobre a que se refería cuando le mando aquel mensaje, sino por el hecho de que no iría a Los Cabos. Aquello había sido un golpe bajo en el hígado para Quinn. Su oportunidad de hacerle ver a Rachel de que, quería algo más que una amistad, había quedado arruinada.

Tendría que llevarle un jodido ramo de rosas rojas a Hiram Berry

Quinn camino hasta llegar al cuarto de baño, donde tomo una ducha de no más de 10 minutos. Puso y pijama y se dispuso a dormir con un gran coraje en su interior.

El sol que se colaba a través de su ventana, hizo que Quinn despertara. La rubia tallo sus ojos con sus manos de un lado a otro y bostezo. Miro el reloj y tan solo eran las 10 de la mañana. Suspiro pesadamente mientras, a duras penas, entraba al baño y hacia su rutina de hacimiento. Una vez ya bañada y arreglada, la rubia baja a desayunar donde se encuentra con toda su familia a la mesa. Da los buenos días a cada uno y comienza a comer su plato con verduras bañadas en yogurt natural con granula esparcida. No tarda más de 20minutos en terminar su desayuno. Besa la mejilla de sus padres y sale casi corriendo de su casa.

En casi nada tenía que verse con Puck para detallar los últimos arreglos del viaje. Partirían el domingo por la mañana, para llegar a Los Cabos en lunes en la madrugada. No había que preocuparse por el hospedaje, puesto que el padre de Puck tenía una casa en aquel destino turístico, así que, estaba por demás saber que aquella casa estaba más que a disposición de los chicos.

Los chicos ese mismo día, fueron a comprar los boletos de avión. Los mismos de siempre, eran los mismos que irían, claro, con la ausencia de Rachel. Quinn estuvo a punto de pasar a casa de Rachel y persuadir al padre de esta para que accediera a dejarla ir, sin embargo, aquel hombre le provocaba cierta incertidumbre, por no decir que miedo.

No tardo más de dos horas fuera de su casa, cuando regreso y subió a su habitación para comenzar a hacer su maleta. Estuvo hablando al teléfono, alrededor de una hora, con Santana, quien seguía en estado de shock por el viaje que estaba a punto de realizar. La latina, al igual que Quinn, estaba enojada y frustrada, Britt se perdería el viaje ya que sus padres tomarían esa semana que la rubia tenía libre para viajar a Nueva York y visitar a algunos familiares que no veían desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Al menos, tendría a Santana para divertirse un rato y no volverse tan ostra al estar conviviendo con tanta testosterona.

Aquel viaje sería épico y lo mejor de aquello era que sería genial por que iría con sus amigos a un país totalmente ajeno al suyo, un lugar donde podría ser ella, como si fuera un problema, y no preocuparse por dar alguna explicación a los demás por su comportamiento. Aparte de que viajar a los destinos turísticos de México siempre era una aventura que no se podía desaprovechar.

Aun recordaba su primera visita a aquel país, ella junto con Kurt, tenían alrededor de 10 años y era la primera vez que viajaban con sus padres a un _viaje de negocios. _Los gemelos estaban más que emocionados por viajar a aquel país con sus padres.

La cultura de México era simplemente fascinante y la gente era muy amable. Aquel viaje fue una de ensueño, después de los compromisos que su padre tenía, los cuatro, como una gran familia, fueron a dar un recorrido por la ciudad, dejando así a los dos rubios maravillados con los paisajes, calles y playas del lugar, eso sin contar con la tan maravillosa gastronomía yucateca.

Por lo que ahora, Quinn a sus 17 años, más emocionada por un viaje a Los Cabos, no podía estar. Aquel lugar era uno de los destinos turísticos más importantes de México, según había leído. Así como también, contaba con las playas más hermosas de México. Los Cabos no solo era visitado por sus playas, sino también por la tranquilidad de aquel lugar y seguridad del lugar, así como también por el ambiente nocturno que se hacia en el lugar. Y aunque aun no eran mayores de edad en aquel país, Puck lo era y problema para divertirse como "se debía" no tendrían.

-¡LUCY QUINN FABRAY!—el grito de Kurt sobresalto a la rubia cayendo de su cama. Miro el reloj y este marcaba las 5 de la mañana.

-¡Te voy a matar, Kurt!—contesto de la misma manera

Sin omitir un sonido más, camino hasta el baño renegando de la hora en la que su hermano la había despertado. El avión salía a las nueve de la mañana, pero Kurt era un extremista y por eso la había despertado a esa hora. Reviso una vez más su maleta una vez que había terminado de arreglarse. Metió sus cosas de higiene bucal y volvió a mirar el reloj.

_07:00 am_

-¡Santana esta en la sala!—escucho el grito de su hermano. Sin contestarle, bajo con maleta en manos para encontrarse con la cara de pocos amigos de su latina amiga.

-¿Qué te parece si llegando a Los Cabos, lo ahogamos en la playa mas cercana?—susurro Santana haciendo reír a Quinn.

-¡Te escuche, López!

-Ese era el propósito, porcelana… ¡Dios! Kurt, no es como si nos vamos a mudar a México—le dijo viendo el equipaje del gemelo Fabray.

-Es lo indispensable y cierra la boca que tenemos que pasar a lo de Puckerman y a lo de Blaine—ambos gemelos se despidieron de sus padres, quienes se aferraban a acompañarlos hasta al aeropuerto, cosa a la que los chicos se negaron por completo.

En menos de 20 minutos, los tres chicos llegaron a la casa de Puck, donde vieron que ya se encontraba Finn y Sam, con sus respectivas maletas. Quinn bufo al ver a los dos chicos, que Rachel no fuera, le daba la oportunidad de vengarse de Sam por el comentario hecho hacia ella hacia unas semanas tras.

Puck salía de la casa de Blaine. Ambos llevaban unas gafas de sol, cubriendo sus ojos de este mismo. Entre todos comenzaron a meter las maletas en la camioneta de Puck. Quinn miraba desde lo lejos a Rachel, quien hablaba entretenida con Santana. Los ojos de Quinn trataban de ser discretos y no mirar a la chica como una presa, pero es que era imposible, aquellos pantalones de lycra con esa sudadera, le asentaban tan bien a Rachel que pensamientos impuros comenzaron a inundar la mente de la rubia.

-¿No es mucho equipaje para ti, Blaine?—el chico sonrió y solo se alzó de hombros

-Bueno, es ¡hora de irnos!—grito Puck montándose en la camioneta.

Todos comenzaron a adentrarse en la camioneta, dejando a Puck como conductor, Blaine como copiloto, Finn, Santana, Quinn y Sam, caso que no fue muy del agrado de la chica. Pero todo aquel enojo se esfumo cuando vio como Rachel se metía al carro despidiéndose de sus padres con una gran sonrisa. Rachel se metió en el carro con una gran sonrisa poniéndose entre Quinn y Sam.

-¡Sorpresa!—susurro levemente al oído de la rubia

-Pequeña mentirosa—dijo por lo bajo la rubia, provocando la risa de Rachel

-¡Me la cuidas Puckerman!—grito Hiram—No, no, no—comenzó a gritar acercándose a la camioneta—para que me esfuerzo, ¡QUINN!—los ojos verdes de la rubia se posaron en los miel de Hiram—cuida a mi princesa—la sonrisa de Quinn se hizo enorme al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Por supuesto, Sr. Berry—dijo para después mirar de reojo a Finn y mirar a Sam de lleno, alzando una ceja en modo de superioridad—Encantada por que hayas podido venir…

-Más vale que me cuides bien—le dijo—no querrás tener problemas con un padre enojado—Quinn solo sonrió

-¡Cabo, vamos a hacerte vibrar!—exclamo Puck provocando el alboroto de los demás.

* * *

INICIO DE SEMANA

No pues, les dejo este nuevo capítulo, esperando que les guste.

No hay mucho que decir, solo que gracias por los rw y los dm y todas esas cosas súper increíbles que hacen por este fic.

¿Los Cabos? No se, pero creo que se vienen cosas interesantes.

Les dejo mi Twi-_tah : (Arroba) _KarlaAvalos

Nos vemos el Lunes 03 de Sep. (:


	23. Chasing the Sun

Capítulo 23

Chasing the Sun

Seis horas después de la llegada de los chicos a su destino. Rachel no sabia como manejar sus emociones al estar en aquella ciudad tan bella a simple vista. Los paisajes eran hermosos, el verde de los árboles, hacían una sublime combinación con el azul del cielo. El sol en su mayor apogeo, contrastaba aquellos colores, obteniendo así uno de los paisajes mas hermosos que jamás hubiese visto.

No podía creer cuan hermoso aquel lugar era y la cantidad de vegetación que tenia. Aunque solo había estado viendo aquellos paisajes superficialmente, ya tendría tiempo de visitar con mayor dedicación las maravillas de aquel hermoso lugar.

Dos horas de viaje fue lo que hicieron desde el aeropuerto hasta la casa del padre de Puck. Una casa de vista rustica algo muy bien llevado a cabo dado que se encontraban en uno de las localidades mas pacificas de aquel lugar. Aquella casa era la única en aquel lugar, se podían divisar casas a lo lejos sin embargo, era bastante lejos.

Los ocho jóvenes bajaron del transporte donde venían y con sus miradas sobre el lugar, comenzaron a inspeccionarlo. Los ojos de Rachel brillaban en complicidad con los de su hermano gemelo. Y sin pensarlo, sus mentes comenzaron a llenarse con hermosos recuerdos de aquel viaje que habían realizado hacia ya unos años con sus padres.

Los chicos, comenzaron a bajar el equipaje con la ayuda de algunas personas del servicio, mientras que las chicas entraban a la casa. El calor y ambiente que la casa desprendía era simplemente _maravilloso. _Se podía sentir el aroma a madera en toda la casa, así como el olor al mar. Rachel comenzó a recorrer el legar con la mirada, impresionándose con el ambiente.

Los muebles de madera primordialmente adornaban la casa. La sala de estar era simplemente exquisita. Cuatro muebles de madera de caoba adornados con detalles hechos a manos con adornos de tela sobre esos mismos se admiraban alrededor de una mesa en el centro.

La pequeña chica continúo su recorrido sin percatarse que Santana y Quinn habían tomado asiento en los sillones de madera. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta un cuarto que estaba cerca de la cocina. A simple vista se podía ver que era una biblioteca con numerosos estantes con ejemplares, que por su aspecto se dejaba ver que eran antiguos.

Camino hasta llegar a la cocina donde nuevamente la madera era el primordial elemento del lugar. Un grande comedor se dejaba ver adornado de un bol con frutas, dándole así un toque bastante familiar. La cocina integral al igual era adornada con madera. Toda aquella vista parecía sacada de una de las películas mexicanas que ella junto con su abuelo miraba todos los domingos.

Salió del lugar para irse a lo que seria uno de los mejores lugares de aquella casa. Solo a 300 metros, un gran ventanal se dejaba apreciar, logrando así, una vista simplemente sublime. El mar junto a aquella casa se podía sentir tan cerca. Cuidadosamente abrió aquella ventana y el aire entro, dando por hecho un desastre en una negra cabellera. Pero aquello no importaba tanto como sentir la brisa del mar sobre tu cara mientras tu sentido del olfato se llenaba con aquel maravilloso olor que aquel lugar desprendía.

Tanta fue su concentración hacia aquel lugar, que nunca se percató que Punk estaba a su lado. Lentamente abrió sus ojos cafés y se encontró con el color humo de los ojos de l chico, quien sonrió al ver el lío que la cantante tenia en su cabello.

-Veo que encontraste mi lugar favorito en esta casa— le dijo con una sonrisa—anda, vamos. Te mostrare las habitaciones—los dos caminaron hasta llegar donde se encontraban los demás. Lugar donde pudo ver a una Quinn con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Escaleras arriba, llegaron hasta donde estaban los cuartos. Aquel estante, era bastante largo puesto que contaba con 8 habitaciones. El futbolista les indico que aquellas habitaciones serian pesar ellos, ya que él se quedaría en una de las habitaciones de la planta baja. Cada uno de los chicos con su equipaje en mano, se dispusieron a tomar posesión de aquellas habitaciones.

Rachel tomo la habitación última que quedaba justo a unos metros de la escalera. Junto a su habitación, Quinn quedaba siguiendo por Santana cuya habitación quedaba a un costado de la de Finn. Sam se tomaba la habitación que estaba al frente de la de Finn, dejando así a Kurt y Blaine en las otras habitaciones.

Rachel se adentro en lo que seria su habitación y nuevamente quedaba sorprendida ante los detalles del lugar. Una espaciosa cama era la protagonista en aquel dormitorio, a un lado de la cama se encontraba un estante con una lámpara de materiales al pareceré reciclables. Al frente de la cama, se podía ver un gran armario, donde comenzó a guardar su ropa. 30 minutos después, la chica camino hasta donde se encontraba una ventana, conduciendo así, a mirar una hermosa vista.

El sonido de la puerta saco a la diva de su estado de admiración. Camino hasta abrir la puerta, dejando ver la inigualable le sonrisa de Quinn Fabray. Sin esperar una invitación a pasar, Rachel miro como la rubia se adentraba en su habitación.

-Te toco una de las mejores habitaciones—Le dice la rubia al inspeccionar todo el lugar con si mirara verde

-Si, bueno. Este lugar es impresionante—contesto Rachel mirando a Quinn.

-No tanto como tu, pero... creo que se le acerca—La chica mas pequeña simplemente negó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No voy a caer, Quinn-la rubia sonrió y miro a la chica.

-Lo harás y cuando lo hagas, allí estaré yo para levantarte—sin decir nada mas, la rubia salió de la habitación, dejando a la cantante un tanto confundida.

Segundos después Rachel salía de la habitación para dirigirse a donde ya se encontraba el resto de los chicos. La cantante tomo asiento a un lado de Santana, quien discutía con Finn... sus ojos se posaron en Quinn quien hablaba entretenida con Puck, después su miraba fue caer en su hermano y Kurt e instantánea una sonrisa salió de su rostro. Kurt sentado en el regazo de su hermano mientras este se sonrojaba por algo que su novio le decía al oído. Rachel mas feliz no podía estar por su hermano gemelo .le encantaba ver esa sonrisa tan viva y alegre en el rostro de su gemelo.

Y las palabras de Quinn tocaron la puerta de sus pensamientos. Aquella declaración un tanto confusa, pero al final de cuenta, una declaración. Había puesto a pensar a la cantante. Si bien la actitud de Quinn había cambiado, no dejaba de ser Quinn y eso le da miedo a Rachel. Los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia la rubia, se agrandaban un poco más con cada halago, con cada sonrisa, con cada mirada... a un punto de volverla loca.

Sabia que tenia que tener cuidado, así como también sabia que n ok debía ceder tan rápido...la primera vez había sido por simple curiosidad y sin embargo, sentimientos por la rubia desarrollo, pero una segunda vez, desarrollaría mas que sentimientos y eso le podía causar el rompimiento de su corazón.

-Vamos a salir esta noche—la voz de Santana a atrajo a la realidad a Rachel. Ésta la miro y asintió con una gran sonrisa.

-Está bien... pero mañana tenemos que ir a recorrer la ciudad—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Rachel... estaremos una semana aquí. Tendremos tiempo de sobra.

-Ya... Pero conociendo como son ustedes, yo creo que tiempo es lo que vamos a necesitar -Santana rodo los ojos

-¿Podrías dejar de quejarte por un tan solo un minuto en tu vida?—los ojos de Rachel se abrieron por completo y antes que pudiera atacar a santana con uno de sus discursos, Quinn intervino

-BASTA, Dios...Si no las conociera, pareciera que se odian las dos,

-Cállate Quinn. Así Berry y yo nos decimos cuanto nos queremos—dijo con una sonrisa, contagiando a los demás.

-Bien, entonces, descansamos un rato y nos vamos a eso de las 8, para hacer un mini tour y después nos vamos de allí _Passion_, para después irnos por allí—les dijo Puck los planes a los chicos.

-¿Crees que nos van a dejar pasar?—el resto de los chicos miraron a Finn—quiero decir, puede que tu aquí seas mayor de edad, pero los demás….

-Finn—comenzó a caminar Puck hasta llegar al chico y pasar un brazo por los anchos hombros del futbolista—el dueño del lugar, es amigo de mi papa, por lo que problema para entrar al lugar…no tendremos—susurro al pegarle unas palmaditas en el pecho.

Después de haber pasado la comida entre risas y alegatos, Rachel se dispuso a irse a descansar un poco a su habitación. Estaba cansada, en verdad que lo estaba, había sido un viaje largo y todavía tenían que adaptarse un poco al cambio de horario entre Lima y Los Cabos.

Camino hasta el cuarto de baño y dejo que el agua llenara la bañera para tomar una ducha relajante. Al cabo de unos minutos, se desprendió de su ropa para ingresar totalmente desnuda a la bañera y dejar que la espuma cubriera su pequeño cuerpo. La pequeña chica reposo su cabeza en el filo de aquella tina y cerro sus ojos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

30 minutos después, Rachel salía del baño ya cambiada. Seco su cabello y se recostó en su cama unos minutos. Aspiro el aroma de aquel lugar y cerro los ojos procurando dormir un poco, cosa que le fue imposible la escuchar como su puerta era tocada. Suspiro pesadamente y arrastrando sus pies, fue a abrirla dejando ver a Blaine con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Puedo pasar?—su gemela sonrió y se hizo un lado para permitirle la entrada a su hermano— ¿Cómo estas?

-Blaine—sonrió— ¿estas bien?—el chico la miro confundida al sentarse en la cama

-Por supuesto, ¿acaso no puedo venir a tu recamara para preguntar como estas?...siento que no hemos hablado en años—dijo por fin

-¡Ay, Blaine!—dijo en voz melosa—eres tan lindo—termino con un casto beso en la mejilla de su hermano

-¿Estas lista para esta noche?

-Bueno—dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta su closet—no sé que ponerme, además, ese club al que vamos a ir es muy exclusivo y nosotros somos menores de edad, bueno, al menos alguno de nosotros…

-¿Es por eso?—pregunto

-Por supuesto—le dijo tranquilamente mientras buscaba en su ropa

-Ya… ¿Sabes?—su hermana lo miro—Quinn y Sam tuvieron un "pequeño" altercado hace unos minutos

-¿Qué paso?—Blaine comenzó a reír

-Fue algo tan estúpido...Pelearon por ver quien era el más rubio—inmediatamente Rachel lo miro perpleja— ¿tonto, no es así?

-Es más que tonto…Quinn solo busca una oportunidad para molestar a Sam, se ve que en verdad no quería ni a Finn ni a Sam aquí…

-Si…Me gusta ese—señalo Blaine un vestido negro sin tirantes con detalles en plata

-Si, a mí también me gusta—dijo mirando el vestido—este me llevare—termino con una sonrisa

-Perfecto, ahora es tiempo de irme… ¿me ayudas a elegir?—pregunto tímidamente. Rachel abrazo a su gemelo y ambos salieron de la habitación hasta la de su hermano.

El reloj marcaba su curso, las 8 de la noche por fin era. Rachel se encontraba detallando los últimos arreglos de su maquillaje y su atuendo. Aquel vestido le quedaba simplemente a la perfección, el contraste del color obscuro en su piel bronceada provocaba un hermoso color en la chica; su maquillaje simplemente era excepcional, un toque natural en su cara, sus ojos finamente delineados y un labial rosa sobre sus labios haciéndolos ver más deseables. Se dio una última mirada al espejo y luego de estar convencida de su aspecto, salió de su habitación hasta la sala donde ya se encontraba el resto de los chicos.

En la sala se encontraba ya Sam, arreglado para la ocasión, Rachel no podía negar cuando lindo este se veía. Un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino con una camisa blanca con una insignia y una chaqueta de cuero terminaban su atuendo, después la más pequeña desvió su mirada a Finn, quien vestía casi lo mismo a diferencia de la chaqueta, el solo llevaba un bléiser color verde opaco. Puck se encontraba en el lugar también y pudo ver como el chico sonreía amistosamente y con los ojos señalaba a los otros dos chicos, Rachel disimuladamente volvió a mirarlos, y sonrió ligeramente la ver como Sam y Finn se la comían con la mirada, literalmente.

Segundos después Blaine bajaba de la mano de Kurt, ambos vistiendo casi ropa igual. Blaine un pantalón rojo con una camisa de cuello rayada con su distinguible bow tie y Kurt con un pantalón negro al juego con un chaleco rojo y un saco del color de su pantalón. Ambos chicos se acercaron a Rachel y le dijeron cuan hermosa se mirada. Minutos después, y gracias a los gritos de Puck, Quinn y Santana bajaban.

La respiración de Rachel aumento su ritmo al ver la vestimenta de aquella rubia. Un pantalón negro de vestir pegado a sus piernas, con una blusa blanca algo holgada, unas zapatillas de taco más o menos alto y su ya distinguible chaqueta de cuero, su cabello desaliñado, dándole un look totalmente sexy y su maquillaje natural pero a la ves agresivo, resaltando aquellos dos orbes verdes de Quinn. Santana por su parte vestía una falda algo corta, mostrando sus piernas, una blusa roja con un saco blanco y unas botas de tacón.

Los ojos marrones de Rachel se posaron en Quinn, quien reía inocentemente al haber descubierto la mirada de la pequeña cantante. Los ocho chicos abordaron una de las camionetas familiares que estaban en la casa y salieron rumbo a aquel gran _Night Club_.

25 minutos de camino fue lo que basto para que llegaran a aquel lugar. El establecimiento a simple vista era contundente, se podía apreciar el estilo del lugar, mostrando un edificio de dos pisos con una fachada simplemente extraordinaria, el lugar cantaba con una terraza mostrado uno de los apartados del local donde se apreciaba ser un bar. Las mesas abundaban y no se diga de la gente.

Noah salió en busca del amigo de su padre y en menos de 5 minutos, el chico regresaba conversando con un chico de no más de 25 años de edad, Rachel apreció los ojos miel del chico, quien al haber llegado se presento, Adrián era su nombre. El chico de los ojos color miel, saludo a cada uno de ellos y los invito a pasar. Cuando ya todos estaban el lugar, no podían creer cuan increíble el lugar era.

El lugar se iluminaba con luces moradas y rosas dando un aspecto juvenil y maravilloso. Los asientos eran muebles redondos que estaban alrededor de una mesa que daba la impresión de media luna. Lazos de tela blanca eran los adornos de lugar que se detenían de arriba y terminaban en uno de los sillones donde eran detenidos por varias almohadas que estaban sobre el asiento.

Adrián se despidió de todos los jóvenes y cerrándole un ojo a Puck, se perdió entre la gente que comenzaba a llegar al lugar. Rachel sonrió mientras Sam le cedía el lugar, minutos después, Puck llegaba con lo que sería la primera de muchas rondas de tragos. Entre trago y trago, el ánimo de Rachel subía mostrándose un poco más cariñosa de lo normal. Rachel estaba consiente de sus acciones, sin embargo, quería tener una escusa para su comportamiento hacía la persona a un lado de ella.

_Quinn_

Su cuerpo recargado casi en su totalidad sobre el de Quinn, quien no perdía oportunidad de pasar su brazo sobre la pequeña cintura de la chica, risas incontrolables por parte de Rachel, susurros efímeros por parte de Quinn al oído de Rachel, sonrojamiento por parte de la actriz y miradas llegas de deseo por parte de la rubia.

La música inundaba el lugar haciendo que el cuerpo de la pequeña actriz se moviera al compás del ritmo. El house tomo posesión de los cuerpos de los chicos y Kurt junto con Blaine y Santana se pararon hasta la pista de baile donde Rachel sonreía ante los pasos improvisados de su hermano. Al círculo se unía Puck quien sonreía y gritaba como loco al compás de la música, los únicos que quedaban en la mesa eran Finn, Sam, ella y Quinn.

La cantante esperaba una invitación por parte de cierta cabellera rubia que estaba en la mesa, y con cierta cabellera rubia, no se refería a Sam. Finn suspiro y tomando su bebida se alejó de la mesa hasta llegar a la pista de baile donde mostraba sus "pasos". Rachel miró al rubio y frunció el ceño. Inhalo y se sentó a un lado de Rachel.

-¡¿Vamos a bailar?!—grito al oído de la castaña. Rachel sonrió y miro a Quinn.

-¡Lo siento, labios de trucha! ¡Rachel ya tiene pareja de baile!—y sin decir una palabra más, la rubia tomo a Rachel de la mano y la adentro hasta la pista de baile donde aquella pequeña chica perdió control alguno sobre ella misma.

El cuerpo de Rachel perdió control, la música abordo sus sentidos, la música y el alcohol en su cuerpo, tomaban control de sus sentidos. Paso de bailar con su hermano, con Kurt y Puck y pasar prácticamente 10 minutos bailando solamente con Quinn. La rubia estaba más que encantada sintiendo los movimientos sensuales de la cantante sobre su pelvis, en ese momento dio gracias no ser un chico, de lo contrario, Rachel estuviera sintiendo cuan bien se sentía su baile en su pelvis.

El baile se prolongo por unas horas más, y mientras más bailaban más alcohol ingerían. El reloj marcaba ya pasada de las cuatro de la madrugada y con eso, el cansancio de los chicos, los cuales, mitad de ellos estaban más que tomados y entre ellos, Rachel. La chica era casi cargada por Puck, ya que Quinn no había permitido que las manos de Finn o Sam tocaran a la chica.

-¡Ey!—grito Rachel—quiero ir a la playa—susurro

-Rachel, no puedes ni andar por ti misma—le dijo Puck al tomarla fuertemente por la cintura.

-¡Yo quiero ir a la playa!—comenzó a patalear la cantante a modo de berrinche

-Esta bien, está bien… ¡Dios!—exclamo Puck.

10 minutos fue lo que basto para que los chicos llegaran a su destino. Rachel sonrió al ver como el reflejo de la luna contrastaba con el agua del mar. Puck había organizado una mini fiesta en aquel lugar, llevando varias botellas de refresco y una que otra de alcohol. Los demás estaban sentados sobre la arena a excepción de Quinn y Rachel.

Ambas chicas se habían alejado del resto y comenzaban a caminar, o al menos Rachel era lo que trataba de hacer. Había tomado bastante y el alcohol más Rachel no daban un buen resultado, pero aquello pasaba a segundo plano cuando miraba como Quinn hacía todo lo posible para tratar que esta cayese al suelo o se lastimara.

Aquella actitud por parte de la rubia hacia la castaña llenaba de felicidad a Rachel sin poder evitarlo, le gustaba aquella nueva actitud de Quinn, hasta se sorprendió al ver como dos chicas, en el club, la invitaban copas y esta de manera muy educada las rechazaba con una de esas sonrisas, que hasta ahora, eran la debilidad de Rachel.

-Mira—susurro Quinn apuntando al horizonte donde los rayos del sol querían apenas brotar

-Siempre he querido hacer algo—dijo Rachel mirando hacia enfrente

-¿El que?

-Perseguir el sol—termino con una sonrisa legándose de Quinn con una sonrisa inocente e infantil. Sin poder evitarlo, la rubia corrió tras ella haciendo que el resto se diera cuenta y se uniera a la pequeña batalla de las dos chicas.

Después de una semana aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

En verdad lamento un poco la demora pero necesitaba un tiempo para mi misma y esas cosas raras para encontrarme conmigo misma y así que la inspiración volviera a mi y creo que sirvió por que llegue con la inspiración al máximo.

Espero que lo disfruten.


	24. Just a Kiss

Capítulo 24

Just Kiss

Unos anteojos obscuros cubrían la mitad de la cara de Rachel, la cabeza le explotaba, su estomago dolía y su garganta ardía como el mismísimo infierno. Beber nunca había sido el fuerte de la chica, sin embargo, la emoción y la adrenalina de aquel viernes y sábado había sido el punto de amistad entre Rachel y la bebida.

Dio un suspiro y camino hasta llegar a la mesa donde se encontraban el resto de los chicos. Miro a su gemelo y a su novio y ambos se miraban iguales o peor a ella. Después su mirada se poso en Puck, Sam y Finn quienes se mantenían alegres y saludables sin rastro de alguna jaqueca.

-¿Donde esta Quinn y Santana?—pregunto al ver a los chicos y servirse un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Dormidas—contesto Puck comiendo una tostada con mermelada—las dejaste muerta—la cantante lo miro confundido

-¿No te acuerdas?—pregunto Blaine en susurro. Rachel negó

-Hay Dios... ¿que fue lo que hice?—los tres futbolistas comenzaron a reír.

-Bueno—comenzó a relatar Puck—Después de que salimos del club, te encaprichaste para que te lleváramos a la playa... una vez allí empezamos la after party—Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Después tú y Quinn—continuo algo resentido Sam—se alejaron de nosotros y cuando nos dimos cuenta, Quinn corría atrás de ti queriendo alcanzarte...

-Pero allí no termina la cosa—intervino Kurt—al ver que Quinn no podía atraparte, todos corrimos detrás tuyo y tu gritabas: "_Estoy persiguiendo al sol, lo tengo que alcanzar"_

Para cuando Kurt había terminado con su relato, la cara de Rachel ardía de la vergüenza. Aquel comportamiento no era costumbre en ella, pero al parecer se había divertido, lastima que no recordara mitad de aquella aventura.

-Kurt, te falto decir que mi querida hermanita se aventó al agua y todos creímos que se estaba ahogando, cuando en realidad estaba chapoteando en la orilla del mar—todos comenzaron a reírse, incluso Rachel al recordar aquella escena.

-Mira nada mas a quien tenemos aquí-se escucho la voz de Santana— ¿Como estas, Pamela Anderson en _"Guardianes de la Bahía "?_

Rachel la miro sumamente sonrojada—Buenos días Santana

-¿Como te trata la cruda realidad?-le pregunto una vez que se sentaba en la mesa a la par de Quinn.

-Me duele la cabeza—la risa de Quinn se hizo escuchar. Rachel le dio una mirada fugaz a la rubia, la cual, como el resto de los demás, llevaba unos grandes anteojos obscuros.

-Es normal Rachel—ahora hablaba Quinn al momento que tomaba un trago de su jugo de naranja—te tomaste prácticamente una botella de vodka completa, eso es recod incluso para alguien que no toma

-Bueno, no es la primera vez que la princesa Berry se da sus aires de alcohólica—la cantante rodo los ojos

-Bueno de una cosa estoy segura, no volveré a tomar en lo que resta de nuestra estadía aquí…vine a disfrutar, es verdad, sin embargo, quiero recordar cada cosa que haga y tomando, creo que no lo hare—termino de decir la chica

-Igual lo puedes hacer pero no exagerar en tus tragos, Rachel—le comento Blaine

-No, créeme que no tomare, mis cuerdas vocales me reclaman el haber bebido como una alcohólica—dijo para levantarse e ir hacía la cocina donde una vez que busco entre la alacena, puso agua a hervir, y en una taza, un sobre de té de limón con miel y un terrón de azúcar.

Espero alrededor de cinco minutos para que el agua comenzara a hervir, una vez su acción, la chica se dispuso a invertir el agua en la taza y degustar de aquella bebida. Se estuvo un rato más en la cocina disfrutando del aroma de la madera y del aroma de la brisa que se colaba por las ventanas de aquella grande casa. Suspiro y cerro sus ojos, quería recordar tan siquiera un poco de lo que había vivido aquel día, sin embargo, su mente no la llevaba a aquel lugar. Se sentía como una persona, que apenas había despertado de un accidente, y no podía recordar nada.

Termino su bebida, enjuago la taza y antes de salir, se dio cuenta de como aquella cocina no estaba sola. Una chica de alrededor de 20 años, se encontraba en el lugar; la mirada negra de aquella chica la puso algo nerviosa, aquella mirada penetrante le recordaba a Santana cuando la había conocido por primera vez.

-Disculpa—susurro la chica al ver a Rachel

-Oh no, al contrario, soy yo la que debo pedir disculpas—le dijo algo sonrojada. La chica simplemente sonrió

-No se preocupe, cuando se le ofrezca algo, solo necesita llamar—termino de decirle con una gran sonrisa.

-Soy Rachel—la saludo con una gran sonrisa

-Mariana—respondió de la misma manera— ¿de donde son?—pregunto curiosa

-Bueno, venimos de un pequeño pueblo en Ohio, llamado Lima—respondió y la chica asintió

-¡Rachel!—aquel grito de Kurt había asustado a ambas chicas—Oh, veo que ya conociste a Mariana—dijo sonriente

-No la había visto, pero si, ya la conocí—le dijo mirándola.

-Con permiso—se disculpo Mariana saliendo de la cocina y caminando hasta el comedor.

-Anda, vamos que tú y yo tenemos que salir de compras—exclamo Kurt con su voz sumamente emocionada. El chico la arrastro hasta donde estaba anteriormente—Nos vamos en media hora, chicos—canturreo el rubio cenizo

-Estas loco, yo no pienso salir en domingo y con esta resaca—recuñó Santana

-Pues te aguantas, venimos a divertirnos no a quedarnos en la casa—le corto Kurt. La latina rodo los ojos y soltó aire.

-En días, siento que matare a Kurt—susurro la morena provocando la risa de los demás chicos.

…

El sol estaba en su mayor esplendor, el aire era puro y se sentía esa tranquilidad en el ambiente aun cuando cientos de personas transitaban por aquella calle del centro de Los Cabos. Se sentía todo tan diferente a Lima incluso las personas eran diferentes. En cada esquina, una persona con una gran sonrisa, la cultura, las artesanías, todo en aquel lugar era simplemente esplendoroso.

Después de haber pasado prácticamente dos horas y medias de solo compras, los jóvenes se encontraban en un pequeño restaurante a la orilla del mar. La briza de las olas cuando colapsaban en la orilla de la arena, se sentía en la cara de los chicos produciéndoles una sensación agradable. Las bromas entre todos, las risas, los comentarios pero sobre todo la tranquilidad del lugar era más que perfecto, a este momento, Rachel había tenido tres días perfectos con sus amigos y hermano, no podía pedir más, estaba viviendo una maravillosa aventura.

Por su mente comenzó a divagar aquella aventura que había tenido hacia unas horas atrás con Quinn. La rubia se había comportado con ella como su las dos fueras pareja…no lo podía negar, aquel trato le encantaba, el que Quinn se comportara como una _verdadera persona_ le provocaba muchos sentimientos a la pequeña chica.

De pronto las miradas entre las dos chicas se hicieron presentes. En muchas ocasiones decía más que mil palabras, un simple acto, un movimiento…cualquier pequeño detalle, podía significar miles de cosas, pero que en eso momentos Quinn Fabray tomara la mano de Rachel Berry, significaba solo una…y una muy confusa para Rachel.

Ambas chicas se encontraban sentadas seguidas la una de la otra, estaban casi juntas. La mano izquierda de Rachel pasaba sobre su pierna y sentía como su brazo rozaba la piel delicada y suave de Quinn provocándole un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo. Pero cuando sintió la mano derecha de la rubia posarse en el reposabrazos de la silla, casi encina de su brazo, para luego descender hasta bajar a su pierna y tomar entre su mano, la mano de Rachel, la chica sintió como su corazón comenzó a aumentar sus palpitaciones, como lentamente comenzaba a sudar y como su cabeza comenzaba a imaginar miles de cosas.

Desvió delicadamente su mirada a Quinn, quien platicaba animadamente con Blaine, quien estaba sentado frente a ella; y parecía que aquello no estuviera pasando, como que si sus manos en esos momentos no estuvieran entrelazadas, como que si la rubia no estuviera sintiendo lo que ella estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Trato de relajarse, solo era un agarre de manos, pero era uno con Quinn Fabray.

No quería ilusionarse más de la cuenta, no nuevamente, había pasado semanas tratando de que convencerse a ella misma que Quinn Fabray solo le rompería el corazón, no era bueno juzgar a las personas, pero la cantante conocía a la rubia, lo hacía. Su reputación, los comentarios…todo lo que conllevaba ser Quinn Fabray, ella lo conocía por lo que sabía que aquello no terminaría bien.

¿Por qué se estaba adelantando a un futuro que no sabía si iba a pasar?

Fue cuando recordó lo que una vez su profesor de historia le dijo: _Para saber leer el futuro, tienes que leer bien el pasado, entender el presente y solo así podrás entender el futuro. _Tal vez en esos momentos tenía que dejar de pensar en el fututo y solo concentrarse en el presente, en lo que esta pasando en esos momentos y disfrutar de lo que esto le pueda dejar.

-Esta noche—hablo Puck terminando la comida que tenía en su boca—tenemos un mini campamento en la playa—termino con una gran sonrisa

-¡Eso es INCREÍBLE!—grito emocionado Sam

-¿Lo es?—pregunto Quinn mirando al rubio. Este asintió— ¿acaso absorberás con tu enorme boca los mosquitos o insectos a los que estaremos expuestos?—el chico rodo los ojos. Rachel suspiro abatida y deshizo el agarre de manos entre las dos.

Quinn la miro extrañada y esta solo negó

-Pues a mi me parece una idea maravillosa—exclamo Finn

-Es increíble lo que voy a decir, pero no podía estar más de acuerdo con los dos—hablo Santana

-Pues no se diga más, pasaremos al súper mercado y compraremos lo necesario para esta noche—dijo un sonriente Puck

30 minutos después, los ocho chicos terminaron su comida y partieron hasta el centro comercial donde comprarían las cosas. Rachel iba platicando con Blaine y Kurt puesto que lo menos que quería en esos momentos era hablar con Quinn…le daba mucho coraje como es que en unos segundos, era encantadora rubia podía convertirse en el ser más odiado.

Los tres se alejaron del resto y caminaron hasta un apartado en el mismo lugar, donde se vendían recuerdos del lugar, como llaveros, tazas incluso hasta playeras con alguna insignia o dibujo correspondiente al lugar. Rachel tomo un par de cosas, serían pequeños obsequios para sus padres. Después camino hasta donde estaba Blaine con Kurt, quien en cuanto la chica llego, le mostro un bikini de dos piezas que según Kurt le quedaría perfecto, no lo tuvo que pensar dos veces para comprarlo, después de todo un punto de vista de Kurt en ropa era como tener una critica de Rachel Zoe.

-¡Nos vamos a matar!—los tres chicos escucharon el grito de la rubia quien estaba dentro de un carrito comercial y era arrastrado por Puck a una velocidad no permitida.

-¡No seas cobarde, Quinn!—escucharon como el futbolista le retaba

-¡No, espera labios de trucha!—ahora el grito de Santana los hizo voltear.

-¡Tenemos que ganar, Santana!—ambos no sabían si reírse o simplemente avergonzarse ante la actitud infantil de las dos parejas.

Y es que tanto como Sam y Puck junto con Quinn y Santana, estaban teniendo una carrera en el centro comercial. Solo se escuchaban los gritos de los cuatro y como los carritos que se suponía eran para llevar las cosas, servían como carros de _go kart._

-Les dije que si rompían algo, diría que no los conocía—dijo Finn al llegar hasta donde estaban los otros tres.

-Es típico de Quinn y Puck—dijo Kurt mientras continuaban su camino—siempre hacen lo mismo, una vez, cuando teníamos como 10 años, hicieron eso y mi mama junto con la mama de Noah tuvieron que pagar alrededor de 200 frascos de mermelada—dijo con una gran sonrisa—estuvieron castigados por un mes.

-¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?—pregunto Blaine al ver a los cuatro chicos discutiendo como siempre

-Yo gane y labios de trucha no lo acepta—grito Quinn

-Oh no, ¡basta con los labios!—se defendió el rubio

-Ya…dejen de ser unos bebes, no lo hicimos por ganar o perder, sino por que la inmadurez esta presente sobre todas las cosas—dijo Puck provocando la risa del resto de los chicos.

Terminaron con las compras y se regresaron a la casa, donde llegando comenzaron a ordenar las cosas y hacer lo que le correspondía a cada uno. Santana y Quinn se encargarían de ordenar la comida así como helar los refrescos y el resto de las bebidas. Sam, Puck y Finn se encargarían de ordenar las casas de campañas, no tendrían un campamento si no dormían en una tienda de campaña. Kurt, Blaine y Rachel se encargarían de llevar las mantas, sillas y mesas para que se pudiera llevar a cabo el resto de las actividades.

El reloj marcaba las 4 de la tarde por lo que Rachel decidió darse una ducha, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían llegado y no había tenido tiempo de quitarse aquella rubia sudada que olía todavía a alcohol. Después de unos minutos, Rachel se encontraba frente a su tocador peinando su cabello, sería una tarde frente al mar, no necesitaba arreglarse mucho. Terminaba de arreglarse cuando la puerta de la habitación comienza a abrirse lentamente dejando ver una rubia cabellera.

-¿Puedo pasar?—escucho que decía escuetamente Quinn

-¿Te vas a comportar como una adulta?—la rubia rodo los ojos

-Ser adulto es aburrido—contesto al entrar—además, por el recod, sigo teniendo 17 años—le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Vaya! Eso explica tus peleas estúpidas con Sam por quien es más rubio, por quien puede comer más gomitas de azúcar y sobre todo por quien gana en una carrera con carritos del centro comercial—la rubia sonrió

-Es algo normal

-Solo que Sam tiene 16 años—le respondió

-No por mucho tiempo—Rachel rodo los ojos—Me gusta esa sudadera—la morena sonrió mientras se sonrojaba. Aquella sudadera de _Hello Kittie, _era su favorita.

-Y a mi la tuya—comento sonriendo

-Los Power Ranger nunca pasan de moda—se defendió al tocar su sudadera del Power Ranger rojo.

-Anda, vámonos ya—le dijo sonriendo al momento que las dos caminaban hasta salir de la habitación. Y de pronto vieron como Santana salía de la habitación con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y como su mirada negra su posaba en ellas.

-¡Vaya!—exclamo— ¿de que me perdí?—pregunto

-¿De que hablas?

-Ahora se ponen de acuerdo para vestirse igual—ambas rodaron los ojos

-No estamos vestidas iguales—refutó Rachel mientras seguía su camino seguida por las dos porristas.

Las tres chicas bajaron y se encontraron con ya todo listas. Cuatro casas de campaña acomodadas alrededor de un círculo hecho por varias sillas, en un lado se encontraban una mesa larga con comida, golosinas, botanas, vasos, platos y demás utensilios. A un lado de esta mensa se encontraban dos hieleras, Santana camino para abrirlas y Rachel rodo los ojos al ver que dentro de estas habían alrededor de 4 botellas de licor, suspiro pesadamente, aquellos chicos terminarían con su hígado antes de llegar a los 25 años.

Tomo asiento a un lado de donde estaba Puck platicando con Sam y Blaine. Así se quedaron por varios minutos hasta que Puck y Sam se levantaron para ir por la leña que utilizarían para una fogata que harían. Blaine continuó la plática con su gemela. Era maravilloso como aquellos dos hermanos siempre tenían algo de que hablar.

Justo a las 8 de la noche y después de haber visto aquel "baile" de Finn y Sam, a consecuencia de haber perdido el reto que Santana les había puesto, se pusieron a cenar. Las salchichas, las hamburguesas, los _Hot Dogs_, todo se encontraba en buenas condiciones y todos se miraban felices y eso llenaba de alegría a la diva.

Por un momento, Quinn se olvido que no podía soportar a Sam y a Finn y los tres se llevaron como amigos, Santana hizo lo mismo sin dejar de ser ella misma, por supuesto. Ver a sus amigos de esa manera llenaba el corazón de Rachel de una maravillosa alegría que la ponía casi a llorar.

-¿Qué tienes?—le pregunto Quinn quien llegaba con un plato con comida

-Creo que el ambiente me puso algo emotiva—dijo sonrojada la morena. Quinn sonrió con ternura y la miro

-Eres adorable—la chica no dijo nada más.

La noche cayó y Rachel caminaba por aquella playa. El sonido del rompimiento de las olas a la orilla del mar era un cantar hermoso para sus oídos, el reflejo de la luna en el agua azul de aquella playa simplemente era magníficamente estético, la paz y tranquilidad que en esos momentos tenía, no podía comprarse con nada…

¿Por qué tan sola?—la voz de Quinn la saco de sus pensamientos. Volteó su cara para ver como la rubia se sentaba justo a un lado de ella.

-Solo quería alejarme un poco de la locura—dijo al señalar a los chicos quienes bailaban y gritaban como si no hubiera un mañana.

Quinn sonrió—Es genial, aunque sea por una solo vez, vernos como verdaderos amigos. Digo, lo somos, al menos Santana, Puck, Kurt y Britt, por supuesto, aunque no este aqui. Siempre hemos sido nosotros cuatro, todo lo hacíamos juntos, hasta que cada uno tomo unos caminos un tanto diferentes, no me malinterpretes, tenemos la misma comunicación solo que no habíamos estado así como en estos días…había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Puck y yo nos habíamos montado en un carro del centro comercial y hacer una carrera.

Rachel sonrió

-Es bueno por una vez estar alejaba de toda esa farsa que vivo en la escuela—Rachel la miro—sé que parte es mi culpa, quiero decir, yo comencé todo esto pero por una vez me gustaría que dejaran de verme por un segundo o de lo que hago y que se metieran en sus propios asuntos.

-Es lo que conlleva ser popular—le respondió—me sorprende que lleves tanto tiempo en este "negocio" y todavía no te acostumbres.

Quinn sonrió—Acostumbrada estoy, por lo mismo es que me gustaría que dejaran de inventar tantas cosas de mí.

-Cría fama y acuéstate a dormir—Quinn sonrió al mover su cabeza. Las dos no dijeron nada por unos segundos, solo se concentraron en mirar aquel paisaje sublime que tenían en frente de ellas.

-Por lo de esta tarde—hablo Quinn—se sintió bien—le dijo mirándola a los ojos—tus manos y las mías se acoplan a la perfección.

-Es lo que vi—susurra Rachel devolviéndole la mirada

-Yo no quiero estropear nada, Rachel. No como lo hice la primera vez, quiero que sepas que todo lo que te dije aquellos días, es verdad, yo no mentía en eso, sin embargo, sé que mis acciones se hacen cargo de mandar al coño todo lo que digo, por eso mismo estoy tratando de cambiar, dejar un poco a la vieja Quinn y hacerte ver que puedo ser material para ti.

-Yo no quiero que cambies por mi, Quinn—la rubia la interrumpió

-No es solo por ti, es por mi también, estoy cansada de que me vean como una maldita zorra que se acuesta con cualquier chica bonita que se me pone en el camino—Rachel carraspeó su garganta y Quinn rodo los ojos—puede que sea un tanto verdad, pero no es algo de lo que este orgullosa.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora?

-Por que nunca había sentido esto que siento por ti, esas ganas de abrazarte y tomarte de la mano cada vez que estas junto a mí o de besarte al tenerte tan cerca, así como lo estas ahora—dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

La luna, el mar y la arena fueron los únicos testigos de como los labios de Rachel y Quinn se tocaban tan sutil mente, como se tocaban tan delicadamente, con un miedo que iba más allá del temor de poder ser descubiertas, sino con un miedo de romper algo que no había comenzado, con miedo de presionar las cosas aunque sabía que no era así, que aquel beso solo era a causa de algo que era imposible de negar.

Segundos después, el beso cobro un poco más de intensidad y Rachel tomo el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos intensificando un poco más el beso. No era un beso apasionado mucho menos uno agresivo, era un beso suave y delicado, un beso que dejaba ver el comienzo de algo que había terminado pero comenzaría en una forma mejor.

Ambas se dieron un último beso para separarse lentamente y sin abrir aun los ojos, Rachel suspiro y muy en contra de su voluntad abrió los ojos para ver de cerca los avellana de Quinn, quien tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Rachel negó y se levanto de donde estaba sentada.

-Buenas noches, Quinn—y sin decir nada más comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a donde se encontraban los demás.

-Buenas noches, Rachel—susurro al tocar sus labios y sonreír como tonta.

* * *

BUENAS TARDES

Si, lo se. Yo les había dicho que ya comenzaría con la actualización semanal. La verdad me cambiaron de horario en la universidad, por lo que ya llego muy tarde de la escuela y en lo que hago la tarea…La verdad no me da tiempo de escribir, sin embargo, tengo las ideas y todo, solo necesito tiempo.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODA LA BUENA ONDA Y LOS RW, DM y esas cosas. Se los agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi rojo corazón.

Ya veremos que pasa (:

Nos vemos el próximo LUNES


	25. We Are Young

Capítulo 25

We Are Young

El promedio de las personas, con edad entre los 40 y 60 años, nos dicen día a día que somos el futuro de un país, de un mundo, de una sociedad; de un lugar donde la corrupción, la inseguridad, la violencia, las drogas y el alcohol, se hacen presentes como el aire. Ver en las noticias cientos de reportajes, donde las masacres y muertes, son la noticia primordial, ya es tan normal como ver a los pájaros volar.

Nosotros no tenemos la culpa, al menos no por ahora, nosotros no estamos al mando del país, nosotros no determinamos lo que es bueno para el país ni nada que se le acerque a una similitud, sin embargo, día a día nos dicen la misma frase que en cierto punto, nos comienza a zumbar en los oídos como pequeños mosquitos inquietos en busca de tu sangre.

A los 17 años de edad, lo menos que quieres escuchar es como escuchas en la televisión que TU eres el futuro del mañana, que TU tienes las herramientas para hacer de ese mundo uno mejor y comienzas a pensar: si no hay cambios en mi ¿Cómo diablos espero hacer un cambio en el mundo?

Y puede que tal vez no en el mundo, pero para hacer un cambio para los demás, tenías que comenzar haciendo un cambio en ti mismo, no tanto por complacer a los demás, sino porque de vez en cuando un cambio es favorable en ti y en las personas que te rodean.

Era lo que pasaba con Quinn, desde hacía unas semanas se había propuesto cambiar y aunque la evolución de este cambio había sido lenta, se había apresurado en los últimos días. Y es que, su imagen de "Soy Quinn hago lo quiera, tengo sexo con quien yo quiera y le guste a quien le guste jamás voy a cambiar Fabray" a este punto de su vida, ya no le favorecía, no ahora, no en esos momentos, simplemente ya no.

Muchos dicen que las personas no pueden cambiar, que estas nunca lo hacen…y tal vez tengan razón, tal vez solo cambien cuando les conviene, cuando creen que es necesario, pero quieran o no, es un cambio por muy temporal que este sea.

En ocasiones, los cambios son buenos y favorables y en esos momentos, Quinn se daba cuenta de las ventajas que aquel cambio le estaba otorgando. El hecho de que una Rachel Berry se comportara de manera dulce y cálida con ella, le hacía ver que todo valía la pena, que todo lo que estaba haciendo, aparte de por ella, lo estaba haciendo por otra persona y tal vez eso era bueno, por que tal vez y solo tal vez, ella podía ser uno de esos futuros de los que tanto hablan en la televisión.

Los días habían pasado considerablemente rápido, habían estado semana y media en Los Cabos y ahora es tiempo de retirarse. Habían hecho muchas cosas, así como también, habían descubierto muchas cosas entre ellos mismos. En ese tiempo habían descubierto cosas que ni los que tenían una amistad de años sabían.

Como por ejemplo que Sam tenía dislexia y por eso la mayor parte del tiempo no captaba las situaciones que lo rodeaban, también que el padre de Finn había sido expulsado del ejercito americano y este se volvió un alcohólico que murió de una sobredosis del mismo; también que Santana tenía más de un años sin hablarle a su abuela, una de las personas más importantes de su vida, dado a que esta no aceptaba que su nieta fuera lesbiana, así mismo que Kurt quería ser un actor de Broadway, Puck también se unió al listado al decir que había tenido sexo con la mama de David, uno de los jugadores de Futbol, y que la mujer se había enamorado de él.

Los únicos que se había reservado de decir algo habían sido Blaine, Rachel y Quinn, pero el que se hubieran reservado no quería decir que se iban a ir de aquel lugar sin decir nada. Blaine confeso que tenía envidia de su primo Cooper Anderson. Así mismo Rachel confeso que su mayor miedo era no ser lo suficientemente buena en lo que hacía para cumplir su sueño de regresar a Broadway. Y por ultimo Quinn, su mayor miedo era el amor.

Aquel lugar tenía una magia inigualable que Quinn aun no podía procesar, el romanticismo, la cultura, los paisajes, la gente, la comida; todo aquel lugar era una mezcla de todo lo que a ella le gustaba y llamaba la atención.

No se comparaba con ninguna de los países que había visitado, sin embargo, hasta ese momento había sido una de las mejores. El poder relajarse a la orilla del mar era más de lo que ella podía necesitar, escuchar como las olas rompían a la orilla del mar, como la briza del mar golpeaba su rostro y como el aire inundaba sus sentidos, era más de lo que podía pedir.

Y el estar con sus amigos, viviendo a aquella aventura lo hacia mucho mejor. El poder compartir una aventura de esa magnitud con dos de sus mejores amigos y con su hermano así como su nuevo mejor amigo y por supuesto de _ella._

_Rachel Berry_

Si algo agradecía de aquel viaje era el poder pasar tiempo de calidad con aquella chica. No podía describir en palabras cuan increíble había sido ese tiempo, poder hablar con ella y saber cosas sobre Rachel, cosas que le servirían pero sobre todo agradecía por ese tiempo dado que así, se había dado cuenta de algo que había estado evitando, algo que sabía y ahora, por más que le diera miedo, lo aceptaba. Estaba más enamorada.

Y enamorada era la palabra que más miedo le daba, el solo hecho de pensar en la palabra le daba escalofríos, sin embargo, a ese punto de su vida, aquella palabra solo era eso, una palabra. Lo que sentía cuando la decía no se le daba una similitud a lo que sentía cuando Rachel estaba a su lado, cuando le sonreía, cuando la mirada, cuando un mínimo toque de la chica pequeña hacía ella, bastaba más que nada para hacerla sentir eso que nunca había sentido pero que todo mundo le hablaba.

Aquellos sentimientos y emociones no eran familiares en ella, pensó que si, pero vio que no; el estar "enamorada" de una chica que solo habías conocido por medio de una computadora, que solo veías por medio de una cámara digital, eso no era amor, al menos no era lo mismo que sentir, ver y apreciar como lo hacía con Rachel.

_Amor_

Aquella es una palabra corta, 5 letras y una definición infinita, llena de pros y contras, llena de beneficios y des beneficios, ¿Cómo es que aquella palabra podía ser una de las más amadas y odiadas al mismo tiempo?

Personas dicen que el amor es como un fantasma, que todos hablan de el pero que nadie nunca lo vio, _estúpida gente_…el amor va más allá de una relación entre dos personas, el amor es infinito y solo se siente cuando en verdad nos ha llegado, y el amor siempre esta entre nosotros, con el amor de nuestros padres, nuestros hermanos, nuestros amigos, nuestra familia, pero no hay amor más complicado y maravilloso, como el amor de una persona, de una persona que cambia por completo tu vida, ese sentimiento que sientes por alguien y que no sabes si es correspondido, pero _el que no arriesga no gana_ y a este momento, ¿Qué más podía perder la rubia porrista?

-No puedo creer que hiciste eso, Puck—la morocha miro con el ceño fruncido al futbolista mientras secaba el agua que escurría por su negro y largo cabello.

-Yo te dije: "Agárrate que nos van a ganar"—le respondió con una gran risa

-¡Nunca pensé que ibas a correr tan rápido y mucho menos pensé que lo harías hacía la playa!—grito Rache provocando la risa de los demás chicos.

-No puedes negar que te divertiste—se unió Quinn a la platica. Rachel frunció el ceño y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho

-Tú ni me hables, todo esto fue tu culpa—sin decir una palabra más, Rachel subió hasta su habitación y al llegar, cerró la puerta tan fuerte que aquel portazo seguía retumbando por los pasillos de aquella gran casa.

Y aquel enojo de la pequeña solo se debía a una simple carrera en la playa. Puck y Rachel contra Quinn y Sam. Morocho contra rubio. No había premio alguno, simple diversión y la celebración de que Sam y Quinn, no había tenido una discusión infantil en lo que restaba de aquellos días en cabos. Todo iba bien hasta que Quinn grito que nadie los podía alcanzar, dado que llevaban la delantera, Puck sin previo aviso, tomo a Rachel, y como si de una muñeca se tratase la subió a su espalda y comenzó a correr como atleta en los juegos olímpicos, a casi dos metros de alcanzar a los rubios, Puck tropezó haciendo que ambos morochos cayeran al mar, provocando la risa y victoria de Quinn y Sam.

Quinn miro a Blaine y este solo cerró los ojos sonriendo, aquel comportamiento tan familiar en su hermana no era más que un simple capricho y enojo por su repentino "chapuzón" y el haber perdido. Miro como el gemelo Berry camino escaleras arriba e ingresaba a la habitación de su hermana. Solo bastaron 10 minutos para que ambos gemelos bajaran.

-Lo siento—dijo Rachel dirigiéndose a Quinn—No me gusta mojarme en la playa a menos que no este preparada—se disculpo

-No hay problema—respondió con una gran sonrisa Quinn.

-Como hoy nuestro ultimo día propongo salir y ver por última vez este hermoso paisaje caminar por la playa, comer en el restaurant que esta en frente del malecón y después regresarnos a la casa y esperar que sea sábado para regresar a Lima—informo Puck. Nadie se opuso, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Arreglaron sus cosas así como ellos mismos. Quinn vistió algo simple, unos shorts cortos con una blusa de cuello en marga corta y unas sandalias playeras, Santana la imitó. Los chicos se vistieron normal, shorts playeros y camisetas de resaque, ellos excepto Kurt, quien muy fiel a su estilo de vida, vistió un pantalón capri con una camisa entallada a su cuerpo y unos zapatos cerrados para la playa y después Rachel, un vestido blanco que más bien parecía una camisa larga, debajo de su vestimenta un traje de baño y unas sandalias playeras iguales a las de Quinn y Santana.

Hicieron un camino de alrededor de 10 minutos una vez que llegaron al centro de la ciudad. Donde las Rachel en compañía de Blaine y Kurt comenzaron a inspeccionar los pequeños puestos de artesanías locales que se mostraban la cultura resumida en pequeñas muñecas de tela, llaveros, adornos, bolsas e incluso playeras.

Decir que aquella ciudad les había traído más que diversión era poco, aquella ciudad les había brindado la hospitalidad que estaba tan devaluada, la comodidad que era difícil de encontrar, así como la sensación de bienestar que hacía mucho habían perdido…al menos Quinn.

La rubia porrista se había quedado en una de las bancas de una pequeña plaza que se encontraba justamente a un lado de aquellos puestos, y fijamente su mirada se quedo en Rachel, y comenzó a mirarla detalladamente, como si de una obra de arte se tratara. No era el tipo de chica con el que acostumbraba a "salir", era pequeña, hablaba mucho y no tenía miedo de decir lo que pensara, al menos cuando de Quinn se tratara, nunca antes alguien había tenido el suficiente coraje para hacer lo que solo Rachel había hecho; desvió su mirada al suelo y sonrió, sin duda Rachel Berry la había hipnotizado desde el primer momento en que la vio y aunque al principio solo contaba para ella como un reto para su lista, a este momento, y viéndola sonreír como niña pequeña al jugar con esa muñeca que había comprado al chico del puesto, sabía que aquella iba más allá, siempre lo supo, solo que ahora lo acierta y esta segura.

-En serio, Quinn…dos minutos más y te la comes—susurro Santana al oído de la rubia quien solo se limito a encogerse de los hombros.

-No lo puedo evitar, Santana. Es como si ella fuera el único panorama que mis ojos pueden ver—le dijo

-¡Dios!—sonrió la latina— ¿Dónde esta Quinn y que has hecho con ella?—la rubia todo los ojos

-Idiota—Santana sonrió y miro a Quinn

-Me da gusto verte así, te vez más viva, no se hay algo en ti que es nuevo y me gusta…solo espero que no sea temporáneo—susurro para dejar a Quinn sentada en la banca y uniéndosele a Rachel y los demás, quienes ya estaban al lado de la pequeña chica.

-¿Qué onda, Quinnie-tood?—Puck se sentó a un lado de la rubia. La chica sonrió

-¿Qué pasa, Puckzilla?—el chico negó

-No mucho, ¿Qué pasa contigo?—le dijo con una sonrisa

-No mucho tampoco—el futbolista sonrió y suspiro—Huy, suspiraste, eso no es algo que te pase muy a menudo.

Puck se encogió en hombros—solo no quiero que esto acabe, ¿me explico? Nos vamos y cuando lleguemos, volveremos a la misma rutina y sinceramente ya me canse—dijo con sinceridad

-¿De que hablas?—pregunto confundida

-Estos días han sido los mejores de mi vida, incluso mejores que cuando entre al equipo de futbol. Siento que estando aquí, me he comportado más yo, sin miedo a hablar con Sam sobre "Avatar" o sin miedo de que alguien me escuche hablar con Blaine de Broadway, o sea, no es miedo, simplemente es esa incertidumbre del que resto de la gente te critique. Siento que la persona que soy en Lima y la persona que estoy siendo acá, no es la misma y la verdad, me gusta más la persona que soy acá—la rubia asintió

-Tienes razón—dijo al dejar caer su cuerpo totalmente en la banca—en parte es mi culpa

-No te cargues toda la culpa, éramos unos "escuincles" cuando todo esto comenzó, se nos subió muy pronto a la cabeza y creo que ahora que ya estamos más grande nos damos cuenta que lo que estamos haciendo, en verdad no es quienes somos en verdad.

-Creo que no todo es cuestión de nosotros—susurro Quinn audiblemente a Puck, mientras miraba a Rachel

Puck sonrió—tienes toda la razón, quien iba a pensar que una pequeña chica tan molesta como ella, pudiera sacar lo mejor de nosotros.

-Shhh, habla despacio, no querrás que te arme un escandalo por decirle molesta ¿no es así?—el chico sonrió—tienes razón, Puck. Rachel me hizo ver que en verdad estaba haciendo una mierda con mi vida—dijo y desvió su mirada al chico del mohawk quien sonreía como niño pequeño ante aquella declaración.

-¡Puck!—se escucho el grito de la pequeña morocha quien venía corriendo con algo en sus manos—Mira lo que he encontrado—de sus manos tomo aquel pequeño gorro y lo mostro al chico quien abrió los ojos y tomo el detalle en sus manos.

-Esto es increíble—dijo emocionado

-Y tiene un mohawk—le dijo dulcemente. Puck abrazo a su amiga y beso sonoramente la mejilla de esta para después correr hasta donde estaban los demás, mostrándoles aquel gorro que Rachel había comprado para el.

-Sin duda el mejor regalo que Puck haya tenido—los ojos marrones de Rachel se posaron en Quinn que tenía su vista en el grupo de chicos.

-Esto es para ti—dijo de la nada Rachel extendiendo su mano derecha para darle a Quinn una pulsera de tela en color roja con su nombre en letra cursiva y letras blancas con unos pompones ligeramente dibujados.

Quinn sonrió enormemente—es increíble, Rach—tomo la pulsera en sus manos y la puso en sus mano izquierda— ¿me ayudas?—pregunto al poner su muñeca volteada a modo de que Rachel pudiera unir las dos extremidades de aquella pulsera.

-Se te ve bien—dijo con una gran sonrisa—Siempre con el espíritu de las Cheerios

-Así es…Muchas gracias, Rach—la morocha sonrió dulcemente a la rubia y Quinn sintió que su corazón se derritió. Ver esos diminutos hoyos que se le hacían a Rachel cuando sonreía de verdad, le provocaba simple dulcera, se miraba tan adorable y tan fuera de si que hacía a la rubia ganas de abrazar a la chica y jamás dejarla ir.

-¿Rachel?—la morocha alzo su vista y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al ver a la persona que le hablaba. Segundos pasaron para que Quinn viera como Rachel se colgaba del cuello de aquella chica que al parecer conocía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Quinn miraba detenidamente la escena. Rachel sonriendo abiertamente como hacía unos momentos, mientras la chica la miraba con cara de sorpresa. Fijo su vista muy bien en la chica, era más alta que Rachel, de eso no había duda, su cabello castaño obscuro hacían que sus ojos azules resaltaran por mucho en su cara, desviando su atención de cualquier cosa para postrar aquella atención solo en aquellos ojos…aquella chica era simplemente linda y esa ropa, incluso la hacían parecer el doble de Kristen Stewart.

-Oh por Dios, Rach—escucho que volvió a hablar la chica y su voz un poco gruesa pero con un leve aire dulce en ella. Y tenía un acento…el acento más sexy del mundo, según Rachel le había confesado…acento británico.

-Pero… ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?—dijo una Rachel bastante emocionada

-No hay persona en el mundo que tenga unas piernas como las tuyas—inmediatamente el color de Rachel paso a un rojo totalmente fuerte ante el comentario de aquella chica—No, la verdad, no estaba muy segura pero tenía dos opciones: pasar la vergüenza de mi vida preguntándote si eras tu o jugármela y ver tus ojos y tu sonrisa—termino con una gran sonrisa.

Quinn frunció el ceño

-Eres una tonta, Taylor—ambas chicas sonrieron— ¡Pero que tonta!...Quinn esta es Taylor Stevens…Tay esta es Quinn Fabray—presento la morocha

-Muchos gusto—saludo la chica de los ojos azules

-Igual—sonrió Quinn más forzada que nada.

-¿Esta Blaine contigo?—pregunto la chica y Rachel asintió

Las dos chicas caminaron hasta el grupo de amigos que seguían en aquellos locales, dejando a Quinn completamente sola. La rubia bufo y camino hasta llegar al mismo lugar en donde pudo observar como Taylor y Blaine se abrazaban animada y emocionadamente.

No sabía el por que, pero sabía que el que aquella chica estuviera allí no era simple casualidad…tal vez estaba siendo paranoica, pero la presencia de Taylor no le agradaba, no después de ver como se comía a Rachel con la mirada y ese comentario con respecto a sus piernas, eso no era nada….Quinn paro sus pensamientos, estaba siendo ridícula pero ¿Cuándo no lo era con respecto a Rachel?

Diez minutos después estaban todos los chicos partiendo hasta un pequeño restaurante en el centro de la ciudad el cual se establecía casi a la orilla del mar. A diferencia de las otras ocasiones, el lugar que siempre Quinn ocupaba al lado de Rachel ahora había sido acaparado por Taylor…Quinn no quiso dar una escena por lo que se sentó a un lado de su gemelo, el cual le sonreía animadamente.

Ordenaron comida típica del lugar y dos horas después, los chicos caminaban hasta el mar para dar un recorrido por la orilla. Quinn se dejaba guiar por la brisa del mar que le llegaba a su cara; la esencia que el mar desprendía siempre había sido una de sus aromas favoritas, oler aquella aroma entre húmeda y salada, calmaba sus sentidos, le daba una paz interna y creaba un mantra al cual nadie podía entrar.

Era la ultima de la fila, por lo que después de sus minutos de tranquilidad abrió los ojos y se encontró con sus amigos, Puck y Sam hablaban animadamente con Finn, Santana iba en silencio, la rubia imagino que extrañaba a Brittany, Kurt iba en silencio mientras caminaba de la mano de Blaine quien junto con Rachel hablaban animadamente con la chica británica.

-Ni se te ocurra—se anticipó Quinn al ver como Santana se acercaba a ella. La latina sonrió

-¿Qué?—dijo haciéndose la desentendida

-Deja la actuación, Santy—canto la chica rubia con una sonrisa

-Eres desagradable, Quinn…Es guapa la chica ¿no crees?—la rubia elevó sus hombros

-No es la gran cosa sin embargo—Santana sonrió

-Acaso esos son… ¿celos?—Quinn negó

-Deja de decir estupideces y apúrate a caminar que ya quiero llegar a la casa—Santana no pronuncio una palabra más. Muy en el fondo, ella tenía razón pero Quinn era bastante necia y por supuesto que no aceptaría que tenía celos…por Dios, desde que Rachel Berry llego a la vida de Quinn Fabray, esta supo lo que eran los celos.

Llegaron hasta la casa donde nuevamente, organizaron un mini campamento como hacía días antes, solo que ahora, Taylor y unos cuantos amigos de la chica se unían a aquella velada que prometía muchas cosas.

Comenzaron a armar las cosas, desde las mesas hasta la fogata. Eran más manos así que con la participación de todos, el desenvolvimiento de aquella actividad fue mucho más rápido que antes. Quinn seguía observando de cerca a aquella chica, no quería sonar paranoica pero en verdad no le daba buena espina o tal vez eso pensaba ella para tratar de disimular su enojo que tenía cada vez que la británica se acercaba a Rachel.

Las horas pasaban así como la amena plática entre todos los chicos. Supo que Taylor había sido expulsada de un prestigioso colegio en Londres, después de que una de las prefectas la encontraran a ella y otra chica en un baño haciendo cosas no aptas para mayores de 18, al mismo tiempo que su padre en lugar de reprenderla, la felicito por que en sus genes llevaba el buen gusto por las mujeres y el estilo aventurero de los Stevens. Quinn también se entero que ella y los gemelos Berry se conocían desde hacía más de tres años puesto que estuvieron tomando juntos algunos cursos de verano en Nueva York, así como que, Taylor no sabía si regresar a Londres o seguir viajando por el mundo.

A cada anécdota, la rubia solo bufaba o fruncía el ceño, aquella chica era como un clon de ella, solo que un poco más agradable y menos "jugadora" que ella. No le hacía mucha gracia, en cuestión, aquella chica en verdad no le agradaba y menos cuando la pillaba viéndole las piernas a Rachel. La morocha parecía casi encantada con Taylor, como que si de una pareja se trataba, ofreciéndole comida, refresco…toda la atención de la morocha estaba en aquella chica.

Quinn sin llamar mucho la atención, se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta la orilla del mar…en verdad le agradaba sentir la brisa en su cara, pero sentirla en la noche, bajo la luz de la luna, no tenía comparación alguno. Muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza en aquellos momentos, en verdad necesitaba un momento de paz y tranquilidad, despejar su mente y cuerpo de aquello sentimientos encontrados que tenía.

Desde que Rachel había llegado a su vida, se puso en contacto con sus sentimientos como nunca jamás en su vida y eso por más de ser bueno, era malo de la misma manera. Sentía que cualquier cosa que Rachel había era importante para ella, y lo era, sin embargo, cuando respectaba a cualquier persona que se le acercara a Rachel con otras intenciones, hacía que los sentidos de Quinn sobrepasaran sus limites.

-¿Por qué tan sola?—la voz de Blaine saco a la chica de sus pensamientos

-Quería disfrutar de mi ultima noche en este maravilloso lugar—le contesto con una sonrisa sincera.

-Si, sin duda ha sido una de las mejores experiencias que he tenido—continuo hablando al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a caminar junto con la rubia

-No lo había dicho, pero…me alegro que tu y mi hermano estén juntos—Blaine la miro detenidamente—sé que Kurt puede ser una patada en el trasero en muchas ocasiones, sin embargo, es un chico maravilloso y el estar contigo, simplemente lo ha convertido en una mejor persona…

Blaine sonrió—Es increíble escuchar eso viniendo de ti. No me malinterpretes, sabes que te quiero, pero no sueles ser muy expresiva con tus sentimientos ni en decir lo que piensas…

-Si tienes razón—susurro mientras miraba a Rachel.

-Es solo una amiga—dijo de la nada—Rachel la considera una hermana aunque Taylor quiera algo más con ella…

-Blaine…

-Quinn—dijo deteniéndose y mirando a la chica—esta noche somos jóvenes, podemos hacer lo que queramos…si sigues con tus indecisiones y miedos, no vas a lograr nada con Rachel. No pienses en el que dirán, piensa en que Rachel te hace feliz y lo sabes. Lo veo en tus ojos, estás enamorada de ella y aunque no lo aceptas, tienes miedo de materializar tus sentimientos.

-¿Cómo…?—Blaine no la dejo terminar

-Me pasaba lo mismo con Kurt—dijo sonrojándose—Esta noche somos jóvenes, Quinn—sin decir nada más, Blaine le sonrió a la chica y camino hasta volver a donde estaba el resto de los demás.

-Tienes razón—susurro con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

¿Cómo están?

Uno más y casi ya vamos a la mitad del fic (:

Como se habrán percatado, los nombres de los capítulos, son títulos de canciones, por lo que en unas horas, subiré al tumblr oficial del fic, las 25 canciones (hasta ahora) que han formado parte del fic.

No hay mucho que decir, más que GRACIAS.

Nos vemos el próximo Lunes.

tumblr del fic: fueradetualcance (punto) tumblr (punto) com


	26. Thread

Capítulo 26

Thread

-Berry—escucho la morena que gritaba Santana. La porrista corrió hasta donde Rachel estaba y esta simplemente elevo una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa?—la latina le sonrió pícaramente—Santana me da más miedo que me des esas sonrisas a que en verdad me digas la razón por que me has detenido a mitad del centro comercial.

Santana rodo los ojos—Sigo diciendo que eres tan intensa. Ya, no me des esas miradas. Es solo que te vi sola y me dije a mi misma: mi misma, ¿Por qué Berry estará sola en el centro comercial?—las dos empezaron a caminar—pensé que tu y Blaine eran siameses—la chica rodo los ojos

-Una, no me digas Berry, Santana. Te lo he pedido miles de veces—la chica sonrió—dos, Blaine y yo no somos siameses, como te pudiste haber dado cuenta hace 5 meses que llegamos a la escuela y tres, estoy sola por que todas las chicas estaban ocupadas para acompañarme—le termino de decir

-Yo no estaba ocupada—dijo

-Ya, como que si te hace mucho gusto la idea de estar todo un día conmigo sola

Santana sonrió—Me estas llegando a conocer…me gusta

Ambas rieron

-Quinn estaba disponible—soltó Santana cuando ambas chicas entraron hasta una tienda de ropa. Rachel miraba detenidamente los estantes con la ropa pasando de una a una las blusas que miraba en esos momentos.

-No, Quinn estaba con Blaine—dijo sin importancia

-Entonces si la consideraste—Rachel suspiro y poso su vista en la porrista.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Santana?—pregunto mientras Santana caminaba en círculos alrededor de Rachel.

-¿Yo?...a nada ¿y tu?—Rachel frunció el ceño—Vamos que ustedes dos han estado muy unidas desde que llegamos de Cabos.

-Sabía que dirías eso—ambas, después de 30 minutos en la tienda, compraron lo que habían visto y fue de su agrado, y salieron del lugar para adentrarse en una pequeña cafetería.

-Entonces—canturreo Santana. Rachel bebió un poco de su café y poso sus ojos marrones en los negros de Santana.

-Desde que paso todo lo que paso con Quinn hace tres meses—la porrista la interrumpió

-¿Lo de que andaban sin andar?—Rachel asintió

-Ella ha estado cariñosa conmigo, en verdad la veo cambiada, no es como la chica que conocí al inicio de clases. No se, Santana. Quinn es tan impredecible que ya no sé que pensar con ella. Ni se si lo que me dice es de verdad o solo lo esta haciendo para que yo pase a ser una más de su lista—Santana escuchaba atentamente el relato de la morocha y después de unos minutos, la interrumpió.

-Escucha…No sé que le has hecho a Quinn, pero créeme cuando te digo que la Quinn que ha estado conviviendo con nosotros, es una muy, pero muy diferente Quinn a la que yo siempre he conocido—le dijo Santana mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Y Santana tenía razón, en verdad que la tenía. De la Quinn que había conocido no quedaba mucho, esta Quinn era lo opuesto a la rubia de meses atrás. Y por mucho que tratara de disimularlo, le gustaba. Le gustaba esa Quinn 2.0

Aquella chica era tan diferente de lo que había conocido hace cinco meses. No había cambiado al 100 por ciento por que dentro de esa nueva Quinn seguía existiendo aquella rubia egocéntrica y altanera, pero en proporciones menos intensas a las que estaba acostumbrada la morocha.

Desde su regreso de los cabos, del cual ya había pasado una semana, el trato de Quinn hacía Rachel había sido completamente diferente, no obstante, esto había comenzado desde un día antes de su regreso a Ohio. El trato que Quinn le había dado esa noche, no era precisamente el que una amiga tuviera con otro, se asemejaba casi al trato de Noah en las primeras semanas que estos comenzaron su relación.

Aquella noche, después de ver como Quinn regresaba de su aislamiento y de esa platica que la rubia había tenido con su gemelo, todo se volvió de cristal, traslucido, todo lo veía con claridad. Quinn estaba celosa y por mucho que aquello la halagaba, no entendía el porqué. Y fue como que si una jarra de agua fría le hubiera caído en su cara.

_Taylor_

Por supuesto, era tan obvio. Sintió aquella pequeña tensión cuando había presentado a ambas chicas, sin embargo, no presto atención. Pero ahora todo estaba claro, Quinn Fabray, la gran Quinn Fabray estaba celosa de su mejor amiga, de su amiga Taylor. ¡Eso si que era nuevo!

Ni en un millón de años hubiera podido imaginar aquella escena de celos bien disimulados con amabilidad por parte de la rubia. La rubia estuvo al lado de ella toda la noche, trayéndole lo que esta necesitara y portándose como si esa chica que estaba con ella era una completa e irremediable desconocida.

Y no lo podía negar

Ya no más. Rachel estaba completamente segura de dos cosas, la primera que Quinn Fabray había cambiado parte de su conducta y forma de ser, y la segunda, que estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorada de la rubia.

A este tiempo y con esa nueva versión de Quinn, no podía negarlo más, para que esconder algo que siempre estuvo flotando en el aire…Estaba enamorada de la rubia, lo estuvo desde su "relación" hasta el termino de esta, para esconder bien sus sentimientos y volver a dejarlos a flote ahora que todo esto estaba pasando.

Sin embargo, tenía miedo. Un miedo irracional, por que a su punto de vista, el miedo es un sentimiento irracional que nos limita de muchas cosas a las cuales tememos y con tal de no afrontarlas, decimos que nos da miedo y no las hacemos…pero era tiempo de poner en practica su filosofía, no tuvo miedo cuando inició una relación con Puck ¿Por qué tener miedo ahora que estaba enamorada de Quinn?

Oh

Era Quinn Fabray, la máxima jugadora de la escuela, la chica que con un solo choque de palmas tenía a todas las chicas a sus pies, la chica que con un guiño de ojos lograba ciertas cosas que no sabías o no habías experimentado…Ahora sabía a que se debía su miedo.

_Quinn Fabray_

Si bien estaba cambiando, ¿quién le aseguraría que el día de mañana terminaría con su corazón roto? Si la primera vez no lo tuvo, fue por que no tenía sentimientos de mayor intensidad por la chica, sin embargo ahora…ahora los tenía.

-¿Y que vas a hacer esta navidad?—pregunto Santana una vez que las dos había llegado a la casa de la morena. Ambas habían subido hasta la habitación de Rachel donde se disponían a, seguramente pasar la tarde.

-Iremos a Nueva York—le respondió feliz la cantante—iremos a visitar a mis abuelos y a toda la familia.

-Suena bastante interesante—comento la latina

-¿Y tu?

-La verdad no se. Puede que la familia de Britt y la mía se unan y pasemos esta navidad juntas—los ojos de la porrista se dejaron llenar por un brillo inigualable. Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura al ver esa fase de la porrista.

-Es increíble, Santy—la latina la miro con el ceño fruncido—Britt me dijo que podía llamarte así—dijo a modo de defensa

-Hey—ambas chicas voltearon a ver a Blaine, quien hacía acto de presencia en la habitación de su gemela—Oh Dios ¿a que se debe el milagro?—pregunto viendo a Santana

-Me encontré a tu querida hermana como alma perdida en el centro comercial e hice mi buena caridad del día… ¡Au!—se quejo al sentir un golpe en su hombro por parte de Rachel.

Blaine sonrió—Iremos en un rato más al cine ¿quieres ir?—pregunto Blaine a la latina

-Solo le hablare a Britt—comento

-El mandil—susurro Blaine

-Mejor guarda silencio que tu, no cantas malas canciones—el gemelo Berry torció su boca

-¿Qué dije?—pregunto al ver como Rachel apretaba en hombro de su gemelo en señal de apoyo

-Kurt y Blaine tuvieron una pelea bastante fuerte ayer—susurro Rachel. Santana asintió

-Solo tenle paciencia, Kurt es muy pesado pero es buen chico y en verdad te quiere—honestamente le dijo la latina al morocho quien solo sonrió.

Los tres morochos esperaron a que Brittany llegara a la casa Berry para después emprender camino hasta el cine que estaba a unos escasos 20 minutos de distancia. Rachel bajo del carro con la ayuda de Blaine mientras que Brittany tenía una pequeña discusión con Santana, debido a que si las palomitas acarameladas eran mejor que las con extra mantequilla, la chica sonreía al ver como Santana bufaba al ver que aquella discusión no llegaría a más y Britt tendría la razón por mucho que Santana no estuviera de acuerdo.

Le gustaba la dinámica de relación de ambas chicas, eran con compenetradas y las dos se complementaban, Brittany era para Santana el pilar de paciencia y de generosidad que esta escaseaba, mientras que Santana era para la rubia su fuerza y su mayor pilar de la felicidad. Aquella relación era digna de luchar, de emprender caminos, de creer en el amor…el amor, Rachel luchaba contra sus pensamientos y sentimientos, por más que la idea del amor era indispensable para ella, por ahora y bajo aquellas circunstancias, no lo quería.

Había aceptado que estaba enamorada de la rubia, se lo había dicho a ella misma hacía unas semanas atrás, no había marcha atrás, estaba más adentro que afuera, por ponerlo de alguna manera metafórica.

Aunque le gustaba, también le asustaba, no quería sentirse de esa manera, pero al mismo tiempo ella quería sentirse de esa manera. Por más que lo negara o tratara de negárselo, ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba enamorada de Quinn Fabray y tenía que, de una manera u otra, aceptarlo de una manera más convincente.

_Enamorada de Quinn Fabray_

La morocha sacudió su cabeza para apartar todos sus pensamientos sobre la rubia y comenzó a caminar a la par de su gemelo y sus dos amigas. Cuando los cuatro entraron al lugar, justo en la entrada de una tienda de aparatos electrónicos, se encontraba Quinn junto con Sam y Puck. Los ojos marrones de Rachel inmediatamente se posaron en la rubia, quien distraídamente miraba el aparador de aquella tienda.

Sin poder controlar los ritmos de su corazón, respiro pesadamente y con su mejor sonrisa se acercó hasta donde estaban. Se aproximó hasta los tres y dejo un delicado beso en la mejilla de ambos chicos y sin esperar un poco más, rápidamente beso la mejilla de la porrista quien comenzó a sonreír bobamente.

El aroma a perfume de Quinn había cambiado, había dejado de ser ese perfume con olores cítricos a un aroma más suave, un aroma a rosas…las rosas eran las flores favoritas de Rachel y a su vez, el aroma que desprendían estas, también lo eran. Volvió a sacudir sus pensamientos nuevamente y ahora los siete chicos continuaron su camino. Llegaron hasta la ventanilla donde compraron los boletos para la función. Una vez que tenían los boletos, Puck, Sam y Blaine se encargaron de comprar las palomitas y golosinas, dejando a las cuatro chicas solas.

-¿Cómo esta Kurt?—pregunto Rachel a Quinn cuando Santana y Brittany estaban entretenidas viendo los trailes que se proyectaban en una pequeña pantalla en la ventanilla del cine.

La chica se encoge de hombros

-No ha salido de su recamara, no deja de llorar y lo peor es que, culpa a Blaine de todo—le contesto frunciendo el ceño

-No fue culpa de el—la rubia la mira

-Por supuesto que lo no fue—la rubia suspiro—Kurt así es, y lo que me da miedo o preocupación o lo que sea, es que, ¿Qué tan paciente Blaine será en ese tipo de escenas?

Rachel la miro detenidamente

-Blaine, hasta ahora es lo mejor que le ha pasado a Kurt—dijo con una sonrisa—Mi hermano siempre lo ha tenido todo, lo hemos tenido todo—se corrigió—pero nunca hemos tenido lo que más hemos querido…amor. Mis padres pensaban que con llenarnos de regalos era más que suficiente, pero no era así. Kurt se volvió un chico materialista pero con ese gran afán de encontrar el amor y ahora que lo tiene, no sabe como reaccionar por que él nunca había sentido el amor…

-Todos alguna vez tenemos miedo de sentir ese sentimientos—hablo Rachel después de unos segundos de silencio. Los ojos color avellana se posaron en los marrones de Rachel y como si de un 4 de julio se tratara, los juegos artificiales se podían escuchar. El por que era más que obvio, ambas lo sabían, era un secreto a voces.

-Lo que sea que haya sido—desvió su mirar verde de Rachel—Blaine solo estaba platicando con ese tal Sebastian. ¡Dios! Si yo estaba a unos metros de ellos, Kurt vio cosas donde no las había—enfatizó

Y es que hacía una semana, Blaine había sido invitado a la academia Dalton, la escuela de donde los Warbles provenían. Aquella escuela, superaba por mucho la secundaría a la que ellos iban. Sus instalaciones eran mucho mejores y el límite de estudiantes era limitado, haciendo de esto una mejor atención educativa para cada estudiante.

Blaine lo sabía, sus padres junto con el, había ido como primera opción a aquella escuela, sin embargo ¿Qué era de Blaine sin Rachel? Y ¿Qué era Rachel sin Blaine? Aquella escuela de puros chicos no era lo que Blaine necesitaba, muchos menos cuando estar separado de su gemela se trataba.

El chico había sido invitado a una presentación que los Warbles iban a dar, y justo un mes atrás, el moreno Berry había conocido a un chico llamado Sebastian Smyte, el nuevo líder de los Warbles. Por mucho que este nuevo chico le tirara indirectas desde el primer momento en que el Warbler había visto a Blaine, este, simplemente no le seguía el juego y esto era por que estaba enamorado de Kurt, en verdad que lo estaba.

El punto es que, después de tanto insistir, Blaine accedió a ir, pero no quería ir solo, pero era viernes y eso quería decir "_Noche de chicas"_ con todas las chicas del Glee Club y su novio. Por lo que, el que su novio lo acompañase, sería imposible. Su hermana, eso lo descarto desde antes de pensarlo. Su única opción era Quinn, ya que la rubia aprovechaba los viernes para quedarse en su casa y…bueno, los detalles bastan y sobran.

La rubia accedió y los dos asistieron a ese evento, una vez del numerito de celos que el gemelo Fabray le proporciono a Blaine. Al cabo de dos horas, la presentación termino y cuando Quinn había ido por unas bebidas, Sebastian aprovecho para acercarse al chico, quien inició una amena plática con el líder de los Warbles. Lo que nunca espero fue ver como su novio entraba y comenzaba a pavonear por aquella escena.

El relato de Blaine hacía su hermana, aquella noche de lo sucedido, termino con Kurt cerrándole la puerta de su recamara en la cara y con un montón de gritos y palabras incoherentes que parecían más insultos que palabras sin sentidos. De eso ya habían pasado dos semanas y Kurt seguía en su papel de novio engañado.

-Bien, las palomitas están listas, los refrescos también…por lo que yo digo que es hora de entrar a la función—anunció Puck con una gran sonrisa.

Los seis chicos iniciaron su camino hasta la sala 14 donde se proyectaría _Los Vengadores_ película que había sido escogida por mayorías de votos. Incluso Brittany estuvo de acuerdo en la elección de esa película…punto a favor de Rachel, Chris Evans estaba en la película, así que por mucho que la opción no le gustase, no se la pasaría mal después de todo.

La sala estaba repleta, por lo que se apresuraron y caminaron escaleras arriba para llegar hasta los asientos de la última fila. Santana se sentó a un lado de Brittany, seguida de Puck quien se sentó a un lado de Sam para después continuar con Blaine y por ultimo Rachel y Quinn. La morena sabía que nada bueno iba a salir de ese acomodo.

Los comerciales de la película pasaron sin mayor previsto y la vista de la morena parecía adherida a la pantalla. En los casi 10 minutos de comerciales, la mirada de la chica no se había movido ni un segundo, y su posición era rígida. Su espalda recta pegada al respaldo del asiento, su cabeza en algo y sus manos sobre su regazo con la mirada fija. No podía desviar su mirada a su lado izquierdo, no sin toparse con el perfecto perfil de la rubia. Rachel sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

-*_No estas sola, estas con tu hermano y tus amigos. No somos ella y yo…Dios, Rachel*—_Los pensamientos de la cantante eran un vaivén de flashes y cosas sin sentido ¿Cómo será posible que alguien la pusiera tan nerviosa?

La película siguió su curso, y a los cabos 20 minutos, Rachel comenzó a disfrutar de aquella película, olvidándose de que si algo pudiera pasar, después de todo, no había nada que temer, no era como si Quinn se la fuera a comer o algo por el estilo.

Los gritos de las chicas, incluyendo los de Brittany y Rachel, cuando Chris Evans apareció, no se hicieron esperar. Y sin saber por qué, después de estar evitándolo, Rachel desvió su mirada a su lado izquierdo y se topo con el mirar verde radiante de aquella rubia. Sintió como sus barreras se derrumbaban de la misma manera que el muro de Berlín, como su corazón latía como si de un paciente con taquicardia se tratara, sintió como su cuerpo cedió a esa mirada y de manera involuntaria, ella también le sonrió.

El cubo de las palomitas estaba ya a la mitad y no es por que se las estuvieran comiendo, sino por que Puck en conjunto con Sam se las estaban aventando a Santana y Britt quien no dejaban de "mimarse" en lo que pasaba la película. Unos cuantos los asilenciaron, sin embargo, a los dos chicos no les importaba. Blaine continuaba con su mirada en la pantalla y Rachel miraba cada cosa que los chicos hacían.

Le encantaba pasar tiempo con esos chicos, sin embargo, le gustaba más estar en la comodidad de su casa, platicando con Mercedes o Tina, incluso con Artie. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, Mercedes estaba en una relación con un nuevo chico fortachón de nombre, Zeus. Mientras que Tina comenzaba una relación con Mike. Lo admitía, extrañaba a sus chicas, en verdad que lo hacía, pero ahora ellas tenían una vida, una relación…una pareja.

Tan consumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato cuando la mirada verde que Quinn, se había quitado de la pantalla y ahora estaba completamente postrada en el perfil de la morena.

Dice el Sabio que a menudo se conoce por los ojos lo que uno lleva en el fondo del alma, su bondad o su mala disposición; y a este momento, y después de que Rachel sintiera aquel mirar sobre ella, observo el interior de Quinn, por muy loco e irracional que aquello sonara, había visto el alma de Quinn; mientras que unos creen que el alma es atribuida a un carácter inmortal y diferenciado del cuerpo, otros creen que el alma no es mas que parte de la realidad material del cuerpo. Sin embargo, fuera de sus contradicciones y de si el alma existía o no, Rachel había visto el interior de Quinn, había visto su alma…

Aristóteles concebía el alma como la sustancia del cuerpo, que no puede separase de este y que su función es para vivir y pensar…después de todo, Quinn Fabray tenía un alma, una pura e increíble alma. Por más que aparentara ser una chica fría y dura, ero había quedado atrás ahora que Rachel estaba mirándole llana y detenidamente a los ojos.

Ambas se quedaron así por minutos…minutos que parecieron horas, minutos donde solo estaban ellas dos, no se escuchaban las reclamaciones de Santana hacía Puck o las risas estridentes de Sam a la par de Blaine…solo ellas, las dos mirándose a los ojos.

Sin decir una palabra, ambas apartaron sus miradas y volvieron a prestar atención a la película, sin embargo, esto fue imposible. Ninguna podía volver su concentración o atención a la película. Sabían lo que estaba por venir, era inevitable. Lo era.

Y como si de una novela se tratara, Rachel dejo su brazo en la reposadera del asiento, y paso lo que tiene que pasar. Los dedos de la mano de Quinn buscaron los de la chica y entrelazados terminaron. La sensación aquella, iba más allá de las palabras, era un sentimientos que inundaba el cuerpo de ambas, esa sensación y conexión entre las dos…ese química inevitable.

Así terminaron de ver la película las dos, sintiendo el contacto y el bienestar que les proporcionaba un simple agarre de manos. Minutos antes que la película terminara, las dos, con mucho pesar, se deshicieron de ese amarre de manos y como si de nada se tratase, las dos salieron de la sala, no sin antes…

-Si no haces nada, Quinn—hablo Santana al odio de la rubia, cuando la detuvo de su salida—te pateare el trasero—termino de decir y sin nada más, salió del lugar, dejando a Quinn parada, allí.

Tenía que hacer algo

* * *

Buen lunes

Una vez muchas gracias por toda la buena onda que le dan al fic y el tiempo que se toman para leer los capítulos, en verdad, muchas gracias.

NOTA: Este va "dedicado" a Loree, que me dijo, en palabras textuales: No seas tan perra y salúdame en un capítulo de tu fic. HOLA LOREE! Nos vemos en el más allá de Cinemark para que me compres mi entrada ahora que vaya

PD: Y para que me des mi peluche, la babana dorgada

Nos vemos el próximo lunes


	27. She is Love

Capítulo 27

She is Love

¿Qué es el amor?

Siempre nos preguntamos eso cuando en verdad, del amor no se tiene que tener un significado, para saber lo que es el amor, debes de sentirlo, sin embargo hay personas, científicos, filósofos, psicólogos e incluso médicos que han pasado su vida, estudiando eso que llaman amor.

Podrá tener miles de definiciones, miles de significados y podrá haber millones de conclusiones con respecto a lo que el amor era, sin embargo, para Quinn, el amor no era más que ver la sonrisa de Rachel al conjunto de esos dos enormes ojos marrones que brillaban con la intensidad de millones de estrellas sobre el cielo.

Octavio Paz, en su obra _El Laberinto de la soledad_, señala que el amor es la respuesta a la soledad; que sólo el amor posibilita la comunicación y que ésta desde luego anula la soledad; la alienación en la que nos hallamos.

Quinn toda su vida se había sentido sola…teniéndolo todo, no tenía nada, y no tenía nada por que no tenía lo más importante: Amor. Toda su vida se la había pasado sola, sin nadie que la guiara, que la aconsejara, a pesar de querer a sus padres, no podía perdonarles el haberla dejado a ella y a Kurt cuando más se necesitan a los padres, en esa etapa de tu vida donde lo quieres saber todo sin entender nada, donde quieres todo y a la vez nada.

No podía culparlos de todos sus actos, mucho menos de esa imagen promiscua que la chica rubia se había ganado, sin embargo, sus padres tuvieron algo que ver, y aunque sonara totalmente como un cliché, ella busco en las chicas, ese sentimiento del que todos a su alrededor hablaban, no obstante ella no sabía, ella no sentía. Desde los diez años, quería saber lo que era llegar a su casa y que su madre la recibiera con un gran abrazo, un beso en la mejilla y con esa pregunta tan característica de los padres cuando regresas de la escuela: _¿Cómo te fue en la escuela, cariño?_

Nunca lo tuvo, siempre que llegaba a su casa, todo lo que se encontraba era piletas de regalos de sus padres con cartas donde les decían que estaban en Europa, Asía, África…sin embargo, nunca con ellos. Ambos gemelos, se convirtieron en lo que hoy eran. Chicos materialistas, los cuales se dejaban llevar por las apariencias, por el poder, sin importar a cuantos destrozaban en el camino con tal de tener lo que ellos querían.

Nunca supieron lo que el amor era, no hasta ahora…

Solo faltaba ver la sonrisa estúpida en Kurt para saber cuan enamorado su gemelo estaba de Blaine. Como esos ojos azules, brillaban aún más que el mismo cielo. Como esa sonrisa era natural y no fingida como la que siempre daba. Como se había vuelto un chico más calmado y paciente, así como buena persona…muy en el fondo, seguía siendo Kurt, aquella chico fashionista, amante de la moda, pero con ese giro inesperado de tranquilidad y simpatía que ahora Blaine había traído en su vida.

Kurt había encontrado el amor

Y Quinn, también lo había hecho, y no importaba la definición que Platón le diera a la palabra o lo que poetas como Octavio Paz escribieran sobre el amor. Quinn, después de tanto tiempo, sabía lo que era el amor, y no era más que, ver a esa otra persona sonreír, escucharla hablar, cantar, verla correr, caminar…para Quinn, el significado de palabra amor, tenía nombre y ese era Rachel Berry.

Rachel Berry era amor

-Estoy a punto de golpearte, Quinn—grito Blaine a la chica rubia quien solo sonrió débilmente al gemelo Berry

-Creí que al único Berry que despertaba violencia era a tu gemela—respondió con una sonrisa

Blaine rodo los ojos— ¿Me vas a decir que te traes entre manos? Has estado toda la semana rara, no se. Y en lugar de estar ayudándome a hacer mi maleta, estas viendo los libros de fotografías. No ayudas mucho, Quinn.

-Para, para, Blaine—la rubia cerró el libro fotográfico que estaba mirando y dirigió su mirada verde a el gemelo Berry, quien doblaba lo que parecía ser unos chalecos—creo que tanto tiempo con mi hermano, te esta afectando.

-Quinn—susurro el chico abatido—el domingo me voy a Nueva York, tiene que estar mi maleta lista si quieres que te ayude con tu plan: "Soy Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry pronto será mi novia". Mañana es la fiesta de cumpleaños mía y de Rachel, y simplemente no tendremos tiempo de nada. Por lo que mejor, deja de ver estos libros—dijo quitándole los libros a la rubia—y ayúdame a doblar mi ropa.

La rubia suspiro pesadamente— ¿Por qué te ayudo YO y no tu novio?

-Por que MI novio esta ayudando a TU futura novia a hacer su maleta—las mejillas se Quinn se tornaron un poco rosas pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Se escucha bien eso—Blaine solo negó y continuo doblando su ropa—No hay plan—dijo de la nada. Blaine la miro confuso—Para que tu hermana sea mi novia

-Entonces ¿si es definitivo?—el morocho cerro sus maletas y las acomodo en una esquina a su closet. Después camino hasta el escritorio y tomo la silla que estaba frente a este para después sentarse frente a la rubia.

-Ya le he dado muchas vueltas—dijo viéndolo a los ojos—Rachel tiene que ser mi novia, así tenga que nadar entre pirañas y tiburones—Blaine frunció el ceño—tal vez exagere, pero tiene que ser así, Blaine.

El chico sonrió

-¿Por qué sonríes así?...Me estas dando miedo

-Solo…estoy feliz

Sin decir nada más. El gemelo Berry se levanto de su asiento y abrazo a una muy confundida rubia. Ambos rompieron con el contacto y bajaron hasta la sala donde se encontraban los padres de ambos gemelos. LeRoy aviso a su hijo y a la rubia, que tanto como Kurt y Rachel, habían salido casi de emergencia a detallar lo ultimo para la fiesta de la noche.

El cumpleaños de los Berry estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, 18 años cumplirían. ¿Quién diría que aquellas dos bolitas de carne nacidas un 26 de Diciembre, ahora eran ya todos unos adultos? Parecía imposible, pero era verdad.

Rachel se encontraba en el "_Bowl Center" _un establecimiento casi a las afueras de Lima, con Kurt. Lugar donde tomaría lugar, se podría decir, uno de los eventos del año. La fiesta de los Berry siempre había sido un evento único, siempre tan _glamuroso_ como original. Aquella fiesta en Nueva York era una similitud de los Oscars en California. Era un evento al que todos querían asistir.

El tema de la fiesta, _CIRCO._

¿Han visto aquel video de Britney Spears, donde sale como una domadora de leones? Si…pues eso, desde que Rachel había visto aquel video, siempre había querido una fiesta con ese tema, CIRCO. Una fiesta donde la vestimenta tipo circo de los años 60's abundaran, donde el maquillaje, los vestidos, los zapatos, las pelucas…todo, fuera en referencia al circo.

Y hasta hacía unos minutos, las cosas marchaban bien…en tiempo pasado ya que el organizador de la fiesta, les había marcado de urgencia diciéndoles que el tigre que habían pedido, por ordenes de Kurt, no estaba en condiciones para presentarse en aquella fiesta. Rachel estaba consiente de aquello, sin embargo, Kurt como el perfeccionista que era, no iba a dejar pasar por alto aquello.

La morocha se había opuesto a que animales de verdad dieran un "show" y le dio a Kurt su discurso de _Por que si te pones en la piel de los animales, sentirás lo que ellos sienten_, cosa que fue en vano por que sin prestar atención alguna a los pedidos de la morocha, Kurt había hecho totalmente lo opuesto y ahora que el león estaba fuera del alcance de los chicos, la fiesta se venía abajo, según Kurt.

-Era más fácil cuando hacíamos la fiesta de Nueva York—susurro Rachel al ver como Kurt continuaba una disputa con el encargado del circo.

Y era verdad, en Nueva York, solo hacían una pequeña reunión con sus amigos del instituto, familia y uno que otro amigo de sus padres, eran fiestas pequeñas y reservadas estilo real, nada alocado, todo dentro de lo permitido, sin embargo, lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, era totalmente loco. Y no solo porque Kurt estaba organizando y planeando la fiesta por el solo, sino por la extravagancia que este le estaba poniendo al evento.

Sabía que haber puesto al chico aquella tarea sería todo fuera de este mundo, sin embargo, no pensó que fuera "TAN FUERA" de ese mundo. Si había una palabra que describiría aquella fiesta, por seguro sería **extravagancia**, pero de momento, dejaría todo en manos de su amigo, ya que ella en esos momentos no tenía mucha cabeza para pensar a detalle sobre si era mejor el confeti redondo o el mixto.

Su cabeza constantemente vagaba en cierta dimensión donde cierta rubia se hacía presente, a estos momentos, era imposible evitar ya lo que Rachel sentía por la rubia. Aquel aceleramiento de sus palpitaciones cuando Quinn llegaba a su casa, cuando la miraba constante y fijamente, cuando sus pieles rozaban, cuando sus aromas se mezclaban, cuando sus pensamientos se encontraban, todo se limitaba a los sentimientos que ambas sentían por la otra, esos sentimientos que quería salir aceleradamente de sus interiores y materializarse en el mundo real, pero que sin embargo, eran dejados allí, encerrados, sin poder llegar al mundo real.

Rachel estaba bajo un ataque de confusión, no sabía si dar ella el primer paso o dejar que Quinn lo diera…aunque para ser sincera con ella misma, la rubia había dado el primer pasó mucho más antes. Todo era un vaivén de pensamientos irracionales por parte de Rachel, pero no lo podía evitar, tenía una imagen de Quinn, que a pesar de todo ese cambio que la chica había dado, seguía siendo Quinn Fabray, la chica capitana de las porritas, ojos impresionantes que tenía a todas y todos a su merced con solo una sonrisa.

Maldita Quinn

¿Por qué le tuvo que pasar eso a ella?, era la misma pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de Rachel desde que todo lo de Quinn con ella había comenzado, y sabía la respuesta, era imposible tener a Quinn Fabray todos los días a tu lado y no poder sentir algo, tendrías que estar loca o ser un zombi para no llegar a desarrollar sentimientos por la chica.

-¿Estas seguro que es necesario todo esto?—pregunto Rachel a Kurt quien dirigía a dos chicos con dos grandes estatuas semejantes al hielo. El chico de los ojos azules volteo a ver a Rachel.

-Claro que es necesario, cuñada—Rachel sonrió y no dijo nada más.

-¿Es necesario que me disfrace de loca maniática?—la rubia rodo los ojos

-Santana—dijo exhalando aire pesadamente—no te estas disfrazando como loca maniática, tu eres así todos los días—respondió con una sonrisa, la cual fue borrada de su rostro por un golpe que la latina le proporciono.

-¡Me encanta esta fiesta!—una emocionada Brittany hacía acto de presencia en la habitación de la rubia de ojos verdes—en verdad, mira que linda me veo—grito al dar vueltas con un disfraz de mujer elástica. Porque si, era raro, y después de casi 3 días de buscarlo por todo Ohio, Brittany había conseguido su disfraz de mujer elástica.

-Andando, tenemos que estas listas en menos de una hora—anunció Quinn quien termino con su maquillaje y se dispuso a ponerse su vestido que figuraba a la ayudante del malabarista. Un vestido rojo que no llegaba a más de sus rodillas, con unos zapatos de taco medio, su pelo rubio alborotado en rulos, casi esponjado con un moño rojo adornándolo. Sus labios eran adornados por un lápiz labial rojo estridente que resaltaba el color de la cara de la chica.

-Aun no entiendo porque Rachel ira vestida como _Reese_ Witherspoon en _"Agua para Elefantes" _ y Blaine como Robert Pattinson—bufo Santana al ponerse su vestido muy a lo ayudante del lanzador de cuchillos.

-Por que gracias a que Kurt y Rachel vieron esa película, la idea surgió. Además—continuo la rubia—todo esto fue idea de Kurt, así que, cállate y apúrate.

No hubo más complicaciones. Todo se limito a esperar a Puck una vez que las chicas estuvieron listas. A eso de las 9 de la noche, el chico hizo su aparición como el lanzador de cuchillos, con un pantalón negro y solo un chaleco cubriendo su torso, muñequeras de cuero y un delicado delineador en sus ojos. No tardaron mucho en llegar, el camino fue de aproximadamente unos 15 minutos, ya que el establecimiento quedaba cerca de la casa de la rubia.

Al llegar, los cuatro chicos se quedaron anonadados ante como se veía el lugar. Por fuera el adorno de globos de varios colores formando el nombre de Rachel y Blaine se hacia ver, una vez que los chicos dieron sus respectivos nombres para pasar, su mente y su mente quedo en blanco al ver la decoración interna del lugar. Dentro del salón había una carpa…si ¡una carpa de verdad! Una carpa de circo, que daba el ambiente de un circo, el suelo estaba cubierto de paja artificial, dentro del lugar y casi alejado de la pista de baile, el DJ se hacia presente animando el lugar.

Alrededor del lugar, se asemejaban jaulas con unos cuantos animales dentro, los chicos se acercaron, pero se dieron cuenta de que estos serán falsos. Quinn sonrió a sus adentros, suponiendo que aquello había sido obra de Rachel. Siendo una vegana, no iba a permitir animales reales en su fiesta.

El ambiente era casi igual al de la película "_Agua para Elefantes"_, la temática era casi la misma, la gente iba vestida casi igual que en la película. A su derecha divisó a su hermano, quien estaba vestido como Christoph Waltz, en el personaje de _"August"_. Con el pantalón negro ceñido a sus piernas, con unas botas hasta las pantorrillas y la gabardina roja tipo militar, quien daba indicaciones a los muchos de los tantos chicos que continuaban con su labor de que el lugar se viera impecable.

También a lo lejos pudo ver a los chicos del club Glee, los chicos se miraban tan diferentes pero al mismo tiempo seguían siendo los mismos. Mercedes como una diva de los años 50s, Tina, quien sorprendentemente había comenzado una relación con Mike, iban vestidos como el domador del león y su bella ayudante, mientras que Artie, iba vestido como un simple espectador de circo de aquel tiempo. Aun que había cambiado, seguía sin relacionarse con ellos, pero tenía que hacer algo, después de todo, muy pronto Rachel sería su novia y los amigos de su futura novia, terminarían siendo sus amigos.

Quinn suspiro y sin previo aviso camino hasta donde estaban los chicos, quienes ante la sorpresiva visita de la rubia, no hicieron más que sonreír nerviosamente, al menos los otros chicos, ya que Mike, como jugador del equipo de futbol, era amigo de Quinn. Un poco después Sam se les unió disfrazado casi igual que Puck, solo que los pantalones del chico eran blancos y su chaleco rojo, según él era el hombre traga fuego.

La fiesta daba su curso y como si de un reality en MTV, Kurt avisaba la entrada de Blaine y Rachel. Entrando en un elefante, que cautivo a todo el mundo, los gemelos hacían acto de presencia. Rachel luciendo ese vestido color crema de encaje muy similar al de Marlena en la película, eso si, su cabello negro fue opacado por una peluca rubia, su maquillaje resaltaba aún más el color de sus ojos, pasándolos de un café obscuro a uno más claro. Así mismo, los labios de la chica perdían ese color carmesí para ahora tener uno rojo estridente, similar al de ella.

Quinn no dejaba de mirar a la chica quien sonreía y saludaba como si de una reina se tratara. Desvió su mirada hasta Blaine, quien portaba unos pantalones color gris con unos "suspenders" y una camisa holgada color beige y una boina en su cabeza. Sonrió para mi misma al ver lo "incomodo" que su amigo se encontraba ante dicha presentación.

El DJ anunció los nombres de ambos gemelos y todos comenzaron a gritar como locos poseídos. Mitad de la escuela estaba en esa fiesta, sin duda aquella daría mucho de que hablar. La música comenzó a reventar, literalmente, los oídos de los jóvenes y así mismo estos bailaban al compás de las canciones más de moda del momento.

Rachel estaba saludando uno por uno a todos los chicos y chicas que se le cruzaban en el camino, pero no fue hasta que llego con Tina y Mercedes cuando, Quinn vio la alegría de la chica. Su sonrisa irradiaba el lugar opacando aquellas luces estridentes por parte del equipo de sonido, todas las sonrisas eran especiales, pero la de Rachel, en esos momentos, era única.

-Si, lo confirme—escucho como una voz le hablaba a su oído. La rubia volteo a ver al dueño de la voz y sonrió.

-¿Qué?—Puck abrazo por los hombros a la rubia—Oh vamos, ¿te vas a poner sentimental ahora?

El chico negó y rápidamente desvió su mirada a Quinn—Me gusta ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro, ese brillo en tus ojos cuando solo la vez a ella—le dijo señalando a Rachel—se supone que debería estar celoso, pero la verdad, no es así. Rachel ha logrado lo que muchas habían querido desde siempre y eso para mi, es el mayor logro jamás visto en Ohio—termino con un tono bromista.

-Esta fiesta es una locura—grito Sam quien llegaba de la mano de Rachel.

A este momento, Quinn había dejado de sentir celos algunos por el rubio. A ese momento, ya sabía que lo único que Sam iba a tener de Rachel era simplemente una amistad, una de la cual ella también sería participé ya que, después de todo el "drama" con los dos rubios, había terminado.

-Princesa—susurro audiblemente Puck a Rachel—déjeme decirle que usted, esta noche—hizo una pausa—SE VE CONDENADAMENTE HERMOSA—termino gritando para después abrazar a la morocha ahora rubia, entre sus brazos elevándola así en el aire dando vueltas entre si.

Rachel sonreía como niña pequeña ante las muestras de cariño de todos sus amigos, sin embargo, había esperado una muestra en especial. No quería verse desesperada, pero esperaba con ansias un abrazo o incluso una sonrisa por parte de la rubia.

No podía negar que venía esperando algo así desde que la vio, mientras ella hacía su entrada en ese gran elefante. Sin duda, la chica rubia se veía impecablemente hermosa y muy diferente a las veces anteriores.

-Te ves muy hermosa esta noche—el aliento de Quinn contrastaba con la nuca de Rachel. Quien al sentir el aliento de la rubia en esa parte de su cuerpo se sobresalto un poco, dado a los nervios ocasionados.

Había pasado un rato desde que la rubia se había alejado del grupo de amigos para mantener una larga plática con Blaine. Una platica que no era necesaria, ya todo estaba en su mente, ese era el momento, estaba decidida, Quinn Fabray lo iba a hacer.

La morena se voltea—Quinn—susurra Rachel al voltearse por completo para posar sus orbes en los avellana de la rubia—Tu también te vez muy linda—la alago con una gran sonrisa

-Es raro—dijo de la nada la chica. Rachel la miro confundida

-¿El que?

-Esto—señalando su vestido—hacía ya mucho tiempo que no me ponía uno. Es algo raro—termino alzando los hombros.

-Siempre usas la falda de las Cheerios

-Es diferente—Rachel asintió—así que ¿te vas mañana?—pregunto después de unos segundos de silencio entre las dos

-Si—contesto con una gran sonrisa—la verdad estoy muy emocionada de poder ver a todos mis amigos y a mi familia, a mi abuelito Noé, después de tanto tiempo. Si estoy muy emocionada—termino con una gran sonrisa la morena.

Y Quinn sonrió ante el brillo que los ojos de Rachel desprendían al momento de relatarle aquello. Como su sonrisa crecía incluso más, haciéndola ver más hermosa que nadie en ese salón. No había duda alguna, tenía que decirle a Rachel todo de una vez por todas, no podía aguantar más tiempo. Ya había esperado seis meses y la verdad, ya no podía esperar más.

Las manos de Quinn comenzaron a mojarse a causa del sudor que su cuerpo comenzaba a producir como consecuencia de los nervios que empezaban a tomar control de su cuerpo en esos momentos. Lo cual era raro ya que ella nunca se ponía nerviosa, no era algo normal de ella, pero ella nunca se le había declarado a una chica.

Si no terminaba muerta a causa de los nervios, sería un milagro.

-¿Estas bien, Quinn?—pregunto Rachel después de unos minutos de silencio entre las dos.

-No, bueno si—la rubia pasó sus manos sobre su cabello y respiro hondo—Ya, que el señor se apiade de mí—escucho Rachel.

-Quinn me estas asustando—la chica sonrió

-Esto es nuevo para mi Rachel, yo nunca había hecho esto, sin embargo pienso que es lo correcto de hacer por que tu te lo mereces y por qué tu has logrado lo que había nunca jamás había podido… Me has enamorado Rachel, tu eres la causa de todo lo bueno que me ha pasado y del cambio que ha habido en mi y probablemente muchos sigan pensado que sigo siendo la misma porrista egocéntrica, mujeriega y malcriada sin olvidar perra, pero todo eso ya ha dejado de importarme por que ahora lo único que importa en lo que tu pienses de mi—la chica rubia tomo aire—Rachel Barbra Berry ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron por completo ante aquella declaración por parte de la rubia. No sabía como reaccionar, después de todo ¿Qué probabilidad había de que la jefa de porristas te pidiera que fueras su novia el día de tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

Nuevamente miro los ojos avellana de Quinn, esos ojos que le decían más que sus palabras, esos ojos que la dejaban sin aliento, sin poder formular respuesta alguna de manera coherente como en esos momentos.

Había mucho que pensar y tan poco que decir, se moría por decirle que si, no obstante el miedo de ser lastimada nuevamente aparecía.

No—respondió Rachel y la rubia sintió como su mundo se venía abajo y como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Sin decir una cosa más, la rubia asintió y miro a Rachel.

-Ok—fue lo único que dijo Quinn antes de dar la vuelta por al querer comenzar a caminar, sintió como la mano de Rachel detenía su caminado.

-No quiero ser tu novia ahorita—continuo Rachel mirando como aquellos ojos cobraban un poco de brilla—tienes dos semanas para organizar una cita…una cita donde me dejaras sin palabras y no tendré otra opción más que aceptar ser tu novia—sin decir una palabra más, la morocha se acercó hasta la rubia y deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de la misma, para luego comenzar a caminar.

-Pues prepárate Rachel Berry que comenzaras las clases siendo la novia de Quinn Fabray.

* * *

Buenas tardes

Caí en la realidad que tengo más de 4 trabajos que hacer para la próxima semana y no tendré tiempo de nada, por lo que actualizo este día.

No podré actualizar en dos semanas, por que las cosas en la universidad están un poco subidas de nivel y no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir.

Pero creo que este capítulo recompensa todo lo que hemos esperado para que esas dos por fin lleguen a eso que tanto estamos queriendo.

El 28 lo publicare el 15 de Octubre

Nota: Saludos a Loree, por que sino la Snixx que lleva dentro de apoderara de ella y me hara un drama, así como Rachel Berry. Loree: MALDITA LISIADA! jajajajajajajaj ok ya


	28. I Would do Anything for You

Capítulo 28

I would do anything for you

En verdad que Rachel había extrañado Nueva York, el bullicio de las personas, el sonido de los carros, las largas filas del transito, las personas, pero sobre todas esas cosas, había extrañado su hogar, su amado Nueva York. El lugar que la vio nacer, en donde estaban la mayoría de sus recuerdos, de ella con Blaine, de los dos.

Caminar todas las mañanas por Central Park y llenarse de esa aroma inigualable que solo Nueva York tenía. Correr por La Quinta Avenida y cruzar por el Times Square para llegar a Broadway, donde se sintió nuevamente en casa, recibida con los brazos abiertos, tanto a ella como a Blaine.

Ambos gemelos más contentos no podían estar. Habían pasado ya más de una semana en Nueva York y aun no terminaban de ponerse al tanto de todo lo que había pasado en la ausencia de ambos gemelos.

Su última semana estaba por terminar, tenían planeado regresar a Lima el viernes y era miércoles. Por mucho que ambos gemelos querían que esas vacaciones no terminaran, era imposible alargarlas, ambos tenían que regresar a Lima, a su nuevo hogar, con sus nuevos amigos, con sus respectivas parejas.

Al menos Blaine

Rachel aún no podía sacar de su cabeza aquellas palabras que Quinn le había recitado el día de su cumpleaños, como la mirada avellana de la rubia se había tatuado en su mente y como al recordar todo lo sucedido, su corazón comenzaba a retomar aquellas rápidas palpitaciones, todos los sentidos, se asimilaban a todo lo que siempre había querido sentir cuando estuviera enamorada.

Y lo estaba

Estaba completamente e irremediablemente enamorada de Quinn Fabray, tanto que daba miedo, lo sentía y lo sabía. No era fácil aceptar por completo que estaba enamorada de Quinn Fabray incluso más de lo en su vida imagino que podía estarlo.

No había sabido nada de la rubia desde aquella noche, y no por que no quisiera, si no por que ambas necesitaban tiempo para asimilar lo que estaba pasando entre ambas, al menos Rachel necesitaba el tiempo, ya que Quinn le había dejado en claro que más segura de nada, nunca había estado en su vida, y la morocha le creía, sin embargo, seguía el "gusanito" de la inseguridad.

Sabía que no tenía que tener esa inseguridad, Quinn había cambiado, el cambio era notorio. Ella lo sabía, desde que ambas regresaron de esas vacaciones en Cabo, todo en torno a Quinn había cambiado, había dejado de mirar a la gente como si estos tuvieran alguna enfermedad contagiosa, aunque seguía siendo la misma egocéntrica chica que sonreía al escuchar como las chicas suspiraban por ella, pero eso quedaba en segundo plano ya que, Rachel sabía que era la naturaleza de la rubia, después de todo era una Fabray.

El simple hecho de tener a Quinn Fabray a su "merced" hacía sonreír a la morena. Ella había logrado lo que muchas chicas en mucho tiempo no habían logrado:

Rachel Berry había enamorado completa y rotundamente a Quinn Fabray

Eso era algo digno de estar en el libro de los records Guinness.

-Vamos Rachel que se nos hace tarde—escucho como la voz de su gemelo se hacía presente en el interior de su habitación. La chica retoco su maquillaje una vez más y abrió la puerta dejando ver la radiante sonrisa de su hermano.

-¿Por qué estas tan…entusiasmado?—pregunto la chica saliendo completamente de su habitación caminando hacía la sala seguida por su sonriente gemelo.

-Simplemente hable con Kurt—suspiro y Rachel sonrió

-Me encanta verte así—le dijo para después darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Y me dijo que Quinn a estado investigando lo necesario para la cita—dijo de la nada el chico—dice Kurt que esta por volverlo loco.

Rachel sonrió abiertamente—Lo se

-Eres malvada. ¿Qué te costaba decirle que si esa noche?—Rachel poso sus manos en ambos hombros de su hermano.

-Por que Quinn Fabray nunca ha tenido una cita y por qué soy Rachel Berry y por qué si quiere que seamos novias, tiene que ganárselo, tiene que hacer méritos después de todo lo que paso.

-Sabes que ella haría cualquier cosa por ti y tu solo te aprovechas—la gemela simplemente le guiño el ojo

-Anda, vamos que Taylor nos espera… ¿Puedes creer que consiguió entradas para el concierto de _Walk the Moon_?—la chica negó—yo tampoco, estaban agotados. Lo bueno es que su papa esta bien relacionado en ese ámbito—termino de decir el chico para que ambos caminaran hasta la salida de su casa y abordaran el carro que los llevaría hasta la casa Stevens donde se verían con Taylor.

Desde de ambos amigos se habían encontrado en Nueva York, habían retomado aquella amistad que habían perdido por cuestiones de distancia. Rachel simplemente adoraba a Taylor, era una chica fácil de entablar una conversación, era muy amable y compartían muchas cosas en común.

Rachel sabía las intenciones que Taylor tenía hacía ella, sin embargo, la chica británica para la morocha solo era su amiga y nada más, no podía tener algo más con la chica aunque ella quisiera. El solo hecho de imaginárselo le resultaba simplemente raro, ya que Taylor para Rachel era como una hermana.

E imaginarte a ti misma en una relación con tu hermana es jodidamente extraño y raro

Pero le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, por que era agradable escuchar las miles y un historias que tenía para contar. Pero sobre todo le gustaba cuando Taylor tomaba su guitarra y entre los tres ofrecían un mini concierto para sus familias, que eran muy raros de conseguir.

Quince minutos después, ambos gemelos llegaban a la casa de los Stevens, más bien al pequeño departamento en SoHo en donde Taylor se hospedaba cuando en Nueva York estaba. Los gemelos subieron escaleras y tocaron la puerta del departamento una vez que estuvieron frente a él. No basto esperar mucho, Taylor inmediatamente abrió la puerta, recibiéndolos con esa sonrisa característica de la chica.

-Los invitaría a pasar, pero tenemos que irnos desde ya—hablo apresuradamente saliendo del departamento.

-Me hubieras mandado un mensaje—hablo Rachel bajando las escaleras

-¿Para que?—la chica rodo los ojos

-Para esperarte afuera y no haber subido. Traigo tacones por si no te has dado cuenta—los ojos azules de la chica se posaron en Blaine quien solo sonrió.

-Lo siento pequeña diva—susurro besando sonoramente la mejilla de la morocha.

Blaine sonrió y Rachel simplemente negó

Algunas personas no cambian

-¡Vamos al mejor concierto del año!—grito una vez que subieron al auto de la castaña.

El lugar estaba repleto, Rachel no era muy fan de la música de aquella banda, pero una vez escucho como Quinn le decía a su hermano que ella era muy fan de la banda. Volteo a ver a su hermano quien junto a Taylor, estaban como poseídos saltando y cantando las canciones de aquella banda.

Una hora después, el concierto termino y vio como su amiga y su hermano regresaban todos mojas de sus ropas a consecuencia de sus actividades físicas a causa del concierto. Taylor pidió una soda al igual que Blaine y una vez con sus bebidas, los tres chicos caminaron hasta una de las mesas que estaban desocupadas en el bar.

-¿Cuándo regresan a Lima?—pregunto la castaña después de darle un trago a su agua.

-El viernes—respondió Rachel. La chica asintió

-Es una lastima que se vayan tan pronto, pero lo entiendo, las clases están por comenzar y esas cosas—Rachel asintió

-¿Y tu?—Taylor miro a Blaine— ¿Te quedas en Nueva York o regresas a Londres?

-La verdad es que no se, papa regresa a Londres por que tiene un par de proyectos sin embargo, no creo que regresar para allá sea bueno en estos momentos—concluyo la chica

-¿A quien le rompiste el corazón?—La voz de Rachel se hacía presente haciendo reír a la chica.

-A nadie—la morena la miro detenidamente—bueno, pero no fue mi culpa, ella sabía que no iba a tener nada más de mí. Yo se lo dije y bueno, ahora va todos los días a mi casa—Blaine la miro—si, lo se, sé que no debí llevarla a mi casa. Yo creo que lo mejor será quedarme aquí. Además, quiero comenzar la escuela ya. Creo que es tiempo de comenzar la universidad.

-Eso es bueno. Si me disculpan, iré al sanitario—se disculpo Blaine.

-Me da gusto que retomes tus estudios—Taylor le sonrió a Rachel

-Si, mi papa ya me dijo que si no comienzo la escuela, me vaya olvidando de mis privilegios—le respondió frunciendo la boca—pero como sea, entrar a la escuela es bueno. Siempre hay gente nueva que conocer.

-En eso tienes razón, cabe y hasta en una de estas, encuentras el amor—ambas sonrieron

-¿Cómo tu?—la sonrisa de Rachel no pudo ser más grande. La imagen de Quinn se presento en su mente—esa sonrisa me lo confirma… ¿es la chica rubia que estaba con ustedes en Los Cabos, verdad?

Rachel asintió

-Lo sabía, creo que me quería descuartizar desde que comencé hablar de tus piernas—dijo para después sonrojarse provocando la risa de la cantante.

-Así es Quinn—le dijo con una sonrisa

-Me encanta esa sonrisa, es increíble lo que te ha hecho esa rubia. Quien iba a pensar que terminarías con una chica, mira que yo muchas veces te lo propuse.

-Es que es diferente. No se, siempre hubo algo en ella que me llamo la atención—Taylor asintió

-Es sexy, no es mi tipo por que es como yo, pero es muy guapa. Y tiene unos ojos, creo que esos ojos te pueden decir más que miles de palabras, ¿no es así?

-Si, es así—le respondió con una gran sonrisa

-Me alegra, Rachel, en verdad. Estoy muy feliz por ti.

-Regrese. Creo que es hora de irnos, papa me llamo y dijo que el tío Joey esta en casa y quiere vernos.

-¿El señor con panza de barril? El cual esta calvo y tiene un lunarsote en la nariz—Blaine trataba de contener la risa, pero era imposible

-¡Taylor!—grito Rachel—es mi tío de quien estas hablando

-Eso no le quita lo horrible

-Cállate y camina—le susurro Rachel

Y a mil kilómetros de Nueva York se encontraba Quinn, junto con Santana y Brittany. Las tres, después de que Santana y Brittany habían regresado de su viaje familiar, al igual que Quinn, habían pasado los días, tratando de armar un plan perfecto para una cita perfecta, sin embargo, todo era inútil entre las ideas llenas de sexo de Santana y las infantiles y cursis de Brittany.

No lo podía negar, le gustaban los retos, sin embargo este era uno de los retos más difíciles que había aceptado en su vida, ni siquiera cuando la coach Silvestre le pidió que diera 200 vueltas al campo de atletismo por haberse comido una dona de chocolate y esta vomito en una de las tantas practicas de la entrenadora, era un reto difícil comparado a organizar una cita con Rachel Berry.

Porque esa cita tenía que ser perfecta, tan perfecta que Rachel no diría más que SI.

La mayor parte de sus vacaciones se la había pasado pensando en aquella cita. Incluso, en su estadía en Los Ángeles, lo único que había estado pensando era en eso, ni siquiera pudo disfrutar del espectáculo que su tío David dio al caerse de las escaleras por el consumo excesivo de alcohol.

No tenía la mínima idea de como organizar una cita, ¿Qué era primero? ¿La cena o la ida al cine? ¿Cuál era el mejor restaurante para una cita? ¿Sería mejor una cena al aire libre? No tenía ni la más jodida idea de todo eso y no quería preguntarle a Kurt por que lo primero que haría era reírse de ella por no poder tener en control algo tan sencillo como una cita. Sin embargo, se armó de valor y como lo predijo, Kurt se burlo de ella a lo grande, cosa que le importo muy poco. Su gemelo era un jodido maestro en citas, por algo Blaine termino enamorado de él, o al menos eso creía.

-Aun no entiendo—la voz de Santana se hizo presente en la habitación de la rubia

-¿Qué?—contesto Quinn mirando a la latina

-¿Por qué es tan importante una jodida cita para Berry? Que no es suficiente con que te tiene como imbécil… ¡Eso dolió!—grito la latina devolviéndole la almohada a la rubia

-Es importante por que en una cita se demuestran las verdaderas intenciones de la persona—ambas escuchaban atentamente a Brittany

-¿Cómo?—pregunto curiosa la porrista rubia

-Si, a mi punto de vista, en una cita, puedes ver la diferencia en la persona. Los nervios, las conversaciones incongruentes, los sonrojamiento; todo eso señal de las buenas intenciones de la persona hacía ti, de que no querrá solo sexo al final de la cita. Que la persona que esta organizando la cita, muestre ese interese por no dejarla ir y por no dejarle más remedio que reír como idiota y terminar enamorándote más de lo que ya estas—ambas chicas se quedaron perplejas ante las palabras de la rubia de ojos azules.

-Es por eso que te amo tanto, Brittany S. Pierce—susurro Santana López con cara de oveja a medio morir, pero de amor.

Quinn negó y suspiro—Puede que tengas razón…

-No, Britt tiene razón—la interrumpió

-Ok, supongamos que Britt tiene razón ¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer?—pero antes de que la rubia contestara, la puerta de la recamara de Quinn se abrió abruptamente, dejando pasar a Kurt Fabray.

-Listo, tu cita esta lista. Será el sábado y comenzara a las 8 de la noche.

-Kurt, yo no se cuando llega…-pero nuevamente la rubia fue interrumpida

-Llegan mañana. Así que tendrás el tiempo suficiente para relajarte y quitar esa cara de drogada que tienes. Todo saldrá bien, Quinnie. Yo estoy organizando tu cita

-Eso es lo que me da miedo—susurro la rubia

-¿Perdón?

-Nada

-Bien. Te aconsejo que vayamos de compras, tienes que conseguir tu vestimenta para el gran día—anunció Kurt y Quinn negó elevando sus manos

-No, no iré de compras, Kurt. Aun no uso la ropa que compramos en Los Ángeles la semana pasada.

-Bien, pero yo elegiré….

-Woah, Woah, Woah…No lo harás, te agradezco la oferta pero la declinare, ya hiciste mucho con ayudarme con la cita, que por cierto ¿Qué será?

-Bueno….

Despedirse de todos sus amigos y familiares había sido difícil después de haber pasado dos semanas con ellos, sin embargo lo que más difícil, fue despedirse de su cuidad, de su amado Nueva York y tal vez estaba siendo súper dramática pero ¿Cuándo no lo era Rachel Berry?

Junto con sus padres y su hermano, bajaron del avión que recién había aterrizado en Lima. Una vez fuera del aeropuerto e iniciando el camino directo a su hogar, la nostalgia llego a la morocha. Todo comenzaba a ser tan diferente, Lima era tan diferente a Nueva York, que simplemente no podía, pero después y tras minutos de dejar atrás y comenzar a adentrarse en su vecindario, la nostalgia se iba desvaneciendo. Y termino por irse cuando Puck se hacia presente en el porche de la casa de los Berry.

En cuanto el automóvil se detuvo, Rachel salió disparada del vehículo y corrió hasta los abrazos de aquel chico, que más que un amigo, era su hermano. Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, al punto de que Noah elevo a la morocha al cielo, como si de una muñeca se tratara.

-Oh por Dios, Pucky-Puck, te extrañe tanto—le dijo la morocha con una gran sonrisa

-Yo también, no tienes idea alguna—respondió con una sonrisa—Buenas tardes Señores Berry—saludo el chico provocando la sonrisa de los padres de los gemelos.

-Buenas tardes, Puckerman—contesto Hiram

-En el fondo te quiere—susurro LeRoy al chico

-¿Qué onda, Bro?—saludo Puck a Blaine

-Es bueno verte, Puck—ambos sonrieron

-Bueno, yo solo quería ver a la realeza llegar—sonrió—es bueno saber que están de vuelta.

-Nos vemos mañana—anunció Rachel y Puck sonrió

-Tu mañana tienes planes mi princesa judía—y sin decir nada más, se despidió de ambos dejando a una Rachel bastante confundida.

-Márcale Quinn, no seas tan IMBÉCIL—grito por decima vez una Santana López bastante enojada

-Estoy nerviosa ¿vale?—la palidez de Quinn se hacía presente aumentando más la desesperación de la latina

-Me dan ganas de golpearte la cara cuando te pones así

-Nunca me había puesto así—se defendió

-Siempre hay una causa para querer golpear tu cara, Fabray—la rubia solo rodo los ojos

Había intentado hablarle a Rachel, pero no podía y de eso ya habían pasado 20 minutos. Era tan patética en esos momentos, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Toma—le tendió Brittany el teléfono—Vamos Quinn, Rachel esta al otro lado de la línea—los ojos de la rubia se abrieron por completo y por dentro maldijo a Brittany, pero al mismo tiempo, le agradeció.

_R: Britt, esto no es gracioso_—se escucho al otro lado de la línea—_voy a colgar_

-No, por favor no cuelgues—la voz de Quinn se hizo presente

_R: ¿Quinn? ¿Eres tú? ¿Por qué me llamo Britt desde tu teléfono?_

-¡POR QUE QUINN TENÍA MÁS DE MEDIA HORA TRATANDO DE HABLARTE POR TELÉFONO Y NO SE ATREVÍA, LA COBARDE—grito Santana provocando el enojo amigable de Quinn, quien después de ese grito por parte de la latina y de su mirada "Killer Bitch" salió de su recamara al jardín para hablar con la morocha mejor.

_R: Santana, como la extrañe_—hablo conteniendo una sonrisa

-Sé que te quieres reír, vamos, hazlo

_R: No, no lo hare. ¿Por qué no te atrevías a hablarme?_

-No se, me pones nerviosa ¿vale? Allí esta, lo dije—una sonora carcajada se hizo presente por parte de la cantante.

_R: Eres adorable, Quinn Fabray ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?_—pregunto tímidamente la chica

-Bien, en lo que cabe. La verdad estuve más al pendiente de esa cita perfecta que te hará mi novia—sintió como sus mejillas ardían

_R: Es verdad _

-Para eso te llamaba. Mañana tenemos una cita a las 8. No se aceptan cancelaciones—Quinn escucho la risa nerviosa de la morena. Las manos de la rubia sudaban, estaba nerviosa, en verdad que lo estaba.

_R: No tenía planes de hacerlo_—contesto al fin la morocha después de unos segundos de silencio. La sonrisa de la rubia porrista se incremento al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Bien, pues mañana paso por ti a las 7:30 de la noche ¿te parece bien?—pregunto un poco dudosa

_R: Quinn Fabray sigo pensando que eres el ser más adorable del mundo. Y me parece excelente esa hora._

-Perfecto, supongo que te veré mañana

_R: Supones bien._

-Nos vemos—susurro al fin para terminar la llamada. La rubia volvió a su habitación donde al entrar, tanto como Brittany como Santana se abalanzaron a ella en un gran abrazo.

-¡LO HICISTE, QUINNIE! —gritaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo provocando la sonrisa de Quinn.

-Al menos te dio alguna pista a donde te va a llevar ¿no?—pregunto Blaine al ver la pila de ropa en la cama de su gemela.

-Blaine—lo llamo la morena parando lo que estaba haciendo y yendo hacía el— ¿crees que estaría como loca buscando la ropa adecuada, si supiera a donde me va a llevar Quinn?—le hablo calmada—POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, BLAINE—termino explotando

-Wow, calma tus nervios hermanita—la calmo mientras ambos se sentaban a la orilla de la cama de la chica—sé que esto es importante para ti, pero la ropa no hace que una cita sea especial, sino la compañía. Así que—continuo mientras se paraba de la cama—mira, aún es invierno, el frío se sigue haciendo presente. Lo mejor es que lleves esto—le dijo mientras le mostraba unos leggins blancos—a conjunto con eso—extendiéndole una blusa negra de tela sintética con una chaqueta y unas zapatillas de tacón bajo y cerradas.

La diva sonrió— ¿Que haría sin ti?

-Conozco a Quinn—le dijo—prefiere lo simple y cómodo antes que lo elegante y esas cosas vaporosas—la chica sonrió—ahora apúrate que son las 5 y Quinn pasa por ti en dos horas y media.

Quinn se encontraba ya en la sala de espera en la casa de los Berry. Su mirada divagaba entre las pinturas colgadas en las paredes, pasando por el techo, el suelo y posándose en los ojos marrones de LeRoy y en los verde de Hiram.

Había llegado hacía más de 20 minutos a la casa de Rachel, llegando así 20 minutos antes de la hora acordada para la cita. Pero es que Quinn no podía, después de haber pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde junto con Kurt, Santana y Brittany, organizando los últimos detalles de la cita, estar completamente en si misma. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, eran nervios en exceso, aun le costaba asimilar lo que aquella chica podría producir en ella.

Con unos jeans de mezclilla obscura, una blusa blanca holgada, una chaqueta de cuero y unas botas de suela lisa, con un maquillaje sencillo en su rostro y su pelo tan desaliñado como siempre, la rubia hacía acto de presencia sorprendiendo a su futuro cuñado y por supuesto, a sus futuros suegros.

Aun no asimilaba que ella, la gran Quinn Fabray estaba en casa de los padres de una chica, y llevando a esa chica a una cita, pero después cayo en la realidad de que aquella chica no era cualquier chica, aquella chica era Rachel Berry y por ella hacia lo que fuera necesario.

-¿Quinn?—los ojos color avellana se posaron en uno de los padres de Rachel, Hiram para ser más exactos— ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Por-por supuesto Señor Berry, es solo que estoy un poco nerviosa—balbuceo la rubia provocando la risa de los tres hombres que estaban en la sala.

-No lo estés, lo peor que puedes hacer en una cita es que los nervios te dominen. ¡Dios, Quinn! Están en las Cheerios con Sue como capitana, si eso no te da nervios, esta cita en pan comido—le animo Blaine

-Si, lo se pero—las palabras de Quinn se callaron en su boca. Rachel bajaba las escaleras y el corazón de Quinn bajaba al piso. Su corazón había comenzado a latir de la manera en que se caracterizan en las caricaturas.

Rachel se miraba hermosa y la rubia no podía pasarlo por alto. Aquel conjunto se miraba tan bien en la chica que hasta le sorprendió, dado que en lo que conocía a la chica nunca la había visto en pantalones o algún otro tipo de pantalón, siempre eran vestidos a donde quiera que fueran, pero aquel conjunto le quedaba más que bien a la chica.

-Cierra la boca, Quinn. Seguimos aquí—su cara comenzó a arder ante el comentario de LeRoy.

-Hola—saludo la rubia con una gran sonrisa

-Hola—devolvió el saludo tímidamente la chica

-Te vez hermosa—alago Quinn

-Tu también te vez muy hermosa, Quinn—la rubia se sonrojo. Los tres hombres a su alrededor morían de dulzura al ver aquellas dos chicas tan metidas en su mundo. El carraspeo de garganta de Hiram devolvió a las dos chicas a la realidad.

-Mas tardar a la media noche, Rachel—le dijo a su hija—y tu—refiriéndose a Quinn—cuida a mi princesa bien, es mi princesa Quinn y si no la cuidas como es debido te juro que yo….

-Ok, eso es todo papa—interrumpió Blaine—Chicas es mejor que se vayan, no quiero que papa se pongo un poco melodramático. Suerte—susurro Blaine al oído de la rubia.

-Perdón por eso—hablo Rachel una vez que las dos estaban montadas en el automóvil de Quinn y comenzaban su camino hacía la primera parada de la cita.

-No te preocupes—le respondió con una gran sonrisa—después de todo tiene razón, eres su princesa y como tal te tiene que cuidar—dijo mirándole directamente los ojos

Rachel sonrió tímidamente— ¿A dónde vamos?—pregunto curiosa

-¿Qué sería de una cita sin una ida al cine?—le dijo sonriendo contagiando a la chica.

Después de 20 minutos de camino, ambas llegaron al cine ubicado en el centro comercial de Lima. Las chicas subieron las escaleras eléctricas que las llevarían directamente hasta la sala principal del cine. En cuanto llegaron, uno de los trabajadores inmediatamente se dirigió a Quinn con una gran sonrisa y con un "Buenas Noches" las dirigió hasta una sala en donde no se encontraba absolutamente nadie.

La morocha volteó a ver a la rubia quien simplemente se limitaba a seguir al chico que las guiaba. Se pararon justamente hasta la última fila de los asientos que se encontraban en la sala de cine, pero había algo raro, las dos antepenúltimas filas de sillas no estaban ya que estas habían sido remplazadas por una gran mesa con aperitivos para disfrutar aquella película.

-Que disfruten la película—les dijo el chico a las dos y sin decir una palabra más se despidió de ambas dejándolas completamente solas.

-La sala es exclusivamente de nosotras—susurro Quinn a Rachel, quien la miro confundida, acto que hizo sonreír a la rubia—Mi padre tiene acciones en este centro comercial y bueno, el cine es parte de ello. Esta sala es de uso exclusivo de los Fabray—explico la rubia—por eso me atreví a quitar estas dos filas para estar más cómodas y no tener que levantarnos por las palomitas o las sodas a la hora de que este la película.

La morocha sonrió y sin pensarlo, acerco sus labios hasta la mejilla de la chica, depositando un suave y delicado beso, en señal de agradecimiento.

-¿Qué película vamos a ver?—sin recibir respuesta, las luces de la sala se apagaron y solo quedo la luz del proyector que comenzaba a proyectar una de las películas preferidas de Rachel—_Funny Girl—_susurro al ver a Barbra Streisand aparecer en primera plana al inicio de la película.

-Blaine me dijo que siempre habías querido verla en un cine, por que no era lo mismo verla en la pantalla de una televisión—le dijo tímidamente

-No creo que, después de esto haya algo que me impida decirte que si—respondió mirándola directamente a los ojos para después sonreír y regresar su mirada a la pantalla.

Aquella película no era la típica película que la rubia acostumbraba a mirar cuando iba al cine, es más, la película tenía más de 40 años desde su estreno en 1968, por que si, Quinn había investigado todo sobre la película. Pero al ver la emoción en la cara de Rachel, el como Quinn perdía noción de lo que pasaba en la proyección por admirar completamente como la morocha cantaba a la par esas canciones, nada importaba.

Lo que importaba es que estaba allí, disfrutando de una maravillosa noche con la chica de sus sueños, por que si, hasta ese momento y después de escuchar la interpretación de _"My Man"_ en la voz de la cantante, se había dado cuenta de que Rachel era la chica de sus sueños, en verdad que lo era. Dos horas después, la película había llegado a su fin y las lágrimas de Rachel no se hicieron esperar.

-Disculpa, es que, me emociono mucho al final de la película—la rubia sonrió y le proporciono un par de pañuelos.

-No tienes nada por que preocuparte—le dijo— ¿estas lista para irnos?—pregunto y Rachel asintió—Genial

Ambas bajaron las escaleras y cuando las dos iban a salir de la sala de cine, Rachel se junto a Quinn y entrelazo su brazo con el de ella, sin embargo, Quinn fue mas asusta y entrelazo sus dedos en los de la chica, caminando así a la salida, juntas, tomadas de la mano, sin importar nada, solo sonriendo ante aquel agarre de manos.

Nuevamente se montaron en el carro, ambas con unas sonrisas, más grande que la del propio gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Solo 10 minutos fue el camino que tuvieron que recorrer para llegar a su destino: Breastix

El restaurante aparte de ser uno de los más comunes en Lima, era de los pocos que tenían un menú "Vegano-Amistoso" y lo ultimo que la rubia quería era que Rachel tuviera alguno de sus "argumentos" con el gerente del restaurant por su inconciencia hacía los animales.

-Quinn Fabray, reservación para 2—en cuanto el chico alzo la vista, sonrió a las dos chicas.

-Por aquí—el chico las comenzó a guiar fuera de lo que era el establecimiento. No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta la parte de arriba del restaurante donde había mesas, pero con un ambiente más romántico, más intimo. El mesero que las había atendido, las dirigió a una de las mesas que se encontraba, al frente de la hermosa vista de aquella noche—Que tengan una maravillosa velada—se disculpo después de haberlas sentado a ambas en sus correspondientes asientos.

-En serio Quinn, no creo que haya algo más que puedas hacer para que te diga que si—la rubia sonrió

-Ese era el motivo ¿no?—la chica asintió—ahora no tienes remedio alguno

-Yo sé que no—el menú consistía de comida tailandesa, comida china y comida mexicana—sé que te gustaron muchos de los platillos que comimos cuando estábamos en Los Cabos—se adelanto la rubia a decirle

Rachel sonrió—Gracias—Quinn se encogió de hombros

-Lo que sea por ti—las dos se dispusieron a cenar. Entre plática y bocado, las dos chicas hablaban de lo que había pasado en sus respectivas vacaciones de invierno. Lo que habían hecho, lo que había sucedido y con quien habían compartido sus días.

Fue cuando la cara de Quinn cambió al escuchar que casi, prácticamente todo los días, Rachel pasaba tiempo con Taylor, aquella chica era como ella, solo que más encantadora y más centrada en las cosas que hacia. No podía evitar sentirse un poco "amenazada" por aquella chica británica, en verdad que no podía, pero era amiga de Rachel y por supuesto que tenían que pasar juntas tiempo.

Ambas terminaron de cenar y comenzaron a dar una pequeña caminata por el parque que se encontraba a dos cuadras cerca del restaurante. El silencio era el único sonido que se hacia presente en aquella caminata. Después, mientras se adentraban más en el parque, el sonido de las copas de los arboles meciéndose como producto del aire, y el frío que se colaba por los abrigos de las chicas.

Quinn miro de reojo a la morocha, quien frotaba sus manos en sus ante brazos, camino hasta ella y sin emitir algún sonido o palabra, paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Rachel, haciéndola entrar en un poco de calor. Rachel sonrió ante aquel acto y no hizo más que acurrucar su cabeza en el cuello de la rubia, aspirando ese aroma inigualable en el cuerpo de la chica.

Cuando ambas se adentraron más en el parque, Rachel comenzó a notar algo extraño. Los senderos que determinaban el camino de concreto del parque estaban algo modificado, volteo a ver a la rubia, quien con una sonrisa en su rostro, seguía con su mirada al frente.

En el primer sendero había algo que a lo lejos podría descifrar, sin perder algún detalle de todo a su alrededor, continuo su camino al lado de Quinn. Las flores se comenzaron a hacer presente con la primera palabra: _Lo se, y tu lo sabes_. Continuaron su camino y nuevamente otra frase: _pero quiero estar segura. _Uno más y nuevamente las flores: _Rachel Berry_… Y antes de terminar aquel gran sendero, los ojos de Rachel se abrieron por completo.

El sendero las condujo a un pequeño parque dentro del parque, donde cuando llegaron, todo se ilumino, terminando de escribir aquella frase en el pasto del parque con flores y luces de colores:

_¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

El parque se ilumino nuevamente ahora por completo dejando ver la hermosa decoración del pequeño parque; iluminado con luces de color rojo y adornado con velas de colores alrededor de aquella frase.

-Ya lo has visto, pero ahora te lo pregunto yo—hablo Quinn por primera vez—Rachel Berry ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Rachel aún anonadada por tan sublime paisaje, no pudo decir nada. Lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar la cara de Quinn entre sus manos y dale un beso a modo de respuesta. El beso no era pasional, simplemente era un beso sumamente delicado, en donde los labios de ambas chicas se tocaban con sublimes roses; las manos de Quinn se apoyaron en la espalda de Rachel, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo e intensificando un poco el beso.

-¿Eso es un si?—pregunto confundida Quinn y la volvió a besar—Ok, creo que es un si

-Por supuesto que si—le dijo emocionada—claro que si quiero ser tu novia Quinn Fabray—y la sonrisa en Quinn se hizo presente nuevamente. No opto por nada más que abrazar a la chica a su cuerpo—Gracias por todo esto que has hecho, Quinn—y mirándola a los ojos directamente, Quinn le contesto:

-Desde ahora, no hay nada que no pueda hacer por ti, Rach.

* * *

Buenos días/tardes/ ¿noches?

Si, lo se. Fueron dos semanas, pero me siento un poco menos estresada, fue un mes bastante fuera de lugar en la facultad, pero estoy de regreso.

Creo que este capítulo compensa las dos semanas. Y también creo que es el más largo que he escrito.

Gracias de nuevo por todo el apoyo.

**PD: **Un saludo para la nutella más pesada de todo el mundo, para el bicho más raro de todo Vallarta; para la Berry-Snixx de Loree. No te quieras pasar de Nutella, bicho nutelloso


	29. You and I

Capítulo 29

You and I

Las vacaciones de invierno habían terminado y eso significada el regreso a clases de más de 1000 estudiantes que acudían a la secundaria William McKinley. Y por más que el frio les dictara a sus cuerpos que se quedaran en sus camas abrigados por esa calentita manta, el deber llamaba a cada uno de los estudiantes.

El caso no era lo mismo para una muy despierta y arreglada, Quinn Fabray. La risa de la rubia porrista opacaba al mismo sol. A conjunto con su impecable ya conocido uniforme de porrista, se le añadía esa campera de color rojo y detalles blancos, significativa de las Cheerios. Su cabello recogido en una cola alta y ese significativo olor mañanero, acompañaban a la chica, que bajaba ya las escaleras en todo su esplendor.

No era un día cualquiera para Quinn, no señor, era el día en que después de dos semanas regresaría mejor de como se fue. Aquel día llegaría como una nueva persona, una nueva chica, una nueva y mejorada Quinn, una Lucy Quinn Fabray completamente enamorada y, por supuesto, Quinn llegaría de novia.

Quinn estaba de novia con Rachel Berry y Rachel Berry estaba de novia con Quinn.

La sonrisa que la rubia desprendía era radiante, así como el mismo sol. Ya habían pasado dos días desde aquel sábado en donde ella, Quinn Fabray le había pedido a Rachel Berry ser su novia y eso le agradaba, le gustaba, le fascinaba…No podía estar más feliz de tener a aquella chica como su novia.

No podía describir cuan increíble aquello se sentía. Aquel lleno en su cuerpo, que no sabía si era a causa de la felicidad, el deseo, la alegría, la serenidad, el amor, o todos en conjunto, Pero le agradaba, le sentaba bien aquello y no podía ser más feliz. Tomo su mochila y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, encontrándose así con su gemelo. Ambos caminaron hasta el comedor donde ambos tomaron un poco de jugo, despidiéndose así de las encargadas de la casa y salir de la casa dirigiéndose al colegio.

-Eres una mala hermana—hablo Kurt una vez que ambas iniciaban su camino a la escuela.

Quinn lo miro confundida— ¿Por qué?

-No me has dicho como te fue con Rachel—le contesto rodando los ojos

-Pensé que mi sonrisa te lo decía todo—respondió con un tono infantil provocando la sonrisa de su gemelo—Me fue de maravilla. Nadie se resiste a un Fabray y pues, Rachel es mi novia ya—dijo finalmente con una gran sonrisa

-¡Hay por Dios!—la emoción del gemelo Fabray fue tanta que se abalanzo a su hermana, besándole sonoramente la mejilla.

-¡Estoy manejando!—grita exaltada para con una sonrisa—pero gracias.

-Yo lo sabía, pero te voy a advertir una cosa, Quinn Fabray—comenzó Kurt enseriando su cara y mirando directamente los orbes avellana de su gemela—Si le haces daño, olvídate que te diré algo de ella, olvídate que te ayudare a reconquistarla y por supuesto: Olvídate que hablare con ella para justificar cualquier cosa que le hagas—amenazo seriamente el chico

-Kurt—hablo señeramente la rubia una vez que había detenido el coche frente a casa de los Berry—no tengo planes en hacerle daño a Rachel—Kurt la interrumpió

-Eres mi hermana y te amo, pero todos sabemos que eres un tanto imbécil—la rubia frunció el ceño—en cuestiones de relaciones, Quinn. Rachel es tu primera novia formal, solo no lo eches a perder todo lo que te a costado trabajo hacer ¿vale?

Quinn asintió—No le hare daño, Kurt

-Eso espero, si no mis botas de $5,000 mil dólares estarán hundidas en tu trasero. Ahora baja de ese carro y ve por tu chica—animo con una sonrisa.

Ambos bajaron del carro y caminaron hasta la puerta frontal de la casa de los Berry. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, puesto que ambos gemelos Berry y a se encontraban abriendo la puerta. Blaine inmediatamente tomo a su novio entre sus brazos para besarle los labios sonriendo ambos como dos idiotas enamorados, pero era normal, ambos estaban idiotamente enamorados el uno del otro.

Y el corazón de Quinn comenzó a latir rápidamente, sentía que en algún momento su corazón saldría de su pecho, su respiración comenzó a ser pesada y sentía como su cara comenzaba a arder. Frente a ella se encontraba Rachel, tan hermosa como siempre, tan deslumbrante con ese abrigo rojo que le llegaba a las rodillas, con esa bufanda blanca que cubría su cuello y con ese tinte rosa en sus mejillas, haciéndola lucir condenadamente adorable.

Rachel se acercó hasta su chica y sin previo aviso, capturo los labios de la rubia entre los suyos en un beso cálido, provocando en Quinn un calor inigualable que opacaba y extinguía al frío de aquel tiempo. Las manos de la rubia se apoderaron de la cintura de Rachel, atrayendo consigo misma el cuerpo pequeño de su novia.

Dios, se escuchaba tan bien esas dos palabra; _su novia_

Las pequeñas y calentitas manos de Rachel se posaron en las mejillas de Quinn, quien al contacto sonrió en el beso. El beso era dulce y tierno, de esos besos que te dejan sin palabras, de esos besos que no puedes describir, de aquellos que son pequeños en el acto pero con gran significado en el proceso.

Los suspiros ruidosos del chico Fabray hizo que las dos se bajaran de aquella nube, volviendo a la realidad, una donde ambas llegarían tarde a la escuela. Quinn entrelazo sus dedos entre los de Rachel y así, las dos caminaron hasta el carro de la rubia, para después partir hasta el instituto.

15 minutos después, los cuatro chicos llegaron ante la mirada de los ya tan conocidos estudiantes. Los primeros en bajar, por supuesto, fueron Blaine y Kurt, tomados de la mano, sorprendiendo a los chicos que se encontraban en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Si bien los chicos ya tenían alrededor de mes y medio juntos, no lo habían hecho "publico" ante la comunidad estudiantil.

Pero toda la atención fue puesta en las ultimas dos personas que bajaban de aquel coche. Las miradas llenas de incredulidad, de sorpresa, pero sobre todo de anonades de los estudiantes, se posaron en Quinn y Rachel. La rubia acudió a su chica, ayudándola a bajar del coche, para después tomar su mano y así caminar las dos, tomadas de la mano, hasta entrar a la escuela.

Los pasillos repletos de chicos fueron los testigos de aquel acto. No podían creer que Quinn Fabray, la zorra popular que se acostó con todo el equipo de porristas, ahora caminaba de la mano con Rachel Berry, la ex novia de Puck, quien resultaba ser el mejor amigo de Quinn.

Ambas chicas llegaron a sus respectivas taquillas, las cuales ahora estaban juntas a petición de Quinn, para tomar sus libros y así acudir a su primera clase, la cual por desgracia no tenían juntas, ya que Rachel tenía psicología con Blaine y Quinn tenía química con Santana. Sin decir una palabra, la rubia, una vez que cerró su taquilla, espero a que Rachel lo hiciera, para sonreír frente a ella. La morena sonrió ante la actitud tímida de su ahora chica, y sin que Quinn pudiera reaccionar, presiono ligeramente sus labios contra los de la chica.

-Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo—susurro sobre los labios de la chica. Los murmullos y caras de incredulidad presenciaban aquello.

-Por supuesto—contesto en un susurro la rubia. Rachel sonrió y comenzó su caminata hacia su primera clase del día. Quinn miraba como su chica se mezclaba entre los demás estudiantes, y suspirando se dejo caer de espaldas sobre las taquillas.

-Eres patética, Quinn—la voz familiar de Santana hizo que la porrista aterrizara en la tierra.

-Es gusto volver a verte, Santana—la latina rodo los ojos. La campana sonó y ambas caminaron hasta sus respectivos salones.

La mesa del centro de la cafetería estaba ahora conformada por los gemelos Berry-Fabray, Puck, Finn, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Sam y Mike. La mitad de los chicos que se sentaban con los Fabray, habían sido "vetados" por ambos chicos para que ahora sus nuevos amigos se sentaran con ellos.

_Ser buena con los amigos de mi novia: LISTO_.

Quinn, después de que su clase de química terminara, logro hablar con los chicos del Glee Club para comunicarle aquella noticia, si bien era algo extraño, pero aquellos chicos eran amigos de su chica y ella lo que quería era ver feliz a su chica y si eso equivalía a poner a 4 de los chicos más antisociales e impopulares de toda la escuela, en la mesa de los chicos "con onda", lo haría.

-Te traje la ensalada que tanto te gusta—anunció Quinn un tanto sonrojada por las miradas que tenía adheridas a ella.

Rachel sonrió dulcemente y acerco sus labios para besar pausadamente una de las mejillas rosadas de la rubia porrista—Gracias, _baby._

-Soy súper lindas juntas—escucharon ambas como Tina murmuraba al mismo tiempo que se aferraba al brazo de Mike con suma intensidad. Todos sonrieron ante el acto y continuaron con sus actividades.

Había ocasiones en las que Rachel daba de comer a Quinn en la boca y viceversa. Aquellas escenas extremadamente tiernas, que a cualquier persona normal, provocaría diabetes. Para los chicos de aquella escuela significaría el inició de algo que se aproximaba, de una paz que la escuela necesitaba, de una calma que toda la escuela necesitaría. Al fin el huracán Fabray estaría controlado, y aunque muchos no sabían por cuento tiempo, tendrían que disfrutarlo ya que aquello era ocasión un una vida.

Pero no todos lo veían de esa manera, si bien el que Rachel Berry terminara cayendo bajo los encantos de la rubia no era novedad, lo era el comportamiento de una Quinn Fabray ¿Quién en su vida iba a pensar a la rubia porrista, jefa de las animadoras y monarca estudiantil, de novia?

Eso no pasaba

Al menos eso era lo que pensaba Alex. Aquella noticia para nada que le había caído en gracia a la castaña, simplemente no lo podía creer ¿Quinn de novia? Y con Rachel Berry. Sabía que la rubia quería algo con aquella pequeña chica, pero ninguna vez pensó que aquello llegaría a los extremos, ella conocía a Quinn y sabía que la rubia no era de las chicas que tenía relaciones duraderas y serias, vamos que Quinn era como una quemadura, se quedaba contigo algunas semanas y a los días desaparecía.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo su bandeja con su desayuno y a paso apurado, continúo su caminado hasta la mesa donde se encontraba la rubia. La chica al ver a Alex, sonrió, después de Santana y Britt, aquella chica era una de sus amigas más cercanas…y con la que había tenido más de un encuentro carnal y pasional; Alex no respondió la sonrisa pero de todas maneras se sentó a un lado de la chica. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y sus ojos se abrieron al ver a los chicos del Club Glee.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?—pregunto alarmada. Todos los chicos de la mesa se asustaron ante el tono de voz de la chica. Quinn miro a su amiga y elevo su ya ten característica ceja.

-¿Qué te pasa?—pregunto con tranquilidad la rubia. La castaña inmediatamente se levanto se su asiento y señalo a los chicos.

-¡Ellos!—apuntándolos a los Gleeks—Ahora esto es como "tu acción de caridad", Quinn—la rubia la miro—oh ya veo, como tu enana novia—pero antes de que Alex pudiera terminar la oración, Quinn ya estaba frente a la chica.

-No la insultes, Alexandra—fue borde—ni a los amigos de Rachel que ahora, por supuesto, son mis amigos y son más que bienvenidos a poner sus traseros en estos asientos, ahora que si te molesta—sentencio la chica—hay muchas mesas disponibles para que te sientes donde más te plazca. Además por si no te has dado cuenta, Tina y Mercedes—señalando a las dos chicas—ahora salen con Mike y Shane por lo que ellas tienen el DERECHO de estar aquí, y por Artie—miro al chico que lucía un poco asustado—él es mi pequeño amigo así que, guarda tus comentarios para alguien que le importa, ¿está claro?

La chica negaba con la cabeza repetidas veces— ¿es esto acaso una maldita broma? Porque déjame decirte desde ya, Quinn, que no tiene gracia.

-Vamos Alex, deja ya el dramatismo. Si te quieres sentar aquí, como dijo Quinn, hay muchas mesas más. Ahora por favor, compórtate o retírate, estamos tratando de desayunar—finalizo el gemelo Fabray.

A ese momento, la tensión se sentía entre los gemelos, Alex y por supuesto Rachel, a quien la castaña no había quitado la vista desde que la rubia la había puesto en su lugar hacía ya unos minutos. Sin inmutarse, Alex tomo la bandeja en sus manos pero no sin antes tomar la malteada en sus manos, y con una sonrisa, vaciarle el contenido liquido a la rubia en la cabeza. Quinn reacciono como todos lo harían, alejando su cuerpo de la chica y apartando el espeso liquido de sus ojos. No dijo una palabra, y con las miradas de todos los que estaban en la cafetería, Alex hacía la salida del "triunfo".

-¡ESTA LOCA!—gritaba Quinn— ¡COMPLETAMENTE LOCA! ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A VACIARME ESA COSA EN LA CABEZA? —los gritos de Quinn se contrastaban con las paredes de los baños de chicas, en donde Britt, Santana y Rachel ayudaban a la rubia a quitar de su cuerpo aquella sustancia pegajosa.

-Necesito que dejes de moverte, Quinn—hablaba pausadamente Rachel y miraba como su chica se movía de un lado a otro sin darle tregua de poder limpiarla.

-Yo te dije ¿verdad, Quinnie?—la voz de Santana se hizo presente en el baño. Las tres chicas la miraron—Te dije que Alex estaba loca—exclamo en voz chillona—Y que cuando sentaras cabeza, ella era la que iba a resentir más, ¡vamos Quinn! Te acos…-pero Santana se quedo callada al ver como Rachel caminaba en dirección al lava manos a mojar la pequeña toalla con la que estaba limpiando a Quinn.

Brittany miro inquisitoriamente a Santana, quien automáticamente se pego en la frente al ver la elección de palabras que había utilizado. La líder de las porristas, quería matar en esos momentos a la latina, ¿acaso era estúpida? Tanto que le había costado ganarse la confianza de Rachel para que Santana la jodiera de esa manera. Sin duda tenía una paliza reservada para Santana.

-¡Santana López, afuera, ahora!—exclamo Brittany—No puedo creer que seas tan boca suelta, Santana—comenzó a decir la rubia

-Se me salió—se excuso

-¿Si? Pues a mi se me van a salir unos cuantos golpes—sentencio una vez que salían las dos del baño.

Quinn pasó sus manos por su cabello, el cual estaba suelto a causa de que había sido lavado por Rachel, y comenzó a caminar hasta la chica. Quinn ahora se miraba en el espejo, había dejado de lavar aquella toalla y ahora sus manos estaban completamente apoyadas en el lavamanos. La rubia se poso detrás de ella y enredo sus brazos en la pequeña cintura de la diva. Aspirando aquel perfume que la dejaba loca y la hipnotizaba, beso delicadamente el cuello de la chica, no era algo pasional, simplemente era una demostración de cariño hacía la chica.

-Lo siento—le dijo en un susurro a la chica—Santana no se mide con sus palabras, ya sabes como es—susurro la chica. Rachel no decía nada, simplemente miraba a Quinn, como sus cabeza de apoyaba en la suya la aroma su ya y la de ella, se compenetraban en una misma.

Rachel se volteo y ambas quedaron frente a frente. El color de sus ojos se compenetraba en uno mismo, formando un color verdoso con destellos cafeces. Las manos de la rubia seguían atadas a la cintura de Rachel y sin tener otro remedio, la diva escondió su cabeza en la abertura del cuello de la rubia. Esta la apretó más a su cuerpo, como si de fundirse en una sola se tratara. El abrazo simplemente era para reconfortar a la chica, hacerle saber que todo estaba bien, que a partir de ese momento, y de aquellas dos semanas atrás, Rachel y ella solo eran eso: Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray.

-Es solo que me cuesta escucharlo, es todo—un inaudible susurro se escapo de los labios de Rachel. Quinn suspiro y beso la cabeza de su chica.

-Lo sé. Y quiero que sepas que ese es el pasado, tu ahora estas en mi presente y no quiero que eso te afecte. Estará presente, eso lo se, por que es parte de mi vida y nunca dejara de serlo. Sin embargo, ahora tu eres parte de mi vida Rachel y no quiero que nada te afecte, ¿ok? Y si lo hace, aquí estaré yo para decirte que todo eso se termino por que a partir de hoy solo somos tu y yo, ¿vale?

Rachel aparto su cabeza del pecho de la rubia y la miro directamente a los ojos, acto que bastaba para saber que las palabras de Quinn, aparte de ser honestas, eran verdaderas. Se elevo en puntitas, ya que la estatura de Quinn era más que la de ella, y capturo los labios de la porrista en un beso tierno y dulce, donde las palabras sobraban, donde no necesitaban explicaciones algunas. Un beso donde los labios de ambas se armonizaban en una perfecta sintonía, donde el sabor de ambas se hacía uno.

Las manos de Rachel se amararon del cuello de Quinn y las de la rubia se aferraron aún más a la cintura de su chica, por que a pesar de la gran boca de Santana, a pesar de las locuras que hiciera de ahora en adelante Alex, solo serían ellas dos, Rachel y Quinn. Porque había pasado por mucho para estar en donde ahora estaba, allí, con ella, las dos.

-Solo tu y yo ¿vale?—le dijo Quinn una vez que las dos terminaron el beso

-¡A ti te estaba buscando!—corrió Santana y Brittany detrás ella— ¿Qué coño te pasa?—le grito

-Santana, por favor, tranquilízate—le hablo Britt delicadamente. La latina suspiro y asintió—Ahora si, ¿Qué diablos te pasa?—grito la rubia asustando a Santana y a la misma Alex

-¿Qué me pasa de que?—contesto desentendida la chica

-No te hagas la tonta, Alex. Sabes de lo que hablo y más te vale que hables si no quieres que vaya todo Lima Highs en tu trasero—la chica miraba aterrorizada a Santana, después de todo, era Santana López.

-No será necesario—escucharon la voz de Quinn—por favor, me dejan sola con ellas—y más que una petición, aquello parecía más una orden

Santana negó rápidamente— ¿te quieres hacer pasar por loca?— la rubia negó—estupendo, es ¡GENIAL! Vamos Britt, dejemos a estas dos locas que se maten—ambas comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria a las dos chicas.

-Si vienes a que te de una disculpa, pierdes tu tiempo—la rubia rodo los ojos

-Lo sé, solo vine a decirte que una cosa fue lo que tuvimos y otra cosa muy distinta a lo que tengo con Rachel. Desde un principio te dije que lo nuestro solo era sexo y tú accediste. Ahora, yo encontré el amor con ella y quiero que lo respetes—Alex volteó y sarcásticamente le sonrió a la rubia

-¿Es muy fácil decirlo, no es así?—la rubia la miro—Fácil decir que te enamoraste y encontraste lo que estabas buscando y me botas como una más de tus prendas sucias, pero recuerda algo—lentamente la castaña caminaba hasta la rubia, deteniéndose muy cerca de su cara—la ropa sucia se lava y vuelves a usarla—le dijo y Quinn solo negó.

-No te confundas. Lo que tengo con Rachel no lo dejare ni por la misma muda de ropa que vengo lavando y desechando desde hace años—ahora era la cara de Quinn la que estaba cerca de la de Alex—pero ahora, he cambiado.

-La gente nunca cambia, Quinn—le dijo una vez que la chica rubia le daba la espalda

-Yo lo hice

-No, con el tiempo demostraras quien eres, Fabray. Y quien tú eres, no es más que una chica sin sentimientos ni corazón que usa a los demás por placer único. Tal vez "cambiaste" por qué tienes algo por lo cual luchar, sin embargo, te vas a cansar y ¿sabes que? Volverás a ser la misma. Espero que disfrutes este tiempo con Rachel, Quinn. Al final, ella terminara odiándote.

-Cállate, Alex

-¿Te duele la verdad, Quinn?—dijo con una sonrisa—pues acéptala. Solo espero que _tu chica_ sepa entender…Adiosito, Quinnie—Y sin decir una palabra más, la chica se alejó, dejando a una Quinn totalmente molesta y llena de ira.

* * *

Buenas tardes

Si les digo que se me olvido actualizar, ¿me creerían? Todo es culpa de la facultad y las tareas, exámenes y demás.

Tengo un aviso que dar y es que no podré actualizar las siguientes dos semanas. La siguiente actualización sería hasta el 12 de noviembre, si lo se, es mucho tiempo pero tengo muchos trabajos que entregar, dos libros que leer y una semana de exámenes que se acerca, por lo que no me queda tiempo absoluto para escribir, actualizar y continuar con las labores de la escuela.

Espero que me comprendan.

A la chic que me mando el DM, muchas gracias y no, pero estoy ahorita en una relación con la constitución y los códigos civiles y penales de mi país ¿eso cuenta?

**SALUDO PARA LOREEN a quien odio con todo mí ser y es por eso que no dejamos de hablar nunca. Ah no es verdad, es buena onda la _sista._**

**_Nos vemos el 12 de noviembre._**


	30. Dirty Dreams

Capítulo 30

Dirty Dreams

Las malos pálidas de la rubia tomaban desprevenidamente los muslos bronceados de Rachel, aquellos que estaban formes y suaves, aquellos que eran parte de esas piernas que la volvían absoluta y completamente loca. Sin dar marcha atrás, situó a Rachel justo arriba de ella para poder seguir con su labor de tocar aquellas piernas desde sus muslos hasta sus pantorrillas. Sentir como aquellas manos estrujaban cálidamente su piel era más placentero que nada.

Lentamente las manos de Quinn se apoderaron de la espalda de Rachel y en un viaje indeterminable, aquellas manos se situaban en la parte baja de la cantante, llegando casi al trasero firme de la chica. El beso, que en esos momentos estaban compartiendo, se detuvo para que ambas pudieran mirarse a los ojos. Rachel, quien tenia casi todo el peso de su cuerpo en Quinn, se puso en dirección vertical, sentándose en la pelvis de Quinn, y tomo las manos de la rubia para ella misma dirigirlas a aquel lugar donde Quinn quería.

Al contacto de las manos de la rubia con el trasero de la morocha, los sentidos de Quinn se volvieron locos. Sentir aquella piel suave y firme entre sus manos, era más que nada, una sensación inigualable. No se sentía como las miles de veces que lo había hecho con diferentes chicas…aquello se sentía jodidamente hermoso y no solo el hecho de que estaba actuando completamente tímida al tocar a Rachel, la ponía nerviosa, sino el hecho de lo que sentía cada vez que sus manos acariciaban cada centímetro de la piel morena y suave de Rachel.

La ropa comenzaba a estorbar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la blusa de Rachel caía al suelo, dejando al descubierto el brassier de la morocha. Quinn relamió sus labios al ver aquel brassier negro que contrastaba con la piel de la chica. Sus manos se elevaron lentamente y mirando directamente los ojos de Rachel, poso sus manos en aquellos senos. Al contacto se volvió loca, y lo más loco era que, si eso era tocar a Rachel sobre la ropa ¿Cómo sería cuando estuviera completamente desnuda?

Una vez más los labios de ambas se unieron en un cálido beso, lleno de pasión y deseo, de esos que te dejan sin aliento, sin nada que decir. Los ojos de Quinn se habían vuelto negros, opacando su color verde por el deseo de aquellos momentos. Volvió a besar los labios de Rachel y justo cuando iba a quitar esa prenda del cuerpo de Rachel, esta la detuvo y la miro directamente a los ojos, como lo venía haciendo desde siempre, y le dijo:

-¡Quinn, es hora de levantarse!—la chica rubia la miro confundida— ¡Vamos, Quinn, DESPIÉRTATE!—inmediatamente los ojos de la chica se abrieron por completamente para dejar a la vista los ojos azules de su hermano gemelo.

De inmediato se paró por completo en su cama, su corazón latía como loco, sentía que sus mejillas ardían, vamos que había soñado con Rachel Berry haciendo cosas aptas para mayores de 18 años. Sentía la adrenalina del momento, paso sus manos por su cabello y miro nuevamente a su hermano.

-¿Qué me vez?—le pregunto mientras seguía viendo como su gemelo la miraba como cosa rara.

-Creo que tu sueño estaba siendo bastante productivo, Quinnie—las mejillas de a rubia, comenzaron a doler de lo sonrojada que estaba en esos momentos. Su gemelo no aguanto la risa y exploto, literalmente en carcajadas, provocando así la vergüenza de la rubia quien aventó una almohada a su hermano.

-¡Cállate, Kurt!—rápidamente la chica abandono su cama y corrió hasta su baño. Se miro al espejo y su cara seguía roja, su corazón seguía latiendo rápidamente y los recuerdos de aquel sueño seguían rondando por su mente.

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado para otro y se despojo de su pijama, para tomar una larga y tendida ducha. Mientras mojaba su rubia cabellera, aquellas imágenes volvían a su mente, como aquello que había sido un sueño, se sentía tan real, los besos de Rachel, las carisias, sus manos en esas partes de su chica que nadie había tocado nunca de la manera en la que ella lo hacia en sus sueños. Nuevamente sintió como el agua que estaba tibia, se tornaba sumamente caliente para ella y no era por algún efecto de la bañera, sino por su temperatura corporal.

20 minutos después la rubia salía de su ducha y sin percatarse de la presencia de su gemelo, camino hasta su closet. Era sábado por la mañana, por lo que sería, desayuno en su casa con sus padres para luego, ya al medio día, llamar a Rachel e invitarla a salir.

-¡¿Por qué sigues aquí?!—exclamo la rubia al ver a su gemelo revisando su celular. Sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a cambiarse, algo casual, de cualquier manera, era sábado.

-Por que tengo planes—inmediatamente Quinn negó— todavía no te los digo y ya estas diciendo que no

-Kurt—dijo mientras se ponía sus jeans—no quiero salir contigo ni con Blaine. Tu eres muy intenso y llevas todo al extremo—siguió cambiándose—además, quiero un sábado con mi novia ¡A SOLAS!—termino de decir para después arreglar su cabello y su maquillaje.

-Está bien—dijo rodando los ojos—pero mira que te vas a perder de una excelente salida al cine, una cena y una linda velada en el parque.

-Por un día—continuo la chica—quiero estar en casa de mi chica sin salir, con ella…

-Y así ¿cumplir el sueño que tuviste hace rato?—dijo mientras salía de la habitación siendo seguido por su gemela.

-Oh por Dios—exclamo. Ambos llegaron hasta el comedor para disfrutar de un desayuno con sus padres.

Rachel se encontraba en la sala de su casa. El reloj marcaba las 13:00 HRS. Hacía más de una hora que Quinn le había llamado para saludarla como hacia todas las mañanas, por así decirlo, la realidad era que la rubia siempre llamaba a la chica a las 12:00 hrs. Rachel sabía como era su chica con respecto a sus horas de sueño y sabía perfectamente que la rubia no aguantaba estar despierta antes de las 11.

Suspiro profundamente y sonrió. Estaba feliz y no podía evitarlo. Había pasado tanto para poder estar en el lugar donde estaba. Y ese lugar era ser la novia de Quinn Fabray. Y aunque en algunos momentos Quinn actuaba como la chica que había conocido meses atrás con personas que no conocía, según para conservar su "estatus", cuando estaban ellas dos, todo era diferente. Cuando solamente estaban ellas, la rubia dejaba salir a flote su verdadera persona, su verdadero yo. Quien era una chica dulce, amable y gentil, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

Y aunque en ocasiones quería estrangular a casi la mitad de las chicas del instituto, sus ganas de hacer eso desaparecían al ver como Quinn la tomaba de la mano y la pegaba a su cuerpo en señal de que ahora solo eran ellas dos, solo ellas.

Una de las cosas que le gustaba de Quinn era la manera en que la hacia sentir, como se sentía única y como con un solo beso la podía llevar a otra dimensión. Una donde solo ellas existían, donde no había nadie más, donde el único sonido que existía en el lugar era del sonido de sus besos y de los suspiros que ambas dejaban salir con cada beso, con cada caricia, con cada mirada que las dos se daban.

Rachel era una inexperta a comparación de Quinn, quien tenía toda la experiencia del mundo, por así decirlo. Y por mucho que los besos de la rubia la dejaran en estado catatónico, siempre estaba consiente de que no podían llegar a más allá de los besos desenfrenados, y cuando Quinn quería ir más allá, la morocha la detenía. Y no era por que ella no quería, sino por que no estaba lista, ¡vamos! Que apenas tenían un mes de estar juntas y que no sería lo correcto, al menos así lo tenía en mente la morocha.

Además, Quinn había tenido sexo desde que tenía 15 años, no era como si estuviera tan _desesperada_ de tener sexo, por que ella no quería tener sexo con Quinn…Rachel quería hacer el amor con Quinn.

-Bueno, los números telefónicos están pegados en el refrigerador. Ambos cuentan con el suficiente efectivo para pasar este fin de semana, de todas maneras esta la tarjeta de crédito, la cual esta a mando de Blaine—la morena rodo los ojos al ver como sus padres le daban la tarjeta a su gemelo.

Los Berry estarían de viaje, después de dos meses sin presenciar uno, por todo el fin de semana. Dejando a ambos chicos "solos". La cuestión ahora era que ambos tenían pareja y tanto como LeRoy como Hiram, también habían sido adolescentes y sabía lo que significaba un fin de semana a solas con sus respectivas parejas.

-Y Por el amor a Dios, no "negocios sucios" en la casa, chicos—en cuento Hiram pronuncio esas palabras, las caras de Rachel y Blaine se habían tornado completamente rojas.

-¡PADRE!—Gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos gemelos.

-Nosotros también tuvimos su edad y sabemos lo que pasa cuando alguno de los padres sale de viaje—comenzó a relatar LeRoy ante la mirada cómplice de su marido.

-Demasiada información, padre—le corto Blaine—Te aseguro que ni Rachel ni yo haremos eso en la casa

-Para eso están nuestros cuartos—termino Rachel. Los tres hombres miraron a la morena con cara de sorpresa ante aquella declaración. ¡Vamos que era Rachel! La pequeña de Hiram, la niña que esperaría hasta los 25 para tener relaciones y solo después de haber ganado su primer premio _Tony—_ ¡Es broma!—finalizo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-Solo no hagan cosas buenas que parezcan malas—caminaron ambos hombres para besar las frentes de sus hijos—Blaine, cuida a tu hermana. Igual, hable con Quinn esta mañana—los ojos de Rachel se abrieron por completo—no me mires así, después de todo es tu novia y tiene que cuidar de ti. También le dije algunas reglas, por lo que estará marcando el paso—termino de decir Hiram.

LeRoy rodo los ojos y camino hasta su hija—No le hagas caso. Solo se responsable en lo que hagas con tu chica. Lo mismo para ti, caballerito—les dijo en un susurro—Ahora si, los amamos. Que tengan un excelente fin de semana—y así, ambos hombres comenzaron su camino hacía la salida donde el chofer ya los esperaba.

-¿Puedes creerlo?—pregunto Blaine a su hermana—Al menos nos dan esa confianza.

-Blaine, solo lo hacen por que saben que yo no quedare embarazada ni tu podrás embarazar a Kurt—los dos sonrieron—igual, Quinn vendrá, pasaremos la tarde aquí y veremos películas.

-Si, Kurt me comento algo, de hecho tengo que estar saliendo por que tenemos reservaciones en un nuevo restaurante que van a abrir y Kurt quiere ir a comer allí—su hermana asintió—cuídate mucho y ¡USA PROTECCIÓN!—grito una vez que salía casi corriendo de la casa.

Die minutos después, Quinn hacía ante de presencia en casa de los Berry. Estaciono su automóvil en el porche, tomo sus pertenencias y el gran ramo de orquídeas, las cuales eran las flores favoritas de Rachel, y comenzó su camino hacía la casa. Solo basto tocar una vez el timbre, por que en cuanto el sonido termino, Rachel ya se encontraba frente a la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola—saludo Quinn con una gran sonrisa—Estas son para ti—le señalo a Rachel, tendiéndole el gran ramo de orquídeas.

-¡Hay Quinn!—exclamo la chica en tono meloso—Pasa—invito la morena. Una vez que las dos estuvieron dentro de la casa y de que Rachel puso las flores en un jarro con agua, invito a Quinn a su recamara—Ahora si…Hola—saludo tomando el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos para proceder y posar sus labios en los de la rubia.

Un beso dulce y suave. Ambas movían sus labios a una perfecta sincronización, como si sus labios fueran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, como que si ambas llevaran desde mucho tiempo atrás conociéndose. Los brazos de Quinn se enredaron en la cintura de Rachel, acercándola más a su cuerpo, como si sus cuerpos pudieses fundirse y convertirse en uno solo. Después de unos segundos, el beso termino y ambas chicas sonrieron ante la mágica sensación que un solo beso les podía dejar.

-¿Has comido ya?—pregunto Rachel mientras veía como su novia colocaba su pequeña valija en el closet de Rachel, la rubia negó y la morocha sonrió— ¿Quieres que te haga algo?—inmediatamente la rubia sonrió.

Quinn tomo a Rachel por la cintura y le sonrió— ¿Qué tienes en mente?—pregunto con sonrisa traviesa. Rachel al notar el doble sentido en las palabras de la rubia, se sonrojo furiosamente.

-¡Quinn!—exclamo al separarse de la rubia—yo estoy hablando de la comida

-Yo también—sonrió al besar la mejilla de su chica. Las dos, tomadas de la mano, bajaron hasta la cocina donde estaba la chica que se encargaba de realizar las labores de cocina de la casa, sin embargo esta vez sería Rachel la que cocinaría para Quinn.

-Tendrás el honor de comer alguno de mis deliciosos platos preparados para gente especial—susurro Rachel en los labios de Quinn antes de dejar un pequeño beso en estos. La rubia sonrió y se sentó en una de las sillas que acompañaban el comedor de la cocina.

Rachel se dirigió hasta la alacena donde saco un sobre de pasta, fideos de espagueti para ser más exactos, inmediatamente tomo una pequeña olla donde invirtió un litro de agua, cuando la puso a fuego agrego un puñado de sal, media cebolla y un cubo de sazonador. Rachel seguía con su labor de preparar una receta especial muy conocida para Quinn. Hacía algún tiempo, la rubia le había comentado a Rachel que uno de los platillos favoritos para comer era eso, el espagueti con crema verde acompañado con queso parmesano derretido en toda la pasta. Aunque Rachel se reusaba a utilizar productos que venían de los animales, ese día tenía que hacer una excepción.

Quinn miraba anonadada ante las destrezas de para el arte culinaria de su ahora novia. Sin duda la había visto meses atrás cocinando, pero nada parecido a lo que en esos momentos hacía. Su concentración ante cada porción de condimentos le agregaba a cada cosa, el como procuraba que todo estuviera y contuviera el sazón perfecto, sin duda era una de las cosas más increíbles que había visto hasta ahora en su vida. Aquellas sonrisas, que Rachel le daba cada vez que se volteaba para ver a su chica, le alegraban el corazón y la ponían en un estado es _estupidez amorosa_.

Media hora después, frente a ella estaba un exquisito platillo que olía, incluso mejor, que todos los platillos preparados por un chef profesional. El esparcimiento de los fideos perfectamente acomodados en el plato bañados de aquella crema verde, que al parecer era una crema de cilantro con un poco de perejil, y por ultimo aquella gran porción de queso fundido, que cubría aquella pila de fideos, adornado con dos hojas de hierbabuena y un poco de romero. Quinn tomo el tenedor y se dispuso a probar aquella delicia.

-Esto es lo mejor que he probado en toda mi vida—trato de decir Quinn con su boca totalmente llena. Rachel sonrió ante el acto infantil de su chica y mientras la rubia seguía comiendo, la chica aprovecho para tomar la servilleta y limpiar la comisura de los labios de la chica. A simple vista aquella escena era sin duda una de las cosas más adorables que una persona pudiera apreciar. El simple y más puro amor se sentía en toda la cocina, ver como Rachel limpiaba la boca de Quinn mientras esta comía y como ambas sonreían ante cada cosa, era lo más adorable que una persona humana pudiese ver.

20 minutos después de que Quinn terminase con toda su ración, ambas subieron a la habitación de Rachel. La rubia se acomodó en la cama de Rachel, tratando de reposar la comida, mientras que esta buscaba entre su gabinete de películas una que ambas pudieran ver. Después de unos segundos, _El joven manos de Tijeras_ fue la película elegida, ya que, para sorpresa de Quinn, era una de las favoritas de Rachel.

-Johnny Deep sigue siendo tan sexy y atractivo como desde un principio—los ojos de Quinn se quitaron de la pantalla y se posaron en su novia.

-¿Ah?—pregunto confundida. Rachel la miro

-Si, vamos que el hombre tiene casi tiene 50 años y sigue tan joven como cuando de recién apareció en la pantalla. Además, es un maravilloso actor. Tiene esa parte sería así como esa cómica, sin contar su calidez como actor y su buena presencia—la rubia sonrió— ¿Qué?

-Es la primera vez que hablas de un actor fuera de todo el ambiente de Broadway y Barbra—dijo una muy sonriente Quinn

-Bueno, no es como si no conozco más allá del ambiente musical—Quinn elevo una ceja—Ok, tal vez un poco, pero él es mi actor favorito fuera de Broadway—la rubia no dijo nada. Simplemente beso la cabellera negra de su chica, que se esparcía a lo largo de su pecho, ya que esta estaba recostada en el mismo de la chica.

La película llego a su fin pero ninguna de las dos fue a quitarla del DVD ya que, bueno, las dos estaban bastante ocupadas. Rachel sobre Quinn mientras ambas se besaban cuidadosamente, como si ambas tuvieran miedo de romper aquellos labios que estaban besando. El cuarto era completamente inundado de suspiros por parte de ambas y del simple sonido que se escapaba en cada movimiento que sus labios realizaban.

En un movimiento rápido, realizado por la rubia, esta se posiciono sobre la morocha. Sus labios en ningún momento se despegaban y aquel beso que comenzó siendo inocente y dulce cobrara un poco más de intensidad haciendo que los suspiros ahora se volvieran gemidos. Aquellos que dejaba salir Rachel al sentir los labios de la rubia sobre su cuello. La calidez de los labios de Quinn a lo largo del cuello de Rachel, era simplemente una experiencia innovadora e inexplicable para ambas chicas.

De un modo a otro, ahora las manos de Quinn se movían de manera vertical recorriendo los costados de Rachel hasta llegar a aquellas piernas kilométricas que le hacían perder la cordura. Una vez más aquel deseo inhumano de hacerlo allí, en ese momento, venía a su cuerpo, haciéndola vibrar y sentir cosas que jamás había sentido con ninguna de las chicas con las que había tenido encuentros sexuales. Aquella necesidad de besar y tocar a Rachel con cariño pero al mismo tiempo con intensidad, era simplemente fuera de aquel mundo.

Una vez más, Rachel se posicionó ahora sobre la rubia y esta, sin dejar de besar a la morocha, coló sus manos debajo de la blusa que Rachel llevaba ese día. La calidez que aquella piel desbordaba la estaba haciendo perder toda cordura alguna y no sabía canto tiempo más iba a poder aguatar, sentir la piel suave del abdomen de Rachel sobre las palmas de sus manos y querer subir un poco más hasta tocar aquellas dos pechos que se moría por sentir.

Sus manos le picaban, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que sentir a Rachel, tenía que llegar a tocar esas dos partes del cuerpo de la chica. Sus pálidas manos, lentamente, comenzaron un camino desde su cadera hasta la parte borde del brassier de la chica. Rachel al notar las intenciones de Quinn, se despego un poco de los labios de la chica y abrió sus ojos encontrando la mirada, ahora casi café, de Quinn.

-No estoy lista para ese paso, Quinn—le dijo agitadamente la chica. Quinn asintió y nuevamente comenzó a besar los labios de Rachel. Sin tregua alguna, sin deseos de querer parar en algún momento futuro. Sus labios sentían que dolían, pero era un dolor placentero, sin embargo ninguna de las dos dejaron de besarse.

Nuevamente las manos de Quinn se adentraron bajo la blusa de Rachel, sintiendo nuevamente la piel tersa de la morocha. La rubia sabía el nivel de experiencia que su chica tenía, la cual no era mucho pero tampoco era nula. Sentía como Rachel temblaba con cada caricia, como suspiraba con cada beso y como se estremecía al sentir la proximidad de aquellas manos sobre sus pechos. Como también entendía que Rachel no estuviera lista pero tenerla de esa manera para ella sola era simplemente demasiada la tentación, por lo que hizo un intento más por llegar a la zona deseada, pero ahora la reacción de Rachel no fue como la primera.

La morocha se levanto de sobre de Quinn con la respiración agitada y sus pupilas dilatadas. Sentía como su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante cada cosa que Quinn hacía, lo sentía en ella y lo sentía en sus partes íntimas, no podía evitarlo, estaba mojada, aquella humedad que sentía era producto de la excitación de los besos y carisias de Quinn. La rubia miro extrañada a su chica y se acomodó bien en la cama.

-No…no estoy lista, Quinn—dijo tímidamente. La rubia suspiro y se acercó a su chica y le tomo de la cintura.

-Lo entiendo y siento que no me puedo controlar pero es que—la rubia no pudo terminar por que los labios de Rachel se posaron en los suyos.

-Cuando yo este lista, te lo demostrare. Ahora no lo estoy—la rubia asintió—iré a la cocina a preparar la cena ¿quieres algo en especial?—la chica negó—ahora vuelvo—y Quinn asintió

Sin duda esa noche, tendría alguno que otro sueño sucio con Rachel como venía haciéndolo desde la primera vez que la vio.

* * *

Buenos días/tardes

¡Volví! Y antes de lo acordado pero bueno unos días antes no afectan a nadie.

Y vamos a la mitad (:

**Un saludo**


	31. Sweater Weather

Capítulo 31

Sweater Weather

Era febrero y los residuos del clima frío aun quedaban en Lima. Rachel ingresaba, junto con Blaine, a las instalaciones de la escuela. Y como era costumbre, saludando a cualquier persona se le cruzase en el camino. Siempre era así, no había razón para que cambiara algo, saludando a todos aquellos que le dedicaban una sonrisa o una simple mirada amable. Aquellos gestos eran los que Rachel agradecía, sobretodo después de que muchos de los estudiantes de la escuela la comenzaban a "odiar" por su relación con Quinn.

Cosa que no importaba, al menos no al cien por ciento, por que Quinn le había dejado en claro que ahora solo serían ellas dos. Sin confusiones, sin otras personas, solo ellas dos. Le alegraba, se sentía plena como nunca jamás se había sentido. Estar con Quinn era completamente impredecible puesto que se podía esperar cualquier cosa de la rubia.

No tenían mucho tiempo juntas, incluso ese mismo mes cumplirían dos meses y medio de cumplir su relación, pero parecía que habían estado juntas desde siempre. La falta de palabras a cambio de un beso, la falta de miradas por que ambas podían leer sus pensamientos, las dos se complementaban en una forma, ridículamente cursi para muchos, completamente increíble. La facilidad de Quinn para hacer sentir a Rachel como la única chica en el mundo y la habilidad de Rachel de hacer sentir a Quinn como la persona más feliz en el mundo, esas eran las dos cualidades que hacían de su relación un evento inesperado.

Mientras continuaba su caminado hasta su locker los pensamientos de Rachel se posaron en una cosa: el fin de semana que la rubia pasó en su casa. Los besos de todas las noches, las carisias indeterminables y prolongadas de Quinn en su piel, los susurros en su oído, la suavidad de sus labios, la calidez de su piel, el brillo en los ojos, la humedad en sus partes intimas; todo aquello había sido un total y profundo juego de seducción por parte de ambas, pero más por parte de Quinn, del cual ambas eran completamente responsables.

Desde aquel domingo, cuando Quinn dejo la casa de los Berry, en la cabeza de Rachel solo se podían reproducir aquellos pensamientos, aquellas palabras, aquellos sentimientos y sensaciones. Era raro que alguien en tan poco tiempo le produjera eso que nadie jamás le había producido. El solo pensarlo de nuevo le otorgaba un escalofrío en su cuerpo.

Llego a su locker y sonrió al ver una pequeña nota pegada en la puesta del mismo. Con sumo cuidado la morocha tomo el papel y lo desdoblo miro a su hermano, quien estaba a un lado de ella sonriéndole dulcemente, y prosiguió a leer la nota:

"_Una rosa hermosa para una hermosa princesa. Te quiero."_

Inmediatamente abrió su locker y sonrió enormemente al ver una rosa roja dentro de este. Tomo la rosa entre sus manos y acerco la misma a su nariz aspirando el aroma de aquella flor. Aquellos detalles eran los que hacían enamorarse completamente más de la rubia porrista.

-Es increíblemente cursi—la voz de Blaine saco a su hermana de su mundo— ¿Quién iba a pensar que Quinn Fabray, la Abeja Reina, la ruda de la escuela, vamos, el Hitler del instituto, fuera tan dulce y tierna?—pregunto el chico sonriendo.

-Le quiero—susurro Rachel. Y su hermano la miro

-Lo se—los dos cerraros sus casilleros y caminaron hasta su siguiente clase con el Sr. Robertson.

-Pero no se lo he dicho—el chico, mientras ambos se acomodaban en sus respectivos asientos, la miro confundido—vamos que, ninguna ha dicho esas palabras.

-Bueno, un "Te quiero" no es un "Te Amo" ¿me explico? No tienes por qué estar tan asustada—explico el chico

-Ya pero es que yo quiero decírselo pero me da miedo—dijo finalmente la chica. Su hermano la miro confundido—no se como pueda reaccionar

-Pues bien, ¿no? Le estas diciendo la que quieres—le corto Blaine

-Y si se pone histérica y no me dice que me quiere de vuelta—su gemelo rodo los ojos

-Rachel, te ha organizado una cita maravillosa para pedirte noviazgo, te llama todas las noches y todas las mañanas, hace cualquier cosa con tal de sacarte una sonrisa y lo principal, en estos dos meses no te a presionado para dar el siguiente paso en su relación, si eso no es querer a alguien, no sé que es.

Rachel sonrió y suspiro—tienes razón—y sin decir una palabra más, ambos gemelos se concentraron en la clase del Sr. Robertson. Después de todo, Blaine tenía un punto, siempre Quinn era la que hacia cosas lindas por ella, era tiempo de que ella hiciera algo lindo por Quinn.

-Y tu con Blaine—Kurt miro confundido a su gemela—Vamos, hermanito. Tu y Blaine ¿ya lo hicieron?—la cara del chico, furiosamente, se comenzó a sonrojar y sin espero de su hermana, le golpeo el brazo— ¡Aush!

-¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas, Quinn?—la rubia rodo los ojos—Y no, no lo hemos hecho.

Quinn lo miro sorprendida—Oh Dios, llevan 5 meses de relación y ¡NADA DE NADA!—un golpe más recibió la chica—oye eso es abuso

-Quinn—resopló el chico mientras sostenía su tabique—no ha llegado el momento—suspiro el chico—siempre que estamos…

Quinn lo interrumpió

-No quiero detalles—adelanto la chica

-Siempre que estamos por llegar—la cara de Kurt volvía a sonrojarse—algo nos interrumpe o simplemente estamos demasiado nerviosos para hacerlo.

La rubia suspiro y puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano—Te entiendo—Kurt la miro—A mi y a Rachel nos pasa lo mismo—continúo despreocupada—pero no la presiono por que sé que es un paso importante para ella. Sería la primera vez y hablo de ser _su primera vez, primera vez, _además que será su primera vez con migo. Con una chica

-Y resulta ser con una que tiene más información que un libro de Kama-Sutra—ahora era el turno de Quinn para golpear a su gemelo—Oye es la verdad

La rubia rodo los ojos—Solo quiero que sea especial, ¿sabes? Siento que ella piensa que no la quiero, pero lo hago, o sea, no se lo he dicho, pero no quiero que se alarme y tenga que decirlo de vuelta por compromiso, ¿me explico?—su gemelo asintió

-Me gusta verte así—le dijo mirándola con ternura y una gran sonrisa en su rostro—Rachel te hace tan bien y me encanta verte toda cursi y enamorada. Y cuando el momento llegue para las dos, te aseguro que será especial por que será la primera vez que hagas el amor, Quinn.

La chica sonrió y asintió. Su hermano tenía la razón, sería especial por que no sería sexo, sería especial por que no importaba cuanto tiempo tendría que esperar para hacerlo, sería especial por que sería con Rachel y no importaba si tenía que esperar un año, aunque fuera mucho, para llegar a ese paso con su chica por que ahora no solo tenía que ver por ella y sus necesidades sino también de la persona que quería y le importaba.

Eran tantos los sentimientos que tenía por Rachel que no eran fácil de explicar, y sabía que él te quiero era lo que necesitaba para hacerle saber todos esos sentimientos a Rachel pero no podía, más bien, no podía hacerlo, tenía miedo…que tal y si Rachel se asustaba o peor, corría para no decir él te quiero de vuelta.

Muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Quinn, cosas que parecían inútiles y sin sentido, pero la más importante era esa misma ¿Cómo decirle a Rachel que la quería? Una cena, un viaje, un ramo de rosas, una caja de chocolates, un paseo en globo aerostático…tal vez todo era cursi, pero, vamos, Quinn no sabía de ese tipo de cosas y aunque estaba aprendiendo, no llegaba todavía a ese punto donde todo era fácil en la cuestión de expresar sus sentimientos.

-Hola—escucho como una voz bastante familiar se colaba por sus oídos. Volteó su cara y mágicamente una sonrisa se poso en sus labios. Rachel justo frente a ella, sonriéndole de esa manera que solo la morena sabía, camino hasta que sus caras por fin estuvieron a milímetros cercas. Un impulso más y los labios de Quinn capturaron los de Rachel en un suave y corto beso.

-Hola—susurro Quinn después del beso— ¿Lista para irnos?—pregunto a Rachel pero al abrir su boca, la voz de esta, su voz no fue precisamente la de Rachel

-Pues si no, como ahora tengo novia, no hago ni el más mínimo caso a mis dos mejores amigas—se escucho como Santana hacía acto de presencia—como las ignoro lentamente para hacerme cariñitos con una chica que conozco de apenas meses, pero que me enamore y por eso ahora ignoro a las dos chicas que conozco desde siempre

Quinn rodo los ojos—No pero si como amiga eres así, no quiero imaginar como serías de mi ex novia—Santana simplemente rodo los ojos—Además, te llame anoche, no sé de que te quejas—se defendió la rubia

-No hagas caso a Santana, está molesta por que esta castigada—salió Brittany

-¿Ahora que hiciste?—pregunto Kurt. Santana se cruzo de brazos y resoplo.

-¡Nada!—dijo desganada

-¡Nada!—grito Brittany—Dejaste a Lord Tubbington sin comer todo el día—espetó molesta la rubia más alta.

-No es como si se iba a morir de hambre. Kilos de más son los que tiene que perder ese gato—la rubia rodo los ojos mientras el resto de los chicos reían.

A ellos se unieron, posteriormente, Blaine y Sam. La situación, desde el día en el que Quinn había tenido la discusión con Alex, con el resto de los chicos del club Glee había estado un poco tensa. Tina, Mercedes y Artie trataban de no estar mucho tiempo con Quinn y Rachel, sin embargo la morena hacia todo lo posible por tratar de llevar su amistad del mismo modo que comenzó.

A ese hecho de no pasar tiempo de calidad, como anteriormente lo hacían, era el hecho de que ahora Tina salía con Mike. Ambos hacían una maravillosa pareja y se habían liado desde el día de la fiesta de Rachel. Por su parte, Mercedes ahora salía con Shane, un chico del equipo de Futbol. Ambas chicas habían conseguido por fin el amor y ella estaba feliz. En cuanto a Artie, Quinn no había mentido en decirle a Alex que el chico era su pequeño mejor amigo. No eran cercanos como Puck y ella, sin embargo le gustaba hablar con el chico, siempre había algo nuevo que aprender y de la mano Artie era simplemente maravilloso.

Un rato más, los demás integrantes del club Glee llegaron al salón. Al fin era viernes y ese era el día en el que trabajarían aún más del tiempo requerido. Las regionales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y no podían dejar todo a la ligera, tenían un prestigió que seguir formando, tenían que hacer de ese club uno mejor, ahora con la presencia de integrantes del equipo de futbol, porristas y por supuesto los Fabray, las regionales solo era el empujón que el club necesitaba para llegar a al cima.

Cosa que sería un tanto difícil, por que ahora se enfrentarían nuevamente a la escuela de chicos, _Dalton Academy_, donde asistía el chico, Sebastian, que estaba interesado por Blaine, cosa que ponía los nervios de Kurt muy arriba de su estado normal, si bien los dos chicos habían desenvuelto una amistad algo normal, Kurt siempre temía de las intenciones dolosas de Sebastian por quererlos separar. La actitud de Blaine hacía este chico eran las mismas que un vegetariano a un pedazo de carne. El chico Berry estaba seguro de sus sentimientos por Kurt y no dejaría que nada ni nadie los tratara de cambiar.

Las regionales tendrían ahora un giro doble puesto que no serían dentro de Lima. Los concursos de coro eran estatales, los cuales eran dentro del estado, por lo que la vez anterior no habían viajado, esta vez las regionales serian en Michigan, por lo que tenían que hacer de todo para saca dinero para los boletos del pasaje.

-Sr. Shue—hablo Quinn—creo que no hay que preocuparse por eso—el profesor miro los ojos avellana de la chica—Mi padre es amigo del Presidente de _Delta Air_ y el señor es muy fan de las competencias de cantos, por lo que yo podría hablar con mi papa para que el hablara con el Sr. Stewart y así nos patrocinara los boletos para Michigan.

Todos los integrantes del club Glee comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar de la emoción. No todos los días se veía eso. Además si eso pasaban se evitaban la vergüenza de vender galletas, dulces o su misma alma a los demás estudiantes de la escuela para así conseguir el dinero.

-No se, Quinn. Es mucho y—pero Kurt lo interrumpió

-Es mejor que lo acepte. No pienso vender dulces salados—El profesor dio una vista alrededor del salón y miro los ojos suplicante de sus alumnos, Shuester dio un gran suspiro y miro a Quinn.

-Muy bien—dijo con una gran sonrisa provocando la del resto—pero ese tiempo que nos vamos a ahorrar, gracias a Quinn, lo vamos a utilizar de lleno para las regionales.

Rachel miro encantada a su novia, quien sonreía como niña pequeña, no había palabras para describir aquella acción de la chica. Más feliz no podía estar, por fin había conquistado aquel punto de su vida al cual no había llegado en mucho tiempo:

El amor

Los días habían pasado rápidamente y por fin el día había llegado, el día en que se celebrarían las regionales había llegado. Los chicos estaban bastante emocionados, muchos ya habían hecho planes para después de la victoria por que si de algo estaban seguros todos, era de que la victoria sería de ellos.

Habían trabajado ardo en la selección de las canciones y por supuesto el liderazgo lo tenían los gemelos Berry, después de una larga discusión con Finn, los dos habían llegado a un acuerdo que las voces más potentes del club eran la de Rachel, Mercedes y Blaine, sin embargo, Mercedes no quería ninguna responsabilidad fuera de tener solos para cantar en las regionales.

Tendrían dos canciones en grupo y un dueto, esta vez no habría solos ya que el profesor Shuester no quería algún tipo de discusión con el resto de los integrantes. El show comenzaría con la canción de _Somebody to Love_ cantada por Finn, Rachel, Artie y Mercedes como las voces principales, en segundo lugar sería el dueto comandado por Blaine y Rachel con la canción _Hello_ y por ultimo terminarían con la canción _Some Nights._

El viaje había durado dos horas, la distancia entre Ohio y Michigan no era mucho más sin embargo los viajes siempre eran cansados. Lo bueno es que habían llegado un día antes del concurso por lo que tendrían tiempo de sobra para descansar y así estar con las energías al 100%.

Un hotel en Detroit era donde se hospedarían de igual manera la cercanía entre el hotel y la Universidad De Michigan, la cual prestaría el auditorio de la escuela de Música, Teatro y Danzas, era mínima por lo cual el transporte sería lo de menos.

Rachel y Quinn caminaban tomadas de la mano mientras daban una mirada al lugar. La arquitectura del lugar era simplemente extraordinaria y a la morena le encantaba aquel lugar, se sentía una vibra diferente, a diferencia de la rubia, para Rachel era su primera vez en la ciudad por lo cual Quinn admiraba con dedicación las enormes sonrisas que Rachel dejaba salir cada vez que se hacia presente una obra arquitectónica o simplemente un paisaje del lugar.

Una vez que todos habían descasado un par de horas y después ensayar, decidieron bajar a dar un pequeño recorrido por la vida nocturna del lugar. Caminaron hasta la avenida Michigan donde encontraron un pequeño restaurante llamado _Andiamo_, un local donde servían comida italiana. Al entrar se sentía aquella calidez, las luces tenues, los comedores decorados con banquetas de cuero marrón obscuro y motivado en hierro forjado le daban un ambiente íntimo y especial.

La velada paso entre los chisten de Puck así como las sonrisas de los 13 jóvenes. Ya entrada un poco más la noche, las tres parejas conformadas por Britt y Santana, Quinn y Rachel y Kurt y Blaine, se dispusieron a dar una caminata por el River Walk Park, el cual no quedaba tan lejos de donde se encontraban.

-Esto es maravilloso—susurro Rachel. Quinn sonrió y sin que Rachel se percatara, saco su cámara y comenzó a sacarle fotos. El brillo en los ojos de Rachel, la sonrisa de la chica, todo aquel entusiasmo valía más que nada en el mundo. La calidez que la chica le brindaba no la cambiaria por nada.

-Chicos—grito la rubia a los demás—vamos a tomarnos una fotos todos juntos—ambas parejas caminaron hasta donde estaban las dos chicas y sentadas en una banca y con la ayuda de uno de los ambulantes nocturnos que estaban en el parque, la foto fue tomada, dejando ver las sonrisas de las tres parejas.

-¡Esto en un desastre!—comenzó a hiperventilar Rachel mientras caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de ser controlada por Quinn.

-Vamos, nena. Tienes que controlar tus nervios—dijo en voz queda la rubia.

El día había llegado, las regionales estaban a 30 minutos de comenzar y la morena, como era costumbre, tenía uno de esos ataques que siempre tenía. Y todo eso se debía no tanto al concurso si no a otra cosa.

Luego de la caminata en el parque y de que Quinn se quedara dormida la morena camino hasta el cuarto donde su hermano se estaba quedando. Ambos gemelos salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones y se adentraron en unos de los locales de asistencia turística.

Los dos querían hacer algo por sus respectivas parejas y que mejor hacerlo cuando tenían la oportunidad de estar en un lugar como Detroit. Los dos gemelos, con sus respectivas parejas, viajarían hasta Michigan, donde pasarían un día completo en un una pequeña ciudad alrededor del Lago Michigan, llamada Benton Harbor. La ciudad no era muy grande pero tampoco era muy pequeña, contaba con una población de más de 10 mil habitantes y allí pasarían, las dos parejas, un día inolvidable.

Rachel estaba segura de querer llegar hasta ese punto tan esperado con Quinn. Sentía la necesidad de que por fin sus cuerpos se compenetraran de una manera física, espiritual y sentimental, ella no quería tener sexo con Quinn, ella quería hacer el amor con su novia, sentir aquello que todos hablan, sentir como dos cuerpos se convierten uno y como la pasión y la necesidad de sentirse los unos a los otros se convierte en una necesidad indicativa de que el amor esta allí y solo es cuestión de dejarlo salir bajo esa condición.

-Respira—comenzó Blaine mientras tomaba a su hermana por los hombros—1, 2, 3—la morena obedeció a su hermano y comenzó a respirar.

-¿Por qué esta tan "intensa"?—pregunto la rubia al chico. Blaine miró como su hermana caminaba junto con Kurt haciendo ejercicios de relajamiento.

-Es típico en Rachel, en cada competencia es lo mismo—Blaine se quedo callado. Sabía que aquello era por algo más y él sabía. No solo era la competencia, sino lo que los dos harían después de que el concurso terminara.

La alta voz, que estaba en el cuarto donde se encontraban los chicos, anunciaba que Nuevas Direcciones era el siguiente equipo en salir a cantar. Todos armaron un circulo, unieron sus manos y a la cuenta de tres echaron las manos hacía arriba gritando _¡A Ganar!_

La voz de Finn comenzó a escucharse con las primeras letras de _Somebody to Love_, la coreografía era básica, nada trabajoso, todo simple. Las voces de Rachel y Finn junto con Mercedes y Artie, lideraban aquella canción, justo al final de la canción y cuando el momento de Mercedes llegaba para cerrar aquella canción con un gran alto, los chicos tenían que reunirse en una línea. A Rachel y a Quinn les había tocado juntas, la morena se acercó un poco más hasta la rubia y sin pensarlo, entrelazo sus dedos entre los de la rubia, confundiendo a la chica pero agradeciendo aquel acto.

Las luces bajaron y las primeras notas de piano, anunciaban _Hello_. La voz de Blaine se hacía presente, abrumando a todo el público. Después a él se le unió Rachel y fue allí donde el público enloqueció, literalmente. Las voces de aquellos dos hermanos se mezclaban creando una perfección que nadie en el público podía creer. Las respectivas parejas de ambos se encontraban de lado a lado del escenario y los miraban con ojos brillosos por la emoción. El corazón de ambos gemelos latía a una rapidez que no podían describir. Los sentidos de la rubia se estremecían cada vez que la voz de Rachel dejaba salir aquellas notas maravillosas.

El último número grupal llegaría, las voces de Santana, Mercedes, Tina y Artie, lideraban aquella canción. Aquella canción había despertado aún más los ánimos de todas aquellas personas que se encontraban en el lugar. La adrenalina de todos se transmitía en aquellos brincos y actos, que muy fuera de la coreografía original, quedaban perfectos a lo que aquella canción transmitía.

La canción termino bajo una nota larga de Rachel y la gente enloqueció en aplausos, se sentía que aquel teatro se caería de cuan ruidosa y energética la gente estaba al ver a "Nuevas Direcciones".

Los chicos fueron a detrás del escenario, donde todos comenzaron a abrazarse y felicitarse por aquella increíble presentación. Después de unos minutos, todos los coros se habían reunido en el escenario principal, la entrega de reconocimientos y el anunciamiento del ganador se llevaría a cabo. El tercer lugar de lo había llevado un coro local de Michigan, sin embargo la hora de la verdad llegaría. Todos los integrantes del coro de William McKinley se tomaban de las manos, mantenían sus ojos cerrados y sus corazones agitados, si ganaban tendrían la oportunidad de ir a Nueva York para las nacionales.

-Y los ganadores son… ¡Las Nuevas Direcciones!—nuevamente el estribillo de toda la audiencia se dejo escuchar emocionados. Pero entre todo ese escandalo y celebración de alegría, cabía lugar para lo que estaba pasando en aquellos momentos. Quinn mirando de lleno a Rachel mientras esta sonreía de una manera en la que jamás había visto Quinn. Los ojos de la morena irradiaban felicidad y un brillo que opacaban al mismo sol. Sin importarle nada, la rubia camino hasta tomar la cara de la morena entre sus manos y besar aquellos labios rosas suave y lentamente. Los chicos alrededor comenzaron a aplaudir. Rachel abrazo a Quinn por la espalda y las dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, como si el tiempo no importara.

Y fue allí cuando lo dijo

-Te quiero—susurro Quinn en los labios de Rachel para besarla una vez más. Sin tiempo de contestar, la morena fue _arrebatada_ de los brazos de Quinn para que la chica recogiera, junto con el Sr. Shue, el trofeo del primer lugar.

Pero la chica ya no podía pensar en algo más que en aquellas palabras tenues y suaves saliendo de los labios de Quinn.

_Te quiero_

-¿A dónde vamos?—pregunto por tercera vez, Kurt, después de 30 minutos de camino. Blaine simplemente se mantenía manejando, ignorando a su novio.

-No me dirás a donde vamos ¿verdad?—pregunto Quinn al oído de su novia. La chica elevo su cara hasta la altura de los labios de Quinn y dejo un tierno beso en la comisura de estos y con una sonrisa…

-No—le dijo—no creo que sea necesario por que ya llegamos—Los cuatro chicos se bajaron del auto, que habían rentado, y llegaron hasta _The Boulevard Inn & Bistro, _un hotel que se encontraban cerca de Benton Harbor.

Los chicos llegaron al hotel que por dentro era precioso. Los candelabros colgados, el aroma a madera, los sillones dándole el visto de una caballa, todo era perfecto. Ambos gemelos Fabray estaban confundidos ante aquello, no tenían idea de lo que sus parejas estaban tramando.

Blaine tomo la mano de Kurt y Rachel la de Quinn y ambas parejas se adentraron a lo que serían sus respectivas habitaciones. Los dos chicos dieron las buenas noches a las dos chicas y caminaron unos cuantos metros más para llegar hasta su habitación. Quinn miro a su novia confundida y esta solo sonrió besando su mejilla.

El cuarto era perfecto, la calidez que desprendía aquella habitación era inigualable. La decoración en madera, los detalles y aquella gran cama. Rachel saco de un pequeña closet una maleta con ropa y se quito aquel vestido negro y se puso uno pantalón ajustado y una blusa holgada. Saco lo mismo para Quinn y esta seguía mirándola extrañada.

-Vamos, póntelo que tenemos una caminata—Quinn obedeció a su novia y en menos de 20 minutos las dos se adentraban en una caminata hacía Tiscornia Park. Las dos tomadas de la mano, dejándose llevar por el aroma del agua y por el sonido del viento, caminaron por aquel puente que las llevaría hasta el gran farol que se encontraba al final de este mismo.

Sin emitir alguna palabra, no era necesario, al menos para Rachel. Las dos se dejaban guiar por el aroma del mar y por el sonido que hacían las olas al romperse. Quinn aprovechaba para apreciar el paisaje y para mirar a Rachel. Era increíble como era que aquella chica, había sacado lo mejor de ella en tan poco tiempo, quería a esa chica más que a nada.

_Te quiero_

Y aquellas palabras golpearon su mente en aquel instante. Rachel no le había contestado de vuelta. La mente de la rubia se empezó a llevar de pensamientos ridículos y extraños, el mio se apodero de ellos. ¿Qué tal y se había estropeado todo? ¿Qué tal y era muy pronto para Rachel? Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el detenimiento de los pasos de Rachel.

-Hoy el cielo esta increíblemente hermoso—susurro Rachel mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo— ¿sabes?—continuo ahora mirando a la rubia—siempre he querido tener una estrella para mi allá arriba, la cual pudiera mirar cuando me sintiera sola, o triste o simplemente mirarla y contarle a través de mis pensamientos lo que estoy sintiendo—la rubia sonrió levemente—pero después de conocerte, eso termino por que supe que no necesitaba una estrella en el cielo cuando tengo una aquí en la tierra—los ojos de Quinn se iluminaron ante aquella revelación.

-En ese caso, tu serías mi estrella que bajo del cielo para alumbrar aquel camino obscuro que llevaba. Si, sé que suena cursi, pero es lo que tú me haces sentir Rach—la rubia tomo a su chica por la cintura y la acerco más a su cuerpo. El frio se hacía presente, por lo que la rubia tomo las manos de Rachel, las cuales estaban frías, y las envolvió en los dos agujeros en forma de bolsillos que tenía aquella sudadera que la rubia llevaba puesta.

Rachel sonrió y la miro con adoración.

-Te quiero, Quinn—susurro Rachel. El corazón de la rubia comenzó a latir rápidamente y sonoramente que la misma morena podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de su novia—Se que debí contestarte cuando tu me lo dijiste pero quería que fuera especial—se sonrojo la morena—estaba tan asustada de decirte lo que sentía que—pero las palabras de Rachel murieron en su boca. Los labios de Quinn se posaron en los de Rachel iniciando un beso calentito y dulce, de esos que hacen que tus sentidos viajen a diferentes dimensiones.

-¡Dios!—grito Quinn al tiempo que alzaba a Rachel del suelo— ¡Te quiero, Rachel!—las sonrisas de aquellas dos chicas no podían ser más grandes—Yo pensaba los mimos pero al verte allí en ese escenario, todo se fue por la deriva, no me importaba que no me contestaras, aún que si me dio un poco de miedo hace unos momentos, pero yo quería que supieras que te quiero como nunca he querido a nada en este mundo. Te quiero

De regreso al hotel las dos caminaron por la arena, sintiendo como sus pies se hundían en aquella arena mojada. Rachel sabía lo que vendría, ella lo quería, lo deseaba. Las dos apresuraron el paso, a decisión de la morena, y en menos de 20 minutos llegaron nuevamente al hotel.

Quinn cerró la puerta y sintió como Rachel saltaba sobre ella besándola con pasión, con ese sentimiento que estaba dentro de las dos pero que no había salido hasta ahora. La rubia tuvo que recargar su espalda en la puerta y tomar a Rachel por la espalda si no perdería el equilibrio y caerían.

Rachel entre abría sus labios para que la lengua de Quinn se adentrara en la boca de Rachel. La humedad y el calor que desprendían ambas bocas aumentaban más la excitación de las dos chicas. Las manos impacientes de Quinn comenzaban a dar un recorrido por el cuerpo perfecto de su novia, aquellos sueños _sucios_ que había tenido por fin se volvían realidad. La piel tersa de Rachel enloquecía los sentidos de la rubia, quien en cada contacto aumentaba la intensidad de los besos.

Rachel por su parte, sumergía sus manos en la cabellera rubia de Quinn. Lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos no sabía como describirlo, sentía una necesidad arda de que Quinn tocara cada centímetro de su cuerpo, aquel mismo que irradiaba calidez y no tanto por la temperatura ambiental, sino por la temperatura que desprendía su cuerpo en cada toque de la rubia realizaba.

Quinn tomo control de la situación y ambas, sin dejar de besarse, caminaron hasta la cama, en donde la rubia termino sentada con la morena sentada sobre ella a horcadas. Las manos pálidas de Quinn se posaron en la parte baja de la espalda de la morena, incitándola a que la chica se acercara más al cuerpo de la rubia, el recorrido descendió hasta que ambas manos descansaron en el trasero de Rachel, quien al sentir las manos de la rubia en esa parte de su cuerpo, emitió un gemido tan sensual que disparo los sentidos de la rubia.

La ropa iba estorbando ya hora ambas solo estaban en ropa interior, acostadas en la cama, la morena se encontraba sobre la rubia, besándole el cuello, aquella parte tan importante para la rubia ya que ese era su punto débil, sentir como los labios carnosos de Rachel succionaban su pulso en el cuello, no hacia más que llevarla a un grado de excitación a donde nunca había estado.

-Quiero hacerlo—susurro Rachel al oído de Quinn de una manera tan extremadamente sensual que los orbes verdes de Quinn se tornaron casi negros por la excitación. Sentía la humedad en su centro crecer, sentía que tendrían un orgasmo sin siquiera llegar a más allá de sentir el cuerpo semidesnudo de su chica entre su cuerpo.

Sintió como Rachel tomaba su mano derecha entre la de ella y la acercaba a su centro. El corazón de la rubia comenzó a latir rápidamente, se sentía como una novata a comparación de la morena, quien parecía ser una experta en lo que estaban por hacer. Los jadeos por parte de la morena comenzaron al sentir la proximidad de la mano de la rubia en ese manojo de nervios.

-¿Estas segura?—no hubo respuesta, ahora los cuerpos de ambas estaban completamente desnudos y listos para el siguiente paso. Un gemido ensordecedor retumbo por toda la habitación. Quinn acariciaba el sexo de Rachel suavemente, sintiendo aquella humedad de la chica, sintiendo como su excitación crecía aun más por sentir cuan mojada su chica estaba.

Beso los labios de su novia y comenzó un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta el abdomen de la morena, fue allí donde la chica morena comenzó a arquear su espalda, comenzaba a gemir y jadear, la rubia sonrió, había encontrado el punto débil de la morena. Continuo besando aquella parte de la chica, pero no era el abdomen en si, el punto débil de la morena, si no el costado derecho debajo de las costillas donde los sentidos de la morena se desplomaban cada vez que la rubia tocaba y besaba.

Volvió a los labios de su novia y sin previo aviso, un dedo se adentro en el interior de Rachel. La espalda de la chica se arqueo ante aquel acto y grito el nombre de la rubia sobre los labios de esta. La chica porrista sonrió al ver la cara de placer de su estrella. Palabras sin sentido, gemidos y jadeos que la morena no pudo controlar, todo aquello estimulaban a la rubia de tal manera que no había necesidad de que Rachel hiciera algo más.

-_Más_—dijo a duras penas Rachel y la rubia adentro un dedo más en el interior de la morena. Los movimientos se hacían más rápidos y con ello el movimiento de las caderas de Quinn haciendo fricción en el cuerpo de su chica, sentía como sus dedos se llevaban de aquella humedad que su chica desprendía y como las paredes del sexo de su novia se comprimían, uno, dos, tres y un grito lleno de placer de Rachel dejaban ver que la chica había llegado a su punto de éxtasis y segundos después de la morena la rubia.

Las dos se desplomaron en la cama, sus corazones latían a mil por hora. Sus pechos subían y bajaban tan sincronizada mente que parecía absurdo. Rachel miro a su novia y despego unos mechones rubios que se encontraban pegados en su cara a causa del sudor. Sin esperar respuesta, se subió sobre la rubia y comenzó a besarla pasionalmente.

-Lo de esta noche fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida—dijo Rachel con una gran sonrisa

-Lo mismo digo, nena. Lo mismo—contesto al momento de pasar un mechón de pelo a la oreja de la chica—Rachel ¿Qué haces?—pregunto jadeante al sentir como Rachel empezaba a hacer movimientos sobre su pelvis.

-Es hora de hacerte sentir lo que tu me hiciste sentir—y sin esperar respuesta, comenzaría una vez más aquel destelle de placer.

Las dos chicas se encontraban nuevamente en el parque, donde habían estado la noche anterior. Quinn tomaba a Rachel por la cintura mientras esta adentraba sus manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera de Quinn.

La morena se da la vuelta, aun con las manos de su chica en su cintura y las de ella en los bolsillos de Quinn y le besa delicadamente los labios.

-Te quiero—dijo nuevamente la morena y Quinn sonrió.

-Se escucha jodidamente perfecto de tu boca—contesto con un beso.

* * *

Bueno, creo que este capítulo cubre el por que no había podido actualizar.

Se me esta complicando escribir, actualizar, hacer tareas, ir a la universidad e ir a las practicas por lo que dejare la universidad.

Ah no es verdad, pero si se me va a complicar actualizar, así que, disculpas en avance por cualquier demora que llegue a tener y que pase más allá de las dos semanas. Además, se viene diciembre y vacaciones y, bueno…

Como sea, NO DEJARE LA HISTORIA. Para que no piensen nada y así.

QUINN ESTA DE VUELTA. En verdad me emocione con el episodio y la promo de ayer.

Ok me voy. BUEN FIN DE SEMANA Y GRACIAS POR LEERME (bueno leer la historia)


	32. Kiss Me

Capítulo 32

Kiss Me

Quinn entraba a su habitación cansada por la práctica que había tenido con las porristas. Faltaban ya menos de cuatro meses para graduarse y la entrenadora Silvestre tenía que tener el decimo trofeo nacional en la competencia de las porristas. Aun no podía creer que en menos de cuatro meses estarían en New Haven, estudiando medicina en Yale. La distancia no importaba, estaría a más de 3 horas de distancia de Rachel, pero aun así…

Su novia aun no sabia que Quinn se había decidido por Yale ni mucho menos que estudiaría medicina. Para muchos sería un asombro saber la decisión de la rubia. ¿Quién se imaginaba que la abeja reina de la escuela sería una doctora?

Nadie

Sin embargo eso era lo que hacía única a Quinn Fabray, el modo en que sorprendía a las personas en la toma de sus decisiones. Sabía que la escuela de medicina no era un juego, eso lo tenía muy en claro y sabía que eso era lo que quería estudiar. Lo había sabido toda su vida, por eso su gran afán de ser la primera en clase, estar en el cuadro de honor, ser la mejor en todo lo que hacía; la carrera de medicina se trataba de ser perfecto, de no cometer un error, de dedicarte al cien por ciento en lo que estabas por estudiar y ella estaba comprometida a hacerlo.

_Doctora Quinn Fabray_; la rubia sonrió, aquello se escuchaba tan bien y se sentiría tan bien cuando en efecto, la gente la llamara de esa manera. Hoy sería la noche en la cual les diría a su familia y novia sus planes futuros. Sabía que sus padres se alegrarían por lo que había decidido, sin embargo, tenía un poco de preocupación por saber cual sería la reacción de su chica. Sabía que Rachel quería lo mejor para ella, no obstante, el problema de la distancia, incluso cuando solo son 3 horas, sería un problema.

La rubia camino hasta su cama y una sonrisa enorme se poso en su cara. Se agacho hasta el filo de la cama y entre sus manos posaba aquella banda de cabello de su chica. Le encantaba encontrar ese tipo de cosas en su recamara, le encantaba saber que Rachel pasara tiempo en su habitación y ese tipo de cosas era la prueba de aquello; Quinn camino hasta su tocador donde con sumo cuidado puso la banda de la chica, para después proceder a irse a bañar.

30 minutos después, Quinn bajaba las escaleras y besaba a sus padres para avisarles que iría por Rachel y llegarían en cualquier instante. Los padres de la rubia simplemente sonrieron, el cambio en su hija era inmenso, y todo era gracias a Rachel pero también gracias a la misma Quinn. Estaban orgullosos de su hija y lo estarían aún más…

Quinn, después de 15 minutos, llego a la casa de los Berry. Arreglo su cabello y su chaqueta, se dio una mirada más en el espejo y después de comprobar que todo eraba perfecto, bajo para buscar a su chica. Toco dos veces el timbre y al abrirse la puerta sonrió al máximo, le encantaba llegar a casa de su chica y que fuera ella quien la recibiera.

Rachel abrazo a su rubia, enredando sus pequeños brazos en el cuello de la chica, fuertemente para después regalarle un beso. De esos besos que te dejan sin palabras, de aquellos que te roban suspiros y te invitan a un nuevo mundo.

-Hola—susurro Quinn en los labios de su novia. Rachel solo sonrió y volvió a besar los labios de su chica

-¿Nos vamos ya?—la rubia la miro confundida

-Quiero pasar a saludar a tus papas—la morena la miro con adoración

-Mis papas no están, amor. Por eso es que no te invite a pasar—la rubia asintió. Rachel tomo su bolsa y ambas chicas caminaron hasta el carro de la rubia donde siguieron su camino de vuelta a casa de los Fabray.

Al llegar, como era de esperarse, Rachel fue recibida con las mejores sonrisas por parte de los padres de la rubia. Kurt, quien se encontraba también allí, recibió a su cuñada con un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso en su mejilla.

-Es una lastima que Blaine no pudo acompañarnos—comento Russel una vez que todos estaban en la mesa.

-Lo es, pero tenía que ir a Nueva York para arreglar lo de su audición a NYADA—le dijo Rachel con una gran sonrisa.

La cena paso sin previo alguna, platicas simples sobre lo que acontecía en la vida de los tres jóvenes, sobre los padres de Rachel, como iban sus relaciones, en fin. Esas cosas que los padres te preguntan siempre que tu pareja se encuentra en casa. El postre estaba por ser servido y por alguna extraña razón, Quinn comenzó a llenarse de nervios. No sabía explicar el porqué de eso, no era una chica a la cual los nervios la invadieran normalmente, sin embargo ahora estaba pasando eso.

-Yo—comenzó Quinn—antes que nada—las cuatro personas que acompañaban la mesa miraban detenidamente a la rubia—No se por donde empezar—dijo llevando sus manos a su pelo. La rubia dio un gran suspiro y continuo—sé que siempre tuvieron una gran preocupación por saber de lo que sería mi vida—se dirigió a sus padres—y yo también la tenía, meses atrás no pensaba en mi futuro, pero eso a cambiado—dijo mirando ahora a Rachel—la razón por la cual estamos todos aquí es por que, hace unas semanas envié mi solicitud a Yale—los ojos de Russel y Judy se iluminaron—y hace unos días me llego la confirmación—dio un gran suspiro—solo les quiero informar que Quinn Fabray estudiara medicina en Yale en los próximos meses—no pudo continuar ya que sus padres y hermano se levantaron para abrazar a la rubia enormemente. Las sonrisas de su familia, las lagrimas de emoción de su madre, el brillo en los ojos de su padre provocado por el orgullo que le daba escuchar aquello y la felicidad de su gemelo, no había palabras que pudiera describir la perfección de aquel momento, según Rachel.

Rachel se levanto y miro a su novia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Camino hasta llegar a ella y le rodeo con sus brazos y no pude evitar emocionarse de más y romper en lágrimas. Aquella escena era simplemente perfecta a los ojos de la familia Fabray. Quinn por fin había encontrado ese equilibrio que siempre le falto en la vida.

Ese equilibrio era Rachel Berry

-Estoy tan feliz por ti, amor—y sin que Quinn se lo esperara, la morena beso aquellos labios rosa que tanto amaba y volvía loca. Los padres de la rubia sonrieron ante el acto.

Pasaron unos minutos más entre familia, y así organizando lo que sería una nueva reunión familiar pero ahora con los Berry que faltaban. Al cabo de los minutos, los padres de Quinn tuvieron que retirarse puesto que tenían cosas que arreglar, lo mismo con Kurt.

Quinn decidió ir a dar una caminata con Rachel, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, muchas dudas, las cuales fuera de preocuparle, le incomodaban y quería dejarlas en claro; las dos chicas caminaron hasta llegar a una de las bancas, que estaban frente a un pequeño lago. El reflejo de la luna daba de lleno y hacían contraste en el lago dando una hermosa vista.

-Hueles muy rico—fue lo que escucho de Rachel. Quinn sonrió y sintió como la morena se acercaba más a su cuerpo. Los labios de Rachel se posaban en el cuello de la rubia, erizando por completo la piel de esta.

-Es la loción que me regalaste el otro día—contesto la rubia.

-Lo se—dijo en modo aniñado para después regalarle un beso a la rubia.

El silencio reino entre las dos por unos minutos, disfrutando de aquel paisaje. En ocasiones, las palabras no eran necesarias para las chicas, los simples suspiros de las dos eran las respuestas o palabras que las dos necesitaban para saber como se sentía la una de la otra.

-Me da mucho gusto lo que acabas de decidir. Yale es una de las mejores escuelas en los Estados Unidos. ¡Aun no puedo creer que mi novia será doctora!—la emoción en la voz de Rachel era todo lo que la rubia necesitaba para saber que Rachel estaba más que feliz con la decisión que ella había tomado.

-¿En verdad te gusto la idea?—la morocha la miro directamente a los ojos—no nos veremos todos los días. Si acaso los fines de semana y no se, estaremos separadas mucho tiempo, conoceremos personas y—pero la chica la callo

-Quinn, me encanta que piensen en nuestra relación, pero, lo que tu decidas para ti y tu futuro, me hace feliz.

-Pero quiero que sea nuestro futuro

-Y lo será, amor. Es solo que, tenemos que enfocarnos en lo que queremos ser y lograrlo. No importa la distancia, Quinn. Lo que tú y yo tenemos es más grande que eso. Estoy feliz por que tu estas feliz y lo estaré más cuando cumplas tus sueños—la rubia no aguanto más y tomo la cara de su chica entre sus manos y procedió para darle un largo y tendido beso.

-Eres tan perfecta, Rachel—la rubia suspiro—nunca pensé que mi vida daría un cambio tan radical como el que he dado en estos meses. Toda mi vida pensé que el día de enamorarme no llegaría, nunca pensé que una persona, que una chica, que el amor me cambiaría—Rachel sonrió.

Sin decir nada, paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la rubia, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia, escuchando los latidos del corazón de la rubia. Esta sonrió y coloco sus brazos alrededor de la chica, cubriendo a la morena con su cuerpo. Las dos quedaron allí, escuchando el silencio, sintiendo el viento, viendo la noche, sintiendo su amor.

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¡QUEDASTE EN YALE!—Los gritos de Santana se dejaron escuchar por todo el salón donde ensañaba el club Glee.

Todos corrieron a abrazar a Quinn. Aquellos chicos se habían convertido en sus verdaderos amigos. No las porristas, no los jugadores de futbol, aquellos chicos a los que muchas veces humillo y lanzo granizados. Nunca se canso de pedir disculpas, hasta que Artie le dijo; _El pasado en el pasado y tenemos que dejarlo en donde pertenece. No lo traigas una vez más al fututo, te impedirá seguir adelante._

Y era verdad, aquella Quinn perra a cargo poco a poco había desaparecido. Seguía teniendo esa actitud arrogante y presumida, era parte de ella, sin embargo, se había convertido en una persona más humana, más generosa. Quinn ahora solo era una versión mejorada e improbada de lo que una vez llego a ser.

-Muchas felicidades, Quinn—felicito el profesor Will—chicos, sé que muchos de ustedes volaran alto—dijo mirando a cada uno de ellos—sé que Kurt, Rachel y Blaine se irán a Nueva York, Quinn a New Haven, Santana, Mercedes y Puck a Los Ángeles, Mike a Chicago, pero también sé que no todos ustedes se gradúan este año. Artie, Sam, Tina y Brittany se quedan un año más y aunque a muchos les duela, a mi me da gusto tenerlos saber que se quedan un año más conmigo por que así no me dolerá decirles adiós a los que se van—los ojos del Sr. Shue comenzaban a ponerse rojos y rozarse de lágrimas.

-Espere, a mencionado a todos pero ¿Qué hay de ti Finn?—el chico se levanto y camino hasta donde estaba el Sr. Shue. Santana miraba confundida aquel acto.

-Sé que muchos piensan que soy un idiota—la mayoría asintió y el chico alto solo rodo los ojos—pero mi cerebro funciona. Muy tonto para Nueva York y no muy guapo para Los Ángeles…

-En ese estoy de acuerdo—se escucho la voz de Quinn provocando la risa de la mayoría de los alumnos. Rachel frunció el ceño y golpeo levemente el brazo de la rubia.

-Lo que Finn quiere decir es que, a mi me ofrecieron un puesto en Chicago—los chicos se sorprendieron

-¿Eso quiere decir que nos abandonara?—la inocente voz de Britt se dejo escuchar.

-No. No estaré al mando del equipo el próximo año, el menos los primeros meses…

-Es cuando yo entro. En lo que el Sr. Shue regreso, yo me quedare al mando del club Glee. Así también servirá para encontrar lo que en verdad quiero hacer con mi vida—la voz de Finn comenzaba a opacarse—todos tiene esos grandes planes. Broadway, facultad de medicina y leyes, pero yo…Yo sigo sin saber que quiero de mi vida.

-¿Y por eso piensas experimentar con el club Glee?—Finn miro a Kurt—Escucha Finn, eres buen chico, todos lo sabemos. Sin embargo, no creo que seas capaz de hacerte cargo del club Glee—el chico bajo la mirada.

Rachel miro a Finn y su corazón se achico. El chico, a pesar de todo, era su amigo y los amigos siempre se ayudaban. Por lo que miro a Quinn y la rubia no necesito preguntar a Rachel lo que pasaba, ella ya lo sabía. Su chica ayudaría a Finn.

-Escuchen—se levanto Rachel y tomo lugar junto a Finn y el profesor—todavía faltan tres meses para que nos graduemos. Podemos ayudarle a Finn. Además, Artie, Tina y Sam se quedaran, ellos pueden ser de mucho apoyo. Chicos, que todos tengamos ya planes no quiere decir que tenemos que arruinarle los planes a Finn—Rachel sonrió y tomo la mano de Finn—Te voy…te vamos a ayudar.

Los entrenamientos de Sue siempre dejaban a Quinn súper cansada, sin embargo aquel día en verdad estaba muy cansada. Sentía que sus piernas ardían y sus brazos pesaban como si de dos grandes piedras se trataran. Entro en la ducha, tenía que hacerse ya que no podía ir toda sudada a buscar a Rachel, y dejo que las gotas de agua cayeran en su cuerpo sintiendo una gran tranquilidad. Tenía que descansar un poco.

Minutos después, salió de aquella ducha y se dirigió a su locker. Se quitaría el uniforme de porrista, de todas maneras ya se iría y no era necesario llevar aquel uniforme. Se vistió y tomo su mochila junto con su bolsa donde estaba su uniforme sucio y el resto de sus cosas, y camino hasta poder salir de aquel lugar, no obstante esto se dilato ya que, justo cuando la rubia estaba por salir, Alex hacia acto de aparición.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí—la rubia rodo los ojos.

-No tengo tiempo para tus cosas, Alex—la chica sonrió.

-Escuche las noticias—Quinn elevo una ceja—que te vas a Yale y que estudiaras Medicina. ¡Wow! Eso no me lo veía venir.

-Bueno, no creo que es algo que te incumba, pero es bueno que lo sepas. Y si, a muchos les sorprendió pero ¡hey! Es lo bueno de las personas, nunca sabes que esperar de ellas.

Alex asintió—es verdad. Lo que me parece extraño es que Rachel se va a Nueva York ¿no tiene miedo que alguna chica se robe tu corazón?—la rubia sonrió sarcásticamente—oh peor aún, que la "verdadera Quinn" regrese.

-Yo cambié, Alex

-Y yo te dije que las personas no cambian, Quinn. Las personas solo aparentan haber cambiado por tener eso que tanto querían y no podían tener al ser ellos mismos. ¡Vamos Quinn! Sé que dentro sigues siendo la misma chica que disfruta tener sexo con quien sea y donde sea, que le gusta emborracharse hasta perder la cordura pero también sé que sigues siendo la misma de siempre solo que aparentas no serlo para tenerla a ella. A Rachel.

-Yo no era esa persona. Yo pretendía ser esa persona por que tenía miedo a ser esto que soy ahora—Alex sonrió y se acercó a Quinn quedando peligrosamente muy cerca de sus labios.

-¿Estas segura?—y sin que Quinn se lo pensara. Alex la estaba besando, con una gran intensidad y una pasión. Aquel beso por más de ser cariñoso como los besos de Rachel, era todo lo contrario, era agresivo y tan diferente a todo.

Sus labios quemaban de pasión, por que eso era lo que sentía en aquellos momentos, PASIÓN. Pura y simple pasión, deseo, tenía tanto tiempo que no se sentía así, tan poderosa tan fuera de ella. Aventó a Alex contra los lockers y continúo besando los labios, mordiéndolos sin cuidado, tocándola sin cariño. Todo era simple pasional, todo era tan artificial.

Alex se separo de la chica con una gran sonrisa— ¿Qué te dije Quinn?—comenzó a hablar mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a la rubia—las personas no cambian, con el tiempo demuestran quien en verdad son y la verdad, tu eres eso que ahora escondes—y sin decir nada más, salió de aquel lugar dejando a Quinn sola.

Sintiéndose como una vil patraña

-¡Mierda!—grito enojada golpeando aquellos lockers desquitando su coraje.

Se sentía mal, había perdido cordura, había perdido estribos, había vuelto a ser la Quinn de antes, por unos minutos, pero había vuelto a ser aquella persona que no le gustaba, que detestaba. La rubia salió de aquel lugar, su corazón latía a una velocidad extrema, sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón saldría por su boca.

Tuvo que calmarse, no quería que Rachel se diera cuenta de nada. ¡Perfecto! Ahora le mentiré a Rachel, pensó la rubia. Pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejar que aquello perjudicara lo que le había tomado tanto tiempo perfeccionar, no podría perdonarse perder a Rachel más pronto de lo que le tardo tenerla en sus brazos.

¿Y si Alex tenía razón?

La rubia negó su cabeza y llego hasta donde estaba su novia. La rubia al llegar con Rachel, la beso cálida y tendidamente. La besaba con amor, cariño, protección, la besaba por que quería, por que estaba enamorada, por que amaba a aquella chica. Aunque su cabeza ahora estuviera muy confundida

-¿Y eso a que se debe?—pregunto a morena al ver a Quinn a los ojos

-Solo bésame como si estuvieras enamorada, como si estuviéramos enamoradas—susurro Quinn sobre los labios de la morena.

-Estamos enamoradas, Quinn—contesto un poco confundida por aquellas palabras. Pero todo se olvido al sentir como la rubia la besaba una vez más.

¿Y si Alex tenía razón?

La cabeza de la rubia daba miles de vueltas sin encontrar un camino recto por el cual seguir. Tal vez y después de todo, cabía la posibilidad de darle algo de crédito a Alex por aquello.

* * *

Buenas noches

Lamento mucho la tardanza pero es que, la vida de un estudiante de derecho (o un universitario) no es fácil cuando hay semana de exámenes, de entregar trabajos o de ir a las practicas.

Es un capítulo corto pero importante, a partir de aquí se viene una nueva etapa para las chicas, creo que para todas las parejas de este fic.

Estoy trabajando en los próximos capítulos, las ideas están en papel sin embargo no se cuando se plasmaran en Word. Como les menciono, tengo muchas cosas en la mente y la universidad no ayuda a que esto se apresure.

También se viene las vacaciones navideñas y no creo que puedo actualizar durante todo diciembre (es probable que lo haga pero cabe la posibilidad de que no) retomando las actualizaciones del fic hasta enero, probablemente ya continuamente. Ya que tengo planeado terminar el fic en las vacaciones.

Creo que es una larga nota pero es que en verdad tengo que aclarar ciertas cosas. De igual manera si quieren insultarme o preguntar algo pueden encontrarme en Twitter o en Facebook.

En Twitter pues es arroba KarlaAvalos

En Facebook en la página: **"Yo también leo ""Secuestrando al corazón" y "Quien decide es el corazón"** o en las paginas Faberry/Achele. Ok, ya es mucho y tengo que regresar a mis labores escolares. Larga vida a los fics y a todas muchas gracias por leer este fic.

Nos vemos luego


	33. Leave Out All The Rest

Capítulo 33

Leave Out All The Rest

Su cabeza dolía en cantidad, no podía abrir sus ojos. Sentía su cuerpo más pesado que de costumbre. Dolía cada hueso de su cuerpo y cada célula de se ser, pero aquel dolor producido de un ardo entrenamiento con la entrenadora Sylvestre no se comparaba con el dolor y la opresión que había en su corazón.

Había pasado ya una semana desde aquel beso entre ella y Alex y se sentía como una vil mierda. Se sentía el ser más inmundo del universo pero al mismo tiempo no se sentía de esa manera…Quinn sabía que lo que había hecho aquel día con Alex estaba mal, sin embargo no podía arrepentirse, parte de ella había esperado aquello por mucho tiempo.

_La gente no cambia, con el tiempo demuestra quien en realidad es._

Aquellas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de la rubia una y otra vez. No sabía qué hacer, parte de ella quería correr sin rumbo alguna a una parte donde pudiera pensar bien lo que tenía que hacer pero otra parte de ella en verdad quería volver a repetir aquello con Alex.

-¡No Quinn!—se recrimino a ella misma—Eso era lo que ella quería… ¡Mierda!—entre insulto y una que otra palabra, la joven rubia se dirigió hasta su baño donde el agua fría caía sobre su cuerpo refrescando sus ideas y atrayéndole una cruda realidad.

No tenía escapatoria alguna, todo por lo que tanto trabajo se iría como vino hacía ella. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera caído de aquella forma en aquel juego con Alex?, era la pregunta que llevaba haciéndose hacía una semana ya, luego recordó el por qué ella y Alex había tenido una química instantánea de atracción.

Las dos tenían en claro lo que querían y luchaban hasta el fin por conseguirlo. Las dos tenían personalidades casi iguales, y aunque en ocasiones chocaban por el parecido de su personalidad, también se compenetraba la una a la otra y se entendían a la perfección.

-Tal vez y Alex tiene razón. Tal vez yo solo cambie porque quería a Rachel conmigo. Tal vez y solo tal vez la verdadera _yo _es lo que era antes y no lo que soy ahora—Y así con sus pensamientos la rubia se dispuso a llegar al colegió.

Aquella mañana no pasaría por Rachel, se sentía mal mirarla a los ojos y recordar aquello que había vivido. Aquello, que por más que se arrepintiera, había disfrutado.

Tal vez y solo tal vez…

Rachel caminaba junto con Tina a la clase del Sr. Martínez, el nuevo profesor de español. Le encantaba aquella clase y el hecho de que el Sr. Martínez en verdad sabía español, a diferencia del Sr. Shuester, hacía más interesante la clase. Siempre había sido así, las lenguas habían sido algo que se le daban con naturalidad, a sus 10 años ya sabía decir_ gracias_ en al menos 10 idiomas.

La clase paso sin algún contratiempo alguno, fue demasiado didáctica y hasta pudo ayudar al Sr. Martínez con el resto de sus compañeros. Al término de la clase, Rachel junto con Tina caminaron hasta sus lockers, la morocha al abrir su locker vio como una pequeña hoja de papel caía de esta hacía el suelo.

La morena se extrañó pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. La única persona que hacía ese tipo de cosas era la rubia. Siempre, o casi todos los días, Quinn dejaba una pequeña nota en su locker diciéndole cuanto la quería o cuan hermosa se miraba aquella mañana, sin embargo, aquella nota no provenía de la rubia.

La morocha tomo la nota entre sus manos, dejo sus libros dentro del cubículo, tomo los correspondientes a su próxima clase, y luego comenzó a leer la nota. El ceño fruncido y los labios levemente comprimidos eran las acciones que mostraba la chica.

-Rachel, nos vamos—llamo Tina. Pero no hubo contestación de la morocha.

La asiática se extrañó y se preocupó un poco al ver aquellos gestos en la cara de su amiga; el corazón de Rachel latía rápidamente, una adrenalina recorría su interior. Volteó con su amiga y le extendió la nota. La chica entrecerró los ojos y tomo la nota entre sus manos.

-_¿En verdad crees que, Quinn, dejo de ser la vieja Quinn? Mueve tus cartas mejor, morocha. No vaya a ser que un día de estos te lleves una sorpresa por parte de tu rubia—_termino de leer Tina— ¿Qué es eso?

-No tengo idea, Tina, pero estas notas no llegan solo porque sí—Tina miro a Rachel y negó con la cabeza. La chica arrugo la nota, ante la mirada confundida de Rachel, y tiro a la basura.

-Rachel, la mayoría de las chicas están celosas porque tú has hecho lo que muchas siempre habían querido y no habían podido. Déjate de tonterías y disfruta a Quinn que en menos de dos meses, tú estarás en Nueva York y ella en New Haven—termino con una sonrisa la chica contagiando a la morocha.

Tina tenía razón, al menos eso pensó Rachel. Tal vez aquella nota solo era parte de un simple juego de chicas celosas porque ella estaba con Quinn.

Aparte, Tina tenía un punto, en menos de dos meses las dos iban a estar separadas y no iban a poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Quinn iría a Yale y ella, cuya carta de aceptación a NYADA ya le había llegado, estaría en Nueva York, estudiando, ambas, lo que siempre habían querido.

En otra parte de la escuela, Quinn se encontraba frente a su locker. Suspiro pesadamente. Su cabeza dolía, también su cuerpo, sentía pesado sus ojos y se sentía caliente por dentro. Con poco fuerza cerro su locker y comenzó a caminar hasta la cafetería. Necesitaba un té caliente, pero más que nada necesitaba ver a su chica, abrazarla, aspirar aquella aroma dulce y suave que solo Rachel tiene, verle esos ojos cafés y besarle aquellos labios dulces como la miel.

Solo necesitaba a Rachel para sentirse mejor.

-¡_Quinnie!_—la rubia rodo los ojos. La vez de Alex era lo que menos quería escuchar en esos momentos.

-No estoy de humor, Alex—contesto cansada la chica

-Eso mismo dijiste hace una semana, y sin embargo mira como termino todo—en ese momento la rubia detuvo su caminado, tomo con fuerzas el brazo de la porrista y ambas se adentraron en uno de los tantos salones vacíos que abundaban en aquella escuela.

-Escúchame bien, Alex. Ni una palabra de lo sucedido, fue una situación que se me salió de las manos y que nunca debió terminar en donde lo hizo—sentenció la rubia. Alex, con una sonrisa en sus labios, camino hasta quedar cerca de la rubia.

-¿Estas segura, _Quinnie?_—la rubia comenzó a ponerse nerviosa ante la cercanía de la castaña— ¿Estas temblando?—pregunto al oído.

La rubia aparto a la chica de ella—Te lo dije, Alex. Aquello fue un error, uno del cual me arrepiento con todo mí ser.

Y sin decir una palabra más, la rubia se fue de aquel salón dejando a la porrista enojada y alterada.

Al cabo de los minutos, la rubia llego a la cafetería donde de lejos localizo a su chica. Con paso veloz camino hasta llegar a la mesa, en donde lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a su chica con fuerza, un abrazos de sus en los cuales te quieres fundir con la otra persona para crear un solo cuerpo, de esos abrazos en los cuales dejas tu alma, de aquellos que gritan un perdón que sabes no mereces.

-Veo que alguien extraño mucho a su chica—hablo Kurt, con una gran sonrisa, al ver aquella escena. La cual se borró al ver la mirada de su hermana. Conocía a su gemela, por muy diferentes que fueran, conocía aquella mirada en Quinn y sabía que no venía nada bueno.

Rachel en cambió se dejó abrazar por su rubia novia, aspirando aquel perfume que tanto le gustaba en Quinn y el mismo que ella le había regalado para uno de sus aniversarios. Lejos de parecerle extraño el comportamiento de su novia, le parecía increíblemente dulce. Aquellas demostraciones de cariño por parte de Quinn la hacían sentir en una órbita alejada de la realidad, en una dimensión donde solo estaban ellas dos.

-¿Estás bien, bebe?—pregunto Rachel al ver la cara de Quinn—Estas algo caliente…

-No, no me siento bien, Rach—dijo en un susurro la rubia. Inmediatamente, Rachel con la ayuda de Puck, llevaron a la porrista a la enfermería.

La enfermera recostó a la chica rubia en una camilla y tomo la temperatura de esta. El termómetro marcaba los casi 40 grados, por lo que llamaron a los padres de la rubia, quienes acababan de llegar de uno de sus tantos viajes.

Los Fabray llegaron a la escuela en menos de 10 minutos. Judy, como toda madre, se preocupó mucho por Quinn puesto que era muy raro que la chica se enfermase, de hecho, de todos los Fabray, la rubia era la que menos se enfermaba, por lo que la rubia mayor quiso llevar a la porrista al hospital.

Russel logro que Figgins dejara a Rachel acompañarlos, después de todo ella era la novia de la rubia y tenía que estar con ella. Después de 10 minutos, el director de la escuela accedió y tanto como el padre de Quinn como su novia se dispusieron a seguir el carro donde viajaban Judy y Quinn en camino al hospital. Después de, aproximadamente, una hora, el diagnostico había sido un bajón de glucosa debido al estrés y las preocupaciones que la chica traía en su sistema.

Con las indicaciones que el doctor les había dado a los padres, iniciaron el camino hasta la casa. Durante todo el camino, el cuerpo de Quinn descanso sobre el de Rachel, quien en cada momento con el dorso de su mano media la temperatura de su chica. Los padres de Quinn, miraban atentamente como aquella chica se preocupaba por su hija y fue allí donde se dieron cuenta lo que tanto tiempo habían deseado.

Por fin Quinn Fabray había encontrado a la chica indicada.

Quinn estaba dentro de su cama, la pesadez de su cuerpo era menos y no sentía tan caliente su cuerpo. No podía abrir sus ojos y su cerebro, a pesar de estar cansado, seguía trabajando, procesando todo lo que había pasado hacía una semana y lo que había pasado hacía unos momentos.

Por mucho que la rubia no quisiera lastimar a su chica, el daño ya estaba hecho y no quedaba más que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. Abrió sus ojos y vio como Rachel salía del baño con franelas mojadas y un recipiente con agua, se miraba preocupada…

-Allí estas, dormilona—le hablo la chica a la rubia—me diste un gran susto, amor—continuó hablando al mismo tiempo que le ponía una franela mojada sobre su frente.

-Lo siento—susurro la rubia.

-No, no tienes la culpa. Debe ser todo ese trabajo que tienes por los exámenes, la graduación, las nacionales del club Glee y la de las porristas. Es mucho trabajo para una sola personita—y en aquel momento Quinn se sintió la persona más ruin sobre la fase de la tierra.

Aquella chica se desvivía por ella, se preocupaba, la curaba ahora que estaba enferma, a la cual prometió nunca lastimar, estaba allí, haciendo todo eso sin saber que había hecho lo que prometió no hacer. El nudo en la garganta se comenzó a formar en la garganta de Quinn y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin poder contenerlas.

-¡Lo siento tanto Rachel!—susurro la rubia al momento que saltaba a los brazos de su chica.

-Mi amor ¿Qué tienes?, no tienes nada que sentir, Quinn—le respondió preocupada.

-Rach, prométeme una cosa… Cuando el tiempo llegue, prométeme que olvidaras todo lo malo que he hecho, no soy perfecta, nunca lo fui, solo soy una ser humano que comete errores, estamos programados para ser imperfectos y para cometer millones de errores…

Rachel la interrumpió— ¿Qué pasa Quinn?

-Solo promete que a pesar de todo lo que yo haga, prométeme que nunca me vas a odiar, Rachel…

-Quinn…

-Solo hazlo, Rachel. Prométeme, que a pesar de todos los errores que llegue a hacer, incluso si en alguno de ellos llego a lastimarnos, nunca me vas a odiar—los ojos suplicantes de Quinn miraron a los de Rachel.

-Te lo prometo, Quinn. No importa lo que pase, nunca podré odiarte—y sin decir nada más, ambas unieron sus labios como sello de aquella promesa.

Promesa confusa para Rachel pero con un liviano alivio para Quinn.

El reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde, Quinn seguía recostada en su cama, la fiebre había cesado y ahora solo tenía un leve dolor de cabeza. Su novia, a pesar de que no quería dejarla sola, se había marchado ya que tenía una cena familiar con sus padres.

A pesar de todo, Quinn con aquella promesa se estaba dando un poco de valor para poder confesarle a Rachel todo lo que había pasado. Una buena relación no se forma a base de mentiras, por eso era que en su mente aquel beso estaba dándole tanto malestar. Pero es que no solo era el beso, sino lo bien que se había sentido y como aquella implicaba un malestar para la rubia.

-Necesito que me digas que paso—sin previo aviso Kurt entraba a su habitación. Quinn lo sabía, estaba esperando a su hermano. Puede que fueran diferentes, pero se compenetraban y se entendían de una manera que nadie entendía.

-Kurt…

-No, nada de Kurt. Vas a hablar todo Quinn Fabray y lo harás ahora—La rubia suspiro y se sentó en la cama. Miro a su gemelo y volvió a suspirar.

-Hace una semana…Alex y yo…nos…nos besamos—logro decir. Cerró los ojos esperando un grito de su hermano, sin embargo no escucho nada. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de un Fabray decepcionado.

Conocía aquella mirada, la había visto tantas veces, en sus padres, que había quedado tatuada en su mente para siempre. Y si antes se sentía mal, ahora se sentía peor que mal. Podía sentir como una extraña sensación se apoderaba de aquella situación.

-Di algo—fue lo único que logro decir

-¿Qué quieres que diga?—la voz serena de Kurt se dejó escuchar—Solo te voy a recordar lo que me dijiste hace casi un año, Quinn:

"_No le haré daño, Kurt" _

-Kurt, no fue algo que yo quise, bueno…No sé, ¡Vamos! Que yo estaba allí y ella también, discutimos, me beso y yo…yo no pude negarme—grito desesperada

Kurt se caminó hasta ella—Veo que, después de todo, sigues siendo la misma. Nunca cambiaste—le escupió su gemelo.

-¡Claro que lo hice!—le grito

-¡No, no lo hiciste! ¡Solo pretendiste haber cambiado para poner tener a Rachel!—le grito de vuelta— ¡JODER QUINN! ¿TAN DIFÍCIL ERA? ¿TAN POCO TE IMPORTO RACHEL QUE A LA PRIMERA TENTACIÓN, VAS Y CAES?—la rubia miraba a su hermano, nunca antes lo había visto así. Nunca y le dolía.

-Kurt, yo no sé qué hacer. Ayúdame….

Kurt sonrió débilmente y negó—No te equivoques, Quinn. Que seas mi hermana no quiere decir que te ayude en todo lo malo que hagas. Te ayude en el pasado, pero esta vez no cuentes conmigo porque muy claro te dije, si lastimabas a Rachel, no me tentaría el corazón. Yo te dije que no te iba a ayudar a recuperarla y puede que aún no lo hayas perdido, pero si tu no le dices a Rachel la verdad, lo hare yo—le dijo

-Vamos Kurt, es la graduación, las nacionales, no le puedo hacer eso, no la quiero lastimar más…

-Eso lo hubieras pensado antes Quinn—una lágrima corrió por la mejilla del chico—esto me duele, porque te quiero, pero no me hables, no me mires, no trates nada conmigo hasta que soluciones lo de Rachel.

Quinn se levantó de su cama y camino hasta su hermano—vamos, Kurt. No me hagas esto.

-¿Sabes Quinn? Muchas veces escuche como decían que la gente en verdad nunca cambiaban, que con el tiempo solo demostraban quienes en verdad eran y yo pensé que tú eras lo que habías proyectado en este tiempo, pero veo que me confundí, tu nunca cambiaste, solo aparentaste.

Quinn bajo la miraba mientras sus lágrimas rondaban por sus mejillas

-Kurt, por favor.

-Arregla todo con Rachel y trata de no lastimarla más de lo que nos estamos lastimando los dos.

-Lo siento, Kurt…

El chico detuvo su caminado y volteo a ver a su hermana—Y lo sentirás más, Quinn. Lo harás.

Y sin decir nada más, se marchó de la habitación de su hermana. Aquello le dolía más que nada en el mundo pero siempre se lo dijo a su hermana y era hora de cumplir.

-Lo siento, Rachel…

* * *

¿Feliz Navidad?

En verdad lamento mucho la demora para este capítulo pero la universidad me impidió continuar esta historia al ritmo que yo quería.

Estoy trabajando en los capítulos y pretendo terminarla estas vacaciones para evitar otro hiatus como el de estas semanas.

Pues nada, espero que les agrade y lamento lo que está por venir.


	34. Reckless

Capítulo 34

Reckless

"_Por qué ser imprudente es divertido cuando tú no eres el que sale lastimado"_ decía la canción de una banda australiana llamada "San Cisco"; era verdad, cuando no eres tú el que sale lastimado de una situación, eres imprudente, aguardas y te niegas a hacer lo que es correcto.

Rachel se encontraba en su habitación arreglando las cosas para él viaje a Nueva York, las nacionales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y en menos de 24 horas salían a Nueva York. Estaba más que emocionada, por fin el club Glee llegaría a lo más alto, a donde merecía estar y las nacionales pondría, al menos ella lo pensaba, al club por arriba de todos los clubs en la escuela.

Su pequeña maleta rosa aguardaba en la esquina de su puerta, ese martes viajarían a la Gran Manzana para descansar lo que quedaba del día, practicar todo el jueves sin dar tregua alguna y pasar el viernes, después de su victoria, de la cual Rachel estaba muy segura, disfrutando de las calles neoyorkinas.

Aún no le caía en la mente que en menos de dos meses, Nueva York volvería a ser su hogar, volvería a pasear por Central Park, volvería a disfrutar de Broadway, del aroma, de los rascacielos, volvería al lugar que la vio nacer como lo que era y lo que faltaba por ser. Rachel Berry volvería a su amado Nueva York pero su felicidad incrementaba por que volvería con su hermano, su cuñado y a tan solo horas de distancia, estaría su rubia, su chica, _su Quinn._

Toda esa felicidad le hacía bien a Rachel que ni siquiera le afectaba que sus padres se quedarían en Lima en compañía de los Fabray. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho que echaría de menos a sus dos padres, sin embargo no lo haría tanto porque tendría con ella a las personas más importantes en su vida.

Mientras Rachel abordaba el carro, que la llevaría a ella y a su gemelo al aeropuerto, pensaba en todo lo que había cambiado su vida. Como había conocido a su mejor amigo, el cual solía ser su cuñado en un nivel doble, su confidente y su aliado; como también había encontrado amigos como lo eran Tina, Mercedes, Artie y Puck; pero lo más importante como encontró el amor disfrazado de porrista promiscua con el ego más grande que el mismo iceberg que golpeó al Titanic.

Pero nunca planeas las cosas, Rachel nunca planeó aquello último. Ni en sus más locos sueños hubiese imaginado que terminaría irremediablemente enamorada de una habitante de Lima y mucho menos que esa habitante resultaría ser una chica y que esa chica resultaría ser el ser más arrogante del mundo…pero quitando aquello, Rachel nunca pensó que terminaría enamorada de la única persona que la conocía más bien que nadie en el mundo, la única persona que con una simple sonrisa podía hacer que su día cambiara drásticamente, la chica rubia de ojos avellana con sonrisa perfecta que todas las mañanas le da un beso en la mejilla, le escribe una nota con un te quiero y le regala momentos que nadie jamás en su vida le había regalado.

Ambos gemelos llegaron al aeropuerto donde ya se encontraba la mitad del grupo del coro. Mientras saludaba a todos, pensaba si después de todo seguirían en contacto, Tina todavía le faltaba un año por graduarse, pero Mike se iría a Chicago ya que había recibido una muy buena beca; Artie junto a Sam, acompañarían a Tina en un año más de secundaría. Santana y Britt se mudarían a Miami, en donde Santana comenzaría su carrera de diseñadora gráfica y Britt continuaba sus estudios de danza. Puck se mudaría a Los Ángeles y Finn se quedaría en Lima supliendo al Sr. Shuester.

Era increíble como un grupo de desconocidos terminan siendo lo más cercano a una familia, como esas personas rompen los esquemas de amistad y se convierten en integrantes de una familia en los cuales no los une los lazos de sangre pero si el cariño y la amistad.

-Hola, hermosa—la voz suave y delicada de Quinn resonó en su oído derecho. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Rachel, aquella sensación que solo la voz de la rubia podía provocar.

-Hola, amor—respondió la chica con un delicado, pero pasional beso en los labios de la rubia.

-¡Ok, chicos! ¡Tenemos que abordar ya el avión, todos síganme!—la voz de William resonaba en todo el aeropuerto. La rubia entrelazo sus dedos en los de Rachel y ambas siguieron al profesor el cual los dirigía al avión que iban a abordar.

Durante todo el vuelo, cantaron, contaron historias y jugaron como niños pequeños. Aquello le parecía extraordinario a Rachel. Después de tanto tiempo, y en aquel club, ya no había ni populares ni nerds. Todos eran amigos, todos eran lo mismo y estaban reunidos allí por una simple razón.

La música

La morocha, una vez que todos descansaban, miro frente a ella, en donde venían su hermano y Kurt. Durante todo el trayecto vio como Quinn miraba a su hermano con mirada triste y pérdida, así como también vio como Kurt miraba a su hermana con la vista resentida como que si de una pelea se tratase. No le gustaba ver como su mejor amigo y su novia peleaban pero sentía que aquella, si había sido discusión, iba más allá de las "peleas" que los dos siempre tenían.

Por su parte Quinn sentía que estaba perdiendo a su hermano por culpa de sus decisiones. Quería acabar con su sufrimiento de una vez por todas, pero no podía…No podía decirle a Rachel que la había engañado a dos meses de que todo se terminara y ambas salieran de Lima. No podía decirle aquello cuando faltaban días para el baile de promoción, pero no podía hacerlo porque sabía las consecuencias y aquellas no serían buenas.

Arribaron a la ciudad de Nueva York a la 1 de la tarde. Una vez que se alojaron en el hotel, muchos de los chicos decidieron dar un paseo por las calles de la gran manzana, otros simplemente decidieron quedarse en el hotel, como el caso de Rachel, Kurt, Quinn y Blaine.

Los cuatro habían decidido quedarse porque los gemelos tendrían el peso de abrir la presentación en las nacionales. Rachel cantarían _All It's Coming _Back, como el número que abriría paso a la siguiente canción liderara por Quinn, Kurt y Blaine, con ayuda de Finn, en donde rendirían tributo a _Paradise by the Dashboard Light_, para así terminar con _The Edge of Glory, _liderara por Mercedes, Tina, Santana, Britt y Quinn.

-Quinn—la voz de Kurt se dejó escuchar una vez que todos estaban en completo silencio. La rubia elevo su cara al llamado de su hermano—Necesitamos hablar—una vez que dijo las palabras, salió de la habitación ante la mirada atónica de Blaine y Rachel.

-¿Qué le pasa a Kurt?—pregunto la morocha mirando a Blaine y a su novia. Quinn entrecerró los ojos y suspiro.

-Está enojado conmigo. Pero lo solucionare antes de que pierda todo lo que me importa—dijo para besar los labios de su chica y salir de la habitación.

-Son tan raros esos dos—susurro Blaine con una sonrisa. Pero Rachel no le siguió el juego a su hermano, sabía que algo andaba mal. Lo sentía y lo sabía. El comportamiento de Quinn era raro, incluso más que el de costumbre.

No presentía nada bueno.

-Kurt—pero el chico elevo su mano en señal que su hermana callara todo lo que tenía que decir.

-Te dije que no hablaría contigo hasta que hicieras lo correcto pero hare una excepción—la rubia asintió—solo quiero decirte que si sigues con este juego de aquí al baile de promoción, le diré a Rachel yo toda la verdad.

-Vamos Kurt, no puedes hacerme eso—espetó la rubia nerviosa

-¡No voy a quedarme viendo como tú sigues tratando a Rachel como si nada hubiera pasado!—elevo la voz el chico—Me enferma ver como tú la besas y le dices que la amas cuando te revolcaste con la zorra de Alex.

-Kurt, baja la voz, por favor—suplico la chica.

Los ojos azules de Kurt se posaron en los avellana de su hermana—Esta dicho, Quinn. No voy a permitir que Rachel salga más lastimada de lo que saldrá después de todo. Es mi amiga y sé que los lazos de familia están primero, pero esta vez sobrepasaste mi limite Quinn, te dije que Rachel no era como las demás pero a ti te importo un carajo todo—escupió el chico.

Pero cuando Quinn iba a contestar, Blaine llegaba hasta ellos.

-Sus gritos se escuchan hasta el cuarto—los ojos de Quinn se abrieron completamente. El solo hecho de pensar que Rachel había escuchado todo, le ponía sumamente nerviosa—tal vez exagere, pero salí a tomar una llamada y los escuche—miro a su novio—te escuche alterado.

-No es cosa que te incumba—le dijo a Blaine quien incrédulamente miro a su novio—Ya te dije Quinn—y sin más salió del lugar dejando a su novio y su hermana confundidos y nerviosos, por parte de Quinn.

-Ve con él, Blaine—pidió la chica. El morocho asintió y corrió hasta su novio.

-¡Kurt, espera!—grito el chico.

El rubio cenizo se detuvo y Blaine camino hasta él. Solo se habían retirado a unos escasos 100 metros de distancia entre donde estaban ellos y donde ahora estaba la rubia.

-Me puedes decir ¿Qué carajo te pasa?—pregunto Blaine un poco alterado

-Cosas entre Quinn, Rachel y yo—contesto sin mirar al chico

Blaine frunció el ceño— ¿Qué tiene que ver Rachel en su pelea?

-Mi pelea fue a causa de algo que Quinn le hizo a Rachel y ella no sabe, Blaine. NO puedo permitir que Quinn le haga algo malo a Rachel.

-Kurt—puso sus manos en los hombros del chico—eso es algo que a ti ni a mi nos importa. Además—se incorporó el chico—yo las veo bien. Rachel está más feliz que nada con Quinn y viceversa.

-¡No lo entiendes, Blaine!—grito Kurt. La rubia escuchaba atentamente todo. Sabía que aquello no terminaría bien.

-¡Claro que lo hago! ¡Deja de meterte en lo que no te incumbe!—grito ahora el chico—son problemas entre ellas dos. No te incumben, Kurt. No seas metiche—los ojos de Kurt se abrieron por completo. Era la primera vez que Blaine le hablaba de esa manera.

Kurt negó y miro a su hermana—No solo has conseguido que te deje de hablar sino también que peleé con mi novio… ¿Qué más sigue, Quinn?

Y sin decir nada el chico salió de aquel hotel dejando a Blaine confundido y a Quinn destrozada. La rubia solo se limitó a dejarse caer en uno de los asientos que había fuera de las habitaciones y con sus manos cubrió su rostro.

¿Tan malo había sigo el haberse besado con una chica mientras estaba de novia?

Incluso la pregunta ofendía. ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE HABÍA SIGO MALO! De otra manera, Kurt no reaccionaría de aquella manera. Suspiro pesadamente y en su mente se proyectó todo lo que pasaría cuando dijera aquello. Perdería a Rachel y perdería a dos de sus mejores amigos.

Puck y Santana

Aquellas dos personas le habían dejado en claro que si lastimaba a Rachel, se las vería con ellos dos y sabía lo mal que podrían ser aquellos dos.

Quinn estaba jodida, pero ella misma lo ocasiono.

El día de las nacionales había llegado, el teatro estaba lleno. Había más de 50 coros de los cuales solo 10 pasarían a la semifinal y de esos 10 solo 3 a la final. Los nervios de Rachel estaban a flor de piel. No solo por el hecho de que cantarían para más de 300 personas sino que dentro de esas 300 persona estaba una que definiría si su estadía en NYADA sería placentera o no. Carmen Tibiduxx estaría dentro del público, aquella leyenda de Broadway y la ejemplar profesora de artes en todo Estados Unidos.

Camino hasta Kurt, al cual lo abrazo y este correspondió el abrazo con uno más fuerte y prolongado. Después miro a Blaine el cual estaba al otro lado de los vestidores platicando con Sam y Quinn. Esto le extraño a Rachel, en ocasiones así, los dos chicos siempre están el uno con el otro calmándose los nervios.

-¿Estas peleado con Blaine?—pregunto y Kurt suspiro asintiendo— ¿Qué paso?—dijo asustada

-Son cosas entre nosotros, cariño. No te preocupes—fingió una sonrisa

Rachel apretó los labios— ¿también lo estas con Quinn, no es así?—el chico asintió— ¿también son cosas entre gemelos?—el chico sonrió y asintió.

-Todo se arreglara, pequeña. Ahora es tiempo de que vayas allá y derrumbes este teatro con esa poderosa voz que tienes—sonrió sinceramente el chico dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Rachel asintió y se alejó del chico para caminar con Quinn, quien ahora estaba con Santana y Britt. Aquel trio se abrazaba y sonreían como niñas pequeñas, cosa que endulzo el corazón de Rachel al ver a aquellas tres chicas como si de unas niñas de kínder se tratara.

-Buena suerte, Berry—grito Rachel una vez que se alejaba junto con Britt.

Quinn la miro y suspiro—te vez preciosa—susurro una vez que enredaba sus brazos en la cintura de su chica—el color rojo en tus labios, por alguna extraña razón, te hace ver jodidamente sexy.

Las mejillas de Rachel se sonrojaron furiosamente— ¡Quinn!—exclamo apenada—tú te vez maravillosa. Pareces una actriz de los 50's—dijo mientras besaba la mejilla de su chica.

-_Nuevas Direcciones, salen en 1 minuto_—grito uno de producción

-Quiero que salgas allí, Rach, y des lo más que puedas de ti. Quiero que dejes impresionada a Carmen que no le quede de otra más que levantarse y aplaudirte como el resto de la gente de este teatro, Rachel. Quiero que brilles como la estrella que eres, ¿de acuerdo?—la morena asintió.

Los labios de las dos se juntaron en un dulce y delicado beso para que después Rachel saliera al escenario. Las lágrimas de Quinn rondaron por sus mejillas, queriendo que pasaran por desapercibidas para el resto, pero no para un par de ojos verdes.

Quinn veía como Rachel terminaba aquella canción con una nota que resonaba en todo el teatro. Sintió como su piel se erizaba ante cada nota, cada verso, cada estrofa que la chica cantaba. Rachel había nacido para cantar, para brillar por su propia luz como una verdadera estrella y lo estaba demostrado. Todos, absolutamente todos estaban de pie aplaudiéndole a su chica, incluso aquella maestra importante en NYADA.

No, no le diría nada a Rachel. Se las ingeniaría para convencer a Kurt de que no lo hiciera, pero ella no podía privarse de escuchar esa voz, de ver esa sonrisa gigante en el rostro de Rachel, ni de ver esos dos diamantes cafés que su chica tenía por ojos.

¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil? Era más fácil poner todos sus órganos en una jarra y aventarlos lejos que romperle el corazón a Rachel.

Quería esconder todo lo que sentía, escapar a un lugar con Rachel donde nadie supiera de ellas. Pero no podía. Tenía que afrontar la realidad y esa realidad no le era buena, pero la tenía que aceptar.

_-Los ganadores es las nacionales del 2012 son: ¡NUEVAS DIRECCIONES!_—lo habían hecho, Rachel lo había hecho. Habían ganado pero Quinn había perdido.

Lo había hecho

El regreso a Lima estuvo lleno de charlas que recordaban como la voz de Rachel había destacado por encima de todas las cantantes en los 50 coros o de como Finn había dado el 100% en aquel número de baile o como Mercedes y Tina habían dado una de sus mejores presentaciones en aquel número musical…pero todo parecía pasar desapercibido por una rubia y su mente en otro mundo donde nada era lindo…

-¿Por qué tan sola?—la voz de Blaine quito la concentración de la rubia. Era media noche en Lima y ella estaba en el parque cerca de su casa. No podía dormir, no quería hacerlo. La pesadilla se repetía una y otra vez, pero lo que no sabía era que aquella pesadilla, era su realidad.

-No podía dormir, supongo que tú tampoco—el chico asintió

-¿Por qué llorabas hace unos días en Nueva York?—la chica lo miro—y no quiero que me mientas—anticipó

Quinn suspiro—He engañado a Rachel. Kurt se ha enterado. Quiere que le diga a Rachel sino el mismo le diré. Y siento que muero lentamente con todo.

-Lo sé—la rubia lo miro confundida—vi cómo te besabas con Alex, vi cómo le seguías el juego. No sabes las ganas que tenía de gritarte mil cosas en la cara ese día. No sabes las ganas que tuve de odiarte ese día, pero no pudo. Incluso no puedo.

-Blaine, yo…

El chico la interrumpió—sé que no tienes perdón, que rompiste la promesa que hiciste, y que nunca cambiaste, que seguiste siendo la misma que siempre habías sido…sin embargo al verte toda miserable estos días, soportando los gritos de Kurt, sintiéndote como lo peor del mundo, fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba mal. Que cambiaste y por eso te sientes de la manera en que lo haces. No te justifico, sigo pensando que lo que hiciste no tiene perdón, pero creo también que todos tenemos esos momentos de debilidad y que no puede haber peor castigo que el que estas teniendo.

-Yo…-y la chica rompió en llanto—Yo no quiero lastimar a Rachel pero sé que si se lo oculto la lastimare más. Sé que fui una imbécil pero yo la amo, Blaine. Amo a Rachel más que nada en este mundo y lo que paso con Alex fue el peor error que he cometido en mi vida y sé que tengo que pagar por mis errores.

-¿Le dirás?—la chica alzo los hombros

-No lo sé, Blaine. No lo sé.

Que los jugadores y futbol y hockey abrazaran a cada uno de los integrantes del club Glee era la señal de que ¡lo habían logrado! los integrantes de Nuevas Direcciones habían ganado las nacionales y ahora eran tratados como estrellas de rock.

Rachel sonreía ampliamente mientras firmaba un par de anuarios de chicos de primer año. A lo lejos miro a Quinn. Se preocupó, la chica veía con la cabeza abajo y no llevaba su uniforme de porrista.

-¿Estás bien, amor?—la chica rubia elevo su mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

-Hay algo que tienes que saber, Rachel—dijo en voz apagada.

El corazón de Rachel dejo de latir por unos momentos.

* * *

¡FELIZ AÑO!

Realicen sus propósitos, vivan la vida como nunca, besen, rían y amen. Mis mejores deseos para todos y todas las personas que leen este fic. ¡Un abrazo!


	35. Give me Novocaine

Capítulo 35

Give me Novacaine

¿Has sentido alguna vez un dolor de muela? ¡SÍ! Pues ese dolor multiplicado por 10 era lo que sentía Quinn en esos momentos. No tenía el valor de mirar a Rachel a los ojos y decirle esas palabras que le habían estado rondando en su cabeza por más de dos semanas. Sentía que un tres con 20 vagones pasaba por su cuerpo una y otra vez y no había manera de pararlo. Aquel dolor se multiplicaba segundo a segundo al ver a Rachel.

Ambas, después de que Quinn le había dicho a Rachel que tenía algo que decirle, se retiraron de la escuela camino a casa de la rubia, la cual era la más cerca. Durante todo el camino, la morena miraba de reojo a la rubia y como esta apretaba fuertemente sus manos en el volante haciendo que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos por la fuerza que esta les ejercía.

Sentía que su corazón, en algún momento, saldría de su cuerpo. No presentía nada bueno de aquello, tal vez era por que Quinn le la había mirado a los ojos en todo el camino, porque no le había hablado, ni siquiera la había tocado. Quinn detuvo el automóvil y salió del auto para abrirle la puerta a la morena. Rachel bajo tímidamente del auto y siguió a la rubia hasta la casa.

-Que nadie nos moleste, Jenna—ordeno la rubia a una nueva chica del servicio. Jenna, la chica del servicio, asintió tímidamente mientras mirada de reojo a Rachel, quien simplemente le sonrió levemente a la chica.

Ambas subieron a la habitación de la porrista. Y por cada escalón que la morena subió, era un aumento a sus nervios. No sabía bien la razón, tal vez Quinn quería terminar con ella, tal vez le diría que no estudiaría medicina…miles de cosas pasaban por la cabeza de la chica más pequeña, pero nunca la verdadera razón.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?—pregunto a Rachel, Quinn, una vez que esta se había sentado en el borde de la cama de la rubia. La morocha negó y Quinn suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón frente a su cama.

-¿Qué pasa, Quinn?—pregunto la morena por fin.

Quinn dio un gran suspiro y miro los ojos de Rachel. La rubia no pudo evitar sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía. Ver a Rachel con sus ojos, ligeramente, inundados con pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse, le rompían el corazón y le hacían querer negar todo. Decirle que la amaba y que todo había sido una falsa alarma.

Pero Rachel no se merecía aquello y ella tenía que hacerse cargo de sus errores y de las consecuencias que estos conllevaban. Por lo que dio un gran suspiro, y tomo las manos de Rachel entre las suyas.

-En este casi año de relación que tuve contigo, aprendí que el amor existe. Que no es una utopía o que si lo es, tú me hiciste ver que no era así. Contigo descubrí sentimientos que nunca había experimentado, aprendía a amar, aprendí a ver a las personas por lo que eran en su interior y no por lo que hacían en su exterior. Contigo descubrí que puedo ser una persona con corazón, contigo descubrí que pude cambiar…pero no todos somos perfectos—las lágrimas de Quinn comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué me tratas de decir, amor?—y la rubia rompió en llanto. No podía hacerlo, Rachel no se merecía aquello. No se merecía ese dolor pero tampoco podía vivir engañándola toda la vida.

Porque la vez que ella y Alex se besaron no fue la única vez. Ese mismo día, Quinn acudió a la casa de Alex por la noche y tuvieron sexo, de ese desenfrenado sin un tacto de cariño y amor, de ese que solo se hace por placer y por dejarse llevar por el momento.

Era por eso que Quinn se sentía como si hubiera matado a mil personas en un día. Se sentía sucia con ella misma, porque mientras Rachel le decía te amo en un mensaje de texto, ella se revolcaba con Alex.

Daría todo porque aquella sensación de dolor de muelas de la mente se le quitara pero daría todo lo que fuera y no tuviera para evitar el dolor que ocasionaría en la única persona que había amado más que a su propia vida.

-Rachel…yo…-guardo silencio—yo te he engañado

Y Rachel sintió como miles de litros de agua de la misma Antártida caían sobre su cuerpo, congelándole los sentidos, obstruyéndole la respiración, acaparándole cualquier sentimiento que tenía en aquellos momentos.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso Quinn, el amor de su vida, la chica que juro jamás lastimarla, le había confesado que…la había engañado?

-No tengo perdón pero era algo que—la voz de Quinn cesó, solo se escuchó un golpe que resonó en todo el cuarto de la rubia.

Rachel la había abofeteado tan duro que sintió que su cabeza había cambiado de lugar. Pero no le dolió el golpe, sino ver como las lágrimas de Rachel caían sin control de sus ojos y se esparcían a lo largo de su cara.

-Rachel, lo siento—susurro la rubia mientras se sobaba la enrojecida mejilla.

La morena se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos con el dorso de su mano y miro a Quinn— ¿Lo sientes, no? ¡SIENTES HABERME ENGAÑADO! ¿Desde cuándo?—la rubia no contesto— ¡¿Vamos, contesta?! ¡¿Desde cuándo?!

-Dos semanas—susurro la rubia.

Rachel negó

-¡Dos semanas! Me has tomado por imbécil por dos semanas. Felicidades, Quinn. Gracias por hacerme creer que me amabas

La rubia la interrumpió—No, nunca te hice creer que te amaba. Yo te amo, Rachel—le dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica y esta se alejaba.

-¿Me amabas mientras te acostabas con la chica que me engañabas?, por cierto ¿Quién es?—la cabeza de Quinn estaba agachada— ¡Vamos, dime! ¿Quién es?

-No veo por qué quieres saber eso. Lo hice y lo siento. Es la cruz que he llevado en mis hombros por este tiempo. No tengo perdón, soy una basura, una que prometió jamás lastimarte pero lo hizo y sabes que, lo siento, nunca fue mi intención pero ¡no soy perfecta! Soy humana estoy diseñada para hacer errores—le grito la rubia desesperada—Fui una estúpida, pero esta soy yo, asumiendo mi equivocación.

Los minutos pasaron y ninguna de las dos hablaba. Rachel estaba dolida, en un momentos su corazón paso a ser el más feliz de todos los corazones en el mundo a ser uno de los rotos, uno más del montón. En aquel momento se sentía como una pequeña hormiga en un mundo de humanos. Una que había logrado sobrevivir y enamorarse del humano pero que cuando menos lo pensó, aquel humano la aplasto.

Así se sentía Rachel. Aplastada por Quinn. Traicionada, lastimada, enojada, decepcionada, y miles de sentimientos, que en esos momentos, no podía expresar.

Se sentía como un pez fuera del agua. Le costaba respirar, le costaba procesar aquella información. Su Quinn, la chica que le prometió amor verdadero y sincero, le había pagado con la más cruel de todas las monedas.

La infidelidad.

-No quiero volver a verte, Quinn—dijo la morena con voz serena, luego de aquel monumental silencio.

Inmediatamente la rubia elevo su cabeza y miro a Rachel—Cielo, podemos arreglarlo. Yo te amo, Rachel…yo quiero remediar lo que he hecho. Fue un error, me llenaron la cabeza diciéndome que la gente nunca cambiaba, que con el tiempo solo demostraba quien era, pero después de todo me di cuenta que en verdad había cambiado por que a la vieja Quinn le hubiera importado un carajo esta situación, sin embargo estoy aquí, humillándome ante ti por tu perdón Rachel.

La morena elevo una mano— ¿acaso te estas escuchando, Quinn?—la morena se levantó—Será mejor que me vaya. Esto se terminó, Quinn

-Por favor, amor. No, esto no puede terminar. Estoy dispuesta a renunciar a Yale para irme contigo a Nueva York si así lo quieres.

-¡NO, QUINN! Lo menos que quiero es ver tu cara, saber de ti—la chica guardo silencio—ahora entiendo la promesa que me hiciste prometer y la nota de mi locker. Ahora todo tiene sentido.

-Rachel…Si te dije todo fue porque Kurt lo sabía, yo se lo dije y él me dijo que si no te lo decía yo te lo diría el. Después hable con Blaine…

-¿Espera? ¿Blaine sabía de esto?—la chica asintió— ¡Increíble! Mi propio hermano sabía que traía los cuernos más grandes de que toro y no me lo dijo

-No le incumbía, así como no le incumbía a Kurt decirte algo que…

La morena la interrumpió—algo que tú, por ti misma, no habrías hecho. No quiero verte Quinn. No quiero saber de ti. Conservare mi promesa, porque yo si cumplo las mías. No te odiare, pero no quiero saber de ti. No ahora, no en unos meses, ni siquiera estoy segura si algún día querré volver a saber de ti.

Y sin decir una palabra más, Rachel abandono la casa de Quinn con el corazón roto, sus sueños destruidos y su amor desaparecido. Quinn por su parte, se tiraba en su cama a llorar como una niña pequeña a la cual le habían quitado su muñeca favorita.

Rachel con lágrimas en los ojos regreso a su casa. Al llegar vio como Blaine estaba en la sala junto con Kurt. Una ira invadió sus sentidos, su propio hermano sabía de aquello y no le dijo. Blaine sabía que Quinn la había engañado y este se calló todo el tiempo. Camino hasta la sala y se paró justo frente a Blaine.

-Hola, Rachel—un sonido se dejó escuchar por todo la casa alarmando a Kurt— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?!—grito el chico sobándose la mejilla.

-Sabías que Quinn me estaba engañando y te lo callaste, Blaine. Preferiste ser amigo de Quinn se actuar como hermano—los ojos de Kurt se abrieron por completo así como los de Blaine.

-Rachel, eso no me competía a mi decírtelo—se justificó el chico

-¡¿No?! Blaine, entre hermanos no hay competencia. Si la cosa hubiera sido al revés, yo te hubiera dicho por que hubiera preferido verme como un metiche a ver como a mi hermano le juegan sucio y él no sabe nada.

Kurt abrazo a Rachel—Lo siento, nena. Yo también lo sabía, pero….

-Lo sé, Kurt. Sé que si no es por ti, Quinn nunca me hubiera dicho nada. Procura no hablar conmigo, Blaine—la morena subió a su recamara dejando a los dos chicos.

-Lo sabías y no dijiste ni una palabra—el chico Berry solo bajo la mirada

-No me gusta meterme en las cosas que no son de mi asunto

-¡Es tu hermana, por el amor a Dios!—grito el rubio. Kurt suspiro y miro a su novio—Será mejor terminar todo, Blaine.

El chico lo miro incrédulo— ¿Vas a terminar conmigo por eso? No es como si te fui infiel.

-No, no me fuiste infiel, pero preferiste dejar que Rachel se enamorara más de Quinn sabiendo lo que estaba pasando.

-Kurt…

-Los amores van y vienen, las amistades no—sentenció el chico subiendo a la recamara de Rachel.

Quinn manejaba a toda velocidad por las calles de Lima. No le importaba nada, lo único que le importaba era llegar a la casa de Rachel para volver a pedirle disculpas. Desde que había hecho la confesión, su corazón no había parado de dolerle, sentía como una llaga se hacían en el centro de su corazón y a esta le exprimían un limón cada dos segundos.

Al llegar vio a Blaine sentado en el porche se la casa. Inmediatamente la rubia bajo y camino hasta donde el chico estaba. Al llegar hasta él, vio como Blaine sostenía una bolsa de hielo en su mejilla, la cual estaba más hinchada que la de ella.

-Lo siento—se disculpó la rubia

Blaine elevo sus hombros—me lo gane. Ellos tienen razón. No debí callarme, debí decirle a mi hermana lo que pasaba pero no pude, Quinn. No la quería ver de esa manera, hubiera preferido morirme con el secreto antes de verla sufrir como lo está haciendo en estos momentos.

La rubia se sentó junto a su amigo—Deberías odiarme, total, ya no tengo nada más. Estoy segura que Santana me sacara la mierda de mi sistema y Puck me dejara de hablar. Perderé a mi hermano, mi novia y mis amigos.

-No soy quien para juzgar, Quinn. Por lo que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras. Total, mi hermana y mi novio ya me odian.

Mientras los dos chicos seguían allí, sentados mirando a la nada. Rachel y Kurt bajaban de la habitación de la primera. Al salir de la casa vieron a ambos jóvenes, quienes al verlos se pararon inmediatamente. Kurt miro a Blaine y Rachel a Quinn.

Por más que la morena quisiera detestar a Quinn, no podía, la seguía amando, sin embargo no podía perdonar una traición. No podía.

-Rachel

-Te dije que no te quería ver, Quinn. Vete si no quieres que llame a mis padres y les diga que terminamos y el motivo que me llevó a esta decisión. Para mí, dejaste de ser mi pareja, mi novia y mi amor. Confórmate saber que somos conocidas.

Y sin más se marchó, dejando a Quinn con un dolor de muelas en el corazón.

* * *

It's been a while.

Descargo cualquier responsabilidad. Buen martes(:

Capítulo corto, pero importante.


	36. Cry

Capítulo 36

Cry

"_Cuando la gente me mire, pretenderé que no los escucho hablar" _con aquella frase de aquella canción de Kelly Clarkson en mente, Rachel caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela. Con la frente en alto y con una sonrisa en su rostro aunque por dentro estuviera destrozada.

No falto mucho para que todos se enteraran que Rachel y Quinn habían terminado su relación. Pero la razón aún no la sabía, y ni la sabrían. Una vez que toda la comunidad estudiantil se enteró de que la "pareja dorada" había terminado, no faltaron los rumores, incluso el _reportero_ de la escuela, Jacob Ben Israel, quiso obtener las primeras declaraciones de Rachel, cosa que no paso ya que Puck se había encargado de aquello.

El corazón de Rachel dolía, en verdad que lo hacía. No solo el amor de su vida la había traicionado, sino que también su hermano, su propia familia, su propia sangre. Por un momento se planteó la idea de exageración a la situación, pero aquella idea de esfumo al ver que Kurt le daba la razón, así como Tina y Mercedes…

En ocasiones puedes esperar lo peor de los demás. Pero hay persona que dicen que te cuides de los que más amas, porque ellos serán los que te apuñalen la espalda. Rachel no creía aquello, nunca llego a pensar que alguien que ella amaba la llegara a traicionar, no lo sabía hasta aquel martes donde se enteró que Quinn le había sido infiel y que su hermano le había ocultado aquello.

-Rachel—una voz detuvo el caminado de la morocha. Una chica de aproximadamente 15 años, con el cabello rojizo, estatura baja y unos gruesos lentes que ocultaban los verdes ojos de aquella chica, nombraba a la morena.

-Hola—saludo con una gran sonrisa a la chica

-¿Es verdad que has terminado con Quinn?—la inocencia con la que aquella chica preguntaba aquello, le recordaba a una persona.

A ella misma

Rachel sonrió ampliamente—Simplemente hemos mudado de corazón—fue la escueta contestación que aquella chica tuvo.

-Lo lamento mucho—fue sincera—pero mi madre siempre dice que el amor perdona todo y si el amor que ustedes dos se tiene es grande, podrá prevalecer y superar este obstáculo—sin nada más que decir, la chica abrazo a Rachel y continuó con su camino, dejando a la morocha pensativa.

Su padre siempre le había dicho aquello. Cuando el amor es más grande que todo, este prevalece y supera cualquier obstáculo. Ella había sido testigo de cómo aquellas palabras se hacían realidad al ver como su tía Erika perdonaba a su tío Julio, después de todos los problemas que ambos habían tenido.

Sin embargo, Rachel no fue engañada una vez sino dos por la misma persona. Y no sabía si el amor que ella le tenía a Quinn, iba a romper aquel obstáculo.

En otra parte de la escuela, Quinn recogía sus cosas de su locker. El baile de graduación sería aquella noche y no volvería a aquella escuela hasta la semana próxima para recibir sus papeles que avalaban su graduación del colegio.

Mientras metía sus cosas a una pequeña mochila, su cabeza daba vueltas a miles de lugares, repetía miles de imágenes y le dejaba escuchar solo unas pocas palabras.

"_Para mí, dejaste de ser mi pareja, mi novia y mi amor. Confórmate saber que somos conocidas."_

Aquellas palabras dolían más que mil golpes en su cara, más que mil caídas desde la punta más alta de un edificio, pero sobre todo dolían más que su corazón roto. Dicen que las palabras son el arma más letal de este mundo, y que razón tenían. Aquellas palabras eran más letales que el veneno de todos los animales venenosos en el mundo.

Sentía que su mundo se venía abajo, que su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo y que su corazón se había quemado en su interior. No sentía nada, ya no podía llorar…No había comido, dormido. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado a la escuela, se estaba muriendo lentamente.

-¡Felicidades, Quinn Fabray!—la voz de Santana López sacaba a Quinn de su miseria— ¿Cómo fue posible que hicieras mierda lo único bueno que te había pasado en la vida?

-No lo sé—fue la única contestación de la chica

Santana afirmo con la cabeza—No lo sabes—y en un movimiento rápido, las manos de Santana estaban aferradas a las solapas de aquella camisa polo que la rubia traía puesta— ¿Cómo pudiste, Quinn? ¡Fue lo primero que te advertí, carajo!—grito frustrada la latina—Te dije que no lastimaras a Rachel ¡Carajo, Quinn!—volvió a gritar

Los ojos de Quinn volvían a llenarse de lágrimas, había decepcionado a Rachel y ahora a Santana. Porque no había necesidad de oírlo por los labios de la chica, la rubia sabía que Santana estaba decepcionada, lo sabía cómo también sabía que la latina estaba dolida, porque Rachel, a pesar de ser su amiga, Santana la consideraba como su hermana.

-No tienes una idea el enojo que tengo hacía ti, Quinn. Como quise ir a tu casa a la media noche a golpear tu flato trasero al escuchar como Rachel lloraba sin parar porque SU Quinn la había engañado, porque la chica que le prometió jamás lastimarla le había roto el corazón el cuestión de segundos—hablaba pausadamente.

Quinn, quien estaba con sus piernas flexionadas sobre la altura de su pecho y sentada en el piso con su espalda recargada en los lockers, se paró rápidamente y miro a Santana.

-Todos piensan que Rachel es la única que sufre, pero ¡NO! No es así—grito desesperada—no he dormido en tres días desde que Rachel me dejo, no he comido, no he hecho nada más que llorar como una imbécil por lo que le hice…Me merezco lo peor, pero me castigan por algo que incluso TU misma hubieras hecho—Santana negó

-Yo amo a Britt más que nada en este mundo y si algún día se me llega a cruzar por la cabeza engañarla, primero me pegaría yo misma duro en el estómago y si después del dolor sigo con esa idea en la cabeza, termino con ella. Engañar a una persona que dices amar, es peor que comer carne cuando dices que eres vegetariano.

Un silenció inundo aquel salón

-Yo amo a Rachel, Santana. La amo más que nada en este mundo pero—una vez más las lágrimas de la rubia detuvieron su hablar.

-De eso estoy segura, Quinn. Sé que amas a esa enana enfadosa más que nada en el mundo, lo que no entiendo fue ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo eso a ella? La persona que creyó en ti cuando nadie lo hacía, la que te puso en tu lugar cuando nadie se atrevía, la que logro robar tu corazón en un día, como a ella que fue la quien logro enamorarte…

Quinn miro a Santana—Ni yo misma lo sé. Por un momento creí las palabras de Alex. Ella me dijo que nunca iba a dejar de ser lo que era, que solo era esa persona que era con Rachel por que la quería a mi lado…Sabes que soy insegura cuando las cosas están fuera de mi control, y aquello no estaba en mi control, deje que sus palabras llegaran a mi mente y paso lo que no quería que pasara. Mis ganas de demostrarle que lo que me decía no era verdad, fue más que paso aquello—dijo finalmente la chica

-Así que fue con Alex—afirmo la latina. Quinn suspiro

-No puedo cambiar lo que hice, _Sanny—_Dijo en un susurro

-Yo no puedo ayudarte, Quinn. Estoy molesta contigo, quiero agarrarte a golpes en estos momentos pero no cambiaría nada. A pesar de todo, Rachel se preocupa por ti y fue lo primero que me hizo prometerle y sabes que me gusta cumplir mis promesas.

-Lo sé, Santana—respondió— ¿Te puedo pedir algo?—la latina asintió— ¿Me podrían dar un abrazo?

Los ojos de Santana se comenzaron a inundar de lágrimas. Ver a su amiga en aquel estado la llenaba de tristeza pero no podía hacer nada. Quinn había hecho aquello y tenía que pagar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Santana abrió sus brazos y como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, Quinn se aferró al cuerpo de su amiga y comenzó a llorar como pequeña. Pensó que Santana le daría la espalda, que le dejaría de hablar, sin embargo allí estaba Santana, consolándola como siempre lo había.

Y eso era más de lo que esperaba.

El reloj marcaba las 21:00 horas y sobre la cama de Rachel se encontraba un vestido color crema largo y extrapole. El baile de graduación era esa noche y no tenía ánimos de nada. No había sonreído de verdad en tres días, cuando sus padres le preguntaban qué era lo que pasaba ella solo se limitaba a decirles "nada, una pelea estúpida entre Quinn y yo", pero cuando sus padres le preguntaron porque de su actitud tan fría con su hermano, esta simplemente se quedaba callada y alzaba los hombros.

Le dolía no poder abrazar a su hermano, llorar en su hombro ante aquella situación, le dolía que no fuera Blaine quien le acariciaba el cabello y le decía que todo estaría bien, le dolía que fuera Kurt y no Blaine, le dolía y no sabía cómo hacerle para que aquel dolor desapareciera.

La puerta de su cuarto tocaba. Rachel cerró su portátil y camino hasta abrir la puerta y ver que Kurt estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Con un pantalón blanco, una camisa blanca, un chaleco a juego con el pantalón y un enorme sombrero en su cabeza.

-¿Dejaras la NYU para unirte al circo?—pregunto la morena. El chico solo rodo los ojos.

-Vengo para llevarte al baile—la chica negó

-Tengo cosas que arreglar, Kurt. Además, no me apetece ir a ese baile—susurro Rachel

Kurt negó—pues tienes que ir porque serás la encargada de cantar la canción para el baile lento—la morena lo miro confundida—al Sr. Shue le falla la memoria. Debió avisarte ayer, pero no te vio y bueno…

La morena suspiro pesadamente.

-No estarás sola. A nuestra noche de baile se une Puck, Finn y Becky. Será nuestro último baile, Rachel…El único momento en el que estaremos todos juntos.

-Vamos, antes que me arrepienta—Kurt sonrió y comenzó a ayudar a su amiga con su cabello y maquillaje. Después de todo, Rachel tenía que lucir perfecta aquella noche, aunque sus ojos no dijeran lo mismo de aquello.

El lugar estaba repleto. Las luces estaban en su máxima potencia, Brittany, como presidenta estudiantil, había hecho un maravilloso trabajo. La decoración al estilo primitivo, con dinosaurios de utilería, con los dinosaurios mecánicos en donde se ponían tomar fotos, todo estaba impresionantemente detallado.

La música estaba, en esos momentos, al mando de Sam, Artie, Mike, Joe y Rory, quienes cantaban _What makes you beautiful_ volviendo a las chicas locas. La morena sonrió, aquellos chicos parecían en verdad una _boy band_. Su mirada se detuvo en Brittany, quien llevaba la parte de arriba de un traje blanco. Sin duda, aquellas chicas merecían ganar el título de rey y reina del baile.

No había rastro de Quinn en esos momentos, no quería pensar en la chica rubia pero había algo dentro de Rachel que, no importaba que, siempre volviera a pensar en la chica rubia. Y luego recordó que ese día, la rubia tenía que viajar a Columbus para verse con el rector de Yale, quien estaría allí, para arreglar unas cosas sobre la escuela.

No dejaba de pensar en aquello. Quinn a casi tres horas de distancia no era lo más conveniente para ella. No quería tener a Quinn cerca de ella, no podía. Sin embargo, ella no sería la culpable de que Quinn dejara su sueño de estudiar en Yale.

-Rach—la voz de Santana la sacaba de sus pensamientos—es tu turno.

La morena asintió. Camino hasta el escenario y dio un gran suspiro, no se sentía bien cantando aquella canción. En cuanto vio el titulo supo que no saldría nada bueno de aquella presentación, pero ella era una artista y sabía que no importaba que el show continuara.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

Las notas del piano y la voz de Rachel daban inició a la canción que iniciaba el baile lento de la noche. Aquel primer verso había salido de lo más profundo del ser de Rachel. _Había perdido lo que había amado más_ aquello no sabía si iba para ella o para Quinn, pero después se dio cuenta de que aquella estrofa iba para las dos. Ambas habían perdido el amor que más amaban.

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

Tenía que hacerlo, ella lo sabía. Sabía que tenía que aprender a vivir a mitad, puesto que mitad de ella había muerto hacía tres días junto con aquella confesión de Quinn.

_And who do you think you are_

_Running 'round and leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts _

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

Podía reconocer aquella voz entre millones de voces y su respuesta siempre sería una.

Rachel Berry

Quinn entraba a aquel baile dejándose envolver con la voz de Rachel. Aquella voz que la transportaba a nuevas dimensiones, lugares que no existían en el mundo real, pero que si existían cuando Rachel comenzaba a cantar.

Llevaba unos jeans ceñidos a sus piernas, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra de cuero. No estaba vestida para la ocasión, pero ¿a quién le importaba? Ella era Quinn Fabray y siempre estaba presentable para todo.

_I hear you're asking all around _

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever tall back in your arms_

Y la vio allí, tan Hermosa como siempre. ¿Cómo era posible para Rachel ser más hermosa cada día? Sus miradas se encontraron cuando Rachel comenzaba a cantar aquel verso y supo allí que esa canción iba para ella. El sentimiento con el que la morena interpretaba aquella canción, no le quedaba duda.

_Dear, it took so long just to feel Alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had misses the first time that we kissed_

_Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

Lo sabía. Ella sabía que había roto sus promesas y que tener a Rachel de vuelta sería imposible en aquellos momentos. Pero jamás desearía olvidar el primer beso que se dio con Rachel, porque ese fue el inició de esa nueva Quinn.

-Atención alumnos—la voz del director Figgins se escuchaba por los altavoces—ahora proseguiremos a anunciar al rey y reina del baile—Quinn se había quedado en una esquina de aquel escenario. A lo lejos pudo ver como Kurt ayudaba a Rachel a retocarse el maquillaje, Había llorado durante la canción y lo sabía, porque ella también lo había hecho.

El redoble de tambores se dejé escuchar y Figgins sonrió

-Cambiaremos un poco la dinámica este año—anunció—la realeza estudiantil este año es de Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry.

Silenció rotundo en todo el salón

Los estudiantes sabían la situación de ambas chicas y aun así habían votado por ellas para ser rey y reina…en caso de las chicas, reinas del baile. Los aplausos llegaron de la mano de Artie quien quiso eliminar todo tipo de incomodidad entre todos.

Pusieron ambas coronas pero en ningún momento se miraron a los ojos. No podían, no debían hacerlo…al menos eso pensaba Rachel. Quinn daría lo que fuera para que Rachel la mirara a los ojos.

-Buenas noches—saludo Quinn—gracias por esto. La verdad no me siento alegre con el reconocimiento por qué no lo merezco. Ni siquiera sé porque vine a pararme aquí cuando la persona a la cual amo más que nada en este mundo no me ve—cerro los ojos—cometí un error y lo estoy pagando como peor se puede pagar un error.

Silencio

-Rachel—continuo la chica—te hice daño—ahora las lágrimas salían de los ojos de la rubia—pero esta soy yo manteniendo lo que me has pedido. Dejare de molestarte aunque me mate la idea por dentro. No te buscare porque si lo hago solo terminare ganándome tu odie en lugar de tu perdón. Dejare que las cosas tomen su rumbo y seguiré sin ti…pero eso no quiere decir que te olvide, ni me pidas que lo haga porque eso jamás pasara. Eres, fuiste y siempre serás lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y que por estúpida deje ir—con timidez la rubia se acercaba a la morena, quien tenía su cara húmeda a causa de las lágrimas—Lo siento, mi estrellita. En verdad lo siento—y sin esperar, la rubia poso sus labios en los de Rachel.

Aquel beso daba por cerrado un inicio que no se pudo completar y marcaba el inicio de una historia que no tendría fin.

Quinn abrazo a la morena, quien no hacía nada, para después disculparse con todos y salir corriendo del edificio con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

¿Había terminado todo? ¿Acaso todo sería así de difícil? ¿Así se sentía cuando de verdad llorabas? Nunca había llorado con tanto sentimiento y dolor al mismo tiempo.

Pero aquel miércoles 15 de Julio del 2013 Rachel Berry sintió lo que en verdad era llorar. Así como tendría que aprender a no llorar cuando la gente le preguntara por Quinn, por su relación y por todo lo que vivió con la rubia de ojos que hipnotizan y sonrisa que te matan de amor.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza pero !aqui hay uno más!

Quinn en verdad cambió. Sin embargo, siempre hay un bache en la transación de dejar atrás lo que eramos y comenzar a realizar los actos que encaminen lo nuevo de nosotros.


	37. All Right

Capítulo 37

All Alright

No podía ver nada. Sentía el aire fresco en su cara mientras corría con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas. Aquello que había hecho minutos atrás había sido lo más difícil de su vida. Abrir su corazón y disculparse públicamente con Rachel en el baile de promoción podía ser tan bueno como malo, en esos momentos no sabía. Lo único que podía procesar era que con aquella disculpa, daba por terminado todo con la morena.

No quería ni debía, pero tenía que hacerlo. Por el bien de ella y por el de Rachel, más que nada por el de su Rachel. Había hecho sufrir a Rachel y sería algo que nunca podría perdonarse ella misma, sin embargo ¿podía Rachel?

¿Qué pasaría con ella? ¿Seguiría con el mismo proyecto de vida que siempre tuvo? En aquellos momentos no lo sabía, no podía mudarse a New Haven, no podía mudarse a dos horas de distancia de con Rachel porque sabía que las ganas de ir a verla serían mayor, pero así mismo no podía dejar su sueño atrás. Estudiar medicina en Yale era la mejor opción que tenía.

Su caminado paro, sentía que su corazón latía a más velocidad que el motor de un auto de carrera. La brisa de la noche caía sobre ella. Sus piernas le dolían, había corrido desde la escuela hasta el parque central de Lima.

Se sentó en una de las tantas bancas que había en aquel parque, mirando el reflejo de la luna que contrastaba con el pequeño lago al centro del parque. Su cabeza era una laguna de pensamientos, de esas lagunas llenas de ramas y basura que solo atrasan tu llegada al pensamiento que te sacara de apuros.

¿Cómo fue posible que destrozara lo que tanto trabajo le había costado armar? ¿Cómo fue posible que lastimara a la única persona que la había hecho cambiar en realidad?

Porque al parecer, después de todo, Quinn por fin había aceptado haber cambiado. Porque lo había hecho, había dejado de ser aquella persona fría y calculadora que era para volverse tierna y sensible. Había defendido a personas que jamás pensó defender y se volvió amiga de chicos que nunca pensó hablarles.

Ella había cambiado y ahora lo notaba, ahora se daba cuenta. Lástima que tuvo que pasar todos aquellos acontecimientos para que la rubia se diera cuenta de aquello.

Es como lo dice el sacerdote, las personas siempre esperan que algo malo les pase para acercarse a Dios. Los humanos somos seres difíciles de entender, por lo mismo nuestro comportamiento, de la misma manera lo es.

-Y te vuelvo a encontrar aquí—la voz de Blaine saco a la chica de sus pensamientos

Quinn lo miro—No deberías estar aquí, Blaine. Deberías estar con Rachel, ayudándola—le dijo la rubia.

-Quinn—dijo en un suspiro Blaine—conozco a mi hermana y esta dolida conmigo. No entendía porque había llegado a aquellos límites hasta que me puse a meditar y me hice esta pregunta… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la situación fuera a la inversa? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber que Rachel sabía que Kurt me engañaba y que ella se lo había guardado para sí misma? Y fue allí cuando supe que Rachel tenía razón en actuar de la manera en que lo está haciendo—dijo triste

-Lo lamento, Blaine—el chico negó

-Deja ya tu fiesta de lastima, Quinn. Si, cometiste un error, pero nosotros como humanos estamos llenos de errores, no somos perfectos y nunca lo seremos, el que diga lo contrario no es de este mundo. La complejidad del ser humano se debe a sus errores y de como de estos se aprende para ser mejor.

-Blaine, cuando se ama a una persona, el sentimiento debe ser único, debe atarte a esa persona y debe eliminar cualquier deseo que tengas por otras personas—el chico negó

-De acuerdo cuando dices que cuando amas a una persona el sentimiento debe ser único pero hay ocasiones en donde una parte de ti, y más cuando esa parte de ti era una chica que degustaba del placer de varias chicas cada día, desea volver a sentir lo que sentías antes para ver si en verdad lo que están diciendo de ti es verdad…Quinn, muchos piensan que no cambiaste y que si lo hiciste solo fue para tener a Rachel, pero al verte así y ver lo que hiciste horas atrás, no me queda duda que está es la verdadera Quinn, la que está dispuesta a dar lo que fuera por remediar tu error, porque dime ¿la Quinn vieja le importaría algo como esto?

Quinn ladeo su cabeza—No, a mi vieja yo le hubiera importado un comino—Blaine sonrió

-Ese es el cambio, Quinn. Tú cambiaste. Tuviste tu desliz, pero al final de cuenta te fijaste que en verdad cambiaste.

-Lástima que tuvo que pasar todo esto—el chico alzo los hombros

-Las cosas pasan por una razón, Quinn. Grábatelo en la cabeza

-Me alegro tenerte aquí, conmigo—el moreno asintió—Gracias

Blaine negó ya abrazo a la rubia—Los reconquistaremos, Quinn. Sé que lo haremos

En otro lado de Lima, Kurt y Rachel se acomodaban en la cama de la última para dormir. Rachel estaba agotada física y mentalmente, no podía procesar todo lo ocurrido horas atrás. Sentía aún su corazón latir fuertemente al recordar a Quinn abrazándola y besándola por última vez. Una lágrima rodo por su mejilla. Por más que quería que no doliera le era imposible. No importaba que la herida continuara reciente y por más curación que le había, seguía igual de fresca que cuando la hicieron.

Su cabeza no podía procesar nada, ni siquiera el hecho de que Carmen Tibideaux le había mandado una carta donde la felicitaba por su magnífico desempeño en las nacionales de hacía unas semanas atrás. Aquello había sido una pequeña luz a ese túnel de puro obscuridad que llevaba en aquellos días.

Quería pretender que estaba bien, que pronto estaría en su ciudad natal, disfrutando de los rascacielos, de Broadway, de sus viejos amigos, de Kurt…y fue allí cuando su hermano se le paso por la mente. Si bien estaba dolida con el chico, también lo quería allí, junto con ella, disfrutando de NYADA, de Nueva York. Pero así como ella quería disfrutar de aquello, estaba Kurt, el chico se iría con ella a Nueva York y compartirían apartamento.

¿Qué pasaría con su plan de vida? Quería a Blaine con ella, pero al mismo tiempo no lo quería. El hecho de que su hermano le oculto aquello, le dolía incluso más que la infidelidad de Quinn o tal vez no. Doble traición por dos de las personas que más amaba en el mundo.

-Ven aquí, Rachel—la chica miro a su amigo e inmediatamente puso su cabeza en el pecho del chico mientras esté la abrazaba tiernamente—lo superaremos, linda. Lo haremos

Rachel sollozo—sigo pensando que fue muy drástico lo que hiciste con Blaine. No tenías por qué haber roto con él, Kurt.

-Las cosas pasan por algo. Tal vez si me precipité pero creo que era lo necesario, darnos un tiempo.

-Kurt, ya pensaste que pasara cuando nos mudemos a Nueva York, quiero decir, Blaine se viene con nosotros y…sé que puedo manejar mi enojo con él, después de todo es mi hermano, pero ¿podrás tú?

Kurt suspiro—estaba pensando eso mismo y—pero el chico no pudo terminar. Blaine entraba al cuarto de la chica.

-Lamento haber escuchado detrás de la puerta—se disculpó—pero no se preocupen por eso. Nunca te dije, Rach—continuó mirando a su hermana—pero también mande solicitud a la UCLA—el moreno bajo la mirada—fui aceptado y…

-¿Te irás a Los Ángeles?—aquello sonó más una afirmación que una pregunta

Blaine asintió—Nos es NYADA pero estará bien tomar diferentes aires—dijo en un susurro

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada. Blaine seguía al filo de la puerta mientras que Rachel ahora caminaba hasta su hermano y allí lo abrazo. Lo hizo cuando ambos tenían 10 años y se enteraron que la abuela Rose, la madre de su padre Hiram, había muerto. Aquel abrazo denotaba seguridad, cariño, tristeza pero sobretodo aquel amor de hermanos que los dos gemelos se tenían.

-Rachel, lo siento—dijo el chico mientras lloraba—en verdad lo siento—ahora miro a Kurt—perdón, Kurt—y sin decir una palabra más, el chico morocho beso la frente de su hermana susurrando un "te quiero" para salir corriendo hacía su cuarto.

-Creo que allí esta nuestra respuesta—dijo el rubio mientras contenía las lágrimas. Ahora era el turno de Rachel para abrazar a su amigo.

Se dice que de los 200 alumnos que se gradúan, la un cuarto queda en la universidad mientras los otros continúan con sus vidas en el lugar donde nacieron, trabajando para sus padres o convirtiéndose en padres de familia. De los 50 que quedaron en la universidad, 25 aplican en universidades fuera de su estado, de esos 25, solo 15 logran salir y de esos 15, solo 10 siguen en contacto.

Rachel miraba a todos sus amigos vestidos con esa roja toga. Miraba como Finn y Puck molestaban a Sam; como Tina y Mike se abrazaban, como Mercedes le arreglaba la corbata a Shane, como Santana rodaba los ojos al ver que Lord Tubbington también vestía una toga roja con todo y el birrete…como Kurt era abrazado por sus padres al mismo tiempo como Quinn se miraba preciosa con aquella vestimenta. Sin duda el rojo era un color que resaltaba la belleza de la chica.

Así mismo sentía como sus padres la alzaban por los suelos en un gran abrazo y de cómo su hermano batallaba con el largo de la toga. Todos habían recibido sus diplomas de graduados y ahora era el turno de Brittany, como presidente estudiantil, de dar el discurso final.

-¿Esto se escucha?—hablo Britt al micrófono—sí, creo que sí—la rubia organizó sus ojos y fijo su mirada al público—Se dice que la secundaría es donde vives las experiencias más alucinantes de tu vida. Llegas con miles de nervios y sensaciones en tu interior. Te presentas miles de veces para que al final, solo 10 de los 20 profesores se aprendan tu nombre. Donde te inscribes por primera vez a un club con la finalidad de hacer amigos pero terminar peleado con la mitad del grupo por que no apoyan tus ideas…Es donde conoces a tu mejor amiga, tu mejor amigo, donde encuentras el amor, el desamor, pero es donde conoces a tu verdadera familia.

Yo puedo decir, que si algo me llevo de esta estadía aquí, es que me llevo a una pequeña familia que hice a lo largo de estos 6 años en la escuela. Me llevo conmigo al amor de mi vida—dijo volteando ver a Santana—me llevo a una hermana y tres hermanos —viendo a Mercedes, Puck, Mike y Finn—Y me llevo conmigo también conmigo a cuatro personas que cambiaron el rumbo de esta escuela y que dos de ellas cambiaron el rumbo de las otras dos—mirando a los gemelos Fabray y Berry.

Sé que todos nos llevamos buenos recuerdos, momentos que jamás olvidaremos—dio un gran suspiro—pero sé que todos llevamos con nosotros mismos nuestra pequeña familia que creamos a base de amigos y que nunca dejaremos ir—Rachel miro a Santana quien limpiaba sus lágrimas ante aquel discurso—A nombre de la escuela William McKinley, doy por graduados ¡a todos en este lugar! ¡Felicidades!–grito Britt al momento que lanzaba su birrete al aire mientras que los demás la imitaban

Y mientras todos se abrazaban y se saludaban las miradas de dos personas se conjugaron en ese preciso momento El color chocolate y el color avellana de Quinn y Rachel se mezclaron en aquel momento. Quinn sintió como una descarga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo y de la misma manera lo sentía Rachel.

La rubia simplemente la sonrió a la morena y esta, tímidamente, hizo lo mismo. En el caso de Kurt y Blaine era lo mismo. Después Kurt corrió con Rachel, mientras abrazaban a Puck y Finn, por su lado Blaine y Quinn eran abrazados por una entusiasmada Brittany y una seria Santana.

-¡Ven acá, pequeña enana enfadosa!—los brazos de Santana envolvían a Rachel en un cálido abrazo— ¿te encuentras bien?—pregunto la chica

-Con ese abrazo que me has dado no puedo estar mejor—la latina rodo los ojos

-Te recuerdo que estoy con Britt—Rachel sonrió

-Gracias por todo, Santana—la latina negó

-Gracias a ti por ayudar a Quinn a ser la persona que es ahora. Con eso me doy más bien servida que nada—la sonrió sincera. La morena asintió mientras miraba como Quinn abrazaba a Artie cálidamente.

-Rachel—la voz de Russel Fabray llamaba la atención de la chica. —Muchas felicidades

Rachel abrazo al hombro—Muchas gracias, Sr. Fabray—el hombro miro a Rachel y ella enseguida supo a qué se refería esa mirada—Estoy bien. Toda pareja tiene problema—susurro la chica.

El hombro suspiro—no creo que esos problemas sean tan diminutos para que Quinn quisiera irse a Stanford a estudiar—Y como agua fría le cayó la noticia a Rachel. Quinn dejaría Yale por Stanford.

-¿Qué?—logro decir la morena

El hombre la miro—ella me conto todo, Rachel. Quinn cometió un error y así lo quiere arreglar. Ella quería ir a Yale porque prácticamente toda la familia Fabray ha estudiado allí pero creo que cuando te conoció, la idea de tenerte a poco tiempo de ella le favorecía. Ahora que esto ha pasado, Stanford es la decisión que ella ha tomado.

-Yo…yo no sabía eso—Russel sonrió

-Solo espero que puedas perdonar a mi hija, Rachel. Tu eres la indicada para ella y dudo que alguien se compare contigo—el hombre la abrazo—no importa que, tu siempre serás mi preferida—le susurró al oído—de igual manera no será la última vez que nos veamos, estarás con mi hijo.

Rachel camino hasta con Quinn, la rubia al verla agacho la mirada. No podía verla a los ojos, no quería porque si lo hacía, no habría alguien que la evitara por llorar. La morena tomo la mano de la rubia y ambas caminaron hasta el patio trasero.

-Por esta vez, no quiero lágrimas, no gritos. Estoy dolida y quiero matarte, pero te sigo amando y esto es más grande que yo- Eso no quiere decir que te voy a perdonar. Lo mejor será no vernos, no tener contacto. Si vas a ver a Kurt, yo me saldré y tú podrás quedarte en el departamento. Necesito tiempo para que mi herida cure, Quinn—la rubia asintió

-Es por eso que me voy a California. Estudiare en Stanford. El plan de estudios es como el de Yale y me vendría bien el calor y clima de California. Espero que te vaya bien en Nueva York y quiero que sepas que nunca me daré por vencida, Rachel. Que cuando tú me lo permitas, yo llegare para conquistarte de vuelta, para demostrarte que la Quinn que tu hiciste, esta para quedarse y nunca volver a dudar de ella.

Rachel asintió, se acercó a la chica y le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla.

-Nos estamos viendo, Quinn—no hubo más palabras. Rachel camino hasta el auditorio. La rubia sonrió.

-Tenlo por seguro, Rachel…

Todo estaba bien, su mejor amigo Puck la odiaba y Santana seguía enojada con ella. Finn resentido, Mike molesto al igual que Mercedes. Kurt terminaría aceptando sus disculpas y aún tenía la esperanza de volver con Rachel.

Ya no tenía nada en el pecho, tenía a Blaine con ella y eso le indicaba que algo de todo, estaba bien.

* * *

¡Buenas Noches!

Uno más.

Las cosas buenas, llegan después de la gravedad de las cosas que tuvimos que realizar para demostrarnos que en verdad estábamos haciendo algo bien.


	38. The Scientist

Capítulo 38

The Scientist

Las despedidas marcan el final de una historia y el principio de una nueva. Las despedidas cierran el circulo de un patrón para volver a comenzar a abrir otro, sin embargo hay despedidas que marcan un final el cual será para siempre, sin retorno alguno.

Muchas ocasiones, Rachel escuchaba a su primo Charles decir que las relaciones deberían de venir con fecha de caducidad, así como los productos del súper mercado, decía su primo que si estas viniesen con una fecha de vencimiento, el dolor sería menos, porque sabrías que aquello iba a terminar. La morena nunca fue seguidora de aquella idea.

Lo interesante de las relaciones no se debía a cuando esta terminaría, sino lo que duraría, las cosas que descubrirías de aquella persona a la cual le estas entregando tu corazón, de las manías que podías encontrar de la otra persona, de lo mucho que detestarías sus malas costumbres o cuanto amarías sus buenos detalles, pero lo más importante, cuanto serías capaz de aguantar por aquella persona.

Rachel nunca se había enamorada pero eso no le impedía creer en el amor. La morena pensaba que el amor iba más allá del amor convencional y tradicional en que las personas creían. El amor iba más allá de dos personas que eran extrañamente ajenas a su mundo se encontraran para vivir felizmente juntas; había varios tipos de amor, el amor de padres, el amor de amigos, el amor entre familiares, el amor a tus mascotas, el amor platónico y el amor al indicado, o indicada.

Enamorarse era fácil, la parte difícil era lo que conllevaba estar enamorada. Siempre pensó que el amor era como el de Jack y Rose en _Titanic._ Pero siempre hay que escuchar a las abuelas cuando te dicen que _el amor no es como lo pintan._

Qué razón

-El amor no es como lo pintan—susurro la pequeña chica mientras doblaba la última mudada de ropa y la metía a su maleta.

Miro a su alrededor y su cuarto estaba completamente vacío. Sus cosas habían sido ya transportadas en una mudanza a donde sería su nuevo hogar.

Nueva York

_La jungla de concreto donde los sueños se hacen realidad_, decía _Empire State of Mind_ de Jay-Z con Alicia Keys. Esperaba que en Nueva York su suerte cambiara un poco. Lima no había sido tan mala, sin embargo necesitaba otro poco de suerte más.

Habían sido tres años magníficos donde conoció a gente que jamás olvidaría, donde vivió cosas que jamás pensó vivir y en donde encontró el amor cuando menos lo vio venir. Más satisfecha no podía estar, ahora la escuela consideraba al club Glee uno de los más importantes, incluso más que la escuadra de porristas. Ahora eran considerados estrellas de rock, incluso había personas que los detenían en medio de los pasillos para pedirles autógrafos, al menos eso le había comentado Artie, ya que ellos seguían yendo a la escuela como futuros _seniors. _

Mientras Rachel acomodaba su cabello frente a ese gran espejo, miro que había una foto de ella y Quinn, hacía varios meses ya. Cuando ambas decidieron ir al lago Michigan y caminaron por las playas de Benton Harbor después de haber compartido con Quinn uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida.

Miraba detenidamente aquella foto. Los ojos de ambas irradiaban un brillo que opacaban, incluso, la luz de la luna. Miraba como Quinn la abrazaba por la espalda y comenzaba a revivir aquel momento. Los brazos de Quinn acoplados perfectamente a su espalda mientras Rachel entrelazaba sus dedos entre los de su chico y sentía la respiración tibia de la rubia sobre su cuello.

Quiso llorar, pero aquel era un recuerdo feliz, uno de los muchos que habían pasado en aquel año juntas. La morena tomo aquella foto entre sus manos y suspiro. Se levantó y camino hasta donde estaba su maleta y con sumo cuidado, guardo aquella foto.

Aquel recuerdo

Porque dicen que cuando una relación termina, solo tienes que recordar los buenos momentos. Los malos sucedieron por algo y en el pasado deben quedar, y eso era lo que trataba de hacer Rachel. Recordar solo lo bueno, que fue mucho, y olvidar lo malo…que fue solo un acto que valió miles de malos.

-¿Se puede?—ambos padres de la chica entraron a la habitación de esta.

-¿Estás contenta?—pregunto Hiram. Rachel asintió y suspiro. El hombre de las gafas miro a su marido—Cariño, no sé lo que haya pasado entre tú y Quinn, e incluso tu hermano, pero sea lo que sea estamos aquí para escucharte.

Rachel negó—No estoy lista para hablar de ello, espero que me entiendan—los hombres asintieron.

-Rachel—hablo LeRoy—Blaine se marcha en unas horas a California.

-Lo sé, por eso es mejor que me vaya yendo a la despedida que ha organizado Noah—comentó la chica.

-No hablo de eso, Barbra—la morena detuvo lo que estaba haciendo. Sus padres nunca la llamaban _Barbra_ a menos que estos estuvieran molestos o fuera algo de suman importancia.

-Son hermanos, no pueden ignorarse toda la vida

-Y no lo haremos—se apresuró—simplemente estoy dolida con sus actos. Solo le daré tiempo al tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

Los hombres asintieron—El lado positivo de esto es que tendremos dos destinos para visitar cada mes—dijo Hiram provocando las sonrisas de hija y marido.

Quinn bajaba de su automóvil cerrando la puerta suavemente. Dio un gran suspiro y miro la casa de al lago. La casa donde paso la mayoría de sus buenos recuerdos, su segundo hogar y donde aguardaba su corazón.

Lo que estaba viviendo parecía una pesadilla sin final. Como las que tenían los personajes de la película _Pesadilla en la calle Elm, _solo que a ella en lugar de que le apareciera _Freddie Kruger, _le aparecían los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Rachel, el rechazo de Kurt, la frialdad de Puck y el enojo de Santana.

Se apoyó en la parte trasera de su automóvil. Quería entrar pero no podía. Todos sabían que había terminado su relación con Rachel y solo la mitad sabía la verdadera razón. Los demás solo sabían que fue porque no querían llevar una relación a distancia aunque se imaginaban que el motivo era uno más grave que aquella estúpida escusa.

_Tengo que encontrarte, decirte que te necesito, decirte que te mande aparte,_ había estado escuchando aquel fragmento de aquella canción de Coldplay, prácticamente toda la mañana. Necesitaba decirle a Rachel que la necesitaba pero al mismo tiempo se había dado cuenta que con sus acciones la había mandado lejos.

Quería volver al principio, uno en donde no había un Alex, no había miedo, no había nada…solo existían ellas dos. Sin nadie más. Quería un lugar lejos de todo y todos. Quería un lugar donde el amor fuera sencillo, donde no hubiera un malo o un bueno, donde todo estaba bien…un lugar en donde ella y Rachel seguían juntas.

-Pienso que en ocasiones la ciencia debería callarse y dejar que nuestra mente siga a nuestro corazón—la voz de Brittany saco a Quinn de sus pensamientos—Hola

Quinn sonrió—Hola, Britt. ¿Por qué dices que la ciencia debería callarse?—la rubia alzo sus brazos

-Pienso que con tanto descubrimientos, van a encontrar una vacuna que repela todas las cosas malas que destruyan al amor—la rubia la miro

-¿Eso sería malo?—la bailarina asintió—creo que sería excelente

Brittany miro a la rubia—Quinn, de los errores aprender. Sin errores en el amor, no sería amor y este no tendría chiste alguno. Sería como respirar. Pienso que el amor no puede ser perfecto, pero si puede ser inmenso. Pienso que hay cosas que se pueden perdonar en el amor y otras que no

-Como la ¿infidelidad?—la rubia la miro

-Creo que cuando engañas a una persona es porque no te sientes segura de tus sentimientos hacía la otra personas. Al igual pienso que al engañar a la persona que dices amar, también te engañas a ti mismo. Sin embargo, creo que cuando se ama de verdad, te da miedo sentir aquello y te gana la presión o lo que sea que te incite a hacer ese acto, pero si se debe perdonar. No en el momento preciso, debes dar tiempo al tiempo. Demostrarle a la persona que lastimaste qué harías lo que sea por ganar la confianza de ella de nuevo y si esa persona te ama dejara que aquella herida que tú le has hecho, sane y vuelva a confiar en ti.

Quinn se quedó pensativa— ¿le perdonarías una infidelidad a Santana?

La rubia alta se queda pensando unos segundos

-El amor que siento por Santana va más allá de lo que yo te pueda explicar. Me dolería muchísimo y probablemente no querría saber nada de ella, pero si veo que se esfuerza en demostrarme que, en efecto, fue un error, si la perdonaría.

Quinn miro a la rubia quien sonrió

-ven, vamos a dentro antes que Lord Tubbington se coma todos los aperitivos—y sonrió.

¿Qué clase de ser humano era Brittany S. Pierce?

Cuando entro a la casa de Noah Puckerman, todos la saludaron, a excepción del anfitrión, de su hermano y por supuesto de Rachel. La rubia suspiro y camino hasta donde estaba Artie, a quien saludo con un fuerte abrazo.

Minutos después se acercaba Finn y Sam a ellos para hablar de lo alucinante que había sido ir a ver la película de _El Hobbit_ en 3D. La rubia se limitaba a sonreír a cada comentario que los chicos realizaban sobre aquella película, la cual ella no había visto pero en aquellos momentos estar con aquellos tres chicos era mejor que estar sola en un rincón recibiendo las miradas incomodas de su hermano y su _ ex novia_…

¿Ex novia? Por más que le costara aceptar aquello, era la realidad.

-Vamos a hablar, Fabray—suspiro y siguió los pasos de Noah Puckerman— ¿Qué dirás en tu defensa?—pregunto una vez que habían llegado al patio trasero de aquella casa.

La rubia negó—Nada. Dime todo lo que pienses de mí. Total ¿Qué más puedo perder?—Puck la miró…

-¿Por qué, Quinn?

-Porque soy una estúpida. Porque creí en todos menos en mí. Porque sentí miedo y me caí y porque cometí un error y me arrepentí—dijo al momento que se sentaba sobre el pasto—sé que la lastime, Puck—le dijo mirándolo—pero todos se han tomado la molestia de juzgarme sin saber lo ruin que me siento. De que me iré sin nada, sin corazón, sueños o novia. Que me he pasado esta semana llorando por las noches que ya me quede sin lágrimas, que no he dormido porque cuando cierro los ojos lo único que veo es a Rachel llorando y que no he podido encontrar algún modo de remediar todo el mal que le he hecho.

Puck se sentó a un lado en silenció.

-Que el único apoyo que he tenido es el de Blaine, a quien por mi culpa, Rachel también dejo de hablar. Que trato de ser fuerte pero no puedo. Que quiero regresar en tiempo y evitar todo esto que está pasando. Pero esta fuera de mi alcance…

-Como tú, Quinn—la rubia agacho la cabeza

-Le daré tiempo al tiempo. Ahora que me vaya a California tratare de enmendar mi vida, luchar por que Rachel vuelva a confiar en mí….

-Te doy mi consejo, Quinn. No des señales de vida a Rachel en seis meses. Solo dale ese tiempo. Estoy seguro que mi pequeña princesa judía querrá saber de ti y acudirá a alguien para saber de ti.

La rubia sonrió— ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque solo con ella no estás fuera del alcance…

Puck se adentró a la casa dejando a Quinn sentada en el suelo.

-Pues yo quiero darle las gracias a todos por estar conmigo en las buenas y en las malas—termino de decir Mercedes

-Esta fiesta es más que nada para los gemelos—continuó Puck—en menos de 5 horas, mi princesa, Kurt, Blaine y Quinn se marchan por caminos diferentes. Nueva York y California. Solo quisiera tener una máquina del tiempo y poder arreglar lo mal que hicieron para que terminaran de esa manera. Sin embargo no está en mí. Espero que les vaya bien y que cuando sean súper famosos no se olviden de sus MEJORES amigos—reafirmando la parte de "mejores"

-Te quiero, Puck—susurro Rachel—a todos, los quiero muchos—todos comenzaron a abrazarse y llego el turno de ambas chicas se abrazasen. La rubia miro a la morena como pidiendo permiso, uno que esta otorgo.

Oler aquel perfume que Rachel desprendía era la misma gloría para Quinn en aquellos momentos y lo mismo para Rachel. Sus cuerpos acoplándose perfectamente y sintiendo la familiaridad de estos.

-Suerte en todo, Quinn—le dijo al oído

-Lo mismo para ti—igualo—y ten por seguro que jamás me daré por vencida—dijo al momento que rompía el abrazo.

Nadie dijo que sería fácil, pero al menos lo intentaría que esta vez, amar, lo fuera.

* * *

Por alguna extraña razón ando hiperactiva y bastante fuera de mis casillas, por lo que actualizare ahora. Sin embargo no sé cuándo vaya a volver a actualizar.

Pues nada, disfrútenlo.

Nota: Quien no este leyendo "Cuidado con lo que deseas, Fabray" se está perdiendo de un alucinante fic.

Peace Out(:


	39. High and Dry

Capítulo 39

High and Dry

Se dice que nunca sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos. Que nunca somos conscientes de la buena vida que estamos llevando hasta que un día lo perdemos todo. También se dice que conforme nos vamos dando cuenta que de un modo siempre salen las cosas bien, volvemos a repetir el mismo patrón convirtiendo aquello en una rutina, y así la rutina se convierte en una cadena que no podemos reventar.

Vivimos mucho de tiempo de nuestra vida siendo algo que no somos. Pretendiendo ser lo que todo el mundo quiere que seas, pero más importante ser una persona totalmente diferente a quien verdad eres para encajar.

_Te matas por reconocimiento, te matas para no detenerte jamás, rompes otro espejo y te conviertes en algo que no eres, _decía "High and Dry".

Aquel verso había sido el himno de Quinn desde lo sucedido con Rachel semanas atrás. Se había convertido en algo que no era pero que ella misma había convertido. Ella era el reflejo de todo lo que no era, sonaba bastante confuso pero ¿Qué no es confuso en esta vida? A veces lo más sencillo es lo más confuso en esta vida.

Muchas de las veces culpamos a nuestros padres de los errores que cometemos cuando somos adolescentes. Pero no solo a nuestros padres, culpamos a todo el mundo por todo y de todo. De que si reprobamos matemáticas, de que si la chica o chico que nos gusta no nos hace caso, de que si el señor de la tienda te da mal el cambio…en fin, siempre culpamos a todos menos a nosotros mismos. Si reprobaste matemáticas es porque no estudiaste bien, si el chico o chica que te gusta no te hace caso es porque tú no has movido las cartas que se requieren para que esto pase y si el señor de la tienda de dio mal el cambio del mandado es porque no pusiste atención cuando este lo hacía.

Siempre culpamos a los demás cuando en realidad la culpa es solo de nosotros mismos.

En el caso de Quinn, era mitad y mitad. Mitad de ella y mitad de sus padres. La rubia había crecido en un ambiente en donde todo lo que ella quería se lo daban sin importar nada. Sus padres nunca estaban con ella, ni con su hermano y pensaban que la mejor forma de compensar eso era regalándoles cosas materiales, cosas de plástico sin sentimiento alguno. Por lo que Quinn pensó que podía compensar el cariño de una persona con algo material.

Por eso, cuando recién cumplió 14, pidió a su padre un carro que costaba lo que una casa promedio de cualquier estadounidense clase media, pero no solo fue eso, fueron miles de cosas que terminaron en el ático junto con las demás cosas que no le servían a la chica.

Y fue justo allí y cuando cumplió 15 años cuando entro a la secundaría y su reinado comenzó. Muchos pensaban que no tenía corazón, que era una chica desalmada que el único sentimiento que podía sentir era la satisfacción de ver a su prójimo humillado, en un tiempo fue así. Después todo era rutinario, se sentía fatal, sin embargo era algo que había comenzado y no podía ponerle punto final. Fue allí donde entra Noah Puckerman, un estudiante de nuevo ingreso, al igual que Quinn, jugador de futbol. Cuando se conocieron fue química instantánea, pero solo eso. No sintió aquello que su nana le había dicho acerca del amor. No sintió las mariposas en su estómago ni mucho menos los fuegos artificiales cuando beso al chico.

Allí fue cuando descubrió que su atracción por los chicos no iba más allá que el de una abeja a un lote de sal. Experimento con chicas y supo que era allí donde su ligar estaba. Para cuando la rubia cumplió 16 años, está ya había experimentado con chicas menores que ella, de su edad y mayores de su edad.

¿Enamorarse? Creyó estarlo de María, una chica venezolana que conoció en internet y que jamás la vio más allá de una conversación por Skype. Fue duro saber que aquello chica jugo con ella y desde allí dejo de creer en el amor, aun y cuando no lo experimentaba de la mejor manera.

Y cuando tienes un plan de vida que empeñas por llevarlo a cabo, viene una persona y rompe cada paradigma que llegabas a tener y cada estrategia que tenías bien elaborada. Fue en este punto de la vida de Quinn donde entraba Rachel Barbra Berry.

Sin duda la mejor cosa que le había pasado en sus 17 años de vida.

Aquella chica llego con su radiante sonrisa, sus ojos soñadores, esas piernas de ensueño, esa cara tallada por los más mismísimos ángeles; a poner orden en su vida. Uno del cual había perdido rastro hacía mucho tiempo ya.

Y justo cuando empiezas a pensar en tu futuro y en lo que pasara, todo se derrumba. Te dejan abandonado y desamparado, sin rastro de que será de ti, sabiendo que el culpable de todo, solo eres tú y esta vez no puedes culpar a tu profesor, al chico y chica que te gusta o al señor de la tienda.

Tú eres quien pierdes a lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida, por un simple error. Y de errores está hecha la vida, pero al truco es saltártelos para poder hacer de esta una no tan complicada. Pero de complicaciones se vive, solo que tratamos de sobrellevarlas.

Solo que sobrellevar el hecho que perder al amor de tu vida, no es algo fácil.

Y menos para Quinn Fabray.

Quinn miraba su habitación. Completamente vacía ya. Su vuelo a California no salía hasta las 10 de la noche. Ella a comparación de Blaine, tenía algunos asuntos que terminar en Lima antes de mudarse por completo a su nuevo hogar.

Stanford quedaba a solo 56 kilómetros al sudeste de San Francisco. Por lo que se mudaría a San Francisco solo a 4 horas de con Blaine, quien estudiaría en Los Ángeles. Si bien, ambos querían vivir juntos, el hecho de estudiar en diferentes universidades no les podía permitir aquello, sin embargo, si las cosas resultaban bien, Quinn estudiaría un semestre en Stanford y se trasladaría a Los Ángeles a continuar sus estudios en el Instituto de Medicina, conocido como IOM, por sus siglas en inglés.

California no era Nueva York así como su relación con Rachel no era la misma, ni siquiera con su hermano.

Son esas pequeñas cosas que hacen que tu vida no vuelva a ser la misma que era antes. Y sin duda la de Quinn no sería la misma. Nunca lo fue desde que Rachel Berry apareció en su vida.

-¿Tienes todo lista, amor?—la voz de Judy saco de sus pensamientos a la rubia.

Quinn asintió—Si, todo está listo—dijo al cerrar su maleta.

Judy sonrió.

-No puedo creer que te vayas tan lejos. Al menos en New Haven te íbamos a tener a 5 horas. Ahora que te vas a California son más horas.

-Bueno, ve el lado positivo—su madre la miro confundida—podrás convencer a papa de comprar una cosa en las playas de Malibu—su madre sonrió

-Quinn—la rubia menos la miro— ¿arreglaste todo con Rachel?

La rubia suspiro—creo que ambas estamos un proceso para asimilar todo lo que paso. No quiero sofocar a Rachel con que me perdone. Sé que yo no lo haría, si la situación fuera a la inversa.

-¿Harías que?—pregunto confundida su madre

-El perdonar tan pronto una infidelidad—dijo al fin—quiero darle tiempo al tiempo. Aclarar mis ideas—se corrigió—que Rachel aclare las que tenga. Si de algo estoy segura es que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con Rachel, sin embargo no sé si ella siga segura.

Judy Fabray tomo el rostro de su hija entre sus manos—Si de algo estoy segura es de que, el amor perdona todo, mi vida. Y sé que Rachel, por muy dolida que este, te perdonara. Porque ella te ama y tú a ella, y contra eso nada puedo ser mayor.

Quinn asintió y abrazo fuertemente a su madre, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. Quería bajarse de esa motocicleta que corría a máxima velocidad. Quería por fin su estabilidad, pero no la tendría hasta que Rachel volviera a su vida.

-¿Ha hablado Kurt ya?—pregunto la rubia una vez que se había montado en el automóvil que la llevaría al aeropuerto.

Su padre la miro por el retrovisor—Si, lo ha hecho. Dice que llego sano y salvo. Y que sus clases comienzan la próxima semana, y que esta semana que tienen libre la van a ocupar para acomodar sus cosas.

Quinn asintió

-El y Rachel encontraron un apartamento cerca de Central Park y por supuesto cerca de NYADA y la NYU—dijo una muy emocionada Judy.

-Me alegra, por los dos—logro decir. Ambos padres se miraron entre ellos y negaron. Les dolía aquella situación.

-Espero que tú y Kurt pronto arreglen sus problemas—sentenció Russel.

-Sí, lo haremos. Tratare de hacerlo una vez que me estabilice y encuentre un equilibrio en San Francisco.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada. Russel sabía que si algo tenía Quinn, era que cumplía su palabra. Si dos años atrás le hubiera preguntado a Russel como vería a su hija en el futuro, él hubiera dicho viajando en por el mundo y rompiendo corazones como una buena Fabray; el hombre nunca imagino a su hija yendo a la universidad y mucho menos estudiando medicina.

Pero algo que te enseña la vida, son las sorpresas que esta te puede dar. Y Russel se había llevado la más grande de todas.

Aún soñaba con ver a su hija casada, formando una familia y portando un gafete con la insignia Dra. Fabray. Y aunque los sueños se hacían realidad, él quería que eso se cumpliera pero con la condición de que Rachel Berry fuera la esposa y madre de los 10 nietos, según Russel, que ambas iban a tener.

Y no moriría hasta ver eso. SI algo tenía los Fabray era que cuando querían algo no cansaban hasta tenerlo. Y sabía que su hija haría todo lo que fuera por recuperar a esa bola de luz que llego a iluminar el camino obscuro que su hija recorría.

Rachel era lo mejor que le había pasado a su hija. Él lo sabía, Judy lo sabía, los Berry lo sabían, pero más importante, Quinn lo sabía.

-Pasajeros con destino a Los Ángeles, favor de pasar a la sala 1—se escuchaba a la interlocutora.

Quinn se levantó de su asiento y tomo su mochila. Su padre abrió sus brazos y ella sonrió. Sentir aquellos brazos rodeando su cuerpo era sentir el cuidado y respaldo que necesitaba en aquellos momentos.

Aspirar el aroma del perfume de su madre era la sensación más reconfortarle que podía necesitar en aquellos momentos. Sentir aquellos labios presionados en tu frente le daban valor a aquella rubia.

-¿Te ibas a ir sin despedirte?—escucho la voz de Santana atrás de ella. Cuando volteó pudo ver a Brittany, Puck y Artie. De los demás ya se había despedido, sin embargo con algunos iba a mantener contacto.

Abrazo a su mejor amiga de toda la vida como siquiera que ambos cuerpos formaran uno. Después abrazo a Brittany, aquella chica dulce y algo despistada que siempre le había robado una sonrisa, incluso en los momentos más difíciles de su vida. Sintió como los fuertes brazos de Puck al alzaban del suelo y le besaba la cabeza. Se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de Artie, quien la abrazo, pero no sin antes darle un pequeña brazalete de tela. Color rojo con blanco.

-Te dará suerte y me recordaras—dijo el chico.

Aquel brazalete se parecía tanto al que Rachel le había regalado hacía años cuando se habían ido a México.

-Estamos en contacto, rubia hueca—susurro Santana

-Quinn—grito Puck cuando la rubia les había dado ya la vuelta—has lo que te dije. Verás que tiene efecto—termino de decir el chico.

El corazón de Quinn abría recobrado un poco de la felicidad que ella misma se había robado. Ver a sus amigos allí, despidiéndola, era más de lo que podía esperar. Y eso…eso la hacía muy feliz.

Se despidió agitando su mano de derecha a izquierda y abordo aquel avión. Se puso los audífonos y el álbum "The Bends" comenzó a sonar, reproduciendo aquella canción con la que más se identificaba en aquellos momentos.

Sentirse abandonada y desamparada no era la mejor sensación del mundo.

Tener a lo mejor que jamás había tenido y ahora se había ido, no era algo que muchos podían soportar.

Pero después de 10 horas de vuelo y ver la sonrisa amplía de Blaine esperando por ella, era una sensación de bienestar. De que podría comenzar de nuevo, desde cero. Siendo la chica que siempre quiso ser y que ahora era.

Siendo Quinn Fabray, estudiante de Medicina que haría cualquier cosa por recuperar al amor de su vida.

-Bienvenida a Los Ángeles, baby—le dijo el chico Berry con una gran sonrisa

-Bienvenida Quinn Fabray—susurro mientras seguía a Blaine.

* * *

VOLVÍ, ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última actualización pero aquí estoy de nuevo.

Con este y el que sigue, se termina l etapa de la depresión y las canciones más depresivas que una comunidad de "emos" por moda.

Pues nada, nos volveremos a ver o leer.

Buen inicio de semana.


End file.
